Muv luv-The last moment miracle
by huuduc
Summary: Takeru fell to despair as Kasumi informs him that:He wasn't a Casualty Conductor anymore. He want to rewrite the cursed and twisted fate yet find himself powerless to do so. What can he do to defy fate once again and save everyone he holds dear from their designed deaths.
1. Prologue: The last moment miracle

**Prologue: The last moment miracle**

He was loss at what to express his feeling. The victory for humanity in the long and hellish war against the BETA was decided by he- Shirogane Takeru the moment he squeezed the trigger and destroyed the Primary Unit. He should cry tears of happiness right now as others who were informed of his victory. Yet, only bitter tears gushed down from his eyes. Only sadness and grievance dominated in his heart.

He headed into that hell hole the Original Hive in a suicidal mission searching for a narrow victory for humanity. He has accepted that death was unavoidable for himself and his friends. Yet, here he is, unable to believe that he and Kasumi was the sole survivors of the suicidal mission.

The sight of Sumika\s lifeless body clutching onto her Usa san stabbed into his heart and torn his heart apart from the inside. The way his friends tricked him so that they could ensure he would not waver, so that they could ensure his own safety… was like a nail that dug deep into his brain. The memory of the moment when the Primary Object showed him the lifeless body of Tama and asked him whether she was a living being… will forever haunted him for the rest of his life. And he could never ever forget about her… the girl who confessed her feeling to him and told him to shoot her at the same time.

Can he accept this and move on?

No, this is just utterly unacceptable.

But, this victory was his unchanged goal all along.

He has wandered on hell ground for eons to reach this ending.

Yet, this is the result.

Still with his eyes casting down at the lifeless figure inside the transparent coffin, Takeru clenched his fist.

Even if the world he has saved would be razed to dust once again or even thousands time again, he will risk it.

Even if he has to betray his core personality and his original goal, he will not hesitate.

Even if he would wander the deepest part of hell for another eon, he would not regret it, as long as he can save them all… Wasn't that the reason he was cursed with the curse namely "Casualty Conductor" in the first place? Wasn't that the reason he was trapped in a prison of eternal hell?

For the first time in his life, Shirogane Takeru was gladded that he was a cursed existence than a normal human being. If his curse can save his deceased friend from their death… then he would bet on it, on the curse that he has once hated and despised.

"Shirogane san, your fight in this world is over. You are not a Casualty Conductor anymore"

A frail voice called out to Takeru as though the owner of that voice could read his mind

" W…wha…what do you mean Kasumi?"

Turned at the silver hair fairy, Takeru asked unbelievably

"It's Sumika san who made you into a Casualty Conductor… So this world will never loop because of you again. Now the cause has been destroyed, so was the effect…"

The silver hair girl painfully struggle to reply to Takeru's question.

"How could it possibly end like this…It was Sumika who make me a Casualty Conductor?"

Takeru clenched his fists tightly, so tight that his nails even dug deep into his flesh.

"Yes… So your fight in this world is already over. But now, you'll finally able to leave this world. You won't have to suffer anymore."

The girl's voice maybe unfeeling and cold, but her expression wasn't. Just as Takeru, Kasumi, too was struggled believing in that.

"N…not now, please."

He doesn't care how cruel the curse named casualty conductor is anymore. This is the moment that he desperately needs it more than anything else.

"Everyone die without me…everyone from my unit. If I ceased to be a Casualty Conductor and head back to my world, who will remember them? They gave their life to me… I am their living legacy, their proof of existence, the lasts of the Valkyries. There is no way that I could run away after this."

"You can't Shirogane san. You are not from this world. There is nothing we could do to stop the effect now that the cause has eliminated."

"Still… I will never accept this."

Takeru could now sense his existence is fading as every second pass.

" Hahaha…haaaa".

A creepy laughing sound escaped from Takeru's mouth startled Kasumi.

"So even this world is rejecting me now after all of this? So am I just a normal human now? You will just rewrite me and erase my existence here?"

Takeru stared blankly at Sumika lifeless body again. Tears streamed from the corner of his eyes non-stop. He knelt beside the transparent coffin whispered tenderly to Sumika knowing that she won't able to listen to him.

"Are you listening to me now, Sumika? I used to hate the fact that I am a Casualty Conductor, I have to be involved in this war torn world, have to live and fight against my own destiny. With or without my intention, I continually looped over and over again in this world. There were times that I ran away from my reality and blame this curse of mine for everything. But, why now? Of all the time, I could not loop when I need this curse of mine the most. Right when I need the power of this curse to save you and everyone else. Such an irony, such a twisted fate. To withstand this inconceivable pain, yet this hand of mine hold nothing. Not a single soul was saved"

Takeru closed his eyes and held his hand together tightly and pray for a miracle. "Thus, I can only pray. Please, make me a Casualty Conductor once again. This is the only way. I will never regret it, for this power will bestow me the miracle to save everything that I hold dear. This is the correct path. Please give me the power to fight again, for you, for this world, for everyone in the unit and for my own selfishness."

A waste of effort…

Even if Takeru understood that it was the result of his last tenancy, he can't help but pray for a miracle to happen.

His existence is slowly sipping away. His lower body is gradually turning transparent.

Takeru knew it well in fact, he is only fooling himself. Such miracle could never happen. Despite that, he still kept his eyes closed tightly as if waiting for an answer from the lifeless body of Sumika. His sincere prayer was answered only by the sound of silence.

However, just as Takeru thought the curtain of silence will remain forever, "Takeru…chan…" Sumika's voice broke the silence.

"Sumika"

Both Takeru and Kasumi was stunned and gasped out in unison

Takeru opened his eyes in surprise. He doubted his ears. Sumika lifelessly remains lying in her transparent coffin as if she is in deep sleep.

"Takeru…chan…"

Yet, he could still hear her voice echoing in the deepest corner of his mind.

"You don't have to torture yourself like this any further. Nobody would want to see you doing this to yourself. You can go back to the world you belong now."

Takeru wondered if this is truly a miracle or he has gone mad… for even his hands are slowly turning transparent like crystal now. He doubted his own sanity now. Unknowingly, he whispered his answer to the girl lifeless figure.

"Please, Sumika, I can't end things like this. Not until this world head toward a future where all of us, me, you, Meiya, Class Rep, Tama, Ayamine, Mikoto and everyone else still living and laughing with each other. Please make this miracle happen"

Sumika ghastly voice is heard once again in Takeru mind

"…If this is what you wished, I will do my best. However… I do not think that I could make you a Casualty Conductor this time with my remained power."

Kasumi " Sumika san…".

"… Please Sumika, anything will do. As long as I have the power to rewrite this twisted scenario, anything will do"

" Takeru, I'm sorry. The best I can do right now is trick this world into believe that you are its citizen, cutting you off from the pipeline of information and send you back in time. However…you will never able to go back to your world if it was to happen."

"That will do Sumika. I have become a citizen of this world long time ago. I could not stand forgetting about every memories belong to it now. This is my home as long as you and everyone else a part of it."

Without a sliver of doubt, Takeru answered

"…I only hope that your wish and feeling won't go unrewarded."

Sumika's hesitant answer transmitted into Takeru's mind.

"It won't"

Takeru smiled with tears of relief streamed down on his cheeks. Then, he turned his disappearing body toward Kasumi

"So miracle really do exist heh? Look like I will be in your care once again Kasumi. "

Kasumi let out an unknowingly smile with a little tear welled up in her eyes

"Now you won't able to go back to your world anymore… You are stupid Takeru san. I guess I will have to give you a farewell gift"

Takeru was wondering what the farewell gift is and only find himself dealing with a tremendous vast amount of information pour into his head. He could barely retain his consciousness with this much information. After a while, he found himself downed on the ground and panting

"Thank you Kasumi?"

"Hehe, you are truly an idiot Takeru san. I hope you will find that gift of mine useful. Until we meet again, Takeru san, please takes care."

Kasumi let out a smile while wiping her tears away.

"Yes, thank you Kasumi. See you later"

Takeru vision finally has completely gone white as he finished saying his farewell to the silver hair snow fairy girl.

"I am sorry Takeru chan"

Takeru could however still hear Sumika's voice whispering in his mind "I am truly sorry for everything"

"Stupid girl. You have done nothing to apologize for. I have to thank you instead. Now that I could save everyone else with this chance you give. Thank you, Sumika"

Snickered Takeru before his mind enter the white oblivion

"Thank yo…"

Was the last words Takeru managed to say


	2. Chapter 1:Newgame

Chapter1: New game+

Takeru POV

October 22, Takeru opened his eyes groggily only to see the familiar ceiling of his former world. "Where am I? Why am I crying?" He was wondering himself if this was just a dream as his eyes getting blurred from tears. Suddenly, a jolt of memories violently sent him back to the reality. Despite not being a Casualty Conductor any longer, he was able to loop one last time into the distant past miraculously. "I am here. I am still here. This time, no mistake is allowed. This time, I will definitely save this world and everyone I hold dear." He solemnly made a promise to his inner self.

Takeru quickly dress up and follow the usual footpath to the Yokohama base. The scenery remained unchanged as his memory record. The windy hill where he had spend time speaking, joking and laughing with everyone before the last mission brought him both pleasant and unpleasant memories. This was where Marimo chan lies as well as the rest of the Valkyries. "Thank you, Sumika. I won't let your effort gone waste". Takeru muttered a lonely voice as he continually heading toward the Yokahama base.

"There they are." The UN guards that I got myself into the scuffle with in my last loop. They must probably confuse at whether I was just some nutcase or a suspicious person giving my behavior in the last loop. One of them smiles at me and speaks in a friendly manner "Have you been taking a walk? You are a weird guy. It's nothing but rubbles out there". It's only right for them to assume that I came from this Yokohama base since I am wearing its uniform. "I am Shirogane Takeru. Sorry, I was transferred here today. I don't have an insignia on my uniform. See? I have an appointment with the XO here, Professor Yuuko Kouzuki. Please relay a message to her that it was regarding the XG-70 and Alternative IV deal. As for the ID, I just can't give you just yet until I meet the Professor".

The older guard went back to his post and relay my message. After a while, he came back. "We have been told to escort you to the professor's office."

It really worn me out with these hours of examine. However, it's only natural assume the all the suspicious atmosphere around me right now. Yuuko sensei must have Kasumi reading my mind during that time as well to see whether I was some anti-Alternative agent or just some nutcase. At last, I was finally escorted to Yuuko sensei's office. She was leaning on her working table and stare at me as if she was evaluating some specimen. "You may leave us now. Thank you. Stand guard outside the office. I will call you if you are needed." She spoke and gestured the guard to leave. The guards saluted and went outside as ordered.

Good. This is where it all begins. "My name is Shirogane Takeru. I come to help you regarding the XG-70 and Alternative IV. I am your ally. I come here to plead my loyalty to you, Yuuko sensei" I quickly bow my head to her before she could speak anything in return.

"You know, I don't remember having you as my student" Yuuko sensei speak to me in a casual manner. Her face shows no surprise or shocked. This woman had truly mastered the art of poker face.

"Yes, I know. At least, the YOU in this world that is. Sensei, I experienced a dimensional travel including time travel. You must remember your theory on Quantum Causality. I am the living proof of that quantum oddity, a Casualty Conductor. That is the reason I know Alternative IV will be scrap in this December 24. That's also including the 00 unit you working on or Kasumi in the lab room next door"

Yuuko sensei let out a small gasp. She can't hide her surprise now. She stared hard to me to search for some sort of clues. I can guess what she going to next with such hostility she shows in her eyes now. I quickly resume my speech before she could act "You may not believe it, but I was your student, assistant as well as the most important chess piece you ever had. You can ask Kasumi to testify it by reading my mind right now. Yuuko sensei, I am your ally"

Yuuko sensei expression softened somewhat. Her look has change almost 180 degree from hostile to doubt and clearly interest. However, some irritating traces remain "Assuming what you spoke is the truth. Shirogane, you claimed to able to help me. How are you going to do it? What do you know about the Alternative project?"

Yes. Hook, line and sinker. She has finally taken the bite. "Alternative V will evacuate hundred thousand into space while billions will be abandoned to doom in this world. While Yuuko sensei is creating n a supercomputer brain that's able to process 15 billion semiconducting parallel computing circuits at the same time to run the XG-70. And most importantly, you are hitting against the wall right now. If your project continually shows no result, the Alternative IV will be scrap by 24 December."

Yuuko sensei went silent as the matter of fact. Her irritability is clearly showing. I have to quickly fix it somehow. "In the world I came from, Yuuko sensei, you has finished the thesis as well as the experiment, save for some flaws."

Yuuko eyes widen as she heard that. She jumped at me, hold my collar tightly and yank it with all her might. Damn it, my consciousness is fading. "Tell me about it. What do you remember?"

"Urg. At least release me or you will kill me before I could speak anything." Damn it. Not even the hordes of BETA could kill me, now it going to be a seriously nonsense if I was to die at the hand of this woman. "Urg, I am dying. Yuuko sensei, please release your hand now."

Yuuko POV

Yuuko quickly released her hand of Takeru collar. She was so excited as she heard the news from the mysterious young man. She could even dancing and laughing like a child at this moment. She tried her best to calm down, giving the fact that she doesn't know how much this young man could remember about her thesis report. "You claimed to be my assistant, right? You must at least have a rough idea to continue the part where I got stuck now, don't you? Tell me the idea"

Takeru was coughing as he massaging his throat "I could do a better job. Give me some hours and I will write every single detail of your thesis"

Yuuko just couldn't contain her joy any longer. She dexterously wraps her arms over Takeru head and gives him a kiss to the lips.

The young man jumps back. He stutters and can't hide his fluttered expression. "W…what are you doing?" His face turns bright red to the tip of his ears. It's somewhat childish and cute from Yuuko point of view. "Geh. Despite your entire claim about not having interest in youngster, you had attacked me four times now."

"Four times?" Yuuko wondered if her taste has change somehow. "Hahaha, I don't mean it. I was so happy that I could hardly control myself. Now please proceed to write the thesis for me."

Takeru "I will. However, please promise that you will always consult to me first if you put the plan into gear. I have already changed the future by a huge margin; I scared of what effect it may lead us to. Do you remember the theory time paradox and it cause? My power as a Casualty Conductor is already diminished greatly; I cannot afford to do another time travel this time. Please understand it. You and I had our share of failure more than once already. I could not stand seeing you cry, throw away your humanity anymore. We could not fail this time, Yuuko sensei."

The young man looks deeply into my eyes to convey his sincerity. I could barely tell how much hellish he has been through. There is a saying that the eyes are the windows of our soul. Despite the youthfulness appearance this Shirogane appear to be; his eyes reflect a millennium of sorrow, despair, and emptiness. Given his experience of time travel are truth, he himself must had an inconceivable share of hell. Despite that much, his irises flared a fainted light of hope, courage and determination to walk through hell over and over again until his goal is reached.

Should I really promise with this boy such things? I have yet to completely trust him given such timing and circumstance he appears. Yet, a small portion of my inner consciousness told me to put my utmost faith in him. I had planned to forfeit my humanity longtime ago to reach my own goal. If I shared every single detail of my plans to another being, that plan just might backfire or go haywire. However, I still have the option of lying to him to reach my own goal. Yet, his eyes hold an unexplainable mysterious power; it pricked thoroughly to the inner core of my soul forcing me to play things fair with him. " No choice, heh? Answer me Shirogane, what is your goal?"

He replied without any hesitation "I thought it was always human total victory in this hellish war against the BETA. It has forever been my only unchanged goal" He stopped for a moment with his eyes shut tightly as his face contorts, as if reminiscence something painful. Suddenly, his eyes flare up again with a mysterious light. " Now, I will become this world savior. I will never let the BETA take away anything I hold dearest, that including you, Yuuko sensei."

"Pftt…" Yuuko tries her best to contain her laugh despite the youth seriousness. However, it could only last for a short five seconds. The dumbfound look on his face is just genuinely priceless. She bursts out loud."hahaha.. "

"Sensei, it's totally not funny at all. I am totally serious here." Takeru complained as he hasn't got a single clue why his genius teacher found his speech just now amusing.

"Sorry, the way you phrase your sentence is just way too misleading." (Ha?) His face is dumbfounded once again. "You won't be popular with girls at this rate!" (HA?). He is just so cute in a sense that makes me want to tease him more. "It was completely like a love confession in a round abound way"

After thinking for a short moment, it's seem like Takeru has finally realized it, his face went completely red. His heart was beating in a matching war drum sound "N…no…I…it was…not my intention at all. I was totally serious about it."

"I apologize. So you were totally serious about capturing your Yuuko sensei heart. Heh, boy what an ambition you have there. Don't worry, at this rate, I can tell that you are more or less having a chance"

"Geh" Takeru face palmed as he heard that. He had never known Yuuko sensei was such an accomplished flirt. A sudden flashback of the night when Yuuko sensei was crying in the distant 24 December put him into an even more awkward position. Without looking at a mirror, Takeru could tell his face is probably as red as a tomato right now.

"I promise you, Shirogane, that we would be accomplices till the end. I won't keep you in the dark and I will hold on to my words"

"Thank you sensei"

"I can't just ignore your sincerity now that you was totally serious about putting flags on my route"

Takeru POV

"Urg" Takeru wondered what went wrong in the process. Yuuko sensei has never show an interest of a romantic relationship with him before. Why now? What on the earth did he do to unlock such a hidden character?

[I have to change the direction of this conversation quick]. Takeru tries his best to keep his emotion in check. "Yuuko sensei, please give me some time to write you the report. In a mean while, could you help me to pull up my file and assign me to squad 207 while you are at it?"

"That can be done easily. But why's that squad? Did you aware of their unique circumstance?"

"I do. Yuuko sensei, you put me into that squad in the previous worlds. So I guess my place will be with them now I am in this world as well"

"Ara ara. So basically, you didn't just try to put flags on my route alone. It's the harem route that you were aiming all along."

"Yuuko sensei!" I face palmed once again at her teasing. She could be even better at teasing compare to Kashiwagi or Lt. Munakata. She has totally become a different character from the last time I saw her. (P.s There is no way my sensei could be this cute)

"Joke aside. Those were trivial matter. In addition, I will grant you access to this whole floor as well as making you an independent officer under my order. Just hurry up and get your job done"

"Thank you sensei"


	3. Chapter 2: The starting line

Chapter 2: The starting line

(October 22, 2001) Yuuko's office

It's has been almost 20 minutes since I gave Yuuko sensei her thesis. She is clearly on a world of her own now. No matter what I say, she just can't hear it. She is just too focused on stack of notes that I wrote.

"Oi, Yuuko sensei, are you there?"

"Oy, don't ignore me. Stop ignoring me or I will kiss you right now."

Suddenly, Yuuko sensei put down the stack of notes. Urg, I got a bad feeling about this. I try my best to divert this conversation "S…en…sensei, I was kidding about that. Don't bother. Hahaha."

Yuuko sensei immediately shows me a flurry movement that I was so stunned at the fact that she could produce such movement. When I realize it, Yuuko sensei arms were already wrapped tightly at my back. Not again. Chuuuu. Yuuko sensei just stole another kiss of mine again. " Geh, sen…sensei, this make the Fifth time"

"Ah haha, I am really a genius. This is definitely me after all. Only I can understand myself."

Urg she is clearly in her own world. "Phew…" I sigh outwardly. Lucky me, so she didn't hear anything I say before. If she did, I don't know what sort of scheme she would come up with to make me her toy. Takeru solemnly swore to bring that piece of memory with him to the grave without sharing anyone else.

"With this, I could fasten the process of the XG-70 and the creation of the 00 unit by a huge margin."Yuuko sensei finally comes back to her sense.

"Hold it, Yuuko sensei. I told you that this thesis has some major flaws, didn't I?" Takeru cut in before the crazy scientist could do anything.

Even Yuuko could not hide her surprise with her poker face. "Let's hear about it Shirogane"

"Firstly, regard the generator we use for this base. It works as a monitor for the BETA. You may think it as a computer connects to the large information network of the BETA. So if you plan to use it to power up the XG-70, you have to be stealthy". This piece of information was gained by the strongest warrior of the Valkyrie, Lt. Hayase at the cost of her life.

Yuuko was extremely astonished as she heard it from Takeru. "So depend on how we use it, it could be a double edge sword. Either working to our advantage or leaking our information to the BETA"

"Yes. You got it. Secondly, regard the construction of the 00 unit. Her real name is Sumika Kagami. I suggest that you have to rework a little bit on your theory as well as consult with your sister, Yuuko sensei. If you rush to create the 00 unit with our current technology now, she will become extremely unstable in mentality and physically. Furthermore, if she uses her power for her certain period of time, she has to be filtered with the solution from the generator at the lowest level of this base to keep her alive. During that process, whether she wants it or not, she can't help but leaking all information she know to the BETA." The image of how unstable Kasumi back in my last loop haunted me like a ghost. She was extremely fragile and unstable. Yet, she pushed herself over limit for my sake time after time. I was too powerless to save her. She blamed herself greatly for the fact that she has unknowingly leak the information to the BETA. This time, I definitely won't let it happen again.

Yuuko sensei expression turn grimed as I manage to finish my sentence. She glares at me with an icy look. Even without Kasumi mind reading ability, I could work out what she going to ask next. I cut in quickly before she could even ask "That was one of the most crucial factors for our failure in the last loop sensei. Who could have ever believed of such thing to happen? Aside from that, this is entirely for my personal reason, please don't hurt her. She is an important person to me."

"I understand. I will do what I could to meet up with your expectation" Yuuko sensei expression soften as she spoke to me in kind words. This is definitely Yuuko sensei truth self. Despite being eccentric and a mad scientist, she was extremely kind and compassionate in my former world, a world without the BETA.

"Last but not least, the current design of the XG-70 is unsuitable for HIVE operation. In my last mission, we manage to destroy the original Hive together with the Primary Unit only by a slim chance." It's not just a slim chance. It was basically a miracle which was traded off by the sacrifice of many. The great number of the Orbital Divers, Tama, Mikoto, Class Rep, Ayamine, Sumika and Meiya death will forever haunted me.

Yuuko sensei is extremely surprise now. She is clearly shaken by that piece of information "You said you had destroyed the original Hive and the Primary unit? Even after that much, you said what you did in the past was a failure"

I guess it is only natural that she would be shaken that much. Destroy the Original Hive was humanity wish for decades. Its destruction could have seen as the icon of victory for mankind. "It was truly a failure, sensei. Something unexpected happened. However, I scare that this is not yet the time for you to know that. Just at the mere knowledge of it, you will change the future greatly. If it is this much, I won't able to guarantee the success of our plan in the future anymore."

"I got it. I will ask you that part again when it's time. Continue on the part when you say the XG-70 was incompatible for Hive operation."

"Despite the dominance in power, the XG-70 only trade off was its mobility and firepower at close quarter combat. I guess you can argue that the Rutherforth shield that the 00 unit put up will make up for its lack of mobility. In the last operation, I operated the XG-70 with both Sumika and Kasumi. The Rutherforth take a heavy toll from Sumika mind during our combat against the horde of BETA. That lead to the delay in operating of the main cannon. Furthermore, the BETA primary unit has a psychic ability. It's able to bypass the Rutherforth Shield without meeting any resistance. If you ask my personal opinion of the XG-70, it's a great TSF with the power to turn the tide of war against the BETA. However, for it to take on the Original Hive with its current design, it likes throwing egg against stone. It may be asking for the impossible but I need something agile and packed with the firepower that equal to the main cannon of the XG-70."

"I will give it some thought, boy. You have proved yourself extremely helpful today. I truly appreciate all the information that you brought" Yuuko sensei was clearly in deep thought right now. It is as if she was re-evaluated all of her planning in this single moment.

"Yuuko sensei, it's clearly not your character to act so humble. Please keep your head high like you always are. I am your assistant, your accomplice and your student. Without you, none of my information could be put to any use."

" Haha. It's true that only I could make use of your information. I guess that's all for today. I already inform your squad mate about your coming. You can go and meet them now."

"Thank you sensei. However, I intend to meet them tomorrow. Today, I would rather spend some time get to know Kasumi again and have some speech with Sumika. By the way, can I spend the night at your lab?"

"Sure. I have granted you the permission to access to all facility in this floor. You can freely do what you want. Just a reminder, do control your manly urge at night! It would be a crime otherwise if you go for Kasumi"

I yell off immediately "I won't. I am not that sexual derived". I head out of the room completely worn out while waving my hand to Yuuko sensei.

"That was tough!" I muttered silently as I sighed inwardly. It was extremely tough to maintain my poker face in front of Yuuko sensei while sprouting some lies to her. I would never able to get her co-operation if I let she know that it was my own selfishness that drives me to reconstruct her own plan. By stating the fact about the short coming of the generator, the XG-70, and construction of Sumika; I wiped away Yuuko sensei doubt regarding my intention and goal. Secondly, it helps to mask my real intention. To create a world that I truly desire.

Yuuko sensei's resolve is different from me. She is willing to sacrifice herself and those around her for the sake of her goal including her humanity. I-on another hand, will never able to accept any death of those around me. Yuuko sensei will never accept my naivety idea of doing things. That's why; I lied about the failure of the Original Hive operation. By stating the truth and lie at the same time, including the unexpected fact about the generator and the 00 unit construction and my lie about the Original Hive, I plant a seed of doubt into Yuuko sensei mind. It makes her doubt about the success of her plan, even doubt about her own genius ability. This ensures that she will never let me in the dark for I know way more information than she is ever expected. Knowing all of her plan will ensure that I will always have an advantage over her in regard of changing her plan into my own. Giving Yuuko personality, she hasn't trust me a hundred percent yet, but this is more than enough. "Sorry sensei, I can't afford to lose anything dear to me again" I solemnly swore again.

(Brain room)

Just as I open the brain room, I could see Kasumi hurriedly tries to hide herself at the corner. This is just like the first time I have seen her in my previous loop. She was really shy at first.

I kneel on the floor one knee before Kasumi and speak as kindly as I could "Nice to meet you Kasumi. My name is Shirogane Takeru."

The silver hair rabbit girls replied in a slightly trembling voice "Nice to meet you, Shirogane san"

Wow. This is a huge improve as compare to the last loop. She's clearly not as shy as herself in my previous loop. "This may sound weird. Even though this is the first time you have seen me, I have known you for a long time. You had become someone precious and irreplaceable for me. I don't mind if you would look into my mind at all. In fact, it would save me time to explain. If you don't mind, there was a message that I have to relay to you by Kasumi Yashiro of the previous loop. It's fine even if you do not understand what I am speaking about. But please look through it."

Kasumi's face despite its usual emotionless was clearly shows a small twitch. I show her a kind smile to encourage her to look into it. Suddenly, a jolt of information run through my mind in a familiar manner as the previous world Kasumi Yashiro has imprinting into the depth of my mind. If there was any different, it would be the direction of the flow of information this time. I hurriedly catch Kasumi as she crumbles to the ground. I am truly worried now. What effect that the gift from the previous world Kasumi will have to this world Kasumi?

Kasumi then slowly open her eyes after a few seconds. "Takeru san, it's good to see you again. It wasn't fair of you to leave me behind like that". She spoke in a complex expression mix of both joy and sorrow. She has an unexplainable smile on her face while trying to wipe away her tears of happiness.

"Welcome back, Kasumi. I am glad we are able to meet again."

"Me too. I am glad. Truly glad", the silver hair snow fairy replies.

From what I already know, the gift Kasumi has bestowed me was simply just as precious as the last miracle Sumika perform before I cease to exist in this world last time. Kasumi uploaded and imprinted every single piece of memories that she could into my mind. From the hundred pages of thesis of Yuuko sensei, Yuuko sensei trail of thought to all the secret sensei keep me away from. Given Kasumi ability of reading mind, it's no wonder she was able to get these stuff. On the other hand, the act of accessing to that gift in my mind was probably similar to download all the information from it. No matter how dumb am I, I could deduct at least that much from what happen to Kasumi just now.

"Are you alright Kasumi? That surely was tough with such vast knowledge rushing toward your head in just a few seconds."

"I am fine. Don't worry about that Takeru san"

"Also, could you keep these memories a secret from Yuuko sensei? It may affect the plan I had in mind if she come to know these memories."

"It is a secret among the two of us"

"You should rest now Kasumi. You look really pale. I hope you will be better tomorrow. Today, I will sleep in the lab next door. If you need anything from me, just give me a call."

"Good night, Takeru san"

"Good night, Kasumi"

The brain room is finally returned to its former eerie silent state. Takeru slowly walks across the room toward the brain tube. He gently touches the transparent tube and speaks "I have come back Sumika". However, only the sound of bubbles in the brain tube replies to him. Takeru pays no heed to such thing. He continues to speak with his childhood friend without caring she hears it or not.


	4. Chapter 3: A slight change

Chapter 3: An slightly change in the daily life

(October 23, 2001)

"Another 5 minutes Kasumi chan. Stop shaking me already. Just another 5 minutes." I could hardly resist the temptation to sleep in with such a comfy sofa. The coldness beyond the layer blanket only adds up to my laziness. With a beyond worldly comfy sofa and a warm blanket like this, who wouldn't want to sleep in?

"Geh… It's cold" Suddenly, a mysterious force yanked away the warm blanket covering me. The coldness in the lab room seeped in to my body like someone splashing a bucket of water to my sleepy self. I could only groggily open my eyes to look into the direction of the source of that mysterious force.

"Good morning Kasumi. Could you kindly return my blanket?"

Kasumi replies emotionlessly "No, Takeru will just sleep in again."

"Urg, there is no room for negotiation with this one. I guess it's time to see how Yuuko sensei doing."

I follow Kasumi footstep to Yuuko office. There was a huge improve in Kasumi condition as compare to last night. There is no trace of fatigue remain on her face at all.

As we step into Yuuko office "Yuuko sensei, I am coming in" The crazy scientist is scripting down furiously something in a piece of paper while holding her phone and speaking to someone else. "I need you to come here personally to check the statistic that I recorded. I sure you will find this record interesting." From the way Yuuko sensei speaking on the phone, the person on the other end of the line is can be none other than her sister.

Finally, she has noticed our presence. "Oh, you surely took your time Shirogane. I intend to look for you sooner or later…" For some reason, she stops speaking. Instead, she stares at my direction as if she spotted something out of place. Does my bed head look that weird to her? "Oh my, what do we have here? It's clearly unusual of you to walk hand in hand with someone you just meet Kasumi chan."

Finally realize what she mean, Kasumi and I quickly disconnect our hands. Without a mirror, I could tell that my face is just as red as that of Kasumi right now. God, look at that woman smirk. She is definitely scheming something.

Then, Yuuko sensei takes out a handkerchief pretend to wipe away her tears as if she is an actress in some sort of soap operas "Ara ara, Shirogane, you have finally extend your poisonous fangs toward such a small girl. I am really sad. I thought you were serious about me. I could never ever expect that you were a lolicon."

"Geh…" I couldn't come up with anything to response to this woman bad joke. My legs trembles as I buckle down while slam my face hard on the ground. "Where the hell you get that idea from? You are a horrible guardian. We have a minor in this room; don't speak any M+ stuff here. Beside, this is a T rate fan fiction."

"Cheh, you are boring. Despite your claim to be my assistant, you have no sense of humor at all."

"Geh" A sweat comically drops from Takeru head. His Yuuko sensei sense of humor is just as bad as Lt. Munakata or Kashiwagi.

"Joke aside, Yuuko sensei, How are you coping with the change right now? Your eye bags look horrible. You totally look like a Chinese panda now".

"Oh my, so you mean that I am as adorable as a panda. That was a weak attempt in my opinion. If you were to compliment a beautiful and genius lady such as myself, you have to think of something better. Anyway, good job. I have a better opinion about you now." Yuuko sensei confidently smirks at me

"Geh" His Yuuko sensei was never as playful as this in all of his previous loops. "Sensei, I am totally serious now".

"Sorry, Shirogane. I just try to relieve some stress", she giggles. "Firstly, regard what you told me about the generator, I had a few ideas toward how to use it to our advantage. However, until the construction of the 00 unit, these plans will on hold. Secondly, the construction of the 00 unit will be postponed until I could have a better data and material together with the help of my sister. Lastly, the design of the XG-70, don't expect the result so soon. We are talking about the edge of human technology here. All the computing chips as well as the generating engine were impossible to be reduced any smaller. Unless with the help of a nano level technology, we can't do anything about it as it is now."

"Don't worry sensei, according to my memory, we are early on schedule. Take your time; I believe you can do it."

"Hoh, no wonder you are my assistant. You know a few knacks to manipulate and motivate someone else." She smirks while eyeing her sight toward me.

"It's only thanked to your teaching sensei" I could only smile back in return.

"If you need something from me, feel free to summon me anything you like. Now, I will return to my post"

"Sure, be ready to work yourself to death for my sake" Yuuko sensei let out an evil giggle sound as she speaks.

This aspect of Yuuko sensei hasn't change at all. Her aura of an evil mad scientist could send chill even to a veteran soldier. I salute her and head out to my barrack.

(Instructor office) Takeru POV

Marimo chan must be in her office right now. Standing in front of her office, I am not sure whether to knock this door or not. I can't help but fidgeting in front of her office. This was mainly due to the trauma of her death in the previous loop. I was the cause her death not one but twice. I couldn't steel up my emotion to speak normally just yet.

"You must be Shirogane Takeru"; a strikingly gentle and familiar voice call to me from the corridor.

There is no doubt at all. This voice could only belong to Marimo chan. I reflexively turn my head to the direction where this voice come from. Marimo chan look at me while checking some file in her attendance booklet. This is just too unexpected. Damn it, Takeru, say something. A rush of emotions which suppose to be subsided long ago suddenly rise up. I was so overwhelmed by these emotions that I could barely make a single sound. "Y…yes"

"Youngman, why are you crying?" Marimo chan has a somewhat stern and surprise expression on her face.

Damn it. I am not even aware that I was really crying. These reactions of mine must seriously creep her out. I wasn't sure what to reply. I was completely drowned in this sea of unknown emotions. Nevertheless, I can't afford to keep on dwelling in past. "I'm… sorry. It's just that you were strikingly resembled my old decease mentor… I apologize for my unprofessional reaction. I will do my best to sort out these feeling" Thankfully, I somehow able to manage this much. Hopefully, Marimo chan will buy that.

Marimo's face softens as she hears it. "Don't worry about it. We all had tough time in this era. Take your time to steel up yourself. You are a fine young man. Even the XO of this base has a huge expectation toward your progress."

I quickly salute her "Thank you for your kind word Ma'am. I will live up to your expectation"

"Good. Now, follow me, I will introduce you to your squad"

"Yes, Marimo chan"

Suddenly, Marimo chan eyes me with an extremely icy look. Urg, old habit dies hard. I just make a slip. Darn it, now the entire situation just become even more awkward. "My sincerest apologize, instructor Jinguuji. I didn't mean to phrase it like that. Somehow it just slips out of my mouth."

"You are surely full of excuse Shirogane. Just watch out for it from now. I absolutely don't want to hear another slip of your from now on."

"Sir, yes sir"

Suddenly, Marimo chan facial expression turns a huge 180 degree from the cold yuki-onna (snow monster in Japan fairy story, wiki it if you not sure) to that of curiosity "By the way, I have not even introduced myself yet. How do you know my first name?

"Yuuko sensei has told me many story about you, instructor Jinguuji " I come up with a white lie as quick as possible.

"Tch, That woman is better not speaking anything she is not supposed to. I will have her pay for it if she ever crosses the line"

I am scare, seriously scare. I had never known this side of Marimo chan before. I guess I have just dug my own grave with the last line. I won't able to survive another day if both Yuuko sensei and Marimo chan give me an execution after this. I have to think of something to stop my predictable death now. "Don't worry instructor. Yuuko sensei told me that you were an excellent instructor. She was just giving me some advice to take you as a model to follow."

"Flattering me will get you nowhere Shirogane" Marimo glares at me.

Damn it. I will keep my mouth shut for now. Her mood just turns worse. I don't know if I could live to be introduced to my old squad at this rate. I have no choice but follow Marimo chan to the class in an unbearable silence.

As Marimo chan open the class door, another voice that I miss dearly could be heard "Everyone, salute"

Marimo chan quickly step into the room, "At ease". Then she look into my direction as if asking me why didn't follow her into the class.

I can't make a fool of myself here anymore. Takeru tells himself as he does his best to lock away all sort of rising emotion. He continually steps in the class while telling himself not to think of anything. Yet, in his head, he could only see some awful flashbacks. Class rep, Ayamine, Mikoto, Tama sacrificed their lives while protect their IFF safe to keep him away from worry. Then the corpse of Tama was shown to him while asking if she was really a living being. And then, he pulled the trigger to end the lives of a girl who love him dearly. Her words haunted and hurt him more than anything she could have imagined. Takeru could never forget or lock away that piece of memories. […Takeru… please let it be you…, the man I love … send me to my grave.]

"Shirogane, Shirogane. Are you listening?" I suddenly came back to reality as I heard Marimo chan's voice.

"I'm sorry Marimo chan. This situation just reminds me of my past. I 'm fine"

Shit. Marimo Chan is glaring at me now. "Gulp" I just swallow a large chunk of saliva unknowingly. I dug my own grave again. It's really hard to get rid of this habit of mine. Abruptly, a drop of water falls onto the ground. It took me fully a second only to realize that it was my tear. "Geh, I am surely made a fool of myself. This is the worst impression ever." I mutter in a volume that only I could hear.

"Shirogane, fix that attitude of yours. It's unsightly. You are making a bad impression of yourself in front of your squad mate." Marimo chan points toward an empty table at the back. "That's your seat. Quickly move to it so we could begin the lesson."

"I apologize, instructor" I quickly move to my own designed seat while everyone in the squad gives me a both curious and weird look.

Takeru POV (Class room)

It's completely unbelievable. What Sumika did was definitely not just merely a miracle. If you think about it, I was emerged in a hellish despair, sorrow and emptiness. Even knowing my limit of a human being, I could never accept myself powerlessly survive on the death of everyone else. It's would be a billion time kinder if I was to die together with them. Being a lone survivor is extremely hard. Being the one who pull the trigger that end the life of someone dear to you is even harder. One could only fell to despair when faces such fact. If not for the miracle perform by Sumika, I don't think I could ever maintain my sanity.

"Shirogane, SHIROGANE"

Crap. I think I just heard Marimo screaming my name.

"Shirogane, you have some nerve despite being a crybaby",[Geh], Marimo glares at me while speaking in an evil tone. "You really have some nerve to not paying attention in my class. You join the squad late. Everyone was kind enough to alter the curriculum just for you. I can't have you dreaming in the class like this. Repeat what I just said, now"

"This mean push up for him", Tama mutter in a quiet voice.

"You were giving a fictional scenario in which a support unit disrupts the enemy's rear guard facilities just before the actual operation" If my memory doesn't fail me, this should be the correct answer.

"And why's that?" Marimo has an unexplainable surprise look on her face. Everyone directed their attention at me as I continued my explanation. This must be because none of them expect that I could answer this spot on.

"In this scenario, 'Destruction' specifically means 'disabling their radar' not necessarily destroying it, so it'd be best to leave the facility intact since we'll be able to use it later on. It'd be also less dangerous than attacking the base itself and you won't need many explosives. This will increase the chances of survivability and mission completion of the squad. This is all"

"An excellent answer" Marimo gives me a rare praise. [Lucky me, my memory didn't fail me at all]. "Except,…",Marimo chan adds [That's weird, I don't think this pattern appeared in my last loop].

"Except the fact that,… the situation that I was talking about is a fictional scenario in which you have to defend the base with limited amount of water, food and ammo supply" Marimo show me a rare evil grin.

Holy crap. Stop changing the future as you like Marimo chan. I was supposed to be praise after this by Tama while improve my standing in the squad, you know?

"Shirogane, you are to do an extra 200 push up in the next activities in the barrack. Now sit down and pay more attention to my lesion." Marimo chan still flashes me with her evil grin.

"Yes, I apologize for my behavior Mar…Instructor Jinguuji"

"Urg, I just make a fool of myself again. This is the worst impression I could have possibly made" I can't help but sigh out as I look upon the black board.

However, without Takeru knowledge, everyone in the class, including his Marimo chan was actually impressed by his previous answer. He gave a brilliantly correct answer to a wrongly heard question. [How on the earth could it possibly happen?], was the single question that everyone in the class have on their mind, including Takeru himself.


	5. Chapter 4: Changeable and unchangeable

**Chapter 4: Changeable and unchangeable**

**(October 23, 2001) (PX) Takeru POV**

After Marimo chan lesson, I am completely exhausted both mentality and physicality.

"You are amazing Shirogane san" the squad mascot Tama speaks excitedly to me.

"Not at all Tamase san" was all I could reply. I don't know what so amazing about give a serious answer to a wrongly heard question and do a 200 push up as the punishment for dreaming in class.

"You are one hilarious man" Class Rep speaks to me while folding her arm and grinning.

"Thank you for your kind word. But I don't think I am" At least, I didn't expect to turn myself into a clown in the very first day. It wasn't supposed to be like that.

"You are weird" Ayamine speaks with her usual hard to read face

"You are the last person I want to hear it from" I poured every ounce of my strength to yell to her. She is definitely the weirdest person in this whole squad. No, I make a mistake. Let me correct it. She is the weirdest person ever walking on this world.

"You are one clumsy man. Now, I understand what is so special about you Shirogane san" Meiya speaks to me in a half joking manner.

"Stop teasing me already." I used up the last portion of my strength to mutter my denial.

Good god, it definitely wasn't end up this way in any of my previous loop. Because of that incident, I wasn't able to become Takeru the Ace, Takeru the Magnificent, or Takeru the Special. Now I am nothing but Takeru the Clown. Whenever my name comes up, the girls in my squad and even Marimo Chan will definitely react with some giggles as the result. However, in my opinion, maybe it is better this way. It is only because of this incident, I could actually come to understand the fact that these girls are still very much alive. This means I can still avert their death with every single action that I take. However, it doesn't mean I will ever forget about their death. I won't allow myself to forget it at all cost. If it was another curse of mine besides being a Casualty Conductor, I will make use of this curse to bring out the fullest extent of my strength.

Ok, what done is done. There is still a major problem that I have to settle. A sudden new found vigor rises up inside me. I just couldn't stand being treated as a stranger by these girls. "Sasaki, can I call you class rep?"

"…"

She looks totally stunned by what I said. I don't mind, since I am kind enough to wait for her to finish accessing the data. I continue my ranting: "Meiya, Tama, and Ayamine…that's how I would like to address everyone. You can call me Takeru or Shirogane as you like. I am a new guy after all, I prefer if all of us opened up with each other."

Meiya "He is serious" Of course I am, I am always serious. It's just because of the misunderstanding in this morning that I look totally like a clown.

Ayamine "Why's only mine normal?" Yes, we had a conversation about this already. This part is already scripted.

"Would you prefer I call you Kei?"

"Stop…" Ayamine hold up her hand and said it in a comical manner.

"Mine sound like a cat" Tama squeaks

Takeru "I think it's cute. Do you mind?"

"No, not at all" Tama shakes her head in denial

Takeru "Now we can speak with each other with less formality. This is definitely better."

"Why am I class rep?", the Megane Tsundere girl roared.[She really took her time to process the data. Maybe she is actually dumber than she looks.]. "Shirogane, for some reason, I could detect that you thought something rude about me just now."

Urg, she's sharp. "No not at all class rep. Your behavior, attitude, and your image just remind me of my old class rep. You give off the feeling of a role model class rep of class rep. That is all"

Chiruzu sighed ". I have never seen someone tell other how to address him"

Takeru "Okay, then it's decided"

Chiruzu "For a cry baby, you are surprising forceful"

"Geh. Can we stop talking about that Class rep? It was a misunderstanding." Takeru sheepishly replied

"I understand …crybaby san" Class rep giggled as she spoke

"Geh" Takeru face palmed while the girls giggle soundly.

**(Yokohama track field) Marimo POV**

Marimo was seriously surprise at Takeru stamina. He has great stamina for a new greenhorn enlist." I guess I should expect the unexpected from him." For some reason, he always has a way of dragging everyone else to follow his own pace. "Despite being a cry baby, he is surely one mysterious man" Marimo giggles and mutters to herself.

"Marimo chan, you better stop calling me a crybaby already. It's not funny at all." Takeru spoke as he finishes his final lapse.

I can't quite believe that he could hear it from such distance. I can't help but grin at the young man "Then you have only to prove yourself"

"No way, Marimo chan…"

"Quit your yapping, Grab the gear in the cages and march for ten Kilometers" I glared at him furiously. I totally have no idea what did Yuuko speak to the boy about me. However, that must explain why he develops a habit of calling me Marimo chan.

"Roger that" the girls replied in unison.

Takeru "What? We are not running full gear?"

"…"And for some reason, this guy really knows how to get on someone nerve. "I see. You must really have a lot of extra energy from the exemption of draft right?"

"Well, I…mean...this is somewhat too easy" Takeru spoke in a godly innocent manner.

"…"He clearly knows the way to drive someone insane. What's nerve! I thought I instructed him to prove himself not getting on my nerve. "Shirogane, you will run an extra 10 kilometer with full gear while carrying the dummy machine gun" I furiously bark out the order at him. Now I totally look like a bully.

**Takeru POV**

It seems that Marimo chan impression of me has hit rock bottom, it couldn't be any lower than that. All of my efforts to improve her impression of me seem to backfire for some reason. What am I now? A clown and a crybaby?

Takeru immediately follows the order given by his Marimo chan looking unsatisfied and dejected.

"Shirogane" [Gasp, I had a bad feeling about this] "What's with that unsatisfied look of yours?" Marimo glares at me. Crap, I think I could even spot a nerve on her forehead is about to pop.

"It's nothing instructor. It's must be your imagination. Hahaha. I will proceed with this exercise." If I stay here any longer, a KIA (Kill in action) report of mine just might be delivered to Yuuko sensei office by the end of the day.

As I packed up the gear, I found that my physics have not changed much. "Good, my strength is still in good shape." The weight of the fully packed gears was hardly a problem. With this, I am ready to go.

**Marimo POV**

Marimo could not believe what she actually saw. The newly recruit aka crybaby was actually finished his assignment without breaking a sweat. Even all the girls in his squad must be shocked at this achievement of his now. Given his physics condition, Marimo musts admit that this boy could even rival a veteran in term of stamina and strength. "So in the end, Yukon's expectation of him is not all baseless."Marimo suddenly found an interest in the young man as a veteran soldier herself.

**(Takkeru's Room), Takeru POV**

This room remains unchanged as compare to what my memory record. It is brand new and yet it's not. It gives off such an inexplicable feeling. However, this place is where I truly feel at home the most. I guess I had truly become a citizen of this world. "I am home".

Now, I finally have some time to plan out my next action. Yuuko sensei is probably busily redoing her thesis as well as reorganizes her plan in this moment. Her talent and her brilliancy are probably the things that I could never understand. I totally have no idea how she going to counter the disadvantage of the generator as she claimed nor how she is going to improvise the condition of the 00 unit. Nevertheless, despite the entire unknown factors around her, I have always believed that she would eventually find the answer to everything. That's the reason I had to play my cards right. She is an extremely sharp woman and a genius to boot while I am an extremely poor actor. If I was to ask Kasumi helps me to read her mind on her upcoming plan, there is a 99.99% that she will know it just from deducting my daily reactions. That's brilliancy part of her are both to be scared and respect. She is probably the last person in this earth could be manipulated as someone else chess piece. That's why the seed of doubt that I planted in her works as a contact-lens. It masks away my true nature in this chessboard she is playing. Rather seeing me as a wild piece with an ability to go against the rule of the board, she probably believes that I am a pawn who has reached the end of his journey. That's one of the very few advantage I have over hers in this chessboard.

However, ultimately, the player of this game board is still Yuuko sensei, and I am nothing but a piece on this large chessboard. We ultimately share a same goal, yet disagree with each other as how do we intend to move the pieces. Yuuko sensei is the only person who has the power to move the chess pieces while I am the only one in this board who could see through the enemy strategy. I could not make a single mistake at this stage. If Yuuko sensei learns the truth, I doubt that she would even discard me without a slightest hesitation. That is the main reason when I lied to her about the failure of the destruction of the Original Hive. That's one of my trump cards against her in this game. Even if she was to learn the truth of my intention, she would not able to discard me immediately. Not until she learns that this piece of information was nothing but a lie.

As for Kasumi, this innocent and adorable girl could never hide anything from Yuuko sensei. She is no actress. Most importantly, I don't want to see her getting herself hurt during this silly conflict between Yuuko sensei and me. Moreover, she is constantly staying by Yuuko sensei side. Not a single suspicious reaction would able to escape sensei's eyes unnoticed.

That's why the next card I going to play is extremely important in this board. Either she turns her focus to the decoys I am about to lay or I have no choice but to follow her in this board.

"Urg" I am really no strategist and definitely no leader. I definitely work better as some pawn. Even with just a few calculations, I am completely worn out mentally. I could feel the immense pain as my brain is clearly overworking itself. "It would be a thousand time better if I could just shut up and follow Yuuko sensei every order." However, I know I am just asking the impossible if I aim to save everyone else.

"Crap. My brain is going to be short-circuited as this rate. Maybe I should get some fresh air and exercise." I quickly change into my training uniform again and move toward the tracking field.

**(Tracking field) Takeru POV**

"Wow, I didn't expect it would be this warm at this hour giving how cold the lab room was yesterday night". Takeru mutter as he starts to do some warm up exercises. "Huh? " He could spot someone is jogging in the track far away. Without using a single cell in his tired brain, he could immediately guess the identity of that person. "Meiya"

Takeru let himself in a full dash to catch up with the samurai girl. "Meiya", he called her name as he was about 10 meters away. Takeru would never do something as rush straight to her back as this rate knowing her supreme skill in combat and her monstrous reflex.

"Oh, Takeru" Meiya looks surprised as she saw me catching up to her pace.

"Wow, you are really diligent and discipline. Even continue to practice at this hour."

"It's nothing that grandeur. It's my daily routine. I wish to be an Eishi as soon as possible." Meiya speak while slow down her speed to match Takeru pace.

I still remember this conversation with her before. Despite that, I asked "Why?"

Meiya stops running, folds her two arms together and close her eyes as she is in deep thought. "My reason is quite ordinary. I have something to protect"

Despite already known the answer, I continue to ask "Do you mind to share to me what exactly that you want to protect?"

Meiya let out a graceful smile fitting of her usual image "…this planet…the people of this country…and Japan as a whole nation"

"I see" Takeru replied with a soft voice as he remembers the moment when he pulled the trigger that conclude the life of this beautiful girl as well as the primary BETA unit. [Meiya can be incredibly hard head. She won't hesitate for a moment if she could exchange her life for this country, for Yuuhi, for her squad mates, or for my sake. She is also an incredibly kind and sweet girl beneath despite how gallant and gracious she may look as a samurai. I have undoubtedly have fallen for these parts of her long time ago in some of my previous loops. Little do I know how much I have hurt her or little does she know how much pain she has inflicted upon me in my last loop. I stupidly make a girl who love me dearly from the bottom of her heart become my noble confidant, who has to listen to my love trouble, give me advice to approach her love rival. In contrast, this girl who love me wholeheartedly make me shot her to ensure the success of the mission and everyone's sacrifice is not in vain, to ensure I could survive. We love each other dearly yet completely powerless to bring happiness to one another…]

"Takeru, do you have something that you want to protect?"Meiya asked while completely obvious to my current state of mind.

"Earth and humanity" I reply

"I see…"before she manages to finish her sentence, I cut in "is what I want to say"

Meiya's eyes open widely in surprise at my answer. I continue "Earth and humanity is what I want to say. Meiya, if you ask me this same question ages ago, my answer would definitely have remained unshaken: this planet and humanity. However, as I am now, my answer would be everything I hold dear... Meiya, there was a girl who love me wholeheartedly before. But, I was too dense to realize it. Every moment that I stay by her side brought her more pain than happiness. Yet, I am entirely unaware of it until the final moment. There was an eventful accident. She has finally conveyed her feeling. Her feeling has definitely reached mine. Yet, she begged me to be the one to send her to her grave. I don't think I could have made another choice during that incident even as I am now. From that moment, I swore to myself. Even if I have to make a pact with the devil himself, I would never let a person close to me get hurt ever again. If I couldn't protect something as small as that, how could I protect something else?" Takeru eyes were blurred with tear as he finished his speech. He poured every single emotion into this speech of his, hoping that one day, he would have enough power to protect everything he treasure including the girl who look at him in trance at this very moment.

**Meiya POV**

Meiya on another hand was lost at what to do. She wants to apologize to Takeru for digging up his old wound. Yet, as she listened to Takeru speech, she wasn't sure if it's the right thing to do. In fact, she admires his strength. Takeru's story depicted only sorrow, tragic and despair. Even worse, Takeru's eyes reflect an image of a millennium of unhappiness, sorrow, despair that probably only Takeru himself could possibly endure. Meiya can't help but admire this strength of his despite the heaviness she felt deep inside. How could he still retain his sanity, courage, determination and resolve to continue in this fight? No normal human being could possibly do that.

Then, Meiya abruptly remembers about the rumor she heard from instructor Jinguuji Marimo. It was a day before Takeru met the whole squad. Instructor Jinguuji mentioned that this boy is "Special". No one in the squad could actually understand what she means when she use that word "Special". If people would use a word to describe any person in her squad, it would be "Special". Meiya herself is a ghost child of this country, the twin sister of the most powerful person in this entire empire of Japan. Ayamine is the daughter of the ex-great general of Japan. Chizuru is the daughter of the Prime Minister of Japan. Tamase is the only daughter of the undersecretary of the UN. If even instructor Jinguuji compares him as "Special" to them, he can only be a bizarre existence. Meiya and everyone else in the squad weren't sure that his Specialness was referring to themselves or the world as a whole. What make him so special? Does his specialness refer to his strength or his own root? Meiya doesn't have a single hint for these question.

Meiya believes it was this strength of his that makes him so special. She looks at the boy who is grabbing his arm tightly as if he is swearing something to himself. Meiya was ultimately surprised to see this side of him. She could never able to relate him to the same boy who clumsily makes a fool of himself in the morning or the one referred as the crybaby by her squad mates. "Perhaps, this part of him is what makes him truly special" Meiya let out a smile as she whispered in a volume that only she could hear. She is then extends her hand to Takeru and asks "I will always be there for you, Takeru. If you ever need my help, I will always be there for you."

Takeru smile at her while wiping away his tear "Thank you Meiya". He is then held Meiya extended hand with both of his own in appreciation.

Little does Meiya know how much happiness that these simple lines of her brought to Takeru. Even Takeru himself probably could not know that as well. However, there was one thing that Meiya know for sure. But, it's a secret of hers for today. Perhaps, one day, she would eventually reveal it. Perhaps it is Takeru himself who will find out about it. But it is another story at another time.

…

Author note: Geh, this is surely the toughest chapter I have to write until now of this story. I try to imagine how Takeru himself would feel when suddenly face all of his deceased squad mates kicking and living like nothing happen. Even worse, nobody could remember him even after all eventful situations they went through with each other. As a result, my eyes keep on watering like a broken faucet. My little sisters saw that and keep teasing me : giant crybaby, (How's embarrassing). That's why I have my revenge by making Shirogane Takeru into a crybaby as well. After all, he is the source of my headache. So he deserve it LOL

I can't express my gratitude enough to all people who has support me as this story unfold. Thank you Paulo, your words are really kind, it's keep my motivation up at all time knowing you would have always look forward to my story. Thank you Xarserum, I will definitely make this story more refreshing as Takeru Shirogane will keep on evolving throughout this story.


	6. Chapter 5:Changeable and unchangeable(2)

**Chapter 5 Changeable and unchangeable part2**

**(October 24, 2001) **

**Takeru POV **

Takeru sighs out loudly with little care of his surroundings. Takeru was actually surprise at his new discovery. However, sadly, this new discovery of his only brings him nothing but sorrow and worry. He let out a sigh again for the second time.

This morning, Takeru has finally discovered that he himself was able to…wake up before the alarm clock rings. He felt proud of himself for a moment as the thought he could finally become a diligent soldier just by associate with Meiya. There was an old typical Japanese idiom "Habit could be rubbed off." Perhaps, Meiya's diligent also works out the same way. However, the result of this huge improvement of his spoiled the mood of a silver hair girl. She was totally fuming and pouting at the fact that her Takeru actually doesn't need her to wake him up every morning anymore.

He had followed Kasumi back to the lab to explain. However, the snow fairy ignores him and closes her ears tightly with both her hands. This scenario broke his heart for this whole morning. No matter how much he tried to explain, the snow fairy just won't listen to a single explanation of his. Finally, the crazy scientist Yuuko sensei who abruptly appeared in the lab to get her experimental data, somehow found this entire situation amusing.

"Shirogane, it's a crime to make an advance on Kasumi" Yuuko sensei flashed me one of her usual smirk.

"No, I didn't. You are horrible. Is that all you could think of? You had totally missed out the points here" I can't help but roar with my peak lung capacity.

"Ara ara, so energetic in the morning, I guess you are still a healthy young man. I apologize for my misunderstanding" Yuuko sensei apologizes while showing her usual grin on her lips

[This pattern of her is totally new] Takeru was genuinely surprised at this rare behavior of his Yuuko sensei. "It's good that…"

Yuuko cuts in godspeed before Takeru manage to finish his line "I underestimated you Shirogane"

This single line of Yuuko send chills to Takeru, his whole body went stiffed. [Did she discover it? No way, it's still too early at this stage.] Thankfully, he still manages another roar "What are you talking about Yuuko sensei?"

Yuuko is grinning at him and while advancing straight to his direction. Takeru's instinct tells him to retreat before this unpredictable woman. He chooses to obey his survival instinct without a single question. However, if he retreated three steps, Yuuko will advance three steps. Takeru continues his retreat further until he realized that Yuuko has finally cornered him to the wall. [Crap, this is a bad situation]. Before Takeru manages to make his tactical retreat to any of his sides, Yuuko dexterously wrapped her arms around the young man's neck to prevent his further retreat. Takeru is totally covered in cold sweat right now. He has totally no idea what is his Yuuko sensei has on her mind at this very moment. Even if this woman is a genius among genius, she would never able to figure out the fact that he is actually working behind her back. The simple reason for that is simply because he has not pull out any of his cards yet. Takeru used every single cells of his brain looking for a clue to explain this situation. He tried to look deep into his Yuuko sensei's eyes to find out any clue that he could. Sadly, he is no mind reader and he was an extremely dense person to boot. That's act of his only bring Takeru some flashbacks of the Christmas night he spend at Yuuko's office in one of his loops. He flushed furiously while trying to dispel his inner thought. [What's on the earth is this about?] , though he want to scream that out loud at the grinning vixen, his mouth refuse to do so.

"You are really bold, neh, Shirogane!"Yuuko spoke in a flirtatiously manner. Takeru can't do anything except continuously sweating. He is completely terrified by this entirely scenario. [What's going on? Did she know? No way, did I underestimate her too much? Is she a mind reader?]. "You are really **bold** Shirogane!" Yuuko repeated the same line this time with some clear intonation on the word **bold**. [Crap, she knew. I should have known, there are nobody in this earth could ever work behind her back in her own board. Her intelligence is clearly on a God realm level].

Just as Takeru decided to confess everything, before Yuuko would order his execution, something he never expected, happened. "To think you are manly enough to even gun for Marimo, I salute you Shirogane" Yuuko giggled.

Takeru abilities to access the situation were undoubtedly frozen. If his mind was to display on a CPU screen right now, it's definitely could only show nothing but "Error, error, requesting backup! Main processor is unable to process this data".

"How on the earth did you come up with such terrifying information?" despite Takeru's own intention to scream this part out loud, his voice was extremely meek to his surprise.

Yuuko giggled again "Eh? I thought that you was clearly doing something to spark her interest yesterday, didn't you?"

"Gulp" I unknowingly swallowed a large chunk of saliva while tried to process any hint from Yuuko sensei words. After several seconds passed, I have no other choice but "What the hell were you talking about Yuuko sensei?" to ask her in person, since my main CPU was totally frozen by her teasing just now".

"Eh? Stop pretending innocent now. I heard every single complains about you from Marimo yesterday. From how you approached her in such a tearingly novelty approach, dexterously use my connection to call her in such intimating manner **"Marimo chan",** to pretend be a clown while hiding your true potential." Yuuko sensei spoke while grinning as if she going to thoroughly enjoy Takeru upcoming reaction.

"No…it…it's not true at all", Takeru stuttered.

"Ara ara, so everything Marimo chan told me yesterday was nothing but a lie?" Yuuko put a finger on her chin while let her sight wander in an indescribable innocence.

" Geh" Takeru has to admit that his Yuuko sensei is definitely a devil incarnate. If he has the eyes to discern evil beings like some Beautiful Monkey King in one of China great novels, he could probably able to see devil tail and horns from her shadow. Moreover, if Yuuko was to aim for Hollywood, she would definitely win some Oscar prize for acting in no time giving her brilliant performance just now.

Yuuko still continues her silly acting, fully taking advantage of Takeru silence "Eh? I am sad. How could Marimo lie to me in such a horrible way?"

Good God, she is definitely enjoyed this entire scenario. "Stop twisting the event with your words, sensei. I am sure Marimo chan didn't phrase the words like that knowing her personality"

Yuuko's eyes abruptly opened widely as she heard Takeru finish his line. She is appeared to be in deep shock. Then for some reason, she collapsed. Takeru was extremely bewildered by this sudden turn of event as he was only able to catch Yuuko falling body reflexively.

Yuuko then turned her head sideway and pretended to wipe some fake tears while let Takeru supporting her body. "So you said that you choose to believe Marimo over me…sob…sob, so be it then,…please…forget about me and go to your true love."

"Geh" This is obviously so fake. This smell likes some old Japanese drama. No matter how fake the plot is, Takeru has to bow down on all four and give credit to his Yuuko sensei for her brilliant acting. (There is no way my sensei could be this cute. Lol) Takeru was unsure how to put up with this performance, so he would rather be silent than take a wild guess. Yet, his instinct told him if he can't think of anything good to continue this conversation, he could be as good as death. [I have to come up with something fast. My survival instinct told me that if I can't come up with something to continue this silly performance; by the time sensei turns her head to face me, my death is already sealed.]

CRAP. She looks at me now. Darn it, I don't care the consequence anymore. Here go nothing. "Oh, ...Yuuko my dear…you are my only true love". Darn it, if a bull sees me in this moment, it would undoubtedly continue to chase me till the end of the earth. That's just how embarrassed I am in this moment.

"…"Yuuko sensei looks genuinely stunned. Maybe this for the best if she was so stunned that she just might actually forgets this entire silly East-meet-West soap opera. Then, abruptly, "Pfft. AhHAHAHA" Yuuko sensei fought hard to control her laughter. Darn it, this is seriously embarrassing.

Anyway, I could not believe my eyes that she was able to laugh in such way. Probably, she has never found something amusing as that.

"Ahhahaha…What…what's with…that…awful…acting of Romeo and Juliet?" Yuuko fought hard to control her laughter while manage to ask Takeru.

"Geez. I can't come up with anything else sensei. It was too sudden." Takeru spoke as fast as he could, turned his head away while blushing furiously.

"I have never had this much fun for ages" Yuuko giggled as she used her left hand to wipe her tears (this time for real). "However, despite that bad performance of yours, you were totally serious about me huh?"

"…"Takeru's main CPU froze another time.

"You don't have to act surprised. You are still holding my body so tightly and supporting it now. This is the proof that you have chosen me over Marimo ,right?" Yuuko grinned victoriously at Takeru

Even as Takeru finally realized what Yuuko has implied, he could not let go of her body. Her body positioned in a way that if Takeru was to let go, his Yuuko sensei would hit head first to the ground. That would be the last thing he ever wanted. That could mean a secure of his very KIA report in her office in very a few hours. (A.n: Or obviously a drop in affection points, dudes). On the other hand, Yuuko sensei has no intention to stabilize her center of gravity, as the result, Takeru couldn't help but still hold on to her until she satisfied. Takeru has to admit that Yuuko sensei is obviously a first class schemer with frightening talents. "Sensei, did you have enough fun? If you keep me any longer here, Marimo chan going to give us a yell sooner or later"

Yuuko still showed no intention of ending the opera show. Moreover, she wrapped her arms around Takeru neck one more time. Takeru bewildered as she did that, he could not hope to dodge it even if he want to. Yuuko then look into Takeru eyes and spoke "You are free to perform your own mission and obey orders from higher positions as you see fit. However, Shirogane just remember one thing. You belong to me." Yuuko spoke slowly with seriousness as if she means each and every single of her words are to be conveyed to Takeru.

[Her godly sharp intuition must have detected something from my activities and reactions] Takeru detected her seriousness, he thought for a moment and replied while meeting Yuuko gaze with his own "Yuuko sensei, I am your ally, your accomplice and assistant in this dangerous chessboard you are playing. I swear on my honor that this will forever remain unchanged no matter how ugly things turn out. Whether it's hell or something even worse than that, that oath of me forever remains solid like steel itself." Takeru then stopped before his emotion run wild and let his real intention slip. Then, he lied "We share the same goal sensei. We may not completely agree with each other at our way of doing things. However, we ultimately share a same goal. That's why, please forgive me if I will ever step out of my bound and do things my way."

"I understand. However, I don't promise much in return. If I ever see any of your actions were to be a hindrance to our goal, I won't hesitantly have you grounded. Is that clear?"

"Thank you sensei. I know I can always count on you."Takeru let out a relief sigh. [That's good enough. I am already expected this much. It's just that entirely scenario come faster than I ever expected. That's Yuuko sensei for you. Her talent is something to be respected and scared.] Takeru then can't help but thinking of something to lighten ups the mood. This particular conversation is getting nowhere.

"By the way sensei, **you belong with me**, huh? It's completely sound like a love confession?" Takeru can't help but want to get her back for playing around with his feeling for so long.

"What would you do if I say it is?" Yuuko speak confidently while having her usual business poker face.

"…" Takeru regrets his childish action immediately. Yuuko would never make slip no matter what. She would never make a mistake as well. Fighting her in a battle of words is only an act of suicidal. That's why I and Marimo chan will forever be toyed around as she wished. "I admit my loss sensei"

"Eh, that's no fun at all" Yuuko has a disappointed look on her face.

Then abruptly, another icy voice interrupted our conversation "How long do you intend to stay in that position?"

Crap, I was so absorbed by Yuuko conversation that I even forgot about Kasumi present in this room. Good God, this is just way too embarrassing. A replay button was push inside Takeru mind and replayed the whole soap opera he played with Yuuko sensei with an exception that Kasumi was sitting in the Sofa and look at the duo with an icy look of a Yuki-onna that is unfitted of her image. Sumika, let me redo this loop again. This is way too embarrassing.

Finally, sensei has decided to stand up straightly. I guess it's time for me to let go of her. However, for some reason, Yuuko sensei still keeps her arms wrapped around my neck. "Ara ara, Kasumi, Are you perhaps jealous that I take your Takeru for myself?"

Kasumi blew up her mouth like a balloon pouting and turn her head away as if she was to ignore Yuuko sensei.

"Too bad, I seem that I make a mistake" Yuuko sensei sighed outward loudly. "It appeared that Kasumi chan has no interest in you at all Shirogane"

Even if I know it's a lie, it's still hurt sensei. I can't stand being hate by Kasumi at all. Eh, if my eyes didn't fail me; I think I just saw Kasumi's rabbit ears twitched slightly.

Yuuko sensei continued her ranting "Nah, maybe it's better this way. I has lesser one rival",[eh?]. "Shirogane, let me show you much I love you." [eh!] Yuuko sensei then closed her eyes and pushed her face closer to mine.

"Stop! Cut! Stop it, Sensei! There is a minor in this room"

"I don't care. I want you, Shirogane"

"Crap, you are not listening at all. Stop at all cost sensei! My age is completely out of your strike zone, remember? "

"Don't worry. My taste has changed recently."

"Stop! It doesn't make sense at all"

"So you prefer to be kiss by your Marimo chan right? What am I then? Am I just your concubine?"

"No, stop joking around sensei. Why are you my concubine?"

"Then what's so bad about kissing your legal wife?"

"Good god, what the hell are you talking about sensei? It makes no sense at all" Crap, she is to close, way to close. Her face is only a few millimeters from mine. Crap, sensei please stops your joke. Don't do it in front of Kasumi like this.

Suddenly, sensei opened her eyes. Her eyes reflected only mischief. [I have been had] Takeru cried inwardly. Yuuko sensei giggled as she used both of her hands to pull my cheeks "Heh, Shirogane, what's with that disappointed look of yours? Do you really want an actual kiss after all?"It's only this moment that Takeru has finally realized that no matter what action he took, he will be toyed by Yuuko around her fingers in the end.

Sensei then turned her head around and spoke "So Kasumi chan was really fond of Shirogane after all heh?"

I turn my head to the direction of sensei's gaze. Kasumi was doing her best to pull sensei's white blouse while looking at me with puppy eyes.

"Don't worry Kasumi, I was just kidding to relief my build up stress.", Sensei spoke nonchalantly

"But if I didn't stop you, it would…." Kasumi seems to mutter something herself, I just can't hear a single things.

"Shirogane, how long do you intend to dilly-dally here? Wasn't you late for your class?"Yuuko sensei grinned evilly.

Crap, now I just remember about Marimo's morning lecture. I quickly check the time only to realize that I am already half an hour late. Good god, Marimo chan are surely going to kill me in her own way now. Should I start writing my will?

"If you stay here any longer, even I won't able to guarantee your safety Shirogane", Yuuko sensei let out a wicked giggle.

It's clearly a threat. Her rank is higher than Marimo chan. She could just give some orders and some sort of excuse to help me out. After all, she is the main reason for this whole mess. She was just enjoying see me suffer.

Good god, I have to pull out my Joker now. This card has never failed me once whenever I used it to deal with Marimo chan, Sumika chan, Class rep, Meiya or Ayamine. I 'm sure not even sensei is completely impervious to its effect. Here go nothing, behold my trump card, Takeru' s PEO

Takeru's Puppy Eyes Operation.(Takeru's PEO)

10 seconds [Weird…no reaction at all]

30 seconds [ Geh, she is tough]

2 minutes [There is no way that she couldn't feel anything]

5 minutes [Is she even human?]

"Shirogane,…"[Yes, finally I manage to get my message through. She responded to it] "…what is it supposed to be?"Yuuko asked curiously

"Are you really human? Do you even have a human heart? Aare you a devil?" I roared at her at my peak lung capacity the second time of the day while dashing toward my impending doom."

**Takeru POV (Class room)**

"Cadet Shirogane, can you explain why you were 45 minutes late for my morning lecture? Do you hate my lecture that much?" Marimo is grinning evilly while the veins on her forehead are popping up.

Takeru sweat profusely as he endured his Marimo glare while accept the pitied gazes from his squad mates. Good god, he has dug his own grave the second time in his second day. Is this revelation that he will continually digging it till the day he would able to graduate? He wondered himself.

"Shirogane. Answer my question!" Marimo snapped

Jesus. If I continue to daydreaming as this rate, the revelation I has just now just might come true. "Marimo chan…"

Marimo eyes have gone blood shot

"My sincerest apologize instructor Jinguuji. This morning I was late because I was helping out with Professor Kouzuki on a project of her."Takeru decide to speak truthfully [It's half truth anyway, But I don't care. As long as I survive through this]

"Hm…Why I didn't hear anything about it?" Marimo facial expression has not softened once bit.

"My apologize, Instructor. I was also summoned abruptly in this morning. I am sure she probably didn't has time to contact you this morning." Takeru decided another white lie

"…You may go back to your seat for now Shirogane. I will check with Professor Kouzuki later on regarding this"

Takeru goes to his usual seat while even sweating more profusely. If his Yuuko sensei found its amusing to see how he is going to deal with his Marimo chan's furry, no matter how many lives he has, it is always not enough if the opponent is Marimo chan.

Tama whispers to me "Lucky for you Takeru san, I thought it would be over for you. I had never seen the Instructor this furious."

Takeru nodded toward the squad mascot in appreciation despite his inner conflict [This just might be the opening of a tragedy for me]

Good God, lucky me, the next lesson which is field-stripping will start in another 10 minutes. At least, I will able to regain some of my lost honor.

**(Break time)**

"We was so worried about you Takeru san." Tama speaks

"I' m fine now Tama"

Chiruzu giggles "You are definitely braver than I thought. Not even Ayamine got the nerve to be late for Instructor Jinguuji lecture. I can't believe that this is the same crybaby we saw yesterday"

Ayamine shows a rare mutual agreement with class rep while giving me a thumb up "Takeru, brave man"

"Stop teasing me! I really thought it was the end of the world."

"It can't be help since you were helping with the Professor project. Knowing her eccentricity, it's only natural for you to have such a disruptive time table. By the way, we are really surprise to learn that you are her assistant and independent officer." Meiya speaks kindly

"No, it's nothing really. Hahaha. She just happened to find one of my thesis lab reports interesting. You know how eccentric she can be. That's how she made me an assistant of her. It's no big deal at all" Takeru lies

The girls "Gasp… wow. We don't know you were that smart Takeru"

Crap, I think I just dug my own grave here. "No I'm not at all. It's only a coincident that Yuuko sensei finds my thesis interesting"

The girls speak in unison again "But, this is the famous genius Professor Kouzuki that we are talking about. You must really smart to be chosen by her"

"No, not at all. If you come to know her personality, I would say that she choose me because she found an interesting experimental pet for her project and a pet to kill her boredom rather an assistant" I gingerly answer

"You are really humble Takeru." Meiya looks at me in full expectation.

Crap this stuff make me feel really guilty. If someone was to record a video of me and her flirting in this morning, I'm sure all these girls will come to despite me in no time.

**Field stripping class**

Alright, I just need to lock this part and snap on the receiver.

"Done!"

Marimo seriously doubted her ears. "You are done?"

"Sir, yes sir"

"2 minutes and 22 seconds. Shirogane, leaving that gun on the table, I will check it" Marimo was not quite sure if Shirogane would able to do it so fast in his first time.

"Please go ahead Ma…instructor"

"Hm…There is no mistake in your work. Have you done it before?"

"Ah yes, I love dissemble and assemble my dad's guns when I was small. They were my only toys" Takeru has thought up about this lie last night. It's somewhat sound better than the one he use in the last loop.

Everyone was stunned by these lines of his. Suddenly, Takeru discovered that everyone showered him with pitied gazes. It is as if he is the most pitiful child in this whole world.

Marimo "I apologize for dig up your old wound Shirogane. However, I hope that even so, once day, you will find these skills of yours useful"

"Marimo chan…"Takeru has to clear up this misunderstanding somehow

"That's enough, Shirogane. You don't have to hurt yourself anymore" Marimo speaks while try her best not to let any tear come out.

Takeru just can't handle this reality anymore. His CPU froze the fourth time in the day.

Marimo continue " Until now, Ayamine has held the record of 6 minutes and 17 seconds. Though, I don't wish for any of you to follow …Shirogane example. But keep on practice until you are just as good.

The girls "Roger that"

**Takeru POV (PX)**

I have never experience such an eerie silent meal with the whole squad before. I think my excuse this time was truly a bombshell to them. God, please let me redo this part. However, praying here won't do me any good. I better act. "About what happen in the class…"

Tama "You don't have to think about it anymore Takeru san"

Chiruzu "Yes. It's better to avoid hurting yourself any further"

Ayamine "Takeru, poor boy…"

Meiya "… I am very sorry to hear that Takeru "

Good god, I make a terrible mistake. My impression today is even worse compare to yesterday. [ I swear I am going to kill the person who write such a twisted plot one day]. What am I now? Firstly a crybabay, a clown and now the world most pitiful child? Common, this is just a second day. I still had another 1 month until graduation, if it means I would receive 30 others twisted titles, I would not able to handle it at this rate.

**Takeru POV (Takeru's room)**

It's almost unbelievable that Yuuko sensei could actually locked on him in this early stage. Takeru has finally fully understood who he is dealing with. She is not the worldwide infamous genius for nothing. Even, before Takeru has a chance to pull out any cards, Takeru has a feeling that she probably already has a hint of what is he up to. However, Takeru already foresaw it. As this rate, even if she could get a hint of his backstage working, it doesn't mean she will stop it or she can stop it as long as Yuuko sensei still not fully understand the true nature of Takeru's plan that is. Yuuko did aware the fact that Takeru have yet told her everything about the future event due to the fear of the Time Paradox effect. That's the only reason she still gives Takeru some room for his freedom of movement.

"She is finally got caught in one of my trap." Takeru feel extremely relief. I told her "We share the same goal sensei. We may not completely agree with each other at our way of doing things. However, we ultimately share a same goal. That's why, please forgive me if I will ever step out of my bound and do things my way." She has acknowledged my way of doing just as I acknowledged of hers after listen to that lie. That's all I need for now. As long as she still recognizes and acknowledge me as one of her chess piece, I still have an advantage over her in this board.

However,Yuuko is a first class schemer and the world smartest genius. If I want to have a victory over her for the right to be the representative player, I have no choice but play dirty. By tricking Yuuko sensei to believe that she and I have a same goal, she won't suspect the nature of my backstage working. Our goal is ultimately lies in a same direction; the only different is probably the dimension of the goal. However, it doesn't mean that I lie to her. I will follow her to even the depth of hell if I have to, as long as I could save everyone else. The only intersection of our path is the total destruction of the BETA. Nothing more, nothing less.

**(October 25, 2001) Takeru POV**

I should have known it by now. Just by associate with Meiya alone won't make me into a diligent and discipline person in one night. I continue to sleep in after turn off the alarm.

Poke, poke,poke. Alright, without open my eyes, I could tell who is poking me now. "Kasumi, please just a little longer". Poke, poke, poke, poke,….

"Arg, stop it! Just another 5 minutes"

Poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke,…

"Good morning Kasumi", I groggily open my eyes while greeting Kasumi

"Good morning Takeru san"

It's great now that Kasumi has stop angry at me anymore. I'm not entirely sure the reason for this change of mood. However, it's really the best when I could make up with Kasumi.

"Bye bye Takeru san"

"Wait a sec Kasumi!"

The poor snow fairy can't stop immediately with her slow reflex. She hit the door as she about to stop.

I hurried jump out of my bed to see if she was truly hurt. Good god, look at the way she massages her fore head, it wasn't as bad as it looks.

"Tonight, I will pay you and Sumika a visit. It may be rather late due to my schedule so could you endure a little bit"

Kasumi nodded obediently.

Takeru couldn't help but think that she is just extremely adorable.

**Takeru POV (Shooting range)**

Marimo "Aim for the 100 meters target. Full auto mode for one round. Shoot!"

Even it has been a while since I use small arms, I seem that my skill has not rusted one bit.

As I look around, it seem like my squad mate bad shooting habit "Trigger happy" didn't change one bit as well.

Takeru walked toward Marimo direction as he begins his speech. "Instructor, I think my squad mates are developing bad habit in their shooting."

Marimo perplexedly looks at Takeru and asks "Cadet Shirogane, you may explain your point"

Takeru "Their shooting skills are accurate and fast. That's good. However, they aim and shoot too quickly. They are clearly rushing over the line. It's a good habit for foot soldiers. However, they are all aiming to be Eishis. That habit of them can be fatal and it would take a long time to fix."

Marimo still had her perplexed look on her face "You may clarify it, Shirogane"

Takeru "They all shoot too soon after they raise their guns. That's because they get used to the firing range. Since they all plan to become Eishis, it's a different matter. When we pilot the TSF, most of the system is about automated decision and optimization. That does include the lock-on feature. The correct approach is to optimize first, aimed with the lock-on system and shoot. If they start to shoot immediately as they rise they guns in this practice, they would just wasting their ammo rather hitting the target. As the battlefields are constantly in motion, you could choose to take cover first, pause a little to make use of the operating system and shoot. That's way it would bring out the max effectiveness of the TSF."

Marimo is genuinely surprise as she heard Takeru explain his point, she asks "Shirogane, have you ever pilot a TSF before?"

Takeru decided that it's better to lie for this question of Marimo "I was but a civilian days ago. There is no way the governments let a civilian piloting a secret of state TSF, don't they. I have some experience with the designing of OS for the TSF. That's the reason I able to work out their mistake. That's all, instructor Jinguuji."

Marimo thinks for a while and call the girls off to repeat what Takeru just advice her regarding their shooting habit.

**Marimo POV**

Marimo can't help but think that Takeru existence is just as bizarre as her childhood friend Kouzuki Yuuko. Beneath the young man strange behavior, tardiness, mysteriousness and his talent to drive someone insane is totally another world of wonder. He is strangely good at everything. In barely just 2 days, he managed to set a record in any lessons or any activities that he joins for the first time. If Marimo was to use a sentence to describe him, it would be the opposite side of the coin of Kouzuki Yuuko.

"**Shooting range, Sniping lesson"**

"Tama, can you show me your sniping skill? I heard from Yuuko sensei that you are really amazingly good at this." Takeru begs

"Hehe, I am not really that good" Tama squeaks

Chiruzu "Tamase, show him what you're made off. We can't have a new guy to ace all the record here in just a few day, can't we."

Way to go class rep, you are not a squad leader for nothing. You really know the way to motivate someone else.

Tama "Ehhehe, I'm not good enough to show off"

Chiruzu "Come on, I hate to keep losing to this crybaby ace of our"

Takeru"Geh, stop calling me a crybaby already!"

"Tama "Yosh. I will give it a try"

Takeru "Don't get motivated by such a weird sentence of class rep"

Chiruzu smirks "I don't know about that. You should really look closely. Up until now, I have never seen anyone could come close to Tamase prodigious sniping ability."

I smile at Class Rep words. I know it only too well. Tama was my mentor at sniping in some of my previous loops. Her ability with a sniping rifle is so amazing that no one could rival with the exception of Kashiwagi of the fame Valkyrie.

Chiruzu passes me her binocular "Here. You can have it"

"Thanks. Wait, I don't think that we have talk about which target she is going to snipe"

"Isn't it obvious?" Chiruzu grins

Wait I don't think I have seen this pattern in any of my previous loop yet. Did my action here has somehow change the future?

"It could only be the farthest." Chiruzu finishes her sentence and grin at Takeru's shocked face.

"The 1500 meters target?"

"I am surely you will be impressed"


	7. Chapter 6:Changeable and Unchangeable(3)

**Chapter 6 Changeable and unchangeable part3**

**Shooting range Takeru POV**

Every time Takeru witness Tama's sniping prowess, he can't help but feel extremely impressed. A gunshot sound equal to a dead center new hole appears in the target.

"Shirogane" Marimo chan glares at me for some reason. [I didn't do anything wrong didn't I?]

"Yes, instructor Jinguuji, what is it?" Takeru sheepish asks his Marimo chan. The Marimo in this loop treat him extremely harsh for some reason. Takeru was not entirely sure why, but he guessed it was due to his first impression.

"You better fix that daydreaming habit of yours. Everyone has finished their activities; you are the only one left!" Marimo barks

Good god. I guess I was to absorbed by Tama's performance "My apologize, Instructor, I will proceed mine immediately"

Alright, no need to hold back my own skill now. If I dilly-dally around too much, Marimo will kill me for sure. Alright, I have to quickly assemble my rifle first. Max speed, here we go. "Done!"

Marimo and the girls extremely bewildered. None of them can believe what they just saw. That was way too fast compare to the previous record. Even the difficulty level in this exercise has rise up significantly as the practitioner has to assemble the gun blinded fold. Did he hide this ability of his during the field stripping lesson? "No big wonder since his only toys were nothing but guns" everyone agree silently this as a matter of fact

As Takeru heads toward the range, everyone gulp as they expect something amazing from him this time.

Tama chirps "Takeru san, can you do long range sniping?"

Takeru "Not as good as you though. Ah, wait a tiny bit; let me adjusting this gun first"

"Shirogane" Marimo roars "Stop chatting"

Crap. I just pull the trigger reflexively due to her loud voice. Good God, this mistake is inexcusable. I hurriedly look at the direction where I just fired my first bullet. Oh, it's better than I expected. The 500 meter target was hit dead center.

"Amazing, Takeru san" Tama squeak "Come on, Takeru san, show me how good you are at long range shot"

"I kind of feel embarrassed if you expecting this much from me after seeing how good you are Tama. But I may as well try" Takeru scratches his head and replies.

"Wow, that's some nerve, a long range shot in front of Tama. I really want to see this now" Chiruzu speaks expectantly while folding her arms.

"Don't expect much. So which one is the target? And do not point at that 1500 meters one. Even if it is me, there is no way I could hit it"

"Heh, that's some confidence you have there. So it means you are fine with any distance less than 1500?" Chiruzu has an arrogant smirk on her lips.

"Geh, whatever you said class rep, I will wipe that smirk on your face this time for good" Takeru exhaustedly replies to Chiruzu

"Oh, I shall be merciful. How about the 1000 meters?"Chiruzu grinned

"You are completely merciless, aren't you? I won't back down after going this far. One round is good enough"

Chiruzu was shocked. She was only kidding; she didn't expect Takeru will take it seriously. Even veterans would have trouble with such distance without any scope to support. Unless he is really blessed with talent like Tama, she doubted he could do it immediately in one shot. "You are really overconfident"

Then, Takeru lies down in the English posture mimic what Tama just did. He aims at the target.

Suddenly, "Shirogane!" Marimo's voice booms. Once again, Takeru pulls his trigger reflexively.

"That's not fair. I haven't put my gun into position yet!" Takeru yelps tearfully.

The girls giggle by this turn of event.

Chiruzu giggles as tears flow out of the corner of her eyes. "That's why I told you, you were completely overconfident."

Tama giggles "I feel bad for you Takeru san"

Ayamine "Poor boy"

Meiya tries to control her giggle as she speak "You are really clumsy in your way of doing things, Takeru"

I feel like crying. After all this bravado and that stupid performance, I have surely secured the title Takeru the Clown. "I WANT TO REDO IT NOW"

"Shirogane, come here a once!" Marimo's voice booms once more time

"Marimo chan…" Takeru weeps tearfully as he runs toward her direction.

"Yes, Mari…Instructor Jinguuji. What's your order?" Takeru was not entirely sure what happened. He changed the future of this world too much. He could not guess what is going on now.

"Professor Kouzuki has summoned you. March to her office immediately."

"Yes. Ma'am"

**Marimo POV**

When Takeru's figure has completely out of the range, Marimo turns her attention toward the girls who are still standing in their position and stare blankly at the target range. "What's going on?" she asks herself. These girls are extremely diligent and hardworking. Even if they have finished their activities, they would never stand lazily like that unlike some crybaby rookie ace she knew. She has no choice but heading toward their position to learn it.

Chiruzu can't close her mouth and keep muttering "No way"

Tamase chirps excitedly "That's impossible. That's way too amazing"

Ayamine has a rare irritation expression on her hard-to-read poker face "That's a fluke"

Meiya giggles as her eyes are full of admiration "He always has a way to surprise us. That is just in his nature"

Marimo is genuinely confused at each of their reactions. "Sasaki, what happen?" she asked Chiruzu.

The girls only realize their instructor presence now. They quickly fix their range and salute. "Instructor"

Marimo can't hide her curious "At ease! So, Sasaki, what did Shirogane do? "

Chiruzu speaks as she passes her binocular to Marimo. "Nothing, instructor. We was just so surprised that he was able to hit the 1000 meters target with only one shot"

Marimo looks at the binocular "That is while amazing result he had there. Regrettably not hitting center. But any direct hit like that would be fatal."

Marimo thinks for a while. The 1000 meters target could prove a challenge to even veterans. Shirogane is sure one heck of a prodigy. However, Marimo can't let this affect the squad performance. "Given Shirogane record in the last 2 days, I guess that we all should stop surprise at his unexpected performance. Speaking of which, Tamase could do even better at this, correct?"

"But even I can't replicate what he did just now" Tamase sheepishly spoke

""What do you mean? I saw you score dead center to even a 1500 meters before. Don't let a performance at this level tarnish your ability" Marimo is somewhat intrigued by what Tamase said

"He didn't aim at the target. He shot it immediately when he was so surprised to hear your order" Chiruzu explained. "And he still got such result. That's why all of us were so shocked"

Marimo was stunned. She looked at the binocular once again. "That must be definitely one heck of a fluke!"Marimo astonished let out a slip. She is definitely sure that even herself as an ex-elite of the Imperial Army could ever manage it. She muttered again "That must be a fluke". However, given Shirogane an unexpected performance up until now, even Marimo was not entirely sure if this shot was a fluke or not. Then, Marimo realizes that the girls are looking worriedly at her. [I must look really shocked]. Marimo coughed lightly and spoke "Ehem. Don't worry about it. It must be a fluke. No human could perform such task no matter how talented they are. Instead of worrying about this, you all should continue your practice. Your evaluation days are closed. "

Yuuko's office

"Shirogane, you are faster than I expected. Do you miss me that much?"Yuuko grinned as she spoke playfully to Takeru as he rushed into her room.

"Cut the chase sensei, you obviously didn't call me here just to ask that single question right?"Takeru threw a tantrum at her for make a fool of himself once again in front of his squad mates.

"Eh, but I missed you dearly, you know?" Yuuko still continues her silly antic.

"We are both busy with our duties, sensei. I'm sure you know that. We don't have time to flirting like that" Takeru exhaustedly muttered

"That's why we have to take full advantage of the time like that to deepen our relationship right!" Yuuko giggled and winked at Takeru

"Geh" Takeru face palmed. He definitely loses no matter what brilliant idea he may come up with in a battle of debate against his Yuuko sensei. "I will go back to my barrack now if you don't go to the main topic"

"You are really a boring man today."Yuuko looks disappointed. "I will pay my sister a visit at her lab to receive material regarding the construction of the 00 unit in the day after tomorrow. I will be back after a week. If you need anything during that time, contact Irina in her office."

"BETA will attack this base from Sadogashima in Sunday November 11 around noon" Takeru replied "I want you to deploy the Imperial Army to be ready for their invasion. I had filed their movements and strategy that the Imperial used against them last time in this disk" Takeru place a disk on Yuuko's hand.

"That's sudden…Shirogane just one question?"Yuuko ask him with her usual poker face as she stares into the disk on her hand.

Takeru cut it; he has already known what she going to ask next. He caught on to her trail of thought thankfully to his previous experience of the last loop and Kasumi's little gift "I have no proof of that. However, Yuuko sensei, I am the only one in this world could know that. From my experience in all of my previous loops, this part of their invasion remains unchanged. You want to recruit more supporters for your Alternative IV project right? This is a big scoop. It's a matter of fact that in this world, there is no one could truly guess the tactics or patterns of the BETA movement even as we battled them for decades. This time, the BETA wants to reclaim this base which was originally one of their HIVEs. If you give an impression that you could read through their real intentions as well as their movement, you will gather more people to join your plan rather than the ALTERNATIVE V. However, if that invasion was not happened like my memory, you will lose some of your credibility in this chessboard. You can choose to ignore it too since the Imperial Army manage to destroy all the BETA hostile force in the last minute when the BETA has broke through the last line of defense "

Yuuko smiled and spoke "That didn't sound like one of your reasoning at all Shirogane. In fact, it sounds more like mine. However, it's not necessary for you to put the last part in if you want to convince me to deploy the troop right?"

Takeru could only sheepishly let out a small laugh "There is nothing can truly hide away from you, isn't it sensei? I pledge you my unchanged oath twice, didn't I? I am your ally, assistant and accomplice in this chess board you are playing. A failure on my part will lead to your downfall and vice versa. What I can provide you a surprisingly limited. I have only the advantage of knowledge, not time, not power, and definitely not the wheel of destiny. You, Yuuko sensei have the advantage of power, resource and your talents. I just want to make my stance clear to you in this opportunity. I want to win this battle with the least casualty. So in the end, which side will you place this bet on?"

Yuuko laughs happily and extends her right hand "I like that argument of yours, Shirogane. Very well, I will place the token on your side this time. Don't let me down, Shirogane."

Takeru takes Yuuko extended hand and grins at her. "I won't."

Takeru abruptly remember that he needs Yuuko to do him a few favors. Now that his Yuuko sensei will leave this base for a week, he just might as well as hasten his plan. He speaks "Yuuko sensei, can you order one of the two seat Russian model simulator TSF as well as a two seat cockpit with its currently installed OS for that same simulator module? I had some new ideas regarding it usage. In addition, please grant me the access to use any of the simulators in the hangar as well as the co-operation of the chief maintenance."

Yuuko can't hold back her curiosity; she asks "Both of those tasks can be done easily. But why not just order a whole Russian TSF instead of a cockpit?"

Takeru was intrigued by this question of her, he intends to surprise her but she surprised him in return. "Sensei, that's weird. Why don't you ask about the reason I choose the 2 seats model? I thought that would be the very first question that you would ask. Instead you even didn't bother"

Yuuko snickers "Isn't your reason for that obvious? Anyone can tell right?"

Takeru is ultimately stunned"…" [Was my intention that obvious to her? Or is this one of her usual psychological trap?]

Yuuko giggles amusingly "Eh. What's with that stunned look of yours? I expected to see a much more amazing reaction from you but seem like I was wrong."

"…"

"So who is the lucky girl?"Yuuko asks "The samurai girl, the loli mascot, the Megane Tsundere girl, or the weird one?"

"What the hell you were talking about? Beside I am a mecha type otaku not an eroge type otaku, don't use words that only you could understand" Takeru uses his entire brain cells to access this single hint Yuuko just gave.

"Eh, still acting innocent? I know that your manly urge is really hard to control sometime, give the fact that you are constantly surround by beautiful ladies all the time and unable to do anything. Isn't that is why you order a 2 seat module. Using practice as an excuse to get private time with any girls you want right."

"Arg… why do you have to sexually harass me like this every time we talk? Beside none of them would be my co-pilot. It was Kasumi that I had in mind." Takeru feels exhausted as he yells

"It's a crime Shirogane" Yuuko was entirely unsurprised hearing that from Takeru

[Good God, She already knows that it was Kasumi. She just enjoys teasing me] "I do not have such a fetish. Stop accusing me. Besides, there are three reasons that I want to order the cockpit module. Firstly, the USSR will hardly agree to give you one of their remnant ALTERNATIVE III secret easily if you were to ask a whole TSF. Secondly, the shipment time of the cockpit module was faster than a TSF. There were too many complicated procedures for this part while I need it urgently for my plan. Thirdly, we can integrate the whole cockpit into any of our TSF easily. Since I only need to learn about their basic framework, and OS."

Yuuko folds her arms and asks "You still haven't really answered my question. What are you intend to do with the two seat module?"

Takeru smiles lightly "That will be my surprise gift to you sensei. If I told you now, it will be no fun anymore"

Yuuko speaks to Takeru with great seriousness as she looks deep into his eyes "I hope that you know what you are doing Shirogane"

Takeru smiles "I know what I am doing sensei. If your plans in this board are the main dishes, think this little one of mine as a side dish. You will learn about it very soon after you come back from professor Makoto lab"

Yuuko "Then I will wait for your good news, Shirogane"

"Me too, I will wait for your good news, sensei. I will contact you immediately if something unexpected come up" Takeru smiles at his sensei.

Yuuko smiles "Good, now go back to your squad Shirogane"

**(L4 Corridor) Takeru POV**

Yuuko sensei, I'm sorry. With your agreement to use the hangar as I like, the first phase of my plan has begun. This is where I change the future to my suite. My naivety, powerlessness, and lack of resolve have driven both of us into corner in my last loops. We both have lost something irreplaceable and invaluable. I lost all of my dearest beings while you lost your own humanity, your heart. To make thing worse, I cursed and blamed you after Marimo death. I made you took all the responsibilities. You hid your backstage working from me not only because you scare of my naivety would ruin your plan but also because you care for my own humanity. You don't want to see me become a heartless shell just like you. Despite you may appear treat me harshly as one of your pawn and a soldier, you sheltered me in your own way. All of your plans make me a hero of light, of hope. Yet, every single action I took force you to become a witch of darkness. If not for the gift that Kasumi gave me, I would have never able to imagine all of the stuff that you went through. I am really admired that strength of yours, sensei. That's why sensei, this time, it would be my responsibility to save you and your wish. I already swore this once that I would protect everything I hold dear, including you. That's why, this time I will become a true hero of this world for real. The kind of hero you envision, the kind of hero that you were **truly unconciously** wish for.

**Combat lesson, Takeru POV**

If I was to rank the list of the strongest people I have met in combat, no doubt, Meiya would appear in the top 5. First Lt. Hayase would forever undisputedly hold the honor of the strongest. She was completely a monster with or without a TSF and definitely the strongest of the fable Valkyrie. Next in the line, Tsukuyomi Mana undisputedly is the next strongest person I could think of. In my former world, she is a shinobi who able to move in a manner that even define the law of Physics itself. In this world, she is a commanding officer of the Honorable Imperial Guard- the undisputedly strongest army in this entire empire of Japan. Next, Captain Michiru Izumi, she is one heck of a perfect woman if not for her problem with capturing the heart of her crush. Meiya and Ayamine follow next in the line. One of them is a Katana practitioner expert and the other is a close quarter combat expert.

In my last loop, it's not a boast if I say I could take out Meiya or Ayamine in a one on one in no time. However, my strength wasn't truly superior to both of them. My physics and technique was slightly better due to all the exercises accumulate of my continuous looping life. However, the true advantage is my experience in sparring against them which is too, gained from my accumulated looping life. The only reason I was able to dominate any of them head to head is mainly due knowing all of their habits, techniques, and tactics. However, by no mean one of them is weak. Just imagine how could you win in a paper-scissor-stone if your opponent already knows what you going to throw at them before you even make your move. It is similar in that sense for combat.

However, I don't know the reason why Meiya and Ayamine went easy on me in this loop. If it is Ayamine I could understand, but it is impossible for Meiya to go easy on me knowing my strength. Arg, I can't stand this any longer. I have no choice but complain "Meiya, stop go easy on me. Come at me with your full prowess. I know you could do even better than that."

Meiya has a surprise and angry looked on her face "My apologize, Takeru. But I did. I would never do something as insulting as go easy on another warrior."

I immediately apologize as well "I'm sorry Meiya. I had falsely accused you. I think there is something wrong with me"

There is no way that Meiya would lie in this situation. And it's completely impossible that both Meiya and Ayamine became any weaker. I didn't interfere to their childhood time or something similar. That's why it is impossible that any of them has become any weaker. And that leave the only possible answer to this situation, I have become stronger without any knowledge of that. How and when did it happen? I wonder.

"Sorry Meiya, could we stop for a moment"

"Sure, but what's on your mind Takeru? You appear to daydream quite a lot during our spar."

"I am not quite sure of myself Meiya. You may not believe it but for some reason, I just find out that I am stronger than what I am capable of. If I was to put it in another word, for some unknown reason, it seems that I gained strength that I am not even aware of it myself. That's why I feel like you were going easy against me this entire time" I confess truthfully this time. I even find this situation is rather shocking.

"It's really frustrating to admit this but you were completely dominant in our fight. I was never dominated in such way." Meiya admits while folding her arms.

"Don't be. I am really shocked at this newfound strength of mine as well. I didn't expect myself to be this strong."[Don't worry about that, sooner or later, you will have to face Hayase yourself. I will forever salute you for that courage. She is completely a monster that loves a good fight. Even I don't want to meet her in combat]

Meiya giggles "That doesn't sound plausible at all Takeru. Everything about you is surely has the unexpected factor about it"

Suddenly, I want to test the full extent of this strength. "Meiya, please don't take it in the wrong way. I want to see how strong I have become. May I ask if both you and Ayamine take on me at the same time"

Meiya surprises for a moment. Then, she smiles calmly "It's fine with me. I want to see that strength of yours with my own eyes as well."

"Thank you for put up with my selfishness"

Meiya "No, I have to thank you instead. It is rare to buy a chance to fight anyone as strong as you"

"Oy. Ayamine, Class Rep, Tama. Can you stop your sparring for a bit? I want to talk."I decide to call out the rest of the squads

When the rest of the squads have finally assembled, Takeru decide to make his speech "Um, I think there is something wrong with my body right now. I think I need your help Ayamine"

Ayamine blushes brightly and waves her hands "No way…"

Takeru decides to continue his speech "I have just discovered it recently but…"

"But what?" an icy voice belong to Marimo can be heard.

Sensing her killing intent, I stop what I am doing and turn to the direction of the voice. "Instructor, do you have any order for me?"

Marimo smiles wickedly while her icy eyes beam to me "I don't. But I want to ask why do you stop the group activities and make a public love confession right now?"

I think she has made a mistake regarding this whole situation "I was not my intention instructor. It is just that, I think there is something wrong with my body right now. I think I need Ayamine and Meiya help right now"

For a few seconds, I think time stop for everyone except me and Meiya.

Marimo stutters while she blushing furiously "H…how …s…shameless! I …don't believe you could say it in public with such a straight face. WORSE…y...you ask… two girls at the same time"

For some reasons, everyone around has the same expression. I don't quite catch on what so bad about sparring with both Ayamine and Meiya at the same time.

Meiya sighed and speak to me "You are truly a wonder of life Takeru. I just can't believe that you were so dense and clumsy despite being such a prodigy. I will give you a helping hand"

"Please Meiya, your help is much appreciated. I am not sure what is going on now "I relief as Meiya offer her help.

Meiya speaks "Everyone, Takeru didn't mean anything like that. He was just clumsily phrasing his intention wrongly. Let me rephrase it in a way that all of us could understand. What he means is He thinks that he is clearly too strong, he want to have a go with both Ayamine and me at the same time."

Ayamine's eyes flare up eerily "You are so dead Takeru"

Tama looks completely lost at what to do

Chiruzu "What's nerve…"

Marimo was stunned regarding what she just heard. She then roars "What's nerve…. I authorize it. Misurugi, Ayamine, you both are not allowed to hold back. Beat him silly for all I care."

"Roger that"

"Damn it, I just might die for real this time. Meiya, I don't remember phrasing my words like that" I am really worried about my life now after hearing such an order from Marimo

Meiya sticks out her tongue teasingly and smiles at me in a way that only I could she her act "But, it resolves everything better this way right"

I blush at this reaction of her. I have never seen Meiya has such cute reaction like that.

Marimo "Shirogane, Why are you standing in daze like that? Prepare for combat immediately"

I muttered quietly so that only I can hear "Yes Marimo chan, whatever you may say"

I step to the middle of the practice field. Meiya and Ayamine follow my steps.

I fix my stance as soon as Meiya and Ayamine circle around me. Damn, even this is my opinion, it is more nerve wrecking than I ever though. It's now that I realize how amazing Hayase was. It is impossible to imagine that she was able to take out both Ayamine and Meiya at the same time especially when these two was much stronger compare to they are now.

"A chance" Ayamine broke the silence and give an aerial spinning kick from behind

It abruptly woke me from my daydream. I immediately crouched close to the ground to dodge it. If I have guard against it, it would definitely leave me paralyze for seconds with such force that Ayamine just produce. A sudden drop kick was immediately followed by Meiya from the front. I divert the kick power sideway barely in time as I fix my center of gravity. Before I could make any movement, Ayamine follow with a sweep kick to destroy my balance from my right side. I barely dodge that in time as I jump and counter with a vertical spin kick. Ayamine guards against it with both arms. I got you now Ayamine. Your arms has gone numb now; I will take you out with my next move now. This game has become too dangerous. Suddenly I realize that it was I who was trapped. Meiya is releasing a horizontal fullhouse kick from my back, I could neither dodge forward as Ayamine is blocking my kick or I turn back to guard against it. [Crap this going to be seriously hurt. Meiya is releasing one her strongest move in her arsenals.] Before I realize it, my body move by its own will without receive any inputting command from me. My body falls forward head first as if to be buckled down by its own centrifugal force straightly to Ayamine then suddenly perform an aerial roll over Ayamine crouch stance. While still in aerial state, my body once again releases another side way rolling including a 45 degree spinning kick in combo toward Ayamine exposed back. Just as my feet reach the ground, once again my body booms into action on its all, leaping to Meiya direction while bracing the ground as close as possible.

Meiya barely has time to fix her stance as her missed kick has disrupted her balance; she decides to chain another attack to meet Takeru's attack head on. Spinning her disrupted balance body and whipping out a spinning kick like a sickle, Meiya releases a spear thrusting stab with her right hand in addition. Meiya has truly believed that the goddess of victory has smile upon her. Takeru agility will become his down fall as he can't dodge in mid air and he can't stop this whole momentum in his current position. Furthermore, her whipping kick receive a power up from the centrifugal force of her spin and Takeru's forward momentum. Even if he manages to guard against it, by the next moment he will be crushed to the ground with both of his arms went paralyzed as the result of the force.

Just as Takeru was forced to defend against Meiya whipping kick in mid air, his body crouches sideway and bends toward the ground. Meiya kicks meet Takeru's left shoulder vertically. The force of her kick shook Takeru body into a slanted spin makes her spear-like thrusting miss its target. By the time Meiya's feet has touch the ground, Takeru's right elbow has long stay motionless in front of her face.

"No way…"Takeru, Tama, Chiruzu and Marimo speak in unison.

Takeru was just as stunned as everyone else by this sudden turn of event. His whole body completely froze as Takeru is recalling those absurd movements of his just now.

Meiya smiles and breaks the silence"It's your victory, Takeru. That was one amazing feat."

Tama runs straight to Takeru side and speaks excitedly "Amazing, that was really amazing Takeru san. I can't believe my eyes that you could move like that"

Chiruzu looks at Takeru in amazement "That's some crazy moves you have there, Takeru"

Ayamine stands up slowly and speaks "I have really underestimated you Takeru. Those movements were completely out of place"

Takeru was not even aware of his surroundings cheer. He was still lost in thought and flashback. Those movements have some similarity to his combat style. However, his combat style which taken Meiya and Tsukuyomi's forms was graceful and deathly. While the combat style Takeru learn from Ayamine was simply unrestrained and flexible. As a result, Takeru's style is a mixture of Ayamine, Meiya and Tsukuyomi movement. However, those movements just now barely resemble any of them. They were completely brutal and reckless in nature. Moreover, those movements surely overwhelm anyone look at them with their boldness and prowess.

"It was that battle madden woman" Takeru roars as he finally realizes his source of strength while remain completely impervious of his surroundings. Of all the people he knew, these crazy move sets could belong to no one but the First Lt. Hayase.

In the last loop, Takeru positioned as the storm vanguard 2 in the Valkyrie. Hayase took him under her wings and trained him harder than anyone in the squad. Needless to say, her training for Takeru is toughest as she held special interest in Takeru's prowess as an ace. She has requested duels with Takeru as she trained him from A to Z in all sort of combat simulations. However, even until the moment she passed away, her request was still unanswered.

Takeru has unknowingly adopted Hayase combat style into his own through his time working as Storm vanguard 2. "No", Takeru muttered. What he adopted wasn't Hayase combat style. It was Hayase's TSF combat style to be precise. He has never seen anything as deadly and brutal as that. There were no excess movement in those graceless battle madden movements. If he was asked to summary about the notable characteristic of this style in term of RPG, it would be as brutal and reckless as a berserker and as merciless and deadly as an assassin.

No wonder he found both Meiya and Ayamine weaker than usual. Given his merciless and strict training under Hayase, his strength has improved exponentially as the result without any of his knowledge.

"Tought love huh?" Takeru can't help but smile and speak out one of Hayase famous line.

"…ru…Takeru, Takeru"Meiya

"Did he hit his head during the spar?"Ayamine

"I don't think he did but his look and behavior right now is really scary"Meiya

"Let me call him again Takeru, Takeru , Takeru," Tama

" , thank you" Takeru smiles while still in his dreamland, completely obvious of his surroundings.

"Uuuuu….He is mumblingsome girl's name now" Tama

"Someone wakes this guy up. We have an interrogation to do" Chiruzu

Girls, watch and learn. For this situation, there is only one solution" Marimo speaks and clenches her fist tightly. "If tough love is what you want, then you can have it!"Marimo then delivers a might knock on Takeru forehead.

"Ouch, what are you doing Marimo chan? It's really hurt" Takeru has finally fully-awaken from his dream land.

"Not any worse than my hand, what does your skull make of? Adamantium?" Marimo massage her fist tearfully.

"Don't blame me for it. It was you who hit me" Takeru yelps while he tearfully massaging his forehead as well.

Suddenly, Ayamine locks her right arm around Takeru's left arm. Meiya follows Ayamine lead by locks her left arm to Takeru's right arm. Takeru was really surprise by this turn of event. All the girls in his squad were glaring menacingly at him.

"Who is Hayase?" Chiruzu gives him a look that could kill

"HAYASE? How do you know about her?" Takeru was surprised

Chiruzu knocks Takeru with all her might "Don't answer a question with another question", then she tearfully massaging her fist "Instructor was correct, you are really hard-head, what material is that skull of yours making of? Orichalcum?"

"Stop hitting me already, it's hurt" Takeru yelps in tears

"Answer my question first, who is Hayase?"

"You mean Lt. Hayase Mitsuki of the Valkyrie?" Takeru wonder how Chiruzu learn about Hayase at this early stage

"I knew it. No wonder those movements of yours look so familiar" Marimo speaks then, she barks "What is your relationship with Mitsuki of the Valkyrie?"

"I was her…"Takeru speaks

Takeru was about to say I was her squadmate. But thankfully, he manages to stop that slip of tongue. He heave out in relief as he just avoid one heck of a trouble. But little does he know that he is only digging his own grave

"You was her what?"

"Her…"Takeru uses all of his brain cells to search for an excuse no matter how far fetch it is. He can't die here before he can save this world, because of a single girl's name who is not even his lover.

"Her…"Takeru keep muttering this single world like a madman while searching for an excuse

"Her what?" the girls speak in unison once again

"Her hardcore fan!" Takeru cried out as he yield to the pressure of the girls killing intent

"Eh"…. Everyone standing on the field let out that single sound as the result of Takeru unexpected line.


	8. Chapter 7:Changeable and Unchangeable(4)

**Chapter 7: Changeable and unchangeable part4**

**Takeru POV**

Good God. To hell with this mess of Hayase's hardcore fan. Good god, I' m seriously dying here. Me and that battle madden woman? I don't know if this is a twisted of fate or someone twisted sense of humor. Recalling the event at the combat field only bring me nothing but embarrassment and shame.

"Her hardcore fan!" Takeru cried out as he yield to the pressure of the girls killing intent

"Eh"…. Everyone standing on the field let out that single sound as the result of Takeru unexpected line.

Time stop for everyone on the combat field including the clown himself who is tearfully realized one heck of a mess he just created.

The first to regain time herself was Marimo "Why's Hayase of all the people? I could understand if it's Izumi or Haruka. Why's Hayase?"

I don't have any idea about that as well Marimo chan. She was the closest to me among all the Valkyrie, her combat style rubbed on me unknowingly. No choice in this matter, I have to make a dash for myself here…

"Geh"

"You shall not escape Takeru", both Meiya and Ayamine steel up their iron locks. "Not until you explain"

My body simply froze as I have just seen a divine revelation. My gift to Yuuko wasn't the project I work with Kasumi but my KIA report filed on her table with the title "Live and die for the sake of love", at least she could have a good laugh to relieve her stress.

"Explain you Takeru", everyone send their hostile glare at the clown.

"She is my…" I couldn't think of any excuses now

"She is your what?"

"She is my…" I still couldn't think of any excuse

"…" the killing intent intensified while the glaring from the girls petrifies Takeru himself.

Something, some excuse, anything will do, no matter how farfetched,…

Then, something which was long locked inside the bottom of my heart was unlocked. "She is beautiful and strong". The time I spent under her wings is vividly displayed in my head. How she motivated and looked after my helpless self when I was still in shock after Marimo chan's death. "She is smart and caring for her squad". While she appears to be strong and dependable outside to everyone in our squad, she herself is just another normal girl inside. This is the part of her that makes her the most remarkable among the Valkyrie. No matter how depressed or despaired she was, she would never yield to any of those pitiful feeling while motivate everyone else with one of her usual jokes or challenge. "She prioritizes her friends over herself. While she was renowned for her strength as the undisputed ace of the Valkyrie, it was her caring side of her that I found most admirable. Never succumb to despair or sorrow for the sake of everyone around her. She was reliable and dependant when it counts." She was the one who honed and tempered the weak and depress me into a warrior whose worthy of everyone's expectation. The moment she sacrificed herself at the bottom of the base was just too cruel for me to accept it. I was too powerless to do anything, too powerless to save her. That was when one of my emotional nerves snapped. I locked away these feeling to the bottom of my soul, and accepted her legacy as a member of the Storm vanguard. If I succumbed to those miserable feeling inside me, what would happen to those girls in the squad? If I didn't stand tall and keep my head held high, I would never able to meet up with her expectation and her last wish. "She is too, another important piece of my soul who defines what I am today."

"…"when I open my eyes after reminiscence my memories of Hayase, the whole world around me was blurry. My eyes were clouded. Hot tear streamed down my own face like a broken faucet. Now if I was thinking about it, her death was one of the most traumatic experiences for me. I was powerlessly forced to run away, left her behind and accepted her death.

"We are sorry Takeru, we didn't mean to…"Meiya looked downward and spoke guiltily

"We are sorry…" The rest of the Squad responded guiltily in unison

"No, as long as you all can understand it." I sheepishly wipe away my tears and cracked a small laugh. I never intended to let out all of these realistic emotions of mine out into such speech. I was only intend to come up with some farfetched excuse, however, the sudden visualize of her image has brought out my locked away emotion.

Marimo irritably minces her words "What the hell are you talking about Shirogane? She is still living and kicking" she then sends me a chilling glare "and stop stupidly turning to your crybaby self to escape"

"Eh. She is still alive?" The girls couldn't hide their surprise as they listen to this information from Marimo

"Gulp." How true! Crap! I forgot that woman was station in this base as well. After all, she was a candidate for the 00 unit.

"You spoke as if you know her very closely. How did you acquaint with her? Your profile says that you were in the State up until now." (Sorry America, I know there is definitely not a single American guy as stupid and dense as this guy. If you want to blame this citizenship of his, put the blame on Yuuko)

"Gulp." I unconsciously swallow my saliva and sweat profusely as the girls renew their killing intent toward me once more time.

Among 36 strategies of Sun Zi, only one would work well in this particular situation. I told myself. Tactical retreat!

"Instructor, it's time for lunch now. See you later in class. I can't wait to have myself stuff " I spoke while break out of the girls enclosure in full dash.

**(October 24, 2001) 9.00 pm Takeru POV**

Good god, so much trouble for a woman who is not even my lover. Hayase is surely one bizarre existence. I can only pray that the next morning, Marimo chan and the girls' wraith will subside somehow.

Takeru connects the last cable to the simulator and speaks "Kasumi, can you begin the record now?"

Kasumi is typing some commands at the Commanding monitor device which is connecting to the simulator. "Please wait for a moment Takeru san, I am calibrating the device."

Takeru realizes what he is doing is tougher than he expected without any of Yuuko' assistant. Even he could grasp the concept completely, the practice is actually impossible to proceed without Kasumi help.

"You are good to go now Takeru san" Kasumi calls

"Yosh, here I go" Takeru grins delightedly as he grabs his control stick tightly. "Heh, this sensation is the best after all. To be one with your mount"

**11.50 pm(Yokohama base Hangar)**

"Kasumi, let stop here today. I can pack up the stuff here on my own. You only need to retrieve the Commanding monitor back with the OS data." Takeru speaks as he let out a big yawn

"Good night Takeru san" Kasumi speaks as she holds the monitor in her arms.

"Good night Kasumi" Let meet here at the same time tomorrow.

After the small figure of Kasumi disappear from his sight, Takeru packs up the connecting cables lazily. He then went back to the simulator to retrieve his memories record device. It shows good results. As this rate, by the time Yuuko sensei returns, he would completed the new OS. Takeru decides to go back to his own room as he turns off the simulator.

He notices something weird with this single simulator. One of the courses is online. It should be offline at this current time without anyone doing their training. Only with authorization commands, the course will be opened to use. Without any authorize command code, this course shouldn't be online at all. Takeru becomes curious as this newfound error in the machine. He chooses to take the course out of curiosity. "Course SSS is commencing. All unit stand by…" A Mechanical voice emits through Takeru's receiver.

"Course SSS?" Takeru has no memory of such course in all of his previous loops.

Eh? I can customize my own TSF for this mission? That's weird. For lower level course, the Type97-Fubiki will be used. Higher level course, depend on the course priority, the Type77-Gekishin, Type89-Kagerou or the Type94-Shiranui will be available. But in this course for some reason, I could choose any of the fours for this mission. Let's me see to condition of the mission. Eh, it's like this course create for dueling purpose. "Total annihilation to the opposing TSF". I can't help but think that this course is closer to the Valgern game that I use to crazy about rather than a training course design for combat purpose.

"Yosh, I choose you Fubuki" Takeru was excited at this new found course

"Please choose the design mode for the course." The mechanical voice once again emitted through the transmitter.

Mode A is simply a one-on-one battle while mode B is a one vs. many battle. Takeru can't help but think that this is actually more like a Mecha game program than an actual-combat purpose program. "Let's try with mode A then"

Suddenly, a list of codes appears on the simulator screen as Takeru was quite loss at what to do next "So, do I have to choose one of these code to input to the main screen? Let try it then"

Just as Takeru finish entering the code, the main screen went black and the Mechanical voice booms through the transmitter. "All unit stand by. Mission start in 5, 4, 3, 2 ,1, 0. Destroy all opposing TSF at will."

The main screen flares up as its show Takeru the ruin of the Hiragi town outside of the Yokohama base. "So it's a hide and seek game. Let's do our best Fubuki"

Takeru then pilots his TSF through the ruin stealthily. After 30 minutes, still no trace can be found from the opponent TSF. Takeru can't help but muttered "This map is too big for a one on one. Unless one side decides to show up first, there is no way we can end this hide and seek game."

Takeru's Fubuki walks out of its hiding place in broad light. Takeru turns his IFF on as well. "Let see how strong is the opponent". The Fubuki match slowly though the ruin with its IFF turn on as if to invite any of sort of attack against it. The atmosphere was covered in an eerie silence save for the sound of the Fubuki footstep. Suddenly, Takeru was shuddered by some unknown feeling as he pulls back his Fubuki immediately in response. The left shoulder of the Fubuki was completely blown off as its body shook uncontrollably in its landing. Takeru is sweating cold sweat inside his simulator. The opponent is an extremely skillful sniper. It's probably just as good as Tamase in the accuracy. If Takeru was to pull back his Fubuki any later than that just now, it would be his cockpit that was blow up. Anyway, he has spotted the position of the opposing TSF. Takeru still keeps his IFF on while drive his Fubuki to meet the opposing TSF. Another bullet was shot from that same place, Takeru maneuvers his Fubuki barely in time to dodge it. The bullet grazed through the armor of the Fubuki and create a white spark. "That was crazy", the opponent pilot AI response are extremely good. The speed that was used to correct the timing in Takeru TSF movement from such range is just completely crazy. Let alone such a huge angle of depression from the place the opposing TSF fire that shot. "An ace!" Takeru can't hide his excitement as his Fubuki perform a double jump shot through the vacant ruin toward the opposing TSF. He let out a hail of bullets toward the top of the highest building in the Hiragi town. Amidst the gray smoke, a shadow of a type-94 Shiranui can be seen.

The black Shiranui jumps off from its hiding place from the opposite side of the building. Takeru barely has time to correct his Fubuki movement as he was about to exhaust his booster with the double jump shot. He completely frustrated at the old OS of this TSF he is driving. The control time lag is too large, mobility is too slow and include the freeze time during a landing, he wasted a total 5 seconds without able to do anything instead of catching up with the opposing TSF. "Darn it" Takeru yells out loud as he turns off the assisting systems of the Fubuki's OS. "Good, now I can go all out" Takeru laughs delightedly as he pushes the one arm Fubuki into chasing the shadow of the opposing Shiranui.

Even with an inferior booster, chasing after the opposing Shiranui wasn't a problem at all for Takeru's Fubuki in its current state. Firstly, the only person who are able to perform the double jump in this world at the moment is Takeru himself. Secondly, the Fubuki is no longer has freeze-time during landing. The black Shiranui let out a storm of bullets to stop the Fubuki from closing the distance. Takeru shakes his control sticks to guide his Fubuki through the storm of bullet. Error messages keep on appearing in the screen at every single movement of the one arm Fubuki. Takeru told himself to avoid fighting a mid range and long range combat with the opposing TSF as his current state of Fubuki won't able to handle it at all. With the lock-on system, balancer, OBW (operation by wire) system turn off, the Fubuki chances to compete in a war of projectiles is basically nil. However, Takeru could turn those disadvantages of his into advantages if it was to become a close quarter combat with the Fubuki new mobility.

The black Shiranui suddenly makes a sharp turn and it disappears into the one of the intersection. Takeru could only let out smirk "Is this an invitation to a duel or a trap? I don't care either way. This time, it's my win." The black Shiranui waits anticipatedly as the IFF showed the movement of the one arm Fubuki is getting nearer to its trap. 5, 4 , 3, 2, 1, 0. the target is in position, the Shiranui shoots a hail of bullets through a shopping mall as the Fubuki IFF signal its position in the line of fire of the Shiranui. Gray smoke spread through the intersection and the gun noise from the Shiranui echoes throughout the ruin of Hiragi town like a war cry of victory. Just when the gun noise has fully stopped, the black Shiranui comes out of its hiding place to check the condition of its prey. However, as a gust of the wind blows through the intersection, only a broken IFF transmitter could be seen. The black Shiranui immediately draws its combat sword the moment it recognizes that the one arm Fubuki still in the game.

"Checkmate" Takeru's voice explodes as his Fubuki drops down from the roof of the shopping mall and cleaves the black Shiranui into halves in a vertical spinning slash. "It's my win. Do you think I am stupid enough to chase you into a corner with my IFF on?" However, just the moment the one arm Fubuki land, the cockpit shook violently as if it was hit by a meteorite. Takeru braces himself as he grips his control stick tightly. "That was one heck of an impact" As Takeru open his eyes to look for the source of impact in his simulator screen, his Fubuki was in halves just like the Shiranui.

"Mission completed. All unit standby" the mechanical voice emits through the transmitter signal the end of the course.

"So in the end, the joints can't handle such the landing impact now the balancer and OBW turn off. Arg, I don't feel like I win at all. This is a draw at most"

Takeru want to try the course once more time but he finally realize it is 1.24 am. "Crap at this rate, Marimo chan will surely kill me in the morning." He quickly packs up all the devices and runs to his room afterward.

**? POV (Yokohama hangar) 4.30am, October 25, 2001**

A blue hair beauty is taking the same "SSS course" as our protagonist in the hangar. She realizes of some new change in the program as it records all entry log of pilots taking the course and converting those movement of the pilot into an AI. "I don't remember registering this entry at all."

**6.06 am**

The blue hair beauty's screaming echoes through the silent hangar "What's the hell is that" Of all the people she knows, there is nobody could replicate those crazy movement she just saw in the course. If she didn't check the control log record in the simulator, she must admit that those movements were cheated somehow by rewriting the program of the course. Furthermore, she shivers at the crazy stuffs that pilot did during a combat which is turning off the assisting OS just to increase his mobility, an act of suicidal that no Eishi could even dream of. Worse, the control, the movement of the TSF that irregular Eishi pulled of is definitely...unheard, unseen, unimaginable and unthinkable. One couldn't possibly imagine of an existence like that, who could perform such feat.


	9. Chapter 8: It's a secret

**Chapter 8: It's a secret**

**October 31, 2001 (Class room)**

"Shirogane, Shirogane" Marimo roars thunderously the name of the owner of a mysterious ability to drive her insane without fail with any action he took.

"Takeru, Takeru wake up" Meiya calls worriedly at the brave guy who is currently sleeping in Marimo class

Unaware of his surrounding, Takeru is sleeping innocently. However, the most notable aspect of is not that he is actually able to sleep in Marimo class but…

"How's on the Earth he able to do it?" Chiruzu can't help but sigh in amazement as she looks at the face of the crybaby ace.

"I must have him teach me this skill of his" Ayamine speaks in admiration

"Takeru san please wake up" Tama worries for Takeru's fate as Marimo is clearly reaching her limit

"ZZzz" the clown is still completely unaware of the surrounding commotion. Takeru sits straightly while his eyes are fully open and focus at the blackboard. One must admit that he could have passed easily as a diligent student who is paying attention to the lecture if not for his snoring and drooling.

"Someone wakes him up. Or I will kill him myself" Marimo clenches her fist tightly as her anger has reaching limit

The girls get up from their own sit immediately and form a circle around the sleeping beauty. They shake him furiously to wake him up and prevent his demise.

"Takeru, you better wake up fast" Meiya desperately calls while shaking the sleepy head clown

"Takeru san, wake up quick, you are going to die at this rate" Tama look back and ford between the sleeping Takeru and the furious Marimo

"Wake up quickly idiot, Instructor Jinguuji may kill you for real at this rate" Chiruzu worriedly shakes Takeru as she could sense Marimo is about to be exploded.

The clown appears to be disturbed by the noise and the shaking. However, he still shows no sight of any intention to wake up from his deep slumber. "Zzzz"

"…"Ayamine folds her arms and thinks deeply despite the commotion in front of her.

"Ayamine san. Do something to wake Takeru up as well. He will die this time for sure" Tama begs with her puppy eyes.

"No choice…" Ayamine looks furious for some reasons. Next, she extents her hand to signal the girls stop shaking the sleeping clown. She moves next to Takeru and whisper irritatingly into his right ear "Hayase is looking for you Shirogane"

Takeru was brought back from his deep slumber at the mention of that one particular girl's name. However, he is just as shocked as everyone else. [What are they doing here?] "If you girls don't go back to your seat, Marimo chan will scold you. Look! She is clearly angry at you. You better go back to your seat quick"

"No way…" the girls mutters in unison, including Ayamine herself. She never expected that could wake Takeru up at all.

"What with that no way? Quick, go back to your seat. We can't continue the lecture at this rate" Takeru is still obvious of his surrounding

"No way…"the girls are yet still unable to recover from the shock. Even they tried all sort of solutions to wake the clown up; they would have never expected he would react instantaneously to the name of the ace of the Valkyrie.

"Shi…ro…gane" Marimo eyes have gone bloodshot as she advances to the group

"Marimo chan, please forgive them in my stead, I will ask them to return to their seat immediately." Takeru could sense his Marimo chan hostility; he extremely worries about the fate of the petrified girls around him.

"You are completely unbelievable Takeru san" Tama dejectedly returns to her seat as she speak

"You can die for all I care Takeru" Chiruzu speaks angrily

"Shirogane…die" Ayamine speaks vexingly

"I have to work even harder at this rate" Meiya sadly mutters something to herself as she return to her seat.

Among the UN force, the Valkyrie is among the most famous troops. They are a group of Independant Special Task Force make up of elites among elites. Their fame is just as great as the Imperial Guard for their supreme skills and achievement. The girls are completely depressed as they tremble at the prowess of their greatest rival that Takeru has always admired. Worse, she is the undisputed ace of the Valkyrie and a beauty to boost.

Even as Takeru himself is confused at the mood of the girls, he tries his best to sooth the fury of Marimo. "Instructor, they have finally gone back to their seat. Please forgive their odd behavior and continue your lecture"

Marimo can barely contain her anger anymore at every single sentence escape from Takeru's mouth. She has long passed from the threshold of self- control.

Takeru sheepishly continues "Instructor, please continue your lesson. You are wasting time here. We still…"Just before Takeru cans finish his sentence, he flies backward from his seat as a flying attendance booklet dig it way into his skull.

Takeru lies flatted on the ground as he is still completely dizzied from the impact. His sight turn hazily as the attendance booklet still glues to his face like a magnet. "Urg", Takeru moans as Marimo flattened him to the ground with her right foot crushing his chest like a hammer. Takeru swears that he just saw the Styx River for a moment. He opens his eyes and intends to ask Marimo the reason "Why…" Then his hazy sight stumbles on something else entirely "Black…lace…". Instantaneously, Takeru's sight goes blackened as the last thing he could see is Marimo's boot stomps his face flatly.

**Takeru POV (PX)**

"I thought I would have die for real" Takeru complains as he massaging his bruised face

"…" Tama answer him with her unusual silence

"You deserve it" Chiruzu agitatedly states her opinion

"You dug your own grave Shirogane" Ayamine speaks monotonously

"You only have yourself to blame Takeru" Meiya speaks flatly.

"I can't help it. I got some assignment giving by Yuuko sensei to complete at night. That's why I am totally spent in the morning" Takeru cries aguishly at his squad member reaction.

"That is a poor excuse Takeru" Chiruzu folds her arms and speaks angrily. "Now the evaluation day is coming near, you have to take care of yourself better than that. Moreover, even if you are good at everything, you still need to pay more effort and attention to your daily activities"

"Don't worry too much about it. We will all surely pass it with full mark this time" Takeru tries to console Chiruzu as fast as possible before she jump into **that** sensitive topic.

"No, you don't know anything. We already fail it once. This time, we can't afford to fail it again" Chiruzu slams the table and speak angrily

"I am sorry class rep…" Takeru senses the mood has worsened. At this rate, Chiruzu will surely ask his opinion about **that. **Even so, she brought this up too early. At least wait until Mikoto discharges from the hospital. I won't able to fix the mood at it is now by my own

"Suzumiya, Suzumiya…" Ayamine

Chiruzu speaks annoyance "Don't bring it up Ayamine"

Takeru "Suzumiya…"

Meiya explains "She is the other group squad leader. Her team passed the combat Evaluation last time, and they are doing their TSF training now"

"…."Takeru can't come up with anything to change the direction of this conversation.

"… why don't you ask why did we fail the test?" Chiruzu asks

Crap. I knew it. Damn it. Now the mood is extremely bad. Why do you have to ask that one question?

"…" Takeru can only keep silent as the result

Chiruzu "…an incompetence leader who couldn't control and subordinates who won't obey orders is about right"

Tama "Sasaki san…why are you bringing this up?"

Ayamine "No, it isn't. The land mines got us because we obeyed your order"

Tama "Ayamine san, too"

Meiya "Yoroi, a survival specialist squadmate who is hospitalized now, advised us to take detour. At the time, we know how important it was to value Yoroi's intuition…"

A heavy silence descends upon the group. Everyone seems want to say something about it yet they hesitate to do so. This mood becomes more and more unbearable. I can't stand this any longer. Let's put a stop to this topic.

"I am going to be blunt. Do you girls mind if I have a few words?"

Chiruzu "…Okay"

"You're all playing victims"

"…"the girls have gone silent after listen to what I have said

"You have failed once. So what? Is the effort that all of you put into your training until now mean nothing? So what if you made a mistake once class rep? You just have to learn from it. That's all. You still have another chance, right? Why continuingly dwell in your past failure? That makes the same for all of us. You may not know it but I find myself failed several time. Failed to uphold my belief, failed to meet up with everyone expectation, failed… failed to protect what I mean to protect. So what? Even if I continue to agonize about it, nothing would change at all. If we don't continue to step forward, nothing will change."

"…"

"So do we agree on this? I definitely won't fail in this evaluation. I will make sure all of us will pass this evaluation as well. Let's forget the bad blood between us all. We could do fine being friends and respect each other, right? Take my hand if you are all agree" I speak and extent my hand toward them expectantly.

Chiruzu places her hand on mine and smiles "Thank you, Takeru. It was unbecoming of me as a squad leader. You are correct. We will do our best this time so none of us would fail"

Tama places her hand on me eagerly "Let do our best"

Meiya joins her hand "Let us all pass this evaluation together"

Ayamine "Cheer"

"Good, let do our best now. We have to work even harder. Class rep, you don't want to lose to Akane right" I speak

"How do you know about it? Wait, how do you know about Suzumiya Akane?" Chiruzu eyes glare dagger at me

Crap, I have to explain this quick. I sense a bloodbath going to happen "Nothing much, according to my source, she is getting scouted to join the Valkyrie with her outstanding results"

"…"For some reason, the girls tighten their grips at my hand. "Was it the same source that gives you the information about **your idolized Lt. Hayase Mitsuki**" Meiya stares at me and minces her own words

Crap. I spoke too much. Damn it, me and my mouth. I have to make a run quickly. "Urg". No way, their gripping is too strong; there is no way I could escape. In these days, whenever the name of Hayase comes up, it would mean a disaster, a catastrophe will definitely happen to me. I gingerly reply in a desperate fit "Ahaha,…It was the same source"

"… Takeru… you big stalker" Ayamine exclaims

"No way, I don't have any interest at all about Akane Suzumiya" I quickly exclaim as I sense my execution become near

"What's about the rest of the members of the Valkyrie?" Chiruzu speaks thornily

"I don't have any special interest toward them either" I scream this part out loud

"So you only stalk after Hayase" Meiya icily looks at me

"No way, I would never have enough gut to do that. It was always Hayase who approach me"

"!" Meiya, Chiruzu, Ayamine and Tama suddenly become petrified

Crap me and my stupid mouth, I let that one slip. Good god, I am dying. Someone let me redo this loop.

"Hayase did what?" the girls scream hysterically in harmony.

Good god, I can't believe that I make that huge slip of tongue. The girls seem to be in great shock as they are completely standing petrified. It seems that none of their CPU could handle this piece of information. I am sorry but it was true. There is no way that I have enough gut to fall in love with her let alone stalking her. It was always Hayase who approach me. You will all know about it sooner or later after all of us reassign into the Valkyrie. It was just a misunderstanding regarding this matter. There is just no way that I am her hardcore fan. I want to scream this part out loud but couldn't. Have to make a run somehow. There must be a way.

"Explain it yourself, Takeru" Meiya tearfully looks at me and asks

"I have always thought it was one side" Chiruzu grips my hand tightly while speaking to herself

"Takeru Playboy" Ayamine glares icily at me

"UUUU" Tama looks like she is going to cry at any moment

This time, I will definitely be killed. Something, I must do something. "Oh, Lt. Hayase. Long time no see"

The girls abruptly turn their head into the direction of my gaze. Yes, chance.

"Sorry, please forgive me" I apologize while making a mad dash out of the PX taking full advantage of the girls' shock.

**(Yokohama hangar) 9.00pm Takeru POV**

"This is good enough Kasumi", Takeru calls upon the silver hair girl to stop.

"Takeru san take this" Kasumi hands Takeru a towel while closing the monitor device.

"Ah, thank you Kasumi. With this, the XM3 is complete. We only need sensei to have a final touch at it. Since it is the result of the three of us co-operating with each other last time." Takeru speaks while wiping the sweat from his face with Kasumi towel.

Kasumi nods obediently. Takeru can't help but admit that she is just too adorable. He rubs Kasumi head "Good girl. Let's play Cat cradle tomorrow when I have some free time"

Kasumi nods obediently once more time and pick up the monitor device. "Good night Takeru san"

"Good night Kasumi"

With the closing sound of the hangar's door, the hangar is enveloped with a pleasant silence. Takeru goes back to the simulator to take the Course SSS now that he is the only one in the hangar.

Takeru himself musts admit that the one who write this course is surely a talented programmer. This unique course only appears in only one single simulator that he currently mount on. It bypasses all the activation system and the command post without a single trace. What is more amazing is this program can actually record most of the pilot entry abilities and turn it into AI movement. From the move sets, reaction speed, accuracy and skills. It definitely wasn't able to replicate 100% of the pilot full ability but given the technology in this world; the programmer is one talented person. The only downsize of the program is the AI only follow a fixed number of strategies including the lack of flexibility in processing the situation. However, despite all that downsize, the difficulty level of the course is extremely harsh. It is clear that all the previous entry to the course was the record of a bunch of ace pilots. The best handicap Takeru could give is a one vs. two. Even with the advantage of knowing the strategies using by the AI and his own superior control, a handicap match is still proving extremely challenging.

Takeru waits for the entry code list to fully load. However, after waiting for a while, Takeru realized there was a significant change in the course. Only Mode A is available and there is only one entry code in the list. Takeru enters the code while wonders if it was a bug.

The familiar Mechanical voice booms through the transmitter. "All unit stand by. Mission start in 5, 4, 3, 2 ,1, 0. Destroy all opposing TSF at will."

Takeru quickly disables the supporting system just as the screen of the simulator bright up. There is only one map in this course which is the Hiragi town ruin. Takeru quickly maneuvered his type 94- Shiranui through the ruin. After fighting with the AI for a week, Takeru notice some similar pattern in the spawning and hiding positions of the opposing AI. If he wants to end the fight early, he had to check all of those areas one by one or turning himself into an walking bait. Just when Takeru is checking one the usual hiding place of the AI, he exclaims "What on the earth…" as his radar send him the position of the opposing AI's IFF. Takeru is once again surprise by this new behavior of the AI . The programmer has clearly rewritten the course. Not sure if this was a trap, Takeru move his white Shiranui to the IFF broadcasting position at the Hiragi square with great care. Once again he was surprised by the new change of the AI as he saw a black Shiranui brandishing its Combat blade. "This is an outright challenge" Takeru smiles as he throw away his gun and draws out his own combat blade.

"Let me see how strong you have become". Takeru instantly uses his booster to charge head on toward the opposing TSF. In his surprise, the black Shiranui meet his frontal charge with its own. The impact of the clash sends both the combatants stagger backward. Takeru force his Shiranui to stab its sword to the ground prevent further skidding. His Shiranui then once again charge head straight at the still landing black Shiranui with a double jump booster. "I got you now". This is what Takeru has been aiming at from the beginning. While he can manually stop the inertia of his Shiranui now that his TSF don't have any freeze time. While the opponent TSF with its OPL (Operation by light) system on, the black Shiranui will experience freeze time during the crash landing with its automatic balancing system. Then, something completely unexpected happened, the black Shiranui which is supposed to be frozen up, suddenly flares up to life. The black Shiranui let out a heavily slanted slash while spinning like a windmill with its right shoulder booster. Takeru barely has enough time to make his TSF perform a forceful spin to evade the unexpected attack. "What the hell!"Takeru was utterly surprised at the opposing TSF attack. "Don't tell me you also fight with your OPL turn off." The black Shiranui answers his question with another frontal charge, send his own Shiranui fly backward. The white Shiranui once again stabs its own sword to the ground to brace the impact of the clash. Multi error-messages stack up on Takeru screen notice malfunction in various parts of his Shiranui. "That was crazy." Takeru can't help but exclaim his inner thought. He stares hard at the floating black Shiranui. "Was it an AI create from my entry?", Takeru wonders. Then the black Shiranui once again do something that completely out of Takeru's expectation. It swings the large combat blade over its shoulders while making a challenge gesture with its free hand. "Don't tell me this is a human pilot. Heh, this stuff is getting more exciting than I ever expected."Takeru smile delightedly at this challenge from the opposing pilot. The opposing pilot is not just good, but extremely good in Takeru's opinion. He wonders just how good his opponent is with the XM3 install on the black Shiranui. "I can't ask for any better opportunity to test this new found strength of mine".

The white Shiranui rises up and point its combat blade at the black Shiranui to answer the challenge. Takeru licks his lips and speaks "Hang in there Shiranui, we have a tough opponent to beat." Immediately, the white and the black giants charge head on at each other. Slashes meet slashes, cuts meet cuts, and charges meet charges. Takeru feel like he is fighting against himself. The black titan moves like it is the mirror refection image of the white giant. Raw power matching against raw power, raw speed matching against raw speed. Takeru has never fought such an exhilarating and tough battle like this in his entire life…

**(Yokohama hangar) 1.23 AM, Thursday November 1, 2001, Takeru POV**

Almost 5 hours of battle, Takeru is utterly exhausted mentally and physically. He can't believe there was such a good pilot like that beside Hayase, Tsukuyomi and Izumi. The pilot always gallantly answers his attack head on without any tricks or feints. The duel was completely a competition of skills, power, experiences and mental strength. 5 hours of battle, 12 matches were fought. 6 draw as both sides blew up the other simultaneously. Takeru managed 2 victories and 4 losses. He felt like the person he fought with is no one but his own counter part. "Even Hayase tough love would never be as mind taxing as this" Takeru mutters and tiredly climbs out of the simulator on all four. He didn't expected himself would look as pathetic as this after the fight. "Who was the other pilot?" Takeru wonders himself while return to his own quarter.

**? POV (Yokohama monitor room) 1.39 AM, Thursday November 1, 2001**

"No way" a blue hair beauty mutters silently as she saw the person fought against her head out of the Hangar. "I thought it would be a bigshot from some special forces, but to think that he is just a cadet in training is completely unimaginable. Which squad does he belong to?"

"If I am not wrong, he belongs to one of Instructor Jinguuji classes. I think I saw his picture in one of her attendance booklet before" an answer comes from another beauty who is leaning against the wall of the monitor room. "Are you interest in him?"

"Isn't the answer obvious?" the blue hair beauty chuckle lightly as she look at the image of the young man in the monitor screen "Who wouldn't?"

**Thursday November 1, 2001 (Class room) Marimo POV**

Marimo is doing her best to keep herself under self control. Right now, an extremely strange phenomenon is happening in her class.

The clown is sleeping and snoring innocently with his eyes completely open and focus at the blackboard. It is already his seventh time doing this in her class. She could barely control her wraith if it was just this clown alone. However, the whole class for some reason was under a weirder phenomenon. Ayami ne sleeps with one of her eyes open while the other half close. Tamase is down on her table and in deep slumber. Worse, the most diligent and discipline people in the class are Chiruzu and Meiya is yawning nonstop with the large eye bags on their face.

"What on the earth…has my lecture become that boring?" Marimo mutters alone. She then looks down dejectedly at the class. More than half of the class is currently in slumber while the rest is fighting hard from their own sleepiness. "What happen?" She looks around the class for some hints, any hints to explain the current strange phenomenon in her class. Then her sight stumbles on …

**Thursday November 1, 2001 (Class room) Takeru POV**

Takeru is sleeping innocently on his chair. Yesterday, he worked extremely hard with Kasumi on the final stage of the XM3. Furthermore, he fought against a tough unknown beauty until morning to a standstill. It's a miracle that Kasumi would able to wake him up in the morning. He would surely deserve a good rest for all of his effort. Suddenly, Takeru wakes up only find him lies flatly on the ground while his Marimo chan smiles sweetly at him and asks "What did you do yesterday night, Shirogane?"

"What happened Marimo chan?" the clown brain is still not functioning properly due to its state of sleep derived.

Marimo still smiles sweetly at the clown and said "I asked and you answer Shirogane, what did you do yesterday?"

Takeru immediately finds himself more awakes than ever. His instinct tells him that the smiling Marimo in front of him now is billions time more scary compare to her usual wraith. What happen? He asks himself. What happen indeed?


	10. Chapter 9:Burden and responsibility

**Chapter 9:**

**Thursday November 1, 2001 (PX) Takeru POV**

"Arg. I thought that was the end of the world." Takeru sighs in relief as he just luckily slips out from his death door. "What's on the earth happen to you girls yesterday?"

"…Practice" Meiya

"Practice" Tama

"Practice" Chiruzu

"Practice" Ayamine

What the hell is this all about? I can't help but wonder. Even, the events in this loop has change completely, there is no way this kind of event could happen to all of them. I could understand if it is Meiya or Class rep, but even Ayamine and Tama also work themselves like this is extremely rare. Was it because of my yesterday speech? "I know that you are all worry about the Evaluation Test, but you have to take better care of your health"

"You are really an idiot Takeru san", Tama speaks disheartenedly.

"You are way too thick head" Chiruzu shakes her head and speak

"I apologize for my unbecoming behavior but; you are the last person I want to hear it from Takeru" Meiya

"Idiot…" Ayamine let out a yawn

So it was my fault. "Don't worry; I have finished my assignment given by Yuuko sensei. So this probably the last time you would ever see me sleeping in class." Probably, that is if I don't get too addicted fighting the mysterious pilot in that SSS course. Beside, today is one eventful day. Yuuko sensei will return to the base while Mikoto will be discharged. Moreover, the shipment of the twin seat pilot parts I order would arrive on this coming Friday. So, yesterday was probably the first and the last time I could get a showdown in that SSS course with that mysterious pilot.

"It's not like I want to neglect my health. I just want to be stronger as fast as possible. If not, I would lose to her before the fight has even started…" Meiya mutters to herself

"Her?" I wonder what Meiya is talking about

"Nothing…"Meiya shakes her in a flustered manner. "Besides, I have pledge you an oath. I will be always by your side when you need help. If I am still this powerless, how could I hold that oath fulfilled?"

"You don't have to be worry about that Meiya. You are already strong and wonderful in your own way. You just need some time to polish your strength"

"…D..do you really think so Takeru?" Meiya eyes brighten as she heard my encouragement

"Yes, I mean every word I have said"

"Thank goodness, I still have a chance" Meiya sighs in relief while placing her hands on her chest.

Suddenly, I shiver as I feel someone's cold stare is beaming on my back. I gingerly turn my head and look at the source. "…". Class rep, Tama, and Ayamine stare comically at Meiya and me.

"Sneaky…" Ayamine said

This event remind me of the event when Kasumi feeding me in the last loop. The girls were pretty much treating me icily for one whole day.

"I knew it, you guys are here" A cheerful voice booms through the atmosphere and blast the depressing mood away. "It's good to see you again Sasaki san, Mitsurugi san, Ayamine san"

"Yoroi" Meiya, Chiruzu and Ayamine speak in surprise

"Yoroi san, congratulation for your discharge" Tama speaks happily to her best friend

" Ah! Miki san. It's been forever." Mikoto cheerfully speaks as she approaches the group "Oh yeah, where is the new guy you have been talking about? I can't wait to see him"

Damn, my eyes are watering. I can't help but remember the last battle at the Original Hive. Mikoto was… Damn I have to wake up fast. My mouth refuses to let out a single voice despite my own intention. This overwhelmed feeling was exactly like the moment I met Marimo and the girls in this loop. Even though I know all of them are still alive in this world, it doesn't mean so to my weak heart. I can't still get over their death no matter what kind of reason I came up with.

"Wah, so it was you. Miki told me a lot about you Shirogane san. Nice to meet you I am Yoroi Mikoto."

"Likewise, I am Shirogane Takeru. You can call me Takeru. Wait, how do you know it was me?"

"Haha, Miki told me that you were a crybaby. Oh my, I have to report quickly to instructor, Lunch is going to end soon." Mikoto immediately makes a run straight to the Instructor office. She is as busy as ever.

"Tama…what did you tell her about me in your letter?" I turn toward the group's mascot

"Ahahahaha…Don't worry about it Takeru san. Nothing much" Tama worriedly answers while turning her head away to hide her nervousness.

"Ah, I forgot." Mikoto's voice once again rang up from my back.

"What is it?"

"Let's shake" Mikoto extents her hand and smile

"It's my pleasure. I' m looking forward to training with you" I shook Mikoto's tiny hand and smile. She is always as cheerful as ever. She is really the sunshine of our squad.

"Me too, I'm looking forward to training with you, Takeru" Mikoto smiles happily and make a run afterward.

**CQC Class (Combat field) **

"Amazing…" was the only word escape from Mikoto's mouth as she was totally captured by the scenery in front of her.

Even they have witnessed it several time, Tama and Chiruzu are still find themselves breathless as they watching a match of a certain trio.

Takeru is desperately blocking Meiya's kick while twirling his dagger to meet Ayamine's incoming attack. Ever since the CQC lesson proceeds to edge training, even Takeru could barely hold his ground against Meiya and Ayamine combination attack. Both Meiya and Ayamine have become dangerously stronger with an addition of the knife. Furthermore, their combination attacks have improved significantly as they get used to each other habit while begin to able to read Takeru personal habits and movements. Takeru has to admit that Hayase was completely a monster on a whole different level to able to fence off against these two CQC experts without dropping a sweat. He on the other hand could barely retaliate as they always keep him in checked with their continuous blows. To fully defend himself from their combination blows is already extremely hard, let alone making a counter.

**(PX)**

"Takeru, you are so strong. I can't believe that you were able to hold off Ayamine san and Mitsurugi san until the end" Mikoto speaks excitedly as she looks at Takeru with respect. "I heard it from Miki san, but no word would do you justice Takeru. You are simply amazing"

"Hahaha, stop praising me like that. I will become arrogant. I definitely will" Takeru brushes off her praise quickly. No matter what, he could never get use to Mikoto overly praising.

"But you really are amazing. Both Mitsurugi san and Ayamine san are insanely strong. I don't think I could match against any of them." Mikoto continues her praise

"I could understand how you feel Yoroi san. Even after knowing this guy for a week, everything he does is still amaze me to no end" Chiruzu sighs

"Yes, Takeru is always amazing in every aspect" Tama nods her head in agreement

"Hahaha, like I said, stop praising me. I will become arrogant" Takeru waves his hand and lightly laugh.

"Is that so? Alright, we will never praise you again in future." Chiruzu grins

"Like I said… wait what did you said class rep?"

"None of us will ever praise you again for your sake Takeru" Chiruzu is grinning while folding her arms

"Eh, don't be like that" Takeru complains while the girls giggle at his reaction

"Shirogane"

"Mari….Instructor" Takeru was surprised, he rarely saw Marimo in the PX and especially during this time

"Salute" Chiruzu quickly stands from her seat and salute. The squad quickly follow her lead.

"At ease. The vice commander pass you a message. Takeru, you better quickly finish your meal. She has just summoned you to her office."

"Eh, Yuuko sensei has already come back. Thank you instructor, I will head to her office soon."

"Good. You also better keeps a close record of your health. I understand that you have your own assignment, but I don't want to see you sleeping in my class again."

"Roger that, instructor" Takeru replies as he feel happy that Marimo show her caring side toward his health. Even for some reason, in this loop, she is always angry at every action he takes; the caring nature of her would never change.

"You girls as well, take a good care of your own health; I can't have all of you get sick now your Evaluation day is coming near."

"We will take heart of your advice Instructor" Chiruzu replies and salutes Marimo chan

**(Yuuko's Office) **

"Shirogane you are quick, did you miss me?" Yuuko grinned as she saw the young man walk into her room.

"Stop joking sensei, how is the result from Professor Makoto lab?" Takeru can't help but feel irritated by one of his sensei favorite catch phase

"Eh? When did you become such a boring man? Girls don't like impatient and boring man, you know?" Yuuko looks completely disappointed at Takeru's reply

"…It's none of your matter sensei. Besides, it's not even funny. Just hurry up and answer my question."

"Haiz, haiz. Before we begin the main topic, I have a bad news to inform you" Yuuko face turn grimace as she looks into Takeru's eyes.

"Gulp" Takeru was extremely afraid. He wonders if nothing can be done to improvise Sumika condition.

"I am extremely stressful right now"

"Huh?" Takeru can't help but stand dumbfound with his open wide mouth at his CPU is processing the piece of information given by his Yuuko sensei

"I can't even remember when is the last time I slept, having deal with negotiating with the Russian for the material while revising my theory for someone personal sake when I have a bigger burden place on my shoulder" Yuuko still stares wickedly at the young man.

"My apologize sensei"

"I was expecting some warmed welcome from you or at least your little promised gift when I return. Yet, the first thing I have to deal with is listening to Marimo rampage about your behavior in the last week. If that is the gift you had in mind, Shirogane, it isn't funny one bit." Yuuko icily slam her fist on her working table and glares at Takeru as if she wants to devour her source of stress alive.

"Gulp" Takeru swallows a large chunk of saliva. "Sensei, I deeply apologize for that. I didn't expect to give you such a trouble."

"So hero-dono, it's time for you to repay your debt" Yuuko grins wickedly at the young man reaction

"…"Takeru knows immediately, he can only abide to Yuuko order until her stress is relief.

**Takeru POV (Yuuko's Office) **

"Ah,… Shirogane don't be so rough on me"

"…I just did what I have been ordered"

"Ah,…yeah, that's the spot, Shirogane"

"Will you stop that weird moan Yuuko sensei? I don't want to have a misunderstanding about this" Takeru flushes brightly and screams out loud. "How long I have to continue massaging your shoulder?"

"As long as I wish Shirogane" Yuuko giggles

"By the way, before I forget, sensei, you can have this." Takeru pulls out a disk from his pocket on Yuuko hand

"What is this?" Yuuko holds the disk with deep interest

"XM3. A new type of OS for improving mobility of the current TSF. This OS improve the adaptability and mobility of the unit to 30% higher than the current existing OS. That's not all. The current OS has an auto-control process that freezes input while attempting to stabilize balance in the event the unit is about to fall. This XM3 OS will give the Eishis the ability to cancel this and other processes at their discretion. In doing this, the lag time resulting from the momentary loss of input control is significantly reduced. Furthermore, the OS allows for sequences of consecutive commands to be executed in fewer time frames. Lastly, the XM3 shares the data link function to synchronize movement control data. In other words, even amateur Eishis can perform high level movements that of a Top level Eishi".

"Oh my, so this is a gift that you have spoken of?" Yuuko smiles with an amusing look on her face

"Well, not exactly. The creators of this OS originally were you Yuuko sensei, Kasumi and me. I was the test pilot and the one come up with the concept. Kasumi did all sort of debugging. And you, Yuuko sensei was the one who did all the programming, improvising and many other tasks. So, you can't exactly call this a gift from me. Since you have been too busy with a lot of stuff, I just want to save you from the stress" Takeru laughs lightly as he explains

"I don't know that you were such a considerate man Shirogane. So this is what you and Kasumi did every night in the hangar?" Yuuko smiles while spinning the disk with her fingers

"Oh yeah, that's pretty much sum up everything. However, this is only a small portion of my welcome back gift, sensei."

"Oh? This present of yours is getting even more interesting now." Yuuko smiles delightedly

Takeru "I planned to make this world fully realizes the power and potential this piece of equipment hold." After all, a small unit of twelve Valkyries was able to hold back multi regiments of TSF reinforcement during the coup d'état in my last loop with the XM3 in their Shiranui. According to Captain Isumi, the Valkyrie held back the reinforcements so effectively to the point that they force the Captain Sagiri to call a desperate measure and use his aerial carriers to send reinforcement to avoid the Valkyrie.

Takeru continues "However, not any veterans out there would want to update their current OS into this XM3. They are extremely reluctant to change into this XM3 OS in another word. They are more used to their current OS, so why changing to this new OS when they are unsure of its potential? Furthermore, knowing this piece of OS coming from you Yuuko sensei, those anti-ALTERNATIVE bastards will surely plan to sabotage it to prevent any supporters coming to our side. That's why; I planned to **crush** any objections regarding this OS. I will **trample** all those **trashes** that lurk in the dark and sabotaging this event I had in mind."

"Wow, I don't think that is all to it. Right, Shirogane? I don't mind if you have some plans regarding this piece of OS. It saves me some time and stress in this regard. However, you of all the people I know are the least suitable for this kind of job. You are way too pure and naïve" Yuuko looks deep into Takeru eyes as she voices her suspicion.

"…" Yes, I know that sensei. I, among all the chess pieces you have am the least suitable for organizing this kind of event. However, if I don't stick my hand into this, we both will definitely regret this for the rest of our lives. Suddenly, my consciousness was blurred with flashbacks. I saw my powerless self; desperately crying and begging inside my own TSF cockpit, completely at the mercy of the BETA. Then, Marimo chan was killed in front of my very eyes. I screamed, ran away from reality and blamed sensei for everything. Then, Yuuko sensei in the previous loop hands me her gun "If you can't forgive me, shoot me. No need to hold back".

"…Shirogane, did you remember something painful?" Yuuko sensei rubs my head like a loving sister who is comforting her little brother. "You are crying"

"…I see. I am crying again. " But this time, I am not powerless at all. I can prevent history repeating itself now .I won't let history repeat itself once again. Not this time, as long as I am still alive. "Yes, sensei. Just remember something painful, so much painful that I can tear apart those anti-ALTERNATIVE trashes barehanded right now."

"…"Yuuko sensei was shocked hearing those words from me

"Sensei, I won't organize this event. You will." I wipe away tears and continue to persuade sensei. "It would be better if you hold the event 2 weeks after our graduation. You and chief Yoroi will do your usual work. I won't stick my hands into it. My job is to show the whole world the true might of XM3."

"Explain it Shirogane …"

"Sensei, please request those bigshots to bring their strongest TSF to participate in this event. My performance will work better this way. The stronger the opponent, the more effective my message will be. It would be much into my preference if you could pull those big-shots throw at me something like the F22A-Raptor, EF-2000 Typhoon, the Rafael or even better, the Type00 Takemikazuchi. They would work to my advantage if I can show the whole world how much power this XM3 contain"

"Are you sure you know what kind of game you are playing Shirogane?" Yuuko sensei facial expression turns grimed as she locks her eyes into mine. "This is not simply just a game. My creditability as well as the ALTERNATIVE IV is the token in this game. If you make a single stumble, the anti- ALTERNATIVE supporters will surely make all of our effort until now gone waste!"

Yuuko sensei is death serious about this. So am I. I can't convince her with a half-heart resolve. "Sensei, there is nothing in this world has a 100% successful rate. However, I am totally confident in this game. I won't let you down sensei. My next piece of work with Kasumi will make even you- Yuuko sensei shocked. " Just imagining Yuuko sensei reaction when she receives her gift, I can't stop myself from grinning widely.

"If you are that confident in your own performance, I will expect good result from you. However, in the case that you show any sign of stumble, I will intervene immediately."

"Surely sensei, it is really a relief to know that you would have my back if I'm in trouble. Though, it would unlikely to be so."

"Good, that's just what I want to hear. Besides, I have some good news for you, Shirogane" Yuuko smiles lightly and speaks

"Is that about Sumika?"

"Yes. Makoto really outdoes herself this time. With the materials and information she provided, I can guarantee about the stability of the 00unit physical condition. She even doesn't need to be filtered in those G-element liquid as well. However, from Makoto's analysis base on your friend wavelength, I can't guarantee her mentality condition would be stable. "

I was so happy to hear Sumika condition from Yuuko sensei. "Thank you sensei. That is good enough. It's my job and responsibility to save her mind and her soul. I can't let you take over that burden as well"

"Good. Now get back to your squad, I have works to do now. I will summon you when I finalize constructing the 00 unit"

"Thank you sensei, can you order Kasumi to join my squad as my Special Task Coordinator. I need to hasten my current project as well. That's why, I need to contact with her more frequent now."

"So, you want Kasumi to stick with you all day long from now. Am I correct?"

"Yes, that's my intention."

"Alright, I will inform Marimo later. You better take good care of Kasumi"

"Yes, sensei. That is all for today. I will return to my squad now."

**Takeru POV (S4 corridor)**

Phase 1 completed. Now, Yuuko sensei has taken the decoys I released better than I expected. It's time for me to proceed to into Phase 2 of the plan. I can't let Yuuko sensei, Marimo chan and anyone else gets hurt in the event this time. I can't afford to.

**Yuuko POV**

"What a simpleton hero you are Shirogane! Your intention is as transparent as crystal. Though, I guess I can't help but grow a soft spot for you no matter whichever world I was in, with that kind of personality you have" Yuuko sighed softly as she stares into empty space. "It's is your job to be a hero. It's your job to give hope to those around you. Don't bother try to take over my role. You are clearly too pure and naïve for that. It was always my job to stay in the darkness and pulling strings. It was always my burden."

**Friday November 2, 2001 (Classroom) Takeru POV**

I can't help but think that my Yuuko sensei really love to do showy stuffs.

Marimo stutters "Yuuko…Professor Kouzuki, what are you doing here?"

Yuuko grins mischievously at her close friend's surprise reaction "Don't worry about it Marimo. I'm here to give a new assignment to Shirogane."

Marimo face palms "Call me Instructor Jinguji. Besides, you could have informed me"

Yuuko giggles "I was so busy. I only remember it this morning. Besides, I want to introduce another member into the squad 207. Kasumi, Come in!"

The silver hair snow fairy walks into the class as she receives order from Yuuko.

"You have already met her. Her name is Yashiro Kasumi. From today onward, she will join your squad temporarily as Shirogane Special Task Coordinator. However, she won't join you in your training. Taking care of Kasumi is mainly Shirogane's job; but everyone, please be nice to her."

"Yes. Ma'am"

"Shirogane, you will proceed to your new assignment starting from today."

"Yes, sensei"

"Kasumi, be a good girl ok?" Yuuko sensei smiles at the silver hair girl and walks out of the room

"Yes"

Marimo "Kasumi, you can have the seat next to Shirogane at the back"

"Yes"

Alright, I guess it was time for my special training. "Instructor, I will begin my new assignment now."

"Eh? Right in my class?" Marimo can't hold back her surprise

"Yes, Ma'am" I reply as I take out a blindfold and ear plugs from my pocket.

"…Shirogane…What are you doing?"

"Blocking my own vision and hearing ability, instructor"

"What? How are you going to attend my lecture doing that?" Marimo screams

"Don't worry Instructor; I am testing a new theory of Yuuko sensei in this moment. Even my eyes can't see you, my ears can't listen to your voice; I can probably still attending your lesson like normal without a problem." That is if I maintain my synchronization link with Kasumi. I will look through Kasumi's eyes and listen through her ears.

"…"Marimo is completely stunned as this bizarre event just like the rest of the girls in the class. Her mouth is wide opened as she barely able to mutters "You may proceed to your assignment Shirogane"

"Yes Ma'am"

**CQC Class (Combat field) **

Meiya worriedly asked "Takeru, are you sure you going to do it the way you are now?"

"It's no use Mitsurugi san. His ears are plugged. He can't hear you" Mikoto

Takeru replied "Don't worry Meiya. Just continue our normal practice like usual. This new theory of Professor is absolutely amazing. I can probably practice just fine"

"If you said so Takeru…" Meiya replies "Don't blame me in the end…"

The girls can only bewildered at Takeru actions.

**(PX ) Takeru POV**

"Ouch…" it is completely harder than I expected. My body is full of bruises after the practice with Meiya and Ayamine. It's really hard to judge the distance from Kasumi angle. Thus, even if I could see, it is still heard for me to defend against Meiya and Ayamine attacks the way I am now. Kasumi has constantly maintains her synchronization link with me. The information that she collected from all of her senses were constantly flow into me. I could see and listen thank to the link. However, what I want to try out is borrowing Kasumi's mind reading ability. I could read Meiya and Ayamine moves before they actually pull out those moves. This ability holds an incredible advantage in combat. If I and Kasumi could master this exercise before the testing day for the XM3, I will be unstoppable in all type of anti-TSF battle regardless of my opponents and their TSF.

"You were unbelievable Takeru" Meiya sighed "How did you move so well with your eyes and ears close like that?"

" Takeru… the impossible" Ayamine admits

"Ha ha ha… the information is classified at the moment. Maybe I could tell you in the future if this experiment will success" I let out a white lie to avoid causing trouble for Kasumi chan. "Besides, It is Professor Kouzuki that you have to praise; I didn't expect it would work so well in this favor."

"Wow, I guess Professor Kouzuki is not a genius for nothing. By the way Takeru, how long do you have to put up with this experiment? You don't have to answer if it is classified." Chiruzu looks at the eating blind fold man in amazement.

"Hahaha…Probably until our evaluation day" I nervously laugh. Even I haven't planned that far yet.

"Eh? That's sound tough Takeru. Do you have to blindfold all the time until then? Besides, you look disturbing while eating blindfolded like that." Mikoto worriedly asks

"Ha haha…Don't say it like that Mikoto. I have to deal with it 24 hours a day, 7 days a week until evaluation exam"

"Woa, that sounds harsh Takeru san. But I glad we could get to know more about Kasumi in return" Tama speaks

"Oh. Kasumi is really shy so seek her out ok? I would appreciated if you girls taking care of her until our experiment end. I'm a guy so there are too many things that I can't help Kasumi chan. Kasumi was a hikimori so she didn't know a lot about the outside." I really want Kasumi to make as many happy memories as possible. It was really sad to see her use Sumika memories as her own in the last loop. "Kasumi, you don't have to be shy around these girls at all. Ask them anything if you don't understand, 'kay?"

"Yes, Takeru san" Kasumi replies

"Don't worry too much Kasumi, if you need help, especially things related to Takeru, feel free to ask us for help. We would gladly to offer our help at any time" Chiruzu speaks happily

"Thank you Sasaki san"


	11. Chapter 10: Evaluation Exam

**Chapter 10 Combat Evaluation Exam**

**Sunday November 11, 2001 Takeru POV (Brain-room)**

"Good morning Kasumi" Takeru groggily opens his eyes and greets a little silver hair girl

"Good morning Takeru san." Kasumi replied monotonously

It has been more than a week since Takeru worked with Kasumi on his little project. The concept of perceive things through Kasumi's senses barely yields any huge improvement. Even as Takeru could see things through Kasumi's eyes, he finds it's hard to control his own body as he wished since he always messes up with the timing and the distance. If Takeru would put it in another word, it would be he suddenly develops myopia and is forced to wear thick-glasses over a night. However, Takeru still find his experiment is heading toward a positive end. Kasumi is slowly changing as she frequently contacts with the girls in his squad. There is still no subtle change in her daily expressions and behavior. But, through his synchronization link with Kasumi, Takeru can detect there were a significant change inside her. Takeru doesn't know how to describe this change that only he and Kasumi could perceive. It feels like Kasumi is painting a beautiful picture inside her soul with many colorful crayons as she interacts with the more people.

"This room is really cold at night" Takeru complained while folding his blanket. He has slept in this room since the start of his experiment. Takeru didn't want to have another bloodbath over him spending the night with Kasumi like his previous loop. There is no amount of explanations could prove his innocence in this matter. Last time, he even has to bribe Ayamine his Yakisoba to keep her quiet in this matter.

Moreover, he wants to spend more time listen to Sumika thought before her rebirth with the aid of Kasumi. Sumika's current state of mind is extremely unstable. Her traumatic experience from the BETA make her close her mind from all surrounding thought and interference. Her memory was scrambled and mixed up from all of different Sumika of different parallel worlds. Her mind seems so fragile that it could broke apart any moment. However, even among all of the scrambled memories, even Sumika mind desperately fight a constant battle against all of her mixed up memories; there is a single image and a single name engraved into the core of her existence. "Takeru chan, Takeru chan, Takeru chan…" Those words were echoed over and over through Sumika's mind. Those words were repeatedly beseeched like a miraculous spell that shields away even the most traumatic experience at the depth of Sumika's soul. And even among a chaotic vortex of jumbled up memories; Takeru could clearly see images of his foolish younger self appear without fail in any piece of Sumika memories. The images of his foolish and laidback self shines brightly like thousand suns in the midst of the chaotic vortex as a landmark toward Sumika's soul.

That was probably why Takeru always wept like a baby whenever he dives deep into Sumika mind. He understood one fact that the only forces that keep Sumika alive are none but the G-element liquid and the memory of a foolish boy. Takeru himself had constantly wondered if this was the source of power that makes him into a Casualty Conductor. Was that why he was brought into this world? Was that why a miracle was created despite all the odds? Takeru didn't know. Perhaps, not even Sumika herself as the cause of the Quantum Oddity had the answer. Maybe...only God knows which it was.

**(PX) Takeru POV**

Kyozuka worriedly looks at a blindfolded young man waiting in the line "Takeru chan, you should at least remove your blindfold during your meal. No matter how many times I look at it, it's always disturbing"

"Oba chan, please don't say that. I'm getting embarrassed. It's my assignment. I have to obey it"

The old lady gently rubbed Takeru head and said "You can ask Yuuko chan for a permission to at least remove it during your meal right? I am sure that Yuuko chan will understand"

Takeru quickly waved his hand in denial "No, it is entirely my own decision to do it. I need to finish this assignment as fast as possible. That's why I kept the blindfold on at all time. Besides, even this blindfold has its own advantage. I can easily sleep during Marimo chan class without getting caught."

"Hahaha, you better not let Marimo chan hear it. She definitely tears you to pieces just for merely having the courage to think about sleeping in her class… Here kiddo, you can have some Yakisoba. I heard from Marimo chan that you were almost dropping dead from Yuuko chan's assignment at night."

"Hahaha, Thanks a lot oba chan. Wow, this Yakisoba smell really appetizing"

"Don't worry about it kiddo"

Takeru brings his food tray to an empty table while waiting for Kasumi.

Kyozuka "Kasumi chan, you are here with Takeru chan today as well? Good girl, I have some delicious Yakisoba for you, too"

"Thank you"

With large sapphire eyes, long silky silver hair, adorable face, and small stature like a doll, Kasumi exudes an aura that just compels everyone to smother her with affections.

"Woa, you are here early today Takeru. Ah, Good morning Kasumi" Chiruzu spoke in great surprise.

"Good morning Sakaki san"

"Good morning class rep. What with that surprise look of yours?"

"…You know, it's disturbing to hear such precise description from a blindfolded man"

"Geh, stop using that word. It's not disturbing at all." Takeru sighed outwardly in denial.

"You are surprisingly early today Takeru. Normally, you are always taking a nap until noon on every Sunday." Meiya spoke while putting her food tray down on the table.

"Ah, Meiya. Good morning."

"Good morning. You know? You are really amazing. I don't know how you were able to hear what I am saying with those ear-plugs." Meiya spoke as she sat down next to Takeru.

"hahaha, I'm nothing that incredible. It was Yuuko sensei who was amazing" Takeru quickly voiced up his usual lie. "Besides, what will you do today?"

"I will practice at the range with Tamase and Mikoto later" Chiruzu

"I will go to the combat field with Ayamine after breakfast" Meiya

The girls in Takeru squad were diligent and discipline. But not this much, they won't spend time to practice during day off like this. In his previous loops, with the exception of Meiya spent her time practicing her skills to fight evenly with Takeru, Chiruzu would spend the day reading books. While the rest of the girls playing marble or cat cradle. After the event relate to Hayase, even someone as dense as Takeru could notice that all of them work extremely hard for some reason. "Oh, that's good to hear. Can I join you girls later; I want to hasten this experiment as soon as possible. I can't get use to the stare of everyone around me any longer." Takeru suggested.

"Surely, Ayamine comes up with some good moves. She wants to try it on you first" Meiya happily replied

"It sounds really dangerous for some reason Meiya. Her Ayamine Tornado is already deadly enough. What type of finishing move is she coming up with now?" Takeru sweats profusely at the thought that Ayamine is upgrading her final move.

"Hehehe, it's a secret for now. You should know it sooner or later Takeru." Meiya giggles

"I just hope that I could survive until I am able to discern what kind of move is it" Takeru wearily replied

Suddenly, the alarm siren sound breaks up the peaceful atmosphere.

Chiruzu "Everyone, this is an emergency summons. We got to move quickly"

Even Takeru himself almost forget that it is today that the BETA will invade mainland from Sadogashima. His thought was too occupied by his project with Kasumi.

**Briefing room **

"Shirogane, you are spacing out once again." Marimo complained

"Sorry, I'm just a little relieve that we were able to push back the BETA so soon. Normally, this kind of battle will take many hours." Takeru decided to lie to avoid some scolding from Marimo. He already saw through how the battle would end from the beginning.

"You could say that we are lucky this time. Now that all of the squad 207 members have assembled here, I have good news to inform you all. With your good results in training recently, we have prepared a vacation in southern island for you all tomorrow." Marimo said while look expectantly at the squad.

"The Comprehensive Combat skill Evaluation right?" Takeru spoke without any enthusiasm. He may fell for Marimo's joke in his first loop but not now after looping countless time.

Marimo narrows her eyes and continues her speech "Right, you all show me what you learn in training"

**(November 12, 2001) (Unknown Southern Island) Takeru POV**

No matter how many time I see it, it still feel wrong. We are going to risk ourselves in this tropical jungle while a certain someone can relax and enjoy her time here like this is a holiday for her. The first thing that we saw on the island is Yuuko sensei in her bikini sunbathing under an umbrella. She looked totally on a vacation mood. Next to her is Kasumi who is playing with the sand in her one piece. It took me a while to convince Yuuko sensei to allow her to have her vacation with us this time. I promised to take Kasumi to a beach in my last loop after all.

"Oh. You are here already. Now, let get started" Yuuko smiles seductively and said "Here is your mission. Don't get lost"

Chiruzu received the paper and saluted "Order received"

"Do your best and not getting yourself killed. If it gets really bad, use the radio in your bag. Of course, it means failing the exam."

This is the second exam for the girls; they won't make any silly stumble like their first. Besides, we can't even fail any way. I can't even remember how many times I had repeatedly done this exam. So there is just no way would I let the squad failed in this exam.

"See you again Kasumi, I will come back and play with you soon." I patted Kasumi's head and grin widely to her.

"See you later Takeru san"

"Shirogane, you are awfully over confident, aren't you? Come here quickly and get your survival kits" Marimo complained while glaring at me for my nonchalant attitude.

"Sorry, Mari… Instructor". I quickly join the circle with the girls and pick up my survival kits.

"During the operation, you had no choice but to abandon your TSF and are in a situation where Reinforced Exo suit cannot be used, so you have to escape the battle area. Escape is the primary objective" Marimo started her briefing immediately as I join the circle with the girls. "You must also destroy objective marked on your map to delay the enemy. This is your secondary objective. It doesn't matter how you do it. As long as you finish both objectives before this operation time limit which is 114 hours. This is all information you have in the present. Understood?"

"Sir yes sir" The girls and I replies in unison.

"Good, now synchronize your watches …57, 58, 59…-Operation start!"

**(Tropical Forest path) Takeru POV**

"Takeru, at least watch out for your step" Mikoto looks at me worriedly

"Don't worry, I can see the traps over here" I reply quickly. It's not that I can see. I knew their position. After all, I did this exam countless of time already.

"You don't look like you are watching for them" Mikoto complained at my nonchalant answer

"Mikoto, if you continue talking, you just might set off the sonic landmine over there" I pointed at a camouflaged sonic landmine dozen meters away.

"Woa, how did you see that Takeru?" Mikoto was surprised.

"I told you that I could see them, right? Look out for the string trap under that rotten tree in front of us as well"

"Eh? Woa. Takeru, you are really amazing. You don't even look like you were watching out for them at all" Mikoto spoke while kneeling down and disabling the trap.

"I'm not that great." It's true. I was only able to spot the traps because I have been here before. Mikoto on the other hand was actually the one who deserved praising here. As expected of the squad survivalist, she could find traps easily just looking at the general direction and easily disable most of the traps. She must be a natural born talented survivalist.

My memory is more concreted this time due to the recent entry to this island (supposedly 3 months ago) in my previous loop. I could even probably run through this forest without set off any traps. With Mikoto being a talented survivalist to add up, we walked through the forest rather smoothly

After hours of walking through the forest path, we found our objective well hidden under a valley. The abandoned base lies hidden under a shadowy cavern. Last time, we blew up this place in the morning and get an earful from Marimo. However, this time, we find our way through the forest much quicker. That careless mistake won't be repeated.

Mikoto found nothing in the base but a sheet to cover us from the rain. Without wasting any time we plugged one of the oil drums near the generator building, making it look like a giant Molotov cocktail. We left a trail of oil around the place to make sure that the whole base goes up in flames too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mikoto and I immediately navigated our way through the valley after flared up our improvised fuse. When we were about half a kilometer away from the base, a deafening explosion shook the atmosphere. A giant ball of flame soared through the sky could be seen easily even miles away. The night curtain was lifted off as the whole abandoned base burned brightly like a giant bon fire.

"Wow, it's bigger than I expected" I spoke jokingly while pointing toward the giant ball of flame.

"Yeah, it wasn't bad at all, considering the fuse was improvised."

"It would make a good diversion for the others. We should make our way to the forest for now and start camping. There were lesser chances to be detected with this distance."

"I agree Takeru. But you were really amazing. I can't believe that we can cover such huge distance in this little amount of time." Mikoto spoke while her eyes are glittered like gem stones with admiration.

"Stop it, Mikoto. If not for your excellent skills, I won't even make it here to begin with." It is true. I was practically a dead weight for her in my first loop. No stamina, no experience, lack of skills and awareness. It was impossible for me to survive through this Evaluation exam if I was partnered with anyone else other than Mikoto. That was the kind of useless excess baggage that I was once was. Looking back at those embarrassing memories, I realize that I have totally transformed from a normal student to a full pledged soldier.

"Ahaha, Takeru. You are really humble. I will make place for us to sleep. Takeru, you can check the nearby area for traps and set up ours in the mean time." Mikoto cheerfully replied

"Right away"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning after we all got our rest, the Mikoto and I head towards the rendezvous point marked on the map. We climbed through the cliff to save time rather than make our way through the forest.

As we climbed through the stiff slope, I can't wait to meet my archenemy here. I focus my eye sight and look for that little critter. That one almost fails me in my first exam and gives me an intolerable suffering from his poison.

Hisssssss

Ah, finally found him.

"Mikoto, stop. Snake"

"Ah…you are right."

"I bet Kyozuka oba chan can make a delish dish out of him. This guy is a rare catch nowadays"

"You sure?" Mikoto nervously asked.

"Don't worry. I can put him in my survival belt after cut-off his fangs. Just think of what dish Kyozuka oba chan create from this one already make me hungry." I replied while creeping closer to the critter. With a swift move I grab the snake by the neck. I can't help but smile evilly at the snake on my hand. It's the same guy who made me suffered badly in my first exam. "This is only karma my friend".

"Do you have a grudge against snake Takeru?" Mikoto was slightly shaken from my evil aura

"Ahaha, don't worry about it." I just want to pay him back for what he did to me. I drew out the combat knife and de-fanged the critter while throwing my belt at Mikoto. "Help me to empty the belt; I am going to shove this guy into it soon."

"Uwa, don't point it at me" Mikoto screamed as she caught my belt. It is quite unexpected that a survival specialist like her is actually bad at dealing with snake. I wonder if she is actually Indiana Jones's direct descendant. After all, it is really amazing that an awesome survivalist like him could be bad at dealing with snake as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mikoto cheerfully spoke "Ah, Meiya san and Chiruzu san are here already"

Two shadowy figures head toward our campfire from the direction of Mikoto is looking at.

"As expected, only both of you could do it so quickly. I was really surprised to see your objective destroyed in the first night" Meiya complimented while walking closer to the fire.

"Agree, when did you arrive here?" Chiruzu put her right hand on the hip and look at us in admiration.

"We got here yesterday noon" Mikoto replied happily

"…"Both Meiya and class rep were stunned at Mikoto reply. It can't be help. Even with a survival specialist like Mikoto tagged in the group, they won't able to cover the whole distance to our rendezvous position this fast. It is almost completely impossible if not for my memory from the previous loop.

"That was crazy. How did you do that?"

"It was really no…" I waved my hand at class rep's awe expression in denial.

Mikoto immediately cut in at Godspeed "Takeru was really amazing. He is even better at spotting traps than I do. We walked through the forest rather extremely easy."

"I am nothing that sort of awesome. Mikoto was really good at disarming traps. That's the only reason we can walk smoothly." I quickly denied Mikoto's overly praise. "By the way, we also collected fruits and mushrooms while waiting for you girls. Have some food if you like"

"Ah, Ayamine san and Miki san are here" Mikoto chirped

"Eh? We are the last group here?" Tama voiced her surprised

"What did you do Takeru? I saw your object destroyed in the first night." Ayamine stared at me and asked

"Ahaha, don't worry about it. Let's sit down and have some food for now." I tried to divert Ayamine suspicious stare away as quick as I can.

The girls settled down around the fire and shared their information in the last two days. Mikoto and I only got a sheet from our base. Meiya and Chizuru found a rappelling rope from their objective while Tama and Ayamine found a map with the location of the extraction point and an anti-material rifle that have enough firepower to piece through a tank's amour. We quickly discussed our plan the same while sharing the meal. Like last time, all the girls agreed to travel across the island and cut through a river to save up time. It was the same we plan we used in all my loops to reach our destination. After we finish discussing, Chiruzu ordered to set up shifts so everyone can rest and have their fills.

"Uwa, Takeru san, I think your belt just moved on its own" Tama nervously pointed her finger at the moving belt.

Mikoto heard that; her face turned paled as the result. She quickly jumped and hid behind Ayamine's back. "He stuffed a living snake inside it."

The rest of the girls quickly fixed their sight into the moving belt.

"Don't be so surprised about it. I don't have any seasoning here to cook it. Besides, I am not even a good cook to begin with. So it's a little gift for Kyozuka oba chan. I am sure she could make delicacies out of this one. You girls will surely love it" I caught the moving belt and tied it to a tree root while explaining to the squad.

Tama shrieked, mimicked Mikoto's reaction and hid behind Ayamine's back after she heard my explanation. Only add to the two chibi girl's horror, Ayamine gave me a thumb up "Good job…Takeru".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, the squad moved towards the evacuation point marked on the map. I looked above and saw the cloudless sky looming over. But that was simply a ruse, in the next few hours, there would be a heavy squall swept by. We arrived at the river crevice somewhere between morning and noon. The water current was still fair so we had time.

"Looks like we can cross the river now" Chizuru suggested and the rest of the squad agreed. "Right then. Ayamine, get across the river and tie the rope around that tree so that we can get across"

"…copy that." Ayamine was the best when it came to climbing and balancing. Her sense of balance is as good as that of a cat. It took her barely a few minutes to cross over the river and tied up the rope. But just as she signaled us that the rope was tightly secured, dark clouds loom over us.

"Eh? Rain? At a time like this?" Tama complained

Ayamine signaled once again that it was safe for us to cross the rope. I quickly followed her signal as well as the rest of the girls. However, the moment the whole squad makes it across the river, another predicted problem came up. The girls started to debate whether they should use the only round of the rifle to retrieve the rope across the river or abandon the rope. The rain was heavy and bitterly cold and that was more than enough to sap the strength and morale from everyone. Everyone was getting agitated as the debate continues where neither sides want to withdraw their opinion. From my previous experience, this squall should end in the next four hours.

I quickly suggest my own opinion "Can we wait for the water to recede? I would be the best to save both the rope and the rifle for later." The girl stared at me for my opinion. It is only understandable since we don't know when this squall will stop. In addition, the pressure of the time limit and the freezing cold will drain everyone of theirs strength. "Wait, don't give that look. I had a little bit knowledge of meteorology. If my guess is dead on, this squall will end soon in another two to three hours. Class rep, can we wait here for roughly 4 hours? We can save both the rifle round and retrieve the rope that way. Besides, marching in this squall wouldn't be a smart idea, it is hard to detect traps and the water would surely deplete our strength before we reach the destination."

The girls accepted my argument and waited under the large tree for a rest. Using the large sheet that Mikoto found, we used it to cover ourselves from the rain while waiting the squall to stop. We shifted our watch every twenty minutes and in roughly two hours the rain suddenly came to a stop followed by the appearance of the sun.

Chiruzu muttered softly "Really…two hours".

Meiya voiced her observation while looking at the current "At this rate, the river will recede in another hour and then after Ayamine retrieve the rope, it's another hour. That's four hours in total"

Tama and Mikoto were brimming with admiration and spoke in harmony "It's amazing"

"Don't praise me like that. We were lucky that my prediction is dead on. Besides, it was you all agreed to it." It is only understandable that the girls were stunned at my accurate prediction. I have already known precisely when this squall will stop with my knowledge of the future.

Meiya folded her arms and spoke in respect "You are only so humble, Takeru. It's really amazing that you were so knowledgeable. Who could have thought that not only you were excel in military and meteorology like that."

"Like I said, stop complimenting me. I will definitely get arrogant. It is only luck that my prediction is correct." I quickly brush off Meiya's praise. I felt extremely guilty to deceive them like that and only to receive praise in the end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After few hours walking through the wood, we finally arrived at the Evacuation point. The heliport site was totally empty without any trace of the supposedly awaiting vehicle. At the edge of the site, there were some smoke signals placed tidily. This only brought back some of my awful memories. Due to Yuuko sensei's prank, I who was waving the signal flares for the chopper was almost turned into Swede cheese by a gun turret.

Meiya looked around seeing that there were no vehicles in sights. "I do not see any other means of transportation. Perhaps we are meant to use these to signal for a rescue?"

"Haaa… we actually finished the exams on the fourth day!" Mikoto sighed in relief

"…I'll wave one" Ayamine volunteered but I stopped her immediately. Anyone beside me that tried to signal the chopper will undoubtedly meet their God. It's only due to sheer luck that close to a miracle; I was able to avoid being turned into a human Swede cheese in my first loop. Yuuko sensei is so heartless, playing a prank at this moment. Everyone is on a good mood now. They were extremely happy since they failed last time. I really don't want to break everyone heart in this moment.

"Girls, think about it. Do you think this whole exam was a little too easy? After all, this exam was set by Yuuko sensei herself." I took the flare in Ayamine's hand and spoke.

Tama innocently asked "Eh? What do you mean?"

Meiya replied while looking around for traps "I agree. This whole exam was a little too easy. And this is Professor Kouzuki that we are talking about. There is no way she would make this exam in such a way."

"Yes, yes, yes. This is Yuuko sensei that we are talking about. She is a devil. She definitely comes up with some sort of pranks to kill her boredom." I can't help but admire Meiya intuition. That woman is a devil. I could easily imagine her laughing evilly at the sight of us fallen for her prank. Why does she have to break everyone heart in this manner?

"Uwa, I could totally see what you were trying to say now Takeru. It's so like the Vice Commander to do something like that." Mikoto shivered at the thought.

"See, that woman is a devil. It smells nothing but trap here" I could see horror in everyone eyes. They have finally realized that this is a trap.

"How dare you talk about the XO like that, Takeru? However, I agree. It's so like her to pull a prank at this moment." Chiruzu nodded her head in agreement.

"What scarier is that if we don't fall for her trap, we can't continue the exam. See, that woman is definitely a devil"

This time, the girls disheartenedly nodded in harmony at my statement in silent.

"That's why. As her lab assistant, it's my entire responsibility to take up this challenge." I reasoned while striking a courageous pose.

"…so cool" Ayamine gave me a thumb up

"Be careful out there Takeru" Meiya worriedly look at me

"Sob…sob…I have only meet you shortly Takeru, I didn't expect that we would part in this way" Mikoto spoke dramatically with her tearful eyes.

"Oy, Don't go killing me off without my permission just yet" I cried out at Mikoto dramatic act while flare up the signal. "You girls better hide behind those rocks just in case"

I walked to the far corner of the heliport site and start waving the smoke signal. Less than a minute, a chopper appears. Immediately, the other side of the heliport was covered with holes and sound of the machine turret gun makes cheese out of the concrete heliport sends me chills. I ran at max speed toward where the girls were hiding.

"The gun batteries! I saw the shots coming from that outcrop!" Tama pointed at the direction of the offending battery

" …the chopper ran away" Ayamine pointed out the obvious. The entire squad sighed outwardly in harmony; this is surely one of Yuuko sensei's schemes. Then the awkward silence was replaced with static noise of crackling radio sound.

"Yes, this is squad 207B" Chiruzu quickly answered

"Aah, are you all still alive?" Yuuko's voice was on the other line.(…) "Good to hear that. That aside, plans have changed a bit. I'm sure you all noticed when it shot you, but the gun battery on the island northeast is still active for some reason"

Chiruzu nervously asked the impossible "Can you deactivate it from your place?"

"Nope, it's all automatic. What a pain." Her voice is extremely unconvincing. "So I will give you all a new evacuation point. Your new evacuation point E is directly behind the offending battery. The chopper has been direct there"

"Roger that." We can do anything but obey order from the devil herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

"Tamase, can you hit the dome from here?" Chiruzu asked. After walking for an hour, our squad located the gun's sensors. Since the offending battery proves to be the most dangerous, the solution was to use the anti-material rifle to disable it.

The little pink haired sharp shooter nodded confidently. "Yes. There's no wind right now so I should be able to hit it without any problem" There is a subtle different in her expression compare to her usual confident when she was training. It would take her a while to fully confident in her own skill in my last loop. Her skill as a sniper is second to none. After all, the only person could snipe down a falling HSST at subsonic speed across the horizon probably doesn't exist with the exception of Tama herself.

"Alright, leave it to Tama. Let's spread out and keep an eye for any signs of trouble" Chiruzu gave order immediately. As expected of her, she could she through the subtle change in Tama right away. She knew Tama was nervous from being watch and decided to help by removing some mental pressure for the group mascot.

Tama aimed her rifle toward the dome in the English posture.

Bang!

Gray smoke escapes from the riffle's muzzle. Everyone except me was nervously looking at Chiruzu who is observing the dome with her binocular. There is only one result with Tama's top notch ability. It is like a regular occurrence in all my loops.

"Target destroyed"

The squad celebrated cheerfully at Tama's impeccable marksmanship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

It took us nearly half a day to reach the new evacuation point. Marimo and the chopper were waiting for us at the point.

"Evaluation complete! Squad 207B, forms up!" We immediately stood at attention at the call of Marimo. This Comprehensive Combat Skill Evaluation is hereby complete. You've all done well." We let out a sigh of relief hearing that.

"I will now inform you of the result. Your methods of destroying the enemy facilities, plus capturing and using their items all get passing marks. Yoroi and Shirogane set a new record for this part of the exam. I have never seen anyone able to do the task as fast and efficient as both of you. Well done, you two. Next, your neutralized the greatest threat in this exercise, the gun battery with minimal effort." Marimo read her comment in the grade book. The girls silently cheer as they heard the result from Marimo. Marimo continues "You all have done magnificently in this exam. Until today, I have yet to see any squad get as much score as this"

"Does it mean…" Chiruzu stuttered at Marimo's compliment

"The six of you passed this exam with flying colors" Marimo smiled kindly and replied.

"…" everyone in the squad choked softly. They can't hold back their tears of joy after hearing Marimo's confirmation. Since these girls have once failed this exam, I guess this kind of reaction is just natural. However, their failure didn't lie in the faulty in their technique or abilities; it was their teamwork. The main reason is that every single of them has unique attributes in different fields. If I would word it differently, every single one of them is a star player in their own field. As the result of an all star team, they often find disagreement in their teamwork. "That is until an odd ball like you join the fray." Marimo told me that in my very first loop. Despite being the dead weight, my uselessness actually pulled off an unexpected miracle. Rather than dragged everyone else into the mud, it somehow unified everyone under one flag. So even without the help of my future knowledge, these girls will definitely pass this exam as long as they cooperate among themselves nicely.


	12. Chapter 11: Shirogane Takeru

**Chapter 11: Shirogane Takeru**

**(November 18, 2001 Friday) (Yokohama Base)Marimo POV**

Marimo was typing a report in her private quarter. It has been a few days from the evaluation exam of squad 207b under her guidance. Marimo was glad that her students' effort was paid off. They did relatively well in that particular exam, if not magnificent. Marimo has watched countless batches of cadets passed that exam but has never seen any group able to produce such amazing result. It was almost impossible that their result is staggeringly overwhelmed the previous record holders by a huge margin. Even the whole squad 207b consists of all star-player type of cadets, in Marimo's opinion, that result is still unthinkable.

"But then again, he was there." Marimo sighs outwardly while thinking about one particular boy. In her opinion, it is just almost natural for him to able to perform even the most impossible jobs. That aside, that particular boy has always been her source of distress and worry. Marimo wouldn't know how such an eccentric person like him could possibly exist.

What sparks Marimo's curiosity about the boy at first is his intangible relationship with her childhood friend Yuuko. Shirogane Takeru was made a personal side officer and lab assistant of Yuuko in his first day at the Yokohama base. Marimo can easily tell that despite only recently enlist, the boy is deeply involved in Yuuko's Alternative project. He was summoned to Yuuko office frequently for some sort of classified assignments. Furthermore, in contrast with his normal tardiness nature, he always works extremely diligently for any of Yuuko's assignment. Marimo heard it from the mechanic chief how late that the boy has stayed at night in the hangar and doing his job while Yuuko on her trip. He clearly pushed himself too far. Even now, he is still testing one of Yuuko's experiment days and nights. He had attended all lectures and activities blindfolded and ear-covered. Marimo heard from Sergeant Kyozuka that he made quite an attraction of himself when he walked around the base and having meals while doing that same experiment on his own accord.

Moreover, he is clearly a superb soldier with an exception of a soldier's common sense. Aside from a very few gifted cadets, Marimo has yet to see anyone has such a perfect streak of records so far in all of his activities. Strategic analysis, close combat, shooting, medical aid…etc. All records were either perfect or close to perfect. Despite able to produce such amazing feat, that boy is clearly too attached to his civilian life. Always come late for morning class, day dreaming and he would always make a slip "Marimo chan" whenever speaking with her. She gave him pieces of her mind many times regarding that, yet her effort until now was in vain. "I am clearly not his friend, his doting sister or his equal. What kind of nerve does he have?" Marimo sighs once again. Up until now, she always tries to keep her strict and demonic demeanor up during her teaching periods. It was however a necessary to drill all required skills and knowledge to the cadets for their future survival. That particular boy is the only one who is completely unfazed to that demeanor of hers until now.

Furthermore, the boy exudes a strange aura. He possesses a dual personality of competence and incompetence. Who could have thought a crybaby like that was actually a prodigy underneath. Moreover, in contrast with his amazing feat in military activities, he is just too clumsy in his own way in many things. Despite such mysterious aura he exudes, everyone in the squad 207b and even Marimo herself can't help but grow fond of him.

Suddenly, a knocking sound of the front door alerted Marimo. Who is it at this late? Marimo wonders.

"Come in, the door is unlocked" Marimo called

"Excuse us for visiting this late." To Marimo surprise, she saw two of her former students, Isumi Michiru and Suzumiya Haruka.

"It's rare to see you this late Captain Isumi and 1st Lt. Suzumiya"

"I am sorry about that instructor Jinguuji" Isumi and Haruka bowed in reply

"No, don't worry about that. So what bring you here today?" Marimo smiles and asks her former students.

"It is nothing serious but…" It's rare to see Isumi stutters like she is now. Marimo wonders what going on.

"It was about Misuki" Haruka quickly helps her friend and finishes the line.

"…Hayase?" Marimo is genuinely surprised. What kind of business related to Hayase that she could help out?

"Ah, yes. It was about Mitsuki." Isumi quickly regains her usual composure and continues "These days, she seemed always on the edge for some reasons. I asked Haruka since they are the closest among the group but…" Hearing this from Isumi, Marimo feels very unease. She got a bad feeling about this. [Is it related to Shirogane's stalking business?]Marimo wonders.

"It's love" Haruka exclaimed. She clenches her palms tightly and looks at Marimo with her puppy eyes glittering like gem stones.

"H…hah?" a dumb sound escapes Marimo's mouth unknowingly.

"It's love" Haruka repeats.

"H…hah. Calm down. I got it Suzumiya. But how can I aid you about this? You are surely not just come here just to tell me about this right?" Marimo cracks her brain for an explanation. "I think Munakata Misae is the best at giving love advice right?" Marimo was however kind of relief to hear that. [So it wasn't about him]

"Ahahaha…Instructor. Sorry about that... I was a little bit excited" Haruka weakly laughs as her face flush brightly.

"Let me continue" Isumi butts in "Akane said something like: Mitsuki was really interest in a guy who stationed at our base. Despite that, the guy is just too stupid to realize it"

"Yes, yes. Hayase was bickering about how he totally forgot about her after their first fateful meeting in the simulator room. It was really love at first sight." Haruka chirps vigorously in contrast with her usual timidity.

"…" Marimo was lost at what to say.

"Now I think about it. She once mumbled something like 'It was supposed to be a mutual understanding and agreement for both of us', 'He stood me up for weeks'…etc" Isumi scratches her cheek while pondering.

"Hayase was waiting for the guy night after night in the simulator room but he never came for their night tryst. She was sad and furious about that" Haruka finally comes back to her sense. She timidly voices her worry about her closest friend.

"That's why we need your help, instructor. You could access to most part of the database with your authority, right? I know it was against the military regulation. But, Mitsuki behavior is really making me nervous. That's why I want her to settle down as quickly as possible." Isumi bows her head at Marimo while speaking.

"I got it" Marimo finally understand why these two girls come to her room. "Don't worry about that. I will help you out, as long as you girls keep it a secret."

"Yes, Ma'am" the girls salute while grinning happily.

Marimo logs into the database with her PC and jokingly asks "Heh, Hayase of all the people I know. I have never known that she too has such a girlish side like that. I thought that she could only thought about nothing but battles with that brain of hers. I guess she is really girl after all"

"Ahaha…That is because she didn't show it to everyone. She is just as much as a romanticist as Misae." Haruka giggles

"So, what is the name of the lucky guy? I can't wait to see Hayase's charming prince." Marimo chuckles weakly while joking.

"Me too. I am dying to see what kind of charming guy could make our Mitsuki show such girlish side like that." Isumi speaks excitedly while looking at Haruka, waiting for her friend's answer.

"…Umm, Ehehe, even Hayase herself didn't know the guy name." Haruka nervously laughs

"She didn't?" Marimo and Isumi cries in harmony.

"I didn't expect Mitsuki would make such a huge mistake like that with her personality" Isumi seems shaken from Haruka remark.

Marimo looks nervously at Haruka and speaks. "How do we find the guy if none of you even know his name?" She already goes against the military regulation to help the girls searching for him. There is just no way Marimo can let Hayase searches through every profiles in the database just to find her crush.

"Don't worry about that...Ahaha. Mitsuki told me that he was a cadet in training belong to one of your classes instructor." Haruka speaks timidly. "Guys like that are rare these days"

"…" Marimo was petrified for several seconds. There is only one possible answer in her head. Then she screams "SHIROGANE!?"

**(Lab room) Takeru POV**

Achooo…

Takeru sneezes soundly. "Did I catch a cold?" he wonders. Then he turned to Kasumi and said "That's enough for today Kasumi. Thank you. You can go to sleep now"

The silver hair girl cutely rubs her eyes while gesturing that she is still fine.

"Don't push yourself. We can continue this tomorrow." Takeru turns off his monitor device and pat Kasumi head "Tomorrow is going to be a long day. Beside, even that our experiment is already succeeded, you still have to stick with me until the trial test day of the XM3. Have a rest while you can."

**November 19, 2001 (Class room) Takeru POV**

"This concludes the basic movement lecture of the TSF" Marimo closed her reference book as she turned to face all of us. "As you can see, there's almost nothing that a human can do that a TSF can't. So far these weapons have been the pinnacle of all existing war effort and have proved the most effective weapon since the first landing of our enemies, the BETA. My advice to you is to learn all these movements as quickly as possible to become professional soldiers in the frontlines. I am expecting good news from all of you." Marimo concludes her morning lecture on TSF.

Takeru doesn't like how his Marimo chan was glaring at him the whole morning. He wasn't quite sure what on earth did he do could provoke such degree of hostility from her. It was really tempting for him to request Kasumi to read her mind and send him the images. Then, he respects her privacy and her own rights. If he wants to know about it, he would rather ask her directly or perhaps indirectly through Yuuko sensei. But those doesn't seem like good ideas to him no matter what. Marimo is clearly on the edge right now. She looks like she could explode any moment.

Just as Marimo was out of the room, the squad gathers around Takeru and asks.

"What did you do Takeru? Instructor was glaring at you the whole time" Chiruzu asked

"How do I know? I was so busy at my assignment; I hardly have any time to fooling around let alone provoke Marimo chan." Takeru answers as honestly as he could. "You could ask Kasumi, she knows how hard working I was during the last few days"

Kasumi nods her head to certify Takeru's claim.

"That is quite unbelievable from the same guy ask Kyozuka oba chan to cook some snake in secret for himself" Chiruzu sighs out loud

"This and that are totally different mater" Takeru quickly rebukes "Beside, you guys also join my midnight snack with oba chan"

"I didn't" Mikoto corrected

"Yeah, what a shame! Oooh great descendant of Indiana Jone. You should have joined us. Kyozuka oba chan really outdid herself this time. She was like a 5 star master chef. It was unbelievable that she came up with 4 different dishes with such a small snake." Takeru's mouth is watering as he remembers "The snake's scales which I thought supposed to be throwaway, she deep fried and mixed them with cheese powder. They were crispy at first but immediately melt inside my mouth for a few second. It was really delicious. They taste ten times better than chips."

"Her snake curry and snake yakisoba were awesome" Ayamine drools while reminiscence her favorite dish.

"Her unagi onigiri were great as well. I have never eat anything taste that good until now" Chiruzu admits. "By the way, we should head toward the PX now. The next lesson is going to commence soon." Chiruzu finishes her speech with a smirk.

The rest of the girls flash a grin knowing what Chiruzu has in store for me.

"Yeah, we should." Mikoto smiles while darting her eyes toward Tama and Ayamine as some sort of signal. Those two grinned back to Mikoto in return.

"You are being too mean to him" Meiya chuckled weakly. Her expression is somewhat conflict to what she is speaking. She is awfully a prankster at heart too.

Without anyone of them revealing their prank, I have already known what it is. One of Eishi school most stupid traditions. Make one cadet of your own squad eat so much that they will puke in the simulator later on by the G-force. I was the victim of this prank once in my first loop. It's only due to sheer luck that my aptitude with the TSF was so great that all the internal and external forces barely have any effect on me. As the result, their little scheme backfired. Too bad, I won't be the one uphold this stupid tradition once more time. Let see…

"Class rep says she want to be fully stuffed after today's meal" I grab Chiruzu's shoulder tightly and speak cheerfully. One who plays pranks on others should be prepared to be toyed by another.

"Eh? Eh?" Chiruzu looks completely dismayed

"Meiya, let's escort class rep to the PX together." I look at Meiya direction and wait for her to turn side.

"…" Meiya gasps. Hehehe, I can tell how surprise Meiya is right now. The question 'Did he know about it' clearly written on her face.

"Ayamine, please bring class rep's food to her, if you don't mind. By the way, get Kyozuka oba chan to give her an extra large portion ~"

"…" Ayamine's eyes widened

"Now, Tama and Mikoto don't just stand there. Help me to bring class rep to the PX"

"…" Mikoto and Tama were stunned.

"Kasumi chan, help class rep out. She said she was really hungry" I winked at Kasumi

The little fairy obediently nods her head. No matter what, she was always my ally.

"Wait a minute! What are you doing?" Chiruzu panicked

I grinned and replied "Aah…I can't wait for the Eishi aptitude test"

Meiya immediately voiced out her suspicion "Takeru, are you…"

Chiruzu narrowed her eyes in horror "H…he knows." Too late class rep, way too late to realize it. You just pick a wrong target. I am not Takeru the great oracle for no reason.

I acted innocently and tighten my grip on Chiruzu's shoulder "What could you possibly mean~? Hurry up, we are wasting time here"

Chiruzu finally realized her folly. She panicked "Wait…let's go of me. Someone! Save me!"

The rest of the girls were stunned for a second then reveal an evil smirk on their faces. Ahhh, I really love this squad after all. Great minds think alike. Without further delay, they have totally defected to my side.

Chiruzu gasped in horror at the smirk of her former comrades.

Meiya folds her arms together and spoke "Sakaki, your plan has failed. Accept your defeat and the training school tradition"

Mikoto cheerfully locked her arms to Chiruzu's right elbow and spoke happily "Now Chiruzu san, let's go, let's go. Time is wasting here"

Chiruzu screamed at her former comrade "Wait, Yoroi! You traitor. I thought we agreed to make Takeru victim"

Ayamine looked at me and asked "Takeru, how large is an extra large portion?" Even her poker face is as hard to read as ever, I know only too well that she enjoyed this turn of event as much as I am.

"Not much ~. At least double that of a large" I replied

"Roger" Ayamine smirked and gave me a thumb up. I knew it. She is really my buddy I this kind of prank. Especially those pranks aimed toward Chiruzu.

Tama finally decided to join our fray. She spoke cheerfully "Sakaki san, don't worry too much"

Chiruzu snapped "About what?"

Meiya concluded all further negotiation while locking her arms to Chiruzu's left elbow "You can only resign yourself to your fate. Now, let us be off"

"Good luck Sakaki san" Kasumi mutters quietly

Chiruzu desperately tried to shake off her escort and yelled "You traitors". She knows full well what await her if she remained in our grasp at this rate.

Too bad class rep, not even I could escape their lock. Accept your punishment gracefully. You were the instigator to begin with. This is what it means to dig your own grave.

**(Simulator room)**

All the girls in my squad except Ayamine were clearly anxious when they see me come into the room with my exo suit. It is only natural for them to be embarrassed from wearing the suit for the first time. The fabric is skin tight and sticks close to our bodies. Unlike them, I already pass through this stage. After all, I was a regular in the front longer than I can count. Ayamine seems to be the only exception. She wasn't embarrassed at all. Maybe, she was but she just too good at hiding it.

Marimo looks at our direction and speaks "You may start you TSF aptitude exam…Yuuk…Vice commander?"

"Marimo yahoo"

We turn into the direction of the voice. Yuuko sensei was walking along the corridor and waved her hand playfully at Marimo chan.

"What is your business here today Vice commander?" Marimo narrows her eyes and asks. I see. She is just as much dismay as we are. Normally, Yuuko sensei would not come here at all. So everyone can smell nothing troubles from her.

"Nothing~ I just want to observe squad 207b aptitude exam result." Once again, Yuuko sensei replies in a godly innocent manner.

I crack my brain to come up with any sort of reason for her to appear here of all time. There is just no way she is up to nothing with that mischievous wide grin on her face. Anyway if it was related to me or Kasumi, she could always summon me to her office any time she wants. If it was about Sumika, it is too early. It is supposed to be tomorrow and beside she wouldn't be here if it was about the 00 unit business. One possible answer is that she is just bored. And that mean only deep trouble awaited. I turn my head and stare at her nervously. What she is planning?

Yuuko sensei saw that and waves playfully at me. "Shirogane, did you miss me that much? Ara ara, you could always come to my office if you want"

What the hell is this woman talking about? It's fine if we joke like that in her room alone. But she just said it right in public like this. This is going to be one heck of a scandal. "What are you talking about sensei?" I rebuke reflexively as I could sense bloodlust aiming at me.

"Eh? What did I mean? Isn't it clear? You were looking at me so tenderly just now for a moment. I thought that you were feeling lonely after a week without me. So I just give you a green light toward our usual date." Yuuko put a finger on her chin while pretending to smile sweetly at me.

"…" I could hear several heartbroken gasps at my back.

This woman is definitely a Satan incarnate. She just publicly announced my execution with a smile. What on the earth she possibly want? As this rate I will be killed, either at Marimo chan hands or once of the girls. "Stop speaking nonsense sensei. When did I ever make an advance on you? Beside we have a test now. We need to be concentrated and focus for it"

"You are really no fun at all Shirogane"

"I am not stupid enough to wage my life on someone's jokes"

"Vice commander…Do you mind keep quiet for a while? We have a test to complete here" Marimo tightens her fists and glares at her childhood friend.

"Ara ara, my apologize Marimo. Please continue with your test." Yuuko laughs it off like nothing.

"Cadet Sakaki and cadet Misurugi, proceed to simulator number 1 and 2 accordingly." Marimo gives order to her students while still glaring at Yuuko sensei and me. It's really unfair. I could understand why she is glaring at Yuuko sensei with such hostility. But, why me?

The simulators shake furiously as class rep and Meiya went in. Even it doesn't shake that much inside the simulator due to the shock absorber, but from the outside, it visibly shakes furiously like one of the extreme games in the theme park. Those hydraulic pistons installed in the simulator were clearly pumped to their maximum capacity. After a while, both class rep and Meiya were released. I can tell how bad it was for them, especially class rep. Their face were visibly paled and lost their color. It can't be help; it was the first time they experienced with G-force. Not even the exo suit's G-force absorb function could help them through this rite. But sooner or later they will get used to it since the TSFs that we have to pilot would produce G-force many time worse than this. Tama and Ayamine went in as the next batch. The group mascot mutters silently "It looks traumatic." They look totally tense after saw the fate of their beloved squad members. I could only gave a thumb up and encourage them.

Mikoto and I were the final batch. Mikoto was tense now when she could saw the state all of the girls in our team. I slap her shoulder and encourage her "Mikoto, good luck" while the rest of the girls look at us with pitiful eyes.

Mikoto nervously replies "You too, Takeru"

We enter our respective designed simulator as Marimo chan's order.

Marimo's face appears on the screen just as I finish connecting the head set to the retinal projector. Her voice booms through the transmitter. "Let's begin the test. All you have to do is remained seated for fifteen minutes. If you feel bad, press the emergency stop button on the side"

This is just a piece of cake for me. In my first time taking this aptitude test, despite my weak physically condition, I was easily aced even the previous all time record holder. The result was so high that even Marimo find it shocking. Now, I could easily imagine how monstrously high my aptitude score in this test is, after all I was working as the Storm vanguard once. Worse, I was working under Hayase's wing. Her legendary tough love for me is just too great of an honor. Among the training given by Hayase, Captain Isumi and 1st Lt. Munakata; Hayase training was the toughest. The vanguard members were forced to keep up with Hayase's craziest movements at high G-maneuver. We were pushed into a position that our bodies either get used to it or they would never. As Storm vanguard 02, I was the closest link to her. That's one the reasons why Hayase always went all out on me during the training. Therefore, I was unavoidably the one experienced the toughest amount training among the members of the Valkyrie. The greatest artificial shocks created by the simulator were not anywhere near the level of G-force I experienced when I worked as a vanguard.

Marimo's voices bring me back into reality immediately "The test has end. Yoroi, Shirogane, you may disembarked"

Suddenly, Yuuko sensei's face appears on the screen. She orders "Yoroi, you may leave. Shirogane, you remain seated. You will attend the training course A after this"

"…" I was lost at what to say. What is Yuuko sensei thinking right now? Her order was just too crazy. I could pass that training course easily but… It doesn't make any sense if a normal person haven't attend any piloting lessons or trainings is able to pass the final training course of this Eishi school. The all time record holder of this base only able to finish her training course D in 5 days. And that was captain Isumi that we are talking about. A super elite soldier, a perfectionist, one of Marimo chan greatest student and the commander unit of the Valkyrie. It is clearly overkill if I was to graduate from the whole course in less than a day. What more, this is a prestige Eishi school that often produces the highest scoring Eishi cadets. Its curriculum is not so easy that its final training course could be demolished in a day even by a super genius Eishi.

"Yuuko, what are you scheming? He just can't do something like that. He is not even learned the basic control" Marimo yelled at her friend

"Don't worry about it. He used to work as a TSF's OS writer. Even if he never piloted a TSF before, he already knew the manual controls. Besides, this guy has good memory. If he can't remember the control of the TSF after reading the manual book, he would not be my lab assistant. Lastly, didn't you see his result for the aptitude test just now? It is clearly on a world record level. There is no harm done if he take this course, isn't there?" Yuuko speaks seriously to her friend.

"But he just can't. There may be a mistake in the reading tools. There is no way for anyone to have such score in their first run. He needs to have his health check to be sure he is ready for this course A. He isn't used to that high level of G-force exposure yet. Beside, even if he could remember every manual control of the TSF by reading the book, he can't pilot it immediately. He need more practice time for this." Marimo cried out her denial.

"Marimo, I said no harm done even if he takes that training course. Beside, why don't we listen to Shirogane's opinion himself?"

"…If it is an order Yuuko sensei. I am not quite confident about this but I will take the training course anyway." I answer as humble as I could. I don't want to invoke more of Marimo chan wraith on me.

"You don't have to force yourself to her order, Shirogane. High authority she may be but it was I who has the full authority in your training. Rank doesn't mean anything in this matter. You may exit the simulator now." Marimo angrily yelled. No matter which world, with or without war, with or without the BETA, Marimo chan is always kind, caring and priories her student above everything else.

"Shirogane, if you are not confident about this kind of level of training, what kinds of performance can you do during the trial test?" Yuuko speaks with great seriousness in her tone. So serious that it was sound like an order.

So this is a test. She wants to see how good I am inside a TSF. She is deeply committed to her Alternative project. That's why the word mistake would never exist in her vocabulary. If I want to prove my claim, I only have to prove it with my action, not words. "Please let me take this course."

"Good, I expecting good result from you" Yuuko smiles "You have 45 minutes to complete the course".

[UWA, she is harsh.] Captain Isumi record was something like an hour and a half. My best record for completing this course was an hour.

"YUUKO…" Marimo is glaring at her friend and me through the camera. "…Shirogane, you may proceed to training course A. Push the emergency button immediately if you feel unwell. I will monitor your reading in the command post, if you show any symptoms; I will force you to leave the simulator right away."

"Thank you, Marimo chan~"

"How dare you… never mind, begin your training" Marimo throws me a dagger glare.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Impossible…" I heard Marimo gasped through the transmitter. Yeah, it is completely impossible for any first timer to wipe out all the fictional enemies in the training course A alone while breaking the record of captain Isumi in the first day. A first timer Eishi joins the Final training course for the first time and completely demolishes the all time best record in one try. It just sounds too farfetched to be true.

It was certainly difficult to complete this course alone with Yuuko sensei's time limit. Besides, I can't pull that kind of stupid stunt like turn off the assisting auto balance in front of Marimo. Moreover, the movement of the TSF inside this simulator is just too fidgety and delicate unlike the actual one or the one in the SSS course. Speaking of the SSS course, I really want to have a rematch with that mysterious Eishi with the XM3 installed on our machines. While we turned off the assisting system of the OS in our last match, the auto balance system were turn off. It would be a great tribute to our advantage in combat due to no freeze time. However, the joints of the TSF wear out quickly after enduring stressed severe impacts. Furthermore, the pilot's input command was delayed and lagged regularly during the battle. We weren't able to perform as well as we intended. Lastly, none of us could do buffering in our match with all the delay in the input.

"Shirogane, open your hatch and install this OS into that simulator." Yuuko drags me back into reality with her voice booming through the transmitter.

"…" Isn't it the same disk I gave her? So she wants to see how much better I can be with the XM3 install? Well I don't mind show it to her right now. But I'm not sure what is she actually want by making a public display of its power this early to everyone.

"Roger that" I follow her order and immediately install the XM3 into the simulator. While waiting for the OS to completely installed, I look around the simulator room. The girls in my squad were visibly stunned at my performance just now. I could understand it only too well. It is completely absurd to graduate from the training course in my first day enter the course and without any practice time. I feel really guilty if I had to deceive them like this. No human could possibly achieve such feat regardless they are geniuses or not. I was probably made a soldier and an Eishi over and over for decades if I have to add up my time in all of my loops. This is not just a natural aptitude that we are talking about; it was more like a human life time of hard work. Same goes for my other amazing feats in military activities; I was clearly inferior to any of the girls in my first loop. In the last loop and this one, the only reason that I was able to produce such impossible results is because my existence as a Casualty Conductor comes close to its equilibrium. The being calls Shirogane Takeru that everyone see right now is a unification of the great many Shirogane Takeru in different parallel universes. As the basic strength of Shirogane Takeru was average out among all the essences of Shirogane Takeru in me, I become stronger as I continue to loop. That's why, a simple excuse "I am a genius" won't able to cut it this time. There is just no way a person dumb enough to believe it could ever exist.

"Yuuko, what was that?" Marimo interrogates her friend while staring at me in disbelief.

"Isn't it clear? Can't you tell he is a natural? I got a hunch after seeing his aptitude result." Yuuko sensei lies for my sake.

"Even if he is a genius at this, there is just no way for him to pilot the TSF like that. Those movements he showed during the training just now are completely unbelievable. He must at least have some fair amount of flight time to do it" Marimo obviously not going to buy it.

"There is just no way for a civilian to have a pilot experience, isn't there? No government would be insane enough to let a civilian get a hand on one of their secret state of art that easily, let alone the US government. Didn't you read his profile? He lived in Hawaii until recently. The only experiences he has which related to the TSF were the input control due to his experience as an OS writer" Yuuko shrug off her shoulders while lying to Marimo chan as if it was obvious.

"But…never mind." Marimo still looks shaken hearing that from her friend. She turns toward me and asks "Shirogane, how did you pull out those movements?"

Of course, Marimo was a genius at piloting a TSF herself. There is just no way she would buy it. Her rank in the UN army is only a Sergeant but she was a Major in the Imperial Army. I heard from Captain Isumi in the previous loop that she was once a commander unit of an elite troop belongs to the Imperial Army. There is no bluff I could come up with for her to buy.

Then, a flashback suddenly appears in my mind. It was a conversation with Marimo chan on the same day I took the aptitude test. Except it was my first aptitude test ever. Despite my great performance during the test, a BETA silhouette appear in the end freaked me out. Marimo chan tried to cheer me up after that. Maybe this will work…

"I don't know… At first, I just pulled the trigger by reflex… Then, my head went blank. By the time I came back to my sense, I had complete the course." I stare at my hands and try to act as confuse as possible. The more I loop, the better I am at lying. Whether like it or not, all sort of unexplainable and incomprehensible sides of me will either offend or confuse someone. That's why a little white lie is always necessary in these occasions.

"…I see. I'm sorry. I should have known that you are just as much as confused as everyone else" Marimo look downward guiltily.

Please don't make such a face Marimo chan, I feel incredibly guilty if you make such facial expression.

"Shirogane, stop wasting time. Let us be done here" Yuuko looks annoyed and barks out her order.

"Yes Ma'am"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

"…27 minutes" Marimo was barely able to let out her voice. She was once again in a state of great shock.

This is completely overkill. With the XM3 installed, the Fubuki I piloted in the training course completely transform into something else. It was so fast and deadly that the fictional Fubuki seem like make of different model. They were nowhere able to catch up with my movement or even track my Fubuki.

"Well done, Shirogane. You can come out of the simulator now." Yuuko sensei ordered.

Just as I climb out of the simulator, Marimo chan is grabbing Yuuko sensei shoulders and shakes her furiously "What the hell was that Yuuko? What did you do with the simulator?"

"Ara, if even you find this shocking then this thing is a success."

"Of course, who wouldn't? Shirogane suddenly becomes even much better this time. And his Fubuki is clearly much faster than it maximum capacity."

"Oh? Then you should ask Shirogane himself" Yuuko sensei chuckles lightly "He is the inventor of this new OS after all"

Marimo then turns toward my direction. Her eyes were widened. It is understandable this state of shock that she experience right now. Great surprise appears after surprise continuously. No normal human could possibly remain sane after go through this.

"Ahh, it's nothing much. Beside, Yuuko sensei and Kasumi helped me out to write this OS as well. I won't able to complete it without their help. This new OS was named XM3 by Yuuko sensei. It was working on a new concept different from the current OS. If you want to know more detail about this new OS, you could read the report from Yuuko sensei's office." I laugh nervously

"Okay… that's enough explanation. Marimo, you will share Shirogane control log among the rest of squad 207b members."

"Copy that"

"Secondly, squad 207b will freely use any of the simulators in this compound. The XM3 will be installed to all of them by the end of today. Along with Shirogane, they will be the trial test pilot for the XM3. In another words, those six will be the developers for the next generation of TSF. Marimo, you will supervise their progress with the new OS"

Marimo stutters "Professor, you can't just…"

Yuuko immediately cut in "Yes, I can"

"But at least report. This could affect the entire UN army, no, the whole world"

Yuuko narrows her eyes "Sorry, but I don't plan on letting anyone else use it yet. This is a part of my **research**. It is not something we can talk here…understand?"

"Yes" Marimo finally regains her usual composure hearing that from Yuuko sensei. She knew just how important Yuuko research mean.

"Incidentally, squad 207b's TSF will arrive tomorrow. Make sure they practice hard for it."

"Copy that"

**(PX) Takeru POV**

"Ano, can you girls just behave like how you should normally?" I stumped down on the table while asking.

"But Takeru san, you are too amazing" Tama nervously muttered

"Ah,…yeah…Don't let it bother you."

"But I have never hear anyone demolished the whole Eishi training course in one day" Mikoto added

"…neither do I, I was just as shocked as anyone of you."

"Where'd you learn to move like that?" Chiruzu asked

"… little bit here and there, I worked as an OS writer, remember? I have many chances to see how the pro-Eishi piloting their TSF with their control logs as well. So those movements were like a mixture of many Eishis and my own envision."

"Even so, to think that you could demolish Course A in the first day you pilot the TSF is absolutely abnormal" Chiruzu reasoned

"Please don't say it like that. I was just as shocked as you all. I don't know how did I was able to move like that. Remember? I told you that my head is completely blank for a moment, when I came to, it is already finished."

"You are abnormal…" Ayamine mumbled

"Not as much as you Ayamine. Beside, spare me this cold stare treatment. Shouldn't we celebrate instead? Our TSF is coming tomorrow and our squad was made the developer of the next generation TSF. That proves how much Yuuko sensei look forward to our performance."

"More like she looks forward to your performance" Chiruzu sighed

"No, she want to observe how first timer like all of us will adapt to the XM3. All of us, all of us. I mean it. It would take a while for the other Eishis to adapt to this new OS from their current OS. But we are different, we jump straight to use the XM3 right away. Therefore, none of us would waste any time to retrain to get use to the XM3. Beside, the XM3 is able to share the control input between the linked TSF, so you girls should able to produce all of my movements like that in no time. If I word it differently, you girls will able to easily produce movements that up until now, only I could able to do that and the same for me. I will able to pull out easily even the toughest and hardest maneuvers that you able to perform. This way, as a squad, our strength increases significantly. "

"Wow, this new OS sounds really amazing. That goes for you as well Takeru san. You are really amazing" Tama spoke excitedly

"Nah. Most of the credits go to Yuuko sensei and Kasumi. I only play a small part in it"

"You are only too humble Takeru. You are really special in every sense. We are glad to have you in our squad" Meiya chuckled softly as she looked into my eyes.

"Me too. I glad that I was able to join your squad" I can't help but speak honestly hearing what Meiya just said.

**(Yuuko's office) Takeru POV**

"Sensei, I am coming in" I knock the door and walk into sensei room

"Oh? Shirogane. What is it? You just meet me a while ago. Do you miss me that much?" Yuuko put some sort notes down on the table and asks me seductively.

"Oh, yes. I do. Why did you ask me to complete the training course A in such manner? If you want to test my strength, you could pick a better timing?"

"Are you stupid?"

"…"

"Why would I want to test your strength again? Isn't it obvious from all of those combos you show in the XM3? Anyone can tell how good you are."

"…then why the hell did you do that?"

"Can't you tell?"

"How on the earth I could tell what are you thinking?"

"Isn't it obvious? I was bored"

"…Please tell it was a joke or I just might accidentally kill somebody"

"It was a joke" Yuuko answers innocently "Beside, I have already registered you as the XM3 inventor. That's why you will need some sort of fame to backup your military profile before the trial day. And your squad benefits this way right? They would learn and finish the course faster with the help of the XM3. It's like killing 2 birds with one stone."

"Haaaa… I can't match you at all sensei. Forget about it, we are going to be very busy in the next coming week. Firstly, the UN undersecretary will visit our base. On the same day, a HSST fully loaded with explosive will plummet down on our base. Please stop it with all your might."

"A sabotage? Which group?"

"Yes, the Alternative V supporter. Except that we had no evidences to prove who behind this. Don't bother about using the 2700mm gun to snipe it down, it is too nerve wrecking in my taste. Sensei just needs to give them a warning. Teach them who they are messing with. Their method is completely wrong. We work tooth and nail to make Alternative IV happen, to save everyone, yet there are people out there just waiting for the results, making use of it and sabotage it"

"Alright, I will stop it" Yuuko sensei replies resolutely

"Secondly, Mount Tengen will erupt soon. Please send evacuation squad for there now. However, majority of the population at Mt. Tengen are elders. They are somewhat stubborn and won't easily comply with the evacuation request from the UN. They will stay even if it would kill them. We would lose 2 Fubuki by the time we succeed persuading them. Please order the troops to use the least force on them if they do not comply."

When I said 2 Fubuki, they were mine and Meiya's Fubuki. We just can't lose them once again in this loop after installing the XM3 like this. Besides, I was thrown into the detention barrack for 8 days on insubordinate charge for respecting their wishes. We don't have such luxury time and resources for that now. I have no choice but to betray those elders feeling for my own selfish wish.

"Alright, I will manage it"

"Thank you sensei. Thirdly, there will be a coup d'état on 5 of December. It was triggered by how we used force to evacuate the elders at Mt. Tengen. But it is actually instigate by many factions. My information is limited on that but the US government and UN were also related to this incident. They want to extend their power in this country to their advantage. However, we could take advantage of this coup d'état and get the Shogun to join our cause while netting out a great many traitors, anti-alternative and Alternative V supporters at the same time. For this, we will need chief Yoroi to come back as quick as possible from his XG-70 mission with the US government. I will clarify the rest of the situations in our meeting"

"…" Yuuko went silent for a moment to sort out her thought. "He may work for me but I am not his real employer. Are you clear on this?"

"Yes, I am. After all, he is the chief of the Ministry of Information. His real employer is the Shogun herself. If we can persuade her to join our cause, he will come to our side in the end. Moreover, as far as I know, he is a supporter of our Alternative IV to begin with. Even so, I won't leak information that he is not supposed to know at all. You can trust me on this. We definitely need his help in this incoming coup d'état."

"Just to let you know, that man is not an easy opponent to deal with. If you think someone like you could manipulate him as you wish, you are death wrong" Yuuko narrow her eyes and spoke in a serious tone.

"I have no intention to manipulate him to begin with. Furthermore, he is definitely not my enemy. I am sure about this. I will let him judge my actions and causes. If he deems me worthy of his strength, it only works to our advantage."

"Hoh? These day, you are clearly uses a lot of big words. I hope that you know what you are talking about Shirogane." Yuuko smirks while looking at me.

"I learned them from you sensei. After stay with you long enough, even the dumbest guy in this universe would able to learn a thing or two. Besides, I didn't intend to prove it with just some mere big words; I will prove it with my action."

"I will look forward to the result that you promise Shirogane"

"Oh, lastly, could you send me an update of the XM3 from the accumulate data gathering from the Valkyrie? I am sure that you had them to go through the trial long time ago right? I will make a compiled update version soon. It would be a huge asset for me and my squad in the coup. Oh yes, while you are at it, install the XM3 into Marimo chan's Shiranui and make her join our exercise as well. I am also interested in her combat data.

"Alright, it's easily done for this request. But you are surprisingly greedy Shirogane." Yuuko grins

"Another thing that I learn from you sensei"

**(PX) Isumi POV**

"Captain. Did you hear the recent news?" Kashiwagi Haruko asked while playing with her food

"What news?" Isumi asked while gulping down her juice.

"Eh? You don't know? Anyway, there is a gossip of a genius Eishi in our training school. People said that one was a genius among genius" Kashiwagi continued her topic

"It sounds interesting. So what's about that genius Eishi?"

"That genius demolished the training course A the same day he took the Eishi aptitude test."

"…pfff" Isumi blew out the juice in her mouth and choked helplessly in contrast to her usual dignify demeanor.

Kashiwagi worriedly patted her captain's back and asked "Are you alright captain? Moh, don't worry me like that."

Isumi gestures that she is fine while continuingly choking non-stop "there is no way… (cough…) such a person ever… (cough)…could exist."

Kashiwagi continued to pat Isumi's back while talking "I know, right ~ that's why I went and check the record board… It's true."

Isumi looked at her friend while doubting in her ears "it's… true?"

"It is just absurd ,right? I couldn't believe my eyes when I looked at the record board. I mean your record is already staggeringly crazy. But this guy is on another dimension." Kashiwagi spoke and walked back to her seat.

"Yeah, for sure. Believe me; Hayase would die to have a chance to meet this genius Eishi in person" Isumi joked

"Ahahaha, she will, she definitely will." Kashiwagi laughed cheerfully

"So which batch is this genius coming from?"Isumi asked while gulping down the remaining of her juice bottle.

"If I wasn't wrong, he is in one of Instructor Jinguuji classes"

"…"

"I had a feeling it was the late comer guy in squad 207b. Akane once told me that there was an amazing guy joined that squad in October. Akane heard from her friend that the guy was a weirdo except that he broke all the record set by her friend's squad"

"…"

"By the way, I also heard another rumor that he has an intangible relationship with Professor Kouzuki"

"…Pffff" Isumi once again helplessly blew out whatever inside her mouth.

**November 20, 2001 (TSF hangar) Takeru POV**

It took more time than I expected for Kasumi and me to get used to the twin seat simulator. The system assist Kasumi's psychic power doesn't work in the way we expected. It place extra burden on Kasumi body. After only a few hours of practice in the simulator, she was visibly paled. According to Yuuko sensei in my last loop, Kasumi is an extremely strong esper compare to the rest of her kind. So there is no reason that the other espers would be fine with this system while Kasumi isn't. Therefore the USSR must tweak here and there in esper assisting system to protect their Alternative III secret. It's fine either way. I will have Yuuko sensei and the Chief mechanic look at it later.

"Takeru san"

So until the esper assisting system is fixed, Kasumi and I will just practice normally with the twin seat simulator. With Kasumi great aptitude as an Eishi, it's not a problem at the moment.

"Takeru san, Takeru san~"

"Ah, sorry, Tama. You came to check them out too?" I point at the loading TSFs in the hangar.

"Everyone did" Tama cheerfully replies.

"Oh, good morning everyone"

"Morning Takeru" the rest of the girls reply in harmony

"You are too early. The mechanics don't need us for anything yet. And these Fubuki aren't going anywhere"

"Ahaha, it's true" Tama giggles at my joke

"…they might" Ayamine speaks with her usual poker face

"They won't" I sigh outwardly at her nonsense

"…Ah they left" Ayamine looks surprise and points her finger at the loading cargoes.

"I am not a three year olds kid. Don't expect me to fall for something like that" I yell. But I did, even if I know it was a joke, I can't help but check the cargoes with my own eyes.

"It's good to see that you all were excited this morning" Marimo appears from the hangar door and speaks.

Chiruzu reflexively give us order hearing that voice "Salute"

"At ease. You can use this time to look around if you want. Your TSFs should be done adjusting and personalizing by the end of the day."

"So we can't get in them yet." Mikoto looks dejected.

"All of them are brand new. She must look forward to your squad's performance a long time ago. Since those brand new TSFs would take a month to arrive here" Marimo looks at the loading TSF and speaks

"…" the rest of the girls were happy to hear that.

"Nah, she probably just wants to rip the vinyl off new seats" I lament. It is definitely possible. This is Yuuko sensei that we are talking about.

"Shirogane, you know?" Marimo was a little shock after hearing that from me.

"Ahaha… She could be unexpectedly a child sometime" I laugh weakly and feign ignorance while turning the direction of the topic.

"That's true." Marimo sighs and nods her head in agreement.

"Hahaha"

"Now then, I need to get going… Keep an eye on the clock. Don't be late" Marimo looked at her watch and said.

Chiruzu orders "Salute"

Once Marimo left through the door, the girls except Meiya move down stair to see their personal TSFs. She doesn't look at least happy. In fact, she looks troubled. I turn my sight toward a specific trailer. A purple TSF was loaded while covering with a large grey sheet. That's right. Meiya feels hard to accept such a gift even if it is from her twin sister. A Type-00R Takemikazuchi, one of Japan bestt TSF in existence. This TSF after all is not just any regular TSF, its appearance signifies power and authority related to the 5 ruling imperial houses of the Empire of Japan. Furthermore, the purple color is a trademark of the Shogun personal unit. It's only natural for Meiya to feel trouble about this. It was Meiya decision to join the UN army to avoid causing trouble for Yuuhi, but with this appearance of this Takemikazuchi, it is only become tougher for her resolution.

"A Takemikazuchi" I muttered while matching my pace to Meiya.

"…" Meiya gasped and glared at me.

"What? Is it that big of a surprise? Anyone should at least know what it is, right?" feigned my ignorance.

"You… knew?" Meiya is still glaring at me in complete dismay.

"Of course, even I would at least know what it is"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

We walked down to the lower level of the hangar to have a closer look at the machine. Takemikazuchi, a TSF named after a Japanese god of war. A fitting name indeed… It is able to easily dominate over any kind of other TSFs in the world, with the exception of a few individuals.

As much as it troubles Meiya, this Takemikazuchi bring me nothing but trouble for me as well. Currently, I am doing my best to fight against my own relapse. While pretending to yawn loudly, I used my shirt to wipe away tears in my eyes hiding it from Meiya. Still, the images of this purple giant tattered while facing the Primary BETA unit and protecting me in the XG-70d flooded in my head. Then 'Please let it be you Takeru… the man I loved more than anything else… be the one send me to my grave'. Those lines echo throughout the deepest corner of my head. Until the very last seconds, Meiya determinedly protected me with all her might while begging me to shoot her along with the offending target. That's why; I will never ever allow myself to run away from my fight. Never again, I will allow myself to be weak, helpless and powerless. Never again, I will lose to this cursed wheel of destiny.

"…you are a strange man" Meiya mumbles while impervious to my inner confliction.

"Ayamine is much stranger" I joke while trying to dispel those traumatic memories

"Idiot… I did not mean that. You knew this is a Takemikazuchi and yet…you act so natural and calm." Meiya glances between me and the Takemikazuchi.

"…Can't be help, you know? I am a rude and ignorance guy. That 's all I good at" I continue to wipe the tears in my eyes while feigning yawning.

Meiya quickly rebukes "Hearing such things from the one wrote such an amazing OS and graduated from the Eishi training course in a day is rather implausible"

"Didn't I tell you? I only play a small part in writing the OS, the rests of the credits lie in Yuuko sensei and Kasumi. Besides, you girls are even more incredible. You all have improved significantly just after a few hours practicing in the simulator just by looking at my control log"

"And you are clearly too humble" Meiya speaks without any regard to what I just said.

"Meiya, please listen to the content of my speech. You are becoming more like Mikoto" I sighed

"Uwa… a Takemikazuchi~" Tama chirped excitedly while looking at the purple giant. She ran hastily from her personal Fubuki toward the Takemikazuchi direction. Ah crap. If I don't stop her, Tsukuyomi san will going to…

"Tama, wait a second" I called out to the group's mascot

"Eh? Why?" Tama innocently looked at me and asked

"You better not touch it" I gestured for her to come close to me.

"Ah, yeah, you are right." Tama finally realized what I am getting at and join the circle with me and Meiya.

"…Takeru?" Meiya is still obvious to the reason.

"Ah, sorry… I was just worry about the lady over there would…" I pointed my finger toward where Tsukuyomi san and the idiot-trio stand. "I don't think she would like it if we were to touch the Takemikazuchi"

"Tsukuyomi?" Meiya surprised to see her personal guards and chamberlain

Immediately, Tsukuyomi and the three idiots approached us. "Meiya sama"

Meiya is still visibly surprised, she didn't expect to see the Takemikazuchi and Tsukuyomi here "Tsukuyomi… 1st Lieutenant. What is it?"

Tsukuyomi dismayed and spoke "Meiya sama. Please do not speak to me so formally"

Kamiyo, the idiot number one immediately followed "She's right! We of the Imperial Guard may have high ranks, but we're mere servants before the imperial bloodline"

"…" Meiya didn't know what to reply. She just stood there and look at them in silent.

"…although it is belated, congratulations on passing the Comprehensive Combat skill Evaluation" Tsukuyomi spoke while her facial expression conflicted with what she said.

"Congratulation" the idiot-trio joined in harmony with the same facial expression like Tsukuyomi.

"…you do not seem happy about it" Meiya dejectedly spoke

Tsukuyomi closed her eyes her voice trembled slightly "Meiya sama, I have been saying some time for now that I cannot understand why you remain in place like this"

"I am here of my own free will" Meiya stated clearly

"However, Meiya sama, there is no need for you to…"

"I will not forgive you if you finish that sentence" even if Meiya doesn't look angry, she is.

Realized her mistake, Tsukuyomi backed down. "My apologies. I have gone too far"

"I apology for forcing such inconveniences upon you. You must find this place constraining"

"We are unworthy of such words. There is no need for you to be so considerate of us Meiya sama" Tsukuyomi sadly replied hearing that from Meiya. Then, she continued "More importantly, we have prepared a Takemikazuchi for you, Meiya sama. By all mean…"

Meiya once again, cut in "I am well aware of my own position. Even a Fubuki is still too great of an honor for a mere cadet"

"Please stop it. Meiya sama, you need not…"

"Cease your prattling! Remove it all at once. Others are sure to wonder what it is" Meiya angrily cut short the conversation

"This Takemikazuchi exists for your sake, Meiya sama. We have been order to bring it for you" Tsukuyomi sincerely insisted. "Meiya sama, you know it better than anyone else, who is thinking of you… Please, I beg you do not coldly refuse such sincere consideration"

"…"Meiya went silent. Her expression contorts between pains, confliction yet longing for something else. "…do as you wish". I could somewhat understand it to a certain extend how she feels right now. It was a gift from her twin sister who separated from birth. She and Yuuhi only have met each other once in their childhood. Meiya joined the UN army to find a way to help her sister who was burdened with a country on her shoulders. Both Meiya and Yuuhi-her twin sister love each other dearly but unable to meet one another through a lot of twisted political reasons. This Takemikazuchi is the first gift Meiya ever received from Yuuhi. That's why the more she long for it, the more conflicted she felt.

"We thank you for your understanding… we will leave then." The Honor Guards bowed their head and spoke softly.

Just as they passed through Meiya eye-corner, they send me their most hostile glares. It is just sad to have Tsukuyomi hate me once again. In my former world, the world without the BETA, despite being Meiya caretaker, her relationship with Meiya is like that of a doting mother or elder sister to her cute child. She was always doted me like her younger brother as well. Same goes for the idiot-trio.

"That was unsightly. Forgive me" Meiya sadly apologized and walked toward the PX direction after the guards were out of the earshot.

"Come on everyone, we are going" Chiruzu called the rest of the squad to follow

"I will catch up later. My TSF hasn't loaded yet" I pointed toward an empty space in the hangar "I want to see it first."

"Okay, don't be late" Chiruzu then followed the rest of the girls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

"What are you doing?" a cold voice directed toward me from my back

I turned back only to find… "Tsukuyomi san…" and the idiot-trio. In my original world, those three were always so clumsy in everything. Sometime, you can't help but wonder what is inside their head. It's just so natural for me to lovingly call them nothing but idiot-trio. It's hard to call them anything else even if I know that they are highly distinguishing imperial elite officers in this world.

Tsukuyomi coldly replied "I do not recall granting you permission to address me by name Shirogane Takeru". It wasn't fair for me if you said that, we already clear up all sort of conflict and misunderstanding between us in my last loop. You have already treated my warmly the last time we met. Now, it is really hurt to see you treating me with such hostility once again.

"I apologize…"

"I am asking you what you are doing." Tsukuyomi coldly repeated her question

"You looked like you really want to say something to me"

"…" Tsukuyomi was stunned since I was able to correctly guess her intention

"…how do you know my name?"I asked her a scripted question knowing full well it would provoke her hostility toward me in the end. However, I need her to pay more attention on me than she already has.

"So you are the one" Tsukuyomi claimed while fixed her icily stare at me

Tomoe the 2nd idiot followed "It seem so"

"What are you talking about?" feigning my ignorance, I asked

"What are you?" Tsukuyomi sternly looked at me and asked

"Shirogane Takeru, you have already known my name"

Ebisu the 3rd idiot glared at me "You choose to play dumb?"

"About what?"

"Why is a dead person training here?" Tsukuyomi flatly cut the entire chase

After all, the Shirogane Takeru of this world has been reported missing for 4 years ago during the BETA invasion to Yokohama. He was teared to shreds by BETAs four years ago. It's only weird to see another man called himself Shirogane Takeru with an exact appearance and biometric identification data appear now and training in this base. What more, why such highly suspicious a man joined the squad 207b of all the training squads with a fake ID and profile. This squad 207b comprised of all important political figures relative. They were more or less created to be political hostages when necessary. It's only thanked to Yuuko sensei that no one in the UN could yet take advantage of this. It would be weird if Tsukuyomi san of all the people I know, do not grow weary of such a suspicious existence such as me right now.

"What do you mean by that? I am still living and breathing."

Kamiyo the 1st idiot appeared to be annoyed by my feigning of ignorance "Why did you alter the UN database and infiltrate this facility?"

"Does the Honor Guard like throwing questions at people without answering any themselves?"

"Are you mocking us?" the idiot-trio snapped.

Tsukuyomi gestured her subordinates to calm down and asked "I will ask again…why is a dead man walking?"

"I don't know what you mean"

Tomoe the 2nd idiot minced her sentence word by word "You couldn't do the same to the government's information? I can't imagine you thought no one would come after you"

"Stop accusing me"

Ebisu the 3rd idiot glared "Why are you trying to get close to Meiya sama?"

"That is not my intention"

Tsukuyomi threatened "Depend on your answer, you may have to die once again on this day"

"What are you doing?" Meiya shouted as she arrived at the perfect timing. "Tsukuyomi, Tomoe, Kamiyo, Ebisu. You are still here? What are you doing?"

"Stop it Meiya…" I stopped her

"How dare you? You address Meiya sama in such manner?" Tsukuyomi angered at my intimacy toward Meiya.

"It's alright. I allowed it" Meiya motioned

Tsukuyomi worriedly asked "Meiya sama, do you know what sort of man this is?"

Meiya looked at me and emphasized "I do not…However, it doesn't matter"

Tsukuyomi was shocked, she stammered "But this man is an exception"

Meiya turned away and looked at Tsukuyomi. She ordered "That is enough. Step away from him"

The idiot-trio insisted in unison "Meiya sama, please…"

"I ordered you to leave him alone" Meiya emphasized her order

Tsukuyomi bit her lower lip and bowed down "Yes…" Then, she looked at the idiot-trio "Come"

Kamiyo looked dissatisfied "But…" Then she met Tsukuyomi's glare. "Excuse me; I will do as you say"

The four Honor Guards quickly bowed to Meiya and walked away. Just as Tsukuyomi was about to leave, Meiya called softly "Tsukuyomi…"

"Yes" Tsukuyomi worriedly look at Meiya direction.

"Not a day goes by that I am not thankful about your concern" Meiya sadly said while bowing her head.

"Such word are wasted on us…I am unworthy of such honor" Tsukuyomi bowed down and walked away.

"That must have been unpleasant for you. Forgive me" Meiya sighed as Tsukuyomi and the three idiot have walked out of the earshot.

"Don't worry about it. You didn't do anything wrong and neither did Tsukuyomi san. Don't be angry at Tsukuyomi for this. It would be weird if she doesn't question about my identity"

"…I am sorry about that"

"I just told you, right? Neither you or Tsukuyomi san did anything wrong."

"…you are strange Takeru. You did not even flinch even when Eishi from Honor Guard approached you" Meiya sighed and looked at me in marvel.

"There is a much stranger person in our squad. Do not call me a weirdo yet."

"…you must have…some idea of where my origins lie. And yet…why are you so casual?" the princess turned and looked away.

"I am just rude and ignorance. That's what I am good at. Remember? Or should I address you as Meiya hime sama from now?" after all, she was also grown up a princess in my original world. There isn't a person can speak with her casually if they keep thinking about her position.

"Idiot…Stop it. I only mean there was never a person who acted with such friendly demeanor in my presence" Meiya stammered at my joke. She appeared to be agitated by what I just said. "Until now, I have assumed that it was because you lived overseas until recently, and thus did not know very much about Japan"

I started to remember about this conversation with Meiya. With Tsukuyomi and the idiot-trio always behave stiffly soldier-like all the time in this world, Meiya doesn't have anyone to call friend.

"Maybe not as much as me, but doesn't everyone in the squad do that?" I asked

"During a mission, yes. But when we are off duty, there is a certain awkwardness" Meiya closed her eyes to reminiscence. I could probably understand the reason for that. After all, they were hanging out with a real royal blood line. A ghost princess she may be but she is still an imperial princess of this empire.

"I never knew"

"Until you Takeru arrived, that is. Ever since then it feel like as if a wall has been torn down." Meiya could not hide a hint of happiness in her eyes.

"Haha, I glad I could help you like that. Trivial as it is but I glad I was able to help you"

"Idiot…it's not something trivial…"Meiya stammered… "Eh? What's wrong Takeru?"

I pointed at the last TSF was loading to its position in a large trailer. "A Type-94 Shiranui…Don't tell me… that it was my personal TSF"

"That's right…I don't see where is your personal Fubuki …" Meiya was genuinely as surprised as I am.

I gulped a large chunk of saliva. This is clearly Yuuko sensei's style of doing things. Way to flashy. The Shiranui only given to experienced Eishi in the front. For inexperience cadets, they will only receive Fubuki or Gekishin at best. I would be the first Eishi in the world history to receive a Shiranui as my first personal TSF at this rate.

"Shirogane"

I turn my head toward the source of the voice. It was Yuuko personal secretary "1st Lt. Elena"

"Professor Kouzuki has summoned you to her office."

"Thank you 1st Lieutenant" I saluted her and walked out of the Hangar with Meiya.

"Okay, see you later in the PX, Meiya. Hopefully Yuuko sensei's business won't be too long"

"See you later Takeru"

**Yuuko's office Takeru POV**

"Impeccable timing as ever Shirogane" Yuuko greeted me just as I arrive

"What is it sensei? I thought that you told me it would be tonight?"

Yuuko sensei handed me a disk. "XM3 with the Valkyrie accumulated combat data"

"Thank you, sensei. By the way, thank you for the Shiranui. I never expected to have a Shiranui as my first personal TSF in this world"

"Did you intend to fight against the world best TSFs with a Fubuki?" Yuuko narrowed her eyes and asked disapprovingly "That is just suicidal confident"

"Ahaha, thank you sensei…" I just can't tell her that I didn't think that far. "Is there anything else that you need me to do?"

"Yes, firstly, complete the compiled version of the XM3 as fast as you can. Secondly, write a full report of what do you know about the coup d'état as detail as possible."

"Alright. The compiled version of the XM3 should be completed after two days or so. About the report, I am not quite sure if you would satisfy with it. After all, you didn't share much information with me last time. It would be field-only and front-cover knowledge"

"It's fine. I didn't expect you to give me something better than that" Yuuko grinned "That's all for now. Come to the brain room at 11.00pm tonight."

"Thank you sensei, I will take my leave now"

**(PX) Takeru POV**

When I arrived at the PX, there were a crowd of people swarming around as if they were watching something.

"Excuse me, let me go through" …"Excuse me, thank you"

I made my way through the watching crowd to the usual seat of position of my squad only to see two familiar faces. Two UN 2nd lieutenant ranking Eishis were harassing the girls in my squad.

"Eh? When I asked around, it sounded like all of you had messy family situations. Why don't you explain yourself?" the tall guy smirks while eyeing at Chiruzu.

"…"

"Being quiet isn't helping. Do you think we can work together when you are all hiding things?" the woman sneered

"…"

"So now you are going to glare at me? Who do you think you are?" the tall Eishi smirks while glaring at Meiya .

In my memory, those two were sniffing around regarding the Takemikazuchi in the hangar. They were just messing around for their thirst of personal curiosity. Hiding behind their rank and harassing our squad.

"…."

"Don't look away with such a sad face. And you call yourself a soldier." The woman sneers at Meiya's reaction.

Then something inside me just snapped. I grabbed a cup of water on the table and splashed on the face of the tall guy.

"…" he hasn't fully able to process what going on. He stood there and looked at me dumbly.

"Hey Lieutenants. Calm down yet?" I called them out to attention

"Takeru" Mikoto perhaps was surprised at my sudden appearance or my earlier action.

"Bastard, what do you think you are doing?" the tall Eishi glares at me and threatens

"Shirogane, stop it. It's an order." Chiruzu looked at me with great seriousness.

Ignoring Class rep's order, I stare down at the two arrogant UN Eishis "You think you could just order us around and hide behind your ranks? We should asking who do you think you are! You call yourselves a soldier?"

"What did you say?"

"Is your ears only for decoration lieutenant? Forget about the chain of command. Do you not feel ashamed of yourself not just as a soldier but also as a human being? Harassing girls by asking what you already known while hiding behind your rank?" I could barely keep my anger in check

"Do you know who you are talking about?" the woman is visibly angry by my mocking

"What? Running behind your rank again? Can't even talk back without that authority? Unlike some chicken at heart like you, I could not watch my friend being bullied like that"

The tall guy could not stand my mocking and throws me a punch.

"Takeru" Meiya worriedly called

"You didn't need to hit him" Tama grabs my shirt from behind and voices her concern.

I spread my left arm horizontally to keep the girl from doing anything "Lieutenant, please go back to your training school. I feel sorry for the rest of your squad mates to have to take care of such a bastard and a wimp like you. Any girls in my squad could hit me better than that"

"What did you say?" the tall guy growls and throws me another punch

"Shirogane" Chiruzu worriedly called me

My anger is controlling me; I could barely hear what the other girls telling me "I feel bad for your commander officer. So your ears are only for decoration. I told you are wimps. If you want to pick a fight, pick someone at your own size. If you want to bully girls, hide behind your ranks and don't want to fight any losing battle, please go home and lock yourselves inside the room forever"

Flurries of punches throw to my face. But perhaps this guy is just too weak or my anger has kept me from feeling it, I couldn't tell if he were punching me at all. Even Sumika drill milky punch could do a better job than that.

"So your bark is worse than your bite, huh?" the tall guy sneers

"Finished touching me lieutenant?" I mock

"Takeru! Stop it" Meiya grabs my arm and speaks

"Hey, hey, you are going to let a girl to save your ass now? Must be nice, boy" the woman sneers

"Lieutenant,…" Meiya steps up intend to stop this mess.

I kept my left arm up and block her from advancing while continue speaking toward the arrogant Eishis "Don't bother Meiya, your words are wasted on them. If they can't even understand that power and authority granted to officers meant to protect those who can't protect themselves. Those trashes are a wasted of your kindness"

Another flurry of punches throws at my face again. Still, I could not feel anything.

"Why? These girls were so honest and hardworking that I feel so sorry for you. They persist through all sort of difficulty while enduring burdens greater than what you could bear. Why? Fucking assholes like you are walking around and mocking their effort? It's guys like you that ruining this country, this earth, that is why we lose to those BETA. Who do you think you can protect by acting like that?"

"Stop talking nonsense and come at me. Show me what you got" the tall Eishi sneers while throwing another punch.

"Sir yes sir" I mumbled. His fist connected to my forehead and a sickening snap sound was heard.

"Argggggg" the guy howls while tightly holding his right fist. His right pinky finger discolors and turns in an awkward angle. He must have dislocated it when his punch met my forehead in the wrong angle."Bastard… Come. Rank doesn't matter anymore" the tall Eishi growls

"What is going on here?" Tsukuyomi and the idiot-trio appear from behind the gathering crowd.

"…"

"Are Eishi in UN army trained to think nothing of humiliating themselves in front of public eyes?" Tsukuyomi coldly glares at the lieutenants

"Sorry 1ST lieutenant…but this is a UN army issue and…" the tall guy falters as Tsukuyomi approach him. First lieutenant she may be but the red color of Tsukuyomi's coat signified the highest commanding officer ranking in the Imperial Guard. Even these guys couldn't hide behind their ranks this time.

"You may be in the UN army, but are you not Japanese? Listen to this man, Authority is not something you use to fulfill selfish desires. Be ashamed"

"No I was…"

"That Takemikazuchi was transported here with the assent of the Japanese government and the Yokohama base CO for good reason. This place may be a UN extraterritoriality, but that is no reason for a mere Eishi to stick his neck in Imperial affairs" Tsukuyomi coolly continues

"…u…"

"If you continue to ask such pointless questions, we will have to file a formal complaint to the UN army… I hope that you were at least prepare for that"

"…"

"Ridiculing a Takemikazuchi is no different from ridiculing the Imperial Household Honor guard themselves or even from cursing the Shogun" Tsukuyomi pressures

"We didn't…we weren't insulting the TSF or anything" the duo UN Eishi quickly back down

"Then it is best that you left quietly. We won't overlook this offense another time. Do you have any objection?"

"No…not at all" the duo looks at each other and disappears from the PX immediately.

"…I am glad I noticed this before it got out of hand" the Honor Guards approach us after driving those arrogant Eishi away.

"Yes, thank you" I look into Tsukuyomi direction and bow my head

"…but you are an inelegant man" Tsukuyomi replies

"Tsukuyomi…Thank you First lieutenant"

"Meiya sama, I will take my leave now" the four Imperial guards bow and walk away

Meiya and the girls quickly surround me after the four Imperial Guards disappear from the eyeshot.

"Takeru, are you all right?" Meiya put her face close to mine for inspecting my bruises and asks. The rest of the girls look worried as well.

"It's no big deal. I could barely feel anything"

"Why didn't you dodge? You could have done it easily." Chiruzu asked

"Like Tsukuyomi san said, I'm just clumsy."

"Takeru san, are you really okay?" Tama worriedly looks at me

"Takeru…" Ayamine put her hand on the back of my neck and check my pulse

"Really now, Don't scare us like that" a voice heartily dispel the anxious atmosphere. Kyozuka oba chan take out a wet towel and hand it to Meiya.

"Ah, sorry about that everyone. I make you guy worry"

"Ahhh, you're swelling up" Oba chan look closely at my face "though you seem fine otherwise"

Meiya softly uses the wet towel she received from oba chan and douses my swelling face.

"Whoa, that's cold" the coldness of the towel send me sudden chill. Oba chan must have wet it with ice water.

"I..it doesn't hurt?" Meiya hesitatingly ask

"Ouchhhh"

"Forgive me, did that hurt?" Meiya stutters

I chuckle weakly "I was kidding. Sorry"

"Wh…what" Meiya blushes and steps back

"Haha, If you can joke around like that, you would be fine" Kyozuka oba chan laughs and pat my back. Her patting is as heavy as ever. I feel like my lungs would come out of my mouth with every pat. "Girls, escort your knight back to his compound. I will handle the rest here"

"Thank oba san"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

The girls are still escorting me back to my quarter. The atmosphere is kind of awkward now that oba chan is not here.

Meiya casts her eyes downward and dispels the silence "Please forgive me, I am responsible for this"

I grab her shoulder forcefully and meet her eyes to eyes.

"What?" Meiya is surprised by my abrupt action.

I use my forefinger to flick on her forehead. "Are you an idiot?"

"…" Meiya was stunned. She stares into my eyes questioning my earlier act

"How was it your fault? Those guys were the one causing trouble, right?" I claimed

"Yeah, it is not just you, Mitsurugi…" Ayamine said

"We all are right?" Tama spoke sincerely

"Yeah, it just happen to be Meiya san this time" Mikoto agreed

"Forgive me" Meiya bowed her head

I immediately give all of them a knock.

Their eyes welled up with tears. They looked at me questioningly

"I told you all right? How was it your fault? Those guys were clearly the trouble maker. Beside, don't be so conceited. I just can't stand seeing their ugly smug faces. That's all. It's not that I did it for you girls or anything. Don't misunderstand. Hmmp~". I fold my arms together and act like a certain Tsundere.

"…" the girls were stunned at my acting. Then "Pfftt", the rest of the squad tried their best to control their giggles.

"Really,…you are just hopeless" Meiya chuckles softly

"I guess I shouldn't do something like that" I joked while making a guilty face

"Idiot…Whatever become of you is not my fault" Meiya faltered and pressed the towel into my face.

"I am totally okay. Don't worry about it; I can walk back to my room just fine. You girls are going to be late for Marimo chan class at this rate. Better not" I grab the wet towel from Meiya's hand and push the rest of the girls toward the direction of the simulator room. "We will graduate together as a squad, right? Don't force me to do something as ridiculous and sad as graduate alone"

"Ahaha, Takeru san, we won't let it happen" Tama laugh weakly.

"You are really over confident. Don't let those results of yours over your head yet. We will surpass it in no time" Chiruzu grinned and push the rest of the girls toward the simulator room.

"Yosh, give it your best out there" I gave them a thumb up "Take care of my part as well".

The moment the girls disappear from my eyeshot, I walk toward my room while expecting the appearance of a certain someone.

"Shirogane Takeru" a voice directs at me after I pass through the corridor.

"Tsukuyomi san. Thank you very much for what you did."

"I do not recall allowing you to addressing me by my name…but it matters not" Tsukuyomi let out a rare warmed smile. It's painfully reminding me of my old world. She was more sisterly than a doting sister.

"uhehe…I will try to work out on this. It was a bad habit of mine to call everyone by their name once I learn it."

"I want to thank you for defending Meiya sama" Tsukuyomi bowed her head and spoke

"Don't …worry about that."

"However, do not forget that we still remain suspicious of you" Tsukuyomi turned back to her strict and cold self.

"…I hope the day we could clear this misunderstanding will come soon"

"There is no need for such word. I have no intention to get any closer to you" Tsukuyomi closes her eyes and folds her arms whiling speaking

"…" this was a little too much to take. If I was still the same as I was in my first loop, I would cry out loud like a guy just got dumped by his girlfriend.

"However…Whoever you may be…it does not change the fact that you are the man Meiya sama depend on. There is something I, personally, would like to ask of you."

"What is it…?"

"Please do not do anything to hurt Meiya sama" Tsukuyomi accentuated the gravity of her request

"…" no matter what, where or when. Tsukuyomi san still loves and cares for Meiya unconditionally like a loving mother.

"…perhaps such words are futile" Tsukuyomi turned her head sideway and departed

"Please stop for a moment, I, too have a personal request for you as well Tsukuyomi san" I quickly say

Tsukuyomi looks surprised as she fixed her gaze at me "What is it? I may hear it from you but I won't promise anything"

I took out a disk from my pocket and hand to Tsukuyomi. It was the trial version of the XM3. It was a little bit different from the XM3 trial version I gave to Yuuko sensei. I make this one while trying to replicate most of the Valkyrie's members maneuvers that I could perform in addition with all of my advance move sets. "Please accept this gift of mine. You will understand what it is after look at it through any monitoring devices. If you find it helpful, feel free to share it among the 2nd lieutenants."

Tsukuyomi accepted the disk while looking at me with doubtful eyes.

I continue speaking "It is a research product of mine. However, it is yet to be declassified in this moment due to its nature. Please keep it a secret among you and the 2nd lieutenants for now. I hope it will aid you in whatever trials may await you in the future."


	13. Chapter 12: Rebirth

**Chapter 12: Rebirth**

**November 20, 2001 Marimo POV**

In Marimo's dictionary, the word trouble always associates with Kouzuki Yuuko or Shirogane Takeru. Whenever those names come up, only troubles awaited. However, there is a slight difference in the meaning of those two words. If the word Yuuko means expected and intentional disaster, then Shirogane means unexpected, uncontrollable and unintentional bombshell.

Marimo personal today schedule was completely thrown out of the window. She wasted a large and precious amount of time on a certain walking disaster. She lost 50 minutes of her recess for listening to explanations toward a certain incident in the PX including 5 minutes of awkward staring contest from a certain weirdo. Her lunch time was cut short into half by a certain kind heart oba san who regaled a 'Shirogane Takeru-the hero of the day' grand banquet. Worse, Marimo's teaching period was also cut short significantly in order to investigate the incident from other spectators in the PX and listen to the Honor Guard testify on Shirogane's innocence. That's why, Marimo feels extremely conflicted toward dealing with the man called Shirogane Takeru. Her professional feeling told her that this guy is the least deserved to be punished in this incident. In contrast, a devil inside of her tells Marimo to punish this guy for good for all sorts of troubles that he brought.

Finally, Marimo has come to a conclusion. She is currently delivering the final judgment on a certain walking bombshell. "Shirogane, I heard what happen".

"Marimo chan…" a swollen face guy gazed at Marimo with his puppy like eyes.

"Cadet…fixes that habit already. How many times have I told you stop calling me that?" Marimo complained as she strictly looked at the offender.

"Yes…Ma'am" Takeru glanced at Marimo with his puppy like eyes and drooped down hisears pitifully like a puppy just got scolded by his master after he heard Marimo's complain.

Marimo immediately avoided looking at Takeru. That kind of eyes and reaction is just too effective and unfair in this situation… She can't let her personal feeling mixed up with what her job. "What you did was a violation of military law and insubordination…didn't Sakaki told you to stop"

"Yes, Ma'am"

"…well, I won't lecture you about it. I'm sure that you understand the severity of what you did… I'll just state your punishment."

"Yes"

"In the next 24 hours, you will not be allowed any free time except what you need to sleep and eat. You will forfeit all of your free time. Refine your piloting skills with the TSF lessons and help the rest of your squad mates to improve as fast as possible. Also, put more effort into Professor Kouzuki mission given to you."

"…? Isn't it … exactly the same as usual?" Takeru's ears perked up as he asked.

"No. This is punishment. You may not smile over this period. You are not allowed to loosen your facial muscle. Train and accomplish your mission with the gravest sense of responsibility you can muster." Marimo spoke quickly and glared at the boy to hide her own embarrassment.

"…Roger that"

"Thank everyone afterward, they are the reason you got away with so little."

"Everyone…" Takeru smiled softly as he heard it

"Tighten that face" Marimo furrowed her brows and harshly scolded

"Sorry Ma… Instructor"

"Stop causing troubles for me already. Every last one of them came to petition me one at a time…it was worse than if they'd all come in a group. Each of them spent an average of ten minutes in my office. Even Ayamine coerced me in silent for five minutes straight. And when I went to the PX, Sergeant Major Kyozuka held me up for 20 minutes enlightened me with story of your bravery deed" Marimo glared furiously at the young man.

"Ahaha… even oba chan" Takeru was obvious to Marimo's frown. He was on a world of his own for a moment and smiled carelessly.

"…" Marimo sighed. She knew that of all the person she knew, this boy is the least suitable to become a soldier no matter how amazing is his military achievement. "It's only a month since you come here. However, you've built up a solid relationship with everyone. Everyone has acknowledged and pay close attention to you. Therefore, think of your squad mate's position before accounting any action. "

"I understand…only too well. I will never…" Takeru meekly replied

"…How is your injury?" Marimo sighed once again while patting the boy's head. No matter how big of a trouble maker and a walking disaster the boy named Shirogane Takeru can be, Marimo couldn't help but grow a soft spot for him during such occasion. Clumsily incompetence and full of flaws in many aspects, yet the strong sense of righteousness trait and protective in Takeru's action make everyone naturally acknowledged and grew fond of him.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"It's good to hear that. You should applied medical oil treatment in those injuries, they should be healed in a few days."

"Yes, thank you very much"

**(Brain room) Takeru POV 11.00pm**

"What the…"

After 3 days not visiting the brain room, Takeru was speechless at the complete renovation of the room. The usually large and empty room was completely packed like sardines with all sorts of connecting cables and unknown devices lying around. The transparent brain tube was replaced with a metallic cylinder connecting to different kind of unknown devices. Then, his heart skipped a beat as a transparent circular window on the metallic cylinder revealed a face of a girl who Takeru cherished more than his own life.

"Sumika!" Takeru called out while leaping through the room toward the metallic cylinder. "Sumika, Sumika, can you hear me? Sumika" Takeru knocked the cylinder non-stop, trying to get a reply from the girl.

"Calm down. The operation hasn't started yet." Yuuko's voice echoed.

Only now, Takeru has finally realized the presence of Kasumi and Yuuko in the room. At a dark corner of the room, his Yuuko sensei was typing feverishly on a monitoring device while Kasumi doing something on a device resemble an electronic board. "Yuuko sensei, Kasumi"

"I said calm down" Yuuko irately yelled as she continued to type commands on the monitoring device without looking at me. "Even if you continue to scream, nothing will happen. She can't hear your voice in this state. Her brain and nerves have yet to connect with her artificial body."

"…"Takeru tried to compose himself as much as possible. Despite his command, his body was doing its best to defy the order. His heart beat like war drum and his brain couldn't think straight. Even though he has expected this event with his vague imagination, the lifeless body of Sumika floating in the cylinder just painfully reminds Takeru of her death once again.

"Takeru chan, Takeru chan,…" Abruptly, the dark and devices cramped room turn into a vortex of jumbled memories. The vortex was like a colossal snake with the ability to devour careless wanderers to the depth of an ocean floor where sunlight doesn't exist. Yet, even in the midst of such chaotic whirlpool, "Takeru chan, Takeru chan,…"Takeru's ears could only hear Sumika's voice calling his name. Takeru's eyes could only see familiar and unfamiliar memories of Sumika and my younger self.

"She is safe" Takeru silently mumbled as he came back to reality once again. Takeru sighed out in relief and look at where Kasumi standing. He understood that Kasumi just linked him and Sumika's mind together to reassure that Sumika is safe. "Thank you Kasumi. I am fine now. You don't have to worry about this."

"Yashiro chan, did you finish tuning the device?" Yuuko's demanding voice echoed in the room with the noise of her typing.

"Yes" Kasumi replied

"Shirogane, you and Kasumi will begin to establish the connection to Kagami. Do your best to maintain the connection with Kagami as long as possible while drawing her consciousness away from her own body. I want to avoid the possibility that her mentality may be damaged during the reconnecting process. The treatment process may trigger a relapse of traumatic memories of hers. That's why during the treatment, you should draw Kagami's consciousness toward you to avoid her relapse. Can you do that?" Yuuko locked her vision at Takeru. Her eyes were filled with expectation and seriousness.

"Isn't it too late to say it now sensei? Besides, I have no intention to let her condition turn to anything worse."

"Good, you may begin now."

"Thank you sensei. Kasumi, let's do our best. We will definitely save Sumika"

"Yes…" Kasumi replied determinedly.

The scenery once again changed abruptly. Once again, Taker found himself in a chaotic world of jumbled memories.

"Kasumi, I will dive deep this time. If the situation gets messy, you withdraw first. I will handle the rest" Takeru send his thought to Kasumi through their synchronization link.

"…I won't. I want to save Sumika san as well. You won't able to do anything on your all Takeru san. Let's me help."

"No, it's my own responsibility. It is my own selfishness that we come to this. You don't have to."

Then Takeru detect a tingle of sadness from Kasumi, it feels like Kasumi is crying. "It's not fair… I want to help. Takeru san… you of all the person I knew… you should understand the pain of being powerless... I don't want to stay from the side and watch you and Sumika san suffer…"

"… "Takeru face twisted hearing that from Kasumi. [Yes. More than anyone else, I understand well the feeling of being powerless to protect what I treasure. After all, I was entrapped in the cage of time longer than anyone. Repeatedly taste the pain and sadness of being helpless and powerless]

Then, Kasumi's memories stream into Takeru's head, piece by piece. XM3 trial day, he fought like a madman against the BETA. On that same day, he cried bitterly as his reason crumbled after witnessing Marimo's death, unable to do anything. During that, a silver hair girl was crying anguishingly in the eerie brain room for unable to help. Sadogashima battle, Takeru lost a mentor and a dear friend once again, powerlessly to do anything. The same day, a silver hair girl cried in the dark and cold brain room. She cried in vexation and lamented her powerlessness to help. Battle at Yokohama base, people Takeru loved disappeared one by one. Takeru alone was far too powerless to stop the gear of fate. The same day, a silver hair girl got sick of crying and praying. She solemnly decided to fight with everyone else. Even her strength may not amount anything compare to everyone else, even if she could not change anything, she will never taste the feeling of doing nothing while her friends dying again.

"…I am sorry…I shouldn't…"

"…No, It's alright Takeru san. Let's save Sumika together."

"We will"

Without any further delay, the duo dived into the abyssal vortex. They knew if they want to drag Sumika's consciousness out of her body, they have no choice but took the risk and sank to the bottom of the vortex. However, one mistake, both Kasumi and Takeru will forever trap in Sumika mind without a solution to return to their body. However, having that risk in mind, Kasumi and Takeru wouldn't have another method to save Sumika.

The strength of the vortex increased exponentially as Takeru and Sumika dive deeper into Sumika's mind. However, even against the odds, the duo determinedly plunged further and further into darkness. They resolutely braced against the colossal torrent while letting themselves sink to the depth of Sumika's mind. Unanticipatedly, the duo realized a blatant change as they sank into the dark and cold ocean floor. "Takeru chan, Takeru chan…" those words began to sound more like a desperate plea than an earnest wish. Something has changed. A certain something crept in the profound darkness and haunted Sumika's mind.

"Sumika, Sumika" Takeru called out desperately to his childhood friend.

It was as if the whole world responded to Takeru's calling. The torrent swirled even more violent than it already was. Sumika's memories became even more jumbled and disconnected. "Takeru chan, Takeru chan…" Sumika's wailing voice reverberated agonizingly throughout the darkness.

Takeru shouted with his all his might "Sumika, Sumika…Can you hear me? It's me Takeru. Reply me"

All of a sudden, Takeru's vision distorted. He opened his eyes and found himself in a BETA HIVE. There were tons of people who were captured with him. Among them were this world's Sumika Kagami and Shirogane Takeru. Then, one by one, people keep taken away by the BETA. Everyone was scared, wondering when they'd be killed, what would happen to them. Everyone was drowned in nothing but despair, madness and fear. Affecting by the atmosphere, Sumika was exceedingly scared. Like everyone else, she was on the last straw of her own sanity. An invisible hand slowly tightened the grip on her heart. Her faith, reason, courage was slowly squeezed dry as time passed by. She clutched helplessly to Takeru like a baby. Cuddled Sumika tightly in his arms, Takeru continually told Sumika that she will be fine, that he will protect her no matter what; despite the terror eating up inside him.

Then the inevitable happened. The group of hundreds quickly reduced to only two. Hideous creatures came to take Sumika away, Takeru did everything he could to protect her. Against the colossal monsters, the boy fought desperately in order to protect the crying girl… Then, Sumika's world painted red. The figure of the boy she loves so much was deformed and tore to pieces in front of her eyes. The last straw of sanity in Sumika dissolved just like the figure of her childhood friend.

"Sumika, I am here. I'm here. It's me Takeru"

"…" Nobody responded to Takeru but the flashback. Like someone just clicked a replay button, the hellish scenario repeated. The whole world once again turned red and Takeru saw himself reduced to pieces of flesh.

"You can hear my voice right Sumika?"

"Go away" the girl shrieked. Once again, Takeru's body deformed. The world painted red.

"I am still alive Sumika. I am alive"

"Leave me alone." Sumika plead bitterly. Takeru flailed his arms and desperately stop the hideous BETA taking Sumika away from him. Abruptly, Sumika's irises reflected a red world and a deformed body of Takeru.

"Listen to me Sumika. I know you can. I come to full fill my promise with you. I will definitely protect you this time without fail. Please don't make me a liar."

"You only have yourself hurt staying by my side" Sumika earnestly begged while weeping like a child. Over and over again, Takeru saw himself was continuously torn to pieces in front of his childhood friend in the repeating flashbacks.

"I won't. I am much stronger than I used to be. I won't let something like that happen again. Come out Sumika. Let's talk it out."

"Takeru chan. You don't understand anything. Go away…Please…My mind and body…aren't human anymore... Leave me alone please" Sumika sobbed bitterly

"It doesn't matter to me Sumika. I'd accept all of you exactly as you are, whether good or bad. Sumika is Sumika. I don't care what you think of yourself. I don't even care what other people think about you. To me, you are Sumika Kagami, a precious fragment of my soul. I will not let go of you. I won't"

"…that's…" Sumika sobbed and cried so much that she could not finish what she intended to speak.

"Stay where you are, I will come and get you." Takeru immediately signaled Kasumi to resume searching for Sumika consciousness.

"…No…that's…" Sumika still sobbed non-stop as her voice became even more panic.

"Stay where you are. Don't even think about hiding after all of this"

"…"

Forcefully, Takeru thrust his arm through beneath the lightless ocean floor. Then, he touched something soft and warm. Without even look at the object, Takeru immediately grabbed it. "Come out Sumika". Then in one swift movement, he dragged out the crying girl from the ocean floor.

Suddenly, bright lights pierced through the darkness ocean from all directions. The lightless and cold abyss dissolved instantly as if it was nothing but a mere lie. In no time, the world of profound darkness transformed and made way for a brighter-than-white world. Stood out from the colorless world, a pair of lovebird wordlessly hugged each other tightly after their long parting. Yearning for each other warm and affection, they remained in each other arms and sobbed. Pearl-like tears of joy silently gushed down their ashen cheeks and drenched their shoulders.

"Takeru chan, Takeru chan…" Sumika choked in her own words. She can't come up with anything else other than the name of the boy she tightly embraced. When is the last time she met him? Sumika can't remember. When is the last time she could hug him like this? Sumika could not know. Even knowing the Takeru she hugging is just a projection of her mind, Sumika doesn't mind. She kept him tightly in her embrace to forget all the painful time and filled up the empty spaces in her heart.

Takeru silently cuddled Sumika in his arms and softly patted her head. He was so overwhelmed by many unknown emotions that no words could escape his mouth. He sobbed quietly as tears of mix bitterness and happiness flowed down his cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

After an unknown expanded of time, Takeru has finally remembered his mission. He worriedly called "Kasumi, can you lead us back to my body. If we don't begin the treatment soon, Yuuko sensei will be mad."

"…We are currently inside your mind now Takeru san and the treatment has started for a while" Kasumi replied

"…Sorry, I totally forgot the objective" Takeru guilty apologized "Sorry, I pushed all the hard work on you"

"Don't be…I know that both Sumika san and Takeru san miss each other very much. I wanted to leave some space for you two." The silver hair doll sweetly replied.

"Thank you…Ah, I forgot. Sumika, it's thanks to Kasumi assistance that we could talk to each other as we are now. …Wait, never mind. The you in this loop haven't known her yet. Anyway, say thank you to Kasumi. Kasumi Yashiro, you can call her Kasumi chan. I will share my own memories with you later. It is faster than wasting our time here to explain it"

Sumika was confused at my behavior and my word. She wiped tears away from her cheeks using her sleeve. After that, Sumika bowed her head "Thank you Kasumi chan. I glad to be acquainted with you"

"Me too Sumika san"

"Arg, don't bother about formality. The two of you were as closed as siblings in the last loop." I complained only to see Sumika looked confusedly at me "You are currently missing some memories right now Sumika, I will fill it up later. Anyway, treat Kasumi chan like your own sister, okay?"

"Ah, sorry about that Kasumi chan. Please take care of me."

"Likewise Sumika san"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's not my fault" Takeru tearfully clutched his stomach and yelped.

"It was definitely your fault" Kasumi stared icily at the boy who lying flatly on the ground

"Idiot…I can't believe it. You had no delicacy at all" Sumika was hiding in a large towel while ruefully fuming at the perpetrator.

"I told you I am sorry, didn't I? Moreover, it wasn't my fault at all. I was really worried." Takeru stood up on his trembling legs. The damage he just received is almost lethal if not for the military training he went through.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot,idiot, idiot,idiot, idiot,idiot, idiot,idiot, idiot…" Sumika tearfully pouted

What did I do to deserve such treatment? Takeru asked himself while recalling the whole incident.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The trio was talking with each other until Kasumi receive a notice from Yuuko sensei that the operation has finished. Immediately, they exchange goodbye. Takeru and Kasumi sent Sumika's consciousness back to her body and slowly cut off their synchronization link.

Takeru opened his eyes groggily. He got a terrible headache. He could only assume it was the effect of diving deep to someone else mind.

"It's good to see you still in one piece"

"It's only thank to Kasumi incredible mind power. If it was someone else, I don't think I would able to make it back like this" Takeru massaged his temporoparietal while turned his head at the source of the voice. "Sensei, how was the operation?"

"So far, no abnormalities. Her brainwaves showed stable result. Both Kasumi and you did a good job." Yuuko observed through the monitoring screen.

"Thank goodness" Takeru felt a huge burden on his heart was lifted.

"Do not relax yet. We can't be so sure until she wakes up" Yuuko furrowed her brows and looked at the metallic cylinder. "She may…"

Suddenly, a siren sound cut in before Yuuko could finish. Yuuko went stiff as she looks at the screen tensely.

"What's wrong sensei?" Takeru anxiously waited for Yuuok's answer.

"The device detected a large fluctuation in Kagami brainwave. Shirogane, unlock the tube and retrieve her at once" Yuuko fervently typed command on the keyboard and issued order to Takeru.

Without wasting another second, Takeru leaped into action. Hastily, he turned the wheel located sideway of the metallic tube to unlock its emergency hatch. Then he activated the pumping device to drain the G-element liquid from the metallic cylinder.

"Hurry up Shirogane" Yuuko ordered

My heart raced so fast. The pumping device works so slowly. Not even 10% of the liquid was drained. I don't know what going on but, I have to get Sumika out of the tube as fast as possible. I can't afford to lose her again. Something, I have to come up with something…

I slammed my elbow furiously at the window of the metallic cylinder. I could drain the G-element liquid faster if I could break this window.

Wham. Wham

Only a small crack appeared on the glass. I smashed my elbow feverishly against the opaque window with the fastest speed I could. "Break, break, break"

Wham. Wham. Wham

The cracks extend and enlarge with each smash. However, the window still refused to give in. "Stop kidding me. Break." Fueled with anger, I slammed frenziedly against the window with every ounce of power I had. "I said break"

Ching!

With the last effort, my elbow smashed through the thick glassed. The submerging G-element liquid in the cylinder gushed out through the broken glass and splashed on my head. It was chillingly cold.

"Sumika, Sumika, ARE YOU OKAY?" hear a choking sound from the tube, I promptly asked.

"(cough)…Ta…Takeru… chan?…(cough)"

"Thank goodness. Stay still for a moment. I will open the hatch immediately."

"Hah? N…no! (cough)…no…" Sumika choked endlessly and barely make any audible sound.

"Stay still. I open the hatch now" I grabbed the metallic tiller and pulled. However, it seems that the different in air pressure in the tube and outside of the tube prevent it from opening.

"Sumika, stay still and stick close to the back of the tube. I will force this hatch open" I called to Sumika. There is something just weird. With the amount of liquid flooding out like this, the different in air pressure was already fixed. Despite that, the hatch refused to budge.

"Sto(cough)…ppp..stop…(cough) Idi…(cough, cough)ot!"

Sumika's voice is noticeably panicking. I don't know what is going on inside, but I have to get the girl out as quick as possible. Place a leg on the wall of the metallic tube, I gritted my teeth tightly, gathered every ounce of power remain in the body and pull the tiller. "ARGGGGGGGGGG…."

"Stop... (cough) I…said(cough cough)… stop) Sumika choking's voice is barely inaudible. It's only fueled to my determination to bring her out as quick as I can.

"Argggggg… stop messing with me" I growled and yanked the hatch open.

Then Sumika screamed hysterically "Nooooo"

Respond to her scream, I automatically leaped into the opened metallic tube "Sumika, are you all…?"

Sumika wordlessly knelt on the ground with her back face my direction. She tearfully and viciously glared at me while folding her arms to hide her exposed naked body.

I swallowed a large chunk of saliva. I totally didn't expect this one bit. "Ahahaha, calm down Sumika. This is clearly an unfortunate accident…Neither of us is wrong here…you see" My body tensed up at the rising killing intent.

"Uuuuuu" Sumika growled

"I heard you choked and screamed. I was just…worried. Yes, worried about you. So, this must be an act of God"

"Uuuuuu" Sumika's growling become more and more like a corner beast

"It was unfortunate that… I see you in state. But it was your fault for not wearing any…"

Before I could finish, a Sumika's Drill Milky punch dug deep into my gut in a flash.

CHOBAM

My vision turned white as my body pathetically flew across the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot…" Sumika fumed

"I said it was an unfortunate accident" I wearily clutched my stomach and replied

"Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot…"

This girl sometimes could become a pain with her annoying tantrum. Once she pouted in this way, she is not likely to be stop for a while.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot…"

Couldn't control my anger anymore, I chopped the forehead of the fuming girl.

"Ouch"

"You are the only stupid one in this room. Hearing you calling me stupid is just darn annoying"

"It's hurt. Takeru chan, you are a meanie. If you keep hitting my head like that, I will be more stupid"

"Don't be stupid. It is a given fact that there is no amount of hit could make you become any more stupid than you already are"

"What did you say?" Sumika growled and tighten her fist

"All right, stop your lover quarrel here." Yuuko irritatedly cut in "Kagami and Yashiro, you both will follow me to the lab room after this. If you could put up such a fight, it's clear that you are fine Kagami. However, I still need to check your health condition."

"Yes, sensei" Sumika joyously replied.

"Sensei?" Yuuko questioned

"Ahaha, I just shared with her a piece of my memory back when we were in a world without BETA"

"I see... That's explained why she is so mentality stable now… Shirogane, you will go back to your barrack now. Better take a shower while you are at it."

"Ahh, you are right." I am soaked wet from head to bottom with the G-element liquid. If I remain here any longer, I may catch a cold at this rate. "Thank you sensei, please take care of that idiot for me"

"Argg, Takeru chan, you are mean" Sumika denied.

**November 21, 2001 (Simulator training room)**

"Sorry I'm late" A voice boomed through the training room

In response to the voice, Marimo irriatedly turned her head back and asked "Shirogane, could you explain…" But to Marimo dismay, she doesn't recognize the person in front of her at all. "Who are you?"

The rest of the girls in squad 207b also look curiously at the newcomer and wonder "Who is he?"

"Eh? You do not recognize me? That's mean…Marimo chan"

Immediately, Marimo realized the person in front of her right away from his tone. There is only one guy in this Yokohama base would address her as such. "Shirogane?" She hesitatingly asked.

"Who else do you think?" Takeru scratched his head and asked.

Everyone in the room except the late comer was startled. They stared at the young man and doubted their eyes. The guy who stood in front of Marimo has some subtle resemblance to Shirogane Takeru a squad member of squad 207b. However, his look was out of place. He is clearly too attractive to be the Takeru that everyone acquainted with. His long and unkempt hair makes him look more like an actor or a model than a clumsy idiot everyone knew.

The ladies stood speechless for several seconds before they could register this piece of information into their head. Marimo was the first person able to do so. She stammered and asked "W…What happened to you?"

Takeru could only shook his head and replied "It's a long story"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Takeru groggily woke up this morning only realize that he was already late for morning roll call. The intense headache from the previous night still assaults him. Takeru has a hunch that both Kasumi and Sumika probably experience the same kind of headache just like him. That was probably the reason why Kasumi didn't woke him up this morning.

Takeru exhaustedly dousing his face with cold water, hoping it will somewhat relieve the headache he feel right now. Then, he discovered his reflection in the mirror to his horror. His hair looks like a lion mane. Perhaps it could even rival Meiya's hair in term of length.

"This must be a joke"

Takeru sketched his cheek to check if he is still dreaming or he was facing a sick reality.

"This must be a joke, right?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sensei, do you have any answer for this strange phenomenon?" Before Takeru knew it, he was already inside Yuuko's office.

"I expected that you would be somehow affected, since you contacted with the G-element liquid yesterday. But it's interesting that it has such intense effect after a few hours like this" Yuuko scratched her cheek and pondered.

"So it was because that liquid?"

"Yes, you can say so. Majority of that solution was made up of compounds with the ability to regrow cell tissues and hasten the cellular growth. That explain why your hair is so long as it is now"

"…You should at least inform me such thing. Now I have to go to the barber room and have a haircut before going to Marimo class. Otherwise, she is going to kill me soon…So, can I assume that Sumika is doing great?"

"Much more than I have dared to expect. I don't know what cause the abnormal fluctuation in her brain yesterday, but she will be fine now. Her physical and mental condition is great. She will able to practice in a simulator in no time."

Takeru felt extremely relieved hearing that. "It's great. See you later sensei."

**(Simulator training room) Marimo POV**

"So you said that this phenomenon is a side effect of one of Professor's experiment?" Marimo tried to double-check what she has learned so far from the boy information.

"Yes"

"And you said that the barbers refused to cut your hair short?"

"Yes, I asked her to cut it short. At first, the girl in the barber shop agreed. Then after she trimmed it to this stage, she looked extremely weird. For some reason, she started daydreaming or something. It took me a while to bring her back to reality. When I ask her to cut it even shorter, she adamantly refused. She told me something like she would rather die than listen to that opinion of mine. Worse, the rest of the girls in the barber shop just observed me strangely. They even obstinately agree to the barbers."

"…" It's not like Marimo doesn't understand why those girls at the barber shop did so. No, she understand it clearly why the girls were so adamantly in their decision. It is definitely a waste to cut Takeru's hair any shorter than this. The girl's sense of fashion is completely dead on. This hair style just perfectly suit Takeru to a scary extend. Normally, Takeru looking is passable as a handsome young man. But with the addition of his new hair style, he is rather qualified to become a lead actor or a model.

"They are really a strange bunch. They even told me to visit them regularly at any time I want." Takeru scratched his head and continued his report.

"…" Marimo shook her head disbelievedly at the ultra-dense-head boy. He is a natural source of distress of the great many people yet he himself had never realizing that. Now, he became a natural philanderer to boost. That's a dreadful fact about Shirogane Takeru that Marimo could probably never able to understand. "Hah…What's so good about this stupid guy?" Marimo silently grumbled in a volume that only she could hear.

**(PX)Takeru POV**

"Arh, this feels very uncomfortable" Takeru growled while putting his food tray down to the table.

"…"

"Can you girl stop acting all fidgety like that? Say something, don't hold back like that. The atmosphere right now is just too weird"

"This hair style suits you Takeru san" Tama said. Her face went beet red as the result.

"Ah…Thank you. You don't have to force yourself to praise it. I know it must look strange on me. Everyone in the PX keeps glancing at me from the start."

"Don't worry about that Takeru. It really suits you" Mikoto nonchalantly praised "Don't you think so everyone?"

"Eh? Why are you asking us Yoroi...? I guess…it does suit him" Chiruzu stuttered as her face marred red.

"It does…" Meiya followed while looking away to hide her embarrassment.

"Looking good…" Ayamine thumbed up

"You all think so? I guess I might keep it like this for a while…"

"Ah, did you know that Instructor Jinguuji will join us in our training after we finish course A? You weren't there when she announced it." Chiruzu asked while twirling her spoon.

"Oh, yeah. I was wondering why she didn't join with us just now. So it has to be until all of us make it through course A." Takeru scratched his head

"Eh? You know?" Mikoto asked

"Ah, yeah. Yuuko sensei kinda informed me yesterday. I guess she really look forward to our performance. Did you know that Marimo chan used to be in the elite Fuji instructional unit? It was the most elite experimental unit in the Imperial army. I really look forward to her teaching."

"She was?" all the girls were utterly surprised

"Yes, isn't it awesome? Those units were like the best of the best"

"Woa, I can't wait to see her in action" Tama excitedly chirped

"Me too" Mikoto brimmed cheerfully.

"It means that all of us need to work harder. The faster we finish the training course, the faster we will see her in action." Meiya nodded her head and spoke.

"That's why we need our super genius Eishi to teach us as much as he could now. Even though, I had a really hard time to replicate his movement just by looking at his control log. Even with the XM3, those acrobatics were clearly too crazy by any standards" Chiruzu grumbled

"Eh…?"

"True. It was really hard to imitate your style Takeru" Tama nodded her head.

"I understand the concepts behind those movements, but to be honest…it's just absurd." Chiruzu furrowed her brows and shook her head resignedly.

"Hey now…don't say that."

"We can't understand your mindset and where you get the ideas from, so we can't predict what you would do next." Meiya looked as if she got a headache just by thinking about it.

"That's why it really tough. It means nothing in just simply copy what you've already done... it does really make Takeru an oddball if he could pull them out so easily." Mikoto shrugged her shoulders as if it was the obvious.

"Mikoto, don't say such cruel things with a smile on your face" Takeru wearily protested.

"Ahaha…" the girls giggled in harmony

"But, Takeru become really popular because of that. There were an incredible number of people asking us about you since yesterday. I heard rumors about a super genius Eishi appeared in our base around lately, and it turned out to be you Takeru" Mikoto chirped excitedly

"Eh? That's just plain crazy"

"It's only natural for anyone to curious you after you set such a surreal world record on both TSF aptitude test and the Eishi training course. Even Akane kept interrogating me about you lately" Chiruzu unenthusiastically spoke.

"Eh? Suzumiya as well? Is that the reason why everyone gave me those weird look this morning?" Takeru turned around and scanned the PX. As the result, he noticed several girls were gazing at him. However, the moment they met his eyes, all of them blushed and looked away immediately.

"…" For some reason, the girls in squad 207b entered a mutual silent state due to Takeru's earlier remark.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Takeru scratched his head and asked.

"…" Once again, the girls sighed outwardly in harmony and said "You are just too stupid"

**Takeru POV (Yuuko's office)**

I walked into Yuuko sensei's office the moment Marimo released us of our TSF training. Even I have demolished the training course A, I still have to complete the rest of the training course to meet the requirement. Though the girls did a better job than anyone can expect. Today is only their second training day, yet all of them had make it into course C. I guess it was mainly due to the early installation of the XM3 in the simulator and data from my control log. At this rate, we probably could have our mock battle in around 2 days from now.

"Good evening Kasumi" I waved my hand to the silver hair girl who sitting on the sofa while hugging her soft toy rabbit.

"Good evening"

"How are you feeling now? Any headache?"

"No"

I patted Kasumi's head and asked "That's good to hear. Where is Yuuko sensei and that idiot childhood friend of mine?"

"Kouzuki sensei is taking care of Sumika san right now. She is doing some readjustment and checking"

"Oh, I see. Maybe I will come back later."

"Why don't we wait until she comes back? I am sure it won't take long"

"Uwa" I turned and entered a combat stance immediately at the direction where the voice came from. A man figure slowly emerged from the dark corner of the office.

"I don't think we've met" the man calmly said

"Yoroi Sakon? You are Mikoto's dad" I stared at the man. That's smug. That's Indiana Jone's dressing style and navy hair color. This man is no one else but Yoroi Sakon, the section two chief of the Foreign affair of the Imperial Ministry of Information.

"Oh, it's strange. I don't think I have introduced my name yet Shirogane Takeru. Did you stalk after me?"

Yes, he is the only one has this kind of annoying talking style "I do not swing that side. And definitely not you"

"Ahaha, you are funny Shirogane" the man laughed and (yoink) yanked my face

"Ouch what are you doing?"

"Hoh? You are a very elaborate fake…hmm , well make even" the man pondered while continuing yanking my cheek

"Ow-ow-ow-ouch. Stop that will you? It's not a mask" I tearfully pushed him away and massage my swollen cheek.

"Hahaha, you are a funny man" the man once again laughed. I had totally no idea what inside that head of his. He is just as strange as ever.

"So, are you the real one, Shirogane Takeru?" Yoroi's dad stared at me and asked. I unknowingly stepped back from the pressure he exuded. That was when Kasumi grabbed my hand and hid behind my back. Perhaps this man just thought something dangerous. Kasumi slightly shivered as she hid behind me.

"You don't have to be scare…Yashiro Kasumi chan right?" Yoroi's dad nonchalantly said

"Don't worry Kasumi. Just stay back. He won't do anything to you"

"Kasumi chan, if you need someone to cling to why not a big and strong man?" Yoroi's dad joked

"Sorry, she is with me. Besides, there is no way she would cling to a plenty suspicious man as you"

"Oh? But don't worry. I'm quite proud of this suit actually, it's a valuable piece that you would have trouble finding nowadays. The material is surprisingly incredible. Want to touch it Shirogane Takeru?" Yoroi's dad pointed at his own suit and asked.

"Ha….?" I don't know how this is connected to our conversation. He is definitely not Mikoto's dad for nothing.

"It seemed that you are extremely wary of me Shirogane Takeru. I am only a subtly suspicious man."

"…repeating my name repeatedly is not going to help you at all" It's not that I am wary of him. I have met him enough to able to trust him somewhat. It was just that talking to him make me feel so tired. I could understand how even a master at poker face, Yuuko sensei always annoyed when talking to him.

"So noisy. What are you doing in my office?" an angry voice bellowed

"Ah, sensei" I looked at the angry figure just entering the room. She is visibly irritated at the sight of chief Yoroi.

"Good evening, Professor Kouzuki. You are as beautiful as ever."

Yuuko sensei ignored the man's flattery and walked to her working table "The Imperial Ministry of Information has no manner at all. I never give you the permission to enter this room"

"Oh well, I just found this room by chance. And when I stood in front of this door, it just opened" the man gestured his denial and smirked.

"You always have a clever answer for everything"

"Ahaha, talking is my job. If I stop talking, I'd never get anything done"

"If you had nothing to talk, then hurry up and disappear. I have no use of you today" Yuuko grunted

Sakon bowed "Ah, We can't have that now, Professor Kouzuki… you're wasting your lovely face. Oh? Now that I look closer you appear to have bags under your eyes. Are you getting enough sleep?" Geh, I can't tell if he really want to make a move on sensei at all. There is no way in hell, Yuuko sensei will be moved by something at this level much less coming from him. If anything, he succeeds to invoke sensei's wraith on himself.

"You are annoying" Yuuko sensei glared fiercely at Sakon. She must be sick of his stupid joke. Man… this is definitely Mikoto's dad. Other than him, I don't think there is another human who can tire sensei this much. "So say it already. What did you come here for?"

"It's about the XG-70 deal…Interest?"

Such a disgrace for the UN army, they have resorted to a third hand party to handle the negotiations between the member nation's armies"

"Currently, America views the UN as the nuisance. They don't want anything more than act amicably"

"So, that means you can move all of them here, right?"

"That would be a little… problematic." Yoroi answered indifferently. "The plan may have been abandoned but that doesn't mean that they'll simply give it willingly without a price. Even if it is nothing but junk to them now, garbage that is interested by another is simply another opportunity waiting to be exploited" Still as cryptic as ever, I was totally out of the page the first time I heard this XG conversation.

"So it's impossible even for you"

Sakon raised his hand and deny "No, it's quite the opposite. If your plan is progressing smoothly. They will hand them all without a question. They always prioritize their country's benefit, so they have no reason to keep it in this case. If anything, they would want you to indebted to them."

Yuuko sensei gave him a glare "You wanted to say anything else"

"Ohh… now, now, let us be civil here. I am only but a pawn of another player and I've been trained not to stick my neck out when I shouldn't.

"Stick to the point. I'm getting sick of this boring conversation" Yuuko sensei is visibly irritated.

"Oh my… was it really that boring?" Sakon feigned shock. "Then perhaps I should talk about the origin of the dodo bird. [No thank you, even I had enough of my share about your stupid DODO bird topic] Dodos were originally…

"Stop" I raised my hand and interrupted him immediately.

"What's it Shirogane Takeru? You don't want hear more about Dodo?"

"Excuse me chief. Before you talk about those stupid Dodo birds, I have a present designed specifically for you. Can you close your eyes for a second?"

"Ohoho, I'm impressed Shirogane Takeru. I'm afraid that I could not close my eyes obediently in front of a stranger such as you. Let me express my apologize by finishing the tale of the Dodo bird. Dodo were…"

Before I could hear any more of his nonsense, I stepped close to him and delivered a blow into his gut. "Excuse me, I am getting sick of listening to your babbling. Sensei, I will come back later" Without waiting for any response from sensei or Mikoto's father, I walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

Man, I must say that this Mikoto's dad can be the most annoying man in this earth if he wants it. He is more or less a king of trolls. If he wasn't a useful chess piece on Yuuko sensei's board, he would be the first to sacrifice.

Wearily, I walked to the hill after the base. At time like this, that hill is the best place to ease someone minds. The cool breeze and the large scenery could easily blow away pent up stress and worry. That's just what I need at the moment. My mind were fully occupied by many things like Sumika's condition, the coup d'état, the XM3 trial and my plan against Yuuko sensei. With the coup d'état is coming in the next few days, things will get more and more complicated. "… So tiring" I sighed out loud.

"You look like an old man Shirogane Takeru" a figure emerged from the shadow

"Took you long enough chief Yoroi" without turning my head and look, I know immediately the owner of that cryptic voice. I slowly stood up and looked at the man.

"What do you want from me?" Sakon brought out a piece of paper from his suit

Well, that punch was meant to hide this piece of paper after all. He probably realized it immediately the moment he took my blow. "Nothing much, it's just a little oracle."

**_A.N:_** Wahahaha, finally exam over. Freedom at last. I am almost too jealous of Shirogane Takeru who doesn't have to pull all nighters and study for his exams. Played valgern on, got a zero on his physic exam and just go to a hot spring with his yuuko sensei to got his credit for that subject. Damn, that's just too good to be true.

I apologize for those mistakes in the previous chapter. Really glad that someone pointed them out early. Hence, I will try my best not to let history repeat.

The main heroin Sumika Kagami has finally joined the fray much earlier than her screen time schedule. Completely energetic as she was in muluv Extra, things only become more complicated for our main protagonist from now on. He deserved it. How could he so god damn carefreee and enjoy his youth while i have to work my ass out for my exam?


	14. Chapter 13: Like a curse blade(Murasame)

**Chapter 13: Like a cursed blade**

**November 24, 2001 Takeru POV**

Shake, shake, shake, shake… a certain someone is gently nudging and shaking me from my slumber.

"Takeru chan, wake up" a certain ball of energy try to forcefully drag my warm blanket away.

" 5 more minutes"

"Takeru chan, wake up. You are going to be late for Marimo sensei morning class"

Shake, shake, shake….

"I said 5 more minutes"

"…"

"Uguh…" my body was twisted and bent in a V-shape as a certain object dig into my gut.

Darn it, I think I just saw my great grandparents waving at me over the river of Styx for several seconds... What the hell was that? I weakly open my eyes only to see a red hair girl grins energetically with her elbow digging through my stomach. At the corner of my eyes, a silver hair girl is silently grabbing my blanket.

"Sumika, are you crazy? Is that brain inside your skull rotten? What the hell did you do that for? Ah, good morning Kasumi chan"

"Good morning Takeru san"

"Wait, why did you only greet Kasumi chan? What about me?" Sumika is obviously mad. She grabs my collar and shakes furiously.

"I was closed to reunite with my great ancestors thank to you. What kind of wakeup call was that?" I angrily bark while slapping her hands and remove them from my collar.

"Uhehe, that's because you were such a lazy and sleepy head. We have been calling you for 20 minutes. You didn't have a slight intention of waking up" Sumika grinned

"Shut up, you are annoying…" I grumbled and then came to a stop when Kasumi handed me my change of clothes "Thank you Kasumi, you are such a good girl" I patted her head while praising her. "…unlike a certain idiot"

"…" Kasumi slightly blushed by my praised.

"Who are you calling idiot?" Sumika pressured.

"In this room, there is only one. If you don't even know who is it then maybe your brain must really be rotten"

"The one who call another idiot is an idiot himself, idiot" Sumika inflated her mouth like a balloon and pouted.

"Using that unoriginal argument make you obviously an idiot. Can't you think of a better line to refute it, idiot?" I chopped her head without a slightest hesitation.

"Ouch. How dare you! Apologize to Yuuko sensei, I'm the world most amazing quantum computer. I will become stupid if you keep hitting my head like this." Sumika complained with some tears in her eyes.

"Forget about that. There is no amount of hit could make you more stupid than you already are. And don't bring sensei into this. She is not gonna help you, idiot"

"uuuuu"

"What? Can't think of anything else to rebut?" I continued mocking the red hair girl. I have known her since I was but a kid. A big idiot like her could never think of anything to counter my argument. Hahaha, it feels good to able to call someone else an idiot and make them gone muted without able to argue anything. In the previous loops, it's always me who experienced this kind of treatment from Yuuko sensei countless of time. Sumika, you should have your share in this since you are a bigger idiot than I am.

"uuuuuu"

"What a joke! Your so call the world most amazing quantum computer is nothing but a giant idiot. To think that…uguh" my consciousness fades as my vision blurred almost immediately before I could finish my sentence.

Unable to withstand the verbal harassment, Sumika gave me her usual Drill milky punch and cut the conversation right away. "Takeru chan, you big idiot"

**(PX)**

Sumika is one heck of a racket. My usual peaceful morning was destroyed completely as long as she existed. I can't comprehend where on the earth she gets those energy come from. She was always such a ball of energy. However, it is still a teensy problem compare to the one I'm currently stuck on. I had totally forgotten about this major problem since I repeat this loop… What the hell do I suppose to do with these two now?

"Follow the plan and do what you're supposed to do for once."

"…I did"

"Aren't these problems happening because you didn't?"

"…Plans don't work on the ground are meaningless"

Class Rep and Ayamine were strangely agreeable since the beginning of this loop. I hardly remember they had any confliction like the last loop until now. Only now, I had finally realized it was just a hallucination after all.

Marimo chan had issued mock battle simulation since this morning. Team A consisted of Meiya, Tama, Mikoto and Marimo chan with Meiya is the team leader. Team B consisted of class rep, Ayamine and me with class rep as our team leader.

A whole morning was spent with our side totally at losing side. Our team's TFSs became a collection of colourful decorations. Every single Fubuki in our team were splattered with paint from head to toes. My Shiranui was only slightly better in this regard.

Class Rep is a first rate excellent plan maker. Her plan was concise but effective. However, the only problem with her now is that she is still too inflexible to the flow of the battle. The unbalance in our team was greatly expanded with Ayamine existence in the team. Ayamine was always one of the best in our team when it came to snap decision making. Her thinking style and combat style is vastly flexible compare to Class rep. if she judged a situation was unfavourable if we still follow the plan. Then, she would just throw the plans out of the window and do whatever she deems fitted.

Hence, these two are like polar opposite of each other. It renders cooperation between these two are almost impossible at the moment. Worse, our opposing team is well-balanced. Tama is excelling in long range. Mikoto is an ingenious mid-range supporter. Meiya excelled in CQC and Marimo chan is a jack of all trades to make it worse. Long range, short range and mid-range, she can change her position right according to the situation required. She wasn't an elite from the Fuji Instructional Corp for nothing. Even with a Gekishin, she is still a tough opponent to take down.

"Will you two give it a rest already? We will resume the mock battle after this. We have to think up something or else we can't stand a chance." Even I felt ticking off from watching these two arguing. The difficulty of the mock battle has increased tremendously after Yuuko sensei made Marimo chan joined the opposing team. As if it wasn't bad enough, we must also deal with internal fighting.

"We will continue the mock battle after this. We do not have the luxury for venting your anger on each other." With the pre-installation of the XM3, I can't cheat this mock battle like the last loop. And definitely, the 5 days sleep-over solution can not deployed with Sumika and Kasumi always come to wake me up every morning. Undoubtedly, there will be a bloodbath in my room and a KIA report in Yuuko sensei office if that was the case.

"Tell that to Ayamine, she didn't follow the plan at all"

"…too slow, incompetence plans"

"God, you two are just…" I felt like giving up. Even with my previous experience as a squad leader, get these two into co-operation is rather a tedious job. Sighed inwardly, I dispiritedly looked at the two girls who butting head at each other. These two continuing fought each other like dog and cat. Haaaah, I wish Hayase was here and teach me what to do. If it was her, I am sure she will find a way somehow.

"What did you say?" the two girls stopped their quarreling and glared at me.

What the…? They were just fighting each other a moment ago. What's with this strange harmony? I could feel blood lust and killing intent directing at me. Did I say something wrong? "I said… God, you two are…"

"No, after that" once again, the two girls spoke in unison

I don't really know whether they get along or not… I don't think I said anything would invoke such hostility from them. "You two must hear it wrongly; I don't think I had spoken anything else after that"

"What was that about Hayase?"

"What do you want to learn from her?"

Damn. Did I speak that part out loud? "Ahaha…" I sweat profusely and retreat from the killing intent exude from the girls "Just thinking… it would be better if I should ask Hayase for some advices… to improve our teamwork" I can't believe what just escaped my own mouth. That was probably the craziest thing I ever said.

"What?" the girls once again groaned in unison and threw me a glare that could kill a bear.

**Marimo POV**

Anyone has set their eyes on how Shirogane piloting a TSF will probably have a same opinion. He is extremely gifted. Marimo was convinced that the boy simply has a natural aptitude to be an Eishi far greater than anyone else. She knew in theory that there is nothing a human can do that a TSF can't. However, it is easier to say than done. Human being can't even fully control their body at will, let alone a giant inorganic weapon like a TSF.

But, ShiroganeTakeru is different. Nobody could imagine how surreal a TSF can be until they watch the boy piloting his TSF. Until witnessing Takeru's piloting technique with her eyes, Marimo didn't think a TSF could able to perform such kind of bizarre movements. From Marimo's perspective, the TSF was not just merely a weapon or a machine to the boy; it was more likely an extension of his own body.

Those movements were simply too eye catching to any Eishis. Anyone has ever piloting a TSF would be captivated by how natural Shirogane moving his TSF. It was more than decades since TSF was introduced into the world military, but Marimo doubted the existence of another Eishis who could envision and produce movements like those of Shirogane. On another hand, anyone work in the mechanic department would simply shred a tear or two the moment they saw those bizarre movements. Marimo could easily imagine the work load of the mechanic department to modify and maintain Shirogane's TSF and making it keep up with the boy's surreal piloting technique.

Reckless they may appear to be, but nobody could argue the results produced from those acrobatic movements. In the first mock battle, Takeru exceeded Marimo's expectation by a huge margin. He single-handedly took out the opposing team in lesser than 15 minutes without waiting for any supporting from his team mates. It was completely a one-side battle and a landslide victory. Even putting into account that the Type 94-Shiranui combat capabilities may be undoubtedly outdo that of the Type 97-Fubuki, they won't amount anything if the Eishi is incapable of pulling out that advantage. That's why Marimo was exceedingly shocked.

Taking her childhood friend's order and Takeru's ability to consideration, Marimo joined the mock battle to reduce the handicap for Meiya's team. With the advantage of number and Marimo experience, they were able to put the boy dominating streak to a stop and win the next battles. However, that was when Marimo realized how good Takeru can be. Watching from the sideline and experience from the first person perspective is completely different. Marimo had fought side by side and against Eishis who reach the pinnacle of piloting a TSF, but she has never find someone as towering as Shirogane Takeru. In a TSF, the boy is completely dominance.

"Speaking of devil" Marimo mumbled as she saw everyone of the squad 207 line up in the hangar. The guy she mentioned dejectedly walked into the room while scratching his head. Nobody will believe those bizarre achievements could come from such a guy. Compare to the towering aura he exude when piloting a TSF, the boy looks rather clumsy and docile. Furthermore, his new hair style makes him look like a model than an Eishi.

"Salute" Chiruzu ordered her squad mates.

"Get into your personal TSF. We will begin the next mock battle shortly after this. Sakaki, Ayamine, Shirogane, the three of you better fix your attitude and work harder on your teamwork"

"Yes, Ma'am"

**Takeru POV**

"I will be fine against Mikoto and Meiya. With Marimo chan, I will somehow manage it. Two of you be quick with Tama then come and help me"

"…if I remember to" Ayamine snarled coldly through her transmitter.

"Why don't you ask your idolized Lt. Hayase to do that?" Chiruzu growled

The hell…are they on same page for once?"…Ahahaha, I guess we will be fine"

"Stop laughing" the girls agitatedly growled in harmony

I performed a boost jump and made my Shiranui a decoy immediately the moment I spot Mikoto's TSF.

"Two o'clock Mikoto spotted. I will run a decoy. 01, 04 back me up."

"Copy that"

The opposing team formation still remains unchanged. Mikoto and Meiya do recon and decoy. Marimo chan either stay at the heart of the formation protecting Tama or supporting Meiya and Mikoto. Tama remain hidden in her sniping position until she got a clear shot at a member of our team.

"Meiya spotted, 60 meters behind Mikoto"

"Why are they revealing themselves so soon?" Chiruzu groaned

"Must be Meiya's plan. I will pretend to take the bait and follow their lead."

Jumping out of my hiding position, I leaped toward Mikoto with my Shiranui. As if she was able to read my mind, Mikoto release a hail of bullets with impeccable timing.

"You won't able to hit me like that Mikoto"

I forcefully execute a crouch dash the moment my Shiranui touch the ground. Evading Mikoto barrage of bullets, my Shiranui plunge toward her Fubuki like an arrow.

"Shirogane, 4 o'clock" Ayamine alerted

Immediately, I cancelled the dash and leap backward. A melee halberd sliced through the place where I was a second ago. Without checking the IFF on my radar, I knew instantly it was no one else but Meiya. Other than her, nobody in the squad could performed such a deadly cut. Her supreme skill with niginata is slowly showing in her TSF control technique.

Setting my muzzle aflame, I rained bullets at Meiya's Fubuki forcing her to distance herself while leaping toward Mikoto once again. Reacting to my reckless dash, Mikoto retreated and shot a barrage at my Shiranui in full auto-mode.

"This is 01, 00 hasn't spotted yet" Chiruzu's voice boomed through my head set "06, retreated immediately. They are luring you in"

00? Marimo chan must set up an ambush somewhere with Tama in the direction Mikoto retreating. "No, we will use their plan against them. Ayamine, you move behind 05 and wait for my signal. Class rep, continue searching for Tama. You will pin her down when she revealed her sniping position"

"Shirogane, don't change the plan. Are you out of your mind? You will be full of holes the moment instructor Jinguuji and Mitsurugi corner you. Yoroi and Tamase will nail you down in no time" Chiruzu shouted

"That's when Ayamine come in. She will open an escape part for me by attacking at Meiya. Trust me. Just aiming for Tama, once I am out of the encircle, we will take out Tama first"

"You are just unreasonable"

"…reckless"

"Complain after this, miss this chance and we are sitting ducks"

"Do whatever you want" Chiruzu sighed

"Roger that"

I instantly resumed chasing Mikoto's Fubuki with the confirmation of my team mates. Mikoto acting was really obvious; she even slowed down a bit a moment ago to let me catch up with her. Even a kid could tell that she is luring me into a trap. On another hand, Meiya's TSF once again disappeared on my radar. Jeez, she can be troublesome at this rate. She could be unexpectedly a huge obstacle with her close quarter combat skills.

Continue to evading Mikoto's volley of paintball, my Shiranui pursued the Fubuki in a safe distance. Until class rep and Ayamine get into their position, I can't do anything reckless.

Then, my radar alerted the present of a new combatant. Turning my camera at the direction where the radar indicated, a Gekishin is running in the same direction of my Shiranui in a parallel road.

Is it a feint? I wondered. Marimo would not appear so early like this if she want to ambush me. Then, I must already am in Tama's sniping range. The trap, as expected must be somewhere around here. Damn, Ayamine still hasn't arrive at the agree position yet.

Beep beep beep!

Crap! A lock-on from 5 o'clock direction. Meiya has come out of her hiding place as well. Damn, until Ayamine is in her position, I can't jump into their trap yet. Pulling my control stick instantaneously and slamming my foot on the thruster lever, my Shiranui performed an aerial inverted boost jump, dodging a barrage of paintballs in a nick of time.

Beep beep beep!

I immediately do a sideway turnover to evade Mikoto's line of firing. Damn, talking about perfect timing. She almost caught me for a moment. Just like Ayamine, she read and adapted to the flow of battle really fast.

"Shirogane, 7 o'clock" Chiruzu's voice roared on my head set.

A Gekishin is running along the wall and slashing its melee halberd at my Shiranui in an impossible manner. I can't believe a first generation Gekishin could perform such a cut-corner Albright turn in that kind of speed.

Compelling my Shiranui to a low crouch dash, I barely avoid the slash by a paper thin. Battou! Quickly drew out my melee blade with the Shiranui remained free arm; I immediately fended off Meiya's incoming slash and made a small horizontal spin to meet her Fubuki expose back.

I might not need Ayamine support at this rate. Ramming my Shiranui and push the exposed Fubuki toward Marimo's Gekishin, I threw my assault rifles and hold the melee halberd in two hands and slash downward at the two staggering TSFs.

Suddenly, my fingers feel itchy. A tinge of chill ran down my spine. Slamming my foot violently at the thruster pedal, I compelled my steed to a forcefully inverted boost jump while its slash meets empty air.

Whoosh

A 120mm bullet soared through the place where I was standing a moment ago. That was too close! My heart beats so hard like a drum thanks to that shot. Thanks to my bestial instinct or perhaps extraordinary luck, I barely dodged that bullet in a nick of time. My palms are sweating copiously while cold sweat dripping down from my forehead. Tama was really merciless back there. If I jumped back another half a second slower, that bullet would surely repaint my Shiranui's cockpit area with a new colour.

"Tamase spotted at P11, currently engaging" Chiruzu reported as the atmosphere once again filled with gun firing noise.

"Copy that. 04 hold back 05 and 00 for me" I spoke hastily while recovering my assault rifle and moving to class rep's position.

The moment Marimo's Gekishin switched to her rifle and aimed at my Shiranui, Ayamine appeared from her hiding place and release a volley of paintballs. Marimo and Meiya were forced to dispersed to dodge the volley. Taking full advantage of that opening and ignoring Mikoto firing, I compelled my trusted Shiranui to a boost jump and head toward where class rep fighting.

"01, pin Tama down, I will take care of her" I call out to class rep the moment Tama's Fubuki come into my sight.

"06, copy that"

Chiruzu's Fubuki roared into action. Its thruster flared brightly while it plunging toward Tama likes a blue bullet. Rain of paintballs assaulted Tama's Fubuki and forced it to evade sideways while losing its balance.

"02 in range, moving to engage" Grabbing the chance create by class rep, I dashed toward Tama's Fubuki in my Shiranui.

Realize she was cornered; Tama staggeredly leaped backward and immediately rained bullet at the blue Shiranui. However, her bullets only met empty air as the Shiranui agilely plunge itself lower to avoid the firing line. Her screen suddenly went red and turned off instantaneously after the Shiranui momently disappeared from the screen. It was too fast for her tracking reticule to keep up with.

"Direct hit to Tamase's power supply. Fatal damage sustained" 1st Lt. Elena's voice judged the damage.

"Nice support, class rep"

"Save it for later, let's move to support 04."

"Copy that"

Running side by side with class rep's Fubuki, I rushed to the position where Ayamine's marker indicated the last 10 seconds ago. The delay in signal as one of the condition in this mock battle can be really annoying sometime. The markers on my radar isn't displayed at real time, they were somewhat delay at random interval from 15 seconds to 25 seconds. It could really hammer our teamwork with the false sense of position.

"04, report your situation" Chiruzu shouted

"…retreating to L09. Currently engaging 03 and 02, 00 is closing in."

"Retreat toward K06 instead, we will perform a pincer over there. 06, you will cut off 00 from the formation at K01"

"Copy that"

Boost jumped toward the designed ambush point, my Shiranui held an assault rifle in one hand and a melee halberd in another.

"This is 06, I'm in my position"

"Copy that, 04, where are you?"

"K03, arriving K06 in 9 seconds"

Meiya and Mikoto are still chasing after Ayamine closely and passed by my position unknowingly. But, I still have yet to spot Marimo chan anywhere. Where could she be? Ayamine report that she was closing in, so she must be around here somewhere.

Beep beep beep!

I yanked my control stick violently and make a mad dash the moment my radar detect a lock-on. What the heck! Where was it coming from? Rain of bullets continuingly chased after my Shiranui. A Gekishin agilely leaped out of a shadowy building from my back.

Beep beep beep!

Another lock on at 2 o'clock. I leaped sideway and abruptly make a right turn at the nearest intersection to avoid the bullets. What the hell was that? Was our plan backfire?

"06 retreat, they are coming for you" Chiruzu shouted

"Damn, the plan backfired. They intended to take out me first. 04, turn back. I need your support"

"Copy that"

Either Meiya or Marimo must have read through class rep's plan. Now the hunter becomes the hunted. Marimo's Gekishin sticked close to my Shiranui like shadow. It really amazing that she could continuously perform bunch of Albright turns whenever I turned at corners. I expected to drop her behind with the acceleration advantage of my Shiranui. However, with those Albright turns, the Gekishin acceleration and speed hasn't dropped one bit whenever it pass through a corner. It is really astonishing to see a Gekishin to keep up with a Shiranui in a chase like this. The cruise speed advantage of the Shiranui was denied as well due to the terrain. Worse, Marimo chan's aim is really accurate and fast. I have to change my direction continuously to evade her bullets.

"06, retreat to M03. I will cover you from there"

"Copy that"

Beep beep beep!

Forcefully, my Shiranui did a boost jump and dodge a barrage of bullet in a nick of time. Meiya's IFF appeared on the radar. Damn, this is one heck of an elaborate trap. The more I distance from the trackers, the more frequent I meet them. With Marimo chan chasing and gunning directly at my back and Meiya running side by side with me in a parallel road, I feel like a trapped rat.

"This is 04, 03 is heading toward you 06"

What the…? Why are they all gunning at me? Am I that popular?

"01 help 04 to take out Mikoto. I will handle 00 and 02"

"Copy that"

After abruptly making a sharp turn at the nearest intersection, I compel my trusted steed come to a sudden brake while turning 180 degree and wait for the in coming Gekishin. Probably reacted to the sudden change in her radar, Marimo forced her Gekishin to a sudden stopped as well before it reached the intersection. She is probably wondering whether this is a trap or rather a faulty in the IFF signal.

It didn't matter. If she doesn't come for me, then I will come to her.

A tooth for a tooth, an eye for an eye and Albright turn for… Albright turn. After building up momentum in a low crouch dash and follow by a horizontal boost jump, the jump unit flares up brightly as my Shiranui is running horizontally on ruined buildings toward the intersection. Without waiting for the lock-on system to work, I immediately release a volley the moment my Shiranui leaped out of the intersection. If Marimo was surprised by my recklessness, she did well in hiding it. Evading sideway, she instantly retaliated fiercely with a barrage of 36mm bullets.

Abusing the jump unit even further, I put the Shiranui into a frontal flip the moment it touched the ground. The distance between Marimo's Gekishin and my Shiranui instantly reduced tremendously with that front flip. Immediately follow with a volley at Marimo's Gekishin, my shots hit her assault rifle squarely.

Without delay, Marimo threw away her damaged rifle while brandishing her melee halberd and charged at my Shiranui. Cancelling the flip, I forced my trusted Shiranui to a horizontal boost jump to avoid the charge. Raised the assault rifle at the Gekishin's uncovered back the moment it bypass my Shiranui, I pulled the trigger unhesitatingly. However, follow my instinct; I violently stomped on the thruster pedal. A melee halberd swung down and knocked the assault rifle out of my Shiranui's hand.

Crap. When did she get this close? I felt cold sweat dripping down from my forehead. If I was any slower, it would be I who got hacked… not the rifle.

I don't know how did I was able to sense that incoming attack of Meiya or Tama just now. Whether it is due to my sharpen senses as a side effect of the blindfold experiment with Kasumi or a stroke of fluke, it was really mysterious that I actually could avoid them all. Even putting my uncanny intuition during piloting a TSF into account, I don't think I would able to dodge those attacks that easily in the last loop.

The radar's alarm immediately brought me back from dreamland. No time to ponder about that. Marimo charged her Gekishin toward my direction like a rhino while Meiya performed vertical boost jump and aimed her rifle at me.

Stomped the ground aggressively, my trusted steed leaped into the air avoiding the Gekishin's slash while crashing into a building with its right leg. Then using the ruined wall as a floor, I propelled toward Meiya in my Shiranui. Barely avoid her line of firing; I swung down the gigantic blade at Meiya's rifle holding arm.

The Fubuki reflexively made a swift spin and manage to dodge my slash, leaving its damaged rifle behind. Follow by a fluid movement, the Fubuki hold its melee halberd in two hand and swing mightily at my Shiranui. Barely has any room to dodge the swift attack coming from Meiya's Fubuki, I raised my own blade to defend against her attack. The produced force compels both the airborne Fubuki and my Shiranui stumble on the ground.

Without wasting a single second, Marimo's Gekishin launched at me like a bullet with its blade stabbing at me like a spear. Yanked the control stick wildly, I forced my Shiranui to stand up hastily and deflected the attack sideway. Still, the impact of the attack makes my Shiranui stumble slightly. Meiya immediately joined Marimo's attack. The Fubuki's jump unit flared up brightly as it plunged straight at my staggering Shiranui.

Leaping backward and meet the Fubuki's vertical cut with a horizontal defence, my Shiranui once again stumbled into the ground due to the impact. The moment my Shiranui crashed to the ground, Marimo's Gekishin once again launched at me with its brandishing melee halberd.

"Shirogane's left jump unit damaged, auxiliary energy output drop to 40%" 1st Lt. Elena calmly judged.

Darn, if I don't get into offensive soon, I will be out of commission in no time with these chains of attack. I can't continue to stay passively like this forever. However, these two make a really good combination with their perfect timing; I barely have any room or time to recover from the impact of their continuous attacks.

I hastily forced my Shiranui to rise up with its worn out jump unit and prepared to brace for the impact.

Then something that no one expected to happen, happened. In a nick of time, the staggering Shiranui miraculously sidestepped the slash and the charge of the Gekishin like putting a thread through a needle. Following the previous phenomenal manoeuvre , the Shiranui used its free hand to grab the arm of the bypassing Gekishin and pulled it into a tiny semi-circular motion.

An enormous clamour shook the battlefield unceremoniously. Sand and debris erupted into the sky as the Gekishin heavily thudded to the ground on its back. After that, dust and rubbles rained down on the steel giant and create all sorts of cling-clang sounds. Then, a dreadful silence heavily descended on the battlefield. A gale of wind blew by and lifted the veil of dust away, leaving a metallic giant lying squarely on the ground and a Shiranui with its melee halberd held high.

Nobody could imagine such a miniature motion could force a colossal first generation TSF on a full charge to overturn, spin in the air and crash to the ground on its back. Everyone was standing petrified at the shocking scenario before them. The dreadful silence continued to last for several seconds until a desperate voice rung through an open channel.

"Marimo chan, Marimo chan, are you ok?"

However, only the sound of silence answers him. "Marimo chan, answer me. Are you all right? Answer me Marimo chan." The boy cried out for his mentor like a lost child calling his mother. "Marimo chan, 1st Lt. Elena, please stop the mock battle. We need to send Marimo chan to the medical ward quickly"

Abruptly, a weak voice replied through the open channel "How many time…how many time I … have to tell you to… stop calling me Marimo chan?"

"Marimo chan, you are okay?"

"Geez,…you really don't have any intention…to fix it. Continue the exercise like usual"

"Marimo chan, are you really okay?" the boy anxiously asked

"Stop nagging at me. Are you my mother? Continue the exercise. This is an order" Marimo irritably growled.

"…Yes ma'am"

"Sergeant Jinguuji's power supply damaged. Main sensory unit damaged. Upper auxiliary power supply damaged. Left and right lower joints damage. Fatal damage sustained."

That was one heck of an impact. Takeru shuddered after listening to Lt. Elena's announcement. The damage is worse than Takeru could even think of. Not even an explosive shell from a 120mm clip could cause that much damage. He is really worried about Marimo's condition.

"Inattentiveness can be your worst enemy Takeru" Meiya's voice transmitted through an encrypted channel.

"Meiya…"

"Instructor said she is fine. You will only cause her more worry if you do not obey her order."

Takeru think for a moment. If he wouldn't obey Marimo's command and continue to worry about her, he will only hurt her pride as an Instructor. If he want to check her condition, it has to be after the mock battle end "Thank you Meiya, let's resume our fight"

"Well said Takeru" Meiya replied as her Fubuki entered a combat stance.

What the hell is Ayamine and class rep doing? Even with the XM3 installed on Mikoto's Fubuki. It wouldn't take that long to finish her off.

"Direct hit on Yoroi's cockpit. Lower legs direct hit. Right arm direct hit. Fatal damage sustained"

"Direct hit on Sakaki's upper left shoulder. Left arm immovable" Lt. Elena announced.

They could do it if they want to, huh…

"You are too fast"

"You are just too slow"

"At least watch for the timing, I was trying to immobilize her"

"It would be too late. Disarming her first…is the first priority"

What the…can't really tell whether they are getting along or not. Was that a fluke? Even so, how did they get Mikoto with that kind of squabble?

"This is 06, engaging with 02." I reported through my head set and ready my Shiranui for the combat.

Meiya's Fubuki remained still, holding its melee halberd with two hands in an offensive stance. Reacting to Meiya's fighting spirit, my Shiranui acted like a mirror reflection of the Fubuki, using the same combat stance. It may be weird to Meiya, but I am at ease the most whenever I used this stance in combat. After all, my combat skills are all adopted from many people. But mostly, they come from Meiya and Ayamine. It was a coincident that both Meiya and I favour this stance over many others. It is not just simply a stance to meet the opponent but also a mean to calm and focus ourselves. No matter how good I am compare to Meiya in piloting a TSF, I can't afford to be over confident. Firstly, her skill with the niginata is superior to mine, I won't able to last a minutes if we fought each other using a katana. Besides, it's rather an insult to her honour if I ever let her defeat me in a stupid manner. Lastly, whenever we assume this stance in our battle, the fight only last in an instance. Whoever makes a single mistake will definitely lose the match.

A gust of wind blew through the space between us like a signal. Meiya's Fubuki and my own Shiranui instantly charged head straight at each other.

The blue Fubuki performed an unexpected stab from it charging position at my cockpit. I stomped hard on the thuster pedal while hitting the brake. That combination induced my steed to a horizontal slide toward Meiya's Fubuki. Barely escape the unforseen stab, my Shiranui slipped through Meiya's defence. Before Meiya's Fubuki able to cancel its momentum, I rammed my Shiranui toward the Fubuki's expose side. As the Fubuki staggered forward due to the impact, I swiftly slashed the melee halberd at the blue Fubuki unprotected back and cleaved through the primary power supply source.

"Direct hit on Mitsurugi's primary power supply. Fatal damage sustained. Scenario complete. Everyone, return to your starting point and await auto-walk command" Lt. Elena announced the end of the mock battle.

**Marimo POV**

Marimo is currently in the hospital ward of Yokohama base. Sitting on a sickbed with a white bandage wrapping around her head, she is waiting for the nurse to announce her medical examination. So far, she didn't feel any indication of severe impact which may stop her from attending her job.

"Aside from the small cut on the head, you may suffer slight concussion damage. However, you will be fine after a short rest. I'll prescribe you some painkiller just in case. Okay?"

"…Thank you very much"

"Uhuhu, don't worry. It is nothing much. It was my duty to begin with" The green hair nurse chuckled softly while slightly pushing her glasses.

"Thank you"

"As I said, don't worry. That aside, I must say that I am really jealous of you Sergeant Jinguuji" the green hair nurse smiling lips suddenly change into that of a mischievous grin.

"…excuse me?" Marimo confusedly asked the green hair nurse while looking blankly at the gathering nurses who obviously interested in the conversation.

"Yes, anyone of us would die to have a man like that" a short raven hair nurse spoke excitedly while looking at Marimo with eyes of a Chihuahua.

Marimo's face instantly went beet red as the result. It's not that she forgot about it. It's more like she forced herself pretending to forget the earlier incident.

"Ara, you are blushing. How cute!" a curly hair nurse giggled

"I…I am not" Marimo faltered as she tried to deny the nurse's claim. Recalling the earlier racket causing by Shirogane Takeru, Marimo's face turned crimson as a result.

The moment the mock battle ended, realized that her Gekishin lower joints were damaged to the point that it can't stand up, Marimo got out of her TSF through the cockpit's hatch after reporting the condition of her Gekishin. Shirogane Takeru ran to her side like a possessed man. Even her sight was somewhat fuzzy; Marimo could clearly note the boy's face was visibly paled while looking at her.

Then, he transferred her to his Shiranui's cockpit in the midst of confusion. Ignoring her questions and struggle, the boy piloted the TSF back to the base's hangar in a brief moment. Like a possessed man, the boy repeatedly mumble the same sentence over and over again "You will be fine Marimo chan."

Only added to Marimo's dismay, the instant the blue Shiranui landed outside of the Yokohama hangar; carrying Marimo in his arms, Takeru hurriedly ran straight to the hospital ward. Struggle the boy's clutch due to her embarrassment, Marimo call out to the boy to put her down. Obvious to his surrounding, the boy still ran toward his goal while holding Marimo even tighter in his arms. "You will be fine Marimo chan" the boy repeated the same line once again.

Marimo then ceased her struggling when she saw a crimson colour liquid drop down on the boy's Exo suit. That was when Marimo realized it was her blood that seeping out and dropping on the boy's chest. Even so, Marimo can't exactly comprehend how such a small cut like this could make the boy panic so much. This is the same guy who excelled in every military subjects and a cool head to boost, he could easily apply a decent first aid with his medical knowledge. Yet, he was panic and behaved like a possessed man instead. Was it related to one of his past trauma or was it simply his natural reaction when he hurt a person close to him? Marimo has no idea. She quietly stayed in the boy arms and gazed at his face.

"Teheehe. Wasn't that a legendary 'princess carry'?" the raven hair nurse spoke excitedly and brought Marimo back to an embarrassing reality. "He was so hot and dreamy like a real prince."

"…" Marimo was so embarrassed that she couldn't let out a single word.

"He was so sweet and dashing. I always thought guy like that only existed in novel and Hollywood. Uhuhu" a pink hair nurse joined the conversation. Then she mimicked the boy's voice and repeat what he said. "Please help Marimo chan... Don't worry Marimo chan, you will be fine." The pink hair girl then drooled dangerously while her eyes are beaming with an eerie light. "He even calls you **chan**. How sweet can he be?"

"…" Marimo was mortified and retreated from the dangerous aura the pink head exuded.

"I am willing to die to have a chance dating such a guy" the green hair nurse sighed outwardly and adjusted her glasses.

"Sergeant Jinguuji, was he a cadet under your care?" the curly hair nurse asked. Immediately, the rest of the nurse brought their face close to Marimo waiting for an answer.

Resigned to the silent pressure, Marimo nervously nodded her head.

"Kyaaa" the nurses squealed excitedly in harmony "No way, such a relationship…"

"No, please don't misunderstand. It's nothing like…" Marimo waved her hands franticly to gesture her denial. Before she could finish, the room door was forcefully open.

"Marimo chan, are you okay?" a boy jumped into the room and asked

"…" everyone was stunned by his sincere yet crazy action. Then the nurses burst into small giggle. "And you still deny it Jinguuji san?"

"It's nothing like that" Marimo stammered while waving her hand frantically.

"Is she going to be okay? The boy worriedly looked at the nurses and asked

"Don't worry. She only suffered slight concussion damage. With a short rest, she will be fine" the green hair nurse answered.

"Thank goodness…" the boy sighed out in relief. "If something bad happened to Marimo chan, I don't know what…" wiping the tears welled up in his eyes, the boy carelessly spoke.

"Kyaaa" the nurses squealed hysterically once again.

"Like I said, it's a misunderstanding" Marimo frenetically tried to dispel the pink atmosphere in the hospital ward.

"You don't have to deny it. You will sadden your knight in shining amour greatly" the curly hair nurse winked at Marimo and grinned mischievously.

"Like I said…"

"There is no point to feel embarrassed about it. We will cheer for you" the green hair nurse patted Marimo shoulder and kindly spoke with a smile on her lips.

"Please listen to me"

**PX**

Few members of the Valkyries are sitting in the PX and chatting after their exercise.

"It is really unbelievable" Suzumiya Haruka gasped.

Shaking her head tiredly, Isumi said "I came to the hospital ward to visit Instructor earlier. The nurse told me it is nothing to be worry about, Instructor only suffered light concussion. She was released from the hospital a few hours after the check up"

"This is Instructor Jinguuji that we are talking about right?" Haruka asked with a doubtful look on her face.

"Earlier, I came to the hangar to tweak a few things in my Shiranui. I heard the mechanics complained on how Instructor's Gekishin totally become a wreck. They said despite it was a mock battle, the damage dealt to that Gekishin is worse than being hit by a real cannon shell" Kashiwagi Haruko said

"That Shirogane Takeru is surely one heck of an Eishi" Munakata Misae joined the conversation while sipping her olong tea.

Haruka frantically tried to close the mouth of her friend hearing a familiar guy name. "Misae san…"

"Don't worry, Haruka san. 1st Lt. Hayase is not here. We could talk freely about that" Kashiwagi nonchalantly spoke.

"How true…" Haruka sighed out

"Where is Hayase? I haven't seen her after the exercise end" Isumi curiously asked.

"She is in the simulator room with Akane" Haruka replied

"It has been a whole month, hasn't it? I can't believe that she would still wait for that guy" Isumi shook her head and spoke in amazement.

"I didn't expect 1st Lt. Hayase would be as much as a romanticist as Misae san" Kazama Touko widened her eyes in utter surprise.

"Toukooooo, don't sell me out like that" Munakata groaned at her best friend. Then she jokingly said "But, I find it really astonishing that Hayase of all the people I know I fall for such a docile looking guy. I thought she would definitely go out with a gorilla"

"Ahaha. Misae, do not let Mitsuki hear that. The last person told her that exact same line end up in hospital for months" Haruka chuckled weakly and warned.

"I see" Munakata was slightly shaken by Haruka's chuckle. She couldn't comprehend how Haruka was able to speak such dreadful thing with a sunflower smile on the face like that.

"Wait a second Munakata. You saw that Shirogane guy?" Isumi asked

"Yeah, 2 days ago, when I was updating the data on my Shiranui in the hangar, I saw Professor Kouzuki having a heated discussion with a strange guy. I asked a mechanic nearby out of curiosity the identity of the guy. It turned out to be the famed genius Eishi rookie in rumour as well as the co-inventor of the XM3." Munakata shrugged her shoulder and replied.

"I see. So the rumour turned out to be true…. If he could even take out Instructor Jinguuji like that with such little piloting hours, that guy is truly a frightening Eishi." Isumi nodded and started sipping her favourite juice.

"I can see why Hayase san was so infatuated with him." Kashiwagi closed her eyes and wisely nodded her head.

"I don't think she has fought with him in a TSF yet. Remember? She kept waiting for him a month ago" Haruka softly reasoned

"Maybe, it is something to do with her inhuman instinct. You know? Maybe she grew obsessed with him by detecting his fighting strength aura" Kashiwagi asked jokingly

"I would say she fall for his look" Munakata cut in

"Eh? Now I think about it. I only heard how amazing he was in piloting a TSF. I have yet to hear what does he look like?" Haruka spoke excitedly

"Well, you could say he is a dashing young man. Long hair, looking fit, kind of docile and naïve" Munakata chuckled slightly while describing the mentioned guy.

"Wow, sound like he would be popular with girls just like captain Isumi and 1st Lt. Munakata" Kashiwagi giggled

"Pfft. What are you talking about Kashiwagi?" Isumi almost choked on her juice. She immediately asked.

"Eh? Am I wrong? Captain and 1st Lieutenant received a lot of love letters and confessions before getting commission, right?" Kashiwagi unfazed by the reaction of her captain, she coolly cooed.

"…" Isumi sweated comically just by recalling those memories.

"By the way, there is a rumour that Shirogane was into older woman. Was it true?" Kashiwagi continued the gossip.

"Ahaha…" Isumi and Haruka laughed nervously hearing the question from Kashiwagi. They did suspect that rumour. Recalling their beloved instructor's reaction when the duo visited her and asked for a favour, they believe there are some true in the rumour.

"I see. So he is going out with professor Kouzuki?" Munakata nonchalantly asked. "From what I saw in the hangar 2 days ago, they appeared to be really close"

"…" Haruka scratched her cheek nervously thinking of the possibility,

"This is Professor Kouzuki that we are talking about. There is noway she would easily fall for a guy like that. He probably involved in one of Professor's research" Isumi regained her composure and coolly replied.

"So 1st Lt. Hayase still has a chance" Kashiwagi excitedly spoke in a half joking tone

"…" both Isumi and Haruka kept silent. A sentence 'Not quite sure' was clearly written on their face.

"I am not so sure about that" Munakata said in a serious manner.

"Eh?" the gathering members of the Valkyries focus their attention on Munakata.

"This is Professor Kouzuki that we are talking about"

"So?" Isumi asked confusedly, having no idea where her friend is heading toward.

"After all, there is no one as eccentric as her."

"Misae, just spill it out already." Haruka pestered

"Okay, they are definitely doing **that**" Munakata confidently declared.

"That?" the girls muttered in harmony

"Creating superhuman soldiers"

"Ha…? What are you talking about?"

"Ara, can't you all see? She is undoubtedly the world smartest genius. This Shirogane is also another genius and a kind of super genius Eishi that never appear in the world history. It is only natural that they would think about baby making to create superhuman soldiers who would be as smart as the professor and as strong as the father."

"Oh my…" Kashiwagi feigning surprised and put her hand to cover her widely open mouth.

"Pffttt" the other girls feebly choked as food and water entered their lungs due to the severity of Munakata's joke

**Takeru POV**

Sitting in his own room, Takeru watched the replays of the morning mock battles. There was something just exceedingly strange about it. Hitting the replay button once again, Takeru watched his own movements carefully on the screen.

The moment he dodged both Tama's bullet and Meiya's attack from a blind angle was replayed over and over again. Something was just wrong about them; however, Takeru can't tell what it is. Try to recall the event in his mind, Takeru did his best to make them as realistic as possible.

Dodging Marimo's unexpected Albright turn attack with a low dash, and immediately performed a Battou, quickly draw out the Type 74 TB blade to fend off Meiya's attack from the side. Those movements were just so surreal. They are neither resembled one of Takeru's original movements or those of Hayase. The elements of recklessness and madden weren't there. If they were his original movement, they would contain a lot of reckless high speed movements. If they were belonged to Hayase, they would never look as refined as that. But rather induced terror into the mind of people watching them with berserker like movements. Those polished moves slightly resemble one of the moves that Takeru copied from Meiya and Tsukuyomi's Mugen Kidou sword style. But, it definitely wasn't Mugen Kidou either. Then where did they come from? Takeru wondered.

In a small horizontal spin, he slipped through Meiya's defence phenomenally. Then as if he matched with the moment when Tama pulled her trigger, he forcefully made an inverted boost jump to avoid the 120mm bullet. That kind of reaction required to dodge Tama's bullet was unearthly. Tama was titled the Far East best sharp shooter for a very good reason. In many of the earlier loops, Takeru could vividly Tama used a Trans-Horizontal 1200mm Rifle to shoot down a high-speed re-entry HSST from above 500 kilometres away. Takeru came up with a temporary absurd explanation that he was too used to Tama timing that he was able to somehow sense that attack. But then, the way he easily slipped through Meiya's defence was outrageously impossible. Skilfully deflected the impact of the clashing swords sideway, made a small spin to negate Meiya's momentum and entered her undefended zone so naturally. Takeru's movements became even deadlier and more polished. They were so strange yet feel so natural to Takeru. He can't come up with any word to describe it. It was as if even his memory failed to recall the moves, his body perfectly remembered.

Then the moment the blue Shiranui miraculously slipped through the perfect charge of the Gekishin was replayed. Takeru shivered as he recalled that one particular Jijutsu like movement when he effortlessly spun the charging Gekishin into the ground. That was one dangerous play. Takeru sweated cold sweat profusely remembered the damage it did to Marimo's Gekishin. It looked totally harmless at first since it didn't involve using any kind of weapons to attack the opposing TSF's cockpit. And there weren't even a single dent on the first generation amour. However, even an idiot like Takeru could easily work out why it dealt so much damage to the Gekishin.

According to Newton's law of motion states: F=mv2, it is understandable why Marimo was injured even with the G force absorption ability of the Exo suit and why the Gekishin suffered so much damage. Unlike the third generation Shiranui, the first generation Gekishin was designed in mind with heavily amour with a tank like frame. The total mass of the Gekishin is several times of a Shiranui. Combined with the charging speed of the Gekishin and the centrifugal force when Takeru forced it overturned, the G force induced was colossal. The force may not affect the sturdy frame of the Gekishin, but it easily damaged the more delicate portions. Let alone the flesh and blood human pilot inside the TSF. It was close to a miracle that Marimo was somehow escape with slight injury.

A chill ran down Takeru's spine as he recalled the whole manoeuvre. He was totally different from his usual self. Normally, his usual state of mind would always burn like an inferno in a combat, whereas he was completely devoid of emotions during that stunt. Like a cold slab of metal, a killing machine, he acted without a slightest hesitation. Twisted the Shiranui sideway to avoid the slanted slash of the Gekishin, and then using the already exhausted jump unit to a tiny horizontal boost to match the Gekishin's charging movement while evading the collision and finally use the free hand of the Shiranui to twirl the amour like TSF to the ground. It happened only in an instance when Takeru's head turn blank. The moment Takeru vehemently jolted back into reality, he barely prevented himself from following the combo, using his held high melee halberd to stab through the cockpit area of the fallen metallic giant.

Takeru realized there was something changing inside of him. He didn't know why he was able to do that so naturally or what happened to him. Where did those moves come from? How did he adopt those moves? Even racking his brain to pieces, Takeru still has no clue.

The Jijutsu technique he used slightly resembled one of Ayamine space tornado. But it definitely wasn't. The angle wass just wrong and the move itself is clearly too sharp and fluid. The way he abused the exhausted thruster to avoid the impact was slightly resemble his original moving pattern. However, that was the only detail Takeru able to draw out from watching the video. The way he skilfully sidestepped the slash in the last moment and spun the Gekishin on a full charge to the ground was exceedingly phenomenal. Nobody he known has that fighting style. It is too refined to be Hayase, too reckless to be Tsukuyomi, too sturdy to be Ayamine and too emotionless to be Meiya.

Unlike Hayase's style, the way he dodge the collision with minimal movement was nothing alike. Compare to Tsukuyomi's style, the way he abused the worn out thruster to dodge the charge made a distinguishing different. Forcing the Shiranui to match the timing of the Gekishin was unlikely to be Ayamine's style. Lastly, Meiya's attack contained emotion. Takeru could vaguely read Meiya's emotion from her attack. Anger, calm, terror,… He could somewhat feel the emotion in each and every time Meiya swing her blade. However, he could feel none from watching his own attack. As if staring at death itself, completely devoid of emotions like an empty shell, the way Takeru moved was completely like a killing machine. Disregard for his own safety, disregard about the status of the opposing enemies, he would simply strike down anything come to him like an epitome of death.

Staring blankly at his own hands, Takeru furrowed his brows at the memory of the morning mock battle. It was as if the more he moved in a TSF, the frequent those killing machine movements will subconsciously resurface. As much opposing to the joy he find out when he adopted Hayase's style into his, Takeru is utterly mortified at the newly discovered hideous monster lurking inside him.


	15. Chapter 14:The last of the innocent days

**Chapter 14: The last of the innocent days**

**November 27, 2001 (Classroom) Takeru POV**

"It's sudden but the UN Undersecretary will be inspecting Yokohama base tomorrow. Everyone must be present for the section chief's arrival tomorrow. Hence, all tomorrow training will be postponed until the inspection is over. This is it for the announcement. Shirogane, you will stay back. The rest will be dismissed." Marimo finished her announcement while looking at my direction.

"Salute" Chiruzu ordered

While waiting for the girls to walk out of the class, I could clearly notice several worried glances casting at me. The girls probably expected that I would receive some scolding… It would be really unnatural if I don't get one with my performance lately.

"Shirogane" Marimo called out while approaching me after the last of my squad mates were out of the eyeshot. "You must have some idea why I asked you to stay back, right?"

"Yes, Ma'am"

"Then I will cut the chase. What is with your results during the last mock battles? Why are you holding back?" Marimo glanced meaningfully at me and asked.

"…" I shifted my eyes away from Marimo's gaze and remained in silence. There is just no way that I could answer that question.

"Was it because of that incident?" Marimo unhesitatingly went straight to the main topic.

"…" How true. That incident she referring to is none other than the one that I sent Marimo's Gekishin flying. Ever since that incident, I tried my best to avoid a close quarter combat with anyone. All I did was simply engaging the opposing TSFs at range and provided support for class rep and Ayamine.

"Didn't I tell you not to worry about it and focus on refining those skills of yours?"

"…" if it was that simple, I totally had no problem at all. I had no control of myself or whatsoever during I entered that mode. "Murasame" was the name that I came up with several days ago after discovering it. Just like the name suggest, I possessed totally no control or self awareness while entering that mode. Though, I had vague memory of what I did. Like a cursed katana, I would strike down anything on the path regardless of who or what. In contrast with those polished movements produced during the time I stayed in that mode, those movements I unconsciously exerted could consider being exceedingly reckless, illogical and deadly in nature if one would observe them long enough.

The element of reckless in this mode would simply dwarf that of Hayase's style or my original moving pattern. If one observed long enough, they would notice that there were very few complex movement patterns exerted in this Murasame mode. Normally, Hayase and I simply relied on high speed movements and complex maneuvers to avoid getting hit. Those high G movements could only be regarded as foolhardy despite no matter what results they produce due to the strain we exerted on the TSF's joints. However, in the Murasame mode, I didn't act like that. I waited to be attacked by my opponents, stayed motionlessly until the right moment, slipped through their attacks with minimal movement and finally go for the kill.

It's scary. It was madness. This is entirely different from martial art or some heroic grandeur Hollywood movies. The concept of minimal movement just doesn't always applicable with piloting a TSF. Firstly, in order to dodge an attack with the least movement, the person is forced to observe his opponent carefully without missing any single slightest details and achieve total control of his own body. Only by fulfilling those requirements, he would able to accomplish such feat. In any anti TSF battle, we are dealing with projectiles at sub sonic speed. The pilot could only dodge bullets by reading the line of firing or by reacting to the auto lock-on sensor. The moment the bullets came out of the muzzle, it is already too late to do anything. That's why, the ideal fighting style is to fight speed with speed. Move faster than your enemy, approach your enemy faster than they can anticipate and finally go for the kill when they were confused. The same argument for close quarter combat, in a constant moving battlefield at high G movement, mobility is a must. Without mobility, a TSF is nothing but a sitting duck. That's the reason why researchers and armed forces scrapped those tank-like first generation TSFs away for the third generation TSFs with higher mobility performance and cruise speed. The XM3 I invented was made with that intention in mind as well. Maneuverability is everything for piloting a TSF.

That's why, I am shuddered by imagining what kind of people could piloting a TSF in such suicidal manner as the Murasame mode. What kind of nerve does such person have to come up and develop such an unrealistic and illogical style? To deny the modern combat theory and real combat data without a slightest hint of hesitation, the person who developed this style could be no longer a normal human. What we are fighting is a war, not a one on one battle. In a constant moving battlefield, the number of opponents aiming at his own TSF isn't just one. How could he manage to stay alive through battles and develop such an unrealistic fighting style? As the number of people one could observe is rather limited on a real war zone, you won't guarantee to able to see all of your enemies, let alone not missing out any of your opponents moving patterns or dodging them. Furthermore, this is a TSF, not someone else's body which they were born with. It means in order to move his TSF in such manner on the battlefield, that person has either forced to completely merge with his personal TSF like his own body or simply doesn't care about his own life.

Secondly, this is a war against the BETA. This Murasame is an illogical and inefficient method of fighting. The number of the BETA fighting forces in a single hive is vastly outnumbered even the combination of the whole world's military power. They are strong, hideous, merciless and completely unafraid of their own death. In battles where the least number of the BETA forces is tens or hundreds of a thousand, Eishis were unavoidably got swarmed by BETA. How could one still survived among forests of BETA with that kind of maneuverability? How could a person develop such style of fighting? Chill ran down my spine just merely thinking about it. Does he not feel any fear at all? The kind of paralyzing fear which even seeped through the core of the toughest human when one is completely surrounded by tons of those hideous creatures. The kind of fear of being eaten alive slowly and painfully with even a slightest error he made.

Even so, where could that person possibly find a safe moving space for his TSF with that kind of mobility during combat? I couldn't imagine one would actually able to 100% dodging all of the attacks with the minimal movement when swarmed by BETA. Arguably, high G movements and complex maneuvers like Hayase's fashion and mine is undoubtedly put several stresses on numerous of our TSF's joints. However, the safe moving space between our TSF and the BETA keeps our Shiranui in one piece. On the other hand, one who moved like my own Murasame mode doesn't actually prevent stress on his TSF at all. His minimal movement style doesn't necessary better or safer than ours. Without a safe moving space, he could only unavoidably make one or two mistakes no matter how good he is. To completely dodge an attack, one must able to fully grasp the entire trajectory and the force involved in that attack. Thus, when one was constantly barraged by different kind of enemies from all 360 degree and without a safe moving space, not even a super computer could avoid making a mistake or two. And with such kind of style, there is no room for error. That's why, there is no way for any practitioners of this style to survive in real combat against either human or BETA. It's too unrealistic to accomplish such feat.

Lastly, I could never able to comprehend how one could fight with such a method in this kind of war. Where were his comrades? Where were his friends? Why didn't they stop him or at least warn him from developing such method of fighting? The way one fought as my Murasame mode is that of those who have a death wish. There is no trace of fear can be found on the blade nor the will to live. It is a kind of fighting style that didn't even consider support from one own allies from the beginning. It is as if it doesn't matter if he was to be cut off from allies. It is as if he wouldn't mind dying as a lone wolf. It is as if he has become nothing but an empty shell and a cursed blade.

What's scarier than the recklessness factor in Murasame mode is its deadliness. To my horror, every time I brought down my blade, I have yet to see anyone on its path remain. Unrealistic as it is. But whenever I entered this trance like Murasame mode, all opposing offenders were decimated in one and only one attack up until now… How one could survive the war regarding such odds in battles and hone such illogical and unrealistic skills to this extend? I could probably never able to figure it out. Just by watching the footages of previous mock battles, those movements which imprinted deeply in my own body were probably copied from someone else. I knew my personality only too well. I am too hot blood of a person to able to devise and master those skills on my own. They just didn't sit well with me to begin with. Somehow, I must have probably adopted it from someone in one of my forgotten loops. Even so, I still don't possess any memories of when and whom I learn those skills from. Perhaps, unless I am able to meet that person in question face to face or in a TSF, those memories might not return to me obediently.

Finally, the scariest thing is how I copied this fighting style with such perfection and how I was controlled against my own will in battles. It is just plain creepy. I don't remember anyone close to me had such a crazy fighting method. Even so, it would take great years of training and practicing in order to perfect such frightening fighting method. It means that reckless of a person is clearly closed to me to the point that I had unknowingly adopted his or her style. On the other hand, I couldn't tell if I was possessed by some unscientifically vengeful ghost or I had a personality disorder during the time I entered the Murasame mode. It feels like how I first came back to my former world with Yuuko sensei help. I was there, I remember of what I did even though I couldn't do anything else different from the Shirogane Takeru of that world.

"Shirogane …" Marimo chan's voice suddenly rang in my head and forcefully dragged me back from dreamland.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Answer my question, why did you hold back?" Marimo asked

"…" To her, it's a matter of honor and pride as an Instructor. If I become afraid of pulling the trigger or holding back on a battlefield because of that incident, it would only lead to my own death. I'm sure that the last thing that Marimo chan want to see is that I would be killed due to the fear of hurting her after that incident.

However, it is totally another matter for me. What makes me hesitate and hold myself back is the fear of entering the Murasame mode. It was nothing but a machine designed to kill and an epitome of death. I couldn't imagine who could I protect the moment that monster was to unleash. Since the activation timing and the duration of the Murasame mode is still completely random to me until now, I am more afraid of the safety of the people around me rather than my enemies. It is a good thing that we use Styrofoam blades and paint balls during our mock battles. If not, it takes a sheer miracle that Marimo chan and the girls are still in one piece.

On a side note, I haven't found out the condition of activation and de-activation of this mode even after doing thorough checking of my own vital data during combat. There was no notable pattern showing there is a relationship between my own emotional status and vitalities toward that Murasame mode.

"I didn't hold back or anything. I was testing the effectiveness of some of my maneuvers in battle. After all, I have no real battle experience yet."

"Shirogane, that's a poor excuse." Marimo glared

"It wasn't really a lie. I was really doing some experimenting and testing in the mock battles in the last few days." I replied instantly, as earnestly as possible. It wasn't necessary a lie since I did some testing to that Murasame mode.

"…"

"And besides, I am an Eishi. I will not wavering or hold myself back from killing the BETA"

"Shirogane, I only hope it is not just an excuse. Hesitation on the battlefield not only brings your own death but also your comrades."

Yes Ma'am"

"And I have been noticed that you weren't in your room after light out lately."

"Ah yes…" To be exact, I haven't slept in my room the last 3 days. I have been busy working with Yuuko sensei on the pilot system of the twin seat cockpit, reading Sumika's progress report, checking my own condition with Kasumi and Sumika's reading ability and avoiding some minor particular problems.

"Don't misunderstand me. I'm not criticizing you. I just want to know if you are okay"

"…Yes…"

"Is Professor Kouzuki calling you out late at night again?"

"That's…right" Well technically it's not a lie. Sorry Yuuko sensei.

"Ha…" Marimo sighed "Not that I can do anything about it. I know that you have special mission with Professor Kouzuki. But you are worrying everyone. Make sure your body doesn't suffer for it."

"Yes, Ma'am"

**PX**

I had a dream, a very realistic dream. Or should I say it was a very realistic nightmare instead? Nevertheless, I couldn't recall most of the details of that nightmare after waking up. In that nightmare, my vision was always clouded with a crimson veil. Under that fuzzy vision, I continuously fought against hordes of enemy and yet I couldn't remember who or what I fought against. Were they human beings or BETA? I couldn't tell at all. During the endless and sickening battles, my comrades slowly disappeared one by one in front of me, yet I shred neither tears nor enragement nor compassion for any of them. Cut off from allies and swarmed by masses of enemies, yet I neither feel fear nor despair. I became nothing but a hollow shell and a killing machine devoid of any trace of human being's emotion. Cutting down my enemies till the last one was the only thing existed in my mind. My whole existence became more of a blade than a human being. After all, a true blade needs no emotion. It was born for a single purpose. Cutting and killing…

"Why or when did I become like that? Where is everyone else?" I have long forgotten about it. "What did I fight for? Why am I still fighting?" It really didn't matter. Nothing else really matters… Not even my own life matters. Everything just felt strangely empty and meaningless…

And every time when that realistic yet hazy dream comes to an end, I am always alone in the midst of a battlefield deprived of life. Lying inside a dark TSF's cockpit, I am all alone by myself under a scorched blacken sky and a crimson ravaged earth scatter with corpses and TSF's remains.

Whenever I tried to recall details of that nightmare, intense headache assaults me to no end. That kind of brain splitting headache was something I had never experience before. It was as if my own brain refused to recall that nightmare with every ounce of strength it possessed. To my surprise, not even Sumika could read out those details with her ability…Nevertheless, after witnessing how realistic it was, I wasn't sure whether it was simply just a nightmare or a piece of my own memory or someone else's memory. But one thing is certain, that nightmare is undoubtedly related to the monster inside me.

"Hey Takeru." a voice calls out to me and cuts me off from my train of thought.

"Hey what's it? You girls are still here?" it was Mikoto and the rest of my squad. They seemed to wait for me. Grabbed a chair next to Mikoto, I sat down and asked.

"How did it go? Did Instructor scold you or something? You looked awful Takeru" Mikoto worriedly looked at me.

"Don't worry… It's nothing like that. She was just giving me some advices toward my practice and health."

"It's good to hear that" Chiruzu spoke

"More importantly, we need your advice Takeru" Meiya folded her arms and looked at me expectantly.

"You do?"

"The truth is, the Undersecretary is coming here tomorrow…" Meiya seemed to struggle to find words to continue.

"Is Tama's papa?" I cut in knowing what this whole conversation is all about. I was almost forgotten about the incoming problem with Tama's dad. The HSST problem, the evacuation of Mount Tengen, the coup d'état,… So many problems that the make visit of Tama's papa wasn't such a big deal anymore. I kind of understand the stress level that of Yuuko sensei in the last loop.

The girls looked surprised. Mikoto immediately questioned "You knew?"

"Sort of…"

"So we were wondering what to do about…" Meiya closed her eyes trying to find the right words to continue the topic

Tama blushed brightly and muttered incoherent words while looking at Meiya "A..uuuuu"

"In any case, it seems that Tamase's father misunderstand that she is a squad leader from her letter" Chiruzu spoke

'A..uuu. Sorry, I'm so sorry." The group's mascot mumbled.

"Then let's make Tama a squad leader for a day"

"Make her a squad leader for a single day?" Meiya asked innocently

"Pretending, of course"

"Haa…so predictable. I have nothing to say" Chiruzu sighed

"Okay, now I will announce the items we need and the person in charge of it"

"Wait, are you really suggesting we would do that?" Chiruzu looked extremely doubtful for some reason. She must think that I was only joking.

"Of course, I am serious about this. Beside the item we need happened to be…"

"Excuse us. May we have a moment?"

I turned my head toward the direction of that voice and saw two girls. From the way it looks, the previous voice belonged to the tall, slim onee san with ebony color pony tail hair style. She looks pretty affable and sociable. In contrast, the other girl looks kind of meek and docile. With a curly hair style and a short and slim figure, she looks almost like a squirrel of some sort. However, the insignia on their uniform make it clear that they were both commissioned Eishi rank 2nd Lieutenant. I don't recall have met them or spoken to them in any of my previous loop though. "How may I help you, lieutenants?" I asked politely.

"You must be Shirogane Takeru." the onee san with the embodiment of Yamato Nadeshiko asked me with a charming smile on her lips.

"Yes, Ma'am"

"Ahaha, you don't have to be so stiff. We don't intend to pull rank here… Can I borrow you just for a moment? It would be quick." The onee san giggled and asked politely

"…Ah...Sure" I had a bad feeling about this

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's scary. The girls in my squad were staring icily at me. Chiiiichiii. I could even hear the sound effect of their chilling stare. They must either follow me just now or possessed incredible woman intuition.

The moment I followed those two lieutenants to an empty corridor, I received an unexpected double love confession from the squirrel girl and the Yamato Nadeshiko onee san. However, I was kind of able to guess that much from the moment we met in the PX…

That was one of the reasons why I didn't come back to my room after light out. November 24, 2001. 9.31pm. I received a love confession from a girl who I not even remember meeting her or even knowing her name for the first time in my life. Faltered from the unexpected event, I was stunned for several minutes. After that, I did my best to turn her down in the nicest way I could think of to avoid hurting her feeling. The girl quickly left in tear after that. 9.47 pm, another girl knocked my door. I had another unexpected love confession. I turned her down with a distraught heart. What the heck is going on? I didn't remember raising this kind of flags at all. I who was just a plain looking guy, a dime in dozen, suddenly become popular like Mikoto the bishounen in the former world? That was too good to be true.

10.03pm, another one knocked my room. What the heck? Are they really queuing up waiting in front of my door or something? If I think about it, most of the officers were relieved from their duty after light out; hence, this is probably the best time slot for stuffs like this.

After receiving another four more unexpected confessions, I promptly made my escape into Yuuko sensei's lab. Sumika and Kasumi was glaring dagger at me while accusing me for being a philanderer. It's hurt. The silver hair girl ignored me, covered her ears and pouted without bother listening to any of my explanations. She looked like a cute little sister whose brother was stolen by someone else. On another hand, the red hair idiot didn't even bother to listen, the moment I opened my mouth, she delivered a liver strike. My consciousness turned hazy as I was closed to see my ancestors in Styx River. Before I could even to voice out my innocent, that idiot followed with another Sumika Drill Milky Way punch to shut me up.

November 25, 2001. I came back to my room in the morning to grab a change of clothes. To my surprise, the moment I opened the door, I could see many pink envelopes lying on my table. No need to open any of those envelopes, I could figure out the content immediately. From that moment onward, I officially make Yuuko sensei's lab into my bedroom.

CHIIIIIIICHIIIIII

The stares suddenly intensified. A chill ran down my spine. My squad mates were staring sharply at me. If they won't stop it sooner or later, I may become Swiss cheese just by having those stares on me.

"Girls, can you stop… doing that? It's not like I did something wrong." I meekly said while stuffing down a large chunk of saliva down my throat.

"Was that the reason you wasn't in our room recently after light out?" Chiruzu asked. She asked with a slightly trembling voice and a forced smile on her face.

It was really scary class rep. How did you know that? I can feel the intensified murderous intent in the air. Your smile is even scarier. It is a smile that can kill.

"Ah, that's right…where were you?" Mikoto inquired

Same goes for you Mikoto. That tick mark on your forehead really worried me. Your smile is forced as well. I am really bothered.

"…he went out a lot at night" Ayamine muttered

You are really scary as well Ayamine. Did you stalk me just like class rep or something? I could see a nerve popping up on your temple as well. And that poker face of yours really makes you even scarier than ever.

"It is hard to condone Takeru" Meiya folded her arms and said

Princess, you are the scariest of the bunch. Your eyes have lost their light. They look as cold as those of dead fishes. It feels extremely suffocating to have you look at me in such a way. My intuition tells me that if this is not a public facility, you have probably sliced me up like sashimi with or without your katana.

"Uwawawawa…" Tama's eyes are spinning as she looked back and ford between the girls and me

You may be the least scary of the bunch Tama. But that conflicted expression on your face between is also bothering me. I am not sure whether you are trying to prevent a bloodbath here or joining their side.

"Shirogane" Chiruzu called out

"Yes Ma'am"

"Answer my question. Was that the reason you never come back to your room recently?" Chiruzu inputted intonations into her question and make it look more like a threat.

"Yes"

"…I can't ignore that" Meiya muttered while looking at me with her dead fish's eyes.

"No, I'm not doing anything wrong. It's not like I… spend the night in another girl's room or anything. I swear"

"Really?" the girls focused the accusing eyes at me and asked

"Really"

"Really really?"

"Really really" I sweated profusely from the doubting stare of the girls

"…It was none of my business… but where did you stay?"

"Yuuko sensei's…"

"Hah?" the girls had an utterly shocked expression on their face for a moment. Then, the dispersing killing intent once again rose up significantly.

"No, I meant her lab room. Definitely not her bed chamber" I immediately dispel the misunderstanding as fast as I could

"Hahhh…" the girls sighed out in relief and withdrew their accusing look from me.

"Hahhh…" I, too, sighed out in relief after miraculously escape from my impending doom.

**November 28, 2001 (PX) Takeru POV**

Yawn~ yawn~

"You only just woke up, why do you seem so tired?" Meiya asked with a tinge of worry on her face.

"Good morning Meiya. Just feel out of the place" I wearily answered while continue yawning. That crimson nightmare reappeared just this early morning. When I woke up, it was only around 4.00 am. My body is completely soaked with sweat. My limbs were in pain and tired as if I really participated in those countless battles in that nightmare. I guess I really make Sumika and Kasumi worried this morning.

"I feel bad for you Takeru" Mikoto said

"Salute" Meiya suddenly ordered as she spotted someone behind me. Everyone else immediately followed her order. Since class rep is busy escorting the UN undersecretary and the inspectors as our squad representative, Meiya, the second in command took over her responsibility.

I quickly turned back only to see Marimo chan and Tama's dad. Geh! Immediately, I saluted them on reflex.

"Undersecretary, this is the Yokohama base Eishi training school Cafeteria" Marimo introduced

"Oh?" the old man muttered while looking at us.

"I hereby introduce you to the cadets of Eishi training Squad 207" Marimo continued

"Humanity's fate rests on your shoulders. Can we count on you?" the old man looked at us and said

"Sir, yes sir" we replied in unison

Marimo called. "From now on, Cadet Tamase will guide you. Cadet Tamase." Yesterday, we already confirmed to make Tama become our squad leader just for today. Well, we already prepared to accept our punishment for faking rank, after Tama's dad go away, it surely come our punishment. It doesn't matter anyway, since it Marimo chan, she will just punish us slightly by an order of clean toilet for a week.

"Ah, Right this way sir" Tama stammered the moment she heard Marimo chan mentioned her name.

"Yes, yes, how dependable…I'm a little bit sad you won't call me papa" the old man looked proudly at our group's mascot with some tears in his eyes.

"Papa…uuuu…but I'm a cadet now"

"Oh…so brave and dependable. I really wanted to show mama too"

"Th…this is the barrack" Tama stuttered while she shown her papa our quarter. No matter how much we looked at it, she isn't a commanding material at all. She is as timid and docile as a mouse. It was lucky that her old man was able to look through our white lie and played along with it. Well, class rep has already finished her job; she has already waited in front of the barrack quarter with Ayamine before long.

Crap, the girl hasn't get use to her new position yet. I have to remind her quietly "Tama, the salute"

"Ah, salute…" Tama faltered while issuing order

"We have been awaiting your arrival, sir" Chiruzu and Ayamine saluted

"At ease. Yes, yes, so you are Tama's subordinates?" the old man asked

"…you are Tama too…" Ayamine muttered. I don't know what the hell is going on in your head Ayamine. Can you at least act normal in front of the undersecretary? "…Tama papa…mustache" and why do you have to say that?

"H-hold your tongue!" Tama stammered and made her command. "Don't just stand there, step aside." Woa, you've really done it now Tama. This will be a trigger of series of unfortunate events which only lead to hell.

"My apologies, squad leader" Ayamine, even if your face is as expressionless as ever, I know you are boiling inside. Damn, I have to make my escape soon.

"That was so dignified. Well done Tama" the old man is clearly busy doting her child. " Such a good girl. Tama. Come on, there there~" he hugged and patted Tama's head like chiding a cat. "Papa wants to see you issue more order."

Good, I have been waiting for this. Come Tama, follow the script we had prepare yesterday.

"Th…then you…if you've got nothing to do, then clean the latrines" Tama pointed at me and order. Good, I will have an excuse to escape this tour to hell now.

"Yes squad leader" I saluted and made my escape. My apologies, Tama. I don't want to have my own share of beating like last time.

"Wait a minute, young man. I don't mind if you do that later" Tama's papa smiled at me like a sunflower.

Crap. Old man, do you really want to kill me? Escape plan failed. Uuuu, I am really scared of my own fate now.

"Hm? You were with us earlier." Tama papa looked at class rep and pondered

"I am cadet Sakaki Chiruzu"

"You must really tired, dealing with those bureaucrats earlier…good work" Tama papa commended.

"No, absolutely not sir"

"Sakaki kun, you're one of Tama's subordinate?"

"Sir, I could never repay our squad leader for what she has done for me." Her answer was as… expected of our real squad leader. But…

Tama papa replied "Yes, I know. I've heard that you are stubborn, won't listen to people and easily misunderstand things, just like your father."

Crap. That old man just sealed his daughter fate and my own fate as well. Old man, can you see class rep's eyes were twitching with anger or you daughter who is shivering in terror? I know it the carnage here is because of that letter Tama sent to him. But he is clearly busy doting Tama without realize he's blowing it all out of proportion…

"Don't cause my Tama too much trouble"

"…S-sir" Chiruzu swallowed her anger and replied.

The old man moved on and looked at Mikoto direction "Hm? You are…"

"Sir, I am cadet Yoroi Mikoto"

"Oh-hoo, you are that Yoroi kun whose chest is flatter than Tama's?"

Another victim was created. Mikoto's eyes were twitching in shock and watering like broken faucet.

"I…I hate you. You know I am sensitive about thaaaat" Mikoto cried out and ran away

"Takeru san, help me" Tama darted her eyes at me and begged. No way Tama, may you be fine on your own after this. But, the girls will vent their pended up anger on me instead.

Tama papa then turned to Meiya "Hm? And you are…"

"I am cadet Mitsurugi Meiya"

"I see, so you are…" then the old man come to a long silence.

"…hm? You have nothing to say regarding me?" Meiya asked out of curiosity. But, it sound more like a challenging than a question.

Tama papa casted his eyes away "…it is a matter of life and death." He is speaking to the Grand Shogun's relative after all. In fact, she is the Shogun's twin sister. One wrong word and…

"…I see" Meiya responded coolly.

Tama, you shouldn't sigh out in relief yet. Meiya can still infer how bad it was. There, can you feel the rising killing intent yet? These days, I can't help but get sensitive to sense that murderous vibe.

Tama papa approached me and asked "…and you must be Shirogane Takeru kun?"

Darn. I am not going down without a fight. "Sir, you made a mistake, Shirogane Takeru is currently occupied with another task and unable to show up. My name is Kurogane Linebarrel sir"

"…" the old man stood petrified for several seconds. The rest of my squad mates looked at me with a question clearly written on their face 'What the hell are you doing?' Sorry, it is for the sake of my survival.

"Ahahaha, to think that you are not just a decent looking man but also possessed such a unique sense of humor. You are really interesting Shirogane kun. "

Crap, was it backfired? Don't give me any more trouble than you already had old man. You are directing everyone rage at me.

"I heard that you are outstanding in knowledge and training, and that you are calm and reliable. Good, good. It's hard to find someone like you nowadays Shirogane kun" Tama papa spoke cheerfully. Please stop, your praising is killing me. That kind of praising is overboard.

Tapping my shoulder, the old man continued "You'd do fine. Take care of Tama for me. I want you to continue standing by Tama's side, just like you always have"

God, do you really want to repeat this part of history so much? I am shivering right now. The girls in my squad with the exception of Tama looked extremely dangerous right now. Anymore nonsense from this old man and my fate will be sealed.

"I can't wait to see my grandkids in the near future… wahahaha" still busy tapping my shoulders, the old man continued his rattle.

God, I think the air just freeze for a moment back then. Damn it, don't jump to grandkid making all of a sudden. I have to make a dash now.

Huh? Why can't I run away? "…can I talk to you?" class rep grabbed my shoulders tightly and asked with a trembling voice.

Don't think something like this could stop my escape. Full power…huh? "Takeru, we need to talk. Don't worry, it will be over in an instant." The azure princess locked her arms to my elbow tightly.

"Talking lasts in an instant. What the hell you are trying to do?" I am extremely terrified hime sama.

"Huh?" Why am I floating?

"Good Ayamine, we shall transport him like that" Meiya spoke. She is visibly shaken with rage.

"Please let me go, Ayamine. I beg you"

"…I'll never let go of you" Ayamine replied monotonously.

It may sound like a cheesy line from a romantic drama, but it is incredibly scary in this situation. "Calm down, girls"

"There are things…in life that you can't do anything about. Fate is a cruel thing." Damn it Mikoto. That is the first thing you say after coming back? Why don't you try to do something more helpful like saving me for example?

"Okay full speed ahead" Chiruzu ordered my execution.

"Someone help me"

**(Hangar) Takeru POV**

"What happened to your face?" Yuuko sensei asked while darting her eyes at me.

"I appreciate it if you refrain from asking…"

"It looks like you had a good time sleeping in a toilet or something."

Urg, she is right on the mark. Those tile mark printed on my face just won't get off. Those girls were serious about killing me back then. "Forget about it sensei. How are you doing with the twin seat system of that cockpit?" I changed the subject and pointed at the Russian twin seat cockpit.

"No good, I have figured out that they had tweaked a thing or two with the ESP projection unit. But, this stuff is not quite my field. Though, I may able to fix it with more time." Yuuko sensei went on running the engine of pilot system while tapping at the brainwave reading device.

"That's my sensei for you"

"Enough flatter. How's the deal with that guy coming?" Yuuko inquired.

'That guy' that sensei refer to is probably none other than Yoroi Sakon. "According to his report, he already laid out the traps to preempt our enemies during the coup in advance. Though, I must say that he is really amazing. He got his ass checked by the Intelligent Agency Department, the UN upper echelon and the US Alternative V supporters. Yet, he still found a way to slip through their guard undetected."

"Didn't I tell you? No matter how annoying that man is, his ability is guarantee. Besides, how did you convince him with that terrible acting skill of yours?"

"Well, not much. Just a little bit of an oracle. Right now, he must be convinced that I am either a prophet or someone who own a much better intelligent network compares to the empire or US's CIA."

"Just do not attract too much attention to yourself now. It's not the time yet"

"I know. Until you give me a go, I won't do anything unnecessary. Besides, I am quite surprise that you haven't announce the success creation of the 00 unit to the UN yet. I always thought that you would do that immediately when chief Yoroi told you about the XG deal."

"Heh? I can't quite believe it that Yoroi Sakon of all the people would actually let you on with that piece of information. You are really something Shirogane. Maybe your acting skill is even better than I expected."

"Ahaha… It's nothing like that sensei. That's something I deducted from how the US Alternative V supporters are reacting to this coup. Besides, when it comes to acting, I still need to learn more from you. You totally let the UN upper echelons by the nose."

Grinning evilly, Yuuko sensei darted me a mischievous look "It's still too early to say that yet. Though, I can't wait to see their reaction when they found out they had been played. Oh, Shirogane, connect this cord to your exo suit."

"Are you sure that device is safe? It almost spliced my brain into two the last time we test it" Holding the cable on my hand, I nervously asked.

"…It's safe"

"That pause is really worrying me. At least look into my eyes when you say it."

"Shut up… you either do it or you don't. Besides, you won't die. Didn't we prove it? "

Swallowing a chunk of saliva, I gingerly connected the cable to my Exo suit. It's not fair if you put it in such a way sensei. "Ok, done"

"I'm going to increase the output of the ESP projection device, you can just relax"

How am I going to relax? I am testing an untested device here. The way she conducted this kind of experiment on a human being (me) first hand is really inhuman. Am I your lab rat sensei? The sensei in her mad scientist mode can really be extremely scary…

**December 05, 2001 (Yuuko's Lab)**

"Takeru chan, wake up"

"…Morning, Sumika, Kasumi…" I groggily opened my eyes as someone yanked my blanket away. I looked at the blanket in Sumika's hands and the clock with mixed feeling. This lab room is just too cold at night. The feeling of indulging oneself in his warm blanket can be really irresistible.

"Takeru chan, are you okay? You look horrible." The red head brought her face near to mine and said.

"Nothing, don't worry about it" I waved my hand and sat straight on the sofa. Ever since that day, I have fully made sensei's lab my bedroom. I had even furnished it with my own wardrobe and the sofa from sensei's office to make this place habitable. Yuuko sensei didn't complain it, in fact, it is better this way since Sumika wouldn't have to travel to my barrack and wake me up. Since her identity is still a secret, it is better for her to avoid contact with others until Yuuko sensei gives it a go.

"Did you see that nightmare again?" Kasumi asked

"…Yeah" I answered. There is no point in hiding it. These two could read them out whether I want to hide it or not. That crimson nightmare reappeared yesterday night and even the days before.

"You should tell Yuuko sensei about it. It's better that way. Maybe she can do something about it." Sumika said.

"Don't worry too much. I am fine. Besides, there is no way I could tell her about that now, couldn't I? I can't afford to attract too much of her attention on me at this moment. My own scheme has long begun…and the coup will begin today. I can't let everyone worry about me now of all time."

"…" the two girls stood still in silence. Their face is as filled with anxiety.

"I am fine… It took more than just some nightmare to take me down"

"Takeru chan, you shouldn't push yourself…" Sumika muttered.

"Don't think too much. I am as healthy as an ox"

**(Barrack)**

There is something that I want to rectify. Even a healthy ox may succumb to those nightmares of mine. My muscles screamed in pained the moment I woke up as if I actually participated in those killing in that nightmare. It's just sickening when seeing how I keep hacking and chopping at those blurry enemies without knowing who they were or what are they in the nightmare.

Then, I slapped my cheeks with both hands, forcefully made myself stop thinking about that nightmare. This is not the time to stay and selfishly thinking about such depressing things. This whole base will be declared under DEFCON 2 soon. And in a few hours later, our squad will be assigned to our respected mission in Hakone soon. Since all the girls in this squad are affected to a great extend by this coup d'état giving their own birthplace and position. More than ever, I need to remain calm and strong. If I couldn't do something like that and supported them through this time, I am not worthy being a soldier and moreover, a guy.

By now, Chief Yoroi is surely finished his job. The report he sneaked to me last time make it clear that we had already ditched opponents several miles in this coup. Though, there is nothing can be say for sure. Even if we didn't make any mistake, the wheel of fate is merciless and unpredictable. That's more reason for me to be more alerting and strong during this hour.

"DEFCON 2! DEFCON 2! All combat units remain on standby in full gear. Repeat! DEFCON 2! All combat units remain on standby in full gear"

An alarm tore away the peaceful atmosphere and stirred up a whole base like an ant nest. This is it. The coup has finally started. This is where history will change. This is the moment I will defy against my own cursed destiny and the world's malice.


	16. Chapter 15:Hope and Shadow

**Chapter 15: A glimpse of hope, a glint of shadow**

**December 05, 2001 (Briefing room of squad 207) Takeru POV**

Takeru is waiting in the briefing room with the rest of his squad mate in a dreadful silence. It has been 30 minutes since the Yokohama base was declared DEFCON 2. The whole base was stirred up like a hornet nest ever since. The hangar became packed with combatants and mechanics that are busy mounting gears and weapon packs to TSFs, preparing for combat. Along the ground level corridor, officers of different rank could be seen rushing through their designed positions. The tense and busy atmosphere could be felt anywhere in the base. It could only expect this much from a military base, everything has to be fast and efficient before the combat begin. To make it worse, the American Fleet took over the control of the Yokohama base and only makes the Imperial Army direct their hostility at the UN army.

The moment Marimo briefed the basic of the situation, anxiety descended on the briefing room. The situation is dire, much direr than anyone could expect. A coup d'état is currently happened in the capital. The rebel has almost got the capital under their control at this moment. They had surrounded the Parliament House, the ministries, power plants, and media facilities. Sooner or later, they will march toward the Imperial Palace where the Shogun stays.

The briefing room became even tenser the moment everyone spotted Yuuko walked into the room with her personal secretary 1st Lt. Elena.

"Salute" Marimo ordered

"I keep telling you to quit it with the salutes. I am not into military regulation… Here you go; this is everything we know about the current situation." Yuuko frown while passing a file to Marimo.

"I've already brief them on the basics…" Marimo responded while receiving the file from her friend.

"Just look at it" Yuuko spoke adamantly.

Opened up the file, Marimo quickly skimmed through the detail. Her expression turned darker with every time she turned a page. "Professor, why would you brief the cadets…on these details?" she asked immediately without finish reading the whole file.

"What? It's not just any squadron of cadets, you know. It's the personal squad granted to me as the XO of the base. I need them to know this much." Came Yuuko's reply

"…understood" Marimo stepped back with an unease expression on her face. Then, shifting her gaze toward her trainees, she spoke.

"The UN has just decided how we are to deal with the situation. The United Nation Security Council has also decided to incorporate the American 7th Fleet currently in Sagami bay into emergency response. This will be officially announced approximately 3 hours from now at 7.00am. At the same time, the Yokohama base will receive the American army."

Takeru and his squad listened to that piece of information with mixed feeling. Each and every one of them was worried about the state of affair of their country. But moreover, they were somewhat related to the coup one way or another. As a result, they can't help but mixed their own personal feeling into it.

"As I explained before…the capital is nearly under the complete control of the coup d'état forces. The most recent information indicates that the Ministry of Defense has just surrendered. There is a possibility that the Honor Guard has engaged the coup d'état forces around the Imperial Palace, though it is still unconfirmed."

Chiruzu and Meiya let out a small gasped. That one sentence immediately made Meiya to worry about her sister the Shogun while Chiruzu thinking about her father the Prime Minister.

"According to the provisional government in Sendai, assault forces are being gathered to retake the Shogun and the capital. The ring leader of the coup d'état has been identified as Captain Sagiri Naoya from the Imperial Defense Army 1st Division's 1st TSF Armored Regiment."

Ayamine immediately clenched her fist tightly.

"Also…the provisional government has confirmed that the rebelled forces have assassinated a number of cabinet members. Apparently, Captain Sagiri killed them himself, calling them traitors to the nation."

Takeru's face turned grimace as much as everyone else. His heart sank. He just heard something he didn't expect at all. He had that old spy Yoroi Sakon informed about this assassination a week ago. He even stressed the old spy to have them evacuated before this coup d'état occurred. How could this still happen? Weren't they supposed to evacuate to Sendai by now? Takeru silently cursed himself and the old spy for letting this happened once again. Turned his gaze toward Chiruzu and Ayamine, he felt extremely guilty the moment he saw the distorted expression on their face.

"Fortunately, our Intelligence confirmed that the Prime Minister and few Cabinet members along with the heads of the Defense Ministry have been evacuated to a disclosed location before the coup began."

Takeru quietly sighed out in relief almost at the same timing as Chiruzu. 'Thank goodness', he silently muttered. If Chiruzu's dad, the Prime Minister was still assassinated this time even with his knowledge of the future, he probably could never bear himself to look at Chiruzu's face again. The invisible iron grip on his heart is slowly releasing. But then, he was still cursing himself for unable to save the others. He knew it was naïve to do so. Yet he could not bear to watch people dying when he has the power to save them. Most of all, he once again let Naoya who was supposed to be Ayamine's fiancé committed the crime of striking down his countrymen once again.

"XO, it's about time" 1st Lt. Elena called

"Open a channel. The coup d'état forces are going to make a public statement." Yuuko ordered.

The whole briefing room turned its attention to the flare up screen. Takeru immediately recognized the man in the screen could be no one else but Sagiri Naoya.

"My beloved countrymen, I am Captain Sagiri Naoya of the Imperial Mainland Defense Army's Imperial Garrison Regiment." Naoya began with a composed and resolute voice. "As you are all well aware, our empire is now the front line in a war against invaders who wish to eradicate humanity. My comrades and I risk our lives day and night fighting to protect Her Highness, our countrymen, and all of human society. That is the sacred duty entrusted to the government and to us, its soldiers, and a duty that must be fulfilled more than any other"

Even this is the second time Takeru watched it, he still couldn't help but overwhelmed by Naoya's determined present and his charismatic voice. Takeru fixed his eyes to the man on the screen. That is the same Naoya who he had met during the coup, the man who successfully called most of the Capital Imperial Corps to join his cause after this broadcast.

Not wanting to interrupt, we allowed him to continue. "However, despite that, can we truly say the government and the Imperial Army have fulfilled that duty? I am sure that you all remember the recent news on the disaster evacuation effort at Mt. Tengen. The report itself told a wonderful story of soldiers who volunteered to evacuate them, risking their lives to secure the safety of our people's lives and worldly possessions. Of course, there's no doubt that the operation was planned and executed in order to save their lives. However…"

Naoya paused shortly. Then his facial expression turned grim, his irises flared up with a color of anger.

"However, the true nature of the operation was no more than an efficient forced allocation, done with no regard of whatsoever to the rights and wishes of those who had returned to live there. In reality, those soldiers tranquilized the residents in their sleep, a method no different from kidnapping them, only to move them into a refugee shelter. They were crammed into temporary structure which barely protected them with rain and wind, not even given sufficient food, much less medical care…utterly blameless civilians were treated like common criminals…"

Naoya's voice elusively came louder and hinted his anger inside. His speech was getting more intense as it dragged on.

"Countrymen, this incident is merely the tip of the iceberg. A great many of the military operation carried out in her Highness's name are solely for the convenience and safety of the government and military, while ignoring the needs of the citizens they meant to protect. Not only that, the servants of the state who use it for their selfish gain have not even informed her Highness of this situation. If this continues, Her Highness's heart and the people will be broken apart, and Japan's days will be numbered. Therefore, the patriots who gathered with me in the nonpartisan strategic research group have joined with me in the rebellion to put this country back on the right track."

"That's enough, turn it off. I was curious about what he would say…but it's just depressing" Yuuko ordered 1st Lt. Elena with a hint of irritation in her voice.

The briefing room returned to its previous tensed silence state. Naoya's speech greatly affected everyone's resolve and morale. As an UN force, they supposed to stop this coup for the sake of maintaining the Far East Final Defense Line. But before they were part of UN army, they were Japanese, they could understand and somewhat sympathize with the rebel forces. Those feelings collided and conflicted, included with their mixed personal feeling. Since all of them are related to the coup to a certain extend. Mikoto's dad is making things happen behind the scene, Ayamine's fiancé rebelled and killed cabinets, Chiruzu's dad involved in the mess and labeled traitor, Tama's dad dragged the UN into the suppression and Meiya's sister is in danger.

"We may be UN Army soldiers, but we are also Japanese. It's only natural to be affected by this. However, it is our duty to serve more than just a country in this war if we are to ensure humanity's survival. Don't forget that" Marimo spoke strongly the moment she saw through those conflicted feeling of her students.

"…"

"Everyone, recite your enlistment oath" Marimo ordered as she could still see a hint of hesitation in the resolve of her students.

Without wasting a second, the squad resolutely recited their oath in harmony "I shall fulfill my duty to protect international peace and stability. By rigidly adhering to the code of conduct, by cultivating virtue, training my mind and body, polishing my skills, by not taking part in political actions, and by my undivided attention to complete the mission. I swear never to shrink from danger, but to risk my life and fulfill my responsibility toward humanity"

"Good…now think about those words. Understood?"

"Ma'am"

Then Marimo proceeded with the briefing "The 1st Armored Battalion and the 5th Airborne Support Battalion are on emergency standby. All other forces will stay on standby and defend this base. And now, it's been decided that we will receive the American Army…so there will probably no need to send out cadets. However, the possibility is not zero. Your TSFs should be ready to move out by now. Make sure that your training wasn't for nothing"

"Ma'am"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

The moment the briefing comes to an end, I trailed after a girl who has a grim look on her face while clenching her fist tightly as she quickly walked toward the hangar. She walked so fast that it was as if she tried to run and desired to be alone for a moment.

"Class rep…are you all right?" I called out to that girl when they were of a good distance from the rest of the squad

"Thank you…Sorry for worrying you. I must really look out of it…But, don't worry about it. I will be fine" Came Chiruzu's answer.

"You know… I was glad to hear your father is safe"

"…So do I" Chiruzu muttered that part in a volume that only she can hear. Then, she replied "Sorry for making you worry about me. It's my responsibility as the squad leader to take care of my squad members. Please don't let it worry you anymore. We are still on standby not off duty."

"Don't let Naoya's speech affect you. I won't argue that his cause is just or not. But, he is too zealot to his belief as a soldier. His view is thus only limited as a soldier. He will never able to understand the burden and the responsibilities of politicians or even what those politicians trying to achieve." I stated as resolutely as I could. "Naoya isn't wrong but it doesn't mean he is correct either. He did what he thought to be the best for the interest of Japan but so does the politicians who he labeled as traitors. That's what I believe."

"Takeru…" Chiruzu listened intently while fixed her eyes into mine.

"Sakaki Korechika is not a traitor. Also, don't take it wrongly. I said it not because I want to make you feel better. It is my own concreted assessment from what I have seen and learned. I believe that he did what he could and think is best to the interest for Japan as a whole. Before anyone could judge if Sakaki Korechika is a traitor or not, that person should try to understand what he tried to achieve as a politician."

"…"

"That's all I want to say. You shouldn't doubt your dad if you don't really understand about him. One day, perhaps when this mess up war is over, you should ask him. Nevertheless, you still have a home and a family to return to."

"Thank you Takeru…"

"No problem. I only tell you what I think is correct. Though, I glad it made you feel better." I spoke softly while tapping my hand on Chiruzu's shoulder. Her expression has now softened a great deal ever since that briefing. The usual class rep is the best. During the coup in the last loop, she was badly hurt due to the news of her dad's assassination. It was a heart-breaking sight. This girl threw a tantrum at her father for not taking care of her and her mother, decided to throw away her draft exemption and join the army. That tantrum is the proof that she loves her dad dearly, even it was clumsily shown. Since the moment she joined the army, she has yet to see her father a single time. Then suddenly, she lost him forever without a chance to make up. Nonetheless, she didn't even have the time to mourn for him. She became so edgy and fragile that it made I had an impression that she was made of glass. Nevertheless, the mission we were assigned after that force her to act strong, force her not to succumb to grieve for everybody in the squad. This girl faithfully and dutifully completed it while forcing herself to act strong and compose for the sake of everyone in the squad.

That kind of mental strength is really something incredible. Sakaki Chiruzu is a lot stronger than how she looks. She is a lot stronger than me who was almost gone insane the last time when Marimo chan was killed and when I hurt Sumika back in my former world. My reason was broken, my will to fight shattered and I acted like a spoilt brat after that. That's the reason why I really admire this strength of Chiruzu. With or without my consolation, Chiruzu would undoubtedly continue to remain headstrong even this time as well. But, it makes me feel better when she doesn't have to go through what she did once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Standing in the hangar, I was almost suffocated with the stench of new paint on our TSF. All of them were repainted into dark gray color for better camouflaging instead the usual UN dark blue color. Our squad outfitted in the Exo suit and waited for the mechanics to mount live round onto our TSF. My Shiranui was mounted with the Storm Vanguard pack as I requested. Though, Yuuko sensei still refused to integrate the Russian twin seat system into my Shiranui. It hasn't finish, it's still classified, she reasoned.

"Something bad is happening outside" the squad's mascot rushed into the hangar while stammering with ill news. "Imperial Army is outside the base…"

"Class rep, I will have a quick look. Don't worry, I will be back soon before you know it" I said.

"Be right back. We are on standby" Chiruzu retorted

"I will accompany with him to make sure he will." Meiya sighed while approaching me.

"Please do"

Received Chiruzu's permission, we walked quickly toward the nearest gate. The moment we stepped outside the gate, squadrons of imperial TSFs are surrounding the base with their guns brandishing. A mixed company of Gekishin,F-15J Kagerou and Shiranui in grey color has the whole base surrounded.

"They have us completely surrounded"

"Yeah. They will probably stuck here until we received the permission to intervene with the coup from the provisional government"

"True. This may be an UN base. But another country's has landed on their shore without permission. Any sovereign state would act similarly"

"…Tsuk…1st Lt. Tsukuyomi" I uttered the moment I saw a lady in a red Exo suit with three of her subordinates in a far corner.

Meiya seemed shock to find Tsukuyomi is still here despite the coup in the capital. She ran toward the Royal Guard and asked "Tsukuyomi… what are you doing? If you know of Her Highness's peril, then why you are here?"

"Meiya sama…" Tsukuyomi was surprised for a moment "Yes, if I may speak. Guarding Meiya sama is the task Her Highness has bestowed us" Tsukuyomi then sadly answered in a voice full of resolution.

"You fool. Do not speak such nonsense. You must know what is going on in the Imperial Capital right now" Meiya angrily scowled

"I am fully aware of it. And that's why I can't leave you Meiya sama" The red outfitted Royal Guard answered with her strong and resolute demeanor.

"Do you fully understand the words you just spoke?" Meiya menaced while advancing to her guards.

"Meiya, stop it." I grabbed Meiya shoulder, trying to snap her out of the fury.

"Forget about me. Go already... Why will you not go?" Ignoring me, Meiya drew near to Tsukuyomi and ordered.

"I cannot…even if you order me otherwise, Meiya sama…I cannot do it" Tsukuyomi replied without a slightest hesitation.

"…You…" Meiya growled with frustration

"Our apologies, Meiya sama. Tsukuyomi sama is just as concerned for Her Highness's welfare as you are. But to us, you are just as much important" Tomoe butted in and came to Tsukuyomi defense.

"She is right. We are being torn apart by this situation. Meiya sama, please try to understand how Tsukuyomi sama feel" Kamiyo added

"We were name your attendants by Her Highness in person. How could we possibly abandon that role?" Came Ebisu's defense.

"Stop it" Tsukuyomi ordered her subordinates.

"…enough" Meiya said dejectedly with a conflicted look on her face. Then she stepped back and bowed her head to her trusted guard "Tsukuyomi, forgive me. I know not what came over me"

"No. I would never dare to think of…"

"It would be inconceivable for any of you to disobey her orders. I should know it full well, and yet…Please forgive me, Kamiyo,Ebisu, Tomoe"

The three girls stepped back and replied in unison "Think nothing of it. We should be the one asking for forgiveness"

"…"

"The three of you, leave us. Standby in the hangar" Tsukuyomi ordered

"Ma'am. Meiya sama, please excuse us" the trio saluted and walked away.

"It was unsightly. Please forgive me…" Meiya looked at me and apologized.

Shaking my head, I knew full well why Meiya acting that way without any explanation. "It's fine. More importantly, Lieutenant, is Her Highness safe?" I replied while directing the question at Tsukuyomi.

Meiya turned to look at Tsukuyomi with that same question clearly written on her face as well. "Is she?"

"As we speak, the Honor Guard 2nd Battalion and the rebel forces are setting up opposing position. For now, the rebels are facing away from the castle. So no weapons are being pointed toward Her Highness, but the numbers of troops encircling them continue to rise"

"So… she is still safe for time being" Meiya gingerly asked to ascertain the news.

"Yes. The 2nd Battalion guarding her is elite of elite. You have nothing to be worry about."

"But if you all remain here, what will the Honor Guard do?" Meiya asked

"That is…" Tsukuyomi looked at me in hesitation.

"The Imperial Household Department is within the Imperial Palace. Therefore, is in good condition. The Honor Guard is still in control of the area since the ringleader of the rebels appeared to have no wish in harming Her Highness the Shogun." I spoke. "I can only deduct that much without being told"

"…" Tsukuyomi widened her eyes as she looked incredulously at me as if she has just seen Albert Einstein stood up from his grave. It is only normal for her to have that expression, since the Royal Guard have yet to be disclosed this piece of information to public.

"More importantly, have any civilians in the capital been harmed?" Meiya asked while giving me a disbelieving look as well.

"No, not yet. Though, according to the Household Department Intel, most of the civilians in the capital were evacuated to the countryside for almost a week. It seemed there was a leak in the coup d'état's plan. The Ministry of Information seemed to get their cue on the coup and has secretly sent Arm Forces to evacuate civilians and cabinets from the capital." Tsukuyomi spoke as she darted me an icily look.

The Ministry of Information get their cue on the coup d'état's plan from nobody but that old spy Yoroi Sakon. With this much of creditability in his information and action, they wouldn't single that Yoroi Sakon out like last time. In the last loop, he was suspected to betray the country by working with the American as well as the UN delegate. Moreover, he was ordered by the Shogun to reveal her escape plan to the enemy so that the capital would not raze down in flame due to the fighting. That act marked him a traitor of the Empire. Worse, he got himself in a deep snake pit by selling out both of the CIA and the UN for the interest of Japan in this coup. He was then tracked down by three sides after the coup. That was probably a fate and ending nobody wants to go through. Hopefully, this time he would fare a better outcome with our plan in the gear.

Anyway, the XM3 disk I gifted to Tsukuyomi last time contains more than just the OS. I was kind of taking her pride into consideration. She would not put that gift into use knowing what it is, simply because it was given to her by the most suspicious man in her suspect list. Furthermore, she would not lower herself to receive something from someone who potentially an enemy of her liege. Though, that XM3 was nothing but a better sword I prepare for her out of precaution of unforeseen events in this coup. She might not need it with her undisputed skills as an Eishi and the spec of her Takemikazuchi. But, it is better safe than sorry. That is why; I included some of the sensitive information of the coup d'état in that disk I gave her. It wasn't anything much. I only hinted knowing there was unrest in the capital troop, the tie of our squad members toward political activities and finally the possibility of having deployed for important missions. I even played safe by lowered myself and begged her in that disk to make the XM3 to good use knowing she would accompany our squad in those missions to protect Meiya. Hence, Tsukuyomi and the idiot-trio must have an adequate experience with the new OS by now. Though, that act only causes her to be more wary of me and my connection.

Tsukuyomi continued her report while keeping her eyes fixed at me "In preparation for the fighting may take place in the capital, the Honor Guard Garrisons scattered in and around the capital are gathering at the Imperial Palace. Independent guards like mine are still tasked with protecting the relatives of the Shogun. That's all"

"Understood, I give you my thanks. You may leave now" Meiya said

"Yes. Do not hesitate to summon me if anything happens" Tsukuyomi respectfully bowed her head and replied. She then walked to the hangar but not without giving me a glare.

"Takeru, please forgive her. She is only being faithful to her duty" Meiya apologized after noticing that severely cold glare from Tsukuyomi.

"Don't worry. It is natural for her to do that giving her position. We should head back to the hangar and finish adjusting our cockpits or class rep gonna yell at us." I replied. To her, I am but a death guy who got suspicious connections and being close to Meiya to boost. It's almost miraculous she didn't do anything to me.

If it wasn't for this war torn and messed up world's fault and my suspicious profile, she would be the kind and sweet Tsukuyomi san that I knew. Though, she can be quite strict sometimes. But she always treated me like a foolish smaller brother in my former world. To have her treat me coldly like that is just unbearable…

"Good idea" Meiya replied impervious to my conflict expression.

**5.32 PM (Briefing room's balcony)**

"Ayamine, you have been acting strange since yesterday. Something wrong?" I asked the girl who stood alone on the balcony.

"Nothing…" Ayamine answered spiritlessly

"Get it together. You will not have me convince with that manner"

"Together…"

"You can tell me what's on your mind right now. It's better to throw it out than keep it to yourself during this hour"

"You will regret knowing" a tinge of sadness on Ayamine's eyes remind me of how she reacted when I discovered that she received letters from Naoya.

"I won't. You can trust me." this time, for sure. I will never doubt her anything for we are comrades and squad mates to death.

"…"

"Come, try me. Anything"

"You would never entrust your back to me again knowing this…"

"If you can't speak about it, it's fine. Then let me ask you in return, Ayamine. Can I trust you with my back?"

"…"

"Answer yes now, I will never doubting you" I say resolutely.

"…."

"You have but said yes and my back is yours. I will trust you my back no matter what happen"

"If I say yes now…Would you really believe me?"

"Of course"

"Then please keep your promise"

"Eh?"

"My answer is yes"

"Then, you can absolutely have my back and my trust Ayamine" said I.

"Takeru, Ayamine, we were called to the Hangar to readjust the firearm system of our TSF" Meiya called.

"Coming. Hey Ayamine, let's go" I took Ayamine's hand and pulled her to the hangar with me.

**December 05, 2001, 8.57 PM Takeru POV**

This time, squad 207 was tasked with the rearguard duties in the edge of New Hakone Road Ruins instead of the Tougashima Fortress. Though it was only a ruse, once we make it to New Hakone, I would be forced to deploy in a classified solo recon mission directed by Yuuko sensei while completely cut off from the network. Last time, the rebels tracked us down perfectly with sheer precision in tactic and timing once we secured the Shogun in my TSF. The only possible answer for that phenomenon is there were spies in our forces or our transmissions were intercepted by the enemies. Thus, this time, without reporting to HQ, once I secure the Shogun, I would silently retreat to our squad in New Hakone. By then, I will report the situation to HQ through Marimo chan and then further retreat with our squad to Yokohama base. The blank in distance travel from Ashinoko to New Hakone Road Ruin will ensure the secrecy of our movement. It also means we are less likely to encounter trackers and ambushers until we make it to New Atami Road Ruins and Izu Skyline ruins.

Yuuko sensei even has the Valkyries pre-deployed in secret days ago and laid their ambush in the New Atami Road Ruins to ensure our retreat. Since they are the UN special task forces only under direct command of Yuuko, nobody in the base had any data or a cue on their task. Furthermore, their special privilege given to them by the UN, allowed them to move around above the law even when the UN forces are stuck make it a perfect surprise for whoever tried to secure the New Atami Ruins for the rebels.

Last but not least, the US army as expected took control the Yokohama base and monopolizes the base's database like last time, if not even faster this time with the old spy and Yuuko sensei cleared the road for them. Those ALTERNATIVE V supporters must be laughing delightedly in their comfort seat and toasting with some expensive liquor right now. But soon, they will cry before they know it. They have messed with the wrong person and make light of Yuuko sensei. That also included all those opportunists from UN upper echelon and those corrupted politicians. They were clearly underestimated that Yoroi Sakon and my sensei. When this coup is over, none of those bastards will be able to laugh anymore.

Those were the only controllable factor in this chess board we were playing. But, since this is a screw up board, Yuuko sensei and I had more than just those bastards as the opponent. The other side of the chessboard clearly has more than just 5 main shadows looming; The ALTERNATIVE V, the anti –ALTERNATIVE, the US's CIA, the opportunists from UN and lastly the rebelled forces.

The imperial Army and the Royal Guard too, have a certain degree of suspicious movement in their track. A rebel foot soldier fired at the Honor Guard in the Imperial Palace not too long ago. Immediately, the Honor Guard 2nd Regiment responded with full force at the rebelled forces surrounds the Palace. That small arm fired by the foot soldier should not put even a dent on the Royal Guard's TSF or threaten the outbreak of the fight, and yet such outcome occurred. But since their priority is the Shogun and the capital civilians, which explain everything of their action, I am not so sure if it was just my speculation. Nonetheless, the last report that Yoroi Sakon sent make me feel unease with them. Even though, they suppose to be our ally…

"00 to 06, keep your eyes peeled. We are on a mission" a familiar voice derailed my train of thought.

"Sorry. This is 06, position cleared. I will begin the mission"

We finally arrived at New Hakone Road Ruins. It means I will begin the solo recon to the Tougashima Fortress now.

"Shirogane, be careful out there. You are alone. Pay close attention to your surrounding and stop that bad habit of day dreaming of yours. And do not step out of your TSF unless necessary. And came back immediately if you deem the situation worsen" Marimo anxiously warned like a caring mother.

"Roger that" I replied and continue to move my Shiranui toward the direction of the fortress.

Since the distance between the Tougashima Fortress and my squad's current position is approximately around 45 km, it makes a huge distance between me and my squad. Let that aside, the smallest combat unit is an element of 2 combat units while I was deployed there alone despite being a cadet. Worse, with the transmission line cut off from data link. Marimo was extremely worried. I heard from Kasumi that Marimo had a huge and heat up argument the moment she receive that order from Yuuko herself. She requested to send another with me but Yuuko menacingly denied using her authority. Poor her! She and the rest of my squad mate must worry sick about me. It is the same with Kasumi and Sumika. Before I deployed from the base, they sneaked out from Yuuko sensei's office to meet me even when they both are extremely busy with their tasks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's freezing outside since the first flake of snow fell around 2 hours ago. The whole Ashinoko slowly turned white with every second pass. In another hour, snow will make the visibility of this area become so limited that even with sensor and camera, the TSF could only has the visibility range of around 50 meters. Now I think about it, it was really a sheer coincident that I was able to meet with Yuuhi the Shogun when she escaped the capital through a secret tunnel to Tougashima Fortress.

Out of many the escape routes, Yuuko sensei recklessly bet that Yuuhi would evacuate here. Somehow it turned out to be correct. It can only regard as a huge miracle. Furthermore, even so, we almost missed Yuuhi if not for another coincident. I was so tired and stressed staying inside the TSF during hours of guarding the place. As the result, I decided to walk out of my TSF and take some cool air outside to stay awake. That was when I spotted Yuuhi and her Chamberlain walked out of the fortress. We would definitely miss it if I remained in my Fubuki. The timing was extremely impeccable. If I decided to do it any earlier or later, I wouldn't able to meet Yuuhi at all.

With all of those miracles and coincident line up in our meeting, I am not sure whether it was a work of fate or not. It was like I was destined to meet Yuuhi here. Damn… if anyone other than me hears this, I would deserve an execution just for having that thought.

"Beep beep beep"

An alarm fully brought me from the dream land. Darn it. Marimo was correct about my daydream habit. I tend to stay out of track a lot. I previously prepared some thermal sensor in the place I had seen Yuuhi and her Chamberlain last time. This meant they are here already. Immediately, I opened the cockpit of the Shiranui and took with me the case contained the female Exo suit I prepared.

It was cold outside. The coldness in the air wasn't affecting me so much with the thermal regulation function of my Exo suit, with my face is the only exception. But it will help me to be awake. The only trouble is the visibility outside is really suck. The night is dark and included the falling snow, it can't be anything worse. Connecting my vision with the Shiranui night vision, I immediately saw two figures emerged from the darkness. Without delay, I approached them hastily.

"Excuse me. This is a highly unsafe area. Civilian trespassing is prohibited." I said a scripted line

"Wha…!?" The old chamberlain was shocked to see my sudden appearance. But then, she immediately recovered and fiercely shouted while stepping forward to shield the girl behind her in her own shadow "How dare you? Step back insolent man!"

"Please try to cooperate with me. I need the both of you to leave this place at once. There is possibility of fighting will take place here soon" I replied while feigning my ignorance. That's right. I have to act as natural as I could until that man appear.

"You are not in the Imperial Army, are you not? Answer me?" the old woman shouted.

Damn, she really sounds like a cranky oba san of her age. Without further regard to her cranky attitude, I quickly activated the remote control of the Shiranui and made it came out of its hiding place. Then I said "Please don't be alarmed. I will now assist you to evacuate from this area in a moment."

"Huh… that is …" the oba san was once again surprised by another sudden appearance of the giant.

"It is my TSF. It won't harm you. I am with the UN Army." said I.

"UN?" the oba san intrigued

"That's right, I am with the UN. This is currently an operational area of the UN. But I can't tell you anything else. Please kindly understand and cooperate with me. I will evacuate both of you quick in my TSF"

"Such insolence! Why are you…" the oba san uttered

"Please be silent" another voice emerged and stopped the oba san from finishing her line "The black Armored Suit proves that this man is a UN Army Eishi."

Stepped out of the shadow, a girl who looked exactly like a mirror image of Meiya, came forward.

"My lady, we cannot allow this man to…" the oba san stubbornly persisted

"It is all right, step back" the girl softly ordered her servant.

Not only her look, but the manners she speak also remind me of Meiya. They are more akin to each other than just the appearance.

Suddenly, a chill ran down my spine, and my headed turn blank for a second. Dropping the case contained the Exo suit, I swiftly drew out my handgun from the waist while twisting my body forcefully in a crouch stance and point the muzzle at a shadow behind me.

"So it's you, Shirogane Takeru" the shadow talked

Damn. What am I doing? I was expecting him all along. I snapped back immediately the moment I recognize that voice. I didn't intend to draw out the gun or point it at that man at all. Perhaps it was an unintended reflex or something similar to that.

"Section Chief Yoroi" I uttered while the shadowy figure approaching me with his hand held high turn out to be the old spy I was expecting.

His movement is clearly beyond imagination. Walking among the garden full of dry leaves and snow like this without making a sound or presence, it was as if he completely killed off his presence. He was only 7 meters away from me from the moment I point my handgun at him. Damn it. This old man almost has my heart jump out of my mouth. But, that was one heck of a moment back then. If he was to release any bloodlust back then, I probably subconsciously pulled the trigger before having the chance to see his face. Darn it, what the hell was that? How on the earth I did it without conscious of his presence? That old spy almost got himself kill because of that.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked while leveling the handgun down. Gulping for air, I wearily glared at the old spy.

"For you of all the people to be waiting here…well, I don't know if I should thank Professor Kouzuki or you for that." The old man nonchalantly said without paying attention to my question at all.

"Then say thank you to Yuuko sensei next time you meet her" I tiredly said. Dealing with this guy is as tiring as ever. I could understand why Yuuko sensei hates this old spy so much even with his outstanding abilities.

"Hahaha, to suddenly have a handgun pointed at my head really make me feel alive" Still ignoring the content of my speech, he continued his own rambling.

"Yoroi…are you acquainted with this one?" the girl asked while cut the old spy from his usual rambling.

"Yes. He's called Shirogane Takeru. He may be rude and weird, but treat him fairly for he was the one saved your chief vassals from their death." The old spy said.

Wait, I don't remember the last part… well, I did change the future after all. Besides, it was annoying to have this king of troll to call me weird. It is obviously who is the weirdo here. If I was to ask the readers for a poll, he will definitely stand at the top of that poll.

"So it was him…" the girl softly muttered

"Wait, wait, wait a second. Is this girl who I am thinking she is?" I wearily asked despite knowing the answer. Talking with this old spy of a troll can really depleted one's lifetime energy. I really pitied his colleagues and employers. Anyone who get used to dealing with him is either someone with the benevolence as large as the Pacific Ocean or just another troll like him.

"You are amazing Shirogane Takeru. You just addressed the Grand Shogun, the woman who has full authority over the affairs in the Japan Empire as '**this girl**'. You are probably the first to do so in her presence." The old spy still nonchalantly spoke with his carefree manner.

"…" Damn. Me and my mouth. What should I do now? Prostrate myself naked on the ground and apologize? I don't think Yuuhi will like it knowing her personality. "So, this girl is really the Grand Shogun that I was waiting for?" Ad-libbing, I feigned innocent and asked. Wait! Did I just call her 'this girl' once again? Damn it, my mouth may kill me one day at this rate.

"You are in the presence of Her Highness Koubuin Yuuhi! Ignorant man!" the oba san said irritatingly, I am not sure it was due to my foolishness or due to Chief Yoroi's antic.

"Sorry" I reflexively apologized. Then spinning my brain, I tried to think of an impromptu to get me out of this embarrassing position. Damn. It was because of this stupid old spy, my pace and scripted speech became void. Good god, it is so embarrassing to fool myself not once but twice in my first meeting with Yuuhi. I think I also make a fool of myself in front of my squad as well in my first day. What the hell with this loop. Am I reverting back to Shirogane the clown once again? Come on, me. Think of anything to get out of this mess. Think. Think.

Piiing. A light bulb illuminated inside my head, I said "She was dressed so casually, so I …"

"Camouflage of course. You cannot even figure that out, foolish man?" The oba san bickered irritatingly.

"…" Stop criticizing me already. It's enough embarrassing... Now I think about it, it seemed I just said the same thing last time as well. Damn, I wish Yuuko sensei could hurry up and create some miracle potion to make anyone drink it as smart as her.

"Is it truly…looks that strange?" the girl who dress in her white coat asked nervously.

"Not at all, it suits Your Highness wonderfully" the oba san replied immediately while throwing me a glacial glare.

"Yes, you look absolutely stunning in that dress" before I knew it, my mouth acted on its own with a forced smile on my lips. Did that oba san's look force me to do so?

"Hahaha…Please forgive this strange man. He is in the UN Army for god knows how long. And considering his company, manner is not his forth." Yoroi Sakon chuckled as if it was none of his business.

Damn it. It was because of him that I became such a fool.

"It is all right now, Yoroi" Yuuhi said

"That's right…Shirogane Takeru, where is your HQ?" the spy asked

"Odawara West Interchange Ruins." Damn. I almost forgot what I came here for.

"Not good…Command post?"

"New Hakone Road Ruins"

"Hmmm… My apologies, Your Highness, but please go with this man. He may be a bad escort (wait, that's too much) but since this is an emergency…" the old spy made a snap decision.

"I understand… I shall impose upon this Shirogane" Yuuhi nodded her head and answered.

"Chief Yoroi. What are you thinking?" the oba san muttered as if it was the craziest thing in the whole world.

Ignoring the oba san, Yoroi Sakon, the old spy looked at me and asked "Is it not possible to have Her Highness joins you in your TSF cockpit?"

"Yes, please. It was my duty to ensure her safety." Said I

"Your Highness, is that alright?" the spy ascertained.

"Yes, I trusted you decision" Yuuhi nodded.

"If you say so…" the oba san glared at me while grumbling. Then, she mumbled in a volume which only she could hear "If only I could pilot a TSF as well…"

I think I just heard something incredible. I then nervously spoke while handing the oba san the case "There is a female Exo suit inside this case. Please help her Highness outfit with it"

Grabbed the case, the oba san said "Your Highness, please follow me. You two stay there. If any of you move a single muscle, don't complain why this oba san is so cruel." She is then walked back into the fortress with Yuuhi but not without giving me a glare. Am I that distrustful of a man?

Then there is only me and the old spy stood waiting in our original place. That oba san is really amazing. I do not doubt that she was physically strong as 1st Lt. Hayase and mentally strong as 1st Lt. Suzumiya Haruka in her youth.

"How did you like my love letter Shirogane?" the old spy broke the silence.

"PFFT…What the hell was that for? If I didn't read those love letters one by one, I would have miss out your report. Where in the earth you get that idea from?" I snarled. This old spy latest report was camouflaging with a pink envelop and a can't be anymore girlish hand writing 'To Shirogane Takeru' on the cover.

"Ahaha, the last time I get into your room to hand the report, I saw those stacks of pink envelopes on your table. It was really a good idea, right? Nobody would suspect or question about the contain of my love letter right?" the old spy replied nonchalantly

Urg, hear it from this old man giving me creep. He is as cryptic and creepy as ever. Now, it's time for me to ask "Why were those cabinets killed in the capital? I thought you said that Her Highness vassals are all evacuated last time?"

"Those deserve to die died, those deserve to live still live" came the man replied

"What does it mean? So you are saying that those men who were killed by Naoya should die? You are saying that even if you could save them, you let them die?" my blood is approached its boiling point hearing that from the mouth of the old spy.

"I did what I see fit. Besides, does it matter? They are of no relationship to you or your friends. Unlike the Prime Minister, none of your friends hold ties with those who die at the eve of the coup?"

"But…I could have saved them. Doesn't it matter? I could have saved them. We could have saved them from being kills." I growled while grabbing the man's collar.

"Now I am intrigued." the old spy had a truthfully interested look on his face "How do you able to predict the coup d'état and the movement of the ALTERNATIVE V factions so accurately when neither I nor Professor Kouzuki can? I have always assumed that you perhaps had a connection with the American ALTERNATIVE IV supporters or the US rightwing party. Or at least you had an underworld intelligence network twice time as good as CIA. But it seemed I have mistaken."

"Does it matter? Why don't you answer me first? Damn it. Why didn't you save those cabinets from their death? Did you hold grudge against them?" I growled while clenching my fist so tight that blood could spurt out at any moment.

"Correction! It is not that I didn't save them from their death" the old spy calmly replied in contrast with my anger.

"Then what?"

"It was I who drive them to their death." Came the old spy's answer

"What?" I uttered unbelievingly.

"What I did was simply using Naoya's hand to kill them. In another words, I perfectly drove them to their death"

"What does it mean?" I clenched my fists and about to thud the man on his face.

"Why do you have to care about those corrupted insects who sell out their country, their people for their self interest? Why do you have to protect those traitors of mankind and of their own people?"

"What?" I asked

"I told you. They are the true agents of UN opportunists and henchmen of the ALTERNATIVE V. All of them were supposed to escape from the capital a day before the coup began. Waiting for the current cabinets to die and the coup to end, they will then proceed to put their own people into the vacant positions and took advantage of the situation. I simply did a nasty trick to delay their escape plan and handed them to Naoya."

"…" It is utterly crazy. Did this old spy do this as well in the last loop?

"Thanks to Professor Kouzuki's list, I managed to track down all the politicians who secretly working for opportunists instead of serving their country with the help of the empire intelligent network."

"Is it all true?" I asked incredulously at the spy while releasing his collar

"Every single words. But Shirogane, you have yet to answer my question. How did you foresee these events without knowing that? Is it truly a revelation just as you claimed? I found that is rather interesting."

Damn. Did this old man purposely provoke me in such way to confirm his doubt about me? This entire act was to test me? How much does he know about me? It shouldn't be anything more than my own fake profile, isn't it? I am not being careless and take him too lightly, am I? Yuuko sensei was correct on whom am I dealing with… Wait, did she know it would happen this way as well, knowing my naivety and his cunningness…? She definitely knew, since she was Kouzuki Yuuko. If that assumption of mine is correct, then…

"Does it matter Chief Yoroi?" I regained my composure and asked "Does it matter whether if I truthfully own a super intelligent network or if I had the power to foresee the future? Does it matter if a dead man walking and serving a mad scientist?"

Taken aback, the man seems surprised for a moment. Then he looked as if he even became more interested in me, he said "No, It doesn't really matter, Shirogane. I simply forgot that you were working for Professor Kouzuki all along. Of course, I don't want to have her erase me at this rate just because of my curiosity, do I? After all, unlike you, I am but one of her more important pawn."

"You're better not risk it. You are still Mikoto's old man after all. I rather not see you disappear and sadden her with such stupid reason... More importantly, what are you intend to do now?" I replied confidently after getting his answer.

"Ahaha, we get off quite far from the track, do we?"

Just as I was about to growl at the old man for his bad habit of ignoring the context, the chamberlain walked out of the tunnel again with Yuuhi who now outfitting in the Exo suit.

"Your Highness, you should make haste with Shirogane. The fight will soon take place here. Chamberlain, you should move to Yokohama base and wait for Her Highness there." The spy urged

"Shirogane, protect Her Highness, understand?" the oba san looked at me and ordered

"Yes"

"Yoroi. What will you do now?" Yuuhi asked

"Your Highness, I still have a job to finish. I will take my leave for a while. Shirogane Takeru, take care of Her Highness for me."

"Yes"

"Yoroi, I am greatly indebted to you…may fortune favor your mission" Yuuhi said

"Thank you very much" the old spy bowed his head and replied

"I do not wish for anymore of my retainers to perish. Please, take care"

"Those who do the cutting are loyal servants of yours and so does those who are fighting against them, so Your Highness must no doubt be in great pain. This affair is nothing more than young men and women who lamented the nation's troubles, but were unable to remain still and rose up to fix them. Even if they chose a wrong path, as long as people like them exist…this country has not yet been abandoned. Their effort to eradicate the parasites will allow Japan to reawaken. That's what I believe."

"Will that truly come to pass?" Yuuhi's voice contained a tinge of sadness and weakness for a moment, in contrast with her usual mannerism.

"Rest easy, Your Highness. The Empire will surely be reawakened in the hearts of the people. However, further conflict would not be desirable. I will return to the capital at once, and do what little I can to bring it under control"

"I would be grateful"

"Then go, Your Highness, to Yokohama Base. This man will protect you until then" the old spy once again looked at me with a hopeful color danced in his irises.

"Please make sure it is safe for her to come to the base first" I spoke.

"It's my job. The Chamberlain and I will go to the command post in the old checking station…tell them that we are coming"

"Understood" I replied

"Now then Your Highness…" the old spy stepped back and bowed his head down.

"Please take care of yourself" the oba san bowed in harmony and said.

"You take care as well, both of you…"

Then, the Chamberlain and the old spy disappeared quickly from our sight.

"Okay, Your Highness. Please come this way" said I.

"Yes, I will be in your care,"

I quickly pulled the girl's hand and walked to my Shiranui without wasting another second. The sound of gun fighting from Odawara could be heard even from here. The fight from the capital has come to a full stop and directed here instead. Since Yuuhi intentionally leaked her escape plan to Tougashima 30 minutes ago in order to stop the fighting in the capital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

"Sorry, there is no other way." I said with my face blushing red as I just place the Shogun on my laps.

"I am the one asking too much…you need not worry yourself so" Yuuhi kindly answered.

Damn it. It just almost the same as last time, the Shogun once again has no other choice but sitting on my lap in the cockpit of my Shiranui. It is a single seat cockpit after all. This is all because Yuuko sensei refused to integrate the Twin seat system cockpit to my Shiranui. Was that intentional?

"…is something matter?" the girl asked worriedly

Did I just stare blankly into her face while getting lost in my own thought? Crap. She must think that I am weird by now.

"Umm, here is your safety jacket. Please attach all the belts to it"

"I take it you mean this four point harness?" the girl look at the item in my hand and ascertained.

Crap. This is karma. I slept a lot in Marimo class and only paying attention to piloting lesson instead of the mechanic involved. Is it what this item call?

The girl received the harness and attached it with four safety belts in the cockpit without wasting another second.

"Yes, please swallow this as well, my Shiranui can move quite fast. These pills meant to prevent motion sickness" I handed her the pills. Though, I can't remember what the name of the medicine is with my memory. Scopulandmine or something similar if I wasn't wrong. This is once again due to my bad karma of sleeping a lot during Marimo class.

"Scopolamine…an anti-motion sickness pill. I am prepared for the shaking" Yuuhi said but still obediently swallow the pills.

Am I making a fool of myself again in front of this girl? She is as knowledgeable as far as I could remember. She even has piloting experience of around 96 hours if my brain serves me right. Took out a wireless earpiece, I put it in Yuuhi's ear. "With this, you are connected to our data and transmission. I am sure you are itching to know the situation at this moment. But at this moment, I am still cutting off from the data link. We will have to wait until I am back with my squad in New Hakone Ruins."

"…Thank you" Yuuhi seemed surprised of my action for some reason. Was that unnecessary?

It doesn't matter. I have to get back to my squad quick. Immediately, I made a boost jump toward the direction of the New Hakone Ruins.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

"This is Tengu 03, we spotted a lone UN Shiranui is heading toward the Hakone Ruins from Tougashima Fortress. He is at D7 now. There is a high possibility he was the Shogun's escort. Requesting the permission to intercept the suspect." A man spoke into his mike the moment he spotted a dark grey Shiranui speeding across the Hakone Highway from his post.

"This is Tengu leader, you are allowed to intercept the object. No firearms are to point at the cockpit without further confirmation whether the Shogun inside it. I repeat, no firearms are allowed to point at the cockpit without confirmation of the Shogun inside it. You will proceed to disable the object from its power source or threaten it to stop. 03, stay in your post. 02, chase after the suspect from your position and proceed to maim the target down in a pincer attack at E17. 05, preparing for the ambush at E16"

"Roger that"

"05, 02, this is 03 we have gotten the permission, you better not fail it"

"Copy that 03"

In the dark alleys of the Ashinoko ruin, two F-15J Kagerou awaken from their slumber. Without delay, the two Eagles took flight after the unsuspected grey Shiranui.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The whole Tengu unit belonged to the Imperial Army from Atsugi Base. All the unit members decided to switch side after watching the broadcast of Sagiri Naoya speech. They were frustrated at what happen to the civilians who were treated poorly during the Mount Tengen incident. They were even more frustrated by the outraging lie from the report of the government of the success of the evacuation mission. But the reason they switched side weren't any of those two. They were with the Imperial Army long enough to realize that the Army was no longer what it once was. The Imperial Army existed in the name of the Shogun and yet only act for the interest of those corrupted higher ups and politicians. Using military resources to fulfill their own self interest while faking the Shogun's voice, those corrupted parasites eat the whole government system rotten. That's why, the Tengu sympathized with Sagiri Naoya's cause, they hope to secure the Shogun and listen to Her Highness's true voice while using this opportunity to wipe out the parasites in the system. However, since the Tengu unit abruptly joined the rebel without showing their intention to the Imperial Army, they were tasked to secure the supply route from Ashinoko to the capital. With such task given, they didn't expect to have a combat with any other units from the UN Army, the US or other Imperial Army's units. Nonetheless, they received a news that the Shogun has escaped to a fortress in Kantou area half an hour ago. That was when the lone UN Shiranui made its appearance. If their guessing turned out to be true, they will secure the Shogun before the rebel main army made their way to Hakone.

"Tengu 02 to Tengu 05, the object has sped up. He must detect me in his radar. 05, quickly get into your position and shut off your main engine to prepare the ambush" the aged pilot with the call sign Tengu 02 reported to his squad mate. There was high chance that the lone UN Shiranui is supposed to be the Shogun's escort at this rate. The manner that Eishi sped up when an Imperial Army ally unit's marker appears on his radar made it extremely suspicious.

"This is 05, copy that"

"This is Tengu 02 to unidentified UN craft, you are currently in our operation area. Stop your craft and drop your weapons. If you do not comply, we will open fire" The man spoke through an open channel while speeding up his Eagle to chase after the Shiranui.

"Damn it…" a voice could only belong to a male teenager not any older than twenty could be heard cursing through the open channel.

The aged Eishi continued to threaten "I repeat. You are currently in our operation area. Stop your craft and drop your weapons. If you remain unwilling to comply, we will open fire."

"Get real! I am your ally here. You had your mission and I had mine. Why the heck I have to follow your order?" the teen barked back irritably through the open channel.

How green this boy could be? The aged Eishi thought, if he can't even suspect that the Tengu unit has switched side with that piece of information, this boy is probably a new commission. But from the boy's reaction, there is a good chance that he is escorting the Shogun. The aged Eishi shook his head incredulously at the thought of trusting the safety of the Shogun to such green horn.

"This is 05, position secured. Laying ambush"

"Good. I will herd him toward your position."

Boosting toward the speeding Shiranui with maximum thrust, the Eagle drew out its assault rifle and poured suppressive fire at its prey. The aged Eishi held the trigger and drove the Shiranui to the ambush point that his friend has prepared.

Agilely, the Shiranui dodged the suppressive fire and headed toward its trap unknowingly. Gotcha. The aged Eishi thought. "05, now"

Out of a dark corner, a black Kagerou suddenly jumped out of its hiding place and smashed its Type-92 Supplemental Shield at the incoming Shiranui without warning.

'There is no way that green horn could dodge this attack.' The aged Eishi thought. He was speeding at cruise speed of approximately 320km/h while receiving a sudden attack from the opposite direction within the distance lesser than 6 meters. 'Not even I could dodge that.' The aged pilot solemnly thought. The ambusher's attack was perfectly executed.

Whoosh.

The Type-92 Supplemental Shield only met thin air as the expected collision didn't occur the way Tengu 02 expected. The Shiranui then continued its escape without as if nothing happened.

"Damn it…What the hell was that?" the teen's cursing could be heard through the open channel

'It was supposed to be my line' the aged Eishi thought while urging his Eagle and his friend to continue the chase.

In a blurry motion at sub sonic speed, the aged Eishi swore he saw the Shiranui hugged the ground and span horizontally out of the reach of his friend's TSF just right before the incoming shield smashed it to the ground. But the Shiranui did it so fast as if the UN Eishi was expecting the ambush rather than avoid the attack out of reflex.

"Damn it. What the hell was that?" Tengu 02 heard his friend cursed in amazement through his earpiece while pursuing the Shiranui.

Tengu 02 was now sure that his friend was unable to see anything from his position back then. To Tengu 05, when he struck down the shield at the incoming Shiranui, it was as if he was hitting a mirage. The collision he expected didn't happen. The last image he could see in his HUD through the main camera was a flash up thruster of the Shiranui facing his direction. (It was weird to see the Shiranui's thruster was facing his direction though. It was supposed to be in the opposite direction.) Then his shield passed through thin air and the Shiranui that supposed to be either still in front of him or on the ground, completely vaporized from his HUD.

'Ask God if you want to know what on the Earth that was.' The aged Eishi grimaced at that thought while forcing his Eagle's thruster to work at maximum limit. "Requesting backup, the target has passed through the checkpoint. I repeat, requesting back up, the target has passed through the checkpoint."

The two Eagles immediately poured suppressive fire at the flying Shiranui to prevent its acceleration while boost toward their prey at maximum thrust.

Using his combat experience to maximum, Tengu 02 accurately maimed down the target's moving pattern while his friend's suppressive fire continually disrupted the Shiranui from using its booster to greatest effect.

"He is one heck of a lucky green horn. That was probably one in a life time maneuver" Tengu 05 snarled irritatedly as he saw the Shiranui making clumsy effort to avoid the barrages.

Tengu 02 doubted it. That was too unrealistic for such maneuver turned out to be a fluke. If it was, the UN pilot could only be the luckiest human being in the whole universe. But it didn't matter; Tengu 02 and his friend will get the Shiranui down on the ground this time for sure.

The distance between the chasing Eagles and the grey Shiranui steadily reduced every second passed. From a distance of 50 meters, they reduced it into approximately 26 meters. And that distance is still reducing.

"Damn it. Chase after some girls instead, will you? I have no interest in guys. Are you two…homo or something?" the teen cursed through the open channel.

"Damn… I am going to have that kid killed" Tengu 02 heard his friend swore vehemently through the intercom.

"Now now, we still haven't confirmed the Shogun inside that craft or not. I can't have you do that" Tengu 02 chuckled.

Then a large and dark object suddenly appeared on Tengu 02's HUD. The aged Eishi barely twisted his Eagle out of its path and avoid the dark object in a nick of time. What the hell was that? The aged Eishi's heart beat crazily at the sudden appearance of the unidentified object that appeared in his path out of thin air.

Then the aged Eishi heard a loud crashing sound and his friend's scream "AAARRGGGG". He reflexively turned his main camera toward his friend's Eagle, only to see it is already on the ground with a Type-74 TB Blade stuck across the abdomen and the right shoulder of the fallen Eagle. In a far corner of his main camera, he could saw a grey Type-92 Supplemental Shield crashing down on the highway in his previous flight path.

Crap! The aged Eishi swore and immediately turned his main camera toward the escaping Shiranui. His HUD displayed a metallic palm for half a second and then blacked out. The F-15J shook uncontrollably for a moment and then resigned to gravity and crashed down to the ground like a black comet.

The aged Eishi moaned in pain as his vision blurred and his hearing worsen from the crashing impact. His HUD painted black without a shred of light. The only sound he could hear is the sound of the boosting Shiranui that getting further away in every second.

Damn, that kid got him. The aged Eishi couldn't see what happen at all during the instance he turned his attention at his friend's Eagle. The moment he turned back, the Shiranui was already next to him, using its hand to block his visual and then the Eagle was severed from its power in less than a second.

Damn. The aged Eishi cursed. With his main power cut off and his friend's Eagle struck down as well, nobody is left to report the situation back to his unit. Then the aged Eishi heard a moaning sound from his headset. Even with his TSF main power supply cut off and he can't transmit signal back to his HQ, his wireless intercom with his friend is still functioning.

"05, are you okay?"

"Still in one piece. Damn! That kid got you, too?"

"My power was cut off. You?"

"Same here, with the exception of a blade stuck in my you-know-what of course" he joked

"Hahaha" the aged pilot weakly laughed at his friend's twisted sense of humor. Then he tiredly said "That one was no green horn. He was a… monster. We were tricked…"

"Umm…" Tengu 05 silently nodded in frustration in his darkened cockpit.

**Yuuhi POV (10 minutes ago)**

"I am truly sorry for causing you such trouble" Yuuhi sadly said while the boy flying his Shiranui across the Hakone Highway.

"I'll bring you to Yokohama Base no matter what. Leave it to me" the boy answered without looking at her.

The boy's pilot technique can really stir up one's curiosity. That's all Yuuhi can tell from watching how he control his Shiranui. Yuuhi has many mentors and subordinates to teach her piloting a TSF. Each of them has their own style of course, but nonetheless, they all share similar moving and controlling pattern. In this sense, the boy could only be described as unique. His control is unheard and unseen of. From the way the boy does boosting, landing and changing direction, it is completely different to how Eishi normally did it. Not even elites of the Royal Guard have this kind of control. Moreover, his precision in movement is extremely good. The standard deviation of his movement from the prediction of the TSF is always a single digit. That's just how good the boy is.

But, from his look, Yuuhi was sure that he can't be much older than she is. He is about the same age as her at most. It meant he has either stayed with the UN Army long enough to have such skills or born with those talent. His Shiranui is the proof of that. Normally, new commissioners received Gekishin or Kagerou at best. Even now, many Imperial Army veterans still have the Gekishin or the Kagerou as their personal TSF due to the limitation of mass producing Shiranui to the whole army. If a boy this young and was assigned with the Shiranui, even Yuuhi could tell how much expectation his superiors have on him.

Then the radar beeped as an ally unit entered the range. The boy muttered "What are they doing here? They supposed to be in Odawara City Ruins…" Then without delay, he sped up toward the New Hakone direction.

"This is Tengu 02 to unidentified UN craft, you are currently in our operation area. Stop your craft and drop your weapons. If you do not comply, we will open fire" a voice rang through Yuuhi's earpiece.

"Damn it" the boy cursed while increasing the speed of his craft while focusing his rear camera at the Imperial Army TSF. A black Kagerou could be spotted chasing after the Shiranui with its thruster flared up brightly.

The Imperial Army Eishi continued to threaten "I repeat. You are currently in our operation area. Stop your craft and drop your weapons. If you remain unwilling to comply, we will open fire."

"Get real! I am your ally here. You had your mission and I had mine. Why the heck I have to follow your order?" the boy barked back irritably while tuning his communication to an open channel.

Then, the black Eagle started firing at the Shiranui immediately. Twisted its frame unnaturally, the Shiranui dodged the barrage in the nick of time. Even as her world was shaken up furiously, Yuuhi could still saw the boy aligned his Assault Rifle at the black Eagle without the help of the Lock-on firearm system during the evasion. But then, he didn't squeeze the trigger. He bended the control stick sideway to twist his Shiranui further to its track and continued escaping.

It is only expected, Yuuhi thought. The boy was trained to be an Eishi, to be humanity's blade. His only opponent should be the BETA, not another human being and absolutely not his countryman. It was due to her own incompetency that the coup d'état happened and this boy was pushed into this position. She wanted to apologize and yet, she can't do that now, for it will distract the boy from his duty.

Once again, a barrage of bullets accurately aimed at the position where the Shiranui about to land, the boy irritatedly yanked his control stick and forced his Shiranui to make an aerial barrel-roll and dodging the assaulting bullets. The offending Eagle seemed to aim at the outer frame and the flight path of the Shiranui rather at the cockpit. They were only suppressive fires. It seemed Yuuhi's guess was spot on, the Imperial Eishi must suspect that she is currently inside the Shiranui's cockpit

Then, out of nowhere, without any prior indication on the radar, another black Eagle suddenly appeared in front of the HUD, smashing down its Type-92 Shield toward the Shiranui. It was so close and so fast that Yuuhi flinched reflexively. Then Yuuhi watched her world spinning like she became the moon that orbiting the Earth. The Shiranui's HUD changed frame after frame at Godspeed. Before Yuuhi knew it, the rear camera shows her a black Kagerou stood frozen in its track with its shield brought down while showing the Shiranui its exposed back.

How did he escape that? Yuuhi silently questioned the boy. Completely obvious to how amazing his previous feat was, the boy continued to speed up toward his goal without paying any attention to both frozen Eagles. Then, after several seconds passed, the boy swore into his headset. "Damn it! What the hell was that?" It seemed that he pulled out that stunt subconsciously thanks to his reflex.

Then, the boy turned off the open channel while looking at Yuuhi and asked worriedly. "Your Highness, are you all right? No wound at all?"

"Please don't worry about me. Continue with your mission" Yuuhi ordered resolutely.

"Yes" the boy answered as he compelled his Shiranui to speed up, taking advantage of the enemy Eishi's confusion.

The two Eagles seemed to recover from their shock; they continued the chase without further delay. They are full pledged veterans after all. Those incredible accurate shootings prevent the Shiranui from its track before it could accelerate. One Eagle focused on limited the flight path of the Shiranui while the other disturbed the Shiranui from using its thruster to maximum capability. The two Eagles seemed to maim down the Shiranui perfectly. It is only natural since he boy's flight path is so narrow while he has to aim straight at his goal.

But, in Yuuhi's eyes, it wasn't because the opposing side became better with their advantage in number. For some unknown reasons, the boy's performance seemed to drop significantly. Yuuhi then stole a glance at the boy's face only to see him looking worriedly at her. That's the reason. Yuuhi recognized immediately.

"Don't worry about me. This little shaking meant nothing. Focus on your mission" Yuuhi said in a strong and dignified demeanor.

"…Yes" answered the boy.

Hail of bullets passed through the Shiranui as the distance between the pursuing Eagles and the running Shiranui steadily reduce. The boy's performance disappointedly continued to drop to another level. He clumsily compelled his steed to dodge the volleys coming from the pursuers in an awkward manner. Error and deviation indications stacked up in a corner of the HUD. But, the boy doesn't seem to worry about it one bit. He looked calm instead. Exceedingly calm. Fire danced in his irises while the boy lips formed a smile. This is not the face of someone who is pushed into corner or one who decided to give up. The game has only begun. That is what Yuuhi able to read from the boy's facial expression.

Once again, the boy tuned his com to an open channel. He barked "Damn it. Chase after some girls instead, will you? I have no interest in guys. Are you two…homo or something?"

"Eh!?"

Then, immediately, the boy turned off the channel while using his left hand to hug Yuuhi's waist tightly to his chest. "Excuse me, Your Highness. This thing is gonna shake a lot."

Without waiting for Yuuhi's answer, the boy yanked his Shiranui backward vehemently by reverting the direction of the Shiranui's thruster. Out of the corner of her eyes, Yuuhi saw the boy releasing the lock of his right melee halberd's Mount Pylon while tossing his Type-92 Shield into nowhere. The Shiranui jerked furiously due to the sudden change in inertia. It was as if the Shiranui was trapped in an invisible pincer trying to crush it to pieces. Then, the Shiranui forcefully drooped down to the ground the moment the invisible pincer reduced its iron grip.

Yuuhi then flinched to see the black Eagle which supposed to be at her back suddenly appeared right next to the drooping Shiranui. Then the boy aligned his TSF with the black Eagle instantaneously, the Shiranui ghostly glided to the back of its unwary opponent like a phantom. Afterward, in an instance, the Shiranui grabbed the head unit of the black Eagle with its right hand and knifed the main power source with its left. The attack forcefully stopped the Eagle from its flight. Matching with the momentum of the Eagle, the boy switched his Shiranui's position with the black F-15J in a spin, perfectly like that of a first rate dancer. Then leaving the Eagle crashed down to the ground like a black meteor, the Shiranui boosted toward the New Hakone direction without paying a look at the two fallen Eagles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

**Author note: Thanks goodness. I have finally made it to the arc of the 12/5 coup d'état. I thought it would take even longer than that. **

**WAI, WAI! (Kasumi's voice) Finally, Takeru's last raison d'être made her appearance. Though their meeting is fleeting but she is the third most impactful person to Takeru. If not for her, our MC would forever play the role of a victim while he supposed to be a hero whenever he got stuck.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and supporting as always. Also, much appreciate to readers who spot out my mistake reverting Meiya and Tama call sign. That was quite shameful of me as a fan…(sweat drop)**


	17. Chapter 16: War on two fronts

**Chapter 16: War on two fronts**

**December 06, 2001, 01.45AM (Takeru POV)**

He didn't expect to get into a dogfight on the way back at all. Racking his brain for several seconds, the only thing Takeru could think of is the station of the Valkyries. Last time, Yuuko sensei placed them here to protect squad 207's rear. That was probably the reason why he didn't encounter those idiots of the Imperial Army in a dogfight.

Damn. He should have been more careful. He was lucky that he only encounter two TSF. Even a tiniest action could change the future a great deal. Takeru cursed himself for being careless.

"Takeru, you are safe." A familiar voice rang through his intercom as several ally units register on his radar.

"Mikoto!?"

"This is 01, 06 spotted" Chiruzu's voice emerged from his intercom this time.

"Shirogane, you are all right?" Marimo's face appeared on the HUD of the boy's Shiranui.

"Yes, I only got into a minor fight. But it doesn't matter. I got the Shogun in my Shiranui. We should start retreating through New Atami Ruin using our back up plan" Takeru said while landing his Shiranui next to Marimo's Gekishin.

"…The Shogun, you said?" Marimo seemed shocked after listen to that.

"Yes, I had people informed of her coming back to the Yokohama Base. Let's use Yuuko sensei back up plan and rendezvous with the Yokohama 11th Fleet in Shirahama coast."

"Roger, what's about Her Highness?" Marimo asked

"She is safe. I had her outfitted in a spare UN Exo suit in my TSF. Unless under High G maneuvering, nothing may harm her"

"Copied. Command post to all units, change of plan. Shirogane has secured Her Highness in his TSF. This is an emergency measure. We will use Professor Kouzuki's backup plan and retreating to Shirahama coast. The safety of Her Highness takes priority."

"Roger"

"According to our Intel, ten minutes ago, we lost contact with the Imperial in Atsugi Base. Our HQ at Odawara Interchange ruins has reallocated to Sagami Bay. Imperial units have engaged enemy at Mt. Myoujingatake. The enemy main force has split into two forces, one advancing along the Tokyo-Naogoya Expressway ruins and the other along Odawara-Atsugi Highway ruins. The former will be referred as E1, and the latter as E2. Now, our escape route. We will move south through New Atami Road ruins and then the Izu Skyline. E1 will try to block us from the west through Old Mishima City using Ashinoko Skyline. The American 108th TSF Armored Battalion which we plan to meet up will stop them for us while creating a diversion."

Last time, that Battalion was too late to intercept with E1 due to their size and the distance from their post. They however managed to create a good diversion for squad 207's retreat. This time, Yuuko sensei secretly leaked to the CIA network some hints regard Yuuhi whereabouts 25 minutes before Yoroi Sakon able to leak it according to the schedule. Thus, the 108th Battalion must have marched a good distance toward Kantou region to search for the Shogun since they were the nearest American Battalion in the area.

"It's most likely that E2 will continue south down National Highway 135 in order to secure the Coast Line. We expected a third unit to break off from E2 in order to prevent our retreat along Izu Skyline. We will call this E3. An UN support unit will hold them back at the Old Atami city ruin before they could split their force."

A support unit my head! I can't help but swear inwardly immediately. If that unit was only a communication and artillery support unit, then human has long won against the BETA long time ago. I seriously have no doubt about that. Since all of their operations are classified secret, I doubt Yuuko sensei tell everyone the true. If that unit is a real communication and artillery unit and they somehow manage to stop two Battalions of TSFs, I swear that I would resign being an Eishi immediately. Without anyone telling me, that unit could only be Yuuko sensei's personal unit, A01 which also known as the Valkyries.

Last time, the Valkyries secretly followed squad 207's rear from a good distance and slow down E1, E2 and E3 from catching up with us. Talking about crazy, a small squadron did that against a combination force of Battalions and came out with only 2 casualties…This time, their mission were to stop E2 and E3 from its pursuit in Old Atami. The mission's objective is obviously harsher but the enemy's number units they have to confront with are one Battalion lesser. It doesn't make much different though, the different in number is still approximately fifteen to one. With that sheer different in firepower, their mission isn't anything easier if not harsher since they have to stop such a force from advancing. It is completely unthinkable that a squadron of TSFs could hold back such a number. There was no easy mission ever given to A01 which know as UN's Valkyries. Because they are the best of elites and they were under direct command of Yuuko sensei, they always got the harshest missions without fail to ensure the success of ALTERNATIVE IV. Takeru could only hope the Valkyries will somehow make through this ordeal with their preparation few days ago.

"In the worst situation where E1, E2 and E3 were able to bypass our defense, E1 should head through Old Nakaizu City and attempt to surround us with E2 in the choke point at Hiyakawa Toll Booth. Looks on your maps, the mountains are narrowest there. Thus, the enemy has the best chance if they want to obstruct us. But if we can get through first, the operation is a sure success. We'll then enter the mountains near and come out in Old Shimoda City. It doesn't matter whether they enter the mountains and slow down or follow us some other way. By this time, the 209th TSF Armored Battalion from UN Yokosuka Base will be already inside Old Shimoda City and stop the enemy. We'll rendezvous with the 11th Fleet from Yokohama Base at Shirahama coast, then return home via sea."

Since Yuuko sensei only leaked the information of the Shogun whereabouts to the US's CIA without informing the UN Army. The UN Army is as expected one step slower in the race. Since there were currently 5 different factions try to claim the Shogun for themselves in this moment, including Yuuko sensei; allies or not, they will only cooperate unless necessary. Whoever got their hand on the Shogun, the woman who has full authority over the affairs in the Japan Empire, not only most likely to win the coup by holding the Shogun hostage but also hold an iron reign on Japan government. As a result, the US's ALTERNATIVE V and the UN opportunists will be on a tight race against time to see who would able to secure the Shogun for themselves.

Marimo continued her briefing with a visibly stern expression on her face. "However, we cannot expect any naval bombardment or aircraft support during the operation. There are numerous small scale battles still in progress throughout the area."

"Such a difficult situation and yet, I am powerless to aid you" the girl who is sharing the Shiranui's cockpit with Takeru sadly blame herself.

Takeru shook his head and answered. "What are you talking about? You have already done exceptionally well to stop the fighting in the capital. We can't ask for anything better…" Then, he mumbled silently "And besides, this is my crime… you are definitely not to blame… One day, I will receive my punishment for this, along with my atonement."

Unaware of the duo conversation, Marimo continued her briefing "We will move forward in an Arrowhead-3 formation with 06 at the center, guarding his sides and the rear. The Honor Guard 19th Independent Unit will further reinforce our rear with a Hammerhead-1 formation."

"The 19th Independent Unit…?" Yuuhi muttered intriguingly.

"The provisional government has accepted UN Army help under the condition that Her Highness's safety takes full priority. In other words, our primary objective is to bring Her Highness Koubuin safety to Yokohama Base. Therefore, 06's safety is our top priority." Then, the map display on Takeru's HUD closed and displayed Marimo's stern face.

"Shirogane" Marimo called the boy in a commanding and resolute tone.

"Ma'am"

"…no matter what sacrifice must be made; you are to bring Her Highness to Yokohama Base at all costs. Understood?"

"…affirmative" Takeru answered

"As UN Army soldiers and Japanese citizens, taking part in this mission is an unparalleled honor for all of us. I expect nothing but the best from all of you… 00 out"

"I am sorry for causing you all such trouble…" Yuuhi muttered

"I will bring you to the Yokohama Base for sure. Please be at eased." Takeru answered with utmost confident to console the girl.

"207th TSF Armored Platoon, all units move out" Marimo ordered and immediately afterward, all Yokohama Base's units in New Hakone moved as ordered.

**02.32 (135****th**** National Highway, 6km from Old Atami city ruin)**

"This is Shark 01 to all units; our friendly force is currently engaging the US 108th Battalion at Mishima city. We can't expect to meet up with them at our agreeing position as this rate. We will now divide our force into two after capturing the Atami city and secure the road. All Shark, Manta and Piranha units will remain under my command, continue along the 135th National Highway and move straight to Hiyakawa Toll Booth. The rest of the Tengu, Saru, Inu will be under Saru 01 command, chasing after the UN Platoon through Izu Skyline."

"Copied"

"Manta 01, send out recon and scout the city"

"Manta 01, roger that"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

"They are here. 21 Shiranuis, no other units sighted." Hayase reported the situation softly into her intercom. Her Shiranui is currently running with its secondary engine at the moment to avoid being detected by the enemy while hiding in an intersection of the highway leading to the city hall. "They are separating. 12 Shiranuis is heading toward the Izu Skyline direction. The rest is moving toward the my direction along the highway"

"Copied. This Valkyrie 01 to all units, remain on standby waiting for my order." Isumi ordered her subordinate and then tuned into an encrypted channel to her second and third in command. "Hayase, are you sure you still want to do this?"

"Eh? Did you think that I was joking?" haughtily came Hayase's answer

"…Then you better do well and come back in one piece" Hayase could easily imagine Isumi's grinning face when her captain is saying that

"Ara. It's weird. You should worry about those lumps of metal instead. I was so nervous that I may cause all of them a trauma and as the result, the rebel main force will all run with a tail in their legs when they hear our name. Ahaha." Hayase spoke playfully to friend.

"Then you should go easy on them. Or else, none of us will able to have a boyfriend as this rate if anyone caught a wind of this battle." Isumi joked.

"Captain, you are asking the impossible. Hayase's dictionary has no such words as _go easy_" Munakata snickered. "Besides, she is rather having Hayase's lone happy time on the battlefield than doing it with a guy"

"MU-NA-KA-TA…" Hayase gritted her teeth while furrowing her brows at her friend's malicious remark.

"Ara, someone is angry" Hayase could swear that without activating her main engine and look at her HUD, Munakata is putting a finger on her chin while turning her gaze around innocently.

"After this I am going to kill you" Hayase minced her sentence word by word into her intercom.

"Okay, that's enough chitchatting around. Hayase, good luck and come back alive" Isumi ordered in a strong demeanor.

"Aye aye captain", Hayase answered.

Then, Hayase's cockpit became eerily quiet once again, the only sound remained is the boosting engine of her enemy's TSFs. Slowly but steadily, they are getting closer and closer to her as the engine noise getting louder with every second pass. 9 Shiranuis are flying low through the highway while checking their surroundings carefully. The highway is rather narrow. Two TSFs could barely fit in the width of the main road at most. That's why; the enemy platoon is sticking in a single column formation. Number won't help them much with such a narrow fighting space. Her chance is not zero!

Hayase looked at the enemy formation displayed on her HUD which is currently connecting to a mobile camera. The enemy platoon unit is approaching. Another 35 meters and she will meet them face to face and nine to one. It's a tough fight even for someone as good as her. But she has no choice but to do it, her friends are watching and praying. Unless she succeeds in this drama, her platoon might not survive this ordeal.

The objective of this mission is almost suicidal if anyone would ask her opinion. 10 TSFs were to stop the advancing of two Battalions of the rebel army for approximately an hour and 20 minutes. That's asking too much even if the enemies were only newbies and have only first generation TSF on their side. Let alone, these two Battalion's TSFs made up of Eagles and Shiranuis only. And the enemy pilots are mixed from the elite of Imperial Capital Eishis and other units. Sum up, they have advantage of number, of anti-TSF fighting experience and their TSF's spec. Even Isumi, Munakata and Hayase herself are extremely unease regard the outcome of this battle, they were forced to act cheerful and unworried in front of everyone else.

Currently, among the Valkyries, captain Isumi, Hayase herself, Munakata, and Kazama are the most experience. But even so, the most experienced of the bunch is Captain Isumi, has only 4 years of real combat experience after getting commissioned. While the enemies were elites who defended the capital for god know how long. While the rest of the Valkyries make up of recently commissioned Eishi six months ago. Not even their talents could make up for their combat experience and survive the battle at this rate. Besides, Hayase, Isumi and Munakata could clearly see the hesitation and nervousness in the newbie's eyes at the eve of the battle. All of them were trained to kill BETA in their mind, not another human being and definitely not their countrymen. No one would expect their first kill might be another human being at all. They will undoubtedly hesitate to squeeze the trigger at some point, and such action could kill themselves and the whole platoon.

However, being a member of A01 meant one have to success the given mission at all cost. Hayase knew it and so does everyone else in the unit. Death is only natural if you are a part of A01. Thus, everyone in the unit have a strong determination to die for their unit and for their mission if they must. But, it doesn't mean they have the determination to kill another human being like them.

If anyone comparing the determination between the two forces, it's only obvious to see which side would win this battle. One has experience and determination to kill while the other is lacking both.

But, it doesn't mean the Valkyries totally have no hope either. The whole city of Atami has been transformed into their fortress 5 days ago. Traps they have laid, defense systems they have installed. The Valkyries have the advantage of geography on their side. They will not lose this battle easily. Last but not least, they have a Joker, a Joker named XM3.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1…" Hayase began the countdown as her enemies are getting nearer and nearer. Then, the ace of the Valkyries spoke to her steed while turning on the Shiranui's main engine "0. Let's dance, partner. The nearest first…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A small seismic reaction and an enemy unit's IFF suddenly appeared from an intersection made the whole Manta recon unit reflexively turn their TSF and their gun muzzle at that position. It was abnormal. Exceedingly abnormal, that was an intersection that they have just check a moment ago. Nothing was there.

"This is Manta 02 to all units, spread out and …"

The man with the call sign Manta 02 never able to finish that sentence as a chilling sound of metal being cut interrupted his speech or rather put a conclusion to his life. That eerie noise forced the rest of the Manta unit came to check the city hall turned back toward what was once the TSF of their leader. The black Shiranui with the Manta 02's marker was lying on the ground with its upper body divorced to its lower. The dissected Shiranui then exploded deafeningly only to strike fear into the heart of the whole recon unit. The flash of the explosion was blinding. The highway was momentarily torn apart by an infernal wall of flame.

Suddenly, the wall of fire was sliced in half as a grey Shiranui plunged through the inferno like a giant arrow. The second Shiranui in the formation reflexively released a hail of bullets toward the grey arrow. None of the bullets came close to meet their target as the Shiranui with the UN marker hugged the ground into an extremely low crouch dash. Another chilling sound echoed the Atami city and the second Shiranui suffered the same fate as its leader's TSF.

The third Shiranui in the formation immediately drew out its blade and charged at the UN grey Shiranui with its sword held high. But, before it could even build up its momentum, the grey Shiranui has already closed in. The sudden crashing impact almost made the Imperial Eishi of third Shiranui lost his consciousness as the grey Shiranui tackled its counterpart viciously like a bull on a full charge.

"Spread out, spread out…" the third Imperial Eishi heard his friend screamed through the intercom.

Rammed the black Shiranui toward its allies brutally, the UN Shiranui was safe from being shoot down by its enemies due to the IFF lock of its enemy's rifles. At this range, none of them will have a clear shot as their allies easily got mixed up in friendly fire. An enormous clamor echoed the highway as the third Shiranui crashed into another of its ally and tangled with each other clumsily. Without further delay, the rest of the Manta unit in the highway drew out their Type 74 TB blade to prepare meeting with the UN grey Shiranui at close range.

BANG

A chilling sound stopped all of the black Shiranui at the scene from their track. The two stumbling black Shiranuis suddenly crumbled on the floor with a hole in their cockpit area and created an earth shaking impact. A piercing 120mm shell then dropped down from the Assault Rifle on the left hand of the grey Shiranui and made a cling-clang sound when it met the body of a fallen black Shiranui.

Two Shiranui roared in rage and furiously dashed toward the grey death god. Lazily, the death god lifted her rifle and aimed at the nearest black Shiranui. She pulled the trigger with little hesitation. The black giant forcefully stopped its charge and twisted its way out of the bullet's path in the nick of time. Seized the chance created by his friend, the other Imperial Eishi plunged his black Shiranui through the air in a max boost toward the death god. The black Shiranui then released all of its rage in a single slash at the motionless death god.

As if she was bored, the death god stood still and lazily squeezed the trigger to release an explosive 120mm bullet.

Bang

An explosion at point blank stopped the charging Shiranui completely. The blade should have claimed the death god's life wasn't in the hand of the black Shiranui anymore. It spun into the sky in an arc and stabbed into the ground with a thudding sound. The sixth Shiranui stood with its body rooted to the ground unable to comprehend what just happened. A muzzle appeared right in front of the HUD of the sixth rebelled pilot and he immediately realized his life was already in the hand of the grey reaper.

Bang

The sixth Shiranui caved in and lifelessly crumbled to the ground, suffered the same fate as the two before it.

Without further ado, the grey reaper charged head first at the fifth Shiranui which previously dodged her bullets. Instinctively, the Imperial Eishi of the fifth Shiranui leaped backward to dodge the charge and brought down the blade to the right shoulder of the charging grey grim reaper. To his horror, before his blade was able to meet its target, a metallic hand firmly grabbed his Shiranui's sword arm and prevented it from swinging down the blade. The grim reaper who should still barely inside of his sword range has already stood next to his TSF and grabbed his Shiranui arm from god know when. Immediately, a chilling sound echoed the highway and the fifth Shiranui suffered the same fate as the first two of the Manta unit on the highway as its lower body buckled down while its upper body remained in the hand of the grey death god.

Every single combatant at the scene was frozen from their action. One second passed, nothing happened. Two seconds passed, no changed. Four seconds passed, the grim reaper threw down what was once a body of a TSF away disinterestedly. Instantly, a simultaneous series of deafening explosion lit up a portion of the city like a small sun. Amidst the blinding inferno, a grey death god floated motionlessly, looking down at her frozen counterparts. The inferno behind her back eerily casted a giant trail of shadow and neatly enveloped the rest of the rebel Shiranuis inside it.

Under the gigantic shadow of the grim reaper, the remaining black Shiranuis looked so pitifully feeble and tiny. Even the appearance is the same, of course with the exception of paint color and the marker, the grey reaper was nothing like her counterparts.

In the next minutes, the rebel Eishis who have their headset connect with the Manta unit that scouting the city hall were almost got their eardrum rupture. Their intercom signals were flooded with high pitch despaired screaming as if their allied Eishis were eaten alive by Tank class BETAs. All the commanding officers who then tried to connect their head set with the city hall scouting unit and desperately asked of their situation, only received mindless shriek and despaired scream as their answer through the intercom.

Immediately, the Izu Skyline recon unit was ordered to check out the situation of the Manta unit that came to scout the city hall, together with a newly dispatched platoon. The moment the combined platoon arrived at the scene, a grey death god could be seen lifting a deformed headless and limbless black TSF high while standing on top of a mountain of scorching TSF's remains.

While the newly arrive platoon should have shot the death god immediately the moment they saw her, they didn't do so or rather they didn't dare to do so. The hellish sight in front of the platoon froze every Eishi from taking any sensible action as their instinct prevent them from taking such action. The Imperial Army Eishi in the deformed TSF continued to shriek in despair through the intercom only to make thing worse.

'Was this done by a single unit?' That question flooded in the head of the newcomers.

"Attention, unidentified UN craft. Drop your weapon and release our ally immediately. If you do not comply we will commence firing." Someone from the new platoon managed to get back to his sense after several seconds as he spoke to the death god through an open channel.

The grim reaper turned its head toward the newcomers with little interest. Immediately, the members of the new platoon instinctively got into their firing position and pointed their rifle's muzzle at the grey Shiranui. Reacting to their reaction, the reaper lifted the deformed remain of an Imperial TSF like a shield to prevent the newcomers from pulling their trigger. Then, the death god spoke "I do not care who you are, which unit you belong to… nobody will passed this line." The reaper then used her sword and calmly carved a line on the asphalt road.

"Who…who are you to deny us passage?" the Imperial Eishi asked with a noticeably shaken voice

The reaper paid him no heed. She continued to speak icily while pointing her sword at the mountain of TSF's remains under her foot. "…I have warned you. Anyone who pass this line, be prepared to suffer the same fate at these ones." The words of the reaper contained no remorse, no hesitation, no mercy, only killing intent. The killing intent emanated in the air was so dense and suffocated that nobody was able to move a muscle. The rebelled Eishis were frozen in their cockpit with chill ran down their spine. The new platoon of Shiranuis looked like a herd of sheep that under the stare of a wolf.

A clanking sound flinch the whole platoon of black Shiranui; they immediately focused on an object that rolling on the ground. A chaff grenade exploded in front of the grey death god and within a second, the death god slowly vaporized into the thick smoke. A huge thudding sound was heard in the next seconds and the death god completely disappeared from the scene while the deformed TSF rolling on the ground with its Eishi continued his mindless high pitch shrieking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hayase sighed inwardly of her prior crazy stunt. Hopefully, that little drama will buy the Valkyries sometimes while hammering down the morale of the rebel Eishis. And even if she didn't strike fear into the heart of the enemies, she would accomplish something else. At least, she taught those Eishis a lesson before they dare to think of pressing forward to the city.

"Don't you think that was a little bit overkill? They were squealing like pigs that about to be killed. Not even BETA could make a full pledge male soldier screaming that much. What kind of horrible things you did to them?" A familiar voice rang through Hayase's earpiece as captain Isumi's face appeared on Hayase's HUD.

"Captain, ojection! I would never do barbaric things like that. I am only but a girl, you know?" Hayase coolly snickered.

"That's 1st Lt. Hayase for you, she is the best"

"1st Lt. Hayase, that was so cool"

"1st Lt. Hayase, you are so awesome"

"I love you the most 1st Lt. Hayase"

Before Hayase knew it, she was under a shower of praise by her kouhai. The anxious and conflicted on their face hours ago has disappeared without a trace as if that was a lie. Even if that dangerous stunt she pulled didn't affect the rebel's morale, it certainly fired up her platoon.

"I'm pity for whoever becomes your lover in the future, Hayase. I wonder if he would make that kind of squeal on the bed as well." Munakata sighed outward exaggeratedly.

"Mu-na-ka-ta , you are so dead" Hayase growled while a vein popping on her temple.

"Mitsuki, are you okay?"

"Haruka…? Don't worry. That was only a warm-up. They didn't put a scratch on my suit. The enemy's TSFs were so slowed that I think they weren't of a same model."

"The XM3 worked out better than I have thought." Kashiwagi Haruko said

"Kashiwagi, it's not the XM3 who is scary, it's Hayase. I bet that if a BETA can speak and can feel, it would undoubtedly squeal like those men just now meeting Hayase on the battlefield" Munakata said with a grin on her lips

"How's true. I would…" Kashiwagi cooed

"Shut up Kashiwagi" Hayase butted in annoyingly.

**02.46 AM (Izu Skyline) Takeru POV**

The future has changed. Last time the rebelled forces were closed to our back at this moment. But none were to be spotted now. However, we weren't at a safe distance yet. Because we were using mountain paths, we are completely at a disadvantage in speed compare to the rebel Army since they were able to using roads and highway.

The American 108th Battalion should be fine since they did tons of anti-TSF training and their firepower is a close match to E1. But, the Valkyries, I wonder if they are safe. Their mission objective is a lot harsher than last time due to the change in situation. The plan of Yuuko sensei to counter the disadvantage of our side is a reckless gambit. The first move was to secretly give the US side the advantage in time and information, let them exploit it and preempt the force of the rebel for her. With that much of an advantage, and the 66th Battalion lying somewhere in front of us, if a situation arrived when the rebels army passed the blockage of the Valkyries and the 108th Battalion, I will definitely be pushed to the worst situation. That is to escape with the US force and Tsukuyomi, leaving my squad behind. I will definitely be forced to leave Marimo and my squad to their death while making my escape with the Tsukuyomi and the idiot-trio to ensure Yuuhi's safety if such situation arise. If we were talking about cruise speed, my Shiranui and the Takemikazuchis were clearly on another level compare to the Gekishin and the Fubuki.

That wasn't the worst part yet, the US 66th Battalion leaded by Major Walken was already somewhere in the Izu Skyline by now and waiting. They are not to be trusted… Though, I have no doubt that Major Walken is a man as he appeared. He has a great sense of justice and an understanding heart. Though, his loyalty is with his homeland the America, he did not take advantage of the situation the last time. But, I can't tell anything about the rest of his comrades. The last time when we almost succeeded to stop the fighting with the rebel by having Meiya played Yuuhi's double and persuaded them. But, in the last minutes, an US Eishi shot down Naoya's aide and lit up the fighting once again. That mistake proved we couldn't trust the US force that come and help us. Among their forces, we can't tell which men belong to which factions. And thus, it is better to be safe than sorry. Yuuko sensei ordered, trust no one.

Therefore, the Valkyries mission this time wasn't just to slow down the enemy but to completely stop them from their pursuit for an amount of time. We can't afford to let the rebel pass through and let the US force using such an excuse and took us with them. I don't know what they plan to do with us afterward once we entered the vicinity of the US Fleet. But even if worse come to worst, I still have my two trump cards. Even if the whole 66th Battalion was to point their gun at me or if I made the whole US 11th Fleet my enemy, I do not doubt I would remain unscathed without a scratch on my Shiranui. But, there were time and place for their use, they weren't meant to be used for such outcome originally…

**02.55 AM (Old Atami City Ruin)**

Scratch that. Hayase swore. To think that reckless of a performance she did only manage to buy the Valkyries some tiny 10 minutes. It meant they still have to defend this place for another an hour and 10 minutes. She wasn't sure if the enemy commander is a natural hot head or he just getting desperate due to the distance in the platoon that secure the Shogun is getting further and further. Perhaps, if she did another reckless stunt against that new platoon of Shiranui that come to the rescue of the scouting unit, they might pause for some more minutes and think before advancing to the city. But scratch that, what done is done. And she wasn't sure if she could take about that combine force of 25 Shiranui to begin with. Currently, both the E2 and E3 have detached to their specific destination. E2 is heading toward Hayase and Kazama way while E3 is heading toward where Isumi and Munakata laying ambushed. With their force divided into two, Hayase has full command of the Valkyries responsible for protecting the city while Isumi directing an ambush against E3 when they head toward Izu Skyline.

"Aaaah, what should we do, I don't think they will retreat at this rate." Hayase joked with a subtly perturbed voice.

"Ara, what should we do? I can't handle masochists that well. Hayase, are you sure they are not your type?" Munakata snickered.

"Mu-na-ka-ta, what do you mean?" Hayase gritted her teeth while looking the red head displayed on her HUD.

"Eh? So you don't into S&M? I am surprised. I thought you are definitely into it for sure with your personality." Munakata said with an innocent look on her face.

"What did you say? Get out of you Shiranui, we need to talk" Hayase growled

"Uwa, sorry Hayase, I can't handle pain really well and I am not an M either"

"Mu-na-ka-ta, you are so dead" Hayase slammed her fist into the screen after seeing her friend exaggeratedly headshaking.

"Okay, stop. Stop bullying Hayase. Concentrate on your post, 03." Isumi said

"03 roger that"

"Valkyries. Recite your creed" Isumi ordered in a commanding tone.

"Achieve your mission with all your might. Despair not till your last breath. Make your death count" Hayase recited in harmony with her squad.

"Good. Do not hesitate for a second. We fight to ensure the survival of the entire humanity as a whole, not just a community. Trust in yourself and your friend."

"Roger" once again, the Valkyries replied in unison.

"Suzumiya, begin the countdown. Valkyries, prepare for battle."

"Roger that"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Suzumiya Haruka has long begun her countdown since the rebelled main force entered the city "…10, 9, 8, 7, 6…"

The enemies came in waves. They were using the Arrowhead 01 formation while flying high to avoid being ambushed like the scouting unit. But, that was just what the Valkyries want.

"…5, 4, 3…"

"They are flying a tad too high; can you make them fly lower Kazama?" Hayase asked in a joking tone

"Roger that" Kazama calmly answered and pushed several button on her external command board.

"…2, 1, 0. Commence firing" Haruka commanded

A volley of guided missiles immediately released toward the stunned troops. They did expect an ambush but they have never expected to see the city installed with an AA (Anti Air) system at all. Even for the rebelled force who plan the coup d'état carefully, they didn't expect the Shogun would evacuate from the capital alone to avoid the fighting in capital. That was supposed to be the same for everyone else. But, for some reason, the defenders of Atami city seemed to saw through that entire event as if they expect to have a fight against the rebel here. The whole city were heavily fortified with dense layers of AA system from god know when.

The haunted city abruptly transformed into a giant display of fireworks. Atami city was immediately engulfed in a hellish inferno and completely drown in the noise of gunfire and explosions. Many missiles were shot down airborne before they could even claim their targets, but about 65% of the missiles weren't. The rebel force's formation was immediately destroyed to iota within seconds. TSFs that were too slow in reaction, incinerated in mid air like giant balls of fire as the missiles struck home. The rest of the surviving TSFs immediately scattered and swooped down to the ground like a swarm of locusts and started shooting down the rain of missiles with every bullet they have.

"Kazama, release chaffs and give them another volley of missiles" Hayase mercilessly ordered

"Roger"

Immediately, the whole city was covered a coat of smoke. That coat of smoke only become increasingly denser and thicker with every second passed. Countless of simultaneous deafening explosions were heard together with gun firing noise as the second volley of missiles entered the layer of thick smoke. TSF in the midst of thick smoke struggled shooting down the incoming missiles due to zero visual display. TSF escaped the layers of smoke through the sky only to have themselves fresh target for the second volley of missiles. The rebel Army were forced into a situation where they either continued to recklessly charged through the city or retreat and regroup or stayed and take a shower of missiles.

"Girls, let no one escape that wall of smoke alive" Hayase ordered while clenching her control stick tightly. She doubted that the rebel will retreat. Simply put, they have no choice but to break through if they want to claim the Shogun in this race against time.

"Roger"

"Kazama, continue the bombardment and manually control the turrets at from point C2 toward J2. The rest, set on automaton mode. Asakura, stay here and cover her"

"Roger"

"Takahara, Kashiwagi follow me"

"Roger"

Afterward, the war cry of the Valkyries flooded their transmitting intercom as a platoon of black Shiranuis and Eagles recklessly broke through the smoke and boosted toward the city hall.

**03.02 AM (Izu Skyline) Takeru POV**

The battle in the Atami city has started a moment ago. Takeru is using the rear most camera of his Shiranui to observe the fighting. At this distance, he can't see anything though. Only fire, smoke, explosion and explosion could be seen in that direction. The gun fighting and explosive noise has become subtly audible due to the distance but, he could still hear it. The Valkyries are making their stance against a force of three Battalion worth of TSFs in that direction. 'Please be safe, please be safe.' He muttered those words inwardly for a long period of time while matching his Shiranui movement with the rest of his squad mates.

"This is 00 to all units, a detach unit from E1 has broke through the barricade defense of the US 108th Battalion and heading toward Hiyakawa Toll booth ruin through Old Nakaizu City. It is unlikely that they will catch up with us with this speed, but remain on alert. 00 out."

Damn, the rebel force broke through? It is madness that those rebel Eishis could break through the 108th Battalion. That Battalion was made of Strike Eagles and Raptors, it is rather unthinkable that anyone could pass through their blockage at all with the insane cruising speed of those two types of TSF. It was either that those rebel Eishis were extremely skilled or that was intentional… Never mind, this is not the time to think about this. It doesn't matter; they won't able to perform a pincer on us at this rate without E2 and E3 support.

"Shirogane…are you all right? You appear unwell." The girl sharing the same cockpit with me asked

"Eh? Ah…I'm sorry. I'm fine." Apparently, Yuuhi seemed to notice my uneasiness... She is as sharp as I remember.

"I see. Worry not for me and raise the speed" came Yuuhi's order

"Ma'am." Did I subconsciously slow down? Maybe, it is true. "Your Highness, are you sure you all right? Chief Yoroi told me that you haven't sleep a wink since the coup began."

"…He noticed it…? You need not worry. I am perfectly fine and I am quite familiar with piloting. Even if it's in name only, I am the supreme commander of the military" Yuuhi calmly answered

This girl's mannerism is just similar to Meiya. They are way too identical in personality and appearance. They both exuded a strong aura of being responsible, kind and noble. The way Yuuhi endured her discomfort put other's welfare above her own is exactly like how Meiya behave normally. But, if someone knew the both of them long enough, they may notice there is a small different. Even though both of them have a noble aura, Meiya gave me an image of a samurai of the old with her bravado, gallantry and her sense of responsibility. Just thinking about the image of Mitsurugi Meiya, I could somewhat link her beauty to a traditional Japanese Katana. On the other hand, Yuuhi is subtly softer in her mannerism, which makes her befitting to the role a sovereign queen or princess in medieval era.

"So…was that purple Takemikazuchi your personal TSF?" I asked knowing full well the answer.

"Yes…So you know of it. Then I take it, Mitsurugi Meiya is in your squad?"

"Yes"

"There was something I wanted to ask of you Shirogane. That Takemikazuchi ought to have been procured for your squad…why can I not see it here?"

"Well…when Meiya saw that TSF, she said she didn't want special treatment, and wouldn't use it…"

"…is that so…?" Yuuhi whispered.

Then she smiled in a lonely voice "Uhuhu…That's indeed like her. I do not believe that she has ever once accepted a gift of mine… If I may ask, what sort of person is she day-to-day?"

It's sad. Now I think about it, I once had such a conversation with her. I can't imagine how much both Yuuhi and Meiya have to go through to be separate from birth. Even though, they aware of each other and long to meet each other, they remained unable to.

"That girl can be really strict on herself and stubborn at times, but she's strong and always thinking of other people before herself. I and everyone in the squad respect her a lot. She is very dedicated to her duty and very responsible. She thinks more than anyone of us about the squad's overall well being...Though, she kept too many problems to herself, she could have share it with us. But other than myself, I don't think she has ever let anyone else notice that… And I really respect her for that strength she has." I narrowed my eyes and spoke as truthfully as possible. "She is really amazing…But, I hope that she could afford to be nicer with herself one day…"

"Shirogane, she must depend on you a great deal if that is how she seems to you. From what I heard, she would never allow others to discern such weaknesses of hers."

"No…It's just that people around often told me that I am too rude and ignorant. Maybe that was why she doesn't have to put her guard up around me."

"Just as Yoroi said, you are indeed a strange one…uhuhu" Yuuhi weakly chuckled as she said that.

"No…please. Do not listen to that strange man. I am not always behaving strangely… No, I mean… I am not a stranger at all… Wait, if I phrase it like that, you may misinterpret it … Excuse me Your Highness, could you pretend to forget what you just heard?"

"Uhuhu…You are indeed a mysterious man just as Yoroi described"

Urg. As I thought…it backfired…She must have an impression that I am another weirdo like that old spy now…

Talking about strange, I have just noticed something strange myself. We have made it to Kameishi Peak…but we haven't met up with the US 66th Battalion yet. We supposed to meet up 10 minutes ago just like it was in the last loop. But for some reason, I haven't seen anything within the vicinity of my radar yet. Though it was completely useless due to the EMC system of the Raptor and Strike Eagle, unless they are really near, otherwise, we can't see anything with our radar. I hope nothing bad is going to happen…

**03.19 AM ( Old Atami city)**

Hayase screamed into her headset as she chopped down a stray Shiranui passed by. "Kazama, activate system FIT (Fake ID trackers)"

"System FIT, activated" Kazama keyed in several command with her external command board while shooting down an Eagle escaping the wall of smoke. "1st LT. Hayase, the enemy has destroyed the turrets at C2, D3 and E3. We cannot hold the flank at this rate."

"Set all the turrets on automaton mode and join us with Asakura at C5"

"Roger"

"Haruka, account the enemy casualty for me"

"This is Valkyries Mum; E2 confirmedly lost 37 TSFs. E3 confirmedly lost 41 TSF."

"Girls, heard that? We are losing to Captain Isumi. What are we waiting for? Let's the hunt begin." Hayase encouraged the squad with her usual competition.

"Roger that"

With the FIT system activated, the rebel force is now extremely confused with all the sudden appearance of enemy IFF's tracker appear on their HUD, including with fake seismic reaction appear on their radar sensor. It was as if Battalions worth of number TSFs suddenly materialized out of nowhere and have them surrounded. The Valkyries immediately resume the hunt using their planned guerilla tactics while seizing full advantage of the enemy confusion.

"12 Shiranuis and 18 Eagles spotted at C7, everyone get into their position." Hayase ordered the moment a group of rebel TSFs appear in front of her Shiranui. "Takahara and Kashiwagi, you two secure this position and laying ambushed for me."

"Roger that"

Then Hayase abruptly compelled her grey Shiranui to charge toward the platoon of mixed TSFs head on.

Quickly react to Hayase reckless charge, the platoon immediately released a hail of bullets toward the grey Shiranui. Nimbly like a sparrow, Hayase twisted her Shiranui out of the barrage and swooped down across a skyscraper building to avoid the incoming barrage. In her HUD, the enemy TSFs divided into elements and chased after her Shiranui while raining their suppressive fire across the main street.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Piranha 01 to Shark 01, bogey 01 sighted. I repeat Bogey 01 sighted…" the Piranha Wing commanding officer reported to his leader. He has just spotted the matching IFF UN Shiranui who trashed the entire Manta unit that came to scouting Atami's city hall.

"I repeat, we have spotted Bogey 01, requesting backup..." He tried to contact with both of his HQ and his superior, but it seemed that both of those options didn't work out as he expected. Only static and buzzing noise answered him through his earpiece. "Bugger it." He cursed. This hell hole is under a heavy Jamming, none of his transmission to his HQ and superiors seemed to work so far. The furthest distance of a communication line is 40m at best. That was why he and his platoon glued closed to each other like magnets to maintain the communication line. Worse, his radar showed at least 50 of the enemy IFF in vicinity. His surviving platoon just disabled 20 of those fake ID tracker transmitters, but there are still many more. He can't really tell how many of those are real and how many are fakes at all. If he made a single mistake now, without a single doubt, this whole platoon will be wiped out in a matter of seconds, not minutes. The enemy has completely outsmarted and has his troops trapped.

"06, 11, 15, 17. You four head back to the city entrance and report the situation to HQ. Request to break through the city at point C5. That's our best bet to get out of this situation. The rest, stay with me. We will now respond to the enemy bait. Work in elements and watch out for ambush, we will buy time for our troops before we can get the communication through."

"Roger"

"Everyone, maintain a safe distance from Bogey 01. That one is a bad news. Our objective is to buy time for our friends and focus the enemy's attention toward us. Understood?"

"Roger"

The double wing formation of 26 TSFs immediately gave chase while raining bullets at the grey Shiranui. As long as they maintained a safe distance and held up the formation, not even the death god could do them any harm.


	18. Chapter 17:War on two fronts (2)

**Chapter 17: War on two fronts (Part 2)**

**December, 06 2001, 03.27 AM (Old Atami city)**

Hayase was shaking. However, it is not the kind of shaking when one overflowing with competitive spirit. It's also not from excitement like when she has first fought against her equal in that SSS course either. If anything, that shaking is the best proof that she is but a girl and a human. After all, 26 TSFs is gluing to her back like hungry leeches and had their gun muzzles locked to her Shiranui. A continuously 15 minutes zigzagging through the city while avoiding harassing fire from 26 TSFs was no ordinary feat, if Hayase was to make a single error, here Shiranui would undoubtedly reduce to scraps.

The commander of that Group of TSFs is as expected a veteran in term of anti-TSF battle. He smartly deployed a double wing formation to chase after Hayase's Shiranui while preventing his Group from being ambushed and at the same time avoid a direct confrontation with Hayase herself. This proves that he has already understood why the Valkyries didn't clean up his confused troops even with all of the advantage they had. In other word, he probably sensed that the Valkyries was short in manpower compare to the rebel. Therefore, he tried to buy time for the rebel army to regroup for a direct confrontation with the Valkyries at their weakest defense.

It was obvious to Hayase that the enemy commander wanted to buy time for his allies to regroup while using this Group as both a bait and a scouting unit. Whenever Hayase tried to shorten the distance between her Shiranui and the pack of hungry leeches for a close quarter confrontation, she was always denied by intense suppressive fire from the rebels. If only she could somehow miraculously appear next to those offenders, she will definitely break that double wing formation apart with her piloting skill and the superior mobility provided by her Shiranui and the XM3. But that is if only she was somehow able to suddenly shorten the distance.

Hayase quickly formulated plans to put an end to the chasing game of cat and mouse. The best answer to break the stalemate was but an effective ambush. However, the defenders of Atami City couldn't afford such luxury with their limited manpower. Even now, Kashiwagi and Takahara were hunting down the four TSFs that try to reconnect the communication line with the rebel HQ at C3. Kazama and Asakura were preparing for an ambush at C5 for any rebel TSF that try to take advantage of the weakest link in the Valkyries's defense. Therefore, in this kind of situation, Hayase couldn't just herd this pack of blood thirsty leeches gluing to her back toward her friends since it would possibly lead to even more haywire situations.

"Must I do it alone?" Hayase silently asked herself while gripping her control stick tightly. If it wasn't for the silicon membrane that gloved her hands, the control stick would be completely drenched in cold sweat by now. Against a force of 2 platoons worth of TSFs, she could hardly do anything alone by herself. If she made a mistake, only doom awaited her friends since she is currently the commanding officer of Atami city's defenders. But whether Hayase wanted to do it or not, it was up to her trusted Shiranui and her skills to make a miracle now.

"This is 06 reporting. One of the retreating Shiranui broke through our ambush and currently making it to C12. Requesting permission to chase down the target" Kashiwagi's voice abruptly transmitted to Hayase's earpiece.

"Deny. It's too risky to chase after it that far. Meet up with Kazama and Asakura at C5 according to the plan" Scratch it. It is getting worse. Hayase silently cursed while glancing at Kashiwagi's worried face on her HUD.

"Then at least let us assist you…" Takahara said

Hayase clicked her tongue and ordered "Denied, quickly go back to C5 and prepare a defense line with Kazama. I will be there soon after I finished taking care of these persistent guys."

"…Roger. Take care 1st Lieutenant"

Once again, Hayase could only hear the roaring sound of the jet engine and the disjointed gunfire. Sighed outwardly, she shook her head dejectedly after her kouhai's faces disappear from her retinal display. How would she love for someone to help her out and ditch those blood thirsty leeches gluing to her back? If only the Valkyries had more manpower, surely Hayase has already ordered an ambush to get rid of those TSF chasing after her back. But, it won't do the Valkyries anything good if they scattered their force now when the rebel could push through C5 when they finish regrouping. Of course, logically, this is almost a suicide strategy that Hayase who happen to be in charge of commanding the Valkyries squadron B, currently doing a solo baiting against 26 TSFs. But it's not like she has a choice or anything. Most of the sentry turrets at block C were wiped out a few moments ago, and block C just happened to locate right next to the National 135th Highway. It gave the rebel plenty of advantage if they want to break through by force. Besides, if any of Valkyries members aside from Hayase, Captain Isumi or Munakata tried to do this kind of solo baiting, their chance to survive is definitely not just close to zero. It's undoubtedly zero.

"Do you know? Girls don't like guys who are too persistent" Hayase sighed once again at the rebel TSFs, didn't care whether they heard it or not while manually switching her rifle magazine to HESH (High Explosive Squash Head). "It's gonna cost you big this time"

The grey Shiranui suddenly increased its speed while maneuvering in NOE (Nap-of Earth) flight mode. Hayase flew so low that her Shiranui's feet are barely centimeters from the ground, leaving a small trail of dust.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piranha 01 instinctively sensed a change in the UN Shiranui's movement. It wasn't just another lofty maneuver to evade his troop's constant barrages. The UN Eishi was undoubtedly up to something. Piranha 01 stared at his HUD only to see the area the rebels were leading to is thick of the enemy's IFF signal as usual. As expected, he could only but rely on optics. However, he couldn't tell whether the grey Shiranui was herding his troops to an ambush site or she was feigning an ambush in order to ditch his troop from the chase. But, even this is an ambush, as long as the rebels evaded the first lock-on; the ambusher will immediately lose their advantage the moment they squeezed the trigger. Moreover, he would even welcome an ambush in this situation. His troop was after all currently acting as both a bait and a scouting unit. Until his underlings informed the HQ his plan, the more enemies he drew out, the better.

Responding to the change of the UN Shiranui, the rebel TSFs increased their speed accordingly while shifting their side wings from the center unit to anticipate any kind of surprise attack from both sides. The double wing formation instantly transformed to a shape of a swooping down eagle. At the same time, the center vanguards pushed forward and sent intense barrages of 36mm shells at the grey Shiranui while giving their wing units the space for maneuvering.

Then, the UN Shiranui suddenly redirected the bearing of its Jump unit's nozzle and slightly changed its altitude. Its feet now are touching the ground to leave a large trail of dust and spark behind. While spinning around with its metallic feet on the asphalt road, the grey Shiranui momentarily melt into the newly created trail of dust.

The rebels immediately responded by intensively depleting their magazines at the shadowy figures of the UN Shiranui in the trail of smoke. Then, they were surprised. A gigantic ball of fire blasted off sky high from where the UN Shiranui last seen with an ear splitting explosion.

"Scatter" Piranha 01 barked out an order through his mike.

The chasers immediately twisted their TSFs and scattered from their current flight path avoiding the unexpected explosion. Piranha 01 was confused at his retinal display. There is just no way that the UN Shiranui would go down that easily. Beside, his troops were using the 36mm shells. This kind of shell wouldn't able to incinerate a whole TSF that easily unless the shells score a direct hit right onto the reactor or the fuel tank which are both sheltered by the thickest layer of armor.

Another ball of fire blasted off from the same site within the next seconds. The trail of dust which was previously blown away by the explosions was immediately replaced by a thick layer of black smoke.

Unable to comprehend what just happened, the rebels halted their TSFs while hovering in mid air, pointing their riffles at the explosion site. The enemy's IFF marker has now completely disappeared from their radar sensor. It could only mean that the grey death god was out of the game…

Before Piranha 01 could issue an order, several warning of infra red locked to his troop's TSFs detected.

"Enemies…" Piranha 01 warned while forcefully propelling his TSF out of the firing line.

The rebels reflexively dodged the lock-on and the unexpected volleys from the unknowns as ordered. Without wasting any seconds, they quickly aimed their rifles at the offending sources and returned fire. Several explosions followed, indicating that the rebels have claimed their targets. It wasn't a tough fight as Piranha 01 expected. Because the offending targets displayed on his HUD weren't TSFs but… sentry turrets.

Then, an awkward silence descended. Only the sound of the jet engine of the rebel's TSF reverberated within the vicinity along with some small explosion from destroyed turrets.

Was this the trap that the UN Shiranui has in mind? Piranha 01 immediately dispelled that fleeting thought. Why did she do that? A new question came up in the confused mind of Piranha 01. There is no reason for her to self-destruct or rather let the rebels claimed such an easy kill. Those sentry turrets could never take on TSFs without supporting fire from other TSFs. That UN Eishi who piloted the grey Shiranui must have to understand that reality painfully well. Simply put, only a BETA or a TSF could take on a TSF. The trap with some feeble sentry turrets directed at his group's TSFs wasn't even worthy to be called a trap.

Therefore, if anything, the grey Shiranui is still in the game and still hiding in that layer of black smoke. Even during the emergency evading maneuver to avoid the barrages from those turrets, Piranha 01's eyes were still gluing to the explosion site, anticipating for any movement from the supposed to be KIA grey Shiranui. He has yet to turn his eyes away from that site for even a millisecond. Because, there was just no way could he buy such an outcome that his target which labeled as Bogey 01, could be shot down so easily and furthermore in such a lame manner. After all, from the report of the surviving Eishi, that Shiranui singlehandedly took out a squadron worth of TSF in lesser than 3 minutes. Moreover, it was the same Shiranui that resiliently evaded all of the barrages coming from 26 TSFs for the last 18 minutes. The possibility for that UN Shiranui to be taken down in such manner is basically a titanic zero.

Then, without waiting for the black smoke to disperse, Piranha 01 pointed his rifle at the explosion site and poured a hail of 36mm volley. His bullets cut through the thick smoke and made Swiss cheese out of the asphalt road. Piranha 01 didn't care whether his bullets missed or not, he continued to rain lead randomly at the explosion site.

Then, a small orange mushroom grew out of the dark smoke only to disintegrate within milliseconds. The scale of that explosion is tiny and incomparable to its predecessor. The HUD of Piranha 01 momentarily displayed a deformed and charred metallic object which look like a Supplemental shield when the explosion briefly blown away the layer of smoke. However, the traces or rather the figure of the grey Shiranui couldn't see anywhere in that explosion site. Like a phantom, the grey Shiranui has totally melt into nothingness together with the black smoke covered it.

**03.33 AM (Izu Skyline) Takeru's POV**

I am getting more nervous as time goes by. It wasn't because there are enemies chasing after us. It also wasn't because all the fire, smoke and explosion in the direction of the Atami city either. The main reason for my nervousness was the fact I haven't met up with the US 66th Battalion yet.

Yuuko sensei has the US's CIA informed the Shogun escaping to this direction even before the rebel, Imperial Army and the UN Army. Therefore, that US 66th Battalion must have wait for our coming an hour ago and supposed to meet up with us some 30 minutes ago. However, the reality wasn't what I and Yuuko have expected. If only I could connect to Yuuko sensei now and get more of the information of the whole situation, I wouldn't be this anxious…

"Multiple TSFs at 3 o'clock. They are coming over the ridge" Marimo suddenly warned.

Damn! E1 shouldn't catch up with us yet. E2 and E3 were both still held back by the Valkyries. This is probably a new local rebel troop which unrelated either to E1, E2 and E3. Damn! What the heck! I can count 18 Eagles from the display on my HUD. How did such big group get this close to us undetected? Did they turn off their main engine to avoid detection from our radar? But even so, how is it possible that they could guess our escape route so spot on?

"00 to all units, you are clear to engage. All units return fire at will. Keep 06 safe at all cost. But, do not attack them first. They can't afford the risk of attacking us directly" Marimo ordered.

"Roger"

Darn it. I am getting more and more anxious. This wasn't supposed to happen with the US force still fighting around in the area. Where the hell these guys coming from?

"To the UN army and Honor Guard commanders. We mean you no harm. Repeat. We mean you no harm. You must halt immediately. Your current action is a grave violation of Japan's national sovereignty" a man's voice broadcasted through my earpiece in an open channel.

The enemy's Eagles are approximately 500m away from us now. I could barely see their shape in the darkness by maximum zooming the Shiranui's camera. What the…? For some reason, I have goose bump just by looking at those kites…

There is something just so wrong about them that my hands are sweating cold sweat and chill is running down my spine. It was an extraordinary chill, an extremely unpleasant feeling. What is it that makes me feel so unease? What is going on…?

"1st Lt. Tsukuyomi. You have to intercept them immediately, those guys want to assassinate Her Highness" Before I knew it, I have already called upon the Royal Guards.

"What are…?"

"Shirogane, it's …"

Marimo and Tsukuyomi seemed want to say something. But, I quickly cut in before they can finish "There is no time to explain. Their equipment packs are completely messed up. They are all Blast Guard and Sweeper loads. No matter how you think about it, if they want to secure Her Highness, it has to be the Vanguard or Interceptor set if they want to avoid directly harming Her Highness. These troop's equipments on the other hand provoke a full scale gun fire with their ballistic capability. Their equipment weren't meant to capture but to obliterate anything within their range."

"…" Tsukuyomi grimaced when she listened to my explanation. Then, immediately, she ordered "Blood 01 to all Blood units, proceed to intercept the enemies"

"Roger" the voice of the idiot-trio rang through the intercom.

Without wasting a second, the Royal Guards which hitherto covered our back broke away from the formation

The unknown man's warning voice continuingly rang through my intercom once again "I repeat. We mean no harm. You must halt immediately."

Paying no heed to the enemy's warning, Tsukuyomi and the idiot-trio swiftly plunged toward the enemy squadron of Eagles in their Takemikazuchis. Sword in right hand, rifle in the left, four Takemikazuchis bravely propelled through a distance of 300 meter in lesser than 15 seconds with max thrust.

I could only pray that my intuition was wrong. But… it was completely unnatural for such group leisurely laid here waiting for us without having a fight against the US troops and the Imperial Army in the region. Furthermore, a whole unit which was loaded with only Blast Guard and Sweeper packs is completely unrealistic. Besides, any of the missile packs mounted on both shoulder of those Blast Guards are more than enough to decimate a whole squadron, they weren't meant for some capturing operation. If those guys are truly worried about Yuuhi's safety, they will definitely avoid triggering a gunfight against our squadron at all cost. However, with the firepower and ballistic capability of those Blast Guard and Sweeper packs, a full scale gunfight is undoubtedly unavoidable. And unlike the dogfight against those two idiotic unknown Eagle in Hakone, that time I was alone. It was easy for them to throw suppress fire and pinpoint my location without hitting my Shiranui's cockpit and potentially harming the Shogun. Therefore, the enemy's priority definitely wasn't the Shogun safety. If anything, it was exactly the opposite. Those Eagles wanted Yuuhi assassinated.

When the distance between the Royal Guard and the unknown enemy reduced to approximately 100 meters, the black Eagles furiously sprayed volleys of 36mm shells at the charging Takemikazuchis with deadly precision. As expected, those Eagles probably had their firearm assisting reticule locked to the Takemikazuchis when the Royal Guards started breaking away from our formation. It was a standard approach in any anti-TSF battle to get a first lock-on on the opponent, staying mobile and firing from range as opposed to get close with no vanguards in the formation.

But, because the volleys were precisely aimed, they were also easy to predict and evade. The four Takemikazuchis effortlessly sidestepped just by lightly shifting their thruster nozzle while aggressively retaliating with their own volleys.

The Eagles scattered and then immediately assumed the Wing-3 formation, obviously intended to bypass the Royal Guards using advantage of their number. However, it seemed that such an unoriginal and standard method was within the calculation of the Royal Guards, the four Takemikazuchis dispersed accordingly and directly clashed with the enemy TSFs, having no intention to let the enemy TSFs slip through them. The speed of the Takemikazuchis was so fast that the Eagles could barely keep up with their speed or even locked their reticules to them.

The Royal Guard then valiantly clashed against the black Eagles head to head without a single bullet scratching their armor despite they have just plunged through a squall of lead. It was so ridiculous of a scene that it was as if the enemy's shells evaded the four Takemikazuchis. In a spit second, the distant gun fight suddenly turned into a full scale close quarter melee as the two opposing forces collided. Immediately after the sound of metal clashing were heard, four Eagles crumbled to the ground, resigned to gravity with their bodies cleanly sliced into halves across the torso.

Mercilessly dragged their blade out of the fallen Eagles in harmony, the Royal Guards continued their charge against their nearest enemies with blinding explosions at their back. Before the first four balls of flame could even disintegrate into the atmosphere, another four Eagles buckled down to gravity almost at the same time, suffered exactly the same fate as the first four Eagles.

It was insanely fast. It hasn't been 10 seconds after the two forces engaged; yet eight combatants were out of commission in that brief time span. This wasn't even a fight. It was completely a one side massacre. Without melee weapon equipped, those Eagles could never hold themselves in a close quarter combat against the Takemikazuchis.

Still, the remaining black Eagles were completely unfazed by the fate of their deceased comrades, sped up with max thrust toward our squad's direction. At the same time, two Eagles with Blast Guard pack at the rear released all missiles on their shoulders when they pass through the four Takemikazuchis.

The landslide victorious momentum of the Royal Guards was immediately halted as the four Takemikazuchis desperately struggled to evade and shoot down the incoming projectiles. If the two rear guard Eagles didn't recklessly unleash their missile packs at such close distance, the Royal Guard would have no trouble dealing with those missiles. But, those missiles were released at almost point-blank distance. Nobody could anticipate that those two Eagles would actually release their missiles at such distance, risking blowing away their own allies and themselves at the same time.

Missiles and shells ripped through the air. Deafening explosions furiously shook the whole atmosphere. Metal fragments wildly blasted off through all directions. Within seconds, a blindingly furious inferno descended and sealed off the whole area where the Takemikazuchis were fighting a moment ago. Satisfied with their work, the black Eagles stopped spraying lead at that giant cage of flame and headed straight to our squadron's direction at max thrust.

Nobody could survive that kind of attack… is what everyone must think inside their head right now; including my squad mates, Marimo and the unknown enemies in their speeding Eagles. However, that was if those TSFs which were caged under that tempest of explosions were anything but the machines bearing the name of a war god and their Eishis were anyone but Tsukuyomi and the idiot-trio.

Suddenly, the red inferno was torn apart. A crimson Takemikazuchi cleaved the red wall of flame into two with its melee halberd and immediately launched after the pack of Eagles. In split seconds, three white Takemikazuchi tore away the inferno in a similar manner as the crimson Takemikazuchi and started plunging after the enemy's Eagles.

As I expected, the four TSFs belong to the Royal Guard were unharmed… that is if people could consider some scratches and damage on the armor of those TSFs as unharmed. Anyway, the chance for those four Takemikazuchis to be struck down under that cage of missiles is almost close to zero. Why? The spec of those TSFs bearing the name of a war god frighteningly outdoes any other Japanese TSFs in existence. The raw power output, cruise speed, mobility, turning speed, acceleration of a Takemikazuchi outruns even that of my Shiranui by a huge margin. The Takemikazuchi is a colossal monster alone just by considering its own basic capability. Furthermore, the Eishis of those monstrous TSFs were Tsukuyomi and the idiot-trio. Even the word strong wouldn't do them any justice. Not even I have the confident to win an anti TSF battle against any of them. Last but not least, those four Takemikazuchis were further buffed with more mobility than they capable of with the installation of the XM3. With all three factors above added up into the equation, the situation that the Royal Guards were struck down in that cage of missiles is but a fairy tale.

Surprised by the reappearance of the four Takemikazuchis, the rear most Eagles immediately turned back, released the rest of their missiles in addition with a furious barrage of lead, hoping to stop the Royal Guard from the chase.

Expecting that kind of reaction from the Eagles, the four Takemikazuchis dexterously evaded and split into groups of two while continuing their chase from the direction of 7 o'clock and 5 o'clock of the enemy's TSFs. The volley of missiles was unable to catch up with the insane cruising speed of the Takemikazuchis; they harmlessly whirled through the air and completely missed their intended targets.

Suddenly, two of the rear most Eagles incinerated into balls of flame for some unknown reasons. Next, another two Eagles eerily wobbled and swayed, as if drunk. One miraculously managed to regain its balance after its right shoulder bust into orange color flame. The other wasn't as lucky, it heavily crashed to the ground head first with its abdomen exploded.

I cannot tell anything for sure at my position, but it seemed that the Royal Guards have hit those Eagles with armor piercing and explosive APCBCHE shells (Armor piercing capped and Ballistically-capped high explosive) or something similar, judging from the swaying movement and condition of those fallen Eagles. However, that isn't important. The problem is that I couldn't even see when the Royal Guard fired at those Eagles with their rifles. Did they shot those Eagles when they were caged under that storm of explosions? Or did they shoot at the same time they avoid the second volley of missiles? Just how monstrous their skill could be…

The pack of Eagles immediately responded by dividing into two groups. One group of four Blast Guard pack mounted Eagles heading straight toward our direction while the other turned back, trying to stop the advance of the four Takemikazuchis.

Then, two Eagles mounted with the Sweeper pack furiously charged at the Royal Guards while wildly discharging barrages of lead with rifles on both hands. It was as if their Eishis went berserk, the two black Eagles plunged straight to the evading Takemikazuchis without any intention of dodging the return fire of the Royal Guard.

Once again to my surprise, as if unconcern of the safety of its allies, the Blast Guard Eagle with its inflamed right shoulder released every projectile in it left shoulder pack. A volley of missiles mercilessly ripped through the atmosphere, heading toward where the four Takemikazuchis and the two Eagles in Sweeper Pack were engaging.

No tactic can be used twice against the Royal Guards, even the most non-standard one. The crimson Takemikazuchi sank into a crouch dash posture, barely dodge some 120mm bullets of the enemy Eagles by a hair breadth. Then, violently stamped on the ground, sending debris and dust erupted into the air, the blood like color Takemikazuchi magnificently shot through the air with its thruster flare up brightly. Fearlessly plunged at the berserk Eagles without caring at the 36mm bullets hitting against its armor, the crimson TSF of a war god brutally executed a twin front kick on charging Eagles. Twisted and shaken uncontrollably, the berserk Eagles feebly submitted to the might of the crimson Takemikazuchi like squashed flies, sent flying into the air, toward their ally incoming missiles. Instantly, another chain of simultaneous of blinding explosions flared up a whole area like a small sun as two Eagles were mercilessly skewered by their ally's salvo of projectiles and exploded into smithereens.

The lone Blast Guard Eagle that just has outrageously killed its allies was stunned for a second due to the unexpected outcome. Then, it pointed its rifle at the crimson Takemikazuchi that seemed to struggle to regain balance. However, before the Eagle could squeeze the trigger, its assault rifle violently exploded along with its left shoulder and its jump unit. The Eagle could only shake, wobble and resign to gravity while staring incredulously at three bypassing white armor Takemikazuchis. Then, the last image that the fallen Eagle could see was a furious blade of the crimson color Takemikazuchi hacking its torso apart.

Without any further resistance, the Royal Guards quickly resumed chasing after the rest of the enemy units. As expected, even with a late start, they are gaining speed on the enemy. They will probably catch up with the enemy in lesser than one minute.

"You are clear to fire. Do not let them approach 06" Marimo ordered when the distance between the remained enemies and our squadron reduced to 340 meter.

"Roger" My squad mates replied in unison and immediately set their gun muzzle aflame, sending a furious volley of lead toward the approaching enemies.

Because there is hardly any obstacle blocking, we easily prevent the enemy's approach with the intense suppressive fire. The enemies were visibly struggling to dodge our barrage and attempt flanking our formation. The best they could do from their position is retaliating with their assault rifles and maintaining their distance. For now, we are safe from the threat of the projectiles. The effective range for those missiles is around 200 meters, include the kind of battlefield we are fighting on, their effectiveness even reduce further. Thus, unless the enemies got that close, they won't release their projectiles easily.

This is more like a three way chasing game rather than a confrontation. The Royal Guards chased after the Eagles. The Eagles tried to flank us while we are running toward our planned goal, waiting for the Royal Guards to catch up with the enemy units.

The Eagles visibly have an advantage compare to our squadron with their superior cruising speed. But, we easily negated that advantage with heavily suppressive fire to prevent them from catching up and flanking our formation. On the other hand, the Takemikazuchis belonged to the Royal Guard are even several times superior compare to all other TSFs in acceleration and speed. It won't be long until this chasing game come to an end where our victory is assured.

Then, the four Blast Guard Eagles did something nobody expected. They released all of their missiles toward us.

"Everyone, moving toward the direction of 10 o'clock" Marimo sensibly ordered.

Immediately, our squadron changed from our intended flight path to avoid the incoming projectiles. It seemed the enemy unit's last effort was futile. At such a distance, those missiles won't able to catch up with us. Besides, I can see no place for ambushing in front of us with this kind of clear terrain.

What the…? Was it my imagination or did those missiles just act strange for some seconds?

"Heat seekers" warned Marimo in a clearly perturbed voice "Shoot them down"

Damn. We have been had. Immediately, mimicking Marimo action, our squad started discharging every shell at our disposal toward those missiles that gaining speed on us.

Those enemies which fought against the Royal Guards weren't equipped with heat seekers. They were just plain missiles which mean for artillery bombardment with their capability is clearly inferior to these heat seekers in term of range and deadliness. The enemies totally deluded us with a fault sense of security.

Shells, fire and metal fragments danced as the rain of heat seeker met our shells. We scored several hit at those heat seekers and created explosion after explosion. But, the number of those heat seekers is clearly more than what we can handle. They are gaining speed against us while the enemy Eagle using this chance to closing in. Those heat seekers will probably get us in anothe seconds or even lesser than that.

Not even the emergency random evasion function of the XM3 could work against those heat seekers when they latched onto us. Even if we managed to dodge the initial trajectory, the heat seekers will not hit nothingness, they will remain on locking at us for we were the only heat sources in vicinity. This is bad. Those projectiles are an immense threat by themselves. Including those approaching Eagles, we might not make it until the Royal Guards arrived at this rate.

My heart pounded so hard that I could easily imagine there was a drum of some sort inside my chest. Somebody has to do it. Marimo? Her Gekishin is too slow for that stunt. The girls? Not sure they will able to pull it through. This mean…

"Your Highness, please brace yourself hard" I tensely muttered to the girl who currently sharing the same cockpit.

I didn't have time to glance at her or wait for her reply. This is no time for that. Even if she said no to it, I probably still do it anyway... This is a gamble. I don't care anymore if I might get court martial and executed after this. Only I could do it now.

Yanked the control sticks wildly, I compelled my Shiranui to a sudden brake while canceling the boost jump in mid air. Immediately, my Shiranui fell behind and dropped out of the formation.

"Shirogane…"

"Takeru…"

Marimo and my friends seemed to say something… but it only fell into deaf ears. All of my attentions were focused at the projectiles which displayed on my Shiranui's HUD. Charging at those projectiles, my trusted Shiranui and I stared at those heat seekers that coming straight toward us without paying any attention toward my mentor and my friend's screaming.

Adrenalin pumped into my blood and time extended. Still continuing to shoot down as many heat seekers as I can, I watched all of the merciless projectiles slowly shifting their goal toward my Shiranui. It was only a fleeting instance but it seemed like eternity. They have all locked to my Shiranui.

Then, when the distance between us was something 14 meters, I forcefully made my Shiranui dived to the ground in full throttle like a grey meteor with its jet engine busted in an iridescent color. I have suppressed the combustion reaction of the jet fuel in the Shiranui jump unit for a while now. Such act made the seemed to be motionless Shiranui achieved a max thrust even without some preparation time. However, the sudden change in G force made me and the girl who sharing the same cockpit nearly passed out as each and every cell in our body was screaming in pain. The amount of G force momentarily displayed to my retina was absurdly something like 37G.

Paying no attention to the heat seekers followed me from above; I quickly elevated my control stick and forced my trusted Shiranui to perform a steep climb when it about to hit the ground. For an instance, dust violently erupted and I can see nothing displayed in my HUD when my Shiranui used it legs to stomp the earth in order to correct its posture. My Shiranui then shook violently as if there was a giant hammer hitting its back when most of the descended projectiles were unable to make such sharp turn and plunged into the ground.

Withstood the furious explosions that tried to devour us alive from the back, my trusted steed magnificently rift off the coat of dust and smoke in the surroundings. Visual was instantaneously restored. Four Eagles were sighted. Without wasting any second, I plunged toward the four stunned Eagles with my trusted Shiranui in a NOE flight max thrust.

The enemy units were visibly shaken from my crazy action. Three out of four Eagles even forgot to fire their gun at my charging Shiranui and the only shooting Eagle even shot out a 120mm shell to some empty space behind of my Shiranui. Without letting such precious chance to go waste, I unhesitatingly plunged straight at the frozen Eagles.

It took the Eagles nearly 3 seconds to thaw. They then started shifting their muzzle away from my squadron and pointed at my Shiranui instead. It's however too late for that. I immediately blasted off the head of the nearest Eagle using a 120mm APCBCHE shell without bother aiming. The headless Eagle immediately submitted to the impact and was forced to a backward full flip in the air.

No, it is only a half flip. The headless Eagle then clumsily crashed into its ally, tumbled to the ground with the other Eagle.

Using the recoil from the rifle, I twisted my Shiranui to a small spin, avoiding a collision against one untangled Eagle. Then, I smashed my rifle like a club against the head of the bypassing Eagle, having no other choice since it's already too late for a Battou now and the enemy's gun muzzle was already some centimeters in front of my Shiranui's cockpit.

A ball of flame escaped from the rifle of the bypassing Eagle, discharging a 120mm shell toward my Shiranui almost at point blank. Luckily, it grazed off my Shiranui left shoulder armor with a trail of white spark as the untangled Eagle was brutally sent to a backward half flip, suffering from the blow of my rifle.

Immediately before the last Eagle could get a clear shot out of my Shiranui, I wrestled the helplessly flipping TSF at the remained Eagle with a shoulder throw, fully prevent it from taking any hostile action. Then boosted my Shiranui to the right side of the last Eagle using its ally as a shield, I executed a spin kick to the exposed back of the Eagle intending to smash its jump unit.

The kick connected. But, the impact wasn't what I expected. It was too light. The enemy's jump unit wasn't anywhere being smashed. The enemy Eishi somehow managed to boost his Eagle forward to avoid the kick just in time.

However, I didn't care whether the last Eagle dodged that kick or not. It more like that I don't have the time for something trivial as that. Even the impact of the kick wasn't what I expected, that kick has enough power to make the Eagle lost its balance and force it to a desperate crash-landing on the ground. But, it's not like I have time to finish it off. Instantly, I dashed toward the Royal Guards with full throttle while throwing away my damaged assault rifle at the landing Eagle, delayed it from shooting at my Shiranui's back.

Just when I flew some 10 meters away from the pack of Eagles, my Shiranui's sensor detected multiple infra red lock by the fallen Eagles.

"Stupid… evade immediately…"

I can't help but muttered to an open channel.

The Eagles seemed not fully understand what am I talking about. They continued to lock their shooting reticule on my Shiranui. Damn, I don't care anymore. This is another gamble. Without caring whether the enemies will hit me or not, I recklessly stomped hard on the throttle to boost my Shiranui with max thrust straight at the Royal Guards.

Immediately, my Shiranui's rear camera went white for a moment and my Shiranui even shook a little. My Shiranui however wasn't shot. The place where I engaged with the Eagles was distorted with a raging chain of blinding explosions. The enemy Eagles were completely devoured by their own heat chasers and blasted off into metal fragments.

"…Told you…stupid"

I slammed my fist at the screen in frustration.

"Told you…"

**03.38 AM (Old Atami city)**

"Phew, I can't believe it worked" a blue head mumbled inside her Shiranui's cockpit while watching the pack of rebel's Shiranuis hovering in mid air and searching for her whereabouts.

Hayase didn't expect the stunt she pulled against the rebel TSFs work out so well. Certainly, none of the rebel Eishis was able to see through that magic trick that she pulled. But, that magic trick wasn't without some cost. She lost her own Supplemental Shield, some sentry turrets. Hayase's Shiranui was damaged in several joints and armor parts. The condition of her Shiranui couldn't label as unharmed no matter how people look at it. The left wrist armor was partially destroyed. Left shoulder showed signed of inflamed. Left torso was also obviously suffered from burn. Left leg armor was slightly deformed. If the left portion of the UN Shiranui's head unit was also damaged, it would become the first Two Faces in Muvluv universe.

That stunt Hayase pulled however wasn't anything elaborated. It was rather adlibbed with whatever she had. The HESH shell she loaded wasn't meant to hit any of the enemy's TSFs. Using the layer of dust as a smokescreen, Hayase shot the HESH 120mm shell at her Supplemental Shield unknowing to everyone else at the scene while turning off her IFF signal. The reactive armor layer of the shield blasted off the explosive inside the HESH shell sky high immediately the moment the shell hit the reactive armor. During the time the enemy TSFs were forced to take evasion maneuver to avoid the explosion, Hayase plunged her Shiranui through the inferno to a dark corner nearby while releasing another HESH shell at the Supplemental Shield once again to draw the enemy's attention to the explosion. Then once all the enemy's attentions were focus at the sentry turrets, Hayase moved her Shiranui out of the vicinity.

However, this stunt would never work out if the enemies Eishis paid attention to their radar sensor. If they had, the seismic reaction would even give away Hayase's location to them instantly. Since the rebel Eishis intended not to be fooled by fake signals of the FIT system by relying on optics rather than seismic sensor, they ignored most of the seismic reaction detecting from their radar. And that mindset helped Hayase a great deal in successfully performing her magic trick.

"Why don't you guys just withdraw? You have lost more than 35% of your fighting force already." Hayase silently sighed while looking at the enemy TSFs displayed on her Shiranui's HUD. She knew it was impossible but she just wanted to complain. Anyway, the Valkyries just have to maintain the defense line for another 20 minutes and they will be done with this operation.

Just when Hayase started relaxing, some signal flares were shot up into the sky. Judging from the position, it was fired somewhere outside of the Atami city. This meant these signal could only belong to the rebel.

"1st Lt. Hayase, a group of more than 40 TSFs are heading toward C5." Kazama reported with an anxious look on her face.

"... Use the rest of the guided missiles to stop them if you have to. Let none pass." Hayase solemnly ordered while looking at the TSFs which chased after her earlier. Those TSFs turned back and were currently speeding toward C5. This is bad. If these 26 TSFs regroup with the main force, only hell awaited. She couldn't let it happened. "Kazama, sorry. You will command the battle in my place for now. I have 26 TSFs to deal with"

"Roger that" Kazama replied.

"The rest of you focus on making good use of the new OS for evasive maneuvers and stay alive." ordered Hayase.

"Roger that. Take care 1st Lieutenant" Hayase's kouhai saluted in unison.

"No kidding. Who are you talking about?" Hayase snickered lightly while doing her best to hide her anxiety. "This is a walk in the park for me. I can kick these guys's ass in just 5 minutes. Stop worrying about me and do your job properly."

"Roger that" the girls replied in unison once again

Once again Hayase could only hear the sound of the jet engine of the approaching TSFs. The Valkyries only need to defend the city for another 20 minutes. But, this maybe the longest 20 minutes ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Piranha 01 was heading toward C5 with his troops after detected his ally's signal. It's clear to him that the scale of advantage is slowly tipping to his side. Even his group failed to take down the grim reaper, the method that the grim reaper used to escape his troops solidified his main doubt about the unknown enemies he was currently facing. They were clearly short in number compare to the rebel army. If it wasn't the case, the enemy would definitely send some forces to assist Bogey 01's escape or established an ambush to take advantage of his group confusion in the mean time.

It was regrettable that he lost track Bogey 01 aka the death god herself. The thought that such a monster was still on the loose somewhere in the city unchecked right now sent chill to Piranha's spine. The UN death god was a monstrosity who could easily wreak great havoc to the rebel both in morale and in fighting forces. Even her manner of escape struck fear into the heart of the rebel troops. It was eerily unexplainable and extremely bold. Even the rebels didn't know what she did, but the female UN Eishi clearly caused explosions using reactive armor of her Type 92 Supplemental Shield in order to make her escape. What kind of person would take the risk of take a shower of bullets in addition with a point blank explosion to escape? There is absolutely no guarantee for her to survive that kind of condition, let alone making the escape after that. That person is either a suicidal freak or extremely bold and confident in her own skills.

An explosion shook Piranha 01 personal Shiranui and snapped him back from his deep though. On his retinal display appeared a silhouette of a death god rocketed through the sky with a blinding explosion at her back. An ally Eagle's marker at rearmost disappeared along with the explosion. Then, dust and debris erupted as a Shiranui and an Eagle next to the disappeared Eagle heavily crashed down on the ground with fire furiously danced on their Jump unit.

"Scatter" Piranha 01 ordered as he leveled his gun and started shooting the grey grim reaper.

The remained rebel TSFs immediately scattered and mimicking their leader action, frantically spraying slugs at the death god. But, the grey death god was much faster. The grey UN Shiranui that supposed to be in a middle of a rocket boost, suddenly canceled its momentum while plunged itself at the nearest rebel Eagle within its reach. The unlucky black Eagle was utterly panic stricken. It immediately revert its Jump unit's nozzle, trying to run away as far as possible while desperately discharging a volley of 36mm shells toward the death god hoping to delay its inevitable death. Its resistance was however entirely futile.

The death god easily dodged the furious barrage with a barrel roll and approached the desperate black Eagle with a full throttle max boost. Immediately, the death god swiftly cut the assault rifle in the hand of the rebel's TSF into halves. Then, glued to her terrified counterpart like a magnet, the death god used the unlucky Eagle like an improvised shield against barrages of shells aimed at her back.

Shells danced, struck, exploded and mercilessly ripped the improvised shield in the iron hand of the death god to shreds. The black Shiranui was broken, tattered and full of holes in just an instance.

It took the rebels fully three seconds to stop their firing. Either the IFF firearm assisting system kicked in and locked their firearm or the rebel Eishis manually stopped their shooting. But alas, it was already too late.

The black Eagle weakly limped in the iron grip of the death god. There were totally no indications of any life sign from the broken Eagle. The death god then indifferently tossed away her broken shield and let it be victimized by gravity.

The earth shook, debris and dust furiously erupted to the atmosphere as the black Shiranui lifelessly crashed to the ground and flattened several building in the process.

"Withdraw… I will not give chase. But if you still insist fighting, I won't be merciful" the death god coldly announced through an open channel.

Hayase gambled. There is just no way she could take on the remained 24 TSFs head on just by herself. This is entirely a bluff, a huge bluff, and a psychological attack aimed at the rebel Eishis. Reckless it was, but she didn't have another choice. She can't let this group joined up with the rebel main force. Whether she could prevent this faction of 24 TSFs to regroup with their main forces or not, it depends on how the rebels react to this bluff.

**03.45 AM (Izu Skyline) Takeru's POV**

Is there anything more dreadful than being ostracized and criticized by the Royal Guards, my mentor and my own squad mates? There's none, isn't there? That reckless stunt against the heat seekers and the enemy Eagles earned me a severe lecture from both Marimo chan and Tsukuyomi san. Of course, I didn't expect to be showered in praise and congratulation or anything. But, even so, this earful of scolding wasn't what I expected either. It was extremely hellish. Every word stabbed my heart thoroughly. Every glare crucified me to my cockpit's seat. It was however the only natural outcome that I received something likes that

It's a matter of priority that even when worse come to worst, I should have prioritized Yuuhi above everything else. So the most sensible action I should have taken was to boost my Shiranui away from my squad and let them became the targets for those heat seekers. But, I didn't. I who in charge of protecting the Shogun, recklessly broke away from the formation, took on the enemy's greatest trump card and finally stormed through the enemy's rank with the Shogun still inside my machine….Well, if I was to be court martial due to that action, only execution awaited me no matter what.

I will not surprise that if the Royal Guards have Yuuhi changing her seat to someone else's TSF in the next stop to resupply. Judging from my earlier craziness, it's rather extremely stupid having me remained as Yuuhi's coachman and personal guard. So, Yuuhi will probably share the seat with me until the next resupply.

On a side note, I have to endure non-stop chastising from Marimo and Tsukuyomi san for that recklessness of a stunt for a full 5 minutes immediately after the incident. The first question they asked was "Shirogane, is Her Highness all right?" The moment I answered it, came their full-of-love lecture

"Do you even know the severity of your action?"

"What you did was outrageously reckless. You could have Her Highness killed before the assassins could do her harm"

"How dare you defied my order and did something like that?"

"Is your brain rotten?"

Etc

It was a full 5 minutes of torturing until Yuuhi's gentle voice came to my defense like a relief rain after suffering centuries of drought. "Please forgive him for that. He should have realized his mistake by now and besides, I wasn't harmed. We should move on instead of wasting time here arguing." Thanks to that, the fury of Marimo chan and Tsukuyomi san subsided or rather they pretended to act that way.

It is only now that I am fully able to understand the severity of the incident just now. Some of us could have been killed during that process. Considering Marimo and Meiya's personality, if I didn't jump to those heat seekers, it would be them who acted that way. They are the most likely to jump out and make themselves attraction for those projectiles so we could escape unscathed. But, if considering the mobility and speed of their Gekishin and Fubuki, they probably won't able to survive it. And the Royal Guards were simply too far to help us dealing with those heat seekers. That incident could have end in a different way if I wasn't recklessly pulled out such a stunt.

But then, I am really intrigued about the identity of that group of assassins. The US ALTERNATIVE V and the UN collaborators wouldn't want the Shogun dead no matter how much I look at it. Securing or taking the Shogun hostage is a more preferable option for those factions. Besides, if this group of assassins was belonged to the faction of ALTERNATIVE V or the UN army, I would have known long time ago with Yuuko sensei's help. It means that there are another enemies hidden behind this coup d'état who wished to eliminate Yuuhi. But, it's rather intriguing that there is actually someone benefit from Yuuhi's death rather than having her hostage.

But the thing bugged me the most is the reason why those assassins blatantly showed off in such fashion. It was like they trying to say "Hey, we are gonna kill you guys. Come, try and stop us" with their equipments. Even someone as stupid as I am could see right through their cover; Marimo chan, 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi and everyone else will definitely saw through that. Forget about their speech, it was probably just a guise to make them look like the rebel Army.

Therefore, I can't really tell whether they really want to assassinate Yuuhi or not. It was like they tried to put up a failed assassination to frame the rebel army instead. But then, those heat seekers just now could have completely wiped out our squadron… they were genuinely life threatening. This whole stuff smelled fishy. It was like whether they succeeded or failed in killing Yuuhi, whoever orchestrated this plot would still benefit the same way. Damn it, if only Yuuko sensei was here…

"Shirogane, are you all right?"

Yuuhi's worried voice immediately derailed my train of thought.

"I am… fine, Your Highness." I almost faltered for a moment. "How about you, Your Highness?"

"I am fine as you can see…"

"Is…that so…? Oh yeah, I almost forgot… I am really sorry about my earlier behavior. You must be extremely shocked… It was…really unbecoming of me as your escort and guard…"

"You should stop worrying about that... Actually, thing could have been uglier if it wasn't for your earlier action"

"Thank you… Your Highness." I replied sheepishly without knowing how to answer.

Forget about that group of assassin, I could investigate into it later after this coup d'état is over. Now I have to focus on my objective and keep everyone safe. Another 25km and we will reach Hiyakawa Booth ruin. But still, no sight of the US 66th Battalion. Something just isn't right. At this rate, we might have a head-on confrontation with a detached force of E1 who previously broke away from the barricade by ourselves. Worse, those Fuji elite corps who went ahead to open the part for E1 may already have the Hiyakawa Booth under their control… It's unlikely to be so since our squadron secretly using this escape route without telling the Imperial Army. But, I wasn't so sure about it either. Those assassins we engaged were clearly waiting for us. It was like they know exactly which road we were using.

**Author note: A bizarrely reckless couple beyond any logic was born in this chapter. The playful berserker who supposed to command a squadron took upon the role of dealing with 26 TSFs all by herself to protect her squad mate's flank. The clown who was entrusted with the safety of the Shogun did something so crazy that anyone in his squad would probably never forgive him. Speaking of craziness and irony, this couple is certainly a match made under the heaven… cough (definitely not, definitely not). **

**Next chapter preview: Alfred Walken will grace us his awesome debut into this coup arc "Muhahaha, Hero always comes late."**

**Thanks for reading and supporting as always. I also want to say my gratitude to those who spotted out my mistakes in previous chapters. Gonna fix them really soon. **


	19. Chapter 18:War on two front (part 3)

**Chapter 18: War on two fronts (part 3)**

**4.32 AM (11 km away from Hiyakawa Booth)**

"Will they be here?" Takeru asked himself while boosting his Shiranui across the mountain range.

When he said "they", he obviously referred to the rebels. He was expecting to meet them very soon once his squad arrive Hiyakawa. Takeru and his Yuuko sensei has changed the events of this coup d'état by a great deal. To prevent unnecessary leak of information to the enemies, squad 207 even cut off their transmission to Yokohama base in order to avoid the possibility of the enemy may intercept it. Furthermore, the escape route was leaked in a time frame that it would give Takeru all the necessary advantage that he need to play his cards right. Due to that kind of intentional leakage in information by Yuuko sensei and the old spy Yoroi, they were able to manipulate the UN Army, the US 11th Fleet, the Imperial Army and even the rebel army to act according to their plan.

However, as time passed, there were so many things that simply went beyond his speculation. That group of assassin that he engaged a while ago has clearly struck his confidence hard. They were able to evade through the barricades of the UN army and the US 108th Battalion unnoticed. Worse, they even laid waiting for Takeru's squad to approach them. Whoever those assassins were, they were clearly informed about Takeru's movement and that of the US army.

And since those assassins used the guise of the rebel army, it wouldn't hurt to let the rebel army informed about the escape route of the Shogun. This meant they have already leaked the escape route to the rebels. In this scenario, the assassin's suspicious track will be perfectly covered with all sorts of movements of the unwary rebel army. Everyone will assume that those assassins were a part of the rebel army and the rebels will be blamed for everything. Therefore, it wasn't overcautious to assume that the rebels already arrived at the Hiyakawa Booth and preparing a pincer attack at the moment. Their travel routes were obviously more convenient for speeding with highway terrains compare to Takeru's travel route.

Matching the boost jump timing with his squadron, Takeru cautiously watched the surroundings for any hint of an ambush. His retinal display however showed no such thing. Only ally's markers appeared on his radar and there is no trace of any sort TSFs in the surrounding area. However, the look can be really deceptive. The local terrain was of course mountain range. Therefore, both optics and radar sensor function of a TSF could be easily fooled in such kind of terrain. It was so easy of a job to camouflage and hid squadrons of TSFs away from being notice. The radar scan could also easily be nullified with some type of EMC measurement.

Takeru's plan has mostly gone haywire due to the unexpected disappearance of the US 66th Battalion and with the unexpected appearance of those assassins. Because of that, Takeru was shocked, but not anywhere nearly as much as everyone else. His friends, his mentor and even the Royal Guards couldn't help but doubted about Naoya's cause by now. Since the assassin took the guise of the rebel so effectively, everyone but Takeru would think that those assassins were belonged to the rebel army. And this seed of doubt in everyone heart will do Takeru nothing but trouble for him to play his trump cards in the future.

Whoever they were, the one who sent those assassins has really upset Takeru's plan a great deal. Without a doubt, the disappearance of the 66thUS Battalion was probably their work as well. Because, even if Yuuko sensei could have messed up with the CIA's information, she won't do anything as risky as let Takeru's squadron retreated unguarded. That wasn't in the plan at least.

"Beep beep beep"

Takeru's radar sensor suddenly blipped. Several TSFs were detected with the previous scan. From the direction of three o'clock, an overwhelming number of unknown IFFs appeared on the screen. They were all moving at an extremely ridiculous speed. The opponent didn't bother hiding their force.

Takeru's heart raced. This couldn't belong to the US 66th Battalion. The distance is still too far for his Shiranui's sensor to detect those US stealthy TSFs. The Shiranui's optic function has yet able to recognize those TSFs. Only the radar sensor worked. This meant…

"Keep on moving in formation. Do not slow down at all cost. 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi and the Royal Guards will protect the flank. Once we passed through the Hiyakawa Booth, we will be safe" Marimo ordered. "Fire at will if you must. Your top priority is to escape. And you Shirogane, do not repeat what you just did"

"Roger that" Takeru replied in harmony with his friends. He knew it better than anyone else that he should never did something like that in the first place. Even though the incident turned out well due to his recklessness, he in fact has betrayed everyone trust in him including Marimo, his friends and even the Royal Guards. That was however never his intention from the beginning… Though, Takeru wasn't surprise at all hearing such an aggressive order 'Fire at will if you must' from Marimo. It was supposed to be 'Do not open fire unless you were ordered' as Takeru's memory of the last loop. However, after the assassination attempt on Izu Skyline, there was no way Marimo would so readily to settle this ordeal peacefully.

On the side note, the command "fire at will" was directed at everyone else in his squad but Takeru. Because the only weapons remained at his disposal were but two combat knives and one melee halberd. He has lost a shield and a melee halberd during the fight against those two idiotic Tengu Eishis then losing his assault rifle during the fight against the assassins a moment ago. Takeru was so sure that once this operation is over, he got more than just some detentions and punishment waiting for his act of recklessness. Even if it was unavoidable, he extravagantly wasted military resource in an unnecessary manner.

Back to the topic, Takeru was about to be tested once again between the resolve to complete his mission over his comrades. Yuuhi was after all still inside his machine. The top priority remained unchanged, Yuuhi's safety.

However, there was no way that the Royal Guards could hold back this amount of TSFs appeared on the radar just by themselves. There are more TSFs than he could count. Besides, that kind of ridiculous speed of those TSFs which displayed on the radar could only belong to the Type 94-Shiranui. A whole company of Shiranui… Even if they were 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi and the idiot-trio, it would be unthinkable for them to stop that amount of TSFs just by themselves. Even if Takeru and the rest of the squad joined the fight, the result was probably the same. This kind of terrain won't promote a one-against-many fight at all. No recklessness will save his squad this time. Takeru knew it better than anyone else. Takeru immediately think about his Joker card. Should he use it here and now? Otherwise, there was probably no alternative way for him and everyone else to pass through the Hiyakawa Booth at this rate.

"To the UN army and Honor Guard commanders. We mean no harm. You must halt immediately. I repeat. We mean no harm. You must halt immediately. Your current action is a grave violation of Japan's national sovereignty" An unknown woman's voice aired on the open channel.

Immediately, several indigo color Shiranuis propelled through the city ruin appeared on Takeru's retinal display. His worst expectation came true.

"The Fuji Instructional Corp… how?" Marimo anxiously muttered

This was probably the worst opponent that one could face. The aggressor painting on the armor of those Shiranuis was the unique trade mark of the most elite corps of the Empire of Japan. The Fuji Instructional Corp was the opponent this time. Even the US army has a tough time against them in the last coup. Even knowing that these guys were the bona fide rebels, Takeru couldn't feel any worse compare to those assassins he just engaged. Completely drenched in his old cold sweat, Takeru stared at the approaching rebels. Maybe he has no other choice but to use his trump card here…

Suddenly, the atmosphere was completely drowned in gunfire sound. In split seconds, several indigo color Shiranuis scorched aflame without any prior warning. Immediately, from the direction of 11 o'clock of the rebels, multiple unknown IFF marking TSFs appeared and brazenly intercepted between Takeru's squadron and the rebels.

The speed of the newcomers was just as insane as the Fuji corps. In a single instance, the two forces deftly clashed against one another. The newcomers then quickly formed a wall and prevented the rebels from approaching Takeru's squad while pressing the advantage of their surprise attack. Out of the corner of his camera, Takeru could spot dozens of Strike Eagles and even Raptors among the force of the newcomers.

"They are finally here" Takeru softly muttered while sighing out in relief

"This is the American Army 66th TSF Armored Battalion, hurry up and get out of here. Let us handle this" a man's voice was aired through Takeru's headset fluently in Japanese.

Everyone at the scene was faltered due to the sudden arrival of their saviors. But only for a single second.

"This 207's commander, copy that." Marimo replied

"The plan has changed slightly. But keep going. We will protect your back" the man continued speaking.

"Copy that. All unit in squad 207, maintain formation at maximum combat speed" ordered Marimo.

"Roger"

Then, a familiar face was displayed through Takeru's retinal system. "To the 207th TSF armored Platoon. I am Major Walken, commander of the American Army's 66th TSF Armored Battalion. Our platoon will be your escort from here on. Alpha, Delta Company and the 108th TSF Armored Battalion will buy us some time holding back the enemies."

"I was saved by you once again" Takeru kept that thought to himself while looking at the well built man displayed on his HUD. Then, without wasting the precious chance create by the US army, Takeru boosted his Shiranui and matched his speed with the escorts. In split seconds, the distance between Takeru's squad and the rebels expand significantly. The blazing battle ground at his back quickly and gradually became but embers. It was just as Takeru's expectation; the rebels couldn't risk harming the Shogun by recklessly force their way through the US army while firing their gun. Even if the rebels could guess which TSF is the Shogun is based on the formation, there is still the danger of hitting her by accident. And if that happens, they become the traitors. Therefore the safest way to secure the Shogun unharmed would be to surround and apprehend the whole squad and force the squadron to drop weapons.

Knowing the enemies he faced this time were the bona fide rebels who wished to get the Shogun to justify their action, they won't attack Takeru's squad recklessly. This time, Takeru was certain that his plan is proceeding to his advantage.

"All units maintain formation at maximum combat speed and synchronize your boost jump to 180 seconds interval. Also, from now on, the 207th TSF Armored Platoon will be under the command of my 66th Armored Battalion." Major Walken ordered.

Since the highest ranking officer is obviously Major Walken, it was better for him to assimilate the top chain of command in order to avoid confusion in ordering and to speed up the procedure. That was the same as the last loop.

"We will use NOE mode after passing Fujimidai ruins. After that we will proceed to Tougasa Mountain for resupply. The Yokohama UN Army has already set up a supply point there waiting for us." ordered Major Walken.

"Your plan worked, sensei" Takeru silently murmured. His Yuuko sensei was undoubtedly a genius. Even with so many deviations, unforeseen events happened during this coup, the mad scientist's plan still proceed well. It was like she didn't need Takeru's future knowledge to begin with.

**3.43 (AM Atami city ruin)**

"Withdraw… I will not give chase. But if you still insist fighting, I won't be merciful" declared the death god.

Several seconds has passed, yet no one made a move. 22 rebelled TSFs scattered and floated in the air carefully watched the death blocking their flight path. No one has yet releasing a barrage of lead at the death god so he could claim revenge for his fallen comrades.

The left half body of the UN Shiranui was visibly damaged to some extent. This proved that even the death god herself was no one invincible or indestructible. She was after all just a blood and flesh human and her steed was just a destructible metallic machine just like everyone else. The unknown UN Eishi is but a human being and a normal girl at that. Her machine is but a Shiranui just like majority of the rebel's TSFs. Furthermore, she is all alone by herself. What is there to be afraid of? Logical speaking, there is no reason for everyone to feel scare or to hesitate against something like this. No matter what the UN Shiranui intend to do; nothing will stop the advance of the rebels. But, even so, nobody make their move against the death god. The first move to trigger the fight was silently held back for an unknown amount of time. The supposed death match became but a staring contest.

Nobody made their move or gave out any sensible order. Nobody in fact understood why none of them did that, even Piranha 01 himself who was currently in the commanding role. Whether they were shocked at the death god's craziness, recklessness or perhaps admire her unmatched bravery or they were simply hesitate due to the extremely dense and menacing killing intent in the air exude by the unknown UN Eishi, doubting whether this was just a thoughtless bravado or in fact a trap; nobody knew which it was. But everyone at the scene couldn't do anything else but staring at the death god. Her words, her present and her battle style carved both awe and fear to the lookers. The death god is such an intimidating figure. Her word and action held that much weight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"They took it" Hayase murmured to herself.

The rebel received the psychological attack just as she has expected. Her gamble paid. But… "Now, what am I going to do?" Hayase wrecked her brain to think of the next sensible action that she should take. However, nothing came up in her mind. This stage wasn't planned. This stage was just plainly absurd and illogical in any sense. It wasn't in the original plan of the defenders at all. This stage was but the adlibbing result of Hayase's recklessness and her own snap decisions. The only thing that was however planned on the stage was the fear and nervousness of fighting against Hayase herself carved deep inside the heart of her opponents. This was thankfully the fruit of her impossible feat one-against-nine at the eve of the battle. It was undoubtedly Hayase's best weapon right now.

"What should I do now?" Hayase questioned herself once again. She took out 4 rebel TSFs a brief moment ago thanks to the surprise element on her side. But now, the remaining 22 TSFs won't go down that easily. No, it was just some self-encouragement when Hayase think that she would have a hard time taking down the rest of 22 rebel TSFs. Without anyone tell her, Hayase knew it was already a miracle to survive fighting against this odd, let alone speaking about wiping them out.

"What should I do now?" Hayase need to maintain this stage as long as she can. It was probably the best outcome if she could maintain this stage unchanged for the next 20 minutes, until the time expire. No more fighting, no more killing, no further bloodshed.

Every trigger she pulled scared her. Every time she swung down her blade, she felt nothing but pure disgust. Every life she took haunted her. There was no way that she wouldn't have no remorse killing those rebel Eishis. Where on the Earth people could find a girl of her age taking human's life without feeling anything? But, she has no room for such thought right now. If she didn't kill, she will be killed. Hayase is Storm Vanguard 01, an ace of the Valkyries, she is the corner stone that lay the foundation of her friends' confidence. There was no room for her to be weak. Any single hesitation could mean her death and inevitably lead to the death of her squad mates. Any sign of weakness could lead to the failure of the whole operation. That alone was inexcusable. That alone was plainly unacceptable. That goes against the Valkyries's motto and Hayase's determination.

"What should I do now?" Nevertheless, Hayase need to upkeep this situation as long as she can, the longer the better. This was the situation where every second count.

Suddenly, the Earth shook. Various deafening explosions and gunfire noise were heard. A portion of the Atami city was then lit aflame.

"Scratch it" Hayase cursed while bitterly looking at the direction of the battleground. No doubt, the position of the prior explosions was C5. That's where her friends making their stance against the rebels. But the timing of that battle cannot be anything worse. Those explosions and gunfire noise surely forced the rebels that facing to take action as soon as possible. Hayase knew they will make their move any time soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Piranha 01 discharged a hail of bullets at the silhouette of the grey Shiranui to signal the start of the final battle against the death god anew. "Commence firing. Aim at Bogey 01 and pin her down. We need to join the attack with the remaining of our troops as soon as possible" shouted Piranha 01.

Normally, Piranha 01's decision is the most logically and sensible action in any circumstance. But, in this stage, it was however a deadly mistake.

The moment Piranha 01 pulled the trigger, he was assaulted with an extremely eerie feeling. Chill ran down his spine, his heart throbbed crazily, his lungs functioned awkwardly. Piranha 01 was suffocated with an unknown fear. He couldn't pull his eyes away from that source of fear that was charging toward him in full throttle.

Barrel roll after barrel roll, the grey Shiranui unerringly evaded all of the incoming projectiles from Piranha 01. However, before Hayase could start to relax, within seconds, her Shiranui became the target for the rest of the rebel TSFs. It was getting harder and harder for Hayase to approach the one who trigger the fight at this rate if she was forced into continuous evasion maneuvers. Despite the odd against her, Hayase still plunged her trusted partner at the intended target nevertheless. That black Shiranui who relit the fight shall not escape.

Realize the dangerous position he was in, Piranha 01 immediately moved in formation with his nearby underlings while making use of the superior number to pin the reaper down. But, the rebel formation was too scattered to begin with while the death god was simply too near to Piranha 01. There was a limit on how much they could support Piranha 01 with their suppressive fire. Each and every rebel Eishi was almost frustrated at their IFF's locking system for preventing them throwing a full auto barrage at the reaper. Their gunfire was disconnected and disjointed due to the lock of firearm system when it detected nearby allies on the firing line. None of them could get a clear shot at the death god despite have her surrounded. Instead, it was more like because they have the reaper surrounded, they were unable to shoot her down. It was completely unthinkable for everyone to have their advantage suddenly became disadvantage. But the confusion only existed for some seconds in the rebels. They quickly deployed their melee halberd while continue shooting at the nimble UN Shiranui. If they weren't able to pin her down with suppressive fire, they will do it with their number.

Fluttered in the air like a nimble sparrow, the UN Shiranui unerringly danced amidst a tempest of slug without receiving a shot. Matching her Shiranui coordinates with other rebels TSFs in a straight line, forcing them to stop their shooting, those were merely a simple task for Hayase. But, she could not let this situation developed further into the next step. The cage was getting tighter and tighter. She will be trapped in no time if this situation continues. She will go all out this time. It was time for making full use of the trump card. Neglecting the warning of her radar sensor, Hayase set her sight at her prey. Then, she plunged at her target at full throttle using a rocket boost.

The UN Eishi last desperate effort was just entirely futile. Piranha 01 reckoned. She will clash against three of his subordinates guarding Piranha 01 before she could get him. That rocket boost will prevent her from taking any evading maneuver. This meant she could do nothing but canceled the boost or simply plunged at Piranha 01 in a straight line. The trajectory of the UN Shiranui was thus already set in stone, same goes for the UN death god's fate. Once the Death god's momentum will be stop, colliding with the three rebel TSFs, she will meet her maker with her own Shiranui pinned down and the rest of the rebels fully unleash their rage at her exposed back. During that brief moment, Piranha 01 foresaw a sure win revelation. No matter what, this place will be the tomb of that mysterious UN Eishi.

But, what displayed in the reality was nowhere close to Piranha 01's revelation. The grey Shiranui was fast, almost way too fast for a regular Shiranui. It was as if it wasn't a normal Shiranui at all from any specialist's point of view. Before the first rebel Shiranui could intercept its grey counterpart, it was already left behind several meters in the black smoke of the UN Shiranui's jet engine.

However, the other two black Shiranuis were already laid waiting on the intended flight path of the UN Shiranui, mysteriously missed impaling their target. In a matter of milliseconds, they would have clashed. But, like a mirage, a heat haze of some sort, the three Shiranuis miraculously didn't collided. They were in fact passed each other without touching each other at all.

"Impossible" none of the rebels have enough time to say that thought out loud.

Everyone could barely see how such phenomenal happen. Before the three Shiranuis were about to collide, the UN Shiranui was violently flickered and swayed for a moment. But, it wasn't because the Shiranui was hit by some slugs at all. The unknown UN Eishi recklessly shifted her steed's Jump unit nozzle in a midst of her rocket boost. That was plainly unthinkable. Such command was normally rejected by the OS of any TSF due to various safety reasons for both TSF and the Eishi inside. During such state of speed of a rocket boost, if one was to make any mistake in the control, the fate of that person was already determined together with his TSF. The armor of the TSF may be fine but various delicate part of the machine will not be as lucky. Firstly, the thruster unit was at the risk of being completely destroyed due to that kind of abusing. Secondly, a single collision will snap all the joints and sensor units of a TSF apart at that kind of speed. Thirdly, without the auto balance unit in the play during that kind of maneuver, a single collision will definitely kill the Eishi inside due to the leftover inertia. The Eishi may not flew away from his seat and got smashed onto his screen thanks to the safety seatbelt, but his internal organs won't escape unscathed due to the sudden change in G-force involved. Not even the G absorbing function of the Exo suit could save the Eishi from such fate. That's why during a rocket boost, most of the control of the TSF will be locked.

But, the fact that such unthinkable thing happened was undeniable. Nevertheless, the most impossible aspect about that maneuvering wasn't because the UN reaper was able to shift her thruster nozzle during a rocket boost. It was because she was able to make full use of the wobbling and swaying momentum during such short time span to avoid the theoretically unavoidable collision against her counterparts. The movement of the UN Shiranui was precisely controlled without any error despite its state of uncontrollable drunken like wobbling. It was never touch or even grazed at the rebel Shiranuis during that brief maneuver.

It wasn't a coincident at all. Everyone knew it immediately. It wasn't a miracle at all. Everyone understood it extremely well. The reaper has this planned all along. Bold, people may call it. Reckless, others may judge. Brave, everyone reckoned. Extremely confident, nobody denied it. The UN Eishi has absolute trust in her machine and her own piloting skill. She trusted that her machine will hold and allow such demanding maneuver. She was confident in her skill that she will pull out such a move without any error. Otherwise, such maneuver could never exist in the first place. And that was how the grey bullet plunged straight at Piranha 01 without meeting any resistant on its path.

He was definitely caught off guard. But, Piranha 01 would never allow himself to be taken out in such manner no matter how surprise he was. His past trainings and experiences won't allow him. Reflexively drew out his melee halberd while boosting his Shiranui and sidestep the grey bullet in split seconds, Piranha 01 made the reaper's speed become her nemesis. Because she was so fast that she could barely control her movement the way she expected. The reaper could only slash her blade into thin air, barely missed Piranha 01's Shiranui by a few inches.

Just when the reaper was out of his strike zone, Piranha 01 pointed his gun muzzle at her back. But to his surprise, the reaper also had her muzzle pointed at him in a similar manner while canceling her rocket boost. Without any hesitation, they both squeezed the trigger at the same time.

Effortlessly evading the barrage with an inverted boost, Piranha 01 tried to increase the distance with the reaper as soon as possible. His subordinates were reforming the circle. They will cage the reaper once again from the start. Despicable, unfair, dirty… if other want to call him as such, so be it. The priority was to chase after the Shogun, not fighting against this monstrous UN Eishi. Beside, one must make full use of every advantage he has on the battlefield against an enemy. All fair in love and war.

Compare to the graceful movement of Piranha 01, the reaper's movement was rather completely unsightly. The grey Shiranui masterfully dodged every single bullets threw at it but in a clumsy and reckless manner. Wobbling, flipping, gliding, it was completely a terrible combat form. It was however rather understandable for such thing to happen. The UN Shiranui was canceling its rocket boost while at the same time stopping its leftover inertia, and during such state, it was rather praise worthy for the UN reaper to able to avoid Piranha 01's and his subordinate's barrage completely.

Before Piranha 01 could admire such perfect control of the UN reaper, he was once again shocked by what was displayed to his HUD. The moment the reaper finally regain her balance, she executed another rocket boost with her already beyond exhausted Jump unit at Piranha 01.

Compare to the prior rocket boost the reaper executed, this one was on a whole different level of recklessness. Because the time frame was completely too short for the Shiranui's jump unit to fully recover from its exhausted state. This meant the UN Shiranui won't able to achieve the kind of speed and acceleration it intended. Furthermore, at this distance and this angle, Piranha 01 will have a clear shot at the reaper without fail. No evasion maneuver will save the reaper this time. Not even with those earlier weird movements.

Piranha 01 unhesitatingly squeezed the trigger of his assault rifle and discharged a hail of 66mm bullets and an APCBCHE 120mm shell at the reaper's cockpit. At this distance, he won't miss and the reaper won't able to evade it no matter how good her control was. And his barrage claimed the target this time.

Various 66mm mercilessly struck the UN Shiranui and maimed it down with multiple white sparks on the armor of the reaper. Then came a deafening explosion and a red mushroom rose up skyward when the 120mm shell struck true. Metal fragments of various sizes violently blasted off into different directions. A broken blade flew to the sky in an arc through the growing red mushroom and then stabbed into the ground.

Looking at the glowing inferno, the rebel Eishis heaved a sigh of relief. Their nightmare was over. Finally, this time they parted with the UN reaper for good.

**4.53 AM (Tougasa Mountain)**

Resupplying. Even Tougasa Mountain was no military base, it was still possible to do so for Takeru's squad and the US Army. Along the escape route, several non-military supply points was set up by Yuuko previously at the eve of the coup d'état in order for Takeru to satisfy the plan schedule. Thus, even if Takeru's squad was to miss any military supply point on the route due to some reasons, they would still able to do so afterward to ensure they have enough propellant until they reach their destination. From the look of the situation, major of the TSF in Takeru's squadron was pretty much exhausted in propellant and it was the same for the US Army.

There were quite a few things that keep on bugging Takeru's mind. But given the rank, Takeru almost have no say in the matter. He really wanted to ask the reason why Major Walken was so late in his appearance. But, the 66th Battalion was operated in secret and they didn't actually plan to meet up with Takeru's squad in first place. The 66th Battalion's operation activity wasn't logged in the UN data base just like how the Valkyries's operational procedure. Therefore, if Takeru was to raise such a question, he will stir up quite a commotion. And thus, he could only have his mouth zipped. But, it doesn't matter. He would get the answer from his Yuuko sensei once this whole thing is over.

Takeru's group took turn to resupply. He was the first one to do so. Next in the line was his friends, Marimo, the Royal Guard and the US came last. It was normal for them to do it in that order. The operation's priority was the safety of the Shogun. That's why the coach man and personal guards get to resupply first.

"Your Highness, are you all right?" couldn't stand the silence any more, Takeru asked the girl who currently for some reason still sharing the same cockpit with him. He found it extremely weird that both 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi and Marimo chan haven't fired him of his coachman task despite what happened. He can't tell whether they were on guard seeing the US troop escorting the squad or perhaps they still foolishly trust him on this matter.

"Thank you for your concern, I am perfectly fine." Yuuhi nodded her head "But you need not worry about that. As I told you, I am quite familiar with piloting"

"Ah… yeah you did" scratching his head awkwardly, Takeru nervously spoke. Because the incident against the assassins a while ago, he felt extremely guilty toward this girl. He promised her that he would do his utmost action to protect her. Yet, his action during the incident was just the opposite of his promise.

"Is there something you wish to voice?" Yuuhi asked while gazing into the eyes of the boy

Almost flinched due to the sharpness of the girl, Takeru faltered "N…nothing at all Your Highness."

"Do not speak falsely. You are not making light of me... are you not...?"

"…" Takeru immediately realized the girl who speaking with is a sovereign of a country, not just any normal girl. She was just as adept as his Yuuko sensei in reading a person's thought. Moreover, this girl has an overwhelming present compare to his Yuuko sensei.

Watching Takeru's reaction, Yuuhi sighed. Then she said with a dissatisfy look on her face "…why are you holding back after all that has taken place?"

"Eh?" Takeru was slightly taken aback.

"Never before has anyone approached me with an attitude such as yours" Yuuhi smiled and said

Scratching his head awkwardly, Takeru wasn't sure it was a criticizing or praise. He has a déjà vu that he once having a similar conversation with Yuuhi before. But, he chose to apologize anyway "Sorry"

"It is all right. I find the sense of familiarity you exude quite comfortable. I am sure that Meiya could let her guard down around you for that reason. Would you let me do what little I can to repay you… for what you have done for the both of us?" shaking her head, Yuuhi insisted

He was quite wasn't sure if he truly did something to deserve such praise from Yuuhi or he actually being much helpful to Yuuhi. Continuing scratching his head, Takeru was at loss of what to say.

"…Am I truly unable to assist you?" asked Yuuhi in a lonely tone

"Well, I will take you up on that offer"

"Mn?" Yuuhi nodded and gestured for the boy to start speaking

"Actually, I have been thinking about my action during that incident on the Izu Skyline. I indeed feel guilty of betraying everyone trust in me, including 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi and Your Highness. But… please forgive my insolence; I actually do not regret taking such action at all. It was however deserved to be criticized of an act, but I didn't feel guilty doing that at all… I meant I felt guilty of betraying everyone expectation in me, not that I actually feel guilty of committing such act."

"…" Yuuhi was stunned and started listening to the boy's word even more intently.

"I think it was because of my own selfishness that giving me such contradiction. Sorry, it must be really confusing for you… What I want to say is…"

Takeru stopped speaking as he heard a distinguish sound. To be precise, it was unmistakably the noise of jet engine. This was the signal. It's time.

**3.51 AM (Atami city)**

Metal fragments rained down to the earth. Smoke and dust rose up to the sky. There was nothing in front of Piranha 01 that indicated the reaper was still alive.

Yet, the chill that carved inside his spine didn't subside one bit. His hair was still standing on the edge. His breathing has yet gone back to normal. Even hearing countless gasps of relief from his subordinate, Piranha 01's mood didn't improve one bit. He was still tense and alert.

A drop of cold sweat dripped down of Piranha 01's cheek and rested on his lap. Suddenly, a silhouette of a certain monster appeared on Piranha 01's HUD.

Immediately, Piranha 01 pulled the trigger of his assault rifle by reflex and slammed on the pedal throttle of his Shiranui hard. He had to get away quick.

The veil of black smoke in front of Piranha 01 was blown away as a silhouette dashed after Piranha 01's fleeing Shiranui. The shadow's speed was so fast that the inverted boost of Piranha 01's Shiranui couldn't compare to. A forward rocket boost, it was the same technique that the reaper has continuously used a moment ago.

The barrage that Piranha 01 discharged missed its intended target by a hair breadth as the charging shadow evaded with an eerie wobbling movement. No use shooting the monster in this kind of angle, Piranha 01 immediately realized in that instant. He instantly discarded his rifle and held the pre-deploy melee halberd in two hands, preparing for the inevitable melee with the undead monster.

The monster was finally in his strike zone, Piranha 01 immediately executed a diagonal cut with an impeccable timing and precision.

A chilling sound was heard and an object looked like a charred broken arm flew across the battle field. Piranha 01's slash found its target. Yet, the shadowy monster didn't stop. It continued its reckless dash, using the jerking impact of Piranha 01's slash; it then evaded the black Shiranui with a small flip. In the blink of eye, both the black Shiranui and the shadowy monster met each other back to back.

Reflexively, Piranha 01 yanked his control stick wildly to meet the monster head to head again. However, the moment his Shiranui turned back, he saw a flipping grey Shiranui pointed its gun directly at him at point blank.

A dreadful sound echoed the battlefield. Then, an earthshaking thudding sound shook the whole atmosphere. Dust and debris unceremoniously erupted into the air covered a fallen rebel Shiranui.

A broken and tattered metallic TSF hovered and stared at the rest of the rebel TSFs as if it was challenging them to attack. "Come at me", even the reaper didn't voice it. It was how the remaining rebel troops perceived from the UN TSF's stance.

The grey Shiranui was battered beyond description. Well, it couldn't even be described as a grey Shiranui anymore. The paint on its armor was completely different now. Some parts were scorched black. Some were heated in a glowing red state. Some was discolored, showing the silver color of the metal alloy underneath.

It was a wonder how the UN Shiranui could executed those insane movement a moment ago. The left arm of the UN Shiranui was completely served across the shoulder. Right arm still attached, but, a large portion of its forearm armor was completely blown off, showing various engines inside. Torso area was still intact, with the exception of various dents and holes. Electric sparks cackled throughout the area of the abdomen. Battered and ragged beyond help, and yet the UN Shiranui still hovered in mid air and pointed its gun muzzle at the rebel TSFs in an ominous manner. "Come at me" its message was made clear without being said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hayase's breathing was ragged. Her stress level obviously went off the chart according to the Eishi condition parameter. Wiping off the sweat on her forehead, she still couldn't believe that she was still alive. No, it was wrong to phrase it in that way. Hayase didn't think that her bet could turn out so well in her favor.

The second rocket boost has surely made Hayase a living target for her opponent. It was a sure hit situation. It was a frontal charge without any rebel TSFs at her Shiranui back, the speed and acceleration was way too slow, the angle too, made it a perfect clean direct hit situation. Knowing that, she bet that her opponent will aim at her cockpit in such scenario. Her opponent would never want to miss such a chance to end the battle. Thus, she solely focused on guarding the cockpit region with her broken sword arm. Her bet miraculously paid.

The 120mm shell blasted off the left hand of Hayase's Shiranui along with her blade. The super carbon melee halberd couldn't hold the impact, cracked and flew off the hand of Hayase's Shiranui. The left forearm, too, couldn't withstand the explosion, yield and incinerated during that instance along with the remaining of the melee halberd in the Shiranui grasp. However, it wasn't enough to cancel out the impact of the explosion. Even using the limb of her Shiranui as a substituted shield, it wasn't enough for Hayase to withstand such an impact. Nevertheless, the sensitivity in control function of the XM3 made the most impossible maneuvers become possible. During that kind of fleeting time frame, Hayase barely made it, turning her Shiranui sideway and miraculously evade the furious scorching torrent that was close to a breath of a fire dragon.

Afterward, Hayase was actually expecting her opponent would let his guard down after witnessing such explosion. Turned out he didn't. Since she has twice using the same trick, her enemy was more alerted this time. The moment the first 66mm shell hit her Shiranui's armor in that black smoke, Hayase dashed out using a rocket boost toward the gunfire source. The rest of the rebel was still in awe, she could take advantage of this situation to take out her prey. It was different from the second rocket boost, this time, Hayase's Jump unit had enough propellant to satisfy her demand due to the short rest. Both speed and acceleration was within her margin of expectation. However, she immediately was in a disadvantageous situation where her Shiranui was forced to fight with the rebel Shiranui in a melee combat with a broken arm and without a blade deployed. Her prey wasn't just any harmless rabbit. He was exceptionally experienced in combat, maybe even more experienced compare to Isumi.

In that instance, an image transmitted into Hayase's head. She remembered a certain move of an Eishi who could even outdo Hayase herself in term of eccentric control. He was however the toughest opponent Hayase ever fought against and probably the most unique Eishi Hayase has ever seen with his bizarre acrobatic maneuvers.

Without thinking, Hayase's body immediately reacted to the image in her mind. The control pattern of that certain maneuver which was recorded in the SSS course displayed to Hayase through memory. Grabbing the control stick tightly, Hayase calmly executed the maneuver.

The diagonal slash which supposed to hack down Hayase's Shiranui to halves was denied without using any trick. The Shiranui's left arm that was broken and charred after several explosions was used as a disposable shield to deflect the power of the cut away from the main body of the grey Shiranui. Then, everything else was already in motion. Hayase did exactly what the image in her mind telling her to. Lightly shook her control stick while making full use of the inertia of her opponent attack, Hayase sent her Shiranui to a forward slanted flip. The moment her Shiranui finished crossover the rebel TSF, her gun nozzle was already pointed at her opponent exposed back. Then, the rebel Eishi who intended to finish Hayase off, mistakenly turned his Shiranui back, making it the best opportunity for Hayase to end the fight. Her nozzle was now pointing at his cockpit instead. The fight was put to an end when Hayase squeeze the trigger. No it was actually already end the moment Hayase executed that lifesaving maneuver. Nobody could envision such kind of movement existed, much less there was someone capable of execute it. That's why, fending off against such absurdity of a movement was impossible for Piranha 01. Reckless it was, illogical it was, incomprehensive it was, but Hayase knew just how effective that irregular maneuver can be. Even Hayase herself was unexpectedly taken down in one blow when the creator of this maneuver first used it against her.

Hayase's gamble paid. Her prey was taken down. However, her Shiranui was now in no state for battle. So all she could do now was to put up a bravado toward the remaining combatants. The one that Hayase has just taken out was surely one of the commanding officer of this group since his position and equipment was obviously that of an Interceptor. Thus, taking out such an opponent, Hayase dealt quite an impact on the rebel's morale. Moreover, since that guy was the one who first relit the fight, and he, too, was the first to go down. This meant to serve as a warning for the rest of the combatants. It was an application of a psychological warfare strategy, 'Sha yi jing bai', executing one enemy to warn hundred. It was fear that crippling the rebel's morale. It was fear that stopped them from doing anything. Hopefully this tactic will buy Hayase enough time until then…

However, that was what Hayase tried to deceive herself into believing. She knew it was too good to be true if anyone would actually buy such obvious bluff. Nobody will buy this bluff for sure. Hayase could clearly understand it. Even every bluffs she threw has been working so far, this bluff was different. With one glance, anyone could tell that Hayase's Shiranui was in no condition for battle. With a quick scan using the self checking OS, Hayase could see clearly that her steed was in no shape for another battle at all. All she could see after the checking was red color of exhaustion and stack of warning and error notices. Majority joint parts were already in bad shape. The remaining right arm of her Shiranui would definitely break in no time in its current condition if Hayase was to push another battle. Auxiliary power dropped significantly to optimal level. Left Jump unit was damaged and at risk of being overloaded any time. In conclusion, another battle was obviously impossible. The best she could do right now is but put up a bravado for another 10 minutes.

However, none of Hayase's speculation came true. Several flare signals were shot upon the sky of Atami city. Hayase realized it wasn't one of her own. It was meant for the rebels instead. Looking at the color of the flare, Hayase could do nothing but heaved a sigh of relief. They were thankfully retreating signal.

The rebels immediately pulled without wasting any second the moment they witness the flare. Collecting the remains of their comrade's TSF, they hastily withdrew. At the same time, the gunfight at C5 also came to a full stop. No more explosions or shooting noise was heard.

Looking at the withdrawing troops, Hayase heaved a sigh of relief once again. Then, connecting to her friends, she asked "Kazama, what is the situation over there?"

"No casualty. The rebels are withdrawing"

"Good, I am all right as well. Now, moving to the escape route and regroup with captain Izumi"

"Roger that"

Moving her Shiranui toward the designed escape route, Hayase couldn't help but wonder why the rebels withdraw so easily.

**Author note: Uuuuu… feeling incredibly sad when someone sent me a message telling me that I am making Hayase became a Muv luv's Borcuse. No, I am not! **

**Her strategy was heavily relying on psychological warfare which was similar to general Borcuse in 'Broken Blade' and also a badass pilot to boost. Yes, I agree. But, please spare her some mercy… She wasn't a war monger and nowhere as cruel as that that Borcuse at all. It was all to show how desperate the Valkyries was in order to go through the ordeal with their limited manpower. **

**Lately, I often receive message telling me Takeru was too much a dunce despite what happened in MLA. Yeah, I agree. Worse, he was even more popular than Lelouch Lamperouge in this loop with his old charm and new appearance. But thankfully… he still loses to Orimura Ichika in term of a blockhead, he always is. Well, there was basically no cure for being a blockhead. Takeru won't understand a maiden heart at all without being told. That was always his worst quality whether it was in MLE, MLU or MLA. However, being a blockhead is still better than a cheater… Therefore, please bear with me until the end of this series…**

**Thank for reading and supporting as always.**


	20. Chapter 19: The untrodden path

**Chapter 19: The untrodden way**

**6****th**** December, 4.59 AM (Tougasa Mountain) Takeru's POV**

Just like me, everyone else in the squad has finally noticed the distinguished noise of jet engine reverberate in the air. It was to be expected, since all of our TSFs were in stealth mode. The source of noise could obviously come from none of ours machine.

With a quick scan using our TSF's radar, the source of that noise was immediately revealed.

"Friendly aircraft?" Tsukuyomi muttered confusedly sensing something wrong.

"The Imperial Army's 671st Air transport Unit? Nobody said anything about this…" exclaimed Major Walken in a perturbed voice

"Why are they here?" Marimo wondered

Without sharing data link with the base, of course this time Marimo wouldn't know anything regardless these troops. But, as I has expected, everyone reacted to the airborne allies in a similar manner like the last loop.

Then suddenly, those transport airplanes appeared on our camera dropped dozen of Shiranui around our troop and formed encirclement as they reached our supply point.

Bewildered was probably the best word to describe everyone's expression right now. Even without connect to our Yokahama base's data link, everyone in my squad could tell that these troops have arrived unnoticed and unscheduled.

"To the UN Army Commander. I am Sagiri Naoya from the Imperial Mainland Defense Army's 1st TSF Armored Regiment."

With a single transmission, everyone was stunned. Of course, I too was stunned slightly but for a different reason compare to everyone else. We were now in the hand of the rebels and in the hand of the rebel leader to be concreted, just exactly what Yuuko sense and I have in mind.

"Cease all combat operation immediately. We do not want a fight. Repeat, cease all combat immediately"

If there was a single person who unperturbed among our group at this sudden turn of event, it would be me. I am sure that even someone as unnerving as 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi will be disturbed to some extent. How could this happen? Yes, everyone must have that question in their head right now. Another 70km, we will be safely and soundly escorted back to Yokohama base with our base's fleet. Yet, we were now surrounded by the enemy's blitz.

"We have had reason to rebel and now we stand on opposing sides, but we do not desire conflict. We have come for Her Highness, who you have unceremoniously tried to take away. This is rather forceful for us, but… I propose a sixty minute ceasefire starting immediately. We offer this ceasefire in the name of Her Highness Koubuin Yuuhi. We will not break it During that time, we wish you to calmly reconsider what you are attempting to do against our country, and the situation it faces, then take the most realistic and sincere action possible. I will call you again on all channels in sixty minutes"

The content of Naoya's ceasefire speech was exactly the same as the last loop. This proved that he was still absolutely unaware of the assassination aimed at Yuuhi during this coup. Then, once again, the incident relate to those assassins will make it a tough job for me to wrap things up from here. Unlike the last loop, I don't expect Marimo and Tsukuyomi will trust Naoya's word so easily this time.

While the rest of our squad remained in their TSF, I was called to disembark and directly gathered up with Major Walken, Marimo chan and 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi.

"The insurgent ringleader appear in the front line and declares a sixty minute ceasefire... it has to be a trap. It's just too unnatural." Major Walken raised a point

"…The enemies who attacked Hiyakawa were simply meant to buy time and force you to split up your battalion" Marimo replied

"And behind them, our allies are approaching through Old Shimoda. It's not a good strategic assessment" Major Walken said

"I doubt it but… they suggest a ceasefire because there is no risk" Tsukuyomi replied

"…What do you mean?" Major Walken turned his head at the Royal Guard and asked

"Since they have jammed all possible communication and information links between TSF wired, we can only guess the state of affair behind us" Tsukuyomi said

"Are you saying our reinforcement from Tokyo have been wiped out? That the Americans in Old Shimoda wouldn't move even though our markers have vanished?" Major Walken glared at Tsukuyomi and asked with his voice clearly show a hint of irritation.

"The possibility exists" Frankly and coldly came 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi's answer

"But, it's only a guess. Most likely, they've called this ceasefire… in order to kidnap the Shogun. They would try and ambush us with foot soldiers rather than TSFs" Major Walken voiced his suspect "Considering how long it would take their infantry to march to the TSF in question, sixty minutes is an appropriate time frame."

"…"

"…"

My fear came true. Neither Marimo chan nor 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi rebuked it. They definitely would, if it wasn't for those assassins. No, in fact they did, but in the last loop. Damn, what should I do? Even when both Marimo chan and Tsukuyomi san trusted Naoya's words as Japanese soldiers, the incident on the Izu Skyline messed it up. They were both obviously confused whether to trust Naoya or not.

"Can I have a word?" I couldn't help but open my mouth.

"Shirogane, do not interrupt the Major, know your plac…" Marimo scowled.

It was obviously unbecoming of me to cut in during Major Walken's speech. I am currently but a cadet who has no voice or power whatsoever in the chain of command. My words hold no power here. The only reason I was summoned here with them is because I am Yuuhi's coachman. Therefore, I am allowed to listen to more direct and classified order.

I butted in before Marimo finished her sentence "Thank you for your permission Ma'am. I know that I cannot prove this, major, but they will uphold the sixty minute ceasefire"

"Shirogane…" Marimo glared at me. She must be surprised at this rebellious side of me.

"What make you think that they will uphold their promise?" Major Walken gestured Marimo to let me continue while looking at me and asked.

Searching the right words inside my mind, I started to speak with the strongest conviction I could mutter "They, the members of the Imperial Army promised on Her Highness's name, it is virtually unthinkable for them to changing their mind now."

"I agree. Those men and women have risen up out of lamentation for the state of the country and the position of Her Highness has been placed in. They would not dare out to shame what they have worked so hard to achieve. However, we…" 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi said while locking her sharp gaze at me

Once again, I cut in before Tsukuyomi san could finish while looking at her eye to eye "However, how do you expect us to believe them so readily after that assassination attempt on the Izu Skyline a moment ago, right? Is that what you meant 1st Lieutenant?"

1st Lt. Tsukuyomi answered me in form of a glacial glare while Marimo chan darted me an unbelievable look. They probably didn't believe that I have a nerve to taunt the Royal Guard Commander in this kind of situation

"Assassination…?" Major Walken widened his eyes and asked in an incredulous tone "Why didn't I hear anything about it?"

Turning my head at the Major, I answered "Sir, our squad retreated with our data links disconnected to the HQ as you know to prevent leakage of data. Thus, that information didn't log into the data base yet. More importantly, we came across a group of 16 Eagles who attempt to assassinate Her Highness during our escape on the Izu Skyline around an hour ago. But, I believe that they belonged to another faction who unrelated to the Imperial rebel"

"Explain it, cadet" Major Walken narrowed his eyes and ordered

You have scratched where it itched, Major Walken. I have been thinking a lot about that incident during our one hour travel. Even without Yuuko sensei backing me up with her intel, I could still make you trust me to some extent.

"Yes, sir. Firstly, those assassins were all equipped with high ballistic capability missiles in order to wipe out our squadron. Their equipments are all Sweeper and Blast Guard packs. But, those equipments give them no room for pinpointing and hunting. Those equipments didn't support chasing and sniping escaped targets in another word. Wouldn't it better if they had Flash Guard and Strike Guard packs equipped among their formation? Even with such firepower, the chance for some of us to escape their assassination attempt is not nil. Besides, I didn't see any additional ambushers or chasers along the way. It meant that they didn't mind letting some of us escape during the process. However, it was a contradiction that if they want to assassinate the Shogun Her Highness, why did they risk revealing their identity in such manner? Furthermore, with only 16 TSFs, it was absolutely reckless of them to attempt an assassination on Her Highness with such number. Shouldn't they worry about doing it stealthily and leaving no trace and witness of that crime and use a large force to have us surrounded instead? If any of the survivors in our Platoon were able to make it to the base, the footage record of that incident will cause an uproar. All the rebel's effort up until now would be for nothing. They will be condemned by the whole Japan, no, the whole world as first class criminals and traitors for such an act. Therefore, those assassins didn't belong to Naoya's faction who rose up under Her Highness's name"

"I see your point here, cadet…"

"…"

"…"

One problem was dealt. Seeing nobody rebuked that argument, I continued "Secondly, we were all surrounded here with none of our information or communication links connected to our ally. The rebels could overwhelm us any time they want with their superior in number while wiping out any evidences of their crime at the same time. But, they didn't. Instead, they propose a 60 minute ceasefire which gave them no advantage at all in this situation. Our nearby ally could easily form encirclement around us and provide reinforcement any time soon. Other than getting Her Highness's acknowledgement, I don't see why they suggest a ceasefire in this scenario. Lastly, I believe that they wouldn't risk sending infantry to capture Her Highness in this case. They can't commit such a dishonored act since they have promised this ceasefire under Her Highness name. Even if these troops worked for Naoya, they might revolt against him if he was to give out such order"

"Hmmm… for a cadet in training, you are praiseworthy." Major Walken nodded his head while looking at me as if he was evaluating my worth

"Sir" I saluted. It is only normal if even 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi and Marimo was just as astonished as Major Walken Even I was quite surprised at myself for being able to come up with those arguments.

Then, Major Walken turned his head at Marimo chan and 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi "We will uphold the ceasefire. All units, maintain your current positions. Her Highness will disembark from 06's TSF and get some rest."

"Sir"

"Sergeant. Prepare yourself for an infantry ambush, just in case. The 207th Platoon will guard Her Highness" ordered Major Walken

"…you want the cadets to be the one to guard Her Highness?" Marimo asked while doubting the order. I know it was rather absurd for any of us cadet to take such an important role. She must worry sick hearing that order from Major Walken

"…Sergeant, the Major is telling the cadets to rest while they can" 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi said while clasping Marimo's shoulder. "Major, my unit will also disembark from our TSFs and patrol the area"

"Very well. Perform your duty as Imperial Honor Guard" Major Walken nodded his head at 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi and said

"Sir" Tsukuyomi saluted and walked toward her post

Bowing down her head at the US Major, Marimo said "Major I thank you for your consideration"

Once again, nodded his head lightly, Major Walken said "The situation will only get worse. Do not disappoint us"

"Sir" Marimo saluted and then connected her intercom to the rest of squad 207th's member

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Thankfully, Major Walken, Marimo chan and 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi bought my explanation. If it wasn't the case, I might as well use one of Yuuko sensei's underhanded tricks that she had me prepared for this kind of scenario… But, thank god, they all persuaded. I need not resorting to any of those. Persuading others with hardened logic is definitely not my cup of tea, but to trick others is also not what I desire either.

I and the rest of the girls in my squad were currently guarding the area after disembarked from our TSF. It was really better for us to walking outside after several hours staying inside our TSFs. The cold breeze in the air help me feel more awake than ever while somewhat relieving some fatigue inside. On a side note, I have taken a dose of stimulant just in case. Several hours of piloting was strenuous task even for someone like me. It was rather unconvincing if I was to tell anyone else that I was affected by all of this fighting. But, it was how the rest of my squad members saw me when we were disembarked. Unnerving, headstrong, possessed the nerve of steel. I didn't quite believe it that I actually exude that kind of aura. But, that was how most people saw me. Meiya once told me that I am the center of the group, their source of confidence and mental supporting. That's why I have to be remained stronger than anyone else. That's why I am not allowed to be weak. I have to remain calm and strong until this coup end. I was the one who responsible for this choice I made.

On the other hand, once again, Naoya was pushed into a desperate fit by the Valkyries where he was forced to use an aerial assault in order to capture us. But, that desperation outsmarted any logisticians on our side whether it was UN Army, the American or the Imperial Army. Since this aerial support unit came from Atsugi Base, Naoya's troops have to crossover the UN and American navies while risking themselves get shot by our ally's fleets and Laser Class BETA from Sadogashima. Nobody could ever expect an aerial assault could be used in this kind of situation. If we considered all the factors involved in such a daring move, it was obviously Naoya who was in the disadvantageous position. Even with the help of Yuuko sensei who provided them the concrete information of our supply point in this Mountain Tougasa, it was rather unbelievable for anyone in our side that Naoya could actually capture us in such a reckless strategy. But then, this time, the rebel even had Yuuko sensei supported them from behind the scene by manipulating the Intelligence of various forces, there was nothing impossible about it. She has every single combatant, strategist on all sides dance on her hand unknowingly.

However, the most impossible about this plan is that Yuuko sensei actually willing to support me in this kind of reckless gamble. Putting oneself in the hand of his enemy was probably the most stupid thing that one could probably make. But, Yuuko sensei was actually more cooperative more than I thought in this matter. It was just like how she recklessly put our squadron of all the squadron to secure the Shogun. I had a gut feeling that aside from this matter, she definitely scheming something. Because the only reason I could think of why she would support me in such a reckless plan is but to avoid a time paradox… That's why it was impossible. Knowing Yuuko sensei personality, a schemer like her wouldn't do things in such manner without get something in return. But, still, to get ourselves captured by the enemies is a move beyond recklessness. However, this time, we were much prepared. Even we were captured by Naoya's troops, it doesn't mean we must dance along to Naoya's and this coup d'état backstage mastermind's tune. It was they who were dancing in Yuuko sensei's palm unknowingly.

"Shirogane Takeru" a cold voice addressed me from behind

"Yes?" I turned around and saw Kamiyo the 1st idiot stood behind a tree while staring at me with a glacial glare.

"Come with me. Hurry, Her Highness has summoned you" said Kamiyo

This early? It hasn't been 20 minutes since our disembarkment… It meant Yuuhi has finally decided her course of action.

"Roger" I replied and followed Kamiyo without any further question

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After following Kamiyo's footstep for a minute or two, I apparently arrived at the summoned point. Yuuhi was standing regally in an area where she was illuminated by a silver light of the moon that pierces through the thicket of leaves above us.

"Your Highness, I have return with Shirogane Takeru" Kamiyo reported while bowing at Yuuhi.

Yuuhi lightly nodded her head and said "Well done, you may leave us"

"Ma'am" replied Kamiyo as she immediately walked away afterward.

Once Kamiyo was out the earshot, Yuuhi gestured "Shirogane, come here…What is it? Be at ease!"

Scratching my head, I asked "Excuse me. Your Highness, did you have some need for me?"

"Yes... But before that, I wish to apologize. It was because of my weakness that forced such unneeded labors upon you all. Even so, placing you cadets at the heart of this affair is truly shameful of me, even if it did remove the ravage of war from the capital" Yuuhi said while bowing down her head

Faltered by the unexpected action of Yuuhi, I immediately reply "Your Highness, this is a part of our mission of the UN Army. Don't worry about it. Besides, I wasn't a good escort at all."

"You are too humble. You may have made a mistake… But, it turned out well. I thought that if it wasn't for your rash decision, the situation could have turn for the worse"

I had a similar thought. But, it would be absolutely imprudent to voice that aloud. Hearing it from the person whom I escorted is rather relieving. "Thank you for your kind word, Your Highness"

"And yet… even without the black Armored Suit and the Type-94 Shiranui, nobody would believe that you were actually just a cadet. That thought has never crossed my mind until I heard it from the UN Army's commander herself."

Crap. Darn right. My Exo suit is a black colored one for commissioned officer instead of a white armored suit of a cadet. Furthermore, my TSF is a Type 94 Shiranui of a front line Eishi instead of a Type 97 Fubuki for training purpose. I have never made it clear "Sorry for not making it clear. The supply for White armored suit for male cadet is always low. Thus, I was given the color of a normal soldier would have. And I was currently a test pilot for one of my superior's project. Therefore, I was given a Type-94 instead of a Type-97"

"I see… hearing that and watching how you piloted your machine, I now understand why Yoroi chose your TSF"

"Thank you very much… Your Highness, you said you called me here for something…" I immediately change the subject. It was fortunate that the beast sleeping inside me hasn't awakened from its slumber until now during this coup d'état. No matter how much people praise my piloting skill these days, I only feel scare. I wonder what they would think of me once they discovered how hideous I could be once I enter that trance like mode Murasame. I am hundred percent sure that if Yoroi Sakon know that side of me, my TSF would be the last thing he would let Yuuhi embarked on.

"Yes. I have something to ask of you"

"What is it?"

Yuuhi pulled out a doll and put it in my hands "… Please give it to Meiya"

"…" It was the same old handmade doll that Yuuhi gave to me last time

"This is the proof that I have spent time with her…even it was nothing but a few days" Yuuhi looked at the doll as if she reminisced of the past.

"I see…" I couldn't find any appropriate reply for that. She must feel conflicted of wanting to give it to Meiya herself… but then, once again…Meiya has never accept a gift from her.

"This is the one thing I chose to bring with me… I want her to receive from the one she has opened her heart to… if it was you, she would accept it gladly." Yuuhi insisted

"You could have called her here and give it to her in person…, couldn't you?" I asked while holding to the doll. I could tell how important this doll is to Yuuhi from the way she treat it… It was the only object that has the memory of Meiya and Yuuhi being together.

"…Mitsurugi Meiya has no twin sister and … so does the Shogun" said Yuuhi. Her voice was full of resolution except it was imbued with sadness.

No use talking about this topic as it is now… These two have long hardened their feeling in this matter. Even they have mutual feeling and understanding for each other, they would blatantly deny it despite their inner conflict. They've both been born with burdens and duties that they have to uphold for the rest of their lives … I could probably never understand this …

"…Understood, I'll make sure Meiya get this" I was even surprised at myself for able to utter those words.

"Thank you" said Yuuhi as she lightly bowed to me

"…Is there anything else I could do for you?" I asked as I put the soft doll into my survival kit

"…No, actually, I want to hear the rest of your story in which we were interrupted a moment ago" lightly shook her head, Yuuhi said

"Ah…" I would have totally forgotten about that if Yuuhi didn't remind me. But, it was quite unexpected that Yuuhi could be this persistent about it. "Where were we again…?

"You said you felt guilty of betraying everyone's trust in you, but you didn't feel guilty of committing those act of betraying everyone's expectation." Yuuhi said while looking intently at me.

"Right... I know my action was wrong, selfish, naïve… I betrayed everyone… Yet, I didn't feel guilty about that even one bit. It was already a contradiction that I who feel guilty of betray everyone's expectation actually didn't feel ashamed of committing such acts"

"Why is that?"

"It was because my own selfishness that…"

Suddenly, Yuuhi grabbed my hands tightly and looked intently into my eyes "It wasn't what I want to hear. Shirogane, you didn't feel ashamed of your action because you looked at the situation from a different perspective compare to everyone else. You feel guilty of failing to answer to everyone's trust because you know that everyone wouldn't agree to your action. Shirogane, why are you fighting? What is your goal? Say it Shirogane… Or am I really unworthy of your trust?"

Yuuhi's presence was overwhelming. Her warm and soft hands that hold onto my hands tightly gave me no room to back away. Her crystal clear and resolute irises allowed no lie.

Lightly shook my head to deny Yuuhi's previous statement, I answered "Your Highness, I have fought longer than I could even remember… I have been fighting without a goal, looking for one, found one, losing it and regained it. It was almost an endless repetition process. I couldn't tell whether I was cursed or blessed, fortunate or unfortunate… But one thing for sure, _'Human's total victory in this war'_ was always my only unchanged goal … It is still true now. It is still my long term goal now, at least… During the time I fought, I broke many precious things and loss so many invaluable things without even realize it. Only after I have truly loss them, I realized how much they meant to me. They were my treasures, my precious, everything I live for. I am willing to lay down my life protecting them any time… But, I am not allowed to do so. I could not do that. I must not do that. I have a duty to fulfill; a duty and responsibility that I couldn't let anyone else shoulder it for me, a duty and a task that I must see through the end… Therefore, I couldn't always act according to my selfish wishes ... Hearing something like that from a mouth of a cadet is rather unbelievable, isn't it Your Highness?"

I couldn't help but asked those ironic words since what I have spilled sound absolutely egotistical and conceited. How could a cadet and a nobody like me could ever in that kind of position? I talked as if I was burdened with responsibility like that of Yuuhi.

"No, it wasn't" Yuuhi's voice betrayed my scornful question. Her answer was strong, resolute and sincere "No, it wasn't…"

I couldn't tell what kind of expression on my face right now hearing that from Yuuhi. A happy smile? A crooked smirk? A sad grin? Nevertheless, my mouth must be stretching in a crescent shape. Paused for a while, I then continued my rambling "A person I knew once told me that I have outstanding skills and abilities. And one day those skills and abilities of mine will put me above other… I didn't believe it at first, I thought she was simply praising me… But, her words came true even faster than I have ever expected."

It was what Yuuhi once told me in the last loop. I don't know how or where she got those impressions from. But, she was scarily dead on. Before I even realize it myself, I was burdened with many responsibilities. "She also taught me that to stand atop other people is to bear a great many responsibilities and hand down a great many decisions. _That's why people, organizations and governments have different beliefs and ideals depending on their positions._ _When one wishes to do something, there are inevitably some who see it as good and others who see it as evil._"

"She must be very close to you, isn't she? The person who told you…" Yuuhi asked

"No, she actually wasn't." Scratching my head to hide my own embarrassment, I smiled and feigned ignorant. 'It was you, Yuuhi who told me that.' Well, it's not like I could tell her something as absurd as that. I wanted to ask her how on the Earth she came up with that question; it didn't connect to my rambling at all…

"I have met her only for a short while. And I don't even know how she arrived at those points. But, I was saved by her words many times. When my reason was crumbled, my hope was crushed, when I have lost faith in my choice and path; those words saved me. I might not able to move on if not for those words of that girl. She taught me that if I was able to place myself in different positions, then all of the different ideals, beliefs will appear to be right. She said there may not always be a path which satisfies each and every one of their wishes. And when I was in such a situation, even when I couldn't rely on what I have been relying or I have strayed from my path… I must have the courage to stand still and look back at how I arrived at where am I… Never hesitate to stain my own hands with blood, if I showed other the ways, I must never avert my eyes from the weights of responsibilities"

"…"

"But…"

"But...?" Yuuhi parroted

"I told you, didn't I? I have broken many precious things with these hands. I have broken them beyond repair… They were however my only treasures and what define who I am… But, after arrived at this point, I couldn't hesitate choosing between them and my own goal. If I was to act selfish, I couldn't bear to look at people around me. If I was to act as such, I would trample down every sacrifice I have made and everything I have fought for including people who gave me their lives believing in me… That's why I am still fighting… But I am now fighting to protect everything I love, to regain what I have loss, to repair what I have broken and to atone for my own sins. But…but, more than that, I want to seek a way to save all and satisfy all other's wishes. I don't care if people called it naïve, greedy, or foolish… No matter how uncertain and thorny this road can be, I want to see it to the end. I will betray everyone's expectation and trust in me if I must. I don't even care if I must walk this path alone all by myself. If I must stain these hands, I will. Even if I was to see as evil and be damned by everyone else, if this path could protect them, if to betray meant to protect, I will not hesitate one bit"

"Shirogane… then why do you feel guilty of betray everyone's expectation on you if you had that resolution?" inquired Yuuhi with her eyes still locked at my own. She didn't look satisfied with my answer at all.

I didn't expect that question one bit. Yuuhi can be really sharp and forceful in her own way. "…People around me were exceptionally strong, mentally and physically. They were so strong that I felt sorry of my own weakness, and yet I didn't. They all prepared to sacrifice their lives, their treasures, their love ones, their precious for a greater good. They all had that kind of resolution."

When I said people around me were exceptionally strong. I was of course referring to Yuuko sensei, the Valkyries, and my squad mates. Yuuko sensei strength was beyond description. She has that kind of resolution to sacrifice anything she has to achieve her goal, to ensure humanity survival. If she must sacrifice half a billion of the population in order to save this Earth, she will do it without hesitation. If she must sacrifice her humanity for her job, she will do it without wavering. She will feel remorse later, but only after she had her goal achieve. The Valkyries fight for to ensure Yuuko sensei's ALTERNATIVE IV success. They fight protecting their friends, families, dreams, loves and themselves. But if they need to make a sacrifice among themselves, they will make that choice with slightest hesitation. If their death could ensure the success of their operation, they will do it with pride in their chest. The girls around me were too, strong in their own way. They were willing to lay down their lives for their belief and for the sake of their love ones.

People told me that I am strong. The girls in my squad, Marimo chan, captain Isumi, and several people I have known all told me that I am strong. But, I knew more than anyone else. I am not strong at all. Compare to people around me, I am not strong at all. Meiya once asked me "why are you so strong?" At that time, I was unable to answer it, since I am only strong in the eyes of others… But now, my answer to Meiya's question would be "Because I am weak." It was neither the unbending will that I possessed nor the gift of piloting a TSF that I was blessed with that made me strong. It was neither because I have a noble goal nor I have something to protect. I am strong because I was weak. It was just that ironic. Outside, I am strong and dependable more than anyone. Inside, I am but a weak, soft and naïve human.

There was nothing more frustrated than being powerless. In this world, being powerless, being weak is a sin. Compare to Meiya or Ayamine, I was a walk in the park for them when it came to CQC. When it came to sniping, I was but a bubble in the ocean compare to Tama. If talking about survival, Mikoto outdoes me by a fair margin. When it comes to logistic, it wasn't a metaphor if people call me a monkey if they compare me to Chiruzu in term of intelligence. Comparing mental strength between me and Yuuko sensei, it was like egg and stone. That was what I Shirogane Takeru once was when I first came to this world; weak, pathetic, unsightly, powerless. Because I was weak, I loss many things, I failed to uphold many promises, unable to protect anything… That's why I-Shirogane Takeru was always living a life of a cornered animal that on the verge of despair no matter how many time I looped. That must be undoubtedly the strength that everyone has seen in me… a desperate strength of a cornered human.

The strength of people around me made me envious. I want to become as strong as them. No, even stronger than them, strong enough that I could protect them and everything that I treasure. But, ironically, the stronger I become, the more I understand of my own powerlessness. The more power I possessed, the more sacrifice I must make. Same goes for my will, I always thought that if I had a strong will, unbendable, unshakable, and indestructible like diamond itself; I could protect what I meant to protect. Yet, ironically, again and again I was proved to be wrong. Against the wheel of destiny, neither my will nor strength has what it take to protect things that I treasure.

"I am but a weak human… I am neither strong nor smart. That's why I wondered if everyone's choice was correct. I wondered if the people around me were really just as strong as I thought. I wondered if they could make those choices readily because they were strong or if it was the exact opposite. They chose to sacrifice things that they treasure and love because they were… weak. They made those choices because they were powerless and unable to make an alternate choice... I knew that there may not be a path that satisfies all and truly without sacrifice. But, I wonder if I was stronger, so strong that I could create a path such that it would satisfy all. I wondered if I was stronger I could make an alternate choice, denying and defying the might of the wheel of fate… However, I am neither strong nor smart. That's why I am not even sure that my choice was the most correct answer or not. I am not sure whether such a path even existed or it was just an unreachable dream, an ever distant utopia… But … whether such utopia truly existed or not, I want to see it with my own eyes. I want to prove that even I am but a weak and naïve human, I can defy against my own fate... Therefore, I'm putting all of my chips into this pot. Losing is not an option anymore…" I clenched my fist tightly while thinking of the price I had to pay to reach this conclusion.

"You weren't sure if the choice you made will lead to a better result compare to everyone else's. You didn't actually believe that your choices were correct. Your choice risked ruining the great many decisions and future of others. Yet, you still wish to see your path through the end even if it's mean to trample over the wish of others. That's why you feel ashamed of taking those actions while betraying everyone's trust in you, right?" asked Yuuhi

"Yes. Even if I wasn't sure if my decisions were better than others, I still wish to see such path till the end no matter what" I replied.

It was weird. I could never ever spill these words out so carelessly in front of my squad mates, Marimo chan, the Valkyries, Kasumi, or Sumika. I wasn't so sure if I could let these words out in front of Meiya who I could find best to share my thought… Though, talking this out really make me feel somewhat better. I must really bottle it up for a while. Still, I couldn't believe that I actually talk it out with Yuuhi of all the people I knew… No, maybe because it was Yuuhi that I could say those words out this easily. She exuded the aura of such.

"I see… I feel like I have a better understanding of you now Shirogane. I now understand why Meiya put so much of her trust in you …" Yuuhi smiled and nodded lightly without turning her eyes away from mine.

"Your Highness…?"

"Shirogane, I believe that I couldn't help you to answer that question. I am also not in a position to judge whether your choice is correct or wrong. You Shirogane must find that answer for yourself. Otherwise, your efforts and sacrifices until now would be for nothing." said Yuuhi as she slightly increased the grip on my hand.

"It was my choice and my responsibility." I firmly replied

Yuuhi continued speaking while nodding her head "I don't know which direction this road you chose will lead you to. I could not predict whether it will lead you to your dream or perhaps your demise. However…, if you had the resolution to walk this path, you must always have the resolution to not averting your eyes away from your sins and responsibilities as the price of betraying everyone else. You have to bear the weight of your decision and the result of your choice. Nevertheless, you should not ashamed of your choice… didn't that girl taught you that different people have different belief, when one sees a belief as goodness; other will see it as evil… But more importantly, because you are placing yourself in a position even above the above by walking this path, you must have a more resolute determination than anyone else. Shirogane, you may be isolated from people who trust and love you just by walking this path. You may have to deceive and betray them along this path. But, you must never waver; you must never hesitate to make choices that you had firmly believed in regardless the situation."

It wasn't just an advice. The words that came out of Yuuhi's lips actually sounded more like an absolute command. Each and every word held tremendous power and weight.

"Yes, Your Highness"

"One more thing, Shirogane. There was something that you have mistaken"

The serious and stern expression on the face of the girl who was grabbing my hand suddenly vanished. However, in contrast, the fire that has hitherto danced within that girl's irises suddenly flared up even more intensely.

"Mistaken…?" I couldn't help but faltered at the girl's words

As if she has anticipated my state of confusion, Yuuhi slightly squeezed my hands as her lips formed a mysterious smile.

"Yes, there was one thing that you have been mistaken about. Even if you become stronger, it won't guarantee that you will able to make a better choice or you could protect things that you meant to protect. No power came without a price or without a responsibility. Thus, power can be a device for you to attain your goal, but it can also be a shackle…"

"…"

How could I ever forget about that? Power can be a shackle… That's right. Yuuko sensei and Yuuhi were the best example for that. There were many things that only they can do because they were the one who has the authority and power… but on the other hand, there were many that even if they wished for; they couldn't due to the authority and power they wielded.

"… you understood it, didn't you Shirogane?" Yuuhi asked as she slightly tilted her head

"…I do" Those two words softly escaped my throat as I couldn't bear to continue to look into Yuuhi's eyes… If it wasn't power, then what is it? I was so adamantly thought that… Then, what was it that I have missed, what was it that I have overlooked?

"…Your Highness…?" This time, I was completely surprised by Yuuhi's behavior… She lifted my head up using her delicate hands until we saw each other eye to eye once again

"Shirogane, there were certain things that could only be created from hope. If it wasn't for the light of hope, those certain things could never have blossomed…"

I am well aware of it. It was hope that drove people to die, to fight and to live. Hoping that one's death can protect something worth protecting, one could sacrifice his or her life without hesitation. Hoping their strength can contribute something to the mass, one can fight with all he or she has. Hoping to see a better future, a better tomorrow, one could endure even the darkest and coldest time of the night to see the first light of dawn... But what does it have anything to do with me?

As if she could read my mind, Yuuhi said "However, there were also certain things that could only be born amidst despair. Even within the darkness, there were fruits and flowers that can only grow within the darkness…"

…I, too, perfectly understood it without the need of anyone reminds me… But why Yuuhi was talking about it? What does it has anything to do with…?

"That's why I believed that if it was you, it will work out in the end…"

"Eh…?"

It was a rather ambiguous statement. How should I interpret it? I am not even sure how to respond to it.

"Shirogane, do you know that you have a very sad pair of eyes? Until now, I have never seen such pair of eyes… It was as if they are painted black with despair and sadness. Yet, even it was fainted. There was a stubborn ember of hope radiates within your irises that refuse to resign to despair… I find it is very intriguing that…"

"…" Yuuhi was the first person who tells me that… Wait, didn't Meiya one told me something similar about my eyes? Well, it's not like I could actually look at a mirror and stare into my own eye to see whether their claims were real or not. But, what do my eyes have anything to do with my objective? I still do not get what Yuuhi is trying to say at all.

"Shirogane, you said your strength was that of a desperate person who were pushed into the corner, didn't you? Why did you think it was like that, Shirogane? Did you perhaps thinking that the naivety and compassion nature you possessed and are still possessing is weakness? Well, I will not argue that those emotions will hinder your decision… But, do you know why people kill off their emotion and shred away their humanity as they shoulder lives of other human? The weight of taking one's life is really heavy. It was because they would not able to retain their sanity if they were to make any sacrifice. If one continuously making such cold blood decisions while retaining his emotion, his mind would break in no time. Thus, if one shoulder light, one will not bear the burden of darkness. And vice versa, if one shoulder darkness, one shall never bath in light. But, you Shirogane didn't shred away your emotion, your humanity or compassion even as you were forced to make those tough choices. Why Shirogane? Wasn't it unbearable? Wasn't it tough for you to live on with those burdens on your shoulders and your heart? Why didn't you just cast those emotions away and saving yourself from some pain?"

"…because I am a… coward" replied I as I tried to cast my eyes down to avoid Yuuhi's gaze. But, it was all but useless attempt. I do not have enough power to averting my gaze away from the girl who sitting barely within less than a meter in front of me.

There was a significant change in the mood. Yuuhi now has an extremely displeased look on her face. Her gaze which has calmly fixed at me from the beginning now meticulously embeds at me with disappointment and anger. I will not even surprise if she is going to slap me here and now.

"Then, you are just plain ignorant or … you are really stupid, Shirogane. Isn't the reason that you didn't cast off those emotions which you see as weakness, clear as daylight? Isn't that because you…" said Yuuhi as her voice was trembled with anger.

Then, before I could bow my head and apologize without a single clue why Yuuhi was angry because of that single line; Yuuhi suddenly lowered her head and apologized "Please forgive me, Shirogane… for overstepping my boundary… it is not my job to tell you that. I do not possess the right to do that. Once again, I beg you forgiveness. Please do your best to figure it out on your own, the answer for that question."

"…" Whatever words I tried to say died down in my throat. Perhaps I have really disappointed and angered Yuuhi with that previous careless answer. But I'm more surprise at Yuuhi's continuously unexpected behavior. We were exchanging words normally a moment ago, then suddenly she was angry and then suddenly she was back to normal... What's on her mind? It's not like I understand why such a line of mine can provoke such an emotion from her. But more importantly, why did she say that she was in no position to tell me…? I could understand the reason why she said the same thing when she was talking about my objective and choice… but why now? What did she mean…?

"… Shirogane, if you think you are weak, you are wrong. I can assure you that much. You are strong"

There is no wavering, no doubt, only conviction. It was that kind of declaration. Why? Why does she put so much of her trust in me? Why can she so sure about that? I am barely able to do anything at all. I am not strong at all. If I am strong, I would not let Marimo die under my watch. If I am strong, I would not run away to my original world to escape reality hurting Sumika and killing Marimo in the process. If I am strong, Captain Isumi and Kashiwagi would not die at Sadogashima. If I am strong, I would not have to run away watching Hayase die protecting me. If I am strong then why I watched people I love died one by one unable to do anything. If I am strong, then why I pulled the trigger that end the life of the girl who told me that she loves me above anything.

I do not know what was it that gave Yuuhi such idea from reading my eye, my expression or my speech until now. It's weird. It's…just plain weird. We have just met a moment ago. We barely talked…much less spend time to understand each other. Why? No, I should have asked how she could put so much of her trust in someone … much less someone like me.

"You are one who has understood the true meaning of despair. Yet, all I see now is but a man who still stubbornly refuses to succumb to that poison till the end. You said it's tough for you to betray people's trust in you. You said it's painful to make sacrifice. Yet, your eyes tell me that you will do it regardless without forgo your emotion or your sense of remorse… The way you burdened yourself with both light and darkness on your shoulder is the best proof of your strength."

How could she say it with such certainty? I who plunged my head blindly into an untrodden path of no turning back was never worthy of such a trust. I who will betray and deceive people for my selfish goal should be damned. These hands of mine were stained with blood of many and will even spill more blood in the future, not for someone's sake but for my own sake. How could she look at me in such light?

"Even if you do not trust in yourself, you have my absolute trust. I have faith that you will make your dream come true one day" Yuuhi declared in a tone full of conviction.

I was completely flabbergasted. My mouth opened, closed, opened, closed and opened without the ability to produce any coherent word. I wanted to scream aloud "Do not trust me. Do not look at me with that kind of eyes. I am the one who should truly be blame for this coup d'état. I am the one who pushed everyone into this bloody mess." But, in fact I didn't voice out any of those careless words. To get the Shogun's trust was also one of my mission's objectives. It means I must continue to deceive Yuuhi until the end.

Damn it, for God Sake. You are the Grand Shogun of this country, why are you so gullible? Why can't' you understand that I am just tricking you? Why can't you understand that I am the true mastermind behind this coup d'état?

"I have faith that if it was you, even that strangely naïve dream will not… be farfetched as everyone thought at all." the girl who still looked deep into my eyes said that with a smile on her face.

That was when I felt something inside me was broken. My heart tightened as if it was prick by needles. That trusting smile, those kind words of the girl who I barely know anything about, discourteously invaded and changed something inside me like a masterful hijacker. And thus, my reason was bent. My thought disjointed. I became the slave of that smile and those kind words of hers.

Immediately, I kneeled one leg on the ground with my head bowing to the Yuuhi. It's weird. Just a moment ago, I was so conflicted with different thoughts. But now, funnily enough, deep inside my heart, there is but one and only one single absolute commandment.

"Your Highness, I will do my best to meet up with your trust" said I.

No cloud of doubt, no more uncertainty, no more self ridicule. The only single commandment that I must obey at all cost is… to prove this girl's trust with my own action and determination.

"…You're welcome Shirogane. It wasn't much a help though. This was the least I could do for what you had done for me and Meiya."

"… I wasn't able to offer that much help to you or Meiya either … Actually, Your Highness, there is something that I want to ask of you. It was something personal…" I actually think that Yuuhi has exaggerated it. I was neither a good escort to her nor someone who could help Meiya that much. I was unable to fulfill my promise with Tsukuyomi and Yuuhi to keep Meiya safe the last loop… This time, I almost failed to ensure Yuuhi's safety with my recklessness. And here I am, still have some nerve to ask her another favor after what she has done for me…

Blinked her eyes once, Yuuhi asked "Is there something else I can do for you? Just speak up Shirogane"

"Actually, my squad mates were all heavily involved in this coup to a certain extent…"

"Involved…?" Yuuhi asked as if she heard it wrong

"Yes… Our squad was full of people with complicated background… Aside from Meiya, there is also the daughter of Prime Minister Sakaki, chief Yoroi's daughter, the UN Undersecretary Tamase's daughter and general Ayamine's daughter."

Yuuhi gasped in surprised. Her eye wavered for a moment, and then she muttered incoherently. "To think that… such a thing…"

But, need not another word, I could still understand what's in her mind right now "It wasn't your fault Your Highness. All of us were proud to be chosen to play such an important role in this operation…"

"Thank you Shirogane. I know what I should do now. Please gather everyone here. From the UN Army, the US Army and the Honor Guard. Tell Major Walken it is an order from me"

Without voicing my wish aloud, Yuuhi has already understood the favor I want to ask...

"Understood. Please excuse me" stood up from my seat, I lightly bowed and acted as ordered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

"Salute" Major Walken ordered once the rest of our troop arrived at the summoned place and we obeyed. "Your Highness, I am honored to have an audience with you. I am Major Alfred Walken, of the United States Army 66th TSF Armored Battalion, and field commander of this mission."

Just as I remembered, Meiya was assigned to a guard position by Marimo to avoid the US Army realizing her background. Many of the US officers, too, were assigned to guard in the surrounding to avoid unexpected infantry from the rebels.

"Major Walken, I apologize for summoning everyone here in the midst of such an emergency" said Yuuhi

"Regretfully, I didn't not fully comply with your request. Forgive me for leaving a small number of us on patrol duty"

"You need not concern yourself so. I understand your mission"

"Ma'am… I'm grateful for your lenience"

"Major Walken, as the Grand Shogun of Japan, I wish to express my gratitude for what the American Army has done today." Yuuhi said as she bowed her head before Major Walken.

Several gasps were immediately heard. People around me were stunned by the turn of event as the Grand Shogun herself just bowed her head in front of the American Commander. Giving her position in this world's Japan, she was considered as a queen of old or a living god. That's why such a humble act shocked everyone. The Shogun lowering her head in front of ordinary soldiers is just unthinkable. Even someone from a different background and culture like Major Walken understand how unthinkable such action Yuuhi is taking right now.

"Such graciousness… Your Highness, there is no…" faltered Major Walken

Cut in with godspeed before the faltered US commander could finish his line, Yuuhi once again bowed her head before the rest of the US troops who were summoned. "I also wish to express my gratitude as the Grand Shogun of Japan for the dedication and courage of all these American soldiers have shown"

"…"

The US troops once again were stunned due to Yuuhi's unexpected action. It was like one surprise after another.

"Major Walken, would you mind if I speak to your subordinate?" Yuuhi asked while taking full control of the conversation.

Immediately, Major Walken bowed his head. Then, he lifted his head up and replied proudly "Those words alone are more than enough Your Highness. Facing hardship for the world order and unity of all nations is the duty given to us as member of humanity and citizens of the United State."

Major Walken is still just as proud of his duty as I remembered. To live his life fighting and serving his country and his people to the fullest no matter what. I could only somewhat understand that mindset of his to a certain extent since I don't have that much patriotism myself. But, I wonder if Major Walken has realized that he and his comrades were being deceived and used as pawns by those people who orchestrated this coup d'état on the US side. I am sure that the US troops which were sent here fighting and dying on this battlefield had no hand in planning this coup d'état. They were just tools and pawns for those who have ranks and power. Those who did the planning are still safe and sound behind the scene, waiting for their war spoilt... Perhaps, the Major has already realized it since he has climbed his rank to a Major… But then once again, even he understood that he was used, he would continue to serve his country to the utmost while believing his action would be the best for his people. That mindset was somehow similar to what I and the Valkyries have in common in giving our lives and accomplished our mission to the fullest.

"We are soldiers who've sworn our loyalty to the United State. Our bodies and souls exist solely to complete the missions given to us. No matter what, the forces under my will not fail to bring you back to Yokohama Base. If you would allow it, I ask that you instead honor my subordinates by praying for their success." said the American commander.

Instead of saying no to the Shogun's wish, Major Walken rephrased his words to save grace for Yuuhi. I don't know why he did that. Perhaps, my speculation was true. He was actually aware that the US ALTERNAIVE V supporters were one of the people who responsible for this coup d'état. That's why he felt somewhat guilty and reacted in such way. Or perhaps, I simply thought too much about this subject. The Major probably didn't wish any of his subordinates to get distracted while they were still on duty.

Given her position in this world's Japan, for Yuuhi to lower her head indiscriminately to all of the US troops within the vicinity was more than just incredible. Even though I incredibly respected Yuuhi for being able to do that; Marimo, my squad mates and the Royal Guards must find this was really hard to stomach given Yuuhi's position in this world's Japan. That's why for Major Walken to able to say no to her wish, I don't know who is actually more amazing.

"I understand. I shall be in their care" answered Yuuhi in gratitude, courteously accepting the American commander rejection.

"Yes, Ma'am. You may depend on us." saluted Major Walken

Yuuhi nodded her head graciously "Now then, Major Walken, I wish to speak to the UN Army field commander"

"Yes, Ma'am. Sgt. Jinguuji" Major Walken replied and called Marimo.

Immediately, Marimo stepped forward in front of the Shogun and salute, waiting for her order,

"What's your full name?" Yuuhi asked

"I am Sergeant Jinguuji Marimo of the UN 11th Pacific Army's Yokohama Base." Marimo replied with a salute

"Sergeant Jinguuji, as the Grand Shogun of Japan, I wish to express my gratitude for what the UN Army has done today. It must have been difficult to run this operation with a training squad until the American Army arrived"

"Ma'am, I am unworthy of such an honor" lightly bowed her head, Marimo answered.

"Are these the Eishi under your command?" Yuuhi asked while darting her eyes at us who stood behind Marimo.

"Yes, Ma'am. These six cadets are part of the Eishi Training Squad 207. They are all Japan nationality."

"Taking on such difficult mission with a squad of cadets… must be very trying. The present disorder in my country is all because of my incompetence. I offer you my sincerest apologies for you are a part of, and protect my country" said Yuuhi. Then before Marimo or any of us could say anything in reply, Yuuhi bowed down her head.

Yet, another awe stricken sight for everyone, this time, the Shogun herself has just lowered her head toward Marimo and us- cadets. Even this is the second time I have this experience, it was still priceless to see how everyone was speechless and shocked several times in a row by Yuuhi's action. They are after all unlike me, they were raise and born in this world Japan. Therefore, to have the Shogun lowering her head at them was unimaginable.

Everyone was faltered and stumble at the sight of Yuuhi lowering her head to us. None of the girls could even muttered one coherent word as the result.

"Your Highness…" Tsukuyomi immediately stepped forward and tried to lifted Yuuko's head up looking dissatisfied as if the Royal Guard commander wanted to remind Yuuhi of her stature as a Grand Shogun. It could be still acceptable when Yuuhi lowered her head toward the American soldiers, but now, she was lowering her head to us, cadets… it's really understandable if Tsukuyomi would have such a dissatisfied look on her face.

"It's all right. Stand back Tsukuyomi" Yuuhi lifted her head up and ordered her Guard.

"Ma'am" Tsukuyomi bowed and followed her command

"Sergeant Jinguuji, may I speak to your subordinate?" asked Yuuhi

"Yes, at you will" Marimo saluted as she stepped out.

Then gracefully, Yuuhi walked her way toward where we were standing. She was exuding an overwhelming present that I couldn't find an appropriate word to describe. It was completely different to how Yuuhi was talking with me. Every action she took, every word came out of her lips remind people of whom and what position she is in, a Grand Shogun and a sovereign of a country. It was like we were originally living in another word

The first person Yuuhi approached was class rep, since Class rep was the first in the line because she was our squad leader.

"What's your name?" asked Yuuhi while looking intently at the person in question

"I'm Cadet Sakaki Chiruzu" loud and clear came class rep's answer as she saluted to Yuuhi.

"I see… Sakaki Korechika dono has always been a loyal retainer of mine"

"Heh?" class rep was apparently shocked. She didn't expect something like that from Yuuhi's lips at all.

"He is a great man and an exemplary statesman, always concerned with where Japan was headed, performing all task with an admirable effort and without personal bias. I have learned much from such a role model as Korechika dono." Yuuhi said as she looked deep into class rep's eyes

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

"I… am very thankful of such words" Chiruzu's voice was adamant as she responded to Yuuhi. But, inside that strong and resolute voice, there was a tinge of emotion of what people would recognize as being moved or getting emotional.

Chiruzu always believed that her father was not a traitor of the country… no, she wanted to believe that her father is not a traitor to be more precise. Even knowing that her father has evaded the assassination attempt which was plotted by the rebels, she wasn't happy at all. It was definitely a relief knowing her father was safe, yet, at the same time, it was unbearable to hear his name was tainted and was labeled as one of the traitors. Because he was the same father who has neglected her and her mother for work. Whenever and wherever, work place or at home, working hour or non-working hour, the only thing existed in the mind of that man was his duty. His family was secondary to that or perhaps tertiary? He was the same person who Chiruzu both loved and hate so much. If it wasn't for his neglecting, her mother would be still alive… Why such a person like that, her father who has throw away everything for his duty a traitor? Chiruzu could never accept that. But, ironically, Chiruzu recognized that it was very bias of her to see her father in such light... She only knew the man Sakaki Korechika at home… But, what has he been doing until now? Chiruzu has not a slightest idea. What he has in mind? What does he want to achieve? Those questions asked by Takeru made Chiruzu painfully understood one fact that she doesn't understand or at least put effort to understand her father at all. She was his daughter, yet, he was like a stranger to her. It was one of many reasons why Chiruzu disobeyed her father and enlisted herself in to the UN army. However, that was why Chiruzu feel scare. What if her father was really a traitor? What if… no… she couldn't possibly think of her father who sacrificed so much of his life for his duty was actually someone who betrayed this country for his personal gain.

But, because Chiruzu was his daughter, his blood ran deep inside her, she wasn't able to make a correct and logical stance. Chiruzu was smart, that's why she was aware of it and understood the reason why she believed in her father. Even if she doesn't understand a single bit about the man who is her real blood related father, Chiruzu always believe that her father was not a traitor. That's why, Chiruzu was scared. She realized that she couldn't bring herself to believe her father could possibly secretly betray his country. However, it wasn't because Chiruzu could understand his motives, his sacrifice, his effort… but it was simply because she was his daughter. She wholeheartedly believed in her father just because… he is her father. That was all. No concreted proof, no evidences, no logical reasoning, nothing to support her belief at all… That's why even as Takeru told her that he believed in her father, Chiruzu was still felt insecure. In the deepest corner of her heart, there was always a shadow of doubt creeping around. Chiruzu was more than worry… She didn't what would become of her if her father was indeed a traitor… how she would come to face it… if her father really betrays this country… then her mother's death would be for… nothing. She Chiruzu herself has enlisted in the UN Army for…nothing.

But now, it has disappeared without a trace. The ugly, hideous and distorted trace of dark thought that has been hitherto haunted Chiruzu has totally vanished. The Shogun has just erased the biggest doubt inside her heart with just a few words.

"I give you my deepest thanks for the great efforts you have made, and the responsibility you have endured amidst deep worry" said Yuuhi as she put Chiruzu's hand in her grasp.

"Your words are wasted on me" said Chiruzu with a slightly trembled voice. She was completely overwhelmed by the Shogun's word, but not from the power and authority that lie within the words themselves but from the kindness and appreciation.

"Please continue to endure it for a short while longer. The name of Sakaki Korechika dono will be cleared once this ordeal is over"

"Yes, Ma'am" replied Chiruzu, strong, resolute and proud.

Nodded her head, Yuuhi moved to the next person "What is your name?"

"Maaaa'am, I'm Cadet Tamase Miki" stuttered the girl who looked more like a mascot than a soldier. She was also getting emotional from seeing Chiruzu's face that was on the verge of crying. The girl was trying to dispel her state of emotional as she barely able to respond to the question of the Shogun.

Just like Chiruzu, the small built girl has her share of worry of her dad who also heavily involved in this coup d'état. The UN under secretary was one of the people who responsible to give the right for both the UN Army and the American Army to intervene in this coup d'état. However, unlike Chiruzu who has to pretend acting strong and collected for the sake of squad 207, Tama could only pretend to act normal like how she always was… But, it was almost impossible for her. She is someone extremely compassionate. While worrying about her father involvement in this coup d'état, Tama was easily gotten distracted by many thing. Chiruzu was in so much pain and yet she still has to act tough. Meiya's face always had that stern and sad expression from the eve of the coup. Ayamine too, whenever the words "rebels, traitors, Sagiri Naoya" were mentioned, she has a very conflicted expression on her face. Takeru was not any better than the rest of her friend. He was somewhat tougher and looked so unfazed by the situation… yet through Tama's vision, his face and expression grew darker and darker as time pass. Seeing such unbearable expressions on her friend's faces and unable to help them was painful for Tama. But what drove Tama to the verge of despair… was the thought that because her dad decision and action that her friends and her mentor were involved in this coup d'état; because her father, more blood was shed; because her father, people were still fighting and dying even now…

Unlike Chiruzu, Tama could understand her father really well. Ever since her mom passed away, her dad has devoted every single second, anything he could afford for Tama. That's why, Tama could understand her father well enough from his dream, his passion, his decision to…his train of thought. That's what made Tama really anxious and somewhat guilty at speaking with her friends… even though she wasn't there to see if it was really her father who actually went such length to bring both the UN and the US army into this coup, Tama was quite sure that her father has a hand on this mess. Because the response of the UN and US army were way too fast, it was as if everything has been laid out from the beginning that once the coup would start, the joined Army of the UN and US forces was already ready to intervene. And knowing her father personality, he will drag the UN Army and the US Army into this mess… But even if it was meant for the sake of this land, such actions of her father will undoubted spill more blood than necessary, whether it was Japanese or foreigners.

"Are you the daughter of Tamase Genjousai dono?" Yuuhi asked softly as she looked at the faltered girl.

"Your Highness… you know my father?" Tama timidly asked in return, quite surprised hearing the Shogun asked such a question.

Yuuhi lightly smiled and nodded her head "Yes, I have met the Undersecretary a number of times. Has he been doing well?"

"Yes, Just the other day, he came to inspect Yokohama Base, and he was really lively"

"That is good to hear. I have heard that being the UN Undersecretary is a demanding job. You must also worry about him."

"Yes…" Tama answered in a somewhat sad tone

"Japan's position in the war is of extreme strategic importance; hence the political climate of my country is incredibly complex. Thus, I can be sure that your father is often placed in a difficult position when he comes here. However, the good your father has brought this country through his tireless work has certainly not been small"

"Your Highness…" the small built girl could barely responded as she was overwhelmed with many emotions

"You must be proud of him just as I am" Yuuhi said as if it was a matter of fact

"Eh?" a surprised sound escaped from Tama's lips. Proud of her father? Of course, Tama was always proud of her father. Even he was always busy with mountains of work, he always tried to create some space to take care of Tama. In front of Tama, he always acted cheerful and spoiled her. Even as Tama enlisted into the UN Army and hardly has time to meet him, he still tried to keep in touch with Tama by sending her mails regularly. Sometimes, he mentioned a tiny bit portion of his job to Tama. It was nothing classified of course… sometimes, they could be failures, sometimes, they could be success… But, no matter what kind of result they were, Tama was always proud of him knowing he has tried his best. If only it wasn't any embarrassing at all, Tama could boast about her father all day long to her friends.

That's was precisely why cat got Tama's tongue when the Shogun asked her such question. How did the Shogun know? No, rather, what did the Shogun just say? She was proud of Tama's dad just as Tama was proud of him? The Shogun didn't condemn her father for bringing both the UN and the US armies into this mess? Well, she did say that the current political climate of Japan is incredibly complex… Did Her Highness the Grand Shogun implied that she respected Tama's father for the choices he has made?

"Is that not the reason why you are part of the UN Army?" Yuuhi asked

"Ah, yes, Thank you very much Your Highness"

Those words that escaped from Tama's lips were unexpectedly stronger and brighter than Tama could possibly expect. It didn't mean that Tama has no more doubt of her father involvement in this coup d'état. No, it was the opposite. She has just come to accept it. Whatever the choice her father has made, she was sure he made that decision knowing it was for the best outcome. Wasn't that was why Tama enlisted to the UN Army instead of the Imperial Army in the first place in order to follow her father's footstep in the future? What kind of daughter is she if she couldn't even believe in her loving father when even the Shogun of all the people didn't doubt his choice at all?

"It's very noble of you to choose the same path as your father in serving the international community. I give you my deepest thanks for the efforts you have made" the Shogun smiled and said

Now it was rather embarrassing for Tama. To have her dream spoken and praised aloud in front of everyone by the Shogun, it was perhaps the highest compliment she could ever get. She wasn't sure how the Shogun was able to read her so well, from her inner thought, her unspeakable doubt and even her dream. It was as if this wasn't the first time they have met.

Tama's face marred red as she only managed to respond after faltering for a moment "Th…tha…thank you very much…"

Grabbed Tama's hand while the small built was still faltered, Yuuhi held the girl's hand in a tight grasp and said "My incompetence has forced you to take on much responsibility, for which I am deeply ashamed…however, please endure it for a short while longer"

"Yes, Ma'am. I will do my best" answered Tama as she was incredibly motivated after directly receiving such words from the Shogun. Having the Shogun comfort and praise her didn't wipe away her anxiety, but, Tama definitely felt better.

Nodded her head in appreciation, Yuuhi moved onward to the next cadet in the line. She asked "What is your name…?" It was the same question that she has continuingly asked everyone until now. Except that, this time, Yuuhi asked while knowing full well the answer. The girl who was standing in front of Yuuhi bear a close resemblance to a certain subordinate of Yuuhi, to be precise, it was the man who was always walking at his own pace.

"Ma'am, I am Cadet Yoroi Mikoto" answered the girl

"Your father is …Yoroi Sakon dono, is he not?" asked Yuuhi

The girl's eyes widened and she immediately chirped from something unexpected "Eh? Your Highness, where'd you two meet?"

But then immediately, Mikoto shook her head and rephrased the question immediately seeing how foolish her previous question was "…I meant how do you know my father?"

That question she just asked wasn't meant to satisfy Mikoto's curiosity about how the Shogun knew about her father, it was meant to feign her ignorant of the matter and signaled that she didn't want to speak about this topic any further in front of her friends.

Unlike others, Mikoto's dad was a spy. That's why the less people knew about herself or her background, the better. Even Mikoto herself wasn't sure of her dad's real job, she even has no idea he was actually involved in this coup d'état just as much as her. No, it wasn't that she has no idea that her father maybe involved in this coup d'état at all, that thought has once crossed her mind but then it quickly vanished into iota. Of course, if one was to considered her dad's position and occupation as a Section chief of an Intelligence network, he will surely be involved in this mess whether he wanted or not. But, the less she knew about her father's occupation, the better. In fact, her father has never given her any hint of his secret work, not even once. That's why even if Mikoto knew of his real occupation, who was actually a spy, not a businessman, must continuingly pretend she has never realized it in the first place. That's what it meant to be the daughter of a spy.

If Mikoto was to be praised for how fast and adept she was at moving in her own pace to avoid a certain topic, the Shogun would be hailed for her uncanny intuition and sharpness in detecting such intention from Mikoto.

"Your father's company is a frequent subcontractor for the Ministry of Information, so I have seen him a number of times" Yuuhi replied. She didn't say anything related to Mikoto's dad real occupation at all. What Yuuhi has spoken of is the official cover of the man, his alias.

"Eh? I had no idea… his company worked for the Ministry…" Once again, Mikoto feigned ignorant of the subject.

"Yes, I have received things from your father's trading company which would have been most difficult to procure in this country otherwise" Yuuhi continued to say her appreciation while playing along with Mikoto.

Other than the two girls who were speaking with each other, the only person who could able to understand the inner context of their conversation is but Takeru. That's just how good those two girls good at keeping secret while speaking of secret things even in front of others.

"Ah, yes… But to be honest, I don't know much about what he does…" said Mikoto.

Even it sounds like Mikoto just continued to play along with her feign of ignorant, this time, what she has just spoken was actually the truth. Seeing how her father even acquainted with the Shogun, Mikoto wasn't even sure how far the extent of her father line of occupation is.

"He frequents countless important government facilities in the course of his work. Including the Ministry of Information, the Imperial Palace… It is only natural that much of his work must be kept secret. Your father is merely keeping those secrets" answered Yuuhi to the slightly confused girl

Yuuhi's answer once again didn't give away the real identity of the mentioned man, but it still gave Mikoto a concrete answer to her question while dispelling the suspicious element in their previous conversation. Other than Takeru, people would just thought that was why a businessman like Mikoto's father was able to acquaint with someone of the Shogun's stature and has such an mysterious air of secrecy around him. They also thought that was probably why even Mikoto was confused of her father's job…

"Ah… I see. That makes sense" Mikoto muttered in a soft voice

"In addition, your father can be quite aloof and hard to read, and even difficult to understand at times, even if he spoke to you of it, I cannot be sure anything will be conveyed…"

"Eh? He's has done it to Your Highness too? Please forgive him for being so rude" Mikoto hurriedly said.

"It's all right. Your father's nature has also helped me a fair deal. His bizarre rambling and reminiscences about his overseas travels help to distract me from my daily anxieties" Yuuhi answered with a smile as she reminisced of a certain king of troll.

"I'm sure my dad would be happy to hear that, Your Highness. I haven't seen him in a while, but I am glad to hear it too" Mikoto couldn't hide her cheerfulness as she chirped

"You have not? Is it…normal for him to not visit often?" asked Yuuhi with a tinge of gloominess in her voice. "Hearing that make me regret my incompetence all the more. Bringing about this state of affairs has distanced him from you"

"No, Your Highness, that's definitely not…" Mikoto waved her hand to deny

"Not only that, but you are a UN Army cadet. I give you my thanks for being able to confront this difficult situation." said Yuuhi as she bowed

"…um..um" Mikoto was utterly faltered once again, unable to reply anything for several seconds. But, she immediately saluted and replied "I am in UN Army, but being able to help Your Highness gives me pride as well. I think my dad would feel the same way as well, even if his job is different"

"I know this is agonizing, but please bear with it for a short while longer"

"Yes, Ma'am" Mikoto answered in the same way that both Chiruzu and Tama gave the Shogun their answer. It was just as strong, resolute and proud.

Yuuhi nodded her head and she walked to the next person in the line. The same question was asked "What is your name?"

"Ma'am. Cadet Ayamine Kei" saluted the girl with short raven hair

"My failing have brought about this situation, and forced a cruel mission upon cadets like yourself. I am deeply ashamed by this incident, but I also give you my earnest thanks"

"No, it our mission, please do not worry so much"

Hearing such response, Yuuhi shook her head and replied "No, even if you refer to it with the word 'mission', the responsibility I have place upon you as the Shogun will not go away. And even if in name only, I am the supreme commander of the Imperial Army, and have been educated accordingly. I need not think for even a moment as whether or not sending cadets onto the battlefield is the result of dutiful leadership"

"…"

"I have study under many soldiers in the past, but there is no doubt in my mind that each and every one of them finds this situation deplorable"

"…" perhaps she was unable to rebuke it or she just could not bring herself to deny it. Ayamine chose to remain silent.

"People should do what they can for their country. And the country should do what it can for its people" said Yuuhi in a respectful tone

"…" this time, Ayamine gasped in silent as she heard a familiar line that she has stopped listened to for a long time.

"This was something one of those men once said, and it has remained in my heart ever since"

"…" once again, Ayamine could only gasp. She was utterly surprised beyond description.

That line which Yuuhi has just quoted was famous among of Lt. General Ayamine Shuukaku's teaching. And that general was just happened to be Ayamine Kei's father. But, the thought that her father might have been one of the Shogun's teachers has never crossed Ayamine's mind. And that's more reason for Ayamine to be so bewildered as the Shogun still remembered that line… even after that incident, the Gwanju incident. Her father was accused of desertion under fire when he decided to repurpose the military assets under him to protect fleeing citizens rather than assist the UN troops participating in the operation as planned, resulting in devastated numerical losses for the UN. As the result, he was imprisoned and dishonorably executed.

That's the reason why Ayamine was utterly shocked when she heard the Shogun directly quoted that line with such a respectful tone. As the result, there were tons of questions that Ayamine want to ask that she couldn't know which one she would start with.

"Nothing has ever made me feel the weight of those words as much as I do now. If this continues, I will never able to show my face to him again…"

"…"

Once again, Ayamine could not response to what the Shogun at all. But, this time, rather than being dumbstruck with surprise, she remained in silence to fully absorb the meaning and the weight behind the words of the Grand Shogun. Maybe those words meant nothing to others, but to Ayamine, they meant a lot. She has lived her life in confliction and doubt about her father. Was her father really was a traitor just as everyone has labeled him? Was his decision wrong and unethical just as everyone said? Ayamine has always been torn apart by those thought for her whole life ever since that incident.

"However, I do not intend to resign myself to his slander…so can I ask you to bear it for a short while longer?" ask Yuuhi, in respectful and dignify manner.

"Yes" was Ayamine's answer. It was neither as strong nor resolute like the people before her, but there were not a sliver of doubt. It was a prideful answer.

"I give you my earnest thanks" replied Yuuhi as she nodded her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

The last person who was approached by the Shogun was of course… me.

"Cadet Shirogane" called Yuuhi

"Ma'am" I saluted

"Due to the recent events, we have exchanged words quite a few times already, so there is no much left to say here" said Yuuhi as she met me eye to eye

"Ma'am"

"However, please allow me to say this just once last time" said Yuuhi as she stepped closer to me, so close that her face was only centimeters to mine. Then she whispered in a soft voice "I give you my earnest thanks". Just as she has finished expressing her gratitude, she elegantly bowed with her palms covering my hand.

Yuuhi then softly whispered in a volume that only the two of us could hear "Shirogane, may fortune on your side as you will write your own destiny in the future. I hope that you will find the answer you are seeking for". The moment Yuuhi finished speaking; she stepped back and bowed once again.

"Thank you, Your Highness" puffed my chest out in pride, I saluted. She has put much of her trust in me, this was the least I could do to answer that trust. And those words were intended as her last words to me…

Yuuhi smiled and nodded. Then, she immediately walked to the center of the group while darting her gaze to everyone who was summoned, she announced "American and UN Eishi, please forgive me for taking up more of your time. The lengthy war with the BETA and the endless tragedies it brings has eaten away at the heart of my people. However, I do not have even the power to heal those wounds. In addition, all of you have made great effort to help me, yet I can only slow you down. I am deeply pained by my inability to assist"

Even if those lines were just the formal and polite words that were skillfully weaved together to sugarcoat the whole situation, they sounded utterly sincere. Perhaps Yuuhi really put a lot of her true feeling into that speech that we were able to feel it that way.

"But still, I wish to protect the people. I want to protect the country that lives in the heart of the people. Surely, all people have this same feeling within them. That's what I believe. It was simply too strong in those who rushed to rebellion. So strong and pure that they could no longer bear to remain in silence… However, that does not change the fact that cutting down their comrades is a deep sin. Someday, the law will give them appropriate punishment for that sin. However, I ask of you all to find it in your hearts to forgive them, if only for their spirit. I am the one who truly deserve the blame for this" said Yuuhi.

"The one who was to blame for this situation is me" I could only frustratedly mutter that single line in silence as I gazed at the girl who was still blaming herself. It was my choice that leaded all of us into this situation. This coup d'état maybe wasn't planned by me, but I alone have the power to avert this tragedy…yet I didn't make that choice.

"Along the way here from Hakone, I felt all of your feeling and resolve. It is wonderful and noble thing for all of you, with such different backgrounds, to head onto the battlefield for what each one of you believes during a war with humanity's existence at stake. However, on this battlefield, where humans fight and kill other humans, that nobility fades, become utterly meaningless. Therefore, I cannot just stand and simply watch this state of affair any longer" verbalized Yuuhi in a cold voice.

It was just exactly like I thought, Yuuhi has came up with the same answer to end this coup d'état just like what she did in the last loop. She chose to strike down Naoya on her own…

"It is particularly intolerable…for those meant to protect humanity to give their lives here for my sake. I will go and speak to the rebels in person."

"…"

The only people who didn't gasp in surprise at that announcement from the Shogun were me and the Royal Guards. Unlike the Royal Guards who were secretly informed by Yuuhi of her plan, I know that from my experience of the last loop. That decision of Yuuhi was exactly like my own prediction. Even she didn't word it, it was the same answer which she came up with. That's why I get the feeling that her previous words to me sounded like last words… it was as if they were farewell words.

"Your Highness, I am afraid I cannot agree to this plan. To be perfectly frank, I do not think it is a product of a sane mind" Immediately, the well built American Major stepped up and criticized.

"Major, hold your tongue" Tsukuyomi glowered as she growled in a cold voice. She could not accept such an insult toward the Shogun.

Waved her hand to stop her subordinate, Yuuhi commanded "It's all right, Tsukuyomi. In the Major's position, it is an extremely rational response"

Yes, it was the most natural response. We had come this far and succeed ensuring the safety of the Grand Shogun until now by the sacrifice of many soldiers, it was utterly a stupid and coward decision. So many has given up their lives so we could travel this far, yet we were about to hand over the Shogun to the rebels in such manner. Of course, nobody is going to accept it. And since Yuuhi didn't mention anything about striking down Naoya on her own, and even if she did, nobody would be insane enough to follow such a plan. It was a coward plan of trading the Shogun's safety for our own while ignoring the sacrifices of others. It didn't deserve to be called a plan. It was just a plain stupid and rash decision from everyone's perspective…except the Shogun, the Royal Guards and Meiya.

"Your Highness, we are not far from Old Shimoda. I beg you to recon…" Major Walken looked at the slender girl who just made the most outrageous decision and begged.

But then Major Walken immediately realized it was useless to do such thing the moment he saw a certain something in the eyes of that slender girl. She will not take back that claim nor will she ever reconsider her decision. He immediately understood that nothing he could say to make her change her mind. It was impossible.

That's why, Major Walken turned his head toward the Royal Guard who outfitted in red armor suit and asked "Then, I shall ask you, 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi. As the commander of the Honor Guard unit assigned to protect Her Highness, would you approve this plan?"

It was a question and yet it wasn't. To everyone else but Tsukuyomi and the idiot-trio, it was a rather rational question. But to the Royal Guard, it was a challenge of their honor and duty.

But, to my surprise, Tsukuyomi answered to that challenge rather calmly "I approve Her Highness's wish." Strong, resolute and completely emotionless was her answer. There was not a sliver of doubt or emotion within that single answer.

Major Walken immediately responded with a faltered expression on his face "Have you gone mad First Lieutenant?"

"Didn't you listen to that UN cadet's explanation? Because those men and women have rebelled for Her Highness. If she were to appear before them, how would they be capable of harming her?" Tsukuyomi challenged while pointing her finger at me.

Immediately, I can feel dozen of stares were focused on me as the result of Tsukuyomi's challenge, from my squadmates, the American Eishis and even Yuuhi. It was rather… unbearably embarrassing for me right now. Why did Tsukuyomi have to include me in that quote of her? It wasn't like she held me in high regard or anything like that, was she? Even if she wanted to return the favor against Major Walken for his previous challenge with another challenge, why on the Earth she brought me along with that?

However, Major Walken didn't faze a slightest with that outright challenge "This and that is different. We still cannot rule out the fact the possibility that the rebel will keep their word. Haven't they already gone back on their word by bringing the fight to the capital, putting He Highness and the people in danger?"

"Then what would you say about this ceasefire? Wasn't it just like that UN cadet over there said? Until now, not a single foot soldier has appeared to kidnap Her Highness" rebuked Tsukuyomi.

Geh. Did she just mention me in that argument of her once again? Why on the Earth that she keep doing that? Was it intentional? Even if she wanted to insult Major Walken with her challenge, she didn't have to bring me into that… Damn, did 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi purposely do that to say that the Major was worse than me in analyzing the situation? The heck? Or was she just did that to get me back for my reckless stunt on the Izu Skyline?

"This ceasefire is a means for them, not an end. You think they would do nothing when their end, Her Highness, is right in front of them? Do not even underestimate the resolve of those who performed such a suicidal aerial assault." Thankfully, Major Walken wasn't someone who easily got provoked.

"I regret to inform you, Major, that it is you who are underestimating them and their resolve" Tsukuyomi indifferently bit back

"I am…?" Major Walken asked as he was slightly surprised hearing that claim

"It is inevitable for someone like yourself, Major. You could not even see that assault as anything but suicidal. However, in the name of Her Highness the Grand Shogun…"

Uwa. A full scale verbal. I almost forget the hostility of the Japanese in this world toward the American. Beside, the Empire Intelligence Agency caught the wind of the CIA's involvement inside this coup d'état, therefore it was almost natural for Tsukuyomi to have such attitude toward the US troops… Up until now, it has been fine since… those two has not come to a confliction… But now, Tsukuyomi has just outrageously insulted the Major using this opportunity… Damn, should I… No, my turn in this played has yet to come…

Without letting Tsukuyomi finished her insult, Major Walken cut in "Enough of this topic. I was wrong to ask for your opinion"

Tsukuyomi vehemently glared at the American Major and inquired "Are you dead set on Her Highness's wish?"

Unfazed, Major Walken countered "First Lieutenant…unfortunately for you, I am a soldier of the American Army, not the Imperial Army, and I happen to be in command here. Also, my mission is to bring Her Highness safely to Yokohama Base. If you cooperate, I will allow you to accompany us. If you get in my way, I will destroy you."

"Then you may do so, right here and now" Tsukuyomi challenged with a glare

The tension in the air has just risen significantly the moment Tsukuyomi said those provocative words. But, immediately, Yuuhi intercepted

"Tsukuyomi, stand back. Speak not another word"

"Ma'am" Tsukuyomi obeyed while still keep her defying glare in check at Walken

"Major, I beg of you, forgive my escort's rudeness. I am fully aware of your position and your opinions" Yuuhi looked at Walken and apologized

"Ma'am, I am glad to hear it."

"However, as you do not wish to understand the reason for this incident, I cannot obey you. Forgive me" Yuuhi said with a stern look

"Your Highness"

Once again, Walken was utterly stunned by the Shogun's decision. It was like one surprise after another. One could hardly expect she would be this stubborn with that previous demeanor of hers.

"Bring me your Takemikazuchi, Tsukuyomi" while leaving everyone in awe, the Shogun regally ordered.

"Ma'am" Tsukuyomi respectfully bowed and brought out the remote control of her TSF.

"Wait, I beg of you"

A voice addressed toward the Shogun shocked everyone at the summoned place. The US troops were shocked because there was such a person who is rude enough to cut in and stop the Royal Guard from fulfilling her duty with the Shogun. Members of the squad 207th, too, were genuinely stunned knowing this voice could only belong to one of their own. It's Meiya. The squad knew exactly the reason why Marimo gave Meiya a guarding position instead of meeting the Shogun like ordered… Now, it's all for naught since Meiya herself has abandoned her post and came to the summoned place.

"What are you doing cadet? Do not abandon your post…" Walken growled at the girl who calmly walked toward the Shogun after causing such confusion., only to zip his mouth the moment he notice the resemblance between the Shogun and the cadet who just appeared uninvited.

Despite leaving people gasping and shocking at her behavior, Meiya paid no heed to that. Instead, she calmly walked toward the Shogun who looked identical to her like two drop of water. Then, she kneeled with her head shifted down "I am Cadet Mitsurugi Meiya of the UN 11th Pacific Army's 207th Eishi training squad."

An incoherent sound escaped the Shogun's throat to answer to Meiya abrupt behavior. The people who were watching could not tell the Shogun was just surprise by the appearance of the girl who look like an exact replica of her or because the greeting of that girl.

Still, Meiya unfazed "I am overjoyed to behold your covenant, Your Highness"

Little does Meiya understood how much that sentence of hers shocked her squadmates or the pain it caused to her sister. Nay, she knew. But, regardless of her own and other's feeling, Meiya would never allow herself to shun away from her duty. Even standing in front of her own sister who was separated with her from birth, Meiya would not look at her eye to eye, face to face. It was such of her fate, duty and pride. She was born to be the Shogun's substitute and double. She was born as a ghost child, a ghost princess of this country.

"The pain that Your Highness felt from this incident is surely far deeper than one such as myself could imagine. And in regards to the plan Your Highness suggested a moment ago, there is no doubt that you conceived it with boundless love and consideration for the people. Although I am afraid that upon the present situation, I must offer my humble opinion, that the Major may in fact speak the truth. We all know that in order to swiftly bring an end to this situation without more needless bloodshed, it is vital that we all overcome our petty differences and be as one."

The surprise which reign on the face of the Grand Shogun immediately disappeared "I am fully aware of that…"

"Then I shall be rude and present an idea of my own" cut in Meiya without looking up.

"You may speak"

"Ma'am, I wish to be assigned to the task of speaking with those who have rebelled"

The moment that outrageous line escaped Meiya's lip, a commotion was raised within the summoned place. People gasped in shocked and stare at her in awe. The Royal Guards wordlessly bit their lips in frustration. Even the Shogun herself turned pale hearing such idea from the girl who was kneeling on the ground.

Unfazed by the surrounding commotion, Meiya indifferently continued speaking "It has been a great honor, but I have been made to live as a duplicate of Your Highness. If only I could be granted the privilege of wearing your spare garments… there is no reason to fear them seeing through my disguise"

"However…"

For the first time, the Shogun showed a hint of weakness to the crowd. Her legs felt weak. She almost fell to the ground if not for the red outfitted Royal Guard's supporting. All she could do is muttering a word of denial.

Meiya persistently pressed on her attack "This may be the only opportunity to be ever of service to you Your Highness… I beg of you"

"I cannot accept that offer of your even if that kind intention makes me most happy… It is my responsibility to personally…" rebuked the Shogun with her paled face

However, with a speed of light, Meiya bowed her head even lower and cut in "I am afraid, Your Highness that this is no way your responsibility. Love the people and nurture the realm and guide them down the path to virtue is that not the foremost task you are entrusted with?"

The last sentence was said with a voice full of resolution and emotion. It was like a knife that stab into Yuuhi's heart. Never before, Yuuhi has ever felt as powerless as she is now. Even she was just a Shogun in name only, never once she has understood the true meaning of powerlessness. There is perhaps nothing. Nay, there was nothing from the beginning for Yuuhi to do to save her sister from involving in this dangerous plan that Yuuhi herself has suggested. That being said, she has expected thing to turn out this way the moment Meiya made her unannounced appearance. Despite knowing that, she still tried to prevent it. However, that single sentence Meiya used to reprimand Yuuhi has sealed the deal. There was no way that Yuuhi could deny Meiya's wish right now in front of this crowd or she could continue to show other her weakness.

"If anything were to happen to Your Highness, the Empire would fall before long. If you insist on placing the blame for this uprising upon yourself… then your duty lies not in punishing them in person"

It was already Yuuhi's loss the moment Meiya chose to appear. The only thing Yuuhi could do right now was to stand still with her legs and stay silent until the end. Meiya was exactly like how Takeru described to Yuuhi. That insight and understanding was not something ordinary. Because Meiya understood Yuuhi's intention and train of thought, that's why she could easily take advantage of the situation in order to make Yuuhi unable to deny her wish.

"I know it pains you… but I ask of you to stand back and think of people who must live on after this affair. I beg of you, grant me the permission… I beg of you to let me speak with them"

Meiya for the first time was getting emotional as her voice slightly shook.

Yuuhi immediately stepped forward and lifted Meiya's head up, sadly admitting her loss "I understand. I shall entrust you with this task"

"Ma'am, I shall undertake it with care"

"You may indeed be able to make them see reason. Perhaps even more so than I" Yuuhi admitted and turned her head toward Walken "Major Walken, would you consider? Is this one's idea not something you can assist us with?"

"I am afraid, Your Highness… that I must once again oppose it" frankly came Walken's answer which cause the Shogun and the Royal Guards to widen their eyes in surprise.

"May I ask for an explanation, Major?"

Tsukuyomi couldn't remain silent anymore. She darted an icily look at the rugged man, threatening for an answer.

"This change does circumvent the biggest problem, namely of exposing Her Highness to danger. However, it is not the reason why I oppose it. In the rare chance that she may able to succeed, we have nothing to worry about. However, there is nothing to guarantee that she will. Therefore, in the event she fails, we would need to break through them by force. But, in the situation, the enemy would have surrounded us, making it impossible."

Walken calmly made his point clear under the critic glare of the red Royal Guard. That was to say, he stopped arguing whether or not the Shogun and the Royal Guards were still sane, trusting the rebels to this extent.

From Walken's and anyone else point of view who wasn't a part of this Japan, it was completely absurd in thinking that there was actually a chance to persuade the rebels as it is now. The rebels had the Shogun surrounded and completely controlled the situation. Furthermore, they who has rebelled and causing this unnecessary bloodshed will not be forgiven under military rule. If they handed the power back to the Shogun that easily without any term, only execution await them after this rebellion is over. It's unthinkable in all aspect. Considering they were playing a game of chess in which the loser will be killed. Would someone who is one move away from checkmating his opponent would actually declare resignation and withdraw? No matter how much Walken cracked his brain to think of a reason, he couldn't bring himself to understand why the Shogun and even someone as the Royal Guards would believe that the plan which suggested by the Shogun could be succeeded in the first place. Why they have so much trust in those who had risen up and caused this bloodshed?

That's why considering the situation as it is now, Walken stopped bringing up that pointless topic which would brought himself another pointless argument with the Royal Guard. Since he couldn't bring himself to understand the reason in the foolish trust of the Shogun, while the red outfitted Royal Guard would not bring herself to understand his position, Walken only argued using the most logical explanation without tackling that absurdity of a trust.

"The biggest remaining problem is spreading out our forces. Given how few of us there are, we must avoid at all costs. Also, it increases the chances of them discovering which TSF the Shogun is in. In another word, if we attempt to break through now, the enemies would hesitate to attack, unable to confirm which TSF is carrying the Shogun. But, with your plan, they can easily narrowing down to either the TSF talking to them or the ones escorting it. And in the case if the enemy somehow discovers Her Highness is a fake, we cannot predict their reaction. From what the First Lieutenant has said, I can imagine they would absolutely furious… Of course, if we would able to bring Her Highness safety to Yokohama Base without further bloodshed, I would not hesitate to do so. However, considering all the point above, the best choice is still to concentrate our forces and attempt for a break through."

Walken explained using Tsukuyomi's logic to prove his point, already expecting Tsukuyomi to growl at him or darted him with another glacial glare. However, apparently, his expectation has missed its mark. The Royal Guard withdrew her hostile glare only to say the following sentence in a nonchalant tone "Logistically speaking, you are correct."

Surprise he was, but Walken didn't show it. "Number may not be everything, but I will take into account every eventuality I can"

"I did not mean to speak contrary to your view, Major. If anything, I was wondering if a cadet in disguise could increase the likelihood of your plan succeeding" Tsukuyomi indifferently countered

"Explain, First Lieutenant"

"Sir. First, if this cadet successfully talk the rebels into surrendering, then all is well"

"That is correct" Walken said in contrary to his inner thought.

"Even if she failed to persuade them, she would be able to draw attention to herself and thereby aid the escape of the TSF carrying Her Highness. Even if she failed to persuade them, she would be able to draw attention to herself and thereby aid the escape of the TSF carrying Her Highness. Even if this one is captured by the rebel forces, Her Highness would have arrived at the Yokohama Base by the time they saw through the deception."

Whether Meiya succeed or not, playing as the Shogun's double will only aid the Major's plan, Tsukuyomi said. If Meiya succeeded, there is no problem. In the case Meiya failed, she would stay back and do something to attract the rebel's attention away from the troops, allowing everyone else to break through the encirclement with less risk.

"One question… that plan seems far removed from what Her Highness desired. Does that not bother you?"

Incredibly intrigue as he was, Walken didn't show any sign of it. He directed the question right back at Tsukuyomi since he could not understand the thought of the Royal Guard Commander at all.

"In this situation, I do not think any of those plans significantly raised or lower the chances of all of us surviving. Her Highness's original plan was no different. Even if she succeeded talking them down, the rebels would still have to be executed someday. Her Highness made the decision to attempt it despite that fact. Thus, from my point of view, Her Highness's plan and moreover this cadet's plan are both safer for Her Highness than yours."

'Fully understood the position and the fate of those who rebelled while still choosing that approach, it proved that Her Highness is certain that she can end the conflict even in this position. And so does this cadet. That's why I had been supporting their plan from the start' that was how Tsukuyomi's reasoning was translated to Walken.

"I see. I glad that your statements up until now were not fueled by emotion after all. First Lieutenant"

"Will you accept this plan now, Major?"

"Hmmm…"

Walken span around his eyes pondering the best decision could have been made. However, the process was completely disrupted as he heard a voice.

"Major. I request your permission to speak"

Not only Walken, the rest of the crowd was just as surprise as him. All darted their gaze toward the source of that voice. Another commotion was raised just like the moment the Shogun announced her plan or when Meiya made her appearance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you really understand your position cadet?"

Major Walken incredulously darted his eyes at me, questioning my own state of mind.

There was nothing I can do about that. I, Shirogane Takeru am but a cadet in training. Unlike Meiya who was raised as the Shogun's double or the Royal Guards who tasked with the safety of the Shogun or Major Walken who held the command of our combined force here. According to the chain of command, I have no say in this matter as a cadet myself but to follow all order from the top without questioning the nature of the order itself. That's my position in this scenario. Therefore, it is only natural for Major Walken to show such expression.

"Shirogane. Step back"

Agilely like a cat, Marimo stepped forward, intending to drag me back and shut me up while she was at it. But, I has already expected such an reaction from the beginning the moment I chose to act in this way.

"Ma'am. Thank you very much for granting me the permission"

Sidestepped and dodged my mentor grapping hand, I continued to walked toward the American Major.

"Why…you…"

Marimo was flabbergasted… She would never expect that I can be as disobedient as I am now. Nay, perhaps she was just got struck by how unpredictable I can be after seeing the stunt I pulled back then on the Izu Skyline. Knowing Marimo's personality, she was worried sick of me since the situation has already gone completely out of her control. As a result, if an unpredictable factor such as I am, joined into the equation, the result could be just as chaotic as anyone could imagine. However, it was more like Marimo worried about my well being than the natural outcome of my action, since all I ever brought to her was worry.

Sorry. I could not shun away from my responsibility after causing this much bloodshed. By all mean, nobody here would suffer if not for my selfishness. The last time, it was purely incident that I triggered the coup d'état. But, this time, it was planned…by me. Therefore, it is completely natural that I, the one triggered this avalanche of an event would be the one to settle it. Moreover, other than I am, nobody here could assist Meiya in talking down the rebels.

"I wish to take part in Cadet Mitsurugi's plan" said I without averting my line of sight away from Major Walken.

Major Walken was perhaps a man of few expressions. Hearing such an outrageous plea from me, and all the change it brought to him was but furrowed brows. Or perhaps I was wrong on this matter. After he was continually surprised by Yuuhi, Tsukuyomi and Meiya, another outrageous like this caliber would be insignificant. In the contrary, I could clearly hear my squadmates gasping in surprise and even some incoherent word which has barely escaped Marimo's throat.

"Be quiet Shirogane"

As expected, Marimo immediately recovered and grabbed the back of my head within seconds. Not even I could escape it this time since she was so fast that I could barely react. Then, like a mother cat, she dragged me back to my original position by force.

"Please, Major. You have to listen to it…"

"Be quiet"

But, this time, it was I who was mercilessly flabbergasted, literally, by Marimo's hand. I tried to shake it away to finish what I had to say… And such effort proved to be futile. Heck. Was Marimo chan always this strong and forceful?

"Wait, sergeant"

Thank goodness. The Major intervened.

"Major!?" Marimo incredulously muttered, doubting her ear.

"That cadet… It wouldn't do us harm listening to what he has to say"

Immediately, the force which bound me was released…or perhaps weakened. I eagerly made my escape taking full advantage of Marimo's confusion and once again walked my way toward the American Major.

"Sir. It would be unnatural for Her Highness to approach the rebels while piloting one TSF herself, even if she was trained to pilot one. Among all of the TSF here, we should approach them with my TSF since she has been riding in it up until now. I am sure they must have figured it out by now, watching our escape footage at the Hiyakawa Booth and Hakone. Therefore, using my TSF prevented the rebels from suspecting us"

"Wait Takeru…" Meiya rose up and cut in

"You will wait for your turn, cadet"

Walken timely ordered, preventing Meiya to interrupt.

Thank goodness that Major prevented Meiya's interruption. She can really be a pain sometime. If it was Meiya, perhaps she would able to come up with something to counter my own logic and prevent me from playing this dangerous role with her.

"Considering the event where cadet Mitsurugi was to fail, it is more logical to have a real Eishi guard her Highness, and leave this mission to a control to one such as myself. And in an event we are both captured, the fact that my TSF is a Shiranui not a Fubuki for training purpose and I am not wearing a cadet's Armor Suit will work to our advantage. Last but not least, my TSF is already equipped with a four point harness, so we could use it immediately…"

"Major, please allow me to perform this mission" Marimo timely barged in without letting me speak any further "Cadet Mitsurugi is my subordinate. If she is of vital importance to this mission, then I should accompany her as her commanding officer"

Geh. Please don't do this to me right now… even if it was because you are just worried about my own safety… Other than I am, there is not another person in this world that could avert this situation from turning sour… I have to come up with something to counter quick. Unlike the last time, the Major paid attention to my words because I disobeyed his order back then…

"Marimo chan… you still have the responsibility to command the rest of the squad. What happen to them if you are gone?"

"Why …you"

That one perhaps hit the sore spot of her. She was completely speechless with the exception of the word "Kisama" escape her throat in frustration. Sorry Marimo chan… you must be really frustrated watching all of this terrible stuff happening to us, firstly our squad members, then Meiya…and now I who has no personal attachment in this mess plunge my head straight into it by my own.

Without wasting another seconds of arguing with Marimo on who should take on the role of the Shogun's escort, the previous counter should have decided on the winner. I then turned my line of sight at the American Major again.

"I have only returned to this country recently. This land was…foreign to me until just a while ago. But, now I can understand that the rebels did not want a fight. Captain Sagiri Naoya was no doubt prepared for a battle when he caused this uprising, but I am sure that this situation is not what he wanted. In all likelihood, they were thinking about the people and Her Highness. They have merely chosen the… wrong methods. That's still an undeniable fact. Their view maybe foreign to you, Major and maybe the rest of the UN and the US army who were involved to this battle and one such as myself… until a moment ago. However, most of Japan shares their views, even if they disagree with the action they took. I can say that… because I am an UN Eishi who took a neutral stance in this matter. But before that, I am Japanese. That's why I can be sure of the rebel's intention."

"…"

There was something that only the people who was directly involved or share the same point of view understand. People from a different culture and background could hardly fathom and understand the true motive of the rebel as they were right now. I was told that my point of view was more similar to that of an American during the last loop, regarding the topic of this coup d'état. I labeled those who rose up and caused this bloodshed pointless and stupid, just as most of the American Eishis. After all, we are still at a losing war with the BETA right now. This is no time for internal confliction between human… when humanity is at stake and while Japan is a front line battlefield. Because I wasn't born and raised in this world's Japan, I could barely understand anything about it, much less someone of a different culture and background like the Major. Therefore, I can understand the reason why the Major continually deny the wish and the plan which suggested by the Shogun. The trust that the Shogun and the Royal Guards speaking of and placing in the rebels was something foreign to one such as my old self and people from another culture.

"In that sense… much of what they wanted was already accomplished. As the situation turned bad as it already was, all that the rebels are looking for is an honorable death. Moreover, Major, no genuine resolution will come from this. Even if Her Highness successfully escapes today, and the rebellion is suppressed, a breakthrough is but a short term answer to a long term problem. This will happen again someday."

"…"

"Someone of your stature must have already aware of how the American forces are… unpopular in this land, as much as our UN forces. The involvement of our … unpopular Army will only embed those feeling deeper in the people's heart. Major, you must have thought that Japan foolish for starting an internal war between human in the midst of a war with the BETA. And I had the same opinion with you because I didn't grow up on this land… until a while ago … I, too, have been furious at those who started this fight with other humans, calling it stupid and pointless. But, it was this operation that I have seen a lot of people with different positions expressing different opinions. And I could not tell what was right anymore. I can understand all of their views, the American Army, the UN Army, the Imperial Army and the rebel. That's why, now, I understand that war has done more than we could ever imagined to this land. Japan is the front line against the BETA. The people are constantly suffering the fear and the very danger of imminent death. They could go mad at any time. Her Highness' support is one of the greatest reasons why this has not occurred. However, if men and women who've risen up out of righteousness fury chase her to the point where she must ask the American and the UN army granting them a dishonorable death… It will not be long before people of the same mind rebel in greater numbers and on a wider scale as the result. Naturally, the American Army and the UN Army would have to be deployed in order to squash them again. More human blood will be spilt, whether it is Japanese or American, far more than it has been today."

"…"

"And if they lose their trust in the Shogun after this incident, no one will able to prevent it. This Far East final Defense Line will crumble… marking the beginning of the end of humanity as a whole. Worse, if this land is to fall to ruin, nothing but the sea would remain to protect American soil. And if America becomes a battlefield, nothing will prevent the BETA from winning this war. But… we can prevent it. If Meiya can persuade the rebel here and now, none of that will happen. Please… Major. Let me assist"

"Stop it Shirogane. Get a hold of yourself"

Marimo's scolding forcefully woke me up from my emotional state. Damn, my emotion takes better of me again. By now, I have finally realized it I was grabbing the Major's arms and shook them like a child begging his parent for a toy. Damn, it is just shameful of me to let this happen, not one but twice.

"My apologies, Major… If we use my TSF, we can keep the sacrifices to a minimum. Please major"

"…Are you finish?" asked the Major's reply, completely unfazed, unaffected by my emotion.

"Yes"

"Cadet… for what reason you have volunteered in this mission?"

"Sir. Because I am afraid…"

"Afraid!?"

The Major parroted with a shocked expression on his face. The question 'What are you talking about?' was vividly written on his face.

If 10 out of 10 people who observed my behavior and my face was to be asked whether I am truly look like someone who are scare shitless right now, there is probably only 1 answer. And that is "Heck, no." Does someone who has just outright ignore the chain of command, violate the military regulation, insubordinate against his commander, barge his head into the conversation which beyond his own position and volunteer into the most dangerous position in the plan, look like someone who is afraid?

"Yes, sir. I am very afraid. Afraid of things went wrong, afraid of bad things happened. I am afraid of not able to do anything while I had the ability to compete my own objective. I am very afraid at the thought that it was my own hesitation and inability to make a correct choice would cost us all the things we have fought and live to protect. But, above all, I am afraid being useless, unable to contribute anything, while watching my friends being directly involved in such difficult mission. "

If Yuuhi was to take the role of persuading the rebels alone, only death await her… since the decision to run toward Hakone has been made not only trying to save the capital, but also to prepare for her own death. Knowing that, that was the reason why Tsukuyomi of all the people I knew was so readily support the first plan which was suggested by Yuuhi. Undoubtedly, Yuuhi would choose to grant Naoya a honorable death, preventing the military from dishonorably executed him, at the cost of herself being in risk of assassinate by the Anti-Alternative and the ALTERNATIVE V spies who hidden within the rebels. And if that was to happen, Mitsurugi Meiya will secretly become the Shogun with Tsukuyomi's help.

If Meiya, alone take the role of talking with the rebels, the same scenario would happen; with the exception that instead of choosing to strike down Naoya herself, she would choose to persuade him to withdraw his forces and ended to coup d'état. But… it won't end well once again, thanks to those who has secretly plotted this coup d'état while hiding in the shadow, feasted on other's blood and flesh. Meiya, too, wish for an honorable death, instead of continue living as a political hostage for the UN and the tool for the government while fulfilling her original goal as the Shogun's double. That's why, when worse came to worst… death will be Meiya's fate.

And if we decided to break through the rebels by force, more blood will be shed… this land will fall into ruin before long. People stopped trusting in the government. Government could not control the military. Foreign power will be brought into this land to solve and suppress confliction. Human will kill human while the threat of BETA is still looming.

But, all of that could be prevent if I can get to play the role of Meiya's escort. Furthermore, none of this would happen if it wasn't for my choice. I have prioritized my own plan and objective above everything else. Therefore, it is only right that I have to clean up this mess on my own.

"But, that is not the entire reason why I volunteer myself for this operation. Up until now, I was driven by a sense of duty, an ideal that I had to complete my own objective at all cost, but without truly understanding it until a moment ago. I didn't have the resolution to dirty my own hand. I didn't have the resolution to carry out my own decision, not afraid of getting personally involved in the situation and taking on other's critic. That's why, I want to help Mitsurugi in talking down the rebels."

"What's your objective, cadet?" asked Walken

"Humanity's total victory" I lied with a straight face.

Humanity's total victory. It was my original goal and it is still my pursuing goal. The only thing that has change… was the method of achieving such and end and the priorities along achieving it. That's why, I can at least lied to the Major with a straight face even when I am so bad at lying.

But, lying in this situation meant that I am betraying the Major's trust… Even if I am conscious of that and feel incredibly guilty about that, I will betray the Major even further if such betrayal helps me complete my own objective. I just have to do it, believing it would be for a better outcome even if it meant I am deceiving everyone else, including people who love me and people who put their absolute faith and trust on my shoulder. That's how I should be to complete my own selfish objective, attaining my utopia and answer to Yuuhi's trust, even if it meant to betray the whole world.

"So, you have learned something from war… I understand your request cadet. However…" Walken furrowed his brows

"It would be unnatural for my Shiranui to go alone"

My mouth unexpectedly acted faster than my own thought. Before the Major finished his sentence or before I could even think of the reason for his cliffhanging 'However', those words escape my mouth with the speed of light.

"Our Honor Guard will be needed to increase the credibility… is it not correct?"

Tsukuyomi confidently smirked while the Major was surprise the quickness of my mouth… or rather he was surprised by how I could understand the true meaning of his cliffhanger 'however'.

"We will use Cadet Shirogane's plan. The fake Shogun will ride his TSF, accompany by 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi's unit" ordered Walken.

"Roger"

Tsukuyomi, Meiya and I saluted, accepting our order.

"Your Highness, does this meet your approval?"

Respectfully directing his gaze at the Shogun, Walken asked.

"In this case, as this is an emergency, forgive me for dismissing my soldier right away"

"I do not mind. You may put safety above ceremony"

"I am grateful for your understanding"

"Major Walken. Once again, allow me to show you my earnest thanks"

The Shogun said as she lowered her head again before the American commander.

"Your Highness, this is my mission. Such words are wasted on a field officer like myself" Walken proudly replied with his right arm put on his chest. "Everyone! Salute Her Highness Kobuin Yuuhi"

I and the crowd turned toward the Shogun and saluted just as we were ordered.

"Get your TSFs ready for sortie and standby for further order. Dismissed"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Other Eishis have already walked back to their respective TSF on standby or proceeded to their assigned task. Meiya, on the other hand, went together with the idiot-trio to my TSF to change into Yuuhi's clothing.

It's only me alone right now at the place where we were previously summoned by Yuuhi. Just a moment ago, the whole area was packed with people, now, it's only me and… Tsukuyomi.

"First Lieutenant"

I called, without bother taking a closer look, checking the identity of the person who approached me from a nearby thicket.

"Has Your Highness… spoken with you?"

"…"

I chose to stay silent as I wasn't sure what Tsukuyomi actually meant.

"It matters not" lightly shook her head, Tsukuyomi. Then, she warmly smile "Please take good care of Meiya sama"

"Please wait 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi. There is something that I want to ask of you" said I.

Grabbing the red outfitted Royal Guard's shoulder who started to turn and walked away, I repeat "There is something I want to ask of you."

The first and foremost requirement to able to use my trump card, right here and now… is to deceive and betray everyone one our side first. That's including Marimo, Major Walken, Tsukuyomi and the rest of my friends. Now that I have the resolution to do it without hesitation, thanks to Yuuhi's words. This time, for sure, I will not let history repeated.


	21. Chapter 20:The untrodden path (2)

**Chapter 20: The untrodden path (2)**

It was infuriating. When she volunteered herself for this role, to be the Shogun's double, Meiya has made this decision so that her friends, her sisters, her attendants and everyone else could be out of harm.

Meiya has made such decision so that she could prevent her sister from looking for her own death. She has chosen this role, knowing exactly the gravity of this decision… The worst, she would be assassinated by the spies who hidden within the rebel army when Meiya unable to convince Captain Naoya to stop the fighting across the country. Otherwise, she would be captured by the rebels… if things go wrong. And even if she is able to convince the rebels, her role as the Shogun's shadow has already ended. She has made her existence known to public, worst, in front of foreign troops nevertheless.

But, Meiya was not angry about her fate or the choice she has to make. In fact, she was relief… knowing her action could at least ensure her sister- the Shogun's safety, along with the others. She was relief, knowing that she would stop…being a political hostage, a scapegoat, a tool for others to threaten her sister and this Empire of Japan. If she was to be killed by the rebels during the operation, she would have… no regret at all… At least, that's what Meiya tried to convince herself.

However, Meiya was infuriated, really infuriated…by that person. That person just…doesn't know his own place at all. Shamelessly barged his head into someone else's business, decide to do thing without a single thought of other's feeling. And the most infuriating aspect of about him is that he was actually able to convince the Major to grant him his wish. The chance for the Major to actually give him, a cadet such an important and dangerous role in this operation should be zero. Yet, that person actually succeeded despite all the odds.

He said he has volunteered in this operation so that he could meet his personal objective. However, Meiya knew. Even if he has no relation or objective whatsoever related to this operation, that guy would still stick his head into this matter. Meiya was convinced that the stupid and dense guy would definitely shamelessly barge his head into such a mess as long as… people he knew were involved.

It was because Meiya was involved in this dangerous operation that he couldn't help but volunteer himself into Meiya's escort, so that he could protect her and provide help. No, she wasn't overly conscious over herself. Meiya was absolutely convinced that Takeru would never fail to act in such way regardless of the gravity of the situation.

And that's what so infuriating about the person Shirogane Takeru. It was just like how he made himself a target for those 2nd Lieutenant Eishis to pick on at the Yokohama base, shielding Meiya and the girls from their harassment. He should be able to fight off those two Eishis with his strength. But, he didn't. He instead chose to provoke them and braced himself from their fists, to prove that he was correct. Once he has decided, he would see whatever he wanted to achieve through the end without wavering.

Meiya was, in fact, more infuriated about that stupid guy than she was appreciated of his good intention. That person is just helplessly dense and stupid to a fault. Why couldn't he realize it that Meiya has made this decision so he and everyone else could be out of the harm? Why couldn't he understand that there would be only one and one casualty if Meiya's plan was to be accepted? Now, she has more than the success of her persuasion to worry about. Even if she was to fail to persuade the rebel, she wouldn't be so worry… since she has volunteered in this operation, looking for her own death. But now, with this idiotic and dense of a boy aligned on board, Meiya's worry was added up. She has more to worry now. From the beginning, she could not afford to fail persuading the rebel. But now, with the boy's presence, she must not fail to persuade the rebels. Otherwise, when worse come to worst, even the life of this boy would be endangered. This is what so infuriating about him. He volunteered with good intention…but only give Meiya more reason to be worry about. Why couldn't he just keep his head down and accepted it? Nay… if only he would, he wouldn't be the Shirogane Takeru that Meiya knew anymore.

"Are you all right? Is it too hot or too cold?"

Geez, shouldn't he worry about himself instead. Meiya still wearing her exo suit at the moment, while having Yuuhi's garment outfitted outside. And thus, the temperature function of the suit would just maintain her body temperature like how she wished. Her suit even connected to an external port to the Shiranui so that she could see things as the boy.

Instead, the boy should worry about himself instead. He is Meiya's escort right now. If worse came to worst, he would be the person who faced off against the rebels in her stead. It's not the situation for him to worry about such trivial matter. Shouldn't he at least acting nervous of the briefing or of his well being?

"It is all right. I am fine"

Meiya fought against her inner confliction of desiring to give him a full lecture on that matter. But, she wouldn't. It is not her personality to remain antagonize over spilt milk. What's done is done. Moreover, both Meiya and he, is now in a pivotal role in this operation. There is no time for some idle and meaningless argument. The guy who is currently acting as Meiya's coachman would brush off her scolding with his everyday nonchalant attitude.

"I see"

The boy casually replied. It looks like he wanted to ease Meiya's off the pressure of having to successfully persuading the rebels at all cost.

"Do not concern yourself with me. You had best concentrate on your task"

"…understood"

The boy replied without actually meant it. His eyes were still focused at Meiya with wariness.

"Don't worry. If it's you Meiya, you can do it. Talking the rebel out of it, that is."

The boy added

"Of course"

Meiya replied without hesitation. Firstly, she believed that she has the ability to persuade the rebel into putting down their weapons. Secondly, there is no point in retorting back at the boy. He did this because of his attachment and whatever objective which related to this incident… and because he was worried about her. Even if she spells out her frustration at him, there is no point, since he would just do thing at his pace like he always is. Unlike Tsukuyomi or Marimo, Meiya is not the type of person who nags.

"Focus on your mission, both of you. Operation start, now"

Tsukuyomi ordered

"Roger that"

Meiya and the boy who guarded her tensely responded. It's time. It's all depending on Tsukuyomi's performance and her persuasion skill now.

"Captain Sagiri. I am 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi of the Imperial Honor Guard 19th Independent Guard Unit"

The voice of Tsukuyomi rang loudly and clearly through Meiya's earpiece.

"Respond. I am 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi of the Imperial Honor Guard 19th Independent Guard Unit"

Tsukuyomi repeated.

"I am Capt. Sagiri of the Imperial Mainland Defense Army Capital Garrison Regiment"

A voice which Meiya could clearly identified as that of Sagiri Naoya who was speaking during the broadcast, rang through Meiya's earpiece this time. However, his face wasn't displayed on her HUD. It seemed that he only intended to transmit audio signal for now.

"May I hear the result of your deliberation?"

The man posed a question in an emotionless voice.

"This transmission is not meant to answer the question you posted"

Tsukuyomi answered in a similar manner to the man, without a hint of emotion in her voice.

This time, a window appeared on the boy's HUD. The small window immediately displayed a man's face with furrowing brows.

"Then what is it meant for?"

"Her Highness wishes to speak with you in person"

Tsukuyomi spoke indifferently to the man's irritation.

"…is that true?"

The man immediately asked.

It's normal for him to doubt such statement of Tsukuyomi. Any sane soldier would. The trickery of the Shogun's presence is an eligible move in this scenario to ensure the Shogun's safety.

"It is up to you to decide whether Her Highness' request is worthy of suspicion"

Tsukuyomi stated flatly without blinking her eyes.

As expected from Tsukuyomi. She made it so that if Capt. Sagiri was to doubt Tsukuyomi's word, it also meant that he doubted the Shogun's word as well.

"Understood. How are we to meet?"

"All four TSFs in my Honor Guard unit will escort the UN Army TSF carrying Her Highness"

Tsukuyomi replied.

Wait. It wasn't in the plan during the briefing. The only TSFs that were tasked to approach the rebels were Tsukuyomi's Takemikazuchi and Takeru's Shiranui. Is there any reason for Tsukuyomi to state something like that? The other thee Takemikazuchis that was piloted by Meiya's attendances should be guarding Meiya's Fubuki which was piloted by Yuuhi's herself right now… So, Tsukuyomi must be lying when she said that.

"I should also mention that there will be an Eishi piloting the escorting UN Army TSF and her Highness' speech should be broadcasted among your troops. Our desired meeting place is approximately 500 meters in the Amagi Interchange ruin. Is that acceptable?"

Tsukuyomi added.

Wait. It was also not in the plan. Meiya could somewhat guessing the reason why Tsukuyomi lied about bring the rest of her Honor Guard units along, but why did she asked for Meiya's speech to be aired to the rest of Capt. Sagiri troops? Whose plan is it? It can't be Yuuhi's, can it? Or perhaps, it was one of Tsukuyomi's makeshift plans? Shouldn't she consult with the Major first… during the briefing? If her speech was to broadcast across the country, it is truly the worst situation that could possibly happen if Meiya's guise was uncovered. It shouldn't be Tsukuyomi's plan… why has Tsukuyomi taken such a risky plan to approach the rebel.

"Understood. I shall follow your plan"

Sagiri replied. But not without a condition of his own "However, after making contact, Her Highness will enter a TSF we have prepared for her. That is my only condition. While your TSF is fine, and the transmission among my own troops is fine. The UN or American Army intervention is a clear violation of our sovereignty. If Her Highness requested this, we are to prepare to do whatever she wishes. However, there is no reason for the UN or the American Army to be present."

It seemed that Tsukuyomi's previous lie was backfired. Her claim to have extra escorts using Takeru's Shiranui was probably meant so that she could retract them during the bargaining… but it seemed that it has made the man became paranoid.

"I understand your condition. However, I cannot accept it."

Without pausing to think, Tsukuyomi stated "That would be different from your original request of handling Her Highness over to you. As that is not what she desires, she has instead requested an audience with you."

Immediately responded to Tsukuyomi's statement, the rebel's ringleader flared up. He furiously gritted his teeth "Why should we not grant Her Highness' visit proper respect? Is that not simply part of your plan rather than Her Highness' will?"

"As I said a moment ago, such things are for you to decide"

Indifferent to the man's anger, Tsukuyomi calmly stated. "Her Highness does not desire any further conflict. She has expressed thanks and sympathy toward the UN and the American Armies for their efforts to bring an end to this affair. That is not to say she approved of humans slaughtering their own brethren. Rather, Her Highness was thinking of the people who have been made to suffer in this incident. You should have no difficulty to understand Her Highness' pain. Thinking about slighting Her Highness' will here and now to prolong this fruitless battle… is truly in your best interests"

"I retract the condition and accept the UN's Eishi presence"

Sagiri has no choice but accept Tsukuyomi's condition, since Tsukuyomi has cleverly used his feeling and the Shogun feeling to corner him.

"Understood. Then I shall escort Her Highness alone"

Flatly came Tsukuyomi's claim

Meiya could clearly see the frowning man widened his eyes in utter surprise through the boy's HUD display.

"You mean to escort Her Highness with only one TSF. And you call yourself an Honor Guard officer?"

One would definitely suspicious or rather shock of how small the number of Her Highness the Shogun's guard are in the proportion to the kind of dangerous situation for the Shogun. No matter how good the Eishis who guarding her are, two would not be enough to ensure the safety of the Shogun.

From the start, Tsukuyomi lied of using a whole unit to make Capt. Sagiri to assume that the Shogun would really come out and meet him in person, since using a whole Honor Guard Flight to escort the Shogun's TSF is the most logical move. She has figured that the captain would find it odd to use fewer escorts.

"This is also Her Highness' request. Originally she said no guard at all would be necessary for an audience with"

Tsukuyomi calmly responded with a hint of mixed feeling within her voice. One could hardly identify whether that it was irritation or frustration or helplessness which was suppressed within her voice.

"…that is…"

The captain could only stutter.

"However, I urged her to take along at least one escort, if only to ascertain the truth of their will"

Indifferent to the man's awe, Tsukuyomi added.

"Her Highness…"

The captain's facial expression was released from a tense and stern reign. Meiya could clearly see that the man was getting emotional from hearing such claim from Tsukuyomi. All of sudden, she felt a pang of sadness and guilty for deceive him with those lies, even if they were weaved by her attendance.

"I apologize for the deception. However, know that I come alone as a proof of Her Highness's faith in you"

Taking advantage of the man's emotion, Tsukuyomi apologize. Of course, she was indeed apologizing to the captain for her own deception of betray him his trust. But, surely the captain would misunderstand the reason of her apology since he didn't know of the plan on Meiya's side.

"I am unworthy of such…"

The man immediately answered in a humble voice.

"I would save those words for Her Highness."

Even as she continued to weave lie to deceive the captain, Tsukuyomi was apparently indifferent. However, Meiya has come to know Tsukuyomi since she was but a baby. She understood that behind that indifferent voice and face, Tsukuyomi was also suffered from guilt and sadness of secretly betraying the captain's sincere trust.

"I understand your proposal. I shall head there right away."

Was Sagiri's immediate response

"I shall go there first with Her Highness following. You will wait for me to make contact…"

"That would be unchivalrous. I shall arrive first to meet Her Highness."

Sagiri promptly intercepted before Tsukuyomi could finish her claim.

"I understand how you must feel. But I must ask of you to let me ensure Her Highness' safety"

Since the captain has misinterpreted Tsukuyomi's intention, she has to state it clear so that he could understand.

"…I see. Understood. I have no objection to letting you perform your duty"

One would question of who have who surrounded by how quickly and easily Capt. Sagiri accepted Tsukuyomi's term.

"We will meet you with two TSFs, and await your transmission. Sagiri out"

A tense silence descended into Meiya's cockpit. The window that displayed the captain's face has disappeared along with the audio transmission.

Meiya looked at the boy whose face was completely darkened. It's really not hard to read his thought at all, right now. Geez. He, of all the people Meiya came to know, was the least suitable for this kind of operation. He shouldn't volunteer himself for this. Well, it's not her place to talk, since she was in no better shoe than he was.

Accompany with the guilt of deceiving such a great trust from the captain, it was clear that the boy was also as nervous as Meiya. It was so obvious that the boy was feeling regret and guilt of deceiving the captain's trust. But, unlike Tsukuyomi or Meiya herself, the boy could not hide his emotion so well. He is just as easy to read as an open book. One could easily read whatever in his head just by looking at his expression or his eyes.

One of these days, if they were able to make through this ordeal, Meiya will tell him that he should practice lying in front of a mirror. His lie was clearly too easy to see through… since his facial expression always gave away and telling others that he is lying.

"Takeru"

Meiya called.

"Yeah, it's finally time… I guess"

The boy answered and grabbed his control sticks, moving his Shiranui after Tsukuyomi's crimson Takemikazuchi.

The scenery which displayed through Meiya's HUD changed frame after frame at a steady pace. The boy's Shiranui flew in NOE flight mode 30 meters after the crimson Takemikazuchi. It's only now that the boy actually looks relaxed to Meiya. It seemed that piloting has become a second nature to him, whether he has realized it or not, the boy has clearly fallen in love with his machine and piloting it. As a result, he was diverted from his guilt, worry and nervousness the moment he started piloting his steed.

That may explained why he was so good with his TSF. Meiya was, however, only slightly surprise by this finding; even if this is the first time Meiya could actually observe the boy piloting his TSF, this close and inside his machine's cockpit.

More than anyone or to be more accurate, more than any Eishi that Meiya knew, the boy is in a completely different world or perhaps level. The boy was frighteningly great compatibility with his machine. His Eishi aptitude exam evaluation proved that. Among the record of the Yokohama Eishi training school, his score was the highest, so high that it could be easily recognized as the world highest score for a first timer. And this boy was and perhaps will be the only one in the history who has absurdly cleared the school's final training course within the first day he entered the simulation and with the fastest and highest record nonetheless.

It was cleared that the boy was lying about his experience with piloting a TSF. Meiya and the rest of the girls of the 207th squad has long known that… since he was so experienced at operating a TSF and his expression clearly gave away when Meiya and the girls pressed on that topic. The boy was, however, completely unaware that Meiya and the rest of the squad knew that he was lying. It was almost laughable to see how he believed that he has succeeded in tricking them into buying his lie. The girls just didn't press into the matter since it was a common unspeakable rule for the 207th squad to not dig deep into the other's history.

But, even if the boy was experienced with piloting a TSF, he was still… far too good. The word "good" or perhaps even "monstrous" would not do him justice of how great the boy is, in piloting his TSF. The boy could easily outdo even the instructor at time while has himself checked by Meiya and other squad members at the same time.

Moreover, with only roughly 92 hours of piloting experience, Meiya could mimic most of the boy's maneuver with the help of the XM3 OS. However, unlike her instructor Jinguuji the Sergeant, she could not comprehend how tough it is, to mimic those inconceivable maneuvers of the boy, since she first started learning to pilot a TSF using the boy's control log while using the newly invented XM3 OS nonetheless. According to the boy, who was also the co-inventor of the new OS, the XM3 allowed the Eishi to easily execute any maneuver that was stored in the data base of a TSF. Meaning if the boy could execute a maneuver, Meiya should easily execute it as well with the shortcut and simplified control suggestion derived by the XM3. As the result, Meiya and the girls could mimic even the most difficult maneuver of the boy, without much effort. But, from what she has heard from her instructor, it was almost impossible to mimic what the boy's control without the help of the new OS.

However, even if Meiya could mimic the boy's maneuvers, she could not perform them like he did. It's like watching a first rate dancer and a third rate dancer. Even if the third rate dancer was able to mimic everything the first rate dancer did, the result is completely different to the eyes of the beholders.

That's why, among the mechanic department, Meiya often heard complains of the workload of tuning the boy's machine. Normally, the mechanics will tune the TSF so that the Eishis could easily pilot their personal TSFs. But, for the boy's case, the mechanic tuned the machine so that it would easily answer to the boy's piloting technique instead. As the result, his TSF was always a nightmarish mountain of workload for the engineers in the mechanic Department. Every time the boy walked out his TSF from a simulation or practice match, cries of anguish were heard among the Mechanic Department. Works, works, works, works, works, tons of works were waiting for the engineers to finish.

"1901 to 20706. Capt. Sagiri and his escort have arrived"

Tsukuyomi's announcement derailed Meiya of her train of thought. Geez, this'd be why Meiya was so strongly opposing the boy participation in these kind of operation. He was always diverting other's thought from their original goal.

"06, move forward twenty meters, stop, and only show Her Highness once Capt. Sagiri opens his hatch"

"20706, copy that"

The boy answered. Then, he turned the audio transmission into an open channel

"Mei… Your Highness, Captain Sagiri has arrived… Please prepare yourself to speak with him"

Stutteringly, the boy said.

… Did he almost call her "Meiya" for a moment just now? For God's sake, this audio transmission was aired among Capt. Sagiri's troops that have this place surrounded, and those who are currently on their duties across the country; thank to Tsukuyomi's plan. The ceasefire proposal wasn't just applied in this place; it was also applied to every region on this land. Those who have stopped fighting or still preparing themselves for the next fight, were all listened to this audio transmission.

And… the boy has just almost made a fool of himself, of Tsukuyomi and Meiya in front of that great many people… If he wanted Meiya to stop worrying about the success of the persuasion…at least he should stop creating extra unnecessary things that make other worried. This is why… sometimes, even talking the most serious topic out with him…turned out to be a joke instead.

"I heard… these earphones have good reception"

Meiya held back her desire to retort and answered the boy instead. She just wished the boy stopped speaking…so that her guise wasn't blown off before she could have the chance to act.

"The mic in his TSF should pick up your voice just as well, so you don't need to talk loudly"

Indifferent to Meiya's throbbing heart at how he almost blew up her cover with the first word that escaped from his mouth, the boy said.

"Understood"

Meiya replied while shaking her head at how bad the boy's acting skill was. She supposed to be extremely nervous about how she is going to performing her lifetime duty and how she must be able to persuade Capt. Sagiri to lay down his weapon at all cost. No, she was, in fact, extremely busy worrying about those things the moment Yuuhi summoned everyone to her audience. But, right now, right here, she was still worry, but for a different reason. She was instead nervous of the idiotic boy who volunteered himself to help her performing her duty but almost pushed the self-destruct button before anyone can do anything. Tsukuyomi san, Instructor Jinguuji and the rest of the girls in the squad 207th must have their heart nearly leaped out of their mouth a while ago from the boy's first word.

Two black Shiranuis descended and cut short Meiya's worry. It was a perfect landing. A direct landing from a boost jump with only twenty-two to twenty-one centimeters of error. As expected, the piloting skills of the elites from the capital garrison are insane. Well, if talking about how insane they were, there is one person Meiya knew who was just as comparable or perhaps even above them in term of insane piloting skills… even if he doesn't look like that. Even if he is an honest person to the core, his appearance is so deceiving along with his character. Nobody could possibly imagine of how insane his piloting skill is, judging from his clown like nature and appearance of a Hollywood movie star. One couldn't help but wonder if he is actually deliberately acting foolish like a clown.

"1901 to 20706. The captain is ready. Grant him his audience"

Once again, Tsukuyomi's voice rang through Meiya's earpiece and reminded her of the situation she is in.

"20706, copy that." Promptly replied to Tsukuyomi, the boy then turned his head to Meiya and said "Your Highness. It's time."

The boy opened his cockpit and grabbed Meiya's hand, helping her to move out of his cockpit from her seat with ease.

Walking out of the opened cockpit, Meiya saw a man kneeling like a knight of old on his opened TSF's cockpit lid. He is the same Sagiri Naoya who appeared in the broadcast at the eve of the coup d'état.

"Are you Sagiri?"

Despite knowing the answer, Meiya asked.

"Yes, Ma'am. I am elated by the honor of receiving an audience with you. I am Capt. Sagiri Naoya of the Imperial Mainland Defense Army 1st Division of the 1st TSF Armored Regiment"

The captain humbly answered with his head bowed down. He would not lift his head upward without the permission from the Shogun.

"You may raise your head"

Meiya ordered

"Ma'am"

The captain replied.

"It is almost unfortunate that we should have to meet in this manner"

Meiya said, knowing that if it was Yuuhi, she would say the same thing.

"I am deeply distressed by the great pain and worry I have caused to Your Highness. However, I beg of you to let me continue until all the parasites nesting in the capital are vanquished, and all the corruption drained from our government."

The captain promptly said and made his personal request.

"I regret forcing you all into such a position through my incompetence"

Neither saying yes nor no, Meiya replied. If it was Yuuhi, she would say the same thing, Meiya was sure of it.

"Your Highness…"

"As you said in your broadcast, there is indeed a gap, and not a small one, between the state of the Imperial Diet and the Army and how I wish them to be. However, there is no doubt that among them, there are people who have spent all of their strength in order to save our country, our people and our world. Because their feelings are pure, misunderstandings and conflicts are frequent occurrence. And my inability to fully manage those conflicts is to blame for this."

Meiya said, with her voice clearly shaking from her very own emotion. It was her genuine emotion that made her said those lines. It wasn't mimicry of how Yuuhi should say or act. Even if Yuuhi and Meiya are two completely different entities and two different people at core. Their heart beat in unison and their thought was heading toward the same goal the moment the fighting and killing has started at the capital. Meiya understood it without the need of asking Yuuhi to ascertain the truth, since Yuuhi, too, has understood it the moment she granted Meiya the right to act as her double. Thus, the process of thinking of what Yuuhi would say and how Yuuhi would act, was cutting short to purely how Mitsurugi Meiya should say and how Mitsurugi Meiya should act.

"My apologies, Your Highness. But the fact that the government actions carried out in Your Highness' name differ from what you desire will not allow me to remain silent. Of course, there are no absolutes when it comes to people. However, men and women who lack the will to resolve those misunderstandings are using Her Highness' words to shield themselves from responsibility. When the conflicts arise, it is not Her Highness who should correct them, but the government and military themselves"

Captain Sagiri promptly corrected. Just like Meiya, he was just as emotional due to the mentioned topic "But, unfortunately, they no longer desire to perform such self-correction. During the fighting in the capital, the Sendai Provisional Government told me that Your Highness had ordered had ordered an 'immediately and unconditional disarmament. But looking back on it, by the time that order was given, Your Highness should no longer have been in the capital"

"…"

Meiya gasped. This is the first time, she has heard about this.

"Perhaps their hopes were crushed when they learned of Your Highness' absence, and they create a false order. Thankfully, we had heard your true commands through different trustworthy sources, and did not fall for their deception."

"…"

The captain said "different trust worthy sources." Other than the Ministry of Intelligence and perhaps the Imperial Household Intelligence Department, who could they be, the one who provided the information to the captain.

"You gave me and my comrades in rebellion an order to cease combat…long before the false order they sent. However, for some reason, Your Highness' order was not conveyed to us"

Sagiri said, still with his head bowing down and a hurtful expression reigned on his face. Then, his face turned into that of an angry man. His voice flared up "I am afraid that they are the true traitors. There was not the slightest reason for them to leave Her Highness in pain"

"…"

Took a deep breath, Meiya said "Captain, I understand what you say. The way of the Empire is now…remains my responsibility as the Shogun. As was allowing the American and the UN Armies to intervene…"

"…"

Sagiri made a small gasp, hearing the Shogun's claim which made so that she could shield those who he labeled as parasites, corruption and aggressor away from their crimes and responsibilities.

"Hence… there is no need for you to spill blood on my behalf"

Clearly and loudly, Meiya ordered.

"Your Highness… I must thank you… touching upon Your Highness' noble and sublime heart is flooding me with emotions. I feel as though my heart is being cleansed. Still, that does not change the fact that the American and the UN's Armies' intervention into our internal affairs is a grave and barbaric threat to our sovereignty."

The voice of the captain changed 180 degree from that of an angry man to a saddened man. "Now it has come to this, and we are at long last have the opportunity to speak… there is something I must tell Your Highness, even if it means putting aside my shame for causing this situation."

"You may speak."

Meiya ordered.

"This incident was plotted in order to fulfilled the American desires"

Sagiri claimed, with anger once again fueled his voice. "The fighting in the capital is said to have begun when one of my men made a preemptive strike upon the Honor Guard units defending the Imperial Palace. That was indeed the end result…"

That was what Meiya has heard so far from the briefing at the Yokohama Base.

"However, the unit commander never ordered them to fire. Rather, a single soldier stated firing and would not stop until his commander subdued him. The unit then retreated while defending themselves from the Honor Guard's counterattack. That's how the event truly transpired. And mysteriously enough, the same thing happened at the same time in a number of other places surrounding the Imperial Palace. All of the offending soldiers were captured alive for interrogation. The result from all the testimonies, it was clear that those soldiers were agents of an American Intelligence agency."

"…"

This, too, the first time Meiya has heard about this. She was simply… so shocked that she couldn't say anything in return.

"The American government wants greater authority in the Far East, so they started the fighting in the capital to give the American Army an excuse for deployment. The American would then save Her Highness from the fighting in the capital and suppress the Japanese insurgency according to the Americans wrote out. Also, this means the members of the Sendai Provisional Government who let the American Army intervene and hid Her Highness' orders of surrender are the true culprit behind the fighting in the capital."

Sagiri stated as the matter of fact.

"…"

No wonder the provisional government was formed so fast… after Capt. Sagiri's pre-emptive strike. Normally, it would take longer for the remnants of the government to make such response. However, if what Capt. Sagiri said is the truth, it is already within the plan of whoever orchestrated this bloodshed. Thus, it wasn't out of norm at all, the speed of the creation of the Sendai Provisional Government and the speed of allowance for the American and the UN Armies to intervene in this coup d'état which furthermore escalated the bloodshed.

"And yet, I bear the sin of allowing it to happen and understand full well that I cannot atone for it…."

Sagiri lowered his head in remorse.

"…"

"Your Highness…?"

Sagiri immediately lifted his head up, hearing a strange sound that he has not expected one bit. The Shogun was still standing steadily on the UN Shiranui's cockpit lid, except that, now…her eyes are closed and …

"…"

Unbeknown to her own, something hot streamed down across her cheeks. Meiya, even as she was affected and somewhat swayed by the captain's words, there is something that has kept bubbling within her chest at the start of the conversation, something that Meiya has locked deep inside her heart even at the eve of the coup d'état. It should be the same for Yuuhi.

Only when Meiya heard a strange sound that she didn't intend to make, Meiya started to understand that she is sobbing. And without the need of a mirror, the hot and liquefied substance that streamed down her cheek could only be her own tear. She couldn't believe it. She was crying… She is actually crying in front of the captain and during an important broadcast which is aired across the country.

"If you…"

Without wiping away her tears or opened her eyes "If you feel that strongly for the country, the people… and for myself, Koubuin Yuuhi…"

Then, all of the sudden, Meiya stared at Capt. Sagiri and hollered in a voice which was overwhelmed with grief.

"Then why have you struck people down?"

"Your Highness…"

Sagiri could only watch the Shogun stared down at him in surprise. He didn't expect her to act in this manner…nay he couldn't even imagine her to be this emotional…

"Blood will call for more blood, and war will beget yet more war. What you have done to bring about such a state of affairs…can you truly say…that it was done out of concern for the people or for myself?"

Meiya looked at the kneeling man and said what was kept within her chest, her true and naked emotion, stripped bare of lie, deception, position and status.

"Even if your true intention was to accurately convey my will, the Shogun's will to the people…does that grant you the right to destroy those who do not convey it, or even those who obstruct it? If you are allowed to do so, then by all means…do you have the right to blame the government for the effort it made to save the people at Mt. Tengen. By no means do you have the right to speak of the people's will."

Even as she was drown in her emotion, Meiya still conveyed her speech clearly to the captain, word by word.

Indifferent to the emotion of Meiya, cold gale whipped her face and dried up her hot tears. The more tears gushed out of Meiya's eyes, the stronger and the colder the wind become. It kept on drying up Meiya's tear as if even the Mother Nature herself wanted to console Meiya from her grief.

As the wind continuingly dried up her streaming tears, Meiya became stronger and stronger. Her voice which was originally trembled in grief, slowly turned more and more resolute. One could hardly believe that it was the same voice belonged to a girl who was just sobbing a moment ago. One could easily visualize an image of a queen who is currently reprimanding her subject of his wrong doing. One would surely is able identify the position and the status of the girl who is still talking down at Sagiri, without any difficulty. Other than the true Shogun of this land, perhaps there is none would able to deliver much feeling in her speech in such noble and dignify manner.

"Our country… the country of Japan…lies within the people's hearts. And the Shogun is but a mirror to reflect the Japan in their hearts… that is what I believe. If such a mirror were to reflect nothing, what sort of meaningless of an existence would that be? Protecting Japan is no different from protecting its people… there is no such thing as a country without its people. You understand that as well as any of us… and you still strayed from the path."

Their feeling should be the same, Yuuhi's and her own. No, perhaps hers was stronger. Even if their mind and heart united as one, they see the same thing with their own eyes; Meiya and Yuuhi looked at the matter from different spot. While Yuuhi could only endure her helplessness in preventing the bloodshed, Meiya endure the helplessness of imagining how helpless Yuuhi is while helplessly unable to do anything for Yuuhi and for the people.

Thus, each word that came out of her lips was thoroughly soaked in her raw feeling. Meiya continued to speak as she was driven by her strong and pure feeling toward the action of the kneeling man.

"However, you can still do the right thing. There is still exists a path to wipe away your mistake. You must end this battle as soon as possible, and grant the people relief. You are the only one who can save the people who followed your call to arms. Right now, you can save more Imperial, American and UN Army soldiers and officers more than anyone else, even more than one such as myself. You lament where Japan is headed. I have grasped that feeling, that will of yours."

Strongly, resolutely and determinedly, Meiya said

"From now on, I shall give all I have for the sake of Japan, and its people, forever remember the warnings of this incident. I swear that to you… on the name Koubuin Yuuhi."

Yuuhi would surely promise the same thing. She definitely would. Even if Meiya has long stopped saying what she has expected Yuuhi to say, and say whatever she wanted to say instead; Meiya was sure that Yuuhi would say the same thing and promise the same promise in front of the captain.

"…."

After a short pause to take a breath or perhaps to fully absorb the gravity of the words that were conveyed to him by the Shogun, Sagiri respectfully bowed his head even lower than it already was.

"I thank you for your words. It is an honor far beyond my worth. Your Highness… I leave my comrade's fate on your very capable hands"

"Captain Sagiri…"

Meiya muttered at the sight of the captain who has just handed her the right to command his army.

Then, all of sudden, a thunderous earsplitting sound erupted. An earthshaking clamor followed, almost threw Meiya from her position

The lid of Takeru's Shiranui immediately closed and Meiya found herself brought back into the boy's cockpit.

"Takeru. What happened?"

Meiya asked. It was so fast and sudden that Meiya could barely comprehend the situation. But, she could clearly see a gigantic shell, whirled through the air after ricocheted from the supplement shield of Tsukuyomi's Takemikazuchi.

"Takeru, what happened?"

Meiya asked the same question… but she could not even hear her own voice, not once but twice.

While she was confused that if she didn't say loud enough. Meiya hastily repeated

"Takeru, what happened?"

This time, too, she couldn't hear her own voice once again. Her ears were ringing by some head splitting weird noise. That previous explosion must cause this.

It was only now that Meiya has realized that Takeru was speaking to her… well, it's not like she heard it or anything. But, his mouth was certainly moving, indicating that he was talking to her.

"I cannot hear you"

Immediately, Meiya pointed at her ears and then proceeding to shake her hand and her head in a fervent manner, gesturing the boy that she couldn't hear anything.

The boy caught on to her message. He then gestured Meiya to stop speaking while screaming something into his mouthpiece. Then still with his left arm wrapping around her waist, the boy used his free right hand to activate a certain button, then he brought out an external keyboard which was normally used by the mechanic to tuning a TSF.

The boy typed

"Are you all right? Unharmed?"

"I am fine. My ears apparently were affected by the explosion. They are ringing… but they should return to normal soon. More importantly, what happened?"

"It looks like there is a situation on our side, but 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi is bringing it under control"

Meiya read the words that the boy has just finished typing on the screen aloud. Not that she could listen to her voice or anything.

"Your voice is still broadcasted. Mind your word…calm down"

He is the last person Meiya wanted to hear a lecture of how her speech was still broadcasted across the country. But, she was indeed forgetting that fact. She panicked by whatever has just happened.

"The situation was within 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi's expectation. Now, I do not need to converse with you using a decrypted line. Ascertain your safety to the captain via the transmission line while following the instruction of my message on the screen."

Meiya stared incredulously at the boy who is typing on the external keyboard. He and Tsukuyomi have this situation expected? How on the earth there is a secret that Tsukuyomi keep Meiya away from and yet, sharing with Takeru of all the people.

"Say something so that Capt. Sagiri could understand that you are safe. Order him to protect himself and do not involve in this matter while you are at it"

The boy typed

Is this also Tsukuyomi's instruction? Meiya could only continue to stare at the boy in amazement while start speaking into her own mouthpiece.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

It turned out just like what that boy has told her.

Tsukuyomi clicked her tongue and started to remember of her latest meeting with the boy at the summoned place when only they were the only one left behind.

"Please wait 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi. There is something that I want to ask of you"

The boy said with his hand grabbing to Tsukuyomi's right shoulder.

Furrowing her brows, Tsukuyomi stared at the boy who was getting overly familiar with her, while making his request to her nonetheless.

"What is it?"

Tsukuyomi asked.

The boy didn't reply. He pointed at a device on his Exo armor instead.

He wanted to have this conversation off the record.

Tsukuyomi immediately understood the boy's intention. Whatever he is about to say, it should not be recorded by her own recording device of her multi functional armor suit.

Normally, an Eishi would not have the ability and the authorization to turn off such a function of his or her own suit. But, Tsukuyomi was different. Her status as an Honor Guard Independent unit's commander gave her such authorization and ability.

Tsukuyomi promptly brought out her remote control and deactivated the record function of her own suit, without averting her eyes away from the boy.

"Speak"

Tsukuyomi ordered with her eyes full of suspicion while removing the boy's hand from her shoulder.

"Sorry"

The boy immediately realized that he was too close. He dexterously retracted and bowed his head apologetically.

"Sorry"

The boy repeated.

"I didn't turn off my own recording device so that I could hear you apologize over something like that"

Tsukuyomi flatly stated in a cold voice, as cold as she could possibly say. While she was surprise that the boy is actually not as…rude of a person she thought he was, Tsukuyomi didn't voice out and certainly she would never act in such manner in front of this boy.

Twice, this boy has called out to her for a favor. The first time, it was a disk contained a newly developed OS for TSF along with a video of the boy performing dogeza two hours straight while begging Tsukuyomi to make use of his newly invented OS. Normally, even if he was to remained in his dogeza position for days, perhaps even years, Tsukuyomi would not granted his wish… seeing how suspicious of a person the boy is. However, the boy himself must understand that his name was on the top of Tsukuyomi's list of the people with capability of harming Meiya. And thus, he would only further invoke Tsukuyomi's suspicion upon himself while requesting such a favor.

Why did he do that? Tsukuyomi could not come up with any reason to explain the boy's action. And within his video, he actually said that he has known there was an unrest within the Imperial Army which hinted that he has known of the coup d'état. That information was released to Tsukuyomi by the Imperial Household Intelligence Department after the meeting with the boy. How come that boy knows such highly classified information while she herself a high ranking officer of the Imperial Honor Guard didn't?

Even if that boy begged her to be his test pilot for his newly invented OS, he need not mention such classified information to have his wish granted. He was, in fact, only brought upon himself more of Tsukuyomi's suspicion and wariness. Still, the boy unknowingly went on explaining the newly added functions of the XM3 OS and the overall improvement of the XM3 compare to the currently existed OS, in a perfect dogeza.

Tsukuyomi didn't understand the reason why she has ordered her subordinates to have their TSFs and her own converted and tuned to the XM3. It wasn't because her heart was soften due to how pathetic the boy was or how perfect his dogeza was. Tsukuyomi just couldn't understand the reason why she did that.

There is something fishy about that boy. She has known it the first time Tsukuyomi called out to him in the Yokohama Base's hangar. There was an unexplained likable air of mystery around that boy, the moment Tsukuyomi saw him defending Meiya and his squadmates while receiving a beating from some lowly thugs who abused their authority and bullied others. And lastly, there is something about that boy that just makes other can't help but…believe in him and go along with him unknowingly. That's the most irritated aspect about him, Shirogane Takeru, Tsukuyomi reckoned.

It's so not like Tsukuyomi's character to let such a highly suspicious of a person to be the real Shogun's personal coachman. But, she actually allowed that.

It was so not like Tsukuyomi's character to let the boy still remained as the Shogun's personal coachman after the stunt he pulled on the Izu Skyline. Yet, she let the boy remain Her Highness' personal coachman till the end nevertheless.

Apparently he also got close to Her Highness during their travel… so close that even Her Highness started to trust him. Even if Her Highness didn't talk to Tsukuyomi or gave away such evidences during the summoning, Tsukuyomi understood it without being said.

Her Highness, of all the people Tsukuyomi knew, is most adept at reading and understanding someone's heart. And normally if Her Highness the Shogun who put so much trusts in any person, Tsukuyomi would not doubt of that person's personality at all. But… that boy should be an exemption to that rule… since he possessed a mysterious power that make people couldn't help but… believe in him.

What if he somehow managed to deceive even Her Highness like how he was able to deceive Meiya sama and even Tsukuyomi herself? Like how he has somehow mysteriously successfully persuaded Tsukuyomi into converted her Takemikazuchi into his XM3. Well, it is pretty much unlikely… but the probability is not zero.

What the…? Why did he volunteer himself into this operation? Unlike Her Highness and Meiya sama, he should have no personal attachment to this incident.

What the…? How on the earth that he persuade the US major into granting his wish? It was the same man who continuingly denied Her Highness' wish and even that of Meiya sama, including her own. The boy's wish is on a different level of absurdity compare to that of Her Highness, Meiya sama and her own. How did he do that?

That boy has thrown himself into such a dangerous situation in order to support and protect Meiya sama. Tsukuyomi should stop suspecting him…and start to make some effort to understand the boy instead.

And now, when Tsukuyomi has finally deactivated her firewall against him, he approached her and asked for another favor.

What can it be?

Even if that was what going on inside Tsukuyomi's head, she could help but acting cold toward the boy. Nay, it's not that she couldn't help but acting cold toward him. She must not put down her guard against him seeing how timely the boy has made his second personal request.

Pulled out something from his armor, the boy showed Tsukuyomi a weird device with both hand.

From the first glance, that weird device looks like a retractable large size computer chip. However, Tsukuyomi recognized it was actually a makeshift wireless trigger of some sort. But Tsukuyomi couldn't tell what kind of trigger that such device was meant for.

"It is a trigger"

The boy stated.

Damn it. Anyone could tell it at the very first glance. What is he taking her for? A brainless idiot like he is?

Before Tsukuyomi could actually say "I knew", the boy flatly said

"There will be a sabotage to prevent Meiya talking down Capt. Sagiri into laying down his weapons"

Tsukuyomi immediately glared at the boy on reflex.

What did he mean by 'a sabotage to prevent Meiya sama to'…? No the question that Tsukuyomi should ask is 'what does he know about it?' or 'how much he know about it?' or 'how did he know about it?'

"Please calm down. Stop giving me such glare. I will explain to you so that you can catch on, one by one"

"Go on"

Tsukuyomi said, in contrary to her inner turmoil.

"Firstly, if you are wondering where did I get such an idea from? It was the very same source that informed me of the unrest within the Imperial Garrison. I cannot tell you the identity of that source… But, you can trust my word that… source is definitely trustworthy"

The boy said while still holding into his mysterious makeshift trigger.

"It is up to me to decide whether that source of yours is trustworthy or not"

Tsukuyomi coldly snarled.

Awkwardly using a hand to scratch his head, the boy then nervously pressed on his story.

"There are traitors within our troops, to be more precise, within Major's Walken unit that is"

The boy has yet to finish answering to all of Tsukuyomi question on his previous claim, and here he is, continuing to make another outrageous claim.

Tsukuyomi's processor was frozen for a moment, unable to decide what she should ask him or what action she should take.

"If Meiya was to successfully talking down the rebel, the traitors would definitely prevent her before she could make it happen. And that's when I need your help the most, 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi"

"Do you have anything to prove your previous claim to be truth?"

Questioned Tsukuyomi, with a pair of eyes that were full of anxiety and suspicion.

"Sadly, I do not have anything to back up my claim. It is just as you said previously, it is up to you to decide whether you could trust me and my source or not"

The boy replied, using Tsukuyomi's medicine right back at her.

"…"

It was definitely annoying and infuriating, having her own words come back right at herself at this moment. Tsukuyomi tried to keep her emotion in check while darting a glare at the boy, signaling him into continuing explaining.

"While I do not have any evidence to back up my claim, I can tell you the identity of a person that I suspect to be the spy."

Wordlessly stared down at the boy, Tsukuyomi was getting irritated from the boy's manner of speaking. Why couldn't he just spell it all out and stop speaking in that half-baked mysterious manner?

"It should be the Eishi with the marker Hunter 2. I don't know if other than her, exist other spies within Major Walken's unit. But, please watch out for her"

"Stop the formality. Spell out what do you want me to do and how is it relate to this trigger that you are holding?"

Tsukuyomi impatiently growled.

"I want you to have this trigger connected to your TSF via wireless connection as fast as possible. This trigger can put a stop to all of the American TSFs within your Takemikazuchi's wireless data link broadcasting range. And when I said put a stop, I meant it literally. This trigger will freeze any of the TSF belonged to the American Army from functioning and at the same time automatically injecting drugs that make the Eishi who boarded those frozen TSF to enter a deep slumber. And since your Takemikazuchi's data link broadcasting range should be limited to just this area, cutting off from the surrounding by the rebel's interception, this trigger should only affect against all units belonged to Major Walken."

"…and you gave me such a device, so that if there was to be any investigation on the matter, the American Army would not suspect that it was you who was responsible for duping their men. Instead, all of the resentment would focus at us, the Royal Guards and the Shogun. But with our position and status, they couldn't actually take any action to have their revenge if we were able to hold on to their weakness…their spies, unlike you who belonged to the UN Army. Isn't that correct?"

Tsukuyomi coldly stated

"…Yes"

The boy gingerly answered to ascertain of Tsukuyomi's deduction.

"Do you really understand the implication of this device…no, of your own master plan?"

Tsukuyomi vehemently asked.

Tsukuyomi didn't ask how on the earth such a simple looking device could actually freeze all of the American Army's TSFs while putting all of the Eishis aligned on those TSFs to deep sleep with…just a single button. Absurd as it is, but the boy's claim is… undoubtedly the truth. Perhaps even if he claimed this device can blow up all of the military bases in Japan to kingdom come, Tsukuyomi would still believe it. His eyes ascertained that whatever came out of his mouth were probably truth, unless this boy is godly adept at lying.

"You give me this trigger so that I could push the button if I ever deem the situation was necessary to use this trigger, isn't it?"

Tsukuyomi questioned

"Yes"

"Is there anything else that you want to add?"

Tsukuyomi questioned

"Please do not think badly of the American Eishis, if it turned out that there was actually a traitor among Major Walken's unit. I am sure that they have a reason… perhaps you will not forgive them for whatever reason they may give to explain their action. But, I am sure they were forced into this. Just like how Her Highness, Meiya, yourself were forced to taking action against your own will during this coup d'état. I believe that even those Eishis who I am now labeled as spies have a worthy reason to do so. Who know whatever they can be? Maybe their family members were involved, were taking as hostages for example. I am sure that the soldiers who currently risk their own lives, fighting this battle should not bear our resentment. Because whoever they were, the one who orchestrated this madness, planned all of this bloodshed for their personal greed, are of course safe and sound from this bloodshed, toasting liquor upon other's misery, other's blood and flesh. And those who have to risk their lives in this battle are but tools and pawns for those monstrosities of people"

Surprisingly enough, the boy didn't tell Tsukuyomi to understand his motive or ask Tsukuyomi for any compassion or forgiveness toward his action. He asked Tsukuyomi to not think badly of the people who, specifically the American Army's soldiers and generally all the foreign troops who were involved in the intervention.

Tsukuyomi couldn't tell whether this boy is actually a calculative type of person of he is just…plain stupid.

"Also, please protect the rebels from any hostile action coming from the said spy Hunter 2's unit during the time Meiya starts her speech"

"Protect the rebels…?"

Tsukuyomi parroted incredulously after the boy.

"Yes, the rebels. Or to be more precise, captain Sagiri's personal unit. Unlike you and me, they are not aware of this plot. And if I was to be in Hunter 02's shoes, I would definitely attack captain Sagiri's unit, since it was easier for the American Army to explain such action rather than explain why their Eishi attacking the Shogun"

"That makes sense. However, what would you do if Hunter 02 attacked your unit instead or perhaps the rebels started to take hostile action against your unit?"

Tsukuyomi questioned the reason for the boy's earlier request.

"I must have my unit face up against Capt. Sagiri's unit during Meiya's persuasion. And thus, I could not able to take any immediate action against any hostile attack from our side with my back showing to them. If it is the rebels who point their gun at my TSF, I could easily react at any time to that. I promise you that I will protect Meiya at all cost, even if it means my own life… Moreover, just like this trigger I am giving to you so that you could deal with all of the American's TSFs; inside my TSF, installed a similar device as a precaution, which was meant to use against any TSFs of the rebel, within the vicinity"

"…"

Tsukuyomi frowned. The boy's claim kept getting more and more outrageous in nature. First, he claimed to be a sabotage waiting for Meiya's plan in the future. Secondly, he claimed to know the identity of the person who may cause that mayhem. Thirdly, he claimed to have a device that putting all of the American TSFs, along with their Eishis out of commission with a single button. Now, he has just claimed that he has yet another device to snuff all of the rebel's units out of the game just like how he would to the American Army.

A person who is capable of doing all those things… should not exist in this world. The boy has once again only drawn Tsukuyomi's suspicion to himself, making another outrageous claim. By all means, in front of Tsukuyomi's very eyes, if all of his claims so far turned out to be true, he is the most dangerous person in the whole world. Perhaps, compare to the BETA, he is actually posed to be a more dangerous threat. How could he ever expect Tsukuyomi to give him her support, after hearing such thing?

"In order to put the device in my TSF into working, I must ask of you to have Meiya's speech to broadcast among the rebel army."

"…"

How is that transmitting his TSF's audio signal across the rebel army would allow his device to produce a similar effect to that of the wireless trigger giving to Tsukuyomi? There is no connection between the two. One uses the data link via wireless connection between ally's units while the other using an audio transmission…

Wait…

Wait…

Wait…

There is….

"You hacked into their data bases, both of the American and the rebel army that is, didn't you?"

Tsukuyomi asked, focus all of her attention at the boy.

"Yes"

Was his answer, flatly, emotionless as the matter of fact.

…

According to Tsukuyomi's knowledge, the boy has already hacked into the UN's database and faked his profile. If all of these outrageous claims that he has just made until now, was due to his godly hacking ability… then it is very plausible.

He hacked into the American's CIA intelligence network. That's would explain why he knew if there is a sabotage if a situation where Japan was able to resolve her internal confliction with some negotiation within the government. That is, too, explained why the boy could point out the spy within the American troops that was tasked to escort the Shogun.

He hacked into a database that all of the American units shared and infected it with an unknown type of virus. That would explain how such a tiny trigger could snuff out any American TSF at will. Since all of the American TSFs were already infected by his malicious virus, there weren't any change so far. Unless a certain condition must be invoked, for example receiving a certain type of wireless wavelength likes how the trigger giving to Tsukuyomi would produced, the malicious virus would not become active.

The boy even successfully hacked into the rebel's intelligent network. That's explained why he was so sure that the assassins on the Izu Skyline weren't belonged to the rebel army. That's also explained why he was so god damn calm despite getting himself surrounded by the rebels from all direction. That's also explain the ability to snuff out the rest of the rebel's TSF in a similar manner to that of the American Army, except that the activation requirement for him to activate his virus has to do something with an audio command. Perhaps when a certain audio code was to be announced, the virus which was already infected all of the rebel's TSF would become active.

All of the mysterious aspects around Shirogane Takeru suddenly disappeared, except one. It was perhaps the biggest mystery which defines the person Shirogane Takeru. And Tsukuyomi is not someone who shies away from asking such question.

"If you were able to do all of those things on your own… Why? Why sharing them with me, of all the people you know? Shouldn't you know that I am the one who wary of your existence the most? If you were able to hack into the American Army database, it should be a walk in the path for you to erase any evidences of your involvement to this incident, right? You could even be a national hero, waltzing into the rebel army's rank and capture Sagiri alive. Or drag out all of the spies within the rebel army, the imperial army or even stop this coup d'état from happening… Answer me Shirogane Takeru, why didn't you do that? Who do you serve? What do you seek? And what is your objective?"

Tsukuyomi retracted step from the boy, while eying him with wariness as if he was a carnivorous beast.

"Would you actually believe me, telling you the truth no matter how absurd my reasons are?"

The boy posed a question with a sad look to reply to Tsukuyomi's questions.

Just as Tsukuyomi was flabbergasted by his unexpected question, the boy indifferently said.

"Would you believe me if I was to say that I entrust that trigger and all of these information with you, knowing you would not betraying my trust and knowing that you would make a correct choice?"

"…"

"Would you believe me if I was to tell you that even if I have the ability to erase all evidences of my own involvement in this plot, duping the American army right in front of their nose… I would never do so? I would not do that so that I could save hundreds, thousands or perhaps millions of lives"

"…"

"Would you believe me if I was to say that I did nothing to prevent this coup d'état from happening and all of this bloodshed from escalating, I didn't do so… I didn't do so, so that I could save a large number of lives, far bigger and larger than the number of lives that has lost today?"

"…"

"Would you believe me if I was to tell you that I served nobody, I have done everything so far for my own purpose, my own goal and objective. Would you believe me if I was to say that my objective was to save as many lives as I can. Would you believe me if I was to tell you that I designed my own plan in this way so that I could save as many lives as I can, even the lives of the people who I labeled as spies and traitors."

"…"

"See… you would not believe me, no matter what, since all of those reasons must sound absurd or just plain stupid to you, isn't it?"

"…"

"Would you then, at least, believe that I deliberately did things in such manner so that I could protect people who stay around me, people who are important to me, people who I treasure and cherish more than my own life. And Meiya is one of those people that I swear to protect at all cost."

"…I will believe to those words for now"

Said Tsukuyomi, after a long silence

"Would you then, still, remain my ally, accompany me through this ordeal and keep this a secret from Meiya?"

"… I would"

Replied Tsukuyomi, finally dropped her guard against the boy for good.

"…thank you…"

The boy said with his head bow down

"…thank you"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It turned out just like what that boy has told her.

The American Eishi with the marker Hunter 02 who supposed to stay hidden in her sniping position and not suppose to do anything unless the rebel TSFs showing any sign of hostile, opened fire at Capt. Sagiri's personal unit.

From the start, Tsukuyomi has faithfully answered to the boy's trust, watching for any of suspicious movement from Hunter 02's unit. Her Takemikazuchi was also parked in a position whereas it was easier for her to protect Sagiri from Hunter 02's attack than protecting Meiya from any kind of attacks from the rebel army.

And the moment she sensed something has gone wrong, something was different about Hunter 02's unit, Tsukuyomi forcefully brought her Takemikazuchi to intercept the line of shooting between Hunter 02's unit and Sagiri's unit.

As the result, it was her own unit that received a 120mm APCBCHE shell that was meant for Sagiri, along with a furious volley of 66mm shells which, too, originally was meant for Sagiri.

Nay, if she was to describe it in such way, people would start to misunderstand Tsukuyomi for some small fries. She has in fact shielded Sagiri's unit with her own Takemikazuchi. But no bullets have struck her TSF's armor so far. Since Tsukuyomi has long expected the attack from Hunter 02's sniping position, she could easily see through the trajectory of the shells aimed at Sagiri's unit. Thus, using her Type-92 Supplemental shield to divert the shells away from their initial trajectory… is but a simple task for someone with good piloting skill as Tsukuyomi. The slanted angle of collision between the bullets and the shield automatically and effortlessly did all the work, to directing the shells at some empty space, without harming anyone in the process. Of course, there were explosions. The first 120mm APCCBCHE which hit Tsukuyomi's shield exploded and almost sent the crimson Takemikazuchi flying. Thanks to the insane power output of the machine bearing the name of an ancient war god, Tsukuyomi could remain still in her guarding position and took on the rest of the smaller shells. But, Tsukuyomi must also say her gratitude to the explosive armor layer of the Type-92 Supplemental Shield. The direct explosion was completely diverted from her own Takemikazuchi. If Tsukuyomi was to misread the angle of collision and her Type-92 Supplemental Shield wasn't coated with reactive layer, that 120mm shells which was meant to aim at Sagiri's unit could have easily pierce through the shield and tore its way through Tsukuyomi's cockpit.

However, it was only …if Tsukuyomi was to misread such an obvious factor and her shield wasn't coated with a reactive layer.

The result unfolded to people just as what Tsukuyomi has expected. Shells simply struck against her shield to be ricocheted or blown away by explosions due to the immediate reaction of the reactive layer coated on the shield.

"Hunter 02. Respond. 2nd Lt. Thesleff. Cease fire"

In response to his subordinate's unexpected action, Walken drove his Raptor of its hiding place, intended to directly stop the woman from shooting.

"Well, it's time for you all to have a good sleep"

Tsukuyomi mumbled while pushing a button on a certain weird makeshift device given to her by Shirogane Takeru.

Immediately, the noise of the gunfire died… completely snuffed out.

The flying Raptor of Major Walken also plunged itself into the ground head first and create a soundly clamor.

The moan of the major was clearly heard as his Raptor plunged itself into the ground without any reason at all. It seemed that the wireless transmission is still on.

"What…happened…? Why was the Raptor…? 2nd Lt. Thesleff, are you alright? Respond"

The major, instead of worrying about his own state, he was worried of his own subordinate.

"…"

A sound of the American commander's grunt was clearly heard from the network. It was as if he was surprised by something or perhaps he was stung by something sharp.

"…what happened… I didn't …make….command"

Were the last words that Tsukuyomi could hear from the Major

Just as the boy has told Tsukuyomi, once the trigger was pushed, the American TSFs would freeze and their Eishis would be forced into a deep slumber immediately.

The life signals which was displayed to Tsukuyomi's HUD made clear that there was nothing threatened the American Eishi's lives, they were all induced into deep sleep due to the drugs that was injected into their bodies via their Exo suit.

"1901 to all units, stay in your position and remain on standby I repeat, stay in your position. I have the situation under control."

Tsukuyomi immediately gave an order to her confused allies who could disrupt the plan with any mistake they might make. After all, the Hunter Company was down for some mysterious reason after a member of their unit opened fire at the rebel leader.

Then turning her line of sight toward where the boy and the rebel leader are, Tsukuyomi narrowed her eyes.

Tsukuyomi then patched her communication channel to an open channel

"This is 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi of the Imperial Honor Guard 19th Independent Guard Unit. We had the situation under control. I repeat. We had the situation under control. Respond."

"This is Capt. Sagiri Naoya. I have ascertained of Her Highness' safety. Can you explain to us what's going on here?"

Tsukuyomi could help but smirk. The boy, too, must have finished his job in this plot… seen the reaction from the rebel leader…is just as he has predicted. It's all going well according to the script. Tsukuyomi has finished dealing with the American Eishi on this side while the boy focused on dealing with the rebel on that side, of course, without giving any hint of him being the script writer to anyone.

**Author note:**

**Tsukuyomi, I hate you. Stop acting so cool. Stop stealing all the spot lights and spoiling my story. It is Yuuko's job to do the explaining of Takeru's master plan.**

**I want to say that. I really want to say that.**

**It was an unspeakable rule that it is always Yuuko's role to explain mysterious things about Takeru and whatever substance inside his head.**

**Now Tsukuyomi has not just stolen Major Walken's thunder, she also stole the spot light from Takeru and even stole Yuuko's role.**

**When the heck that you have become this smart Tsukuyomi?**

**Well, it is more like if you are not at least this smart, how would you become a Honor Guard commander?**

**I hate you Tsukuyomi….**

**This chapter is observed from both Meiya perspective and Tsukuyomi's perspective. And thus, their point of view is restricted as their understanding of Takeru's master plan. In another word, their point of view right now was induced to them by Shirogane Takeru who put so much effort into deceiving them despite his inability in trickery.**

**Well, Yuuko will definitely live up to her role, one day, explaining what actually happened. But, now, please let Tsukuyomi have all the spot lights.**

**Thank you for reading and supporting this story so far.**


	22. Chapter 21: This must be a gag

**Chapter 21: This must be a gag**

It was a very dangerous situation.

The moment Meiya's speech was interrupted…

Blood will be spilt, fire will be raised, and man will be forced to fight against man once again.

Worse, my enemies are… in the dark.

I don't know the exact number of people who work for the fifth plan, the ALTERNATIVE V's agents and people who are ordered to disrupt this country from claiming its peace.

Thus, extreme measure is needed.

A measure that would bring those who orchestrated this bloodshed to cringe, tremble in fear and drop their toast of liquor to the ground the moment they realize it was them who are being duped.

A measure can stop those who received orders to bring about chaos to this land from their tracks.

A measure can give our people an edge in negotiating and dealing with the aftermath of this chaos against our real enemies.

And this is my answer I had come up.

"Capture all those who their TSFs were immobilized. They are comrades of those who were truly responsible for the flame in the capital."

I gave the Shogun such instruction… or should I say I gave the one who was acting as the Shogun such instruction.

Among 20 TSF belonged to Capt. Sagiri which participated in this aerial assault, 4 were frozen along with their Eishis, whereas a large amount of TSFs which were unrelated to the aerial assault, too, were frozen as they listened to the broadcast.

Without any effort, Sagiri ordered his subordinate to apprehend those TSFs and drag out those unconscious Eishis just like he was ordered.

Those people will be delivered to the old spy Yoroi for further interrogation along with 2nd Lt. Thesleff's unit.

Sagiri was probably shocked by this turn of event. Those who he has appointed into this suicidal aerial assault should be his most trusted aids. It's almost unbelievable to hear that they were spies. But, he was more surprise by how Tsukuyomi handle the situation. Spies that he could not determine, were dragged out in light in one go.

Tsukuyomi, too, was probably surprise, but for a different reason. She was only told that I Shirogane Takeru would freeze up all the rebel's TSFs during the incident.

I didn't mention anything about how I would only freeze those TSFs which receiving orders from the fifth plan.

If I was to tell Tsukuyomi that, I wonder if she would reward me with a roundhouse kick for my reckless of a plan that expose Meiya to danger.

It is completely different to the plan that I has briefed to Tsukuyomi. "Should any danger arise, any TSF within the vicinity except my squad and Tsukuyomi's unit will be frozen." That's why Tsukuyomi can concentrate on dealing with the TSF on the American's side since there would be no risk on my side if I can freeze the rebel's TSFs just as easily as Tsukuyomi did to the American's TSFs.

But, the device which was installed in my Shiranui meant to single out all the spies within the rebels.

While it has the ability to freeze any of the rebel TSFs, it wasn't originally made for that purpose.

With all the unexpected factors wiped out from the game, our squad and Tsukuyomi proceeded according to the plan of escorting the Shogun to Yokohama Base. I said according to the plan but the reality was something that nobody could possibly imagine.

5 Raptors belonged to Major Walken's unit were…piggybacked by our squad TSFs until we reached the 11th Fleet at Shirahama coast.

There were also unexpected and uninvited passengers which aligned the boat.

Capt. Sagiri and a woman who is his personal aid… came along in their TSFs after they have removed all weapons on their TSFs.

Meiya has given an order to treat them like one of the Shogun's escort … until she could switch with Yuuhi.

It was the only thing that has not gone according to my plan or should I say Yuuko sensei's plan. With those two people travel with us like leeches, we cannot simply switch Yuuhi and Meiya back like how we did in the last loop.

And that's probably why there are currently 3 people inside my Shiranui. 3 people… include me.

On my right is the fake Shogun who is now fully outfitted in her UN Armour suit.

On my left is the true Shogun who has her dress outfitted outside of the Exo suit.

10 minutes have passed since Tsukuyomi proposed this plan, and my Shiranui was haunted with a dreadful silence since then.

How the hell did Tsukuyomi come up with such a dreadful plan?

"Her Highness will return to your TSF. You could have her switching place with Meiya sama easier that way"

That woman in red said such an outrageous line with an unworried face.

"Wait, why don't we have Meiya gone back to her Fubuki and switch place with Her Highness?"

I retorted immediately

"That would only provoke suspicion from the Captain. There is just no reason for us to transport Her Highness to a Fubuki… now that there is no more threat to Her Highness' safety."

Tsukuyomi said as a matter of fact

"I can park my Shiranui right in front of Meiya's Fubuki and Her Highness and Meiya can switch their place within some seconds."

"So you said, you would abruptly park your unit right in front of Meiya sama's unit. Having Her Highness hastily sneak into your cockpit after running on that unstable Fubuki's cockpit lit 7 meter from the ground without letting the captain seeing that. And then Meiya sama, too, have to endure of that same process?"

"…I… I…"

Just imagining of how stupid that scene is, both Her Highness and Meiya have to sneakingly and undignifiedly switching their places in such manner, I can offer no word to rebuke Tsukuyomi.

"Even if they successfully switching their place in such outrageous manner, what are you going to do about Her Highness' outfit?"

Tsukuyomi clearly intonated the phrase outrageous manner as if she knew they would surely prick my heart.

"… and you will be fine if they were to swap their dress in front of me, a healthy male?"

I wanted to shout that line aloud… but in fact, I didn't.

Just like Tsukuyomi said, we cannot have Meiya and Yuuhi switched their role that easily under the watchful eyes of Capt. Sagiri and his aid.

Moreover, it is already awkward enough to converse with Tsukuyomi of this plan in an encrypted channel. As if I could actually let Yuuhi and Meiya switching their places like how Tsukuyomi described it.

And thus, Yuuhi aligned my Shiranui in the name of Her Highness' caretaker.

And thus, 3 people were cramped inside my Shiranui.

And thus, this ridiculous of a situation was allowed to happen.

…

10 minutes has passed since…

Awkwardly returning Yuuhi her dress, Meiya did it with a meaningful glare to make sure that I would not peek while she took off the dress. Damn, as if I would peek while the Shogun is watching. And beside, Meiya wore Yuuhi's dress like a jacket, it's not like she would reveal any area of her skin to me anyway.

Awkwardly, Yuuhi, too, returned Meiya's Armour while Meiya making sure that I have my eyes closed with another meaningful glare. As if I dare to peek while the Shogun is changing her cloth.

10 minutes of dreadful silent.

Neither of the two girls who were cramped into my Shiranui said anything nor I can say anything to any of them.

This situation will probably persist until we reach the Yokohama 11th Fleet and give Yuuhi and Meiya some private room out of respect for the Shogun, for them to switching their place, that is, not converse

I can't help but wonder if this is how Tsukuyomi get me back for my trickery.

"Is it too hot… perhaps too cold?"

I asked, trying to break the awkward silence in the air. It was already obvious that they will neither feel hot or cold as long as their Exo suits still function.

"You need not worried…"

"I am fine…"

…

Then silence descended into my Shiranui's cockpit once again.

These two won't talk with each other… even if I, a third wheel am not here. If this…

All of sudden, I felt incredibly frustrated.

Switched the Shiranui into auto-pilot mode, I immediately dragged out an external keyboard.

I typed vehemently. I inputted the commands for the Shiranui's OS with frustration.

"The audio recording function of this TSF has just been deactivated"

Said I

"?"

"?"

Then without saying anything, I turned toward Meiya, put my hand on her shoulder and…

Remove the batteries of her Exo suit

"What are you doing?"

Meiya asked confusedly while watching the batteries on my hand.

I ignored her and turned toward Yuuhi and did the same thing to her.

Yuuhi looked at me and silently questioned my motive.

Without saying anything, I removed the batteries for my own exo suit as well.

"Now, our conversation will be off the record. You can say whatever you want."

Said I, without looking at any of the girl in particular.

"You need not…"

Meiya said as she forced me to turn my line of sight at her with her hands holding to my face.

"I must"

Said I, immediately interrupted Meiya from finishing her sentence "Do you really understand that your role as the Shogun's shadow has already finished?"

"I unders…"

"Then, you must understand that those who forced you into that role have no further use for you. Once this coup is settled down, they will do whatever they can to have you eliminated since you are a liability to them now, rather than something that they can use."

Once again, I cut in and prevented Meiya finishing her sentence.

"…"

Meiya's face darkened. She stared at me in silence as if asking me how I knew such thing.

Neither Yuuhi nor Meiya said anything to rebuke. It only proved that I was right on the mark.

"Say whatever you wish to your sister. It is now or never. You might not have another chance to do so in the future. This girl is your twin sister you have been separated since birth, isn't she? Say something to her, tell her whatever you want. Otherwise, you may seriously regret it in the future."

"Takeru..."

Immediately, I removed Meiya's hands from my face and turned at Yuuhi.

"Your Highness, please listen to what I must say"

"It is our…"

"For god sake, the two of you are as stubborn as donkeys"

Said I, without averting my eye from the surprise girl. Whatever she wanted to say is showed to me with that hardened face of hers and the tinge of pain in her eyes. That's why I did the same thing to her as I did to Meiya, not letting her say anything.

"Here, it's yours"

I grabbed a soft toy which was kept inside my pocket a while ago and returned it to its rightful owner. Then, using my left hand to grab Yuuhi's withdrawing arm, I placed the doll on her palm with my right.

"…"

Meiya gasped in unison with Yuuhi. I could not tell if she was surprise by the doll on Yuuhi's palm or she has just recovered from the shock of how I treat the Shogun. Not that I care…

"You always want to give it to her by person, did you not? You always were, were you not? Then, give it to her in person and tell her of your feeling, of how you feel about her. You …"

Then, my eyes flared white for a moment. My line of sight placed on a different position from its original. And my right cheek felt hot…

"Don't speak to us as if you truly understand us and our feeling. Do you understand that your selfish action would bring nothing but hardship to any of us? Don't speak of us as if you truly understand of the responsibility that we have to bear since our birth…"

She is the fourth. There are only three girls who have ever hit my face until now, Sumika, Meiya and Hayase. And now, Yuuhi is the fourth.

Damn. I must make her really mad. But, damn, if someone who deserve to be mad here, it should be me.

"I will say whatever I want to say. The two of you are just as damn stupid and stubborn as donkeys"

Said I while grabbing Yuuhi's arms, prevent her from giving me another slap.

Meiya gasped and grabbed my shoulder, trying to stop me from my crazed action

"You idiot…"

Meiya said grabbing my arms, trying to stop me from committing violent against the Shogun

"No, the two of you are the stupid one."

I immediately interrupted with my eyes glare at Yuuhi.

"I haven't seen such idiotic of a pair of twin like the two of you before. Can't you see that this is perhaps your one and only one chance to get whatever they are in your chest out and said them to your birth separated sister?"

"You do not…"

Yuuhi darted me a hateful glare.

I may not be one who is good at reading someone's heart like Yuuko sensei or one who able to do mindreading like Sumika or Kasumi. But, even without those abilities, I can still understand what Yuuko is trying to say.

"Yes, I do not understand your feeling at all. How am I able to understand your feeling or Meiya's if I do not have a twin who separated with me from birth and has to live as my shadow? Of course, I do not understand even a ten of your feeling. But, isn't it tough for the both of you to remain the way you are even if you two are staying with each other now. Do you even understand that this maybe the last time you could see the god damn stupid girl behind my back? Do you really understand that this is perhaps the one and only chance for the two of you to be together?"

"You are in the present of the Shogun. If you withdraw of your earlier remark and your action, I will forgive you"

Her eyes only wavered for only a moment. But, they immediately directed at me with…power, unimagined power that make me realized who I am speaking with.

"You High… Damn. Do you think I care? You have no power here. This is my Shiranui, mine. Do not unfairly flaunting your power and status as the Shogun, right here and now. Your power can not affect me. You may order my execution after this. You are welcome to try. As if I would be executed just because you wish for it. I will continue to say what I want to say and do what I want to do, right her, right now until the two of you willing to speak with each other"

"You…"

"Even if you are to regain your power as a Shogun, do you think you have enough power to protect Meiya after this? You can't, right? If you are able to, there is no reason for you to be separated with Meiya and watching Meiya living her life to be used as someone else's puppet. That's why, now, Meiya is no longer your Shadow. She is just… Meiya, Mitsurugi Meiya. Shouldn't you allowed to say what you want to say to her now, since she is already no longer your shadow? You may not have another chance to do so. Who know what kind of orders will pass to her to ensure Meiya's death… Do not think… God Damn it… Do not think, only feel. Listen to your heart on this occasion. I beg of you"

"…"

Yuuhi opened her lips wanting to say something. But, no word escaped her throat.

I have succeeded.

"If I am a third wheel here, I can just plug my ears and not listen to your conversation. Just consider me as a pile of rock or something similar."

Said I while releasing my grip from Yuuhi's arms and brought out the ear plugs which I always used during my practice of mind-linking with Kasumi. Even if I have stopped doing that practice in front of other, I still do it with Kasumi at night to preparing myself for the XM3 trial.

"Now, Your Highness, give that doll to Meiya in person and tell her your feeling."

My role here has ended. I am sure this was probably the reason why Tsukuyomi cramped both Yuuhi and Meiya into my Shiranui at the same time. I have given both Meiya and Yuuhi a last push. It is all depend on them to take the leap.

I switched off the auto-pilot mode of my Shiranui, since I could not just sit still and not doing anything while watching these two girls conversed. It would only create more awkwardness for them and myself.

My vision slowly narrowed… or should I say focus. The only thing in my vision is the display of my Shiranui's HUD.

It's only now that I has realized that the flight formation of our escort team is just…ridiculous.

While it remained unchanged that my TSF is still at the centre of the formation, the arrowhead formation we used was… altered a little to the kind of situation we are.

Leading the formation is… Capt. Sagiri and his aid

Next, it is Meiya's Fubuki which was remotely controlled by Marimo and Marimo's Gekishin.

Then, come class rep, Ayamine, Tama, and Mikoto piggybacked the Raptors with their Fubukis.

My Shiranui is protected right in the middle

Last, Tsukuyomi and the idiot-trio guarded the rear.

Our vanguard is the rebel leader and his right hand, of course without any arm in their possession.

The middle guard are our commander and an un-manned TSF.

Flank guards are even weirder. A sight of four Fubukis piggybacked four Raptors is just… damn too stupid. If this is a fanfiction, this chapter has to be a gag. And surely an awful gag it is.

As the result, the main combatants in our flight formation is probably Tsukuyomi's unit,, since Marimo is currently multi tasking with both her Gekishin and Meiya's Fubuki and I cannot execute any kind of reckless movement with 3 people cramped in my cockpit and Meiya does not have a four point harness for her own safety.

…

I wondered if those two have willingly told others of their feeling.

These two are just as stubborn as donkeys. If they are dead set on not talking with each other, it would take a miracle for any of them to open their mouth even if they were alone with each other.

…

Now, I wondered. Why all the girls around me are just as difficult and stubborn as these two… no, even Marimo chan and Yuuko sensei are just as stubborn and difficult as well.

Is it common for woman in this world to be like that… I wondered.

…

It is just… weird for me to stay silent like this, not talking to anyone of anything in particular. It is the reason why people told me that I am bad in guarding.

I can't help it. Just a peek …

…

When did Yuuhi give Meiya that doll?

?

Why there is another doll on Yuuhi's hand?

?

What's going on?

Urg… they realized I peeked.

…

I told them to treat me like a pile of rock. But… this is perhaps, just embarrassing for them with a third wheel like I am here. And clearly, those two are crying.

What should I say?

"Can you not order my execution after this Your Highness? I was only bluffing a moment ago. Don't take it seriously"

I nervously laughed, can't find any proper excuse for peeking.

…

The heck!? Why the two of them are laughing right now? I don't think I said something funny or deserve to laugh at.

"I am serious. If Your Highness is ever angry about what I have said a moment ago, I can apologize at much as Your Highness want. But, if you actually go and test my claim, I will be executed for real… and I don't think I am brave enough to commit sempuku to protect my honor…"

For some reason, the twin laughed heartily, more than they already did.

Damn, I am serious here. If Yuuhi ordered my execution to test my earlier claim, I will be killed even if Yuuko sensei extended her protective arms to save my life. Damn, as if that woman has any protective arms to extend.

And thus, my execution will be unavoidable, since the Shogun can't retract such an order with an explanation "Teehee, I only want to test it."

"It's only a moment of impulse, you don't…"

I was stopped

The twin moved in harmony and removed my ear plugs without giving any sign of warning.

"Please go ahead and say whatever remained unsaid… You two can just pretend that I have never peek… This time, I am serious. I will not peek. I promise"

Said I… As if they could. The mood has turned wrong the moment the twin laughed.

Urg. I am feeling guilty now. Because of my sudden impulse, the heart-moving unison of those two was interrupted.

Tsukuyomi san… I am sorry for this. I have seriously failed you.

"Don't worry. I won't do something as thoughtless as that"

Said Yuuhi, half laughing

"Thank you... at least I can sleep without worrying of my execution now"

Breathed a sigh of relief, I said.

"It is us who should say our thanks, Takeru"

Meiya said, still half laughing just like her twin.

"…Do not mention about that. It's something trivial. Anyone would do it"

"It is not something trivia"

My left and right eardrums were almost ruptured at the same time.

No, I am not kidding.

The twin practically shouted, and a very hysterical manner.

Meiya… she rarely behaved like that

Your Highness… are you sure you are the bona fide Shogun? Your switching of role has stopped a while ago… and beside, I do not think Meiya will act like that normally.

"Sorry, was it too loud?"

They sure are twin. The two asked the same question in harmony.

"I am fine... It is good that the two of you can speak with each other as you are now"

"It's all thanks to you"

Once again, in harmony, the twin replied.

"…"

I don't know how to reply now. A moment ago, they were both dead set on rejecting my help, now they thank me for helping out.

…

Awkward silence descended once again without inform

…

"Is your cheek still hurt?"

The Shogun asked in a nervous tone

"Don't worry, Your Highness. I barely felt it. Compare to my scuffle with Meiya in our CQC lesson, this is nothing"

"It was unfair to compare to that. The situation is completely different. Those were practical lessons and I can't afford to hold myself fighting against you"

Meiya retorted while gripping onto the sleeve of my exo suit like a spoil kid.

"No, even so, even if it's not lesson, you didn't hold back either when you girls trashed me during Tama's old man's visit."

"That is…"

'And you almost went all out on me after I returned from my original world'

I almost said that aloud

It's hurt so bad that the bruises even remained for days. Though, that time I really deserve some beating since I have worried her sick. She must have believed that I was dead… since Yuuko sensei informed the whole squad that I went for a mission on the front line. And I was so devastated at that time with Marimo's death, so devastated that it was practically unimaginable that I could survive those kinds of missions given by Yuuko sensei.

"… Your Highness…?"

I asked as my train of thought was cut short.

The Shogun softly massaged my cheek.

"If you compare it to Meiya's beating, it's hurt a lot, wasn't it?"

"Anue…"

I turned my head… not at the Shogun but at Meiya.

"Did you start to call her "Anue" just now?"

I asked, doubting my ears.

"…Thanks to you"

Meiya mumbled with her face turned beet red.

"… you shouldn't be indebted over something like that. Our relationship would turn weird if you continue to act that way."

I said

…

For some reason, Meiya's face turned even redder than it already was.

Did I say something weird? Surely not. My relationship with Meiya isn't one that any of us should remain indebted with each other over something… no matter how big it was.

"Hmmm…"

I immediately turned my head at the one who make that sound.

"Hmmmm…"

For some reason, the Shogun's cheek is slightly puffed up. It looks like she was sulking over something… She looks more like an adult version of Kasumi if I look at this angle.

"You Highness…?"

"You can call me Yuuhi"

Said the Shogun

"…Pardon?"

I asked while questioning if my left eardrum has really ruptured.

"I said you can call me Yuuhi"

The Shogun repeated.

"…hah"

I breathed out a sigh of relief. My left eardrum still functioned normally.

No… even if my left eardrum has not ruptured, I can not be happy just yet.

"Your Highness… you…"

"I said you can call me Yuuhi"

The Shogun interrupted with the same line for the third time.

"Hahaha…"

I couldn't help but laugh nervously.

A sweat dropped from my forehead and rested on my lap.

"Isn't it too hot for you?"

The Shogun kindly asked as she wiped my forehead with the sleeve of her exo suit.

"Anue…?"

"Your Highness…?"

"Eh? Did I hear it wrongly?"

The Shogun asked, feigning bad hearing ability.

"Your Highness…?"

I asked, not sure why she acted in such way or why she gave me such an order.

"I think I just heard someone say bring it on. Even if it is an order of execution from the Shogun, he would not die"

"Yuuhi"

My mouth moved on its own before I could think. It moved so god damn fast that I must say I am impressed by its speed.

"Please do so whenever we are alone like this, Takeru sama"

The Shogun smiled tenderly like a bud of newly bloomed rose.

Takeru sama?

Why did she address me in that way? The only people who addressed me in such manner are Tsukuyomi san and the idiot-trio back in my original world.

"Takeru…"

Meiya muttered my name in an eerie manner

"Meiya?"

I asked while shuddering at the killing aura Meiya exuded

"….hahaha"

What's with this chapter?

Shouldn't this chapter is one of that I would be struck with remorse over my betrayal?

Damn, it's just wrong… this chapter… and this loop.

**Author note:**

**Scream louder. Squeal louder. Make sure that the whole world will hear your voice, Takeru. Make sure that even the mad scientist at the bottom of Yokohama base can hear you. Or at least making sure that the woman who has waited for you a full whole month at some simulation deck in vain can hear you. Otherwise, you will suffer more than just some beating from the azure princess or an execution from your lovable Shogun.**

**My apologies to all readers. As you may have expected it, this chapter is surely a gag. I can't cope with the dark aura of remorse that Takeru is facing right now. Therefore, I just send him into a one-shot gag interlude and take a short break.**

**Well, the moment for Takeru to confront his sin cannot be averted. He will face his judgment at the right time… But, it's not now. We shall wait until he reports to his Yuuko sensei.**

**Thank you for reading and supporting as always.**


	23. Chapter 22: Nothing has truly ended

**Chapter 22: Nothing has truly ended**

The lab's door was barged opened.

A certain boy hastily entered. He was completely drenched in his own sweat, huff and puff, unable to catch on his breath.

"Welcome back, Takeru san"

A silver hair fairy welcomed him of his return

"Takeru chan, you are back"

A red hair girl greeted him with a smile

"I am back"

Takeru answered with a wry smile

"So, you are back"

A certain mad scientist greeted him with a smirk

"I am back. Can I have a copy of the data and evidences that you have collected so far regarding of the involvement of the UN upper echelon and the fifth plan's agents? I need to pass them to the Shogun as fast as I could"

Takeru asked immediately

"So you succeed?"

Yuuko tossed him a disk while asking

"As if I could fail, you have the whole thing planned. You made predictable factors become controllable factors while crossing out all of the uncontrollable factors. Tell me how I could fail if you have the whole situation planned like that?"

Takeru caught the disk tossed to him by his Yuuko sensei.

"Who know? There is still one uncontrollable factor in the form of you, yourself Shirogane. What if you have a change of heart right in the middle of the operation?"

"As if I would…"

Takeru retorted as he walked out of the lab

"I will be back later after handed this disk to the Shogun. Please help me contact with that old man Yoroi if you are free… never mind, I will do it on my own later. Stop giving me such a glare"

He ran

He ran as fast as he could, without looking back at Sumika or Kasumi one bit.

No, he didn't have enough time for a touching reunion at all.

He has to make it, giving this disk to Yuuhi

Otherwise, Tsukuyomi is in deep trouble of her own.

She has played a huge role on the plot of his regarding how she snuffed out the American's TSF right in the middle of the operation.

No matter what kind excuse she came up with, it wouldn't spare her from her own predictable demise, even if she is a personal attendant of the Shogun.

Because the news of how the whole Hunter's unit was transported back to the Yokohama 11th Fleet has surely reached the American Army.

They will start an investigation right after this, it won't be long until they discover that it was Tsukuyomi's Takemikazuchi was the one who was solely responsible for the current painful state of the Hunter company.

They will bare their fangs at the Shogun and at the Royal Honor Guard for the crime he, Takeru has committed, struck down his allies right in an operation.

And it will be Tsukuyomi, who would bear the responsibility and punishment in his place for his crime, since they won't able to detect his hacking attempt inside their database. Because he has never, once, attempted hacking into the CIA or the American Army's database.

That's why, Tsukuyomi is the only link that the ALTERNATIVE V could use to investigate of how their TSFs were hacked with that virus, of how their Eishis were snuffed out right in an operation, of how their treacherous plan was found by the Shogun's attendant.

Why? Why the American Army can do that?

Right now, all the evidences of the American Army's involvement in this coup d'état is but the testimonies of those captured soldiers who took the guise of the rebels and an unconscious 2nd Lt. Thesleff.

2nd Lt. Thesleff would not give any testimony which harms the American Army, since her family's future is solely decided base on her action. And even if she did, she won't able to provide any evidences to support her claim. And so do the other captured agents.

The action of 2nd Lt. Thesleff could also be easily explained as being affected by the stimulant or it was Tsukuyomi who enforced her into that state, since Tsukuyomi's did gave all members of the Hunter unit a sedative to put them out of commission.

In this situation, even if their men are captured for interrogation, the fifth plan still has an upper hand over the Imperial Army and the Shogun. Since they will understand that Tsukuyomi who is only a personal attendant of the Shogun, would not able to plan such an elaborated plan on her own. They will think that it was the Shogun who stood behind this plot.

And if they read the record on the Hunter unit's recording, they would be sure that it was the Shogun who was the mastermind of this plot, seeing how she confront Major Walken over letting herself have a one on one conversation with the rebel leaders.

Even if the Shogun has truly had the ALTERNATIVE V surprise over this plot, that's all she can do. Even if all of their well trained agents were captured, no harm will be brought toward the State, since they are the best agents. Furthermore, this plot of the Shogun can easily help the ALTERNATIVE V a great deal by creating a confliction with the American Army.

But, even so, without any concrete evidences, there is no way that the Shogun can do to make the American backing off from requesting Tsukuyomi to be handed to them for interrogation. Since it would be unwise for Yuuhi to acknowledge of her involvement in this plot, because right now, without any concrete evidences, Yuuhi can't make the fifth plan's agent backing away.

But, the data inside this disk is different. They are raw data contained the evidences that would turn the tide of the negotiation. They were the last trump card which was meant to put the end of the fifth plan's attempt to extent their power to this Empire to disrupt our ALTERNATIVE IV's project.

What's the different between the data inside this disk and the data that one can gather from the American 11th Fleet? This disk contain all the evidences of orders and involvement of the fifth plan and the American Army in this coup d'état from the upper chain of command. Thus, they are concreted enough to make the American Army backing away from harassing the Shogun.

How is that Yuuko get such evidences without hacking into the American Army's database? Well, there is a method, a trick, a way that can be use only if Yuuko sensei has the knowledge of future. We can hack into the State Army's data base without actually hack into it. That is said, only Yuuko sensei and I could exploit such a method to seal the deal.

Now, the American Army has to acknowledge of the involvement in this coup d'état as long as Yuuhi provided the evidences inside this disk. But, they won't take the blame. The blame will be shifted to the fifth plan, the ALTERNATIVE V. Since there are concreted involvement of the agents of the fifth plan in this coup d'état, it is easy to shift all the blame to them. Thus, the ALTERNATIVE V will be used as a scapegoat, a cannon fodder for the American Army to shy away from their responsibility in this coup d'état. And that's the ultimate goal that Yuuko sensei and I have aimed for. Destruction of the fifth plan so that our fourth plan ALTERNATIVE IV could be advanced without hindering.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

"Training squad 207. Attention. Salute the Japanese Imperial Grand Shogun. Her Highness Koubuin Yuuhi "

Marimo called us to salute.

Thank goodness that he made it, barely in time. Marimo darted her most vicious glare at him for his tardiness. But, he could not help it. He ran full speed from the moment he parked his Shiranui down at the hangar, ran full speed down to Yuuko's lab and travel back to the surface and ran back at the hangar. It's not something human can do after 16 hours of strenuous operation.

He did it anyway, fitted right in the time frame, regroup with his squad and waiting for the Shogun's arrival.

"You may relax"

The Shogun ordered

"At ease"

Marimo repeated.

"I, Yuuhi, give you my greatest thanks for your efforts this day"

Dignifiedly, the Shogun said

"Thank you Your Highness"

In harmony Takeru and his squad replied.

"This incident has carved deep sadness into the hearts of our country and the world. However, I was made to believe that it is possible for people to progress without spilling blood. And you who stand here today are none other than my hope that it is possible. Your squad, despite all its connection to this tragedy, came together and selflessly contributed with great courage to overcome this hardship. Such will are to be revered. I shall take this incident as a warning and keep the high standard you have shown close to my heart, as I continue to fulfill my responsibility as the Shogun. The UN and the Empire and individuals may value different things, but I believe their goals, their fundamental wishes are one and the same. I trust you all with humanity's future"

"Ma'am"

"I gave you all my earnest thank"

The Shogun said, while have her eyes fixed at a single person.

While those words are meant to convey to everyone within the vicinity, these words were meant to deliver to girl in person.

In silence, Meiya blinked her eyes, acknowledging the words that were meant to her.

Then, everyone's focus was shifted at someone else, other than the Shogun.

"Shirogane…?"

Marimo confusedly asked

Takeru grandly stepped out from his position and approached the Shogun.

Then he kneeled, with his hands held high a certain object, an envelope.

"Your Highness, I beg you to accept this gift of mine. I am truly believe that it would contribute somewhat to your cause, to make people progress together without spilling any more blood"

"…I thank you for your unwavering effort in bringing an end to this bloodshed. I will put this gift of yours into good use"

Said the Shogun as she stepped forward to receive the envelope in the boy hands.

"Please consult with 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi of the use of this disk, I have instructed her."

Takeru whispered in a volume that only he and the Shogun can hear.

"Eh… I am grateful of your contribution."

Slightly taken aback, but only a ten of a second, the Shogun replied in a manner which is fitting of her status.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the second time of the day, Takeru traveled back to Yuuko's lab once again.

Thank god that his Yuuko sensei insight is really good.

She sent 1st Lt. Elena to get him immediately after the Shogun has left.

That's why he is saved from Marimo's fury… for now.

While there is no more urgency, Takeru cannot let himself taking a break for now.

Because, it's not over

At least, to him, to those spies who were caught and delivered to the old spy Yoroi

"Sensei, I am coming in"

"Takeru chan"

"Takeru san"

The two girls who outfitted in the uniform of ALTERNATIVE IV greeted him.

"Sorry, I was in a rush just now. There was almost no room for dillydally. Why don't the two of you have a rest? I am sure that you two are really tired right now."

He tried to be considerate. These two girls played the toughest role in dealing with this coup d'état. The workload that they experienced is completely different to that of Yuuko sensei and his.

"Eh? Is that supposed to be the first thing that you tell us?"

The red head retorted. Her voice showed that she is displeased.

"The two of you have been working yourselves to dead before the eve of the coup. If you overwork yourselves at that rate, you may collapse. No, I am not kidding. Don't give me that questioned look. You will collapse at this rate. Look for a mirror and see how big those eye bags of yours are. You, too, Kasumi, don't take after sensei's bad habit. Unlike us, her constitution is just different. You can't have too many sleepless nights in a row."

"Something smells fishy about you right now, Takeru chan."

"…You are only imagine things"

Takeru replied, averting his eyes from the doubting stare of Sumika

"...Hmmm?"

Sumika approached the retreating boy with a doubtful pair of eyes.

"I said you are imagining it"

"Hmmm? There is a strange smell on you?"

Sumika said while sniffing around.

"Ouch. What are you doing?"

Cried out in pain, the red head massaged her forehead. The boy has just given her a sudden knock and stopped her from coming too close to him.

"Why the hell are you sniffing around like that? Are you a dog?"

Takeru growled while continuing to retreat further.

"I knew it. There is something strange about you Takeru chan. It's a girl, isn't it?"

"No, you are wrong"

Takeru denied as fast as he could, with his most innocent face and voice.

"…"

"I am serious. It's…'

"It's a girl."

Sumika interrupted with a claim.

"…"

"Stop being stupid. You have overworked yourself, have some sleep. There is no way…that I could have time to get involve with another girl in my position, isn't it? I, after all, am the Shogun's personal guard and coachman. Do you think that I have any spare time for such nonsense?"

"I will decide for myself whether it is nonsense or not. Takeru chan, remove my white buff limiter"

"…go to sleep"

"It would be faster for you to prove your innocence. If you don't want to remove mine, fine, remove Kasumi's limiter instead. She will decide whether you are truly innocent or not."

"Yeah"

The snow fairy puffed her mouth and said

"Not you too, Kasumi"

"Now, the two of you should rest up. I authorize of your investigation, but, you will do it later. Now, I still have some work for Shirogane."

Yuuko timely intercepted, opened an escape route for the cornered boy

"Sensei… If Yuuko sensei said so, Takeru chan, you better not ditch us after this"

Sumika said as she pushed the snow fairy toward the lab's door.

"…Don't be stupid, as if I have time to spend with some unknown girl. I was escorting the Shogun all the time, you can check the record on my Shiranui if you want"

Takeru growled in frustration. If Sumika dragged Kasumi into such a scheme, he won't able to practice on the twin seat system at this rate… since the silver hair girl will only focus to unlock those secret inside his head rather than the objective of the practice.

Only when the lab's door jammed shut, Takeru finally felt how exhausted he is. It seemed that the effect of those stimulants he used has wear out long ago without his knowledge.

"Did you remove it?"

"Here"

Takeru wearily replied. Takeru pulled out a certain object from his pocket. Well, these days, he always stuffs those important and amazing devices in his pocket. It would make people think whether if he is Doraemon.

"_It"_ was referred to the device that he used against the rebels. "It" was referred to the device which was made by his genius sensei.

"Good. How about the audio record of your suit and your TSF?"

"White as Snow White"

Wearily, Takeru answered.

"And the Royal Guard Commander's?"

"Other than the Shogun, I don't believe that she would share that information with anyone else, even if they were her trusted subordinates"

"I have read Marimo's summary report. It seemed that you have encountered some unexpected people"

"They are neither belonged to the American Army or the rebels, since the emergency function of your trigger didn't work on them at all."

"I see…"

The mad scientist received the trigger while furrowing her brows as though she was guessing the identity of those assassins.

"More importantly, how is the thing on your side? Were you and the girls held suspicious by the American Army or the CIA?"

"Who are you talking about?"

Yuuko mischievously smirked

"Even if you used Sumika's ability to access to the CIA's database and made Kasumi to cover Sumika's track. It's still too dangerous and reckless"

"Speaking, the guy who fought against some assassins with the Shogun on his mech and then volunteer for some suicidal mission"

"… this and that is totally different"

"Don't worry. If the American and the CIA ever suspect of someone, it would be the Shogun and the Imperial Household Department."

"…"

Damn right. Since Tsukuyomi heroically took all the blames onto herself. The plot was designed so that other than the trigger on my TSF, no other traces of involvement of the UN Army or the ALTERNATIVE IV's members such as myself.

"I meant would the CIA be suspicious of how easily their database was hacked? And it was hacked without their knowledge at all?"

"And? There is not a trace of our hacking attempt from this base. How would they link the incident to us?"

'…"

That's right. We have never attempted hacking into the CIA's database from this base at all. Then, how we were able to inflict those viruses across the 11th Fleet and Major Walken's unit?

It was so easy. We just have to spread one type of Sumika's designed viruses among this Yokohama's database before the 11th Fleet come and controlled this place like their own.

Since those ALTERNAVE V bastards were so greedily to dig in and monopolize the database of this Yokohama Base for themselves, they only have that greed of them to blame. The act of downloading data and sharing the intel lines of this Base among all of the members of the American 11th Fleet helped us to spread the virus effortlessly.

Thus, the moment those ALTERNATIVE V's agents plunged themselves into searching and hacking for sensei's research within our base's database, it was already checkmate for them and the American Army.

What's about the rebel?

How on the earth we were able to hack into their database?

As if we did. Of course, we didn't. What Sumika did was, again, infected the database of the UN Atsugi Base with a different version of her virus that has been use against the US 11th Fleet. Since I have known that Capt. Sagiri would have the Atsugi Base captured for his aerial attempt, I can easily have Sumika make the Atsugi Base's database a nest of viruses before Capt. Sagiri captured it.

In the last loop, I have always wondered of how Capt. Sagiri was able to narrowing down our escape route so easily?

The answer is… he didn't just guessing and narrowing down our escape route at all. Neither there are spies who leaked our escape routes to him nor the rebels managed to tap our data links. Capt. Sagiri just seized it, the information network of the Atsugi UN military Base. Since all of the UN Army shared their data via a same network. That network was designed for transferring of data and intel between various UN Base. Just by secretly seized one of the Atsugi UN military base's database, Capt. Sagiri could easily read all of the movement of the entire UN Army within Japan.

And this time, by seizing the Atsugi Base's Database, Capt. Sagiri would just bring upon himself and his troops some Sumika's virus instead.

As how to infect the Atsugi military base without anyone acknowledge, we just have to not hack into their data base at all.

It would be a piece of cake for Yuuko sensei to make some shady deal with the upper echelon of the UN to seal the deal for her, secretly brought Sumika's viruses from this base into the Atsugi Base in the form of Intel and data.

Now, even if any of them has realized the real content those data and intel which were sent to the Atsugi Base, they still cannot doing anything. Why? If they acknowledge of our involvement in bringing shame to the ALTERNATIVE V, they will have to bear the same consequences as Yuuko sensei and I do and the wrath of the American Army as well. So, the only option for them is… to keep their mouth shut even if they have finally realized they were tricked. And since members of the Fifth plan will be the scapegoat of the America Army, there is no point in bringing us down with them, since from the beginning the only two choices to save the human race are the ALTERNATIVE IV and the ALTERNATIVE V. Unless those guys have seriously abandoned their lives to the BETA, they would sell us out. That's being said, those who made that shady deal with Yuuko sensei automatically wiped out all the trace of their and our involvement in bringing Sumika's virus to Atsugi Base to save their hides.

And how is that my trigger can freeze only the spies of CIA and the ALTERNATIVE V? Isn't the answer to that question is too easy?

We just didn't need to do anything. Those spies and agents did all of the work for us. While the American Army's network and the rebel army's network were infected with different type of viruses, those spies and agents have both type of viruses which were meant for the US and the type of viruses which were meant for the rebels.

How? Despite staying inside the rebel army, they can easily tap into the data link of the American Army using their secret codes and methods to receive information and orders. They have been trained for that.

And thanks to that, all of Sumika's viruses were brought into their machine. And thanks to Sumika's designing, I just have to use a different approach… use a code that only meant to freeze any of the vehicles that were infected with both type of the viruses.

That was how Yuuko sensei and Sumika has prepared those trump cards for me, those trump cards in form of virus activation's triggers.

And if people are wondering if I actually that smart, able to come up with such an elaborated plan on my own.

You fool! Of course not. I am only the co-script writer and the director as well as the actor in this plot. The only one who capable of writing such a plot is of course the genius Yuuko sensei of mine. She is the true mastermind and the main script writer of this plot.

That was the easiest part of the whole plan, since we just have to infect a certain area with the viruses written by Sumika and our adversaries did all of the spreading.

Any investigations of the CIA and the American Army doing later will focus on looking for hacking's traces, as the result, we are free from suspicion.

The hardest part of the plan is actually how that disk Yuuko sensei gave me a moment ago was made.

"Unlike what we have done with the viruses, wasn't it the riskiest part of the plan was to obtain the data in that disk?"

I asked, pointing my finger at the set of computers that Sumika and Kasumi used to get the data inside that disk.

"It is… or should I say it supposed to?"

Yuuko sensei answered indifferently

"Supposed to?"

Scratching my head in confusion, I parroted

"Both you and I have seriously misjudged the potential of her… Sumika Kagami as the 00 unit"

Yuuko sensei smirked

"…?"

I could only stare at her wordlessly, seeking for a clarification to her prior claim.

"Come here, you have to take a look at this"

Yuuko sensei instead gestured me to follow her and…

"Try skimming through this"

Yuuko sensei ordered as she pointed at a particular computer screen.

Wordlessly, I sat down on a chair and did as ordered.

What is this? A name list with pictures of the people in that name list?

"Who are they?"

I turned and asked

"They are the one who gave orders to the fifth plan's agents, the true mastermind of this coup d'état"

Indifferently came Yuuko's reply, with her devious smirk like usual.

"Bffft"

I spluttered

Yes, I did.

I spluttered like how dragons would release a torrent of flame from their mouth… except that mine was saliva

Thank god that I wasn't directly facing against Yuuko sensei. Otherwise, it would be a serious mistake. Sensei just might order my execution for that… before Yuuhi could test out my claim.

"Watch yourself. How old are you? You aren't a kid anymore"

Yuuko sensei reprimanded me with a surprise look on her face. No, the correct word should be amuse. She was amused of my earlier reaction.

(Several ladies sneezed in harmony at the moment. While they are not kids, they still made the same mistake as the boy)

"How…? How on the earth…you able to get this?"

I stutteringly asked

According the plan, Sumika and Kasumi only supposed to dig up the evidences of those fifth plan and CIA agents of receiving their orders from the State and from the ATERNATIVE V's upper echelon. We shouldn't able to get this much of information and definitely a full name list of those who gave orders to the agents we have captured.

"Wasn't the plan was to use Sumika's hacking ability and Kasumi's reprogram skill to get some concrete evidences of orders which were given to those captured agent were from the State? How on the Earth you were able to get a hand on something like this?"

I ask, knocking my fingers against the computer screen.

"Beat me"

Was Yuuko sensei's answer

"…"

The heck? What does she mean? She didn't understand as well? What on the ninth hell did Sumika do?

"What happened during the time I wasn't here?"

I asked. This is the most direct question.

"That girl..."

'**That girl'** must refer to Sumika

"That girl supposed to do a two stage hacking, using the Atsugi base's data link with the US 11th Fleet for hacking right into the 11th Fleet's database."

I knew this already. Using the Atsugi base's data link with the US 11th Fleet to hack into the fleet data base the moment Capt. Sagiri seized the whole base. Then after finish hacking and get all of the needed evidences, Sumika would transfer those data back to our base using the UN shared Intel Network with Kasumi rewriting, altering the protocols and erasing all traces of that transfer of data.

In itself, that plan is already… extremely reckless even for Sumika who is a first class hacker and Kasumi is one heck of a genius programmer. But how on the earth, it come to this? Even with the combination of those two, hacking into the CIA's database and the Fifth plan's data base should be impossible… within that kind of time limit. Meaning, even if they succeed to hack into those database, they will surely get themselves caught, alarmed the CIA and the American Army of their hacking attempt. And it won't be long before some agents would able to trace after our involvement in causing a mayhem in their plot in this coup d'état.

"But, that is the result after 35 minutes working with these computers. That girl has instead hacked into the database of the Fifth Plan."

"…"

I almost spluttered for the second time.

How on the earth it can happen? What she did and what she supposed to do is totally fundamentally different. It is like a person planned to jog 10 km but it turned out that he actually jogged 100 km in the reality.

It is totally bullshit. This doesn't make any sense at all. No matter how much of an idiot Sumika is she, making that kind of mistake would be impossible…

Damn. I retract my previous claim. If it is Sumika Kagami, it is possible.

If people are wondering what kind of a genius of a first class hacker that my childhood friend is, unlike Kasumi, she isn't.

Well, she was made into a first class hacker with the help of sensei's biochips of fifteen billions semiconductors. It's not like she has any knowledge of hacking or anything. She is actually technology illiterate more or less. It is the biochips of biochips of fifteen billions semiconductors inside her head that did all of the hacking.

If I would word it in a different way for everyone to understand, for Sumika, hacking and controlling electronic device is like have her heart beating and her lungs functioning. She won't able to explain how she was able to make her heart beating or how she makes her lungs functioning. Sumika just have to think something like I want to hack into that place… and the biochip of fifteen billions semiconductors implanted inside her head would have the work done without Sumika understand how those biochips of fifteen billions semiconductors did it.

And thus, since it is my god damn idiotic childhood friend, I will not be surprise if she has made a mistake of this caliber.

But then…

"Doesn't it mean… we are in deep shit?"

I asked, darting my eyes at sensei, hoping she would deny it.

"Yes and no"

Tiredly, came sensei's answer.

"…"

Sumika, you big idiot. Just when I thought that you were so super amazing, planting those amazing viruses into the rebel army and the US army; now I know. You are just the same stupid Sumika Kagami.

"Firstly, yes. No matter how good Yashiro chan is at covering the track, skills agents will find some sort of connections between us and this incident one day."

Damn, as I have expected.

"But, if we are able to trick them into believing that it was done by a member of the Imperial Household Department have done it and tried to shift the blame to us by faking the transfer of data from Atsugi Base to this Yokohama Base, it would be different"

Said Yuuko sensei

"How?"

I asked dejectedly. All of the sudden, I am extremely tired.

"Your performance has half-done it while I have instructed her to finish the other half"

"Thank god that you did. Wait. What did I do and what did you instruct that idiotic of a girl?"

"It's really tiring to explain everything to idiot of everything you do"

Yuuko sensei lamented

"…"

Damn . From Yuuko sensei's perspective, I must be no different to the idiotic childhood friend of mine.

"Your performance made people into believing that the whole incident of freezing TSF and administrating sedative into the American Eishis were planned by the Shogun and her Royal Guard's commander, right? Furthermore, by succeeding capturing, most the agents hidden within the rebel army, you make people into believing that there are members of the Imperial Household Department hidden within the rebel army as well. That's how, only the American Army's agents were administrated with sedative while the rebel isn't, since they have already believed that the Imperial Household Department has successfully hacked into the American Army database."

Damn. So she designed the plan in such way, if Sumika was to fail to perform like how she was expected, with this kind of backup plan… we still wouldn't be suspicious of any involvement in this plot. Damn. As I have expected. It is clearly not sensei's personality to do thing for free…

"You don't have to explain the rest of the plan. I already caught on"

I replied

"Hoh? It seemed that you are slightly better compare to that girl in putting your brain into good use"

Yuuko sensei teased with a smirk on her face. Geez. A smirk really suits her. With such a calculative personality, that kind of devious smirk really suits her.

What Yuuko sensei instructed Sumika to do is no other than hacking into the CIA's database and the ALTERNATIVE V's database through the Imperial Household Department's protocols.

That way, even when some agents found out of Sumika's trace of hacking attempt into the CIA's database and the ALTERNATIVE V's database in the State, they still believe that it was how the Imperial Household Department trying to trick them into believing that it was us who committed the act of hacking.

Thus, we are still free from suspicion of committing the act of hacking. Now, I understand what sensei told me that we had truly misjudged the potential of Sumika. While we have never expected that she would able to hack into the ALTERNATIVE V's database with that kind of time frame and make she hack into somewhere else instead. But, she actually hacked right into the ALTERNATIVE V's data base for real, fitting the time frame… when we asked her to hack to another place.

But, for some reason, Sumika's mistake came with a reward. We have even more concreted evidences of the ALTERNATIVE V involvement into this coup d'état. Those evidences will prove to be useful in the negotiation with the American Army on dealing with the aftermath and protecting Tsukuyomi.

Damn. This plot is really unfair for Tsukuyomi. I have seriously betrayed her trust and make use of her devotion and feeling toward Meiya and Yuuhi.

Why did Tsukuyomi accept such a suspicious and eerie device from me? Why did Tsukuyomi willing to take all the blame?

Because she judged that my plan is best to ensure the safety of both Yuuhi and Meiya.

Because even if she took all the blame for such outrageous crime of deceiving and striking down her allies, hacking into other country's database, as long as she kept her mouth shut, no harm will be directed at Yuuhi.

And I took advantage of her devotion and her feeling, force her into taking part in this plot and took all the blames in my place.

I understood that even if she has to taint her name and title as a Honor Guard commander, Tsukuyomi would do anything she could to ensure Yuuhi's and Meiya's safety.

While Tsukuyomi gladly accepted my offer, to take part in my plot and took the blames in my place, she didn't know that it was I who actually responsible for the whole situation. While I can prevent the whole situation and the whole coup d'état from happening, I didn't choose so.

I didn't stop people from getting killed and blood from being spilt, so that I could strike a blow at the ALTERNATIVE V.

No matter how many dogeza I do, they would not be enough to atone for my crime of what I did to Tsukuyomi today.

And Tsukuyomi is not the only person I have deceived and betrayed today.

Surely, there is Major Walken who put so much trust in me, who is looked so convicted of my own cause, straight forward and moved on by my emotion from the Major's point of view.

But, I, too, have betrayed him like how I did with Tsukuyomi.

Whereas I should tell him of 2nd Lt. Thesleff and the plan to sabotage with Meiya's speech to answer with his trust in me, I didn't do so.

I had Tsukuyomi put he and the rest of the member of his unit out of the commission right during a mission.

It is an unforgivable act… and yet, I don't have the courage to even take the blame on myself and put it on Tsukuyomi instead.

It's my entire fault that everyone has to suffer this ordeal once again.

Meiya and Yuuhi have to suffer for the bloodshed

Sagiri Naoya will be punished for his action

Our squad members have to suffered

Man must pint their guns at another man.

It is my entire fault that such thing was allowed to happen.

Only I can make a different

Yet, I didn't do so

I didn't make such a choice

Instead, my choice was this

Causing this bloodshed

Checkmate for the ALTERNATIVE V

And gathering the Shogun's trust and support for our plan

For that, blood was spilt

Innocent people was involved

People have to kill one of their own.

All of this would never happen if I have made the alternate choice, to save those people at Mt. Tengen with Meiya's help.

"Stop"

My train of thought was immediately cut short

I turned at the source of that voice

"Your face is extremely unsightly… right now. What? Haven't make up your mind yet?"

Yuuko sensei stared at me. Within her stare was plain disdain and utter disappointment.

"Nothing has truly ended. Do you really understand that? Neither the aftermath of this coup d'état was dealt nor the ALTERNATIVE V will be disbanded."

"…"

Yeah, that old spy Yoroi has not contacted me in person yet. We need him to make a compromise with the American Army. Make compromises… so that we can ensure of the safety of the spies and agents who we have captured.

But that is not my job, my role has long ended. It would be Yuuhi's and the old spy Yoroi Sakon's job to make a deal with the American Army and make compromise… so that it would advantageous to the government, so that it would be advantageous to our ALTERNATIVE IV's project.

And while the blame was shifted at the ALTERNATIVE V, it is not like the US will have them disbanded. After all, their project has born fruits… devil fruits. That's why, America will make public of stripping away the power and authority given to the members of the Fifth plan. But, in realty… nothing will actually change.

"I am not going to babysit you over something like this. If you proclaim to be…"

"…To be your aid, your assistant. I have to act like one isn't it?"

I asked, stop thinking about those grim thought.

Nothing has ended.

This is only the beginning.

And if I felt remorse over my own sins,

I have to learn from Yuuhi and Meiya

To atone them with action

And my war has only begin, the war between Yuuko sensei and me.

"I don't need anyone to babysit me. And you don't have to become one either Yuuko sensei. Now please excuse me. I have some business with that old spy Yoroi need to be attended. I will contact you later."

"Go ahead. Have a good rest after that. I don't want to see you collapse over overworking"

A rare encouragement was given by sensei

"Thank you sensei. You, too, should have a rest as well. Now, please excuse me."

I walked out of Yuuko sensei's lab, of my makeshift bedroom.

Nothing has truly ended.

This is just a beginning. A beginning of war between me and her, the genius Kouzuki Yuuko.

Because contrast to the relationship between American Army and the Empire right now, the compromises and contracts between the two of us are coming to an end. And this coup detat has proven it.

Our motive and goal are gradually out of synch.

But on this chessboard, only a single person has the power to move the pieces.

Thus, the phrase "Nothing has truly ended" which was mentioned by Yuuko sensei was her declaration of war.

The war to determine who has the right to move the pieces on this chessboard.

**Author note:**

**Once again, I shift the schedule for Takeru to be struck with his own remorse to sometimes in the future. Since the mood isn't right for that in this chapter, and Takeru won't show his weakness in front of Yuuko.**

**Arg. So much of a hacker Sumika Kagami was. Just like how she was at the end of MLA, I have her using her ability as the 00 unit to swiftly bring an end to the coup d'état in Takeru's fashion. Naïve, stupid, awkward and unique in its all way.**

**Once again, the power of the Yokohama four geniuses is not to be look down on. Kouzuki Yuuko, the number one schemer. Sumika Kagami, the number one hacker. Kasumi Yashiro, the number one programmer and Shirogane Takeru, the number one genius Eishi.**

**No matter how much Takeru has resolved himself to shave off his feeling, to be cold and merciless so that his ultimate goal will be achieved, he is still the same person that we, fans of Shirogane Takeru knew. He is still the same naïve person who was first bought into the MLU world. The same kindhearted and courageous hero that we all love since MLA. And thanks to Yuuhi's words, he magnificently did his job this time, just like in MLA.**

**I said: "This is only a beginning." Once again, as you all may have aware. There is just no way that that's all Yuuko did in this coup d'état. Same goes for Takeru. They both did something … different than the plan they have plotted together.**

**Therefore, the line "Nothing has truly ended" was Yuuko's proclamation of war. The war has been delayed between Shirogane Takeru and Yuuko from the beginning of this story.**

**Thanks for read and supporting as always. **


	24. Chapter 23: The first resonance

**Chapter 23: The first resonance**

**7****th**** December 2001**

It was an unfamiliar ground.

Yet, he felt like he always knew this place.

There was a slight touch of nostalgia within this place.

It was like a Déjà vu.

A crimson vermillion dyed the whole scene red as though to highlight the current state of the life deprived battleground.

Blood soaked in the earth and streamed like rivers.

TSF's frames scattered among the ground like junks.

Weapons lay wasted on the earth like garbage.

Corpses of what were once the terror, the nightmare, and the despair of mankind, stacked like mountains.

It should be an extremely nauseous scene for him, and yet,

He remained unmoved.

He walked as though he was possessed by a kind of vengeful ghost.

There is something calling out for him, sought out for his acknowledgement

Somewhere in this life deprived ground, beyond those mountains of junks and corpses, beyond those crimson rivers, there is something faithfully waited for his arrival

People would normally panic to find themselves suddenly transferred to this hellish place.

Normally, the very first questions that one should ask are: Where am I? What am I doing here? Is there anyone here?

However, he has neither such questions to ask nor he panic.

The boy just wandered across this ground and looked for the thing that keeps calling out to him while remaining completely unmoved, completely indifferent to all of the surrounding nauseous gory.

However, it was different.

The moment he first laid his eyes upon it, he was moved.

The dam in his eyes gave and tears flowed.

His heart throbbed in pain

With the very first glance, he knew immediately that 'it' was the something that kept on calling out to him and waited for his arrival.

'It' was a blade which is nothing like he has ever seen or known.

Unworldly exotic, exquisite, beautiful… he was at loss at how to describe it.

No word could do that blade justice of its beauty.

Reigning over a sanctuary, a piece of land whereas completely untouched by the terror and destruction of war, the blade rested.

Contrast to all existences on the surrounding battlefield, those chose to be ruled under the glory of the setting vermillion. The blade was indifferent to the radiance of the vermillion, for it has enshrouds itself in a color that could even eclipse the radiance of the vermillion by a far cry.

It was such a beautiful color that makes even purest obsidian paled in comparison and drives even the coolest starless night sky to a point of jealousy.

It was such a color as though it could devour all spectrums from the surroundings.

It was such majestic of a color that it could never be tainted by anything in this world.

"Why?"

The boys asked, stutteringly and unbelievably.

"Why?"

The boy asked while walking toward the blade with his trembled legs.

"Why?"

The boy asked while reaching out his arm to touch the blade of starless night.

"Why?"

Was the only question, the only word he could manage to squeeze from his throat.

He must have his answer no matter what. Even his legs could not bring themselves to work like he commanded; he could not bring himself to stop because something likes that. His eyes were blurred with tears; his heart plunged into a world of pain. Still, he must have his question answered.

He walked with his feeble pair of legs as memories which didn't belong to him continuously flooded into his head, memories of how this blade of starless night was forged and tempered.

But, they weren't complete. Those memories were jumbled, scrambled and fragmented just like the state of Sumika Kagami's mind before Yuuko successfully completed her medical operation.

If only these hands of his will reach that blade, he felt he could understand…he would have his answer.

No matter how beautiful this blade is, the boy could never bring himself to admire its beauty. Even if the whole world would be rendered speechless of the beauty of this blade of starless night, the boy would not.

He could not feel any but sorrow, pity, loath and grieve. It was as though that the boy knew that such a beautiful object wasn't meant to be a part of this world. It shouldn't become something like this; it shouldn't be forged into something like this.

"Why?"

The boy growled at the top of his lung capacity, not at the blade this time…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Takeru"

"Takeru chan"

Sumika and Kasumi were the first things came into his vision.

"Are you alright?"

Both of the girls looked at him worriedly for some unknown reasons.

"Why are you asking that?" Takeru felt the urge to ask that question as he was still confused at the behaviour of the genius hacker duo.

His vision was kind of blurry. At the same time, his limb felt weak. Perhaps it was the result of built up fatigue from the operation.

Takeru started to rub his eyes. But, he immediately realized the reason for the girls' odd behaviour. The reason could be no other than the tears on his face.

"Did I have a nightmare?"

Takeru wondered as he wrought his brain to remember with his fuzzy brain.

"It looks like that to us. We saw you tossing and hollering on your bed the moment we came in.

"Is that so…?"

Takeru mumbled. He could not remember anything. He didn't see those crimson nightmares where he hacked and slashed his unknown enemies, or the nightmare where he woke up only to find himself the sole survivor of the Valkyries.

Why can't he remember anything? If he had a nightmare like Kasumi and Sumika described, he should able to remember it…

Inside his chest, there is only a mysterious feeling, as though he has lost something…as though, he has forgotten something important.

"Stop worrying about it. I a fine… Oh yah, did you have a good rest? The two of you were so busy helping Yuuko sensei out the last few days."

"We did. But Takeru chan, you…"

"Don't worry. I am totally fine…see?"

Swinging his arms around, Takeru said

"…"

Neither Sumika nor Kasumi looked convinced by Takeru's word. They seemed to be even more worried in fact.

"Why did you two come here so early? It's not even 6.00 am. And besides, we have no further morning lecture or simulation practice to attend."

Switching the topic, Takeru hurriedly said while scratching his head.

"But you still have _that_"

Sumika answered as she darted her eyes at a stack of paper resting on Yuuko's lab table.

"…I forgot"

Takeru droop his head as Sumika's previous sentence has completely squeezed out all of his energy.

"_That_" was refer to Marimo's reward for his insubordination during the coup d'état. While he wasn't sent to detention barrack thanks to Marimo's generosity and his connection with his Yuuko sensei, he could not get away so easily, not without some punishments.

While everyone just has to deliver a single piece of report into Marimo's office regarding of their action during the coup d'état, he was special. A total 50 copies of the same hand written report of his were to deliver at the end of today in Marimo's table. It's a total waste of paper and natural resources to rewrite those crappy reports if someone was to ask him…

On a side note, his report was obviously longer than most because he was assigned to a solo mission by Yuuko and assigned to be the Shogun's personal guard. While he only has to write one copy of that report to file into his military profile, Marimo decided his punishment would be to replicate that long and crappy report.

Damn, and he was so busy dealing with that old spy yesterday that he could barely finish 7 copies. The old spy was as expected, hard to get to contact with, since he has double crossed both the UN Army and the US's CIA. At the moment, his safety rest on his negotiation skill and Takeru's disk of evidences. And thus, Takeru pushed the old spy into working his ass out to buy back his safety.

The first task was to investigate on those assassins Takeru met on Izu Skyline. Apparently, the old spy still cannot trace the origin of those assassins with his net of information. Even Yuuko could not track them down using her connection within the Imperial Army, and so does Tsukuyomi's Imperial Household Department Network.

16 Eagles of all different origin were assembled for that attempt. 5 Eagles from Yokosuka UN Base, 6 from the 2nd Defence Line and 4 from the Imperial Capital barrack. It's really a serious issue seeing how those assassins came from such a variety background. It's possible that it wasn't the full extend of the enemies who have manipulated those assassins in the shadow, since all 16 Eagles were used like sacrificial pawns… Whoever the mastermind of that assassination attempt is, they are surely extremely powerful organizations. As the result, the incident was never disclosed to public and all of the data record within our TSFs of that incident was all confiscated to avoid leaking of data.

The second task Takeru asked, was regarding Capt. Sagiri and his aids. Apparently, most of the work has already been dealt the moment Yuuhi returned to the capital. Yuuhi has made clear that the captain and his aids were to treat with honourable treatments while they waiting for the trial of their crime of insubordination and uprising as well as assassination of cabinets to be held.

But, in order to pardon for such crime of their, the Shogun's words are not suffice. Even if Yuuhi could reclaim her full authority and power as the Shogun, to simply pardon Sagiri and his aids from those crime would simply…unthinkable on military ground.

And thus, Takeru and the old spy have to manipulate the force that can change the circumstance in the favour of Capt. Sagiri. They have manipulated the only force which could cause a headache to those who want to have the captain and his aids vanquished, including the government and military head… and the old spy effort into doing so has showed fruits.

At the moment, a crowd of civilians has gathered in front of the Imperial Palace to beg for the Sagiri and his men's pardon. Since this move was planned before the eve of the coup d'état, it was carried out fast and efficient. This way, the military and the government can't pressure Yuuhi into execute the captain and his aids or dishonourably discharged them from their duty.

The third request Takeru made, was to have the old spy contact with the US's CIA before they could begin their investigation and pressurized Yuuhi into hand them Tsukuyomi. This should be a walk in the park for the old spy with his trolling skills and the undeniable evidences inside Takeru's disk. There shouldn't be any trouble for the old spy as long as the American Army still worrying about their public and international image.

The fourth request was regarding of Sumika's hacking attempt to the CIA's and the ALTERNATIVE V's database using the Imperial Household department's protocol.

Even if the CIA and the Fifth plan ate up Yuuko's lies and believed that it was the Imperial Household department's deed that causing mayhem on their network and operation, there is no way the Imperial Household department would believe so. They would think that it was the Shogun's secret plan instead. But, with a little investigation on the incident, they will able to trace Takeru's relation toward the incident as well as Sumika's involvement in hacking into the American Army data base using their protocol.

Thus, such investigations were to stop at all cost before they could begin. Takeru has the old spies fully informed his plan to Yuuhi so she could prevent those investigations using her authority.

"Oy, earth to Takeru chan"

"Eh? What are you doing?"

Takeru barked as he was surprise by Sumika pinching his cheeks to get his attention.

"We were talking and you started daydreaming on your own"

'Eh? I did…?"

Takeru asked in an incredulously innocent voice

"You did…"

The two girls answered in harmony with a dead pan look.

"Urg… I am sorry for that"

Immediately Takeru stood up from his bed and apologized. He could not bear to have both Sumika and Kasumi stared at him in such a strange way.

"And your face, it seemed that you was thinking about some girl in particular"

Sumika aid in a low tone, as though trying to mask her hostility away.

"Bffft. Where the hell you get that idea from? I… I… I was thinking whether that Yoroi Sakon has finished all the tasks I assigned him. How on the earth you came up with such terrible conclusion"

"Lie…You are lying. You should have a look at a mirror before lying of such an outrageous lie. As if a person could have the same expression you had just now while thinking about that weird man"

"…"

Takeru's tongue froze solid. He urgently needed a mirror to see what kind expression he had.

"No, you see, I was thinking about how that old spy has completed the task I gave to him. I didn't think about him or anything."

"Remove my white buff limiter. Sensei has already authorized it."

"As if I would! If you have Yuuko sensei authorized for that, than ask her to remove that limiter for you as well."

"Takeru chan…"

"Wha…what?"

"You stupid"

And then Takeru saw stars and the whole universe despite he was just standing at the bottom of his Yuuko sensei's lab. The Sumika Milky Drill punch surely did the job as effective as always.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Takeru"

"Class rep, Tama, Mikoto"

"Do you know why we were summoned here?"

"…I have an idea… but I don't think it worth mentioned"

Takeru feigned a laughing. He has almost forgotten about this after coming back from the mission. But, he would not spoil the moment.

"Every members of squad 207th were summoned at the auditorium at nine."

The moment he heard that message from Kasumi, he totally knew the reason for that summon. Other than the graduation ceremony of the Eishi training school, there is nothing else come to his mind.

"You had a guess…huh?"

Chiruzu quipped as she looked at him expectantly.

"Don't be bothered about that, I am quite sure that my guess is off the mark by a distance"

Takeru waved his hand, gesturing to stop speaking in this direction.

"Ah Meiya"

Takeru called as he spotted the azure princess slowly entered the auditorium.

"Takeru, did you finish your report?"

Meiya asked in a restless manner.

Damn, she has asked the sore spot.

"I still have another 19 copies of that report to finish"

Takeru answered as his facial muscle cramped. He didn't know whether he should laugh or cry about those reports.

"I might able to finish them at the end of the day, just before the dead line though… Anyway, I didn't see you this morning in the PX. Why did you have your meal alone? What's wrong?"

Even if he knew the answer of his question, Takeru still asked. I might be meaningless to him, but if such a question could help Meiya to lighten up a bit, it's all good.

"Forgive me. This summon has me strangely unsettled."

Meiya restlessly answered.

"Don't think too much about it. Whatever it is that you have expected, it definitely missed the mark."

Takeru lightly tapped Meiya's shoulder and smile.

"I hope so… So Takeru, you knew why we were summoned here?"

"I just said it with class rep and Tama, I had an idea… but I don't think it worth mentioning here"

Takeru feigned a laugh and repeated the lie he fed both Chiruzu and Tama. It was close. Meiya is damn sharp regarding this matter.

"Is that so…?"replied Meiya, unconvinced.

Before Takeru could add anything to back up his weak claim, Meiya smiled.

"Thank you for your good intention, I will compose myself shortly. Forgive me"

"Don't worry about it."

"Ah. Ayamine san"

Tama called toward the short raven hair girl who has walked into the auditorium.

"Yo"

Takeru waved his hand, try to act funny. The mod right now is rather heavy for his squad. The coup d'état affected all of them in one way or another.

Tama's old man was hold responsible to bring foreign troops into the conflict and made the situation worse than it could be. Ayamine's fiancé is under house arrest and waiting for his trial. Mikoto unknowingly wasn't imprison this time due the fact her old man has made his stance clear by supporting the Shogun with the negotiation and his Intelligent Agency backing him up.

However Meiya's case was different. Especially Meiya, it wouldn't be weird if she was this nervous even she was the coolest head among the squad. The role given to her since her first breath has ended, as well as her role as a political hostage inside the UN army. If she was to summon all of a sudden just when she was back after a decisive operation, it has to be… related to her new position and status. She is now a liability for the Imperial Household Department and those who at top echelon of the Empire Government after exposing her identity as the Shogun's relative. Therefore, it would be weird if she was to assign to some sudden suicidal mission right now.

"Yo"

Ayamine replied, with her expressionless voice and look.

"Are you all right?

Takeru asked, darting his gaze at Ayamine.

"I am sure I'm fine"

Ayamine answered without meeting Takeru's gaze.

"I see"

Suddenly find himself at lost of what to say, Takeru could only nodded his head.

"Did I worry you?"

Ayamine then slowly turned ardat Takeru and asked.

"Kind of… you all are"

Takeru replied as he beamed his gaze at the girls. He, too, has yet to get over of his responsibility of allowing this coup d'état to recreate.

"Then, it's fine now"

Ayamine answered as her lips formed a smile.

"Hahaha, Takeru, you are such a worrywart"

Mikoto light-heartedly chuckled

Without any agreement, the girls beamed their smile at Takeru.

"Then, I guess it is fine"

Takeru said, in return to the girls' feeling.

"Attention"

Suddenly, Chiruzu ordered

Takeru obeyed by reflex, turned his body 180 degree and saluted.

Marimo walked into the auditorium with some files on her hand, and then followed her, a man who Takeru recognize as the personal secretary of the base CO. However, the third person entered the auditorium with surprise gasps of the girl greeting him, it was the Base CO General Radhabinod. They wouldn't normally see him in this place, and not with a personal summon involved a whole squad like this occasion.

As the trio aligned the platform, Marimo ordered "Salute General Radhabinod"

As ordered, Takeru and the girls saluted.

"At ease"

The CO's secretary said.

"I know this is rather sudden, but we will now carry out the graduation ceremony for the 207th Eishi Cadet Squadron of the UN 11th Pacific Army's Yokohama Base Eishi Training School. The CO will commence"

"Attention"

Once again, Marimo called out her trainees to attention.

"At ease" the CO said after the squad saluted as ordered.

"It is worthy of celebration when cadets complete their training and earn the right to be commissioned. Normally, we would just do that for your graduation…but given the recent events, we must allow the Japanese people time to mourn. The world needs more young men and women with strength and courage. Yes, we must have soldiers and commanders with widespread combat experience in order to achieve victory"

It was a memorable event for Takeru. After all, this is the fruit of his relentless effort in pushing the girls together with him throughout their tough training. But, sadly, this is not the first time Takeru attended his very own graduation ceremony. The accumulated number of Takeru attending his own graduation ceremony could make a gag out that of a certain vampire family's siblings who famous for their special diet.

Though, this is the second time the CO General formally celebrated Takeru's graduation ceremony with this speech.

"But there is something else no less important. Hearts which believe we can win. Young soldiers, do everything in your power without fear of failure. Whatever dire straits you may find yourselves in, always believing you will emerge victorious. Your young hearts, with an unyielding faith in victory, are your sole and greatest weapon."

That's what Takeru has believed. He has thought that it was his heart which constantly seeking victory and his unyielding spirit his greatest weapons… But, fate has proven that he was simply too naïve and stupid. It was the calculating mind, the carefully preparation and the mindset of not afraid of dirtying his own hands were his greatest weapons. The greatest model for that is no one else other than his Yuuko sensei.

His Yuuko sensei didn't hope. In fact, the phrase "Hopefully it would work out" was the phrase that Yuuko despite the most. She didn't do thing without carefully planning and preparation for all sort of possible outcomes. Her success was the result of her thorough plan and preparation.

"Humanity is in the midst of an unprecedented crisis. The war is long and hard, but that is precisely why we cannot let our faith in victory be shaken. The moment we give up is the moment we lose. For the first time in history, all humans on Earth share a common bond. It is the fundamental bond between members of the same species, which surpasses all political, religious and ethnic divisions. Yes, we all share this, all the people of the Earth share the same red blood"

The CO continued speaking as he has no way to listen to Takeru's inner thought. If he could, he would definitely stop and correct Takeru's thought.

"Nothing can be obtained without action. Achieve your mission at any cost. You have already learned all too well…how much spirit it takes to do that… what you did right or wrong will be for the next generation to judge. What we can do here and now is follow is to the path we believe in and expend all our efforts toward regaining humanity's future. Humanity's long and vibrant future must be passed onto a future generation. And that is the future we have been entrusted with."

Speaking of future, Takeru himself is a person who burdened with the knowledge of future on his shoulders. He has arrived at this point thanks to many people who gave him their lives believing he was their hope and future. Those combined factor could easily drive Takeru into insanity. He alone is the only person has the ability to change the fate of mankind, to assist Yuuko making the ALTERNATIVE IV a success. Yet, he chose a different path. A path that made light of the sacrifice those people made for him, a path that risked the future of the whole humanity's race for his selfishness.

"Young cadet Eishi of the Training Squad 207th. I am convinced that you all believe in the same thing we do. Today, you have all earned the right to stand on the front lines as Eishi of the UN Army. Reflect upon that honor, that responsibility. I want you to be certain of victory and give all your strength to taking back our future. Your pride is also my pride and the Japanese's people pride. Not only that, it is the pride of all humanity. Look at your hands. What will you grasp with those hands? What will you protect with those hands? Clench your fists. What will you destroy with those fists? What will you destroy with those fists?"

Takeru looked at his hands as he listened to the CO's speech. Has he really strayed from the path of a true military man? Has he not wielded the power which granted to him to protect those who have no power? Was his goal and reason not just?

"Finally, although it is very exceptional…we were sent a message in time with your commissioning"

It seemed that the last line of the CO surprised the girls a great deal.

"Take to heart the congratulatory letter from the Grand Shogun of the Japanese Empire Her Highness Koubuin Yuuhi."

Other than Takeru, the CO and his secretary; the girls and even Marimo looked genuinely surprise this time. It was such a great honour that they could never imagine of.

"Your recent labours has been truly arduous"

The CO calmly read the letter aloud with his warm and charismatic tone.

"I was glad for the opportunity to know firsthand the strong will of those young men and women who sought to correct my mistakes. However, many lives were lost and can never be replaced. I felt as though the sadness will tear me apart. I pray that the souls of those who left us are at peace. Those warriors loved and adored this country and its people, and wished for them to last forever. That feeling of theirs has been entrusted to all the people who now live in this land. It is a rare thing for their wish to be granted in the world as it is now. However, when each and every one of us does what we are meant to do, overcoming petty differences, and combining our strengths... There will be nothing we cannot accomplish. I earnestly wish that you all manage to walk down the right path. And if you ever find the right path for yourself, persist till the end believing in yourself and the choice you have made. And my heart will be forever with you all"

This time, even Takeru was surprise. The last words at the end of the letter were meant for him. But, other than he Takeru himself, nobody would know that. Nobody would actually understand that those words were directed at him and him alone. Since none of them knew of his true motive and his conversation with the Shogun.

It's kind of scary for him to see how far the Shogun has understood his personality. She has even expected him to antagonize himself listening to the graduation speech of the Base CO. While the letter was delivered to the whole squad and her words were meant for the squad 207 as a whole, the words at the end of the letter were meant for Meiya while the very last lines of the letter were meant to deliver to him.

Yuuhi has discovered his messed up plot in double crossing with the rebels and backstabbing the American Army, how on the earth that the Shogun still trust him to this extent? What is it that she saw in him that she would supporting his cause this far? Takeru could never understand that. Unless the Shogun words it to him in person, there is no chance for Takeru to understand that.

"You have all earned with your own hands the honor of being directly addressed by Her Highness for your promotion. And I would like to add that your brilliant contribution to the successful effort to save the Shogun recently is major for this sudden promotion. That's all."

The CO concluded his speech with a vague line. To people who are unrelated to the squad 207B, it would be "Because your valiant and brilliant achievement in your most recently operation, this early graduation is your reward. "However, to people of the squad 207B it can be understand as "Your position as political hostage for the UN Army is over. The only usage you have for us now is your ability as militarists."

It's obvious that the CO of all the people would never resort to the use of hostage and when people of no longer usage to him, he would discard them. The CO just wanted to warn the squad of their new position and the actual reason for this early promotion so they can at least prepare themselves. Takeru and his squad members understood that much just too well and they appreciated for the good will of the CO.

"Attention"

Immediately, Marimo ordered "Salute General Radhabinod"

Once again, the squad obeyed the military procedure and salute the general in harmony as they were ordered.

"I will now give you your Eishi insignia"

The CO's secretary announced to his microphone. Then, he walked down the platform with the CO while passing a tray to Marimo. From a distance, Takeru could see that inside the tray are the certificates and insignia emblems.

The CO and Marimo stopped in front of Chiruzu, and then he addressed the girl in a warm voice "Cadet Sakaki Chiruzu"

"Sir"

Chiruzu stepped forward from her rank and saluted.

"As of now, you are a UN Army Eishi. Congratulation second Lieutenant"

The CO said as he handed Chiruzu the certificate and plant the insignia emblem on Chiruzu's uniform.

"Thank you sir" proudly replied Chiruzu while receiving her certificate.

Nodded his head, the CO walked to the next person in the rank, then he addressed "Cadet Mitsurugi Meiya"

"Sir"

Meiya stepped forward to receive her certificate and her emblem.

Ayamine, Mikoto and Tama, too, went through the same process as Chiruzu and Meiya to receive their certificate and emblem.

"Cadet Shirogane Takeru"

The CO called out to Takeru.

Just like how his friends acted, Takeru stepped forward from his rank and saluted the CO.

"As of now, you are the UN Army Eishi. Congratulation, Second Lieutenant."

Handing Takeru the certificate and pinning the wing insignia emblem on Takeru's uniform, the CO said.

"Sir"

Takeru replied and saluted.

This time, he managed to complete the formality according to military procedure as his friends. Thanks god that he did. Otherwise, Marimo chan will give him another glare and another lecture after this like for his failure like how she did in the last loop.

"That concludes the ceremony."

The CO's secretary announced

"Do your very best"

The CO said while looking at Takeru and his squad expectantly.

"Attention. Salute General Radhabinod. That concludes the graduation ceremony for the 207th Eishi Cadet Squadron of the UN 11th Pacific Army Yokohama Base Eishi Training School"

The CO's secretary concluded the ceremony.

"Eishi Training Squad 207. Dismissed"

Marimo ordered

"Thank you very much"

Takeru and his squad saluted and replied in harmony.

The, the CO and Marimo walked out of the auditorium.

"Your afternoon schedule is as follows. Assemble in the No. 7 Briefing room at 13.00 Hours. Your news unit assignments, mean of procuring new uniforms, and other logistical details will be provided there. That is all." the secretary announced

"Salute"

Chiruzu ordered another salute until the secretary walked out of the auditorium.

"We… finally…"

Tama choked out the words as her eyes were watering.

"Yes, we did it. We are now UN Army Eishi"

Chiruzu said with a disbelieving voice. Apparently she was just as emotional as Tama.

"Well done enduring all of it…all of you"

Meiya put her arms around Chiruzu's and Tama's shoulder.

Certainly, the whole squad has endured more than just Marimo's hellish training regime so that they can arrived at this point.

"You too Meiya san. We all work hard for this. Didn't we?"

Mikoto joyously hugged Tama and said.

"That's right. All of us, we all worked together to get this far"

Tama wiped her streaming tears and replied.

Ayamine, too, could hide her joy, patted on Tama's head like a cat "That's true"

"Thank you… everyone"

Chiruzu choked out.

"Chiruzu san that's I should be thank you everyone"

Mikoto said.

"Thank you"

Ayamine smiled while patting Mikoto's head like how she has patted Tama.

"Than…uuuuwa"

Tama could no longer endure the feeling that kept on bubbling within her chest. She cried.

"Miki san. Don't cry. You should be happy" Mikoto corrected with tears of joy steamed down from her eyes.

"I would like to say it as well… I give you all my thanks"

Meiya agreed.

If this was a normal graduation for students, perhaps family's members of the graduated students would be here and share the joy with them. But, sadly, this wasn't the case. Takeru reckoned that sad fact.

The moment Takeru and his squad passed the aptitude test for Eishi training school, they have already put a leg into their awaiting coffin. Now, being commissioned as a front line Eishi, they have finally put half of their body into their coffin.

If these girls' family members were given a choice, Takeru was sure that they would not desire those girls to be commissioned at all. Takeru was sure that they would rather watch these girls cried tears of bitterness of seeing the result of their hard work, the result of their relentless endurance destroyed.

While the tears streamed down from the corner of their eyes were genuinely tears of joy, Takeru was sure that if family members of these girls were here and watching this… they could not stomach this scene.

"Shirogane, thank you"

The mentioning of his name immediately brought Takeru back from his dreamland.

"Class rep"

Takeru mumbled while scratching his head.

"Your enlistment made us all much stronger"

Bowed her head gracefully, Chiruzu said.

"Thanks, Class rep. But, I only remember doing thing that make you all worry. Ahaha"

Takeru joked to shy away from Chiruzu's compliment.

"Shirogane…"

Chiruzu gazed at Takeru, unable to take his joke in this occasion.

"Well, keep it up" Takeru said while lightly jabbed the girl's shoulder

"Stupid"

The megane girl replied with tears at the corner of her eyes.

"Takeru sannnn… Miki is… Miki is so …uwa"

The squad's mascot unable to finish what she want to say to Takeru. She broke out in tears.

"Don't cry too much. Ok? You are now a second Lieutenant"

Takeru patted the short girl's head and joked.

"But… but…uwa"

Still unable to master her feeling, the girl sobbed and put her arms around Takeru's waist.

"Hahaha… thank you, Tama"

Patting the girl's head, Takeru replied.

"I can't believe how sudden this is"

Mikoto said while patting her best friend's shoulder.

'That makes all of us… I guess"

"Takeru… thanks for everything"

Mikoto bowed her head

"Thank you too"

"I hope we get assigned to the same unit again"

Mikoto cheerfully said with tears dropped from her eyes.

"… I hope so"

Takeru replied nervously. He doesn't want to spoil this scared moment. Knowing how bad his acting skill is, Takeru immediately turned toward Ayamine.

"Forgive me if I was too pushy lately. OK?"

"…I'm actually grateful" replied Ayamine.

His heart almost sank. If it wasn't for him, Ayamine would not bear that burden. And yet, right now, she thanks him…

"I see…"

Takeru replied as he turned at Meiya.

"Takeru"

Meiya softly called his name.

"Thanks for all your help Meiya"

"What are you saying?"

Coolly came Meiya's rely

"You are always there when I need you the most… and I have learnt a lot from you. I am really grateful" Takeru said

"You…are a wonderful man"

Meiya said with a distant look on her face. "If only I can be as strong as you"

"Thank you Meiya… you are plenty strong on your own. And hearing you say that really makes me happy"

"…we may not know own reassignment yet… but remain in good health" Meiya answered with a smile.

Once again, knowing how bad his acting skill is, Takeru immediately bowed his head and replied "Yeah… you too."

If he looked at Meiya and replied, he might spoil the mood.

"Well, shouldn't we go now? We have to be ready before 13.00."

Light-heartedly, Takeru suggested avoiding Meiya from suspecting him. "Wait… there is also something we need to do as well"

"That's true"

Chiruzu agreed as the rest of the girls nodded their head in mutual agreement.

Without voicing their thought aloud, everyone was sure that they must think of the same thing. Matching their pace with each other, they whole squad walked out of the auditorium and look for the last person they want to say their appreciation.

Without much trouble looking for their target, the whole squad immediately located the person they want to see, for she was waiting for them just outside of the auditorium.

"Sgt. Jinguuji you have done a great deal for all of us"

Chiruzu was the first to step forward and say her appreciation.

'Second Lieutenant, congratulations on your promotion. I pray that you may find fortune on the battlefield"

Marimo saluted

"We will never forget what we owe you"

Chiruzu said with her head bowed down.

"Relax second Lieutenant. I'm a non commissioned officer. There is no need to speak with me so formally"

Marimo tenderly replied with a smile on her face

"Ma'am"

Chiruzu barely managed to choke out her reply as tears gushing out of her eyes like a dam was broken.

"I give you my thanks for training us"

Meiya stepped forward and said.

"Congratulations on your promotion, Second Lieutenant"

Marimo answered

"I shall be diligent in my role as humanity's shield on the battlefield, so not to defile your teachings or the honourable name of the Eishi Training Squad 207"

Meiya bowed her head and said

"Ma'am. Your words make me happy. I pray for your fortune in the battlefield"

Now that the whole squad was promoted to second lieutenant ranking and got commissioned, they has outrank Marimo. It's just unnatural for Takeru to see Marimo saluting to him and his squadmates.

"I only ask that you will remain in good health"

"Ma'am. Thank you very much"

"Instructor Jinguuji. I wish to express my gratitude for everything you've done to make me a better soldier."

Mikoto stepped forward and said

"2nd Lieutenant. I am no longer your Instructor"

Marimo replied.

Only now that Takeru must admit that he really loves his Yuuko sensei. She just doesn't give military regulation and formality a damn. That's one of the biggest similarities between him and his Yuuko sensei.

If this is really a graduation ceremony in his original world, Marimo chan would have pat Mikoto's head and say "You have done well" or something similar.

But, sadly it's not.

"Ah, my apologies"

Mikoto hurriedly replied.

"You don't need to apologize either. Anyway, congratulations on your promotion"

"Thank you very much Segeant"

"I pray for your fortune on the battlefield, Second Lieutenant"

"You take care too, sergeant"

"Thank very much"

Marimo replied.

This time, it was Ayamine's turn. The short raven hair girl stepped forward from her rank and saluted

"Thanks for your hard work, Sergeant"

"Congratulation on your promotion, Second Lieutenant. I pray for your fortune on the battlefield"

"…"

Wordlessly gazed at Marimo, Ayamine shredded her tears.

"2nd Lieutenant. Thank you very much"

Just as Ayamine stepped back, the squad's mascot Miki Tamase stepped forward and saluted.

It was obvious that she is struggling to keep her emotion in check to say her thought and her word of appreciation to her mentor. She sobbed while struggle to wiping down her tears.

"Sgt. Jinguuji…"

"Congratulations on your promotion, 2nd Lieutenant. I pray for your fortune on the battlefield"

Marimo coolly said

"I'm really…really…uuuuu"

"2nd lieutenant"

"uuu"

The short girl still unable to voice out her thought as she kept sobbing non-stop.

"I understand how you feel. Now please go join the others"

Marimo smiled tenderly and said

"uuu"

The short girl nodded her head and returned to her rank.

This time, it was Takeru turned.

"Marimo chan, can I make a request?"

"…."

Marimo obviously was taken aback by Takeru's words and reaction. From time to time, the boy kept surprises her to no end. Same case for the girls. They could never expect those were the first words that escape from Takeru's mouth in this occasion.

"2nd lIeutenan…"

"Please forget about military formality between us. Of course, it should apply only when we are not in front of strangers. Isn't it always the custom of all of the previous Eishi who were trained by you?"

Takeru smiled and interrupted Marimo.

"..."

Once again, Marimo was taken aback. On her face, the question "Where did you heard such a custom from?" was written.

Maybe Yuuko told him. No, Yuuko would not bother about such a trivial thing. Her formers student…? Right… This is the same guy who dares to stalk after the ace of the Valkyries that she is speaking about. It wouldn't be weird if he knew about such thing.

"I allo… Roge… You may"

Marimo stutteringly replied while bitting her lip.

"Geez. This boy really good at disrupt someone's pace." She sighed inwardly.

"Thank you for everything Marimo chan"

Takeru said with his head bowed down.

Marimo felt the urge to face palm. Now, she could not give him the same cold treatment as she did to the girls. Using his new rank to pull such an order… Geez, who taught this boy to masterfully manipulate the situation to his advantage to this scary extent? Must be Yuuko…. Of all the people she knew, why did this boy take after Yuuko?

"Congratulations on your promotion, Shirogane. I pray you find fortune on the battlefield"

Marimo replied as she heard the girls gasped. Life is… surely unfair. It's not like she want to give this troublesome guy a special treatment… it's just that he is special…

"Being trained under your arm is my lifelong pride. It's thanks to you that I've gotten this far"

"I am honor 2nd lie…Shirogane. However, you were exceptional to begin with. I have done nothing"

Marimo replied with a slight struggle to accustom to the situation. While at it, she even pressed the word "exceptional" as though to mock how the boy has pushed her into this troublesome situation.

In contrary to Marimo's sarcasm, the boy seemed to be genuinely emotional as he looked at Marimo.

Geez, it's really unfair if he make that kind of face. Now Marimo felt guilty for saying something like that.

"Even so, it would never change the fact that you made me who I am today, Marimo chan"

Said Takeru, as tears welled up at the corner of his eyes.

This surely remind Marimo of her first meeting with Takeru… It surely brought back memory. This boy also cried his eyes out the moment he met her. And he spoke to her, treated her as though he knew her for a long time. Even now, he still call her as Marimo chan…

Geez, what does he mean by it was her who make him the person he is today? She didn't remember about teaching him something that makes him this manipulative. Shouldn't he save that line for Yuuko instead?

Marimo has trained many many batches of trainee. But, this boy alone is the most special case.

"Shirogane. If you really want to, I don't mind if you use Marimo chan to address me, but wouldn't it more appropriate to call me Sgt. Jinguuji or Instructor in this occasion?"

Marimo said what she thought to be the most fitting for the situation.

"I will… practice from now on"

The boy replied.

Geez, it meant that he has no intention to correct it... Marimo once again felt the urge to face palm. This should be the most touching moment of the whole graduation ceremony…and yet this boy once again manages to make it more like a gag. Marimo can't help but wonder if it's not for the war, the boy would surely become a world renowned comedian.

"Please do. See you again"

"…eh? What do you mean? Shouldn't you still responsible for our new unit?"

The boy asked.

"…?"

Marimo stared at the boy once again.

"What are you talking about?"

Chiruzu asked with a confused look on her face.

Only then, Takeru turned back and said

"Sorry… I never informed you girls about it. I didn't want to spoil the mood… you see"

"What do you mean?"

Meiya asked, her expression tell other that she already has a clue.

"All of us will be assigned to the same unit and Marimo chan will be responsible for our squad's logistic."

"Eh….?"

The girls cried out with the same dead pan expression on their face.

"Ahaha… I made my connection with Yuuko sensei into good use you see…?"

The boy nervously laughed…only to find his face suddenly planted into the auditorium's outer wall.

Ayamine magnificent executed a roundhouse kick and sent the laughing boy right into the wall. It was a kick that would not shame her title as an expert in CQC.

"What did yo…"

Before the boy could finish his complain, his face was once again stamped into the wall with another flurry of kicks form his friends.

"What the hell? You keep such a thing from us?"

"You could have inform us of that before"

"You didn't inform us the trick and hog Instructor all to yourself"

"I was crying for nothing. You stupid"

"…die"

Blah blah blah

The stomping exercise session continued for a straight long 10 minutes until the girls all satisfied.

The boy didn't have a chance to make use of his new rank to beg his mentor to spare him from his punishment. Not that he dare to ask such an outrageous thing any way.

"I was only trying to be considerate of your… feeling. Why do I deserve something like this?"

Another stomping session unfolded.

This time, the auditorium was decorated with a crimson human face engrave on the wall.


	25. Chapter 24: The unexpected duel

**Chapter 24: The unexpected duel**

**7****th****December 2001**

"What does she want?"

Takeru dragged his injured body toward a certain simulator deck while pondering.

Right before he could formally reassign with his squad in the briefing room 07, he received a summon from his Yuuko sensei to a certain simulation block.

Damn. It's still hurt like hell. The girls really went all out on him a moment have totally beaten him like a pulp. He wondered if he could even recognize his own face in front of a mirror right did he deserve something like that? The world really unfair… he just wanted to be considerate of the situation and let the girls savored the sacred moment of their graduation ceremony.

Imagining if he said aloud to them something like "We will be together forever as a squad whether we want it or not and Marimo chan will be stuck to us whether she want it or not", as if he could say something like that. Even someone as dense and a blockhead as Takeru, he would not tell the girls something like that. The atmosphere and the mood are just wrong.

As if Takeru could really spoil the memorable and sacred moment of a graduation ceremony with some future knowledge of his. Even Takeru's blockhead was legendary, but he wasn't nearly stupid as doing something like that. Yet, his kindness and good will was denied and rewarded with violence.

"Senseiii"

Takeru called out to the mad scientist the moment he saw her standing on the simulation deck.

"I have been waiting for you"

Yuuko replied, she looked dissatisfied for some reason

"What do you call me here for, sensei?"

"Ha…. And you had my expectation up during the coup d'état, now I knew that you are truly but an idiot."

The mad scientist sighed out.

"Hah? What do you mean?"

"I wonder if I might catch your stupidity just by talking to you?"

The mad scientist looked at Takeru as though she saw a cockroach.

"Hah?"

Confusedly, Takeru wondered why the hell his Yuuko sensei gave him the same cold treatment as the girls. Did he do something wrong to deserve such a treatment?

"I call you to a simulator deck and you came without your armored suit. Can you not wasting my time anymore than you have already done?"

"Urg"

Immediately realized the reason why his Yuuko sensei using her poison tongue against him, Takeru backed off and made a run.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Monitoring deck)**

"Is that him?"

A girl asked hysterically. She could not hold back her surprise as she pointed her finger to the image of a certain boy who is dashing away from the simulator deck.

"That's the one"

Munakata Misae nodded her head. She stared at the boy who desperately made a mad dash out of the simulator deck to avoid further critics from the mad scientist.

"That's the genius co-inventor of the XM3?"

A pony tail hair girl asked with a doubtful voice, looking at Misae as though she wanted to hear a denial from Misae. The boy in rumor isn't supposed to look as stupid as this…

"That's him"

Misae affirmed with a serious tone.

"That's the genius Eishi we all heard of who cleared the whole training course in the first day?"

A small built girl pointed her finger at the screen and asked. The genius Eishi she heard in the rumor around the training school looked way cooler than this.

"That's him"

Misae replied with the same answer she has told everyone from the beginning.

"The same genius Eishi who manage to injured Instructor Jinguuji during the practice match?"

Suzumiya Akane rubbed her eyes as though she doubted her eyes. That genius Eishi should have a somewhat intimidating look according to those in the Mechanic Department.

"That's him"

"The charming prince in the rumors all around the base?"

Suzumiya Haruka asked with a depressing voice as though her dream was broken.

"That's him"

The firmed answer of Misae once again resound the monitoring room

"1st Lt. Hayase's…?"

Kashiwagi Haruko grinned mischievously and voiced out her thought

"It's definitely him"

Misae repeated the same answer to all of her kouhais' and her friends' questions, because it's definitely the same boy that she saw weeks ago at the hangar.

The commotion in the monitor deck was so big due to the fact that the image of that certain person on the monitor screen was nothing like the girls have imagined. Talking about broken dream…

"This is getting fun"

Misae kept that thought to herself with a grin on her face.

"I only hope that our Hayase would not kill him by an accident… "

Isumi Michiru looked at the screen with conflicted expression. One could not tell if she was excited about this event or if she was worried about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm back"

Takeru said

"Enter the simulator number 07. I have installed the twin driver cockpit system inside it. Yashiro has already mounted on that simulator and waited for you"

The mad scientist pointed her finger at a simulator cockpit in particular.

"Roger"

Takeru replied and walked toward the appointed simulator.

Heh.. It's been a long time he came into this simulator deck. Well, since this deck didn't belong to his squad anyway. The only time he entered this deck was when he made the XM3 disk and when he was still a member of the Valkyries.

Oh, yeah. This sure brings back memory. Takeru was so infatuated with the SSS course during the time his Yuuko sensei traveled to her sister's 's a shame that Takeru didn't have any spare time after finishing the XM3 to playing around with that SSS course. Oh, yeah. He wondered how is that Eishidoing. He didn't even know the identity of that mysterious Eishi who he fought against inside the course SSS. Whoever that Eishi was, that person was definitely a good dueling partner for Takeru.

The 07 simulator was just directly opposite block of the simulator with that SSS installed. What the?

Why the hell that simulator with SSS course installed… is full of dents? One, two,…Takeru can count at least 30 dent marks on the outer frame of that simulator. It was as though someone vented out her one-full-month worth of frustration on that machine. wondered who was it, the person who was brave enough to vandalize the training property of the Valkyries…

"Sorry Kasumi, did you wait long?"

The first thing Takeru saw the moment he opened the simulator lid was Kasumi's pouting face.

"No…"

"Did I do something wrong…?"

Takeru scratched his head and asked.

"…"

"Are you gonna enter it or not?"

The cold voice of his Yuuko sensei immediately shoved Takeru into his seat.

"Kasumi, what's this exercise all about?"

"Yuuko sensei wants to test how effective the twin seat driver system is…in anti-TSF battle"

"I see… so where is our opponent?"

Takeru asked. It's obvious that his adversary shouldn't be some AI this time. It would be a flesh and blood Eishi. Otherwise, his cheating synchronized link with Kasumi would not be of any use. Since, Kasumi's esper abilities were of no effect against computer AI and machine.

"Where is our opponent?"

Takeru asked turned his head around the deck to search for his opponent.

"There"

Kasumi pointed her finger at the simulator with the SSS course program installed.

"…I see"

Takeru replied as he fastened his seatbelt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

"It's just the same"

I said testing out the data feedback of the simulator.

The different in data feedback between the simulator appointed to our squad and the real TSF is a far cry. But, it wasn't the case for the simulators in this deck. All of them were installed with JIVEs system which able to replicate every tiniest data feedback that a TSF can perceive. Therefore, one cannot realize the different between piloting a real TSF and controlling a simulator with the JIVEs system installed.

Just by transferring the data record in my armored suit into the simulator, I could not tell the different between my own Shiranui and this simulator.

"Are you done?"

An irritated voice resounded through my earpiece. Damn, I must make Yuuko sensei impatient with all the delay.

"Roger"

"Good, standby. The simulation will begin in 10 seconds"

"Roger"

"JIVES online. Simulation setting Hiragi ruin. Prepare on standby"

Heh? A one-on-one anti-TSF battle? Hiragi town ruin setting again? What exactly is that Yuuko sensei wants to test here? Even without Kasumi's help or the twin seat system, an anti-TSF battle with this kind of setting is just way too convenient for me.

"You are clear to launch"

Yuuko sensei's impatient voice resounded through my intercom.

Damn, what's wrong with her?

"Shirogane Takeru launching off"

I quickly answered and compelled my Shiranui out of its launching platform.

The sudden change in G force pumped blood and adrenalin into my body. All of the sudden, I completely forgot the unfair treatment that the girls has directed at me and how sensei treat me like an idiot.

"Are you all right, Kasumi?"

I asked. Even Kasumi has aced the aptitude test by a landslide and joined me in the simulation using our squad assigned simulator; sharing a drive with me using the JIVES is completely different to some simulator. This JIVEs system made all of the feedback data we received through the simulation became realistic as real life. In another word, it was like driving a real TSF using a simulator.

"No problem"

Kasumi answered.

"A response-570 meters- 5'oclock"

Eh? Why the hell is our opponent flaunting around in such an open space? It was right in the Hiragi square… It must be the enemy's strategy to leave his TSF's IFF transmitter to bait me… Though, it's not like I was afraid of traps at that level.

"Copied. Kasumi, let's not synch our mind yet. I want to see what kind of opponent we are facing against."

"Ok"

Kasumi nodded her head and replied.

I smiled and then lightly tapped on the pedal and turned the Shiranui toward the Hiragi square. Wait… now I think about this… The way the other TSF exposed its whereabouts was more like a provocation than a invitation to a trap… It reminds me of that's mysterious Eishi I faced against inside the SSS course. Wait, don't tell me that it's the same opponent that I have to face off this time.

There… I hare receive a visual confirmation from the Shiranui…

…

I was stunned for several seconds the moment I spotted a Shiranui stood right in the middle of the Hiragi square without its firearm. The only weapons in possession of that weird Shiranui were a niginata resting on its shoulder and another sheathed niginata on the Shiranui's back.

Urg, my instinct was right on the mark. It was that same mysterious Eishi. Other than him, there would be nobody who chooses to make such an outrageous entrance. It was as if he was so sure that I would answer his challenge fair and square. It was as if he knew that firearm would be meaningless in our battle. It was as though he desired a CQC battle to the highest level.

Well, it just happened that I want to have a rematch against him. That's time, neither I nor him could exert our full strength. But, it's different now. The XM3 installed on my Shiranui is something that maximizes my potential and piloting skills. It won't be the same. Wait… then this faceoff is already decided….

Well, I might not need Kasumi's help this time. There is no way for him to win if his TSF has not converted into XM3. Even for someone as skilled as him, it won't take 5 seconds for me to take him out the moment I entered his strike zone.

"What do I do now? Should I engage him in a melee in his fashion?"

I asked my sensei genius sensei through the intercom. I am still not clear of her intention. If she want to test the efficiency of this XM3 against the normal OS, wasn't the data of my battle at New Hakone Ruin and Izu skyline enough? And if my data wasn't adequate, the Valkyries' data should be.

According to the captain Isumi's report, none of the rebel TSFs managed to breaks through their defense at Atami city. The only casualty on the Valkyries was Tae who was injured during the battle and currently hospitalized.

On the other hand, reports of mysterious UN arm force which put a stop to the rebel's entire attempt to capture the Shogun using their main Army has spread among military bases. The exact number of that mysterious UN arm force was estimated to be around a squadron or two in those reports only to make things turned awry. It was more like a farfetched fairy tale in modern day. It's completely impossible that there is existed an arm force that could stop two third of the rebel main army with roughly 12 TSFs. And to make thing worse, several rebel Eishis appeared to experience trauma and STPD during that battle. All witnesses regaled their stories of fighting against an undead monstrous TSF resemble a UN Shiranui. Damn, the moment I heard those stupid rumors that were spreading among the Imperial Army, I could barely contain my laughter at how stupid and baseless those rumor can be.

"Do whatever you want to destroy the target"

Sensei's nonchalant voice transmitted through my earpiece stopped me from remembering of those reports of the Atami city battle.

What the hell? What does Yuuko sensei mean by "do whatever I want"? It doesn't make any sense at all. Well, it's not like her usual speech make any sense to me… What the hell Yuuko sensei want to test in this simulation?

Anyway, I already have sensei's approval. It's up to me to do whatever I wish now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Standing in the middle of the Hiragi Square, a navy blue Shiranui rooted to the ground. Arrogant, it appeared to all the spectators, right arm lightly grabbed to the niginata hanging on its right shoulder while left arm gesturing a challenge to its arriving opponent.

20 meters away from the blue Shiranui, a grey Shiranui descended. While spectators expecting the grey Shiranui to be provoked by the arrogant attitude of its adversary, the grey giant was moving at its own pace, completely ignoring its opponent. Slowly discarding its assault rifle and its supplemental shield, the grey Shiranui then calmly deployed its niginata and assumed a stance.

The winds stopped blowing as though they didn't wish to miss the inevitable clash of the titans. Silently, the grey skin titan and the blue skin titan glared at each other.

In an instance, the earth shook, dust erupted.

Spectators who observed the match can only stare in astonishment, for the battle they were witnessing was one with extraordinary intensity. It was as though this was one of the merciless duel could only have taken place in some fairy tale where gods clashed against gods.

Armored titans in grey and blue, in single combat were battling with unearthly strength amid the light reflecting off their shiny armor and the shadow of their clashing blades.

It was as though a mere clash of cold steel could threaten to destroy all beings and object within sight as mighty torrents of air accompanied the clash subdued all things from inferring the duel of the gods. No wind dare to get in between the clashing blade of the titans or dust dare to lift off the ground to interfering with the vision of the titans.

The foot landed crushed the dry asphalt into thousands pieces.

Outer walls and windows of buildings and streetlamps surrounded the Hiragi Square were crushed, peeled away by the ripping wind. Spectators could barely have any spare time to wonder how iron, concrete and the like can be easily peeled in such way. However, whether it was the gleaming blade on the hands of the grey titan or the crushing blade of the blue titan did that, it was of no important to all spectators. It was as though all spectators have their souls sucked into the clashing blade of the titans.

The wind was moaning in pain.

Faced with a dimension that is at odds with the physical law of the world, all the air could do was emitting paranoid wails.

A chaotic maelstrom of blue and grey raged on the empty Hiragi Square, destroying and trampling all things existence within.

Shafts of white thunder when blade met blade tore the sky apart, knolls of the wailing winds impaired the earth.

It was as though just a mere clash of blades would be more than enough to ruin the entire Earth. It was as though this duel could even recreate the whole world, to era where myths and legends dwelled alive.

Faced with a sight of a different realm, all spectators witnessing the duel could do was staring as if transfixed.

It was clear to all spectators who had the upper hand.

Even if the appearance of the weapons on the gods' hands were the same, their characteristics are a world apart.

The crushing blade of the blue armored titan was indomitable. Fast and deadly it was, but the most notable attribute of that blade was its weight.

Even if the grey titan braced every single inch of muscles on his body, it would not be enough to withstand the crushing blade in the hands of his adversary. If he was to take on a blow from the crushing blade head on, he would be crushed by his own blade instead and then cleaved apart, unable to stop the weapon of his adversary from its path.

Combined Tension was the name of technique that the blue armored titan employed. Unifying all carbon actuators hidden within her joints and muscle packs and then unleashed all within a single instance. As the result, the entire bursting raw power produced by the whole body of the blue titan all channeled into the edge of the crushing blade.

The way the blue titan swinging her niginata made people would doubt whether the true identity of her weapon was an oversized niginata or perhaps it was _Mjölnir_r, the hammer of Thor.

It was no wonder if the grey titan could not withstood that kind of impact. Combine tension was a self discovered technique of the blue titan. Even though it wasn't a secret technique that only the blue titan can use, it wasn't the kind of technique that one can learn within a time span of a year.

In order to acquire the Combined Tension technique, the blue armored must understand clearly every tiniest detail of her body. Then, only after swinging her blade for millions of times, she understood the theory of the technique. Swinging the blade for another millions times, it was only then, the blue titan fully grasped the technique for herself.

However, even with such a crushing advantage, the blue armored titan wasn't able to dominate her adversary at all. And, ironically enough, it was her who found herself dominated instead.

The grey titan was like an incarnation of a butterfly and a honey badger.

He found no necessity to brace himself for the crushing blade of his adversary. Since he has tasted how the gravity rested within the crushing blade more than one, he has found an answer to negate the crushing advantage of the blue titan.

He, the grey titan, himself became a butterfly in order to match his blade against the blue titan.

Hovering and fluttering in the wind, he absorbed all power rested within the weapon of the blue titan without straining his muscle.

Then, the moment the blue titan showed an opening, the grey titan transformed himself into a honey badger fully employed his specialty 'speed'.

Diving, rolling, somersaulting, spinning… around his confused opponent, the grey titan allowed no chance for the blue titan to move. Since his opponent is more experience than him in this road of carnage, she was better than him in control the flow of the battle and forcing her opponents to dance in her tune. That's why he would not allow her to move her body freely and controlling the flow of the battle.

Using his specialty 'speed' to maximize his advantage, the grey titan circled around the blue titan and attacked her in her blind spots. His movement was so fast that even the blue titan could barely catch on to him with her vision. As the result, the blue titan could do everything but moving her body and distanced herself from the grey titan.

The grey titan has forgone his aerial dynamic aerobatics during this duel. Since he has used them all the time during his previous duel with the blue titan, most of them became ineffective to the blue titan this time.

However, those aerial dynamic aerobatics wasn't the only weapon in the grey titan's arsenal. His ground base aerobatics, too, were just as deadly.

The grey titan's wings in form of flaring thruster were abused to the maximum capacity they could offer. However, they weren't meant for the grey titan to soar through the sky.

The grey titan moved around as though his body was glued to the ground… with a godly agility as contrast to how the earth tried to suck him in and prevents him from speedy movements with her gravity and friction.

Two stage boost and triple stage boost were sometimes employed in a short distance to prevent the blue titan from breaking out of his circle; the grey Titan wouldn't give a chance for his adversary in blue a chance to control the flow of the battle.

The grey titan's first rate reflex, unearthly agility and his ground based aerobatics reminded all spectators of a honey badger.

Spectators who witnessing the duel could only shake their heads, unable to think whether they could last 5 seconds, fighting against the honey badger incarnated titan. Surely, they would be taken out the moment he entered their strike zone, without understanding how he has taken them down.

However, the spectators were more surprise of how the blue titan can last against her grey counterpart.

Somehow, all of those deadly strikes which could have ended the duel were rendered ineffective. Using some sort of tricks that were unknown to all spectators, the blue titan fended off the frenzy assaults of the grey armored titan.

And thus, blade clashed against blade, punch matched against punch and kick swept against kick. Two titans raged the Hiragi square to a standstill.

It was a match that belonged to an imaginary realm. One could not believe in their eyes how strength was rendered ineffective with soft and speed was denied with slowness.

Even as their armors were chipped away, neither the blue nor the grey titan flinched. The sights of their armors were slowly chipped away by their opponent only fueled their excitement and rage.

Suddenly, the raging maelstrom stopped.

A left forearm arced through the sky and crashed into a shopping mall, bringing down the shopping mall's outer wall with it to the ground.

All spectators were suffocated as their sight transfixed into the blue titan. Her left arm was now in half of its original length, cleanly cut across the elbow.

However, neither the blue titan seemed to be panic of such sight nor the grey titan looked overjoyed of his achievement.

Their distance was now 25 meters. The blue titan has broken out of her opponent's encirclement at the cost of her left forearm, a small price to pay, considering how deadly the grey titan can be when he approached her blind spots countless of time in their duel. She was barely able to escape her dooms by a hair breadth. The trick she employed to avert away her doom could not use against the grey titan forever. It won't be long until he finds a counter measurement against that trick of her.

Thus, the left forearm was but a small price to pay.

The air grew tensed just as it was at the start of the duel.

Suddenly, the blue titan did something so unthinkable that nobody could possibly imagine.

She leapt back, away from the grey titan.

Taken aback for half a second, but that's just the length of the grey titan's reaction to the unexpected behavior of his rival. He immediately gave chase. Working his wings to their max capacity, the grey titan chased after the blue titan in a max thrust.

The ground based battle suddenly transformed into an airborne chasing game.

As though roaring "Why are you running away?", the grey titan executed a triple stage boost, catching up with the fleeing blue giant.

It was a feat that one could not possibly accomplish by anyone else other than the person who compelled the grey god.

It was so fast, so outrageous and original. It was as though that the grey titan rode the wind so that he could catch up with his fleeing adversary. However, all witnessing spectators barely have any time to admire the maneuver of the grey titan, the blue titan suddenly shifted her wings in form of brightened thruster so that she crashed into a skyscraper.

Crashed… was how spectators recognized the current state of the blue titan. It was such a forceful and inelegant maneuvering that wasn't suited for someone of her stature. Other than crash, people could not see it as something else.

Dust exploded, spreading through the atmosphere like wildfire.

The grey titan who has overshot himself from his intended target forcefully canceled his boost with a somersault and an inverted boost.

But, the grey titan barely has any spare time to wonder the reason for the blue titan crazed action, for he received his answer straight away.

Ripping the dusty air apart, the blue titan leapt at her opponent using the skyscraper's wall as a jumping platform.

This whole situation was planned. Since she could not match against her rival in term of speed and his ingenuity aerobatic, the blue titan just has to find a method to make use of her strength, to bring him down with her brutal crushing strength and her savagery.

Trapped by his own speed, the grey titan was barely able to regain his balance with a prolonged inverted boost. The grey titan had no other choice but to receive the attack of his adversary head on.

But, it was how spectators perceived the situation.

Shifted the tired thruster at his back, the grey titan plunged himself to the ground in an inverted boost while facing his adversary.

There was no way for his tired thruster to outrun the wings of the blue titan. And the grey titan understood that fact painfully well. Therefore resigning himself to gravity was not an act of escaping. It was meant to buy the grey titan sometime to readjust his niginata for a counter.

Bringing the niginata to the level shoulder, tip pointed at the incoming blue god, edge facing upward, the grey titan was ready for any kind of attack coming from his blue counterpart.

If it was someone else other than the blue titan, that person would surely surprise by how calm the grey titan can be, but it only brought pleasure to the old god in blue. Without a sliver of hesitation, the blue titan answered to her grey counterpart's invitation by propelling her body to a vertical descent.

The two titans swung their weapons at each other as they dropped down to the ground like two falling meteors.

The titan in grey swept his blade horizontally with every intention to serve the titan in blue into halves.

It should have been an unavoidable and unblockable strike for the blue armored titan. The blue titan is after all was propelling at her opponent in a max thrust while posturing her sword for a stab. The best she could do in this situation is a double knock out. But, even that scenario seemed impossible with the kind of speed of the titan in grey. Her body will be served the moment her blade touched the grey armored of her adversary. And there is no chance for her pitiful last remnant of strength could be enough to puncture the armor of her opponent.

Yet, the titan in blue didn't mind about it one bit. She stabbed her niginata straight to the cockpit region of the grey giant, moving her abdominal muscle in a way that it would extend her reach and increase the speed of her stab.

Clang!

The weapons rested on the hands of both titans dug into the flesh of steel of their master's enemy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few years were shaved away from his life span, Takeru muttered inwardly.

The moment Takeru landed his Shiranui on the Hiragi Square, he knew immediately that he was fighting against his mysterious rival like he did in the SSS course.

Nobody other than that mysterious Eishi could be so arrogant and confident as though being a king of the arena or perhaps queen of the arena?

He intended to finish the match in 5 seconds. But, he has yet to comprehend his Yuuko sensei's intention in hosting this kind of match.

Takeru's instinct told him there was something fishy about this match. And his instinct has yet to fail him in any situation.

Maybe, the Shiranui in blue was also fully converted into XM3 just like him. Who know?

Takeru racked his brain to perceive his Yuuko sensei's true intention in hosting this kind of match.

Wait… Wait… it is the most appropriated for that blue Shiranui to be XM3 converted in this scenario.

Yes… now it is crystal clear the purpose of this match. It wasn't to test the capability of the XM3 converted TSF against each other or it was meant to test his piloting skills. It was to test the result of Takeru's original practice of mind linking with Kasumi to borrow Kasumi's esper ability using the twin seat driver system.

Yup, it was surely for this purpose. Since neither Takeru nor Kasumi has tested this out and the converted twin seat system designed by Yuuko sensei has yet to be installed to any TSF for testing. Therefore, this is a perfect opportunity to test out whether this system is just as convenient as Takeru has expected, against an ace level of Eishi nonetheless.

Then, he should make use of this opportunity to make a grand debut for this Shirogane and Kasumi twin drive system.

… But, it is surely a waste of opportunity to miss this kind of duel against someone of that caliber. It's not like Takeru could fight against someone of his level everyday… Damn, Hayase's competitive spirit has unknowingly rubbed on him since only god knew when.

Yeah, he can't be such a spoilsport and use cheat in this reuniting with his mysterious rival. The cheat can be waited… Yeah, his Yuuko sensei told him to do whatever he pleased. The cheat is therefore can be waited until further instruction from his Yuuko sensei.

…

His rival was as strong as he remembered. The way that mysterious Eishi made use of all carbon actuators in her/his TSF was absolutely perfect. His/her defense was just as solid as ever and the power of her/his attack was just as intimidating.

Nay, that mysterious Eishi is actually stronger than before. It was clear to Takeru that his rival was experienced with the new control of the XM3. Moreover, that mysterious Eishi seemed to understand Takeru's attacking and moving routine. Damn, his rival probably practiced in the SSS course with the AI taking after Takeru's piloting data.

Damn, and all Takeru ever did after say a silent farewell to his rival was totally forgetting about his rival through all sort of work and project.

But, it wasn't like Shirogane Takeru could be easily dealt with just by having his piloting data analyzed. If it was that easy to deal with him, there was no way for Takeru to easily dominate his friends and even Marimo chan in their simulation practices.

Among his squad, Class rep, Tama and Meiya were the best at analyzing data and came up with counter measurement. Marimo chan, too, was someone extremely good in that analyzing skill, if not on a different level compare to the girls in his squad. But, even putting their head together and came up with counter measurement against Takeru from his piloting data; until now, all of their attempts have barely showed any practical result.

If his rival was seriously thinking that he/she has owned this duel then that person has severely mistaken. Surely after exchanging blow for another couple of times, Takeru could come up with a way to change the tide of this battle.

…

Just as Takeru has expected, the duel was now under his control.

His mysterious rival was now dancing under Takeru's tune and in a disadvantageous situation.

But, even so, taking down the blue Shiranui piloted by the mysterious Eishi wasn't an easy job.

It was as though that the Eishi of that Shiranui in blue has expected himself/herself pushed into this kind of position, losing all edges and controlled by Takeru.

However, most of Takeru's attacks were rendered ineffective. His rival guarded his/her blue armored Shiranui's blind spots tightly and effectively.

And even though Takeru has sealed the blue Shiranui's movement with his speedy ground based footwork, the blue Shiranui can still moved around better than Takeru imagined.

It was as though that mysterious Eishi's piloting style was somewhat similar to Takeru's…

Gulped, Takeru has a bad feeling about this.

It was only now that Takeru realized that his piloting style and that mysterious Eishi was almost similar to each other to a scary extent. Takeru could not tell who copied after whom though…

It can't be her…right?

It can't be her…right?

It can't be her…right?

It can't be her…right?

Compelling his Shiranui to move around in even greater speed and efficiency, Takeru wished to end the match as soon as possible while a scary question haunted him.

Despite his best effort to put a quick conclusion to the duel, the Shiranui in blue persistently survived even as its armor was slowly chipped away pieces by pieces, as though confirming Takeru's source of fear.

The question "It can't be her…right?" slowly turned into "It is her…all right!"

The reason for that Eishi's aerobatic to resemble Takeru's was still unknown… but it was him who copied after that Eishi's CQC technique. It's no wonder why Takeru found the way he swinging his blade was somewhat similar to that Eishi.

It's that woman…

Can he cry now?

Can he surrender himself now?

Even he admired her to a great extent, she was the last person Takeru want to cross blade with.

Even as Takeru watched someone at the level of Capt. Sagiri and Major Walken, his impression is "they are one of the very best."

Watching Tsukuyomi, Takeru thought "There could not be anyone better than her"

And watching that woman…all Takeru could think was "I don't want to fight against her at all"

She, Hayase the woman bore the undisputed title the ace of the Valkyries was the only difference.

Just like how the BETA has imprinted fear into Takeru's sub-consciousness, tearing him alive in front of Sumika at the bottom of the Yokohama Hive, Hayase carved fear into Takeru's heart with her everyday killing spree in the simulation and her tough love.

To find himself suddenly fighting against Hayase was…really scary, much scarier than facing a BETA barehanded.

Takeru has prepared his heart, mind or body for this battle.

Damn, even his fingers are shaking.

Why the hell he didn't realize it was her until now?

Shouldn't he realize it was her…after exchanging blows with her in that cursed SSS course?

Damn, there was no way for him to recognize, her battle style was greatly different during that time, without XM3 converted.

But, shouldn't his instinct tell him that it was Hayase who he fought against?

Damn, why did his instinct fail him, wrong him…in such a spectacular way?

Even as those thoughts haunting his mind and slowly devoured every cells in Takeru's body, he couldn't stop compelling his Shiranui to move around, hacking, slashing, trying his very best to end the duel.

If he didn't, once this duel is over, a very dissatisfied and ***ually frustrated woman would surely raged the whole Yokohama base, looking for him and settle the grudge of giving her an easy win.

Unlike everyone else Takeru knew, Hayase was extremely fitting to her title as a Valkyrie and the ace of the Valkyries. She was battle addicted, battle maddened and battle obsessed

Takeru could easily imagine Hayase's to fill with nothing but battle. 1st Lt. Munakata told him something about "fighting was like having *** for Hayase"

If Takeru could not please her right now… he will surely receive a ticket to join the valorous einherjar in the hall of Valhalla very soon… and surely in a very traumatizing manner.

Damn, even he was so scare fighting against her… he could not stop himself fighting against her now.

Sob sob… why must he suffer this tragedy?

To hell with all the people who perceived this fanfic a rom-com… it was surely nothing but a tragedy to him

He wanted to cry so badly.

He wouldn't mind the shame of crying like a chicken in front of Kasumi either… as long as he could escape from this.

"Beast kun, Muramasa kun, blade kun please wake up… I incredibly beg you. Fight this woman in my place"

Takeru could only soul search for his unknown cursed hijacker.

But, as if the name of Hayase could easily scare even the unfeeling incarnation of death, no matter how much Takeru begged… he must be the one who pleased and satisfied the battle addicted Valkyrie.

Why?

Takeru inwardly lamented

Fighting Hayase was scary as hell, but stopped fighting her right now is even scarier… there was not a person who would smile happily and switch place with Takeru right now.

"My apologies to all rebel kun… I laughed hearing those rumors about the Atami city. Now I understand why and how those rumors spreading around. No wonder people were sent to hospital for trauma therapy… At this rate, I might as well need one…"

Takeru thought, shredding tears of compassion.

Should he use his cheat now and end this duel?

No way… Takeru was more scare… of reading what's in the mind of that maddened warrior maiden right now.

He must end this battle before Yuuko sensei ordered him to do something as scary as that.

Damn, it was him who was totally controlled in this duel.

…

Can someone understand his sadness and regret?

That maiden has escaped his seal with her TSF's left arm as a price.

Can he cry now?

Why can't she just stay inside his seal and accept her doom like a true masochist she was?

Damn, she wanted this match prolonged…. Just how ******** frustrated she was?

Takeru cried inwardly, shredding tears of bitterness this time.

He may not be a chicken… No, he is definitely not a chicken… But, he still chickened out fighting against Odin's greatest battle maiden.

…

She ran.

Yay! She ran. Yippee!

Hell no!

Takeru compelled his mount to give chase as quick as possible.

It wasn't because I love her or anything.

No, don't misunderstand it. He isn't tsudere-ing at all.

He was crying tears of happiness watching Hayase distancing her Shiranui away from his.

But, even if he absolutely had no intention of giving chase, his instinct tell him that he should, every cells in his body were screaming "Chase after her even if it kills you"

While Takeru could easily imagine Hayase would say something playful as "Catch me if you can, honey, teehee", those words could only translate to Takeru as "Catch me if you still treasure your life, you trash, muhahaha".

That maybe because he was over thinking it…No, it definitely a result of he being over thinking. It was the sad true, the saddest and ugliest naked truth.

Fighting for his life now, Takeru plunged is Shiranui after Hayase's back in a max thrust, using a triple stage boost.

…

To hell with all the people who were admiring how calm he appeared to be now, he was scare…extremely scare.

Chasing after Hayase was already scary, sending her an invitation was even scarier. He felt like he was asking a lioness "would you go on a date with me… pretty please?"

But, this is the only opportunity for him. He must control his fear and swallow his bitter tears for a better tomorrow. He must surely end this duel right here and now. No further delaying is allowed…

Since Hayase entered a posture of a stabbing posture, he would end the match even faster. Taking advantage of her already amputated left forearm, Takeru swung his blade horizontally imagining he would cut the blue Shiranui into halves.

Suddenly, a needle appeared and burst the bubble contained all of Takeru's hope.

The sub-arm that was meant for quick reload grew out from the blue Shiranui left shoulder, tapping Takeru's niginata by the side.

Of course, using the small mechanical arm against its original purpose would only lead to the expected result of making the sub-arm pulverized.

Though, Takeru's niginata missed its intended target, dug deep into the blue Shiranui's shoulder instead. It then cut through the left shoulder and then beheaded the blue Shiranui in a single stroke.

Oh shit…

Takeru didn't have enough spare time to curse, realizing that it was him who is about to suffer.

Twisted his Shiranui away barely in time to evade its doom in form of a stabbing niginata in the hand of the blue Shiranui, Takeru was rocked violently from within his Shiranui.

Hayase's stabbing niginata tore through the right flank of Takeru's Shiranui like butter.

But, it was over yet, the furry of the beheaded titan in blue.

Takeru's Shiranui was now wide open, both hand held onto the niginata which was meters above the top of the headless Shiranui.

Inverting the edge of her oversized niginata, the woman who carved fear into Takeru's heart cleanly sliced off the right arm of Takeru's Shiranui, dragging her blade through the metallic right shoulder of the Shiranui in grey.

It still however has yet to pass, the wraith of the blue titan.

Her opponent was disturbed from its hitherto inverted boost with her latest slash. The grey Shiranui boosting speed was reduced by a small margin.

Shifted her abdominal muscle forward as her master instructed, the blue titan shortened the distance with her swaying opponent. Then, releasing her niginata, the blue titan grabbed the head of the titan in grey and hooked into the grey armored titan with her right sub-arm.

Immediately realizing his opponent intention, Takeru struggled.

He had let go of his niginata that was glued to a dead weight- his Shiranui severed right arm immediately the instance he felt the dead weight on his Shiranui left arm.

But, it still would not make a different to this situation. If Takeru remained like this, his Shiranui and Hayase's would smash into the ground with Hayase's Shiranui mounting on top of his. And surely, his Shiranui would be crushed into pâté as the result.

Shifting the muzzle of his thrusters, Takeru slowed the fall. Still it wasn't enough to defy against the momentum of Hayase's Shiranui full throttle and gravity.

Takeru compelled his Shiranui to shake away the blue Shiranui through all sort of possible movements.

Smashing its knee against the blue Shiranui's abdomen, yanking its head away from the grabbing hand of the Shiranui in blue, twisting its body away from the latch of the blue Shiranui 's sub-arm… the grey Shiranui tried.

The moment a fainted light of hope appeared in form of the pulverizing sub-arm of the blue Shiranui, darkness immediately returned. The blue Shiranui hugged onto Takeru's Shiranui without letting it go.

"Damn… she would not let go no matter what"

Takeru lamented inwardly, yanking his control sticks wildly.

"Wait… this is a chance for me to stop this match."

In a speed of light, a bright and wonderful thought crossed through Takeru's brain.

"Ah ah… true. This maybe for the best after all"

Takeru realized and stopped his struggle.

This would be a happy ending for him.

Hayase would win this battle and she would no longer interest in someone who has lost to her.

Yeah, this is the best ending.

…

However, Takeru immediately struggled to bring about the situation once again the moment a grim thought crossed his mind.

"What if she think that I didn't do my best and let her walk away victorious?"

That thought drove every cell in Takeru's body to work to maximum ability.

It wasn't because of the shame of dying mounted by Hayase or worse, in Hayase's bear hug… It was the fear of Hayase's addiction and obsession to battle, Takeru fought for his life once more with greater vigor.

Shake

Shake, so that his Shiranui would escape her clutch.

Shake, so that his Shiranui would mount hers.

Shake, shake, shake…

"Damn her and her perfect control of her thrusters"

Takeru cursed

Hayase wouldn't give Takeru a chance to change the situation, changing the direction of her Shiranui thrusters, controlling the power output of her thruster respectively. It was sure that she would be the winner of this match.

Then, something felt incredibly wrong. For a single second, Hayase felt that her Shiranui accelerated downward. Her whole world immediately rotated and span around at an incredible speed in the next instance.

"If Hayase thought that she was the only person who could control the thruster of her TSF to such perfect grace, she was dead wrong."

Inverting the thruster's nozzle to their rightful position, Takeru let Hayase's pushed his Shiranui downward in a greater speed.

Then, increasing the output power of the right thruster and snuffing out the power output of the left, Takeru sent both of his Shiranui and the blue Shiranui hugged into him to an endless rotation while crashing down to the earth headfirst.

Choose.

Choose.

Choose.

Let me go or else we would have a lover suicide here.

Takeru silently told his opponent.

Choose

Choose

Choose

Please choose, I beg you. I incredibly beg you.

Takeru shredded tears, silently begging his 1st Lt. Hayase to let go.

The image of dying together with Hayase in a lover suicide wasn't beautiful at all.

10 meters away from the ground, the Shiranui in blue and the Shiranui in grey separated and crashed into opposite directions.

Dust erupted skyward created a small smokescreen until the top portioned of the skyscraper which was previously crashed onto by the titan in blue fell to the ground, causing a great tremor.

Nobody could see what happened to both combatants through the visual monitor.

Dust covered everything.

Audio signal was rendered useless.

Spectators turned their eyes sight toward the status confirmation of both combatants.

Surprisingly, neither the TSF in blue nor the one in grey was taken out of the duel even though the both of them were in critical condition.

69 percent of the joints and muscle packs of the blue Shiranui was damaged. Left arm remained usable. Left thruster is unusable. All external cameras failed to function. Only one internal camera remained in service. Right thruster is in yellow condition, slight damage.

Surely if Hayase simply crashed her Shiranui to the ground, it should have been unusable by now.

The spectators looked at the status display of the blue Shiranui while recreating how Hayase has crashed her Shiranui to the ground in order to have that kind of damage.

Other than Yuuko who use her genius brain to recreate Hayase's landing, the Valkyries used their experience and eyes of specialists to recreate the whole process.

Left thruster is unusable while right thruster is only slightly damaged. Hayase must have landed on her left flank in order to prevent damaging her remained left arm. Then before the moment of impact, Hayase expelled all power within the right thruster and alleviated the fall through a spin. That's the reason why some of left leg muscle packs and joints gone critical red while right leg were orange.

Then, spectators turned their eyes toward the status display of the Shiranui in grey.

And they were stunned at the display

49 percent damaged. Right arm unusable, twisted and barely connecting to the body. Both thrusters remained unharmed. Head unit –totally was destroyed. All external cameras rendered unusable. One internal camera remained unharmed. Both legs are in yellow and orange condition.

Right now, other than the one who pilot the Shiranui in grey and Yuuko, nobody could recreate how the grey Shiranui landed.

Even with the eyes of specialists, none of the member of the Valkyries could understand how Takeru has landed his Shiranui. Other than Takeru's priority which is the thrusters and the leg of his Shiranui, the Valkyries could not decipher any further. Though, the grey Shiranui is now armless.

A sudden gust of wind immediately blew away all the dust that veiling the battlefield.

People may have mistaken that this gust of wind was natural. But, to the eyes of the Valkyries, it was Yuuko who was so sick of all the dramatic effect of the JIVES and created that gust of wind.

The two injured combatants had long standing on their feet.

"Shirogane, use _it_"

Irritatedly, the mad scientist ordered.

"Geh…I can end his match without using it"

As if that order has caught the boy off guard, the boy responded.

The Valkyries who watching the whole battle in the monitoring deck was wondering what is "it" that the mad scientist was talking about and why the boy seemed reluctant to use "it".

"It's _it_ the whole purpose of this exercise?"

The mad scientist said

"Must I use _it_ here?"

The boy insisted.

"Stop asking useless question and execute your mission as ordered"

Irritatedly, the mad scientist replied.

"…roger"

Reluctantly, Takeru replied.

"Kasumi, let's do it"

Takeru informed the silver hair girl with tears welling up at the corner of his eyes.

"Ok, Takeru san"

Indifferent to Takeru's pain, Kasumi answered.

…

"What is this "it" that Professor Kouzuki referring to?"

So this is what Hayase is thinking, it is not as scary as Takeru has imagined.

"Did she mean that he was holding back in the match?"

No, no, no… I incredibly beg you to stop thinking in that direction, Hayase onee sama. I did try my very best, you know? Don't jump in conclusion so fast!

Takeru begged inwardly, hoping his 1st Lt. Hayase would somehow understand his thought.

"So, he was holding back after all."

No, no, no, I didn't holding back at all.

Takeru panicked as his thought was delivered to Hayase…in a twisted form.

"Uhehe, I knew it. He was supposed to be stronger."

"Bring me out of here Kasumi. I don't want to listen to her thought anymore. Just the image inside her head will do"

Takeru begged the silver hair snow fairy, as though a certain nearsighted idiot would beg his Doraemon to save him from the bullying Giant

Immediately, Takeru stopped listening to Hayase's inner thought. Instead, he was now watching how Hayase brutally destroyed his Shiranui using all sorts of different approach, over and over again.

"I retract the thing about her inner world is not as scary as I imagined. It is definitely waaaaaaaaaaay scarier than I imagined."

Takeru cried, sensing no happy ending waiting for him.

"Ready?"

The irritated voice of the mad scientist resounded.

Why the hell is she being irritated? It's not like she jealous of the current relationship between me and Hayase or anything, isn't she? If she loves to duel with Hayase that much, I am gladly switching place with her any time, any place.

Takeru could only sit still and cried inwardly while replying "Yes"

"Resume of simulation"

The mad scientist coldly ordered, obvious to Takeru's distraught.

…

Kasumi, can I cry now? It's scary

Takeru asked

…

For some reason, the silver hair girl gave Takeru the cold treatment.

Can I cry now?

Takeru directed the question at himself instead, watching the blue Shiranui deployed its spare niginata with its remained right arm.

Takeru gulped, then purging the useless left arm of his Shiranui which still hanged to the left shoulder.

A small tremor can be felt as the left arm hit the ground.

Immediately, Takeru compelled his Shiranui to a straight dash, right at the blue Shiranui of Hayase with the imaginary head of his grey Shiranui pointed at the ground.

Faster

Faster

Faster

Like an arrow, the headless and armless grey titan plunged himself at his blue adversary as his master commanded. His legs were only slight damage and his wings were in no harm. Even his current form was but a pathetic shadow of his original form, the grey titan was still in great condition to use his speed.

As though he was the wind, as though he could bring forth the wind to his command or rode on the winds, the grey titan plunged himself at the blue armored titan with blinding speed.

The ground beneath him was ravaged as the distance between the grey titan and his enemy the blue titan grew shorter.

Suddenly, a blade swung down at the grey titan's back.

The oversize niginata in the hand of the titan in blue was brought down the moment the grey titan entered her strike zone.

One strike is all the blue titan need to bring down her armless rival. Majority joints and muscle pack in the blue giantess were no longer useable. But, it would not stop the titan in blue from using her favored technique the "Combine tension".

The current power of her strike would obviously nowhere near the level when the giantess in her peak condition. But, a single strike is all the blue titan need to bring down the charging grey titan, crushing the titan in grey to the ground.

However, the result wasn't what the master of the blue giantess has expected. Her oversized club in form of a niginata was unable to crush the grey titan to the ground. Instead, it was the blue titan who was crushed to the ground for an unknown reason.

Darkness shrouded the vision of Hayase.

She could barely understand what was happening.

All cameras on her Shiranui has now all destroyed.

The connection to the JIVES system is now, too, disconnected.

In another world, she has lost.

It was so fast that Hayase didn't have any time to comprehend how did she was taken down.

The only clue Hayase has was the weird feeling she felt back then, when her strike connected to the grey Shiranui.

It was too light for some reason.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He has won

Against 1st Lt. Hayase the ace of the Valkyries

And with a easy and swift victory nonetheless.

Surely, his Yuuko sensei would surely satisfy with this result.

It's only natural that he won.

After all, he has read Hayase's mind inside out with Kasumi's help.

Among all the method Hayase came up with to win this match, Takeru saw an image of how Hayase would deal with him if he was to charge straight at her, a single chopping to end the match.

Thus, Takeru used that image to his advantage. Lower the center of gravity of his body as though his Shiranui could fall to the ground any second and then plunging at Hayase's Shiranui, Takeru could bring out the greatest speed that his Shiranui could offer.

Moreover, Takeru was plunging his Shiranui at Hayase with nothing but his…TSF's back. It would ensure that Hayase would strike him down right in the back.

And, Hayase did. She executed a remarkable chop.

Though, Takeru could read Hayase's mind of when she will deliver her strike. He could easily time her attack, moving his Shiranui in a vertical backward flip the moment Hayase's strike connected. Thus, all power rested within Hayase's strike entered void.

A spinning drop kick after Takeru's Shiranui has finished its flip was what crushed Hayase's Shiranui to the ground. If Hayase's Shiranui still has its head intact, Hayase would understand why and how she was defeated. But her Shiranui was beheaded long ago. As the result, there was no camera in that region to display the crushing drop kick of Takeru's Shiranui.

Takeru was sure that Yuuko sensei is somewhat please with this result.

But, regarding Hayase, Takeru wasn't so sure.

He didn't have the courage to continue mind connecting with her the moment he has won the duel.

Damn… he can be such a chicken.

But, this is Hayase that he is dealing with… so it is acceptable, isn't it?

But, Takeru still could not bring himself to believe that he has won against Hayase.

But…uwa

Why the hell is he crying now?

Why the hell Takeru didn't feel like he has won at all?

Was it because he used cheat?

No, Takeru wasn't as obsessed with battle as that battle maddened maiden.

A win is a win, no matter how people perceive it, cheating or not.

It was like how Takeru has once passed a physic test set by his Yuuko sensei by copying Mikoto's paper.

It was the same…wasn't it?

Surely… it was the same

That's why empty was not what Takeru feel right now.

Neither it was because Takeru was moved from defeating his biggest source of fear.

Because, winning against Hayase's is just as troublesome as losing against her.

He, Shirogane Takeru, has just let himself marked by his caring 1st Lt. Hayase Mitsuki once again in this loop, if not make her focus on him even more than the last loop.

That's why all Takeru could do right now is cry, shredding tear and say goodbye to his peaceful normal day life.


	26. Chapter 25: Beauty and the beast

**Chapter 25: Beauty and the beast**

**7thDecember 2001**

**5.00pm**

He was the first.

First crush he wasn't but, surely, Hayase has never felt this way toward another person.

It was a complicated feeling that even Hayase has no idea of what it is.

Was that because he is strong, strong enough to go head to head with Hayase? He has the kind of strength that people found it was hard to fathom and accepted. It's unquestionably a reason for Hayase to grow interest in that boy.

It is one of the reasons why Hayase was so infatuated with him. But, that wasn't all there to the story. Strength was not the only reason Hayase became infatuated with that boy, because there was no short of strong people around Hayase.

Being the undisputed ace of the Valkyries doesn't make Hayase the best at everything. For example, if people were to compare the mentality strength of a person, perhaps, Hayase was the weakest among the Valkyries. She tried her best to look strong so that she could be their support, but deep inside, she was weaker than anyone else.

On another hands, the Valkyries squadron comprised of a bunch of hot shot, each of their individual strength could not describe in words. From the oldest Isumi- a superhuman woman who could do anything to perfect except getting her crush realizing her feeling, to the youngest- Kashiwagi whose sniping skill was so unrealistic that it seemed farfetched. Thus, the life of a Valkyrie was never short of fun for Hayase, she could always train herself while competing with her squad mates anywhere and anytime.

But, he was different.

Hayase has heard them, those rumors circling around Yokohama Training school of that boy's prodigy. People spreading rumors depict him as a genius who could effortlessly accomplish anything easily. But, Hayase knew from the first time she crossed blade against that boy, he wasn't that kind of person. The so call genius Eishi was nothing but a person who beaten himself to death into learning all sort of skills and strengths, until people could only recognize his strength as anything but normal. While it was unarguable that the way that boy maneuvering his TSF around and including the creation of XM3 was incredibly prodigious, the manner he fought and swung his blade around was an undeniable evidence that he was the same kind of person as Hayase, one who once fell into despair of his lack of strength, one who lacked both strength and talents. There was no luster of talent and the sharpness of gift rested on the sword that boy swinging around. It was graceless, desperate, unsightly yet heavy.

If that boy is a prodigy, he would be a prodigy of hard-work, of unable to giving up.

It could not be explain to people of the differences between people with talent and those who don't. But, Hayase could tell that she and the boy are birds of the same feather.

Perhaps, that's why Hayase kept on waiting for that boy in her squad's simulating deck; even it was nothing but vanity for a whole month…a whole month he stood her…

Thanks to that, a simulator was unjustly received Hayase's wraith every night until its outer layer was deformed…

"Can you stop grinning already?"

Hayase darted Munakata a fierce look as though she could devour her friend alive in one gulp.

"Haiiiiizzzzz"

Long and jokingly came Munakata's answer, simply unconcerned of her friend's demon look.

"What's your problem?"

Hayase couldn't help herself from questioning Misae in an annoyed tone since the other party kept grinning evilly non-stops ever since the moment Hayase came back to the squad.

"Nothingggg" With her wide grinning lips, Munakata answered. "And the one with problem is not me…"

Immediately, Hayase stepped closer to the grinning girl.

"Then, who is it?"

Threatenedly, Hayase dared as her face grew hot

"Who know…uhuhuhu… maybe it is Captain Isumiii who delivering him to us right now"

Hayase could only swallow her anger and avert her eyes away from the grinning devil. Hayase had instinctively sense her trouble coming.

"She knew…."

Hayase sighed inwardly in a distressful manner. She can only sense nothing but trouble at this rate. She was always talked down by the grinning devil, and now… uwa she doesn't want to think about it.

There is no way for someone as sensitive as Munakata could miss Hayase's flutter, considering how long Munakata has known Hayase and her obsession with strength.

But, when it took form? When did Hayase become so obsessed with the need of being strong? Hayase only knew the reason for her obsession but she never knew when.

…

Tick tock. The clock turned backward at an incredulous speed. The scenery changed as though someone has just pushed the backward button on a video. Time was rewound.

Two girls stood waiting on a sea of grass.

Not a single day passed by that Hayase forgot about that day, the day she waited for Takayuki with Haruka on that faraway grassy hill.

It was a distant past before Hayase and Haruka was conscripted. Yet, it is only yesterday to Hayase.

Suzumiya Haruka was someone shy, timid and almost invisible to the eyes of public.

Hayase was instead always the center of attention wherever she went. She was frank, funny, strong and sociable.

Nobody could believe if someone like Haruka could befriend with Hayase. But on the contrary, they were the best of friends, despite the differences in their personality.

While their personality was a world apart, they shared a great many common likes and dislikes. Ironically, even their first crush was the same Takayuki Narumi.

The week before Hayase and Haruka were conscripted, they decided to make Takayuki realize their feeling while remaining friends forever no matter what kind of answer that they will receive.

Though, there was a large operation on that day. Being an Eishi and a soldier, Takayuki was forced to deploy to the battlefield.

Waiting and praying was the only thing that Hayase and Haruka can do.

The duo remained on the sea of grass looking at the Yokohama battlefield where the man they loved was deployed to. That day, nothing passed through their eyes missed. Not even the faint and lucid falling star that quickly cut across the day sky on that day. At that very moment, both Hayase and Haruka closed their eyes in harmony and prayed.

Even now, neither Hayase nor Haruka has yet to tell each other of the content of the wish they made that day. But, surely, it would be the same.

"Please, please watch over him."

…

An ominous iridescent mushroom rose skyward from the direction of Yokohama on that day. As though shivering upon that ill-omen, the earth shook and the sky clouded with dust. It was an explosion like nothing else in human history. Not even a product of ten nuclear warhead's explosion would be as huge as that.

That day, Takayuki did not return.

Neither did he in the day following day and the days after that.

He was never seen again.

…

Tick tock. The clock moved on.

It was the third day of the evaluation exam, the last scene of the flashback that Hayase ever want to see.

Everything around Hayase was dyed red, except herself.

Two dead, two heavily injured, including Haruka who lost both of her legs after the incident.

A fully functioned training squad suddenly reduced into but Hayase in a single day.

"If only I was stronger"

Hayase lamented herself. She could not even cry, mounting for her deceased friends or cursing of the ill fate befallen over Haruka. Whether it was the effect of those anti-trauma pills that was preventing Hayase from being true to her emotion or perhaps she could no longer shred any tear after the death of Takayuki, it was still unknown to Hayase.

'If only I was stronger…"

From that very moment, every day was hell for Hayase. Not a day she came back to her barrack without blisters, bruises, cuts and wounds. Not a day she would not drag herself back to her room completely drained of all strength, stamina and sanity.

Hayase has already forgotten the number of punches she threw at the sandbag in the gym every night or the pain of her full of blisters fists. The only thing Hayase could remember was the fact that she had to replace a new sandbag to the gym every day after drilled hole after hole through the ragged sandbags with her bloody fists.

The training program for her squad was frozen since she was the only one remained, but that fact did not stop Hayase from practicing her CQC technique. No, perhaps because there was nobody joining or watching over her practice that Hayase could go full throttle during her self-training. Nobody would be there to stop her from executing those beyond reckless movements nor would they be the one to receive them. Instead, that job fell under the jurisdiction of the sandbags and training dolls. Naturally, those sandbags and wooden doll could act as Hayase's partner for two days at most, before departing to garbage dump tattered and drenched in Hayase's blood.

The training rifles at the shooting range, too, were in no better fate. They were abused for hours until Hayase could no longer pull the trigger anymore with her numbed fingers. During that exercise, Hayase continuously squeezed the trigger with her blistered finger until those blisters popped into bloody mess and her triggered finger went numb.

There were days that Hayase couldn't even dragged her bloody body back to her barrack due to the severity and intensity of her exercise.

Healed wounds overlapped with unhealed wounds. Doctors and nurses in the medical wards grew frustrated over attending treatments for Hayase each and every day in vanity. There was no room for those wounds, cuts, and bruises to heal from the beginning. It was an endless spiral of opening new wounds and reopening old wounds each and every day.

Eating became secondary or perhaps tertiary since Hayase could never get rid of the disgusting taste of iron inside her mouth and her nostril. The food and water that she consumed always mixed with the smell of her own blood. She has long forgotten when it began, the scent of her blood lingering within her every breath and taste.

Hayase's Instructor JinguujiMarimo has warned and punished Hayase about that, over exerting herself in her self-training routine.

But, those words and punishments only felt onto deaf ears. They could not reach Hayase.

Neither the words from Kyozuka oba chan could reach her.

Hayase could not stop herself from killing herself off with all sort of crazed exercises and trainings, as long as those crimson nightmares repeatedly haunted her sleep.

Those anti-trauma relief PTSD pills worked for a while. But, when the effect worn out, Hayase could only see hell, unable to withstand her guilt of being weak and watching her friends suffered unable to help.

Her body was weak but Hayase's heart was even weaker. She badly desired to live her days relying on those PTSD relief pills every day or undergoing hypnotizing therapy to get over her trauma. But, even so, those solutions will solve nothing. Hayase could never forgive herself if she was to rely on those.

That's why Hayase could only train herself as hard as possible. Those exercises and trainings were so tough that she could barely retain any sanity to think or remember of that crimson evaluation exam day. Those ridiculous trainings and exercises were the only medicine that could save Hayase from her nightmare even though they did more than just harm to her body. Though… that medicine would only send Hayase to her death eventually.

People tried to stop Hayase from repeatingly killing herself off in those crazy exercises, and none of them ever succeed.

The nurses injected sedative to put a stop to Hayase's mindless and crazed streak of exercises. Though, it worked only once.

Marimo sent Hayase to the cell over insubordination, indirectly preventing Hayase from those exercises. Though, the only thing change was the location for Hayase to exert herself of her daily exercise.

Soon, she will break.

None would doubt about it.

…

By the time Haruka was discharged from her rehab and rejoined the squad, a year has passed.

The body that everyone has predicted to be broken down in shreds unexpectedly never broke.

It was more than a sheer miracle.

Nobody could actually believe how Hayase could even survive taking those exercises day after day. Nobody could even imagine how a cyborg could make it through that hellish experience, much less a normal girl of blood and flesh like Hayase.

What doesn't kill you only make you stronger. It was exactly the phenomenon happened to Hayase.

Muscles and bones that were continuously worked beyond the point of exhaustion realigned and reshaped over and over again. Internal organs changed alignment, reconstructed and reinforced at cellular level.

People could not understand how Hayase did it, nor did Hayase herself. The feat she accomplished was utterly irregular, illogical and inexplicable from the very beginning.

She was badly obsessed and desperately desire for strength. Not once she took any leisure to neglect herself from her training or her path. And, before she has realized it herself, she attained the kind of strength that people could not readily accept.

But, those weren't the only thing different about Hayase. Hayase became anything but a normal girl from that crimson day when she faced the despair of being unable to protect her friends. At some point since god know when, Hayase grew badly obsessed to strength of all forms, physically or mentally.

"Have I become strong enough?"

That question never crossed Hayase's mind, not once, for strength was something extremely ambiguous. What is strength to begin with? How does a person know that whether he is strong or not? Does a person become strong just because people around him keep telling him that he is strong? Does a person become strong as long as she could trample down anything opposes to her? Is a person weak just because he could not become a hero, protecting everything and anything that he want to protect? Is a person weak just because he was unable to defy against his own destiny? No matter what, where or when, strength was always such an undefined and shapeless thing.

While strength is always such a vague goal, the road that one must take to attain it was the same for everyone. Strength isn't something that comes naturally to everyone, especially those who wasn't born with innate talents and gifts. Only those with strong desire for power, only those who unyieldingly work for their goal no matter how much effort, tears, sweats and blood they must pay could grasp something as shapeless and undefined as strength. It was such a treacherous road, the path to be stronger, to exceed your own limit. Yet the price you have to pay for something so undefined and vague was so heavy.

As a result, it is almost so natural that people would become twisted somehow, one way or another once they walked down such a treacherous road.

The worm namely "to able to test one own strength and reaching to another level" always hungrily gnawed Hayase's mind. And these days, that worm worked up even worse than it was in usual. The thirst and the hunger for strength could almost never be filled even with competitions among her peers.

That was when he appeared. That was when Hayase chanced upon that unique Eishi who has not even take his Aptitude test, yet fought against her to a standstill. Even though he could do anything but quell Hayase's thirst except only make it became worse, he in fact stirred up her curiosity a great deal.

That boy was the same type of person as Hayase, almost too similar to a scary extent. However, there was something more about him, something unique and mysterious that Hayase could not explain.

**2.13PM, unknown corridor**

Isumi tried her best not to drag her legs walking even though she felt incredibly tired.

When was the last time that Isumi felt as exhausted as she is now?

But, that was not important at all. What's more important is the reason for Isumi's tiredness… And the reason was a young man with long unkempt raven hair who was following after Isumi closely as though he was her shadow.

However, it's not like Isumi was tired because her heart went pikupiku, seeing him up close.

Yeah, what is more frustrating is that even though the source of Isumi's tiredness is definitely the young man who was walking after her, he was completely unbeknown to the problems he gave Isumi.

Glancing at the young man once again, Isumi shook her head disbelievingly.

The young man has transformed greatly as comparing to the moment Isumi first saw him from the monitoring deck.

By some unknown reasons, the swellings and bruises on his face…disappeared the moment he came out of the simulator as though he spent time mending his own face inside the simulator, not fighting against Hayase.

Guh… That privilege only belonged to cartoon characters and Chop kun. How on the earth the boy did that?

Well, Isumi and the girls in her squad were surprised by that… The Valkyries were seriously having a commotion because the sudden transformation of the boy from an idiotic ragged Cinderella looking boy to a Hollywood movie star. But, that wasn't the problem for Isumi's tiredness.

Kouzuki Yuuko sent the handsome young man to Isumi all of the sudden, along with some weird instructions after calling Isumi down to the simulator deck. But, that's too, not the reason for Isumi to feel this exhausted.

Isumi became the boy's guide and escort instead of Hayase. But, it's also not the reason.

So what's the real reason?

It began the moment the boy started following after Isumi, walking from the simulator deck to the Valkyries' briefing room.

Walking toward her destination, Isumi suddenly felt a chill running down her spine. Immediately, she turned her head around, searching for the source.

Without wasting a second, the moment Isumi rested her sight upon a pair of girls, her woman's intuition immediately tell her that it was them- the reason for Isumi's chill.

Why were they glaring at me in such manner?

Isumi asked herself without slowing her pace.

Before Isumi could go out of those girls' eyeshot, she encountered another girl who walked in the opposite direction along the corridor that Isumi was taking. For some reasons, that girl glared at Isumi with incredibly hostility, too.

And surely, that girl wasn't the last. Immediately after that, Isumi suddenly became a target for hostile glares from all directions as she continuingly walked down the corridor.

They were glares that could skewer and tear Isumi to pieces with burning jealousy.

Uwa… Leave me out of this. He is my new squad member, you know? If you want to have a go with his lover, go and look for my ace, not me.

Isumi cried inwardly, shooting her earnest thought toward those girls who were burning with jealousy. Normally, she would not back down in a glaring competition. But this situation was way too abnormal, and those girls' glares were anything but your average glares. Those girls looked at Isumi as how snakes would toward frog.

Well, if only those girls were mind-readers like Kasumi, they would surely change the way they look at Isumi…or not.

Their bloodshot glares only intensified as Isumi meekly looked at them, nervously laughing and earnestly transmitting her inner thought.

"Die! Die! Why the Valkyries hog him all to yourselves? Why do you have to walk around the base parading your victory over us like that?"

That was how Isumi interpreted those bloodshot glares.

Give me a break

Isumi felt the urge to stomping her feet, tearing her hair and screaming at those jealous girls.

Oy… Why don't you say something and clear the misunderstanding already?

Isumi darted her eyes at the boys who following after her like a lost puppy, expecting him to take his share of responsibility.

Nay… Her thought could not reach him either. The boy blinked innocently at Isumi as though he was confused.

Uwa… No good

Isumi lamented inwardly.

The glares' intensity has reached a peak. The way the boy innocently blinked at Isumi only deepened the misunderstanding between the over-jealous girls and Isumi. They must have think that Isumi tried to show off or something.

Professor Kouzuki should have Hayase support Isumi, escorting this genius troublemaker to the Valkyries's briefing room. That way, Isumi would be saved from those malicious glares.

…

The boy was unexpectedly popular to a scary extent. Isumi knew he was popular with the members of her gender from those rumors circulated around the base…But, she couldn't believe that his popularity has escalating into this.

Uwa…poor Hayase, at this rate she might not able to compete… Nay, if it came to competition, Hayase was always the undisputed queen of all. It's too early to decide whether Hayase has a chance or not.

But, Isumi could sense nothing but disaster at this rate…

And Isumi has yet to introduce the boy to her squad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pardon me?"

Shirogane Takeru stiffened up, doubting his very ears

"I am having you and Yashiro chan a part of this unit from now on. As before, Yashiro will be your independent task coordinator. Of course, taking care of her is once again falling under your sole jurisdiction"

KouzukiYuuko, the mad scientist coldly announced, as though the content of her speech didn't involve her one bit

Takeru now was sure that his ears were in good condition, heaving a sigh of relief.

Thank goodness his ears weren't rupture during that scary battle…

Hell no, this is nothing to be celebrating about.

What's with this shotgun of a decision? To think that his Yuuko sensei would actually transferring him into the Valkyries now of all time is just… impossible.

Shirogane Takeru maybe a legendary blockhead among all of the blockheads when it comes to a girl's feeling, but regarding subjects involving his own life, he was always uselessly sharp.

Nevertheless, Takeru has kind of expected this development the moment he was forced into fighting against the person who he both greatly admired and feared at the same time.

Whether he won or lost that battle, he will surely receive a ticket to enter the hall of Valhalla. Takeru was sure of that.

Because it was a curse of the gods "if a mortal ever saw the true form of a Valkyrie with his naked eyes, that Valkyrie will become a mortal." And not only Takeru has seen that certain Valkyrie, but he also entertained her with a duel in her fashion.

But, ironically, the Valkyrie that Takeru saw was unique, unlike other Valkyrie in the old myth. It took Takeru less than 1 second to visualize how the great god Odin would be beaten in to tears and bloody mess if he dared to raise a finger against that particular Valkyrie.

And thus, if the gods were unwilling to go against the law they have set, they just have to bend the rule and makeTakeru into a citizen of Asgard, sending him a ticket to the heavenly world…

And that's the current state of Shirogane Takeru who has just finished his match against that particular Valkyrie who even the great god Odin feared.

"We welcome you to A-01. I am the unit commander, Isumi Michiru"

"…2nd Lt. Shirogane Takeru. It's my honor to serve under you, captain"

Somehow, Takeru was able to reply normally.

Suddenly seeing Capt. Isumi greets him normally like this, the same as how she has once welcomed him to the Valkyries, it's just unbearable. But, for some unknown reason, he didn't cry like how he did meeting up Marimo chan and the girls of squad 207 once again.

Right after the match with the ace of the Valkyries, the moment Takeru opened his simulator lid, he saw his Yuuko sensei and Capt. Isumi waiting for him. Then, immediately, before Takeru has realized it he was standing in the briefing room of the Valkyries.

Kasumi, that girl has ditched him, totally vanished the moment Capt. Isumi came to fetch him. Geez… that little snow fairy is as shy and unsociable as ever. And to think that she was also assigned into the Valkyries as Takeru's special task coordinator… does she intend to become a phantom member of the Valkyries?

But how on the earth that he was suddenly promoted into a member of the Valkyries right away after the graduation? Shouldn't he transfer into a testing unit with Marimo chan and the rest of his squad members? Shouldn't his transfer occur after the XM3 trial day?

Heck? He has suspected this development the moment he was forced into fighting against Hayase… but, it's still too unbelievable.

While suddenly seeing captain Isumi should have triggered some emotional scar inside him, Takeru was too absorbed into his thinking to allow room for that.

Was this a decision of his Yuuko sensei? Damn, he should have asked her about which unit she would transfer him into after graduation. He was too confident in his future knowledge and unable to guess this turn of event.

Why? Why transfer him into the Valkyries now of all the time?

Damn, this is bad

This is bad

This is bad

Did Yuuko sensei see through what he was planning all along?

No, she shouldn't.

He made no error in his preparation.

Even he has made some errors, not even someone at Yuuko sensei level could realize them, since Takeru started working his own plan when Yuuko sensei was occupied dealing with the coup d'état. He even made sure to conceal all of his movements and tracks with the help of that old spy Yoroi.

Damn

Think Takeru

Think

Think

What is the reason for Yuuko sensei to put he into the Valkyries now of all time?

Yuuko sensei would only have her hands bound, transferring Takeru into the Valkyries at this time.

And since this is his Yuuko sensei, she would never do something as stupid as a lover suicide when she still has so many options on her hand.

Maybe this is a test. Yuuko sensei must have set up this whole scenario to make him panic and make some errors…

Yes, he definitely cannot rule out such scenario, since this is the genius YuukoKouzuki that he is dealing with.

Then, if that's the case, he just has to act as nothing has happened and waited for a chance to use his cards.

"Our unit is a special task force under the XO Kouzuki's personal control as you may have known."

"Ma'am"

"The XO may have already informed you. But, there is no harm in repeating it once again. Our unit has the highest casualty rate of any TSF Armored Unit in this base. It used to be a full regiment A-0, the XO personal special mission unit. However, as you can see, it has shrunk from a full regiment to only one company. And yet, we don't have enough recruits to fill up the empty position. But, even so, that doesn't change how hard the missions are"

Takeru could only nod. The latest assignment the Valkyries was assigned to was to stop the rebel main army from catching up with his squad, fighting against a colossal number of rebel TSFs that were 10 times of their size. Not even the word suicidal would do them justice of how tough their missions are.

"That's the reason why a hot shot star player such as yourself is more than welcome. We're going to work you to the bone, so be prepare"

"Aye, captain"

Takeru replied, wondering how and why Captain Isumi praised him in such manner. Yuuko sensei spent praised him to the captain? No way.

Unlike the last loop, Takeru has barely accomplished anything this time except for the development of the XM3.

The only possibility Takeru could think of is Marimo's report of the whole squad 207B… and the previous duel with the ace of the Valkyries.

"One more thing, Shirogane"

"Ma'am?"

Not that Takeru really cared about why Capt. Isumi praised him so much over nothing. Yes, nothing since he has yet proven how useful his XM3 is…

"You don't need to be so stiff here."

Here it is. No formality between squad members, the best thing about the Valkyries. Normally, Takeru would love it. But, definitely not now of all time…

"Ma'am"

Takeru replied, ignoring a scary thought bubbling from within his mind.

"Now then, I'll introduce you to the rest of the company"

Isumi nonchalantly said, gesturing Takeru to turn back so that she could start the introduction.

Immediately, Takeru could feel the stares upon him intensified.

No, Takeru believed that those stares which embedded onto his back have long intensified…starting from the moment he walked into the room with Capt. Isumi. And the intensity of those stares has just reached a peak level.

Turning his sight to match with Capt. Isumi's moving hand, Takeru gingerly faced his new colleagues.

"On the right, First Lt. Hayase Mitsuki, commander of Platoon B. She graduated training School three terms before you"

What the hell?

Shouldn't the captain introduce her command post first? Hayase maybe her second, decision making wise on the battlefield, but isn't it was 1st Lt. Haruka her second in rank and command? Shouldn't Capt. Isumi introduce her squad mates from the highest rank to the lowest? And besides, why did…she looked fidgety like that, she - Hayase of all the people Takeru knew?

…

"Shirogane… the greeting"

Takeru immediately did as his savior remind him. Damn, he was too dumbstruck seeing captain Isumi and his 1st Lt. Hayase's weird behavior. If Capt. Isumi didn't remind him of the salute, he would definitely just stand and do nothing but staring at Hayase.

"Please to meet you"

Takeru said, saluting in a very panicked manner.

"Welcome to Isumi's Valkyries. I'll be expecting a lot from you." replied the girl with the ponytail azure hair style, trying her best to look calm and compose.

"… Please go easy on me"

Takeru nervously answered. Why the mood in this room just so weird? 1st Lt. Haruka kept on look back and forth between him and 1st Lt. Hayase. 1st Lt. Munakata kept on grinning evilly as though she was possessed by a ghost of grinning. The rest of the girls were obviously stared at him scrutinizingly while his 1st Lt. Hayase was still acting fidgety as though she was on her first date.

Don't tell him… that the news of "Hayase's hardcore fan has reached her ears"?

No way… impossible.

Impossible

Takeru immediately worked his processor to maximum capability, trying to find the true at all cost.

"Why… Isumi's Valkyries?"

Takeru asked… if Hayase really knew about that stupid stalking rumor of him, she would answer differently than he expected. He could only hope that she would answer that question of his in a similar manner to how she did in the last loop.

"Captain Isumi's Valkyries. We called ourselves as such because the twelve Eishis in this company have been all girls until now. Your arrival has completely screwed it up… Ah, don't mind me, it's not your fault or anything"

"…"

Takeru could barely heave out a sigh of relief. The fact that Hayase still has no idea about that outrageous and ridiculous claim that he once slipped should have been a huge relief… but her tongue was still as harsh as ever. She might not have any bad intention but her nonchalant tongue could drive a guy to a point of suicidal at time.

Damn. But it is undeniable that Takeru put a stop to the long tradition of the Valkyries just by being a Valkyrie. Within the Yokohama base record, he was the only male Eishi transferred into this unit within the 4 years span.

"…"

Even Hayase wasn't wrong, telling him that he screwed up the Valkyries's tradition, but shouldn't Captain Isumi come into his saving? Why nobody bother to rebuke Hayase and defend their new kawai kouhai?

Takeru turned his head at Captain Isumi, looking for assistance. For some reason, the Captain has a face as though she was scheming something.

"Oy. Be nice to him. Wasn't you the one who looking forward to meeting him the most?"

Pfft

Saliva inside Takeru's mouth immediately made speedy escape.

"W…wwhat are you talking about?"

Hayase growled in a fluttered manner

Takeru immediately turn his eyes toward the one who has just said the most dreadful thing in the world.

"First Lt. Munakata Misae of the Platoon C. Two term before you"

Capt. Isumi introduced the person who Takeru was staring at.

"2nd Lt Shirogane, you will have my support"

Mature looking, deep and penetrating eyes, calm and sharp. 1st Lt. Munakata Misae just as Takeru remembered, as well as her dangerous quips.

If this is a gal game, two options would be presented to Takeru. The first option would be "Thanks for your kind intention…but I'm Hayase's hardcore fan. I will follow her to grave." The second option would be "Thanks for your kind intention, I trust that someone as kind and beautiful as you will always save me from someone as cruel and vile as Hayase". And surely, if Takeru would at least is able to save his ass by making one of those choices.

But, the reality isn't nearly as kind some gal game. Right now, the two options available to him are dead or die. The first option would be "Yield your life to the tough love of Hayase, the battle madden and competition obsessed battle maiden of Odin." Naturally, it is a ticket to hell. Nobody would question the fate of the one who take that ticket to hell willingly.

On the other hand, the second option would be "Resign yourself to the devilish Munakata Misae." The question regarding the fate of one who chose that option would not be "Can he survive?" but "In which way that he will die?" Munakata Misae was not a violent and battle crazed person like Hayase but she possessed something scarier, her poison tongue and her crafty mind.

"Please go easy on me"

Gulping, Takeru saluted to his new superior.

Munakata's words are kind but her eyes were suggesting something else. "I found a new toy" Her eyes screamed in joy.

Dealing with Hayase can be a pain but… dealing with 1st Lt. Munakata could turn out to be worse. Contrast to the aura of a cool beauty she exuded, Munakata is total sadist who loves to sexual harassed him and Hayase from time to time. She is also a schemer whose enjoyment is someone's suffering.

"Don't stare at her too much Shirogane. Munakata has no taste for men, you would only have yourself shot down in flame. And besides, you shouldn't publicly make a pass at a girl like that, someone may cry"

Capt. Isumi's teasing voice rang

Luckily, no sputtering for Takeru this time… or not, since everything froze immediately the moment Capt. Isumi made that ominous quip while looking back and forth between Hayase and Takeru, suggesting something too eerie to spell aloud.

Shouldn't making dangerous quip is Lt. Munakata's specialty?

Takeru screamed inwardly as he shuddered in fear.

Why on the earth that Capt. Isumi dropped that bomb shell all of the sudden. And besides, what is she trying to accomplish, playing cupid between Takeru and Hayase. Did he do something wrong that invoke such malice from the captain?

"GáeBolg", Capt. Isumi screamed while launching a crimson arrow at Takeru from afar. Surely, Takeru could never able to dodge something ridiculous as that 100% hit rate noble phantasm cupid arrow of his captain. But, whether he is able to answer to the captain's good intention or not is questionable, since Takeru wasn't confident that his heart would be in one piece or not, receiving such an amazing cupid arrow that could bend the rule of casualty just by shouting its name.

How should he reply now?

Once again, only death awaited Takeru in whichever answer he could come up with, either go with the flow or rebuke against it. That's also including the option feigning ignorance and staying in silence.

How should he reply now?

Damn it. Seriously, Capt. Isumi is not one to trifle with

"Captain. Correction. I have nothing against men, and especially not against someone like him"

Munakata said, looking hurt by the captain's earlier remark.

The room temperature has just dropped by another 100 Celsius the moment Munakata finished her sentence with a wink at the statue namely Shirogane Takeru.

"…"

Takeru could not even sweat to express his nervousness and fear. His whole body was frozen solid the moment his 1st Lt. Munakata dropped that cold bomb shell. This must be what it felt like, being stared into statue by the monster Medusa.

As if her legendary quip "I simply do not care as long as it feels good" wasn't dangerous enough, Munakata Misae nonchalantly threatened Takeru's life following her captain's lead as though it was only normal for her to say such dreadful thing.

Wrong, Takeru was wrong. He was too naïve to think that captain Isumi has usurped the throne of making dangerous remark with her earlier performance.

The person who comes close to steal Munakata's crown of the empress of dangerous quips simply doesn't exist, just like the person who is brave and able enough to snatch the undisputed title of the ace of the Valkyries from Hayase could not even exist in Takeru's wildest dreams.

"…"

Didn't his 1st Lt. Munakata say something about supporting him just now? Why the heck it turned into something like this? Forget about toying around with another guy's heart when she already had a boyfriend, she should never toy around with a person life in their first meeting like this. Munakata is seriously a dreadful being, comparable to the berserker Hayase.

"Hear that Hayase? So don't torture him just because he stood you up"

Capt. Isumi snickered.

"I will remember this"

Grumbled Hayase as though she has just swallowed a whole bottle of toxin

The heck!?

That was the first time Takeru has ever seen Hayase backing down from such outrageous oral challenge. While Hayase was always on the weak side, fighting an oral battle against Captain Isumi and Munakata, but she would never back down and give up that easily without a fight.

And damn, what did Capt. Isumi meant by "Stood her up"? This is the first official meeting between Takeru and the Valkyries. And besides, who on the Earth has the nerve to date Hayase, let alone standing her up in a date? That person must be either a fool or simply sick of living…

"Command post officer First Lt. Suzumiyam Haruka. Three terms before you"

Isumi went on with the introduction, ignoring the growling Hayase and gesturing her hand at a pink head.

"Nice to meet you"

Takeru saluted

"Come to me if you ever need help…especially when it comes to love problem"

"… roger that"

Takeru saluted, wondering if this is the same 1st Lt. Suzumiya he knew.

A pale pink hair girl who is shy, frail and timid was the impression that Takeru has of Suzumiya Haruka, except that she could turned out very strict and strong once she took over her role in the command post. But, she might as well the scariest person in the Valkyries since nobody in the Valkyries, not even Capt. Isumi, Lt. Hayase or Lt. Munakata dare to cross her bad side.

But… for some reason, Takeru's impression of Suzumiya Haruka changed slightly this time. She was kind of different…, more energetic and brimming for some reason.

By the way, he just feigned ignorant of Hayase's threatened glare at him and the pink head Suzumiya. There was no way for him to know what wrong with Hayase. The way she fidgeted around was like that of a child wanting a candy… But, that alone doesn't make Hayase less scary than normal, her bloodshot eyes were still as fierce as ever. The fact that he earned the honor of receiving those bloodshot glares would make Takeru so scare that he could wet his pants any moment. That's why, he could only pretend to ignore them.

"Next, 2nd Lt. Kazama Touko, one term before you"

"Nice to meet you"

Takeru saluted.

"If there is anything you don't know, you can always consult with me"

Touko replied with a smile.

"At least Lt. Kazama is still normal, as kind and sweet as I remember."

Takeru quickly took note while secretly heaving a sigh of relief.

Among the five one sama of the Valkyries, the only person who is truly act of her age and her image is Kazama Touko. Calm, kind and soft was the aura that Kazama exuded along with her rich oujou sama aura.

"Next, 2nd Lt. Kashiwagi Haruko"

"Please to meet you"

Takeru saluted to his classmate in his original world.

"Me too, 2nd Lt. Shirogane. Let's work hard together"

Kashiwagi saluted in return

"Kashiwagi joined us two months before you, so she's been deployed out on two missions so far, but you can treat her like a peer"

Captain Isumi said

Hahhh…

Takeru sighed inwardly. He put up his guard against Kashiwagi over nothing.

Kashiwagi Haruko. Well-known as the ace of Hakuryou high basketball team who single handedly responsible for bringing the school team into the prefecture final. A cheerful sporty girl with a lavender short hair style. While there is no complain over her personality, comparing to the Hayase or Munakata, Kashiwagi could be really troublesome at times with her over-the-top teasing.

At least, the mood was starting to get serious. Up until now, it was more like a process of mental torturing than an introduction for Takeru.

"One quick question, are you really dating Instructor Jinguuji?"

Pffft

Takeru almost sealed the title "the splutterer" for himself just by listening to Kashiwagi's innocent question.

Damn you Kashiwagi, just when I start to have a better opinion about you

Takeru inwardly cursed

"What the hell are you talking about?"

After a full 5 seconds of staring at Kashiwagi in dreadful silence, Takeru managed to throw a question. Damn, this time as well, he was wrong. He should have expected such terrible comment from Kashiwagi as well, since most of her seniors have already had their fills.

"Ahahaha, you know, people were frequently talking about it these days"

Kashiwagi nonchalantly chuckled

"…"

People? Is this the revenge of those girls who he rejected? Did they spread those awful rumors about him just so that they could have their vengeance over him? Geh, a girl's jealousy can be dreadful.

No, more importantly, does this mean that those rumors have already circulated among the Valkyries?

"Those were nonsense. Only idiot would believe in something as baseless as those rumors"

If a contest of the fastest being in the universe were to be held right now, Albert Einstein would surely surprise to find that it was Takeru's mouth crowned the fastest being in the whole universe, not light.

"Heh… how boring"

Replied Kashiwagi

"…"

Boring my foot. What the hell were you expecting,

Takeru silently grumbled as he let his eyes wandered around to observe the reaction of other members of the Valkyries.

Capt. Isumi and 1st Lt. Haruka had a strange look on their face as though doubting on something. 1st Lt. Munakata was grinning as she teasingly winked her eyes at Hayase. But, worse than that, Takeru could feel all sorts of stares being embedded on him in this very moment. Doubt, detest, surprise…

Takeru could not help but wondered if the Valkyries see him as a human being or perhaps a newly invent entertaining product.

"Ahem ahem"

Capt. Isumi feigned clearing her throat, trying to lift off the weird pink mood in the briefing room.

"Next in the line, 2nd Lt. Suzumiya Akane. She was the squad leader of squad 207A, same term with Kashiwagi"

"Please to meet you"

Takeru saluted

"You too. It was really an eye opening opportunity for me, watching the rumored genius in action"

"Hahaha, surely you jest. Class rep… no, Sakaki told me about you. You were really incredible, I heard"

Takeru replied.

Suzumiya Akane- student council president, role model student, ace of the swimming club and Sakaki Chiruzu's best friend, well-known and respected by teachers and students alike. In Takeru's original world, Akane was such an amazing person. She was really famous, if not the most famous person in the whole Hakuryou High.

"I don't know what Chiruzu said, but I will look forward to work with you from now on"

"Got it"

"You can probably tell from their looking and family name, but she is 1st Lt. Suzumiya's younger sister. And they both joined this same unit… it seemed fate worked out in an amazing way"

Isumi said

"Ehehehe"

Akane bashfully laughed

At least Akane is normal, comparing to the significant change in characteristic of other members of the Valkyries. Thank god

Takeru sighed inwardly.

"But, it doesn't mean that I will let you hog away 1st Lt. Hayase to yourself"

"pffft"

"Akane…"

Hayase waved around her hand in fluster, stopping her kouhai from spilling any further unnecessary things.

At least let me fantasize a little. What's wrong with the Valkyries in this loop. Don't make readers think that the Valkyries made up of a bunch of weirdoes.

Takeru silently screamed as tears of tiredness and disappointment welled up at the corner of his eyes.

Besides, who on the right mind would try to hog Hayase all to himself, knowing she would torture him through all sort of trainings, exercises, plus all sort of crazy battles until she satisfied…

"You just thought something rude about me just now, didn't you Shirogane"

Hayase growled threateningly, darting her eyes at Takeru

"I wouldn't dare…"

Takeru did his best to avoid the landmine, sweating profusely due to the pressure exuded from Asura like Hayase.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

8.10pm

Never in his entire life, Shirogane Takeru felt as exhausted as he is now. He could barely remember his earlier meeting with the Valkyries due to his state of exhaustion. It seemed that the characteristic of the member of the Valkyries that he used to know has changed. They were somewhat more mischievous, troublesome and frivolous than they used to be. Furthermore, the two girls Takahara and Asakura who used to be Akane's class mate treated Takeru strangely for some unknown reason. The duo could barely introduce themselves properly. They were stuttered like broken radios with beet red faces while steam blowing out of their ears, similar to that look of boiling kettles.

What did I do in this loop that makes them changing so much?

Takeru asked himself while walking toward Yuuko's office.

The mad scientist was solely responsible for his suffering now and the next following days. Not only that Takeru became a member of the Valkyries according to Yuuko's order, but he was also tasked the job of proving the power of the XM3 in the trial together with member of the Valkyries.

Dreadfully enough, the format for the anti-TSF team battle for the XM3 trial was in Flight unit. As the result, the next incoming day, Takeru himself who supposed to fully responsible for his own show will instead be under the supervision of Cap. Isumi, 1st Lt. Munakata and 1st Lt. Hayase.

Heck… He could somehow manage it with his old squad mate. Even if they were only newbies with little real experience in combat, they would somehow pull through this trial.

Reason?

Firstly, if the other party checked Takeru and his friends' military background, surely, they would look down on Takeru and the girl. Have yet to overcome the 8 minutes threshold of death, freshly graduated trainees… People can't help but being somewhat careless and mistaken the trial match against Takeru's team as a walk in the park.

Secondly, what the team lack in term of experiences was compensated with the advantage of the battlefield and the XM3. Since the setting is the Hiragi town ruin, everyone except Yuuko's guests were already familiar with their battlefield like the back of their hands. Furthermore, the XM3 which gave a huge boost in the team's TSF mobility and the team overall's strength. Thus, the so call lack of experience weakness is practically non-existence.

Thirdly, unlike chivalrous people like Meiya and Hayase, the XM3 wasn't the only card that Takeru had. He had already prepared for the worst scenario. In case that his team was to put into disadvantageous situation, there was his own original concept of mind-linking system with Kasumi. And, if worse came to worst, when everything turned sour, Sumika Kagami will bring order to chaos and save the day with her ability.

That's why, Takeru needed to talk it out with his sensei since Yuuko's intention was still ambiguous to him at this stage. If Takeru could understand that nothing would stop him from proving the might of the XM3 over the old OS, than obviously, Yuuko would never overlook such fact. There was no point for her to assign Takeru into the Valkyries at this point.

"Sensei, I'm coming in"

Takeru said, knocking on the office's door.

However, the moment Takeru walked into the room, Kouzuki Yuuko was nowhere to be seen.

"Where could she possibly be at this hour?"

Takeru wondered while exiting the room and heading toward the lab.

…

What the heck?

Why on the earth his wardrobe, his pillow, his blanket were lying in front of the lab door?

When did this happen? This morning, those stuffs were still in the lab (Takeru's living quarter)…

"Sensei?"

Knocking the door, Takeru entered the lab.

"Welcome back"

Takeru's heart nearly jumped out of his mouth as a person sweetly greeted his return.

Sadly, that person wasn't Sumika. It also wasn't Kasumi or his genius sensei. Instead, it was the old spy Yoroi.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Takeru growled

"Ahahaha, I was lost and before I knew it, I was inside this room"

The old spy laughed

"Do not ahahaha here. There are only four people who could open this lab door, and obviously, I don't remember that you was given the permission to enter this room. Explain how and what you are doing here… wait, at least explain why my personal belonging was thrown outside the lab first. Did you do that?"

Apparently, Takeru became more and more similar to his Yuuko sensei, feeling extremely exhausted just by meeting the old spy face to face.

"Ahahaha, so many questions all of the sudden. Which one should I answer first Shirogane kun? Maybe I should begin with how hamburger was introduced to our society. Hamburger was…"

"Another word on hamburger, I will bash you up whether you are Mikoto's old man or not"

Clenched his fist tightly, Takeru growled. He is extremely tired right now, after taking hours of torturing both mentally and physically. He has totally no stamina and strength to fooling around with this old spy or listening to the king of troll's oral torture.

"Violence will solve nothing Shirogane kun, Well, I am really sad that you had become such a boring man the way you are now. The last time we met, you were more funny"

"Do not evade my question. Was you the one who responsible for the current state of my belonging? Yes or no. Depend on your answer, I will consider whether or not I will vent all of my frustration from the morning until now on you"

Takeru threatened

"Ahaha, by your personal belonging, do you mean those trashes that lying around in front of the lab door? They were already lying there before I entered this room"

"Don't call them trash. Grrr… So what is your business here?"

"Didn't you call me here to make me a member of your harem?"

The old spy replied with a cryptic smile on his lips

PFFT

Takeru has lost count of how many time he sputtered today. He glared at the old spy with his bloodshot eyes "Why you…"

"Don't you want to hear of 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi and Capt. Sagiri's fate? Also, don't you want to hear my report of the request you made?"

"Hahhhhhh…." Takeru sighed to regain his composure. This old spy can really be a pain in the ass despite his competent ability. Why didn't he tell Takeru that from the beginning? Why the hell wasting time on some stupid joke? It's no wonder that Yuuko couldn't help but grow frustrated dealing with this old spy…

Wait

Wait

Wait

"Did you meet Yuuko sensei this afternoon?"

Takeru asked as he felt incredibly tired.

"Oh yes, while I was looking for your room this afternoon, I met her. And we had a very lively conversation"

"…so it was you"

Takeru growled, finally realizing why he was subjected to those tortures from the morning, ill-treated by his sensei and promoted to the Valkyries all of the sudden. "Damn you, you third rate spy. Do you know what kind of suffering you had me gone through this afternoon so that you could have a lively conversation with Yuuko sensei?"

"Ahahaha, I am sure that Professor Kouzuki was very pleased, meeting me in the base while I am running your errand"

The old spy replied nonchalantly with a sunflower like smile on his face


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Another uneventful day**

**8****th**** December 2001**

"Stop it"

I tried my best to get rid of a certain thumping annoying sound by burying my head into my warm pillow.

"Stop it"

I angrily spatted out to nobody in particular as the thumping sound against my room's door began to pick up in pace and intensity.

Unlike the lab room which I was banished from yesterday, my personal quarter room was designed with a normal lock, not an electronic one. Therefore if that idiotic childhood of mine wanted to invade this room, she just has to break the door's lock by force rather than hacking the non-existed security system of my room.

Normally, I wouldn't bother locking this room of mine. But seriously, I was really scared about those mountains of pink envelopes that stacking up on my table. Those mountains had grown considerably since the last time I saw them. Seriously, what am I supposed to do about them? It's not like I have any time to spare, reading and answering each and every single one of those like I used to.

Normally it is my policy to leave the room unlocked, welcoming everyone into my room with opened arms. But, it seemed that I should stop doing that… for my own safety. Locking the door at night to protect my own virginity is undoubtedly a correct decision, considering the length of those knocking sessions last night until morning. Damn, it was annoying as hell. Pretending not inside the room while sleeping inside can be… extremely tiring.

Without a doubt, the one who kept on knocking my door like crazy right now could only my idiotic childhood friend Sumika Kagami.

Damn her, she can really be persistence. Arg, damn it all. I barely had a wink since last night due to that old spy report and the so call knocking session in front of my very room till morning.

Last night was one heck of a hectic night for me, dealing with the old king of troll Yoroi Sakon, collecting and moving my personal belonging from Yuuko sensei's lab back to my personal quarter. In addition, I was desperately looking for Yuuko sensei in vanity for an explanation to the state of my personal belonging last night and including my reassignment to the Valkyries.

It was so not her personality to resort to some petty revenge by trashing my personal belonging in that manner and the way she threw me into her personal unit without telling me anything.

Even though I wasn't confident in reading Yuuko sensei's personality or her thought. But one thing for sure, there is one thing that I knew too well about her. The Yuuko sensei in this world that I acquainted with would never do anything without proper reasons… So why were my personal belongings trashed in front of her lab? That's so mysterious.

Suddenly, I thought I was hallucinated for a moment.

Not only I experienced an audibly illusion but also an optical illusion. The thumping sound of someone knocking against the wall changed into that of an explosive tremor. In addition, the sturdy door which was made of 3 centimetres thick of wood and reinforced with steel was flying across the room, crashing onto the wall and then crumbled to the ground in halves.

The heck? Did Sumika just do that with a grenade or something?

There is just no way Sumika Kagami would set up a grenade in front of my room just so that she could make my door opened. Yes, this must definitely a dream or an illusion of some sort. No matter how much of an idiot she was, Sumika would not resort to something as stupid as that. There is no way that my childhood friend can be that retard.

I must be damn tired if I saw something as crazy as this. Heh, human brain is pretty awesome if it could display something at this calibre in order to relieve stress.

"What the fuck are you doing Shirogane?"

An ominous voice rang

Huh?

My body reflexively acted on its own immediately, reacting to that ominous voice of a person who I would never expect to see in my room. In a flash, the Shirogane Takeru who was cowering in warm blanket, hitherto burying my head to ignore the previous thumping noise was immediately sitting in the seiza position, facing against the Asura that slowly walking into my room.

Damn it. I must seriously stress if I saw Hayase of all the people coming into my room this early in the morning and in this James Bond's manner. Damn, even if it was only a production of my stress, why the hell it is Hayase? And why did my body react to such an illusion this lively?

I immediately forgot about the fate of my room door the moment I hear Hayase's voice. Why? Why do I so readily accept the current state of my own room door, knowing it is Hayase who did that?

"I asked you again… What the fuck are you doing Shirogane?"

Completely contrast to the brimming sweet smile on Hayase's lips, the way she questioned me was like that of a jailer to a prisoner-me. Besides, it was supposed to be my line to question her of exactly what is she doing here… The door was innocent… what did my door ever do to her so it must suffer such a pitiful fate?

"Nothing…"

My mouth betrayed me in an incredulous manner. Since this Hayase is the product of my stress, I had intended to relief my stress, harassing her over destroying my properties and vandalising military's properties. Lacking sleep can really scary if it could produce some illusion of this calibre… But before I could actually put those ideas of mine into words, my own damn mouth acted on its own…

Damn, even knowing it is only but an illusion, a product created from my stress, I still have no chance to go against Hayase.

"Do you know what hour is it?"

Still brimming with a smile, Hayase asked, mincing the sentence word by word.

"What hour…?"

Since my alarm has yet to rung, it shouldn't be 6.30 yet.

"It's already god damn 10.20. You were supposed to show up at 7.30 in the briefing room"

"Hahaha, surely you jest…"

I nervously reached out for my alarm while laughing like an idiot. Even if this is a product of my stress, there should be a limit to how much nonsense it could be. I- Shirogane Takeru am late for the first day after my reassignment into the Valkyries? It sounds like a joke. Something like that could only come from anime and stuffs.

"See? It's only 6.05 am"

I heaved a sigh of relief while shoving my alarm at Hayase

"It is already dead. Are you fucking blind or what?"

"Huh?"

"It's already stopped working, you idiot"

I gulped audibly while staring at the fuming Asura who was shoving my alarm clock right onto my face.

Damn, it has really stopped working just like she announced. The clock needles have long stopped moving.

…

Whatever, this is only a dream. It's not like I will be kill or anything… Yeah, right, this is only a dream. Of course it would be a dream. Hayase would not know where my room is, let alone storming into my room in this James Bond's style.

But… why did the chill that keep running down my spine didn't stop? Did my survival instinct kick in immediately the moment I saw Hayase storming into my room? Yeah, that must be it. It must be an involuntary reflex. Yeah, that's it. It's almost too natural for me to feel this scare about Hayase, considering the way she marked me since the last loop.

Worse, according to the strategy briefing yesterday, I was supposed to become her partner during the incoming trial test for the XM3. The formation that Capt. Isumi came up yesterday made Hayase and me the vanguards. 1st Lt. Munakata would mainly act as our supporter, providing suppressive fire while Capt. Isumi herself would be responsible for coordinating our formation and making the snipe.

While I have no complain over me being the team's main hitter or being a vanguard, pairing up with Hayase can be…really tiring. Thank goodness that we didn't have the time to testing out our flight formation yesterday in the simulator, otherwise I would drop dead without able dragging myself back to my own quarter yesterday.

It's not like I exaggerated the whole stuff. Even if I was well acquainted with the rest of my new team mate's flight pattern and habit due to my past experience, it still required sometime for our team to coordinate with each other to the maximum efficiency. That's why the first simulations practice would normally be the most tiring practice since we would be required to sorting out every single data, combat scenarios, and including the co-ordination between team members. That's the drawback of suddenly forcing me into the formation of the Valkyries. While it shouldn't take more than 12 hours for me to fit in the team's formation, the whole decision of assigning me into the Valkyries by Yuuko sensei would give nothing but stress to everyone since the structure and the format of this XM3 trial test is slightly different from the last time I took it.

The biggest different would be the structure of this trial test. Unlike the last test in which we have to prove how people would respond and adapt with the new XM3 system, we are also required to prove the superiority of the XM3 over the old OS this time.

That's why we need two teams joined in two different divisions which were meant for two different purposes.

One team will mainly responsible for sending a message to the rest of the world of the superiority of the new XM3 over the current OS by combating with different TSFs that using the old OS. Originally, I was solely responsible for this batch with Kasumi, Meiya, Tama and class rep. But, now, it was different, specifically Capt. Isumi, 1st Lt. Munakata, 1st Lt. Hayase, Kasumi and me. From the beginning, I intended to win this battle by making use of the mind linking system cheat to read out the other team's flight formation and tactic. Then, relying on our superior mobility and strategy, it is actually harder for us to lose than to win.

The other team will be responsible to show the bonus features of the XM3 by combating against TSFs that were XM3 converted. The team that was originally responsible for this division was consisted of me, Kasumi, Ayamine, and Mikoto. By receiving the handicap of 3-man unit versus 4-man unit, we will show the average time requirement for normal Eishis to adapt to the XM3, including the significant benefit when the Eishi has already gotten acquainted with the new features of the XM3. Though it wasn't obvious to all, it's actually our team who was more advantageous in this match. How? Even if we were pitched against the teams with the best score with a huge handicap in battle experience and manpower, our team was actually more experience with the XM3. None of the girls went through the process of converting their piloting style since they started out with the XM3 installed in their machine from the very beginning. Furthermore, people has simple not accounted the fact that our team had accumulated actual combat data long before the trial test begin during the coup d'état. If other team think that they could win against our team easily since our team were all newly graduated, they will surely have that arrogance to blame when they emerged out losing in every aspect of this test. So basically, the team who better at adaptability will be more likely to win the match, which meant, our team who has more actual combat data and more familiarizing with XM3 would have an edge over the other teams. And considering the adaptability of my own team-mates, I could not find anyone better than Ayamine and Mikoto since it is pretty much their natural specialty.

Guh…

What the fuck am I seeing?

Where am I? Wasn't I lying in my own bed just now?

Huh? Grandpa? WAIT…

"Grandpa, what are you doing here?"

"Takeru chan, go back. You do not belong here"

"Huh?"

"Takeru chan. Go back. Go back, go back…"

…

I choked. My whole vision was spinning around. My ears were totally ringing. Pain ran across my entire body and I could barely breathe

What the heck was that?

Why did I see my own deceased grandpa all of the sudden?

Damn, I think I saw a river just now… The heck, did I just cross over that Styx River a moment ago?

"Did that wake you up?"

A sickened sweet voice audibly went through my ringing ears. A smiling beauty cutely said with her fist clenched while tilting her head.

I don't need to wait for my eyes to stop spinning around or my ears to stop ringing in order to recognize the identity of the owner of that Oh so sweet of a voice.

"Sir yes sir"

My mouth naturally responded with a speed that make light pale in comparison. This is the first time that I ever felt grateful to my mouth for its speed and independence.

"Good. Quickly get dressed. I will wait for you outside of the room."

"Sir yes sir"

My mouth once again independently acted on its own.

In response to my reply, the Asura smiled sweetly. She nodded her head satisfyingly and walked out of my room.

For Christ's sake, it wasn't an illusion. Why did my instinct kept on betraying me like that? No… it was actually my fault for ignoring those chills that I felt just now. Damn, I just wanted to indulge in my blanket and pretend that such outrageous thing that happened to me was but an illusion.

Damn, my eyes had yet to stop spinning around and neither did my ears stop ringing.

What the heck did battle crazed woman do to me just now? I crossed the supposed uncrossable line for any human beings and then came back.

Damn… comparing to the Sumika milky punch which never fail to make me go twinkle on the sky or the Ayamine tornado, or the Meiya slash, the attack of that crazy woman is just too scary on its own level.

Damn, I'm going to dub it Hayase's fist of near death.

People who took this attack will receive a quick tour to beyond the Styx river and then return immediately afterward before it's too late to return.

Damn, her title as the strongest of the Valkyries wasn't for nothing.

Damn, even seeing my room's door lying on the ground broken in halves, why aren't I feeling any compassion toward its fate? God… how did it turn out this way? Damn, where do I suppose to sleep tonight with my room's door broken like this?

"Are you going back to sleeping Shirogane?"

"Sir no sir. About to finish right away"

Screw the whole stuff about no formality among the unit. I don't see how is it possible for me to be informal, dealing with my superior who just stormed to my room, crashed down my door and then sent me beyond the beyond just so that she could wake me up. Besides, the image of Hayase acted all sweet and cute while clenching her fist is really… scary. To people who has no idea of Hayase's personality, she may act cute, playful and sweet. But, I could not see anything but a smiling yasha.

Damn… why did my alarm died out on me today of all day? And where did Sumika and Kasumi go? It was almost a daily basis that they would come over and wake me up every morning… Why the hell it is Hayase who wake me up this morning?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good work Shirogane. Professor Kouzuki was right on the mark, assigning you with us"

Capt. Isumi patted my shoulder and showered me with praise.

Well, it may be a pain for everyone else aside from me if they were suddenly forced into a flight formation all of the sudden. But, it wasn't the case for me. My role as a vanguard in this Flight formation of four wasn't as hard as everyone thought.

Hayase, my direct superior and the person who I must maintain the closest link within the team's formation is my partner in the incoming trial test. All the combat data regarding about her was forced into my brain and body during the time that I was active as a storm vanguard. Even if my brain could not remember all of those colossal data, my body did. It is almost natural for me to do well, coordinating with her in different scenarios.

1st Lt. Munakata, she was the linkage of the vanguard and the rear guard of our team. Furthermore, she was in charge of the left formation of the team in which I belonged. Therefore, I had no trouble in cooperating with her.

Capt. Isumi, she was so good at leading and following someone's lead that I have no complain over how little my flight time and experience in team operation with her.

With this team formation, we could easily be the strongest Flight formation within this Yokohama base at the moment.

Though, one problem remained.

"Still, we still have no counter measurement against the Raptor", Munakata sighed

"They are truly TSF that designed for anti-TSF warfare"

Hayase agreed, nodding her head.

Damn right. In theory, our team have an edge over mobility and tactic in the incoming match against the Raptor. But, accounting the raw power of the Raptor alone in anti-TSF warfare, we are at the disadvantage. Comparing to our Shiranui, the Raptor has better speed, acceleration, firepower, and radar scanning range. Including with the stealth ability of those American TSF, fighting an all out war against those bird of prey of a TSF is almost impossible for our Shiranui whether it is XM3 converted or not.

But then, I still remembered how Cap. Sagiri struck down Major Walken's Raptor with his Shiranui. The Raptor maybe one of the ultimate TSF in anti-TSF warfare, but it is us Eishi who will determine the outcome of the battle by pushing our machine to its utmost potential.

Furthermore, I am confident that I would not lose to anyone with Kasumi's help. Against the AI and data accumulated from the last coup d'état of the Raptor, our cheating method is basically useless since they are just a bunch of data and program. We can not predict their course of action as the result. But, against human being, it can be a deadly weapon.

Perhaps that's why Yuuko sensei assigned Kasumi as my task coordinator at the moment. That way nobody would question the reason that I shared the same cockpit with Kasumi. Also, the less people know about Kasumi's ability the better for Kasumi's sake. Unlike me, Yuuko sensei or Sumika, normal people would be scare if they standing in front of a person who could easily read their darkest secret as her daily basis.

"Oi Shirogane, are you listening?"

I immediately snapped back from my own dreamland the moment the voice of Hayase reached my ears.

"Sorry, I was thinking of something"

"We were asking that whether you could come up with something using that genius brain of yours"

Munakata jokingly said

"Ah…"

"Stop it Munakata. Did you even read the UN experimental report of those Raptor or their evaluation during the coup d'état?

Hayase commented.

"Agreed. The best tactic that is available to us is to surprise them with our mobility, sticking close to them and best them at CQC."

Isumi nodded her head and said

"Easier to say than do. Those stealth TSFs always have the upper hand in speed and initiation. The moment we saw them in our radar, it's already too late to do anything since we have long in their ambush"

Munakata said

"True… by the time our radar indicator blips, it's already too late. I suppose any conventional and convenient method to defeat them simply doesn't exist. Still, we are lucky that we will meet those stealthy TSF in the first face off. Otherwise, we won't able to catch them surprise with our mobility."

Isumi furrowed her bows as her voice trailed off.

"There is…"

"Yeah, but we have o choice but to do it…Huh what did you say?"

Hayase exaggeratedly grasped my collar and asked

"It exists, the convenient method to win against those beasts"

"…."

"…"

"…"

Suddenly, I became victim to stares from all directions.

"You know a method to win against them, you said? Why the hell you kept silence during our practice?"

Shaking me back and forth exaggeratedly, Hayase asked.

"I just came out with it a moment ago…" replied I while trying my best to shake away the iron grip of the berserk woman from my collar.

"I was only joking about finding a convenient method to defeat them though…"

Munakata could not hold her surprise as her voice was clearly shaken.

"Mind sharing it with us Shirogane?"

Isumi inquired

"Ahaha… it is kind of useless if I was to share it with you all right now. It is a kind of a makeshift plan that would only work on the event itself. Otherwise, if I am to tell you right here and now, it would become useless…"

I anxiously replied, trying to look as calm as I could possibly be.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Once again, the three onee sama could only stare at me due to the severity of my claim.

"Why the hell are you trying to put up an air of secrecy for?" inquired Hayase as she shook my body back and forth with greater vigour.

"No, I am being serious. If I was to disclose the plan right here and now, I am confident that it wouldn't able to work."

I rebuked with all of my might.

Heck. How on the earth I am supposed to explain about Kasumi's esper ability to them? There is just no way that I could, couldn't I? I don't know what kind of reaction they will have against that girl. The choice of disclosing her ability to others is her to make. No one else other than Kasumi has the right to let other know about her secret, not even me or Yuuko sensei or Sumika.

I originally supposed to take the test with my old squad, not the Valkyries. And whatever farfetched convenient plan that I came up with is always plausible to them, even if it is some ridiculous makeshift plan as it sound like, to win against the kind of beast-like TSF such as the Raptor. The girls of squad 207B had seen me accomplishing all sort of crazily impossible feats. Thus, they would not question the weight of my word at all.

But, this is sadly not my old squad. I might be a member of the Valkyries long time ago, but it was only yesterday that I became a member and acquainted with the Valkyries in this loop.

It couldn't help if nobody would believe in my earlier outrageous claim. It sounded like I come up with some crazy plans about beating one of the world best TSF in mere seconds. Moreover, the way I stated it sound like I has suspect there was a spy among us or something.

"I didn't intend to make it sound like I suspected there is a spy among us or anything. And I meant no offence but I am confident that my plan would work out well with your cooperation on that day."

I explained to dispel the heavy mood in the atmosphere.

"Hah? What are you talking about?"

1st Lt. Munakata asked, looking intently into my eyes.

"Huh? Ahh… What I meant is…that my earlier claim is really ambiguous and misleading, it is in fact suggested that one of us could be a secret agent for the ALTERNATIVE V."

I explained while wondering what it is about my claim could make 1st Lt. Munakata that surprise.

"And here I was wondering whether you were only joking about that plan of yours"

1st Lt. Munakata exaggeratedly smiled.

Huh? What is going on? I am quite confident in my own intelligence but I am not quite catch up with the pace of this conversation.

"No one here took your claim in that way. Can't you even understand it, Shirogane?"

Hayase happily grinned as she locked her arms around my neck.

"Really?"

"We were only surprise that you actually could come up with a plan. We were only joking about that, you know?"

Capt. Isumi smiled.

"Right. And the way that you took our joke with such a straight face and you are actually convinced that whatever plan inside that brain of yours will work is really surprising."

Hayase said while putting force into her neck lock.

No. Then it doesn't make any sense at all. You really weren't acting back then when you asked me about the content of my plan.

I rolled my eyes at Hayase and the team to have a good look at the reality.

"As expected from the genius Eishi. Everything you do is out of norm."

1st Lt. Munakata said

Perhaps I was really over-thinking. My superiors were just surprise that I wasn't joking about coming up with a plan to defeat the Raptor.

"Then I will look forward to what you are going to show us, Shirogane."

Hayase chipped

"I will leave it to your able hands then Shirogane. In a mean time, we will just practice with the data you collected during the coup d'état, testing all kind of method and formation we could come up with, dealing with those stealthy TSF. That's way whether you could work out your plan or not, it would not affect the outcome badly" said Capt. Isumi

"Why do you believe my claim that readily? I meant isn't it one of the most outrageous claim ever?"

I asked, still unable to face the reality in front of me.

Why?

What make them so readily believe in my claim?

We barely met each other yesterday.

It's not like they could retain their memories from the last loop like Kasumi or me.

What make them put so much trust in me?

I could not understand it at all. It was like the case with Yuuhi. I could not understand what's her basis for trusting me even when I have clearly told her that I would betray her in the end, and same for these people. Aren't their brain miss a screw or two if they so readily believe something like that from a mere new graduated like me?

Even now, I still don't understand.

"Why? You ask? Isn't it because you are not the type of person who makes those types of jokes?"

1st Lt. Munakata answered as if it is obvious.

"Professor Kouzuki recommended you to us. Isn't there is anything about you that we should doubt?"

Capt. Isumi replied

"Besides, aren't you the genius who wrote the XM3 with the XO? If you could produce something like the XM3, isn't something at this level is rather a trivia to you?"

Hayase grinned, tightening the neck lock.

Genius? What are they talking about? I may be able to clear the whole training course in my first day partake in it. But, it was because I already have bucket of flying experiences and I was already a full pledge Eishi before. I am in fact has accumulated more flying experience than anyone in this world could possibly due to my own curse as a Casualty conductor.

And regarding about the miracle OS XM3 that I was infamous for, it is not like I did everything. Surely, I brought up the concept and devised the combo and cancel system. But, the one who do most of the works were Kasumi and Yuuko sensei. If it wasn't for sensei's masterpiece of creating billions parallel conduits and Kasumi programming ability, the concept that I brought up would never able to develop it in the first place.

Seeing how Capt. Isumi, 1st Lt. Munakata and 1st Lt. Hayase put their absolute trust in me remind me of Yuuhi's advice. Seriously, Yuuhi is really scary for able to foresee something like this.

Even that I was always aware that I had a huge responsibilities over different groups of people, but I have never realized that I am truly that important and all.

The I who was a naïve fool was the centre of the squad 207 and was their supporting pillar since the moment I joined. The I who was a but fake genius, able to accomplish the most difficult feats with ease gave hope to people…. even though it was but false hope.

Suddenly, I felt something at my back.

Whereas I should felt extremely anxious for unable to break away the steel lock that clutched around my neck, I didn't. There was that mysterious budging feeling at the back of my head. Something soft…

"What's wrong Shirogane? Was you too moved that you couldn't say anything?" Capt. Isumi teased.

"It's not that…"

"Yeah, Isumi, you have mistaken."

1st Lt. Munakata's bewitching lips curved into a grin.

"Huh?" Capt. Isumi turned at Munakata, wondering what her friend is talking about.

I have a bad feeling about this.

"It's better that you release me, 1st Lieutenant."

I begged the woman who clutched me with her iron neck lock.

"That's not how you ask someone for something Shirogane"

Hayase still cheerfully grinned while tightening her lock even tighter.

"…rele..ase me please"

I begged again

"It seemed that he is enjoying it Hayase"

Munakata giggled

"Who the hell would enjoy a necklock of this gorilla of a woman?"

I growled, trying to deny what I am thinking that 1st Lt. Munakata was thinking as my face felt hot from the her teasing.

Though, it seemed that the air froze.

Both 1st Lt. Munakata and Capt. Isumi immediately stepped back while having a funny look on their as though their facial muscles cramped

"Huh? What did you just say Shirogane?"

My lovely superior asked.

"…"

I shrank, realizing why both 1st Lt. Munakata and Capt. Isumi were acting like that.

"What did you just say Shirogane?"

An angelic smile formed on Hayase's lips as she inquired

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I didn't say anything and you didn't hear anything"

I hurriedly tried to break away from the iron necklock while shaking my head furiously.

"Who would enjoy a necklock of what?"

Still smiling, Hayase asked while strengthening her lock on my neck as though she was a doting mother cat who wouldn't let her young kitten out of her reach.

"…Gorilla"

No, I would not be stupid enough to say that word aloud, let alone repeating it in front of this Asura like Hayase.

Wait, did 1st Lt. Munakata just say something? Did she just say it? Were my ears working properly right now?

Wait, why both Capt. Isumi and 1st Lt. Munakata are running away? This must be joke, right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Heh… what a weird dream I had!" was the first thing escaped Takeru's mouth

"Oh… he's finally awake at last"

"He is. He really is"

"Took him long enough"

Confusedly, Takeru turned his head at the source of commotion next to him.

Darn… his head is still all fuzzy. Why was he lying in the medical ward right now? Why were the nurses circling around him as though they were observing alien specie?

"Do you feel better now?"

A green head nurse with glasses asked.

"No… my head is kind of spinning around"

"Then you should take these pills. But, you know, you shouldn't overwork yourself like that."

The green head said while handing a glass of water to Takeru with some pills.

"Overwork?"

Takeru obediently received his pills while wondering if he had forgotten something important.

"Excuse me…?"

Takeru hesitatedly raised his hand and asked after finishing his medication.

"Yes"

All of the nurses in the medical wards responded in harmony.

"Um… why am I lying here?"

"Don't you remember anything? Your friends brought you here in a stretcher. They explained to us that you have been pushing yourself lately"

"Did I?"

Takeru wondered. Surely he has pushed himself a little. But, something like that would not able to make him passed out. Whether it is the stress from dealing with the old spy, practicing with the Valkyries or preparing his next move against his Yuuko sensei or dealing with the knocking session at night, there is no way that he would let himself passed out because of those. He was not so weak that he would pass out just from those stresses alone.

Why and how did he faint?

It shouldn't be a problem for him to remember it if he pushed his fuzzy mind a little.

Wait… on another thought, it is better that he wouldn't remember it. That's what Takeru's survival instinct telling him. It's the best that he wouldn't remember it. It's something like the Pandora box…

Yeah, it wouldn't hurt anyone if he was to forget it…

**(PX)**

"Were you really intended to kill him back then?"

A certain red head inquired her friend with a cheeky smirk on her face

"… I couldn't help it"

Meekly, the ace of the Valkyries replied while avoid direct eye contact with her friends.

"Now, now… what's done is done… It's not like Hayase could help it herself", said Suzumiya Haruka as she patted her best friend's shoulder

"But… don't you feel pity for him, Hayase? He was seriously foaming back then and his face was like that of hanged criminal." Munakata dramatically said.

"Uuuuuu…."

"Wasn't it is you who started the whole thing?"

Isumi tiredly darted her eyes at Munakata and commented.

"Did I? I don't remember ever doing such a cruel thing." Playfully, Munakata answered.

"Anyway, you should stop doing that to him, Mitsuki. You are making a very bad impression"

Haruka commented.

"…"

Hayase couldn't come up with an answer as she stumped her head on the dinning table.

"By the way Haruka, how is the training of the squad?"

Isumi inquired the pink head and changed the direction of the conversation

"Touko is doing a good job commanding the squad, I guess. But, it is kind of hard to clear the HIVE without a full formation."

"I see…" Isumi nodded her head while folding her arms around

"Hey,there is something that kept on bugging me lately… is it just me and my imagination or I am seriously being glared a lot these days?"

Haruka nervously asked as she let her gaze wandering around the PX

"You too?"

Munakata asked in a surprised manner

"Me too, on the very first day that he transferred into our unit"

Isumi sighed

Impossible, you too, Captain?"

Haruka resignedly shook her head, unable to hide her surprise.

"Sure, everywhere I went, I was greeted with that same kind of greeting"

"Me too"

"What are you all talking about?"

Immediately, the girls stared at the person who just asked the most innocent question of the day. And they sighed, knowing the very reason why she wasn't subject to the same treatment as they did.

"Hey, why are you all sighing like that? Did I say something wrong or I shouldn't have?"

Once again, the other girls sighed in unison, leaving the clueless blue head in confusion.

"Poor kid…"

Munakata dejectedly said while thinking about a squad mate of hers who staying in the medical ward.

**SE11**

"That's all" Kasumi the snow fairy said while handing a bunch of notes to Kouzuki Yuuko.

"As I suspected…"

The mad scientist carelessly answered while skimming through the notes in her hand.

"Kagami, you can stop now", the mad scientist ordered.

"Yes"

Sumika answered as she pressed her hands against her head in a painful manner.

"Yashiro, bring her back to her room. She needs some sleep"

The mad scientist ordered as the snow fairy was helping the wobbled Sumika.

"See you later sensei"

As she walked out of the room with the help of the silver hair snow fairy, Sumika regarded her greeting to the mad scientist who busy looking into the notes on her hand

"Rest well", the mad scientist replied without bother paying the girls a look.

Clank, the door to the secret lab was completely shut. It was only then the mad scientist sighed aloud.

Kouzuki Yuuko is strong. But, her strength is completely different from that of Shirogane Takeru or Hayase Mitsuki. While she could not even fire a gun properly or defeat anyone in a combat or piloting a TSF, the strength of Kouzuki Yuuko is undoubtedly the real deal, her mental fortitude that is.

But regardless the strength of Yuuko's inner world, she is but a human being. That's why she couldn't help but felt guilty over what she is doing.

"As I have suspected…"

Yuuko carelessly muttered those incoherent words again as she put aside the notes that given to her by Kasumi. Once again, she sighed while looking at a certain monitoring screen.

"As I have suspected…"

Inside the monitoring screen was what known as mankind's terror, BETAs.

"What am I going to do?"

Yuuko asked herself while staring at those sleeping hideous creatures that were locked inside their own chamber.

That question that she suddenly threw at herself wasn't meant she was clueless of the course of action that she herself should take in the future. It was just the opposite. Kouzuki Yuuko has expected things would come to this from the beginning. She has long known the paths that she must eventually walk, including this one.

That's why that question wasn't addressed at Yuuko's future course of action but her very own humanity.

Even as she tried to be cold and merciless, ordering Sumika Kagami to bid to her order against the girl's very wish, Yuuko could not deny that she was sympathetic to the ill fate of Sumika. But even so, Yuuko would not stop. She could no longer stop. She has paid too much of a price and made to many sacrifices to reach this stage. If she stopped here because she is sympathetic to the ill fate of a single girl, all of those sacrifices will be for nothing. That's the reason why Yuuko would not stop.

"Now, I will become this world's saviour. I will never let the BETA take away anything I hold dearest, that including you, Yuuko sensei."

A rare careless smile surfaced on Yuuko's lips as she remembered a declaration of a certain guy in their very first meeting.

White and pure as an unwritten page he wasn't, since it was obvious to Yuuko what he has been through as a Casualty Conductor. But, even so, he went as far as declaring that he would protect her from discarding her own humanity. He is undoubtedly the weirdest guy that Yuuko had ever known.

Normal people didn't understand the pressure and the stress that Yuuko felt as she was hitting against the wall, fighting her own battle and trying to protect the world using her own method by pursuing the ALTERNATIVE IV. Normal people wouldn't understand that, nor could they help her anything regarding the progress of the ALTERNATIVE IV project.

That's when he appeared out of nowhere, telling that she had succeeded the 00-unit, giving Yuuko everything she ever need to dig through the iron wall that she was hitting against. And like a miracle, a magic, so far, everything that Yuuko has planned worked out marvellously with that guy's help.

A moment of weakness…

"I'm sorry", Yuuko quietly apologized.

She was tricking him like he was tricking her even as the both of them still keeping their own promise. But, that's not the reason why Yuuko was apologizing.

It was already too late for him so save her from discarding the last piece of her own humanity.

This lab room is unknown to Shirogane Takeru as well as what she is doing right now. No, Yuuko doubted about that. This lab's location could be unknown to that troublesome guy, but her plan might not. But even so, even if that guy knew about it, he had no power to stop it.

**A.N**

**I'm finally back. Working my ass off to buy my own first car wasn't nearly as easy as I thought it would be. It's longer than I have expected. It's been forever that I was separated from my own laptop. Anyway, I am back.**

**Wow, the Muvluv fanfiction are increasing a lot when I was gone. Last time, there were 21 pieces when I was around. Now, it is already more than 33. I'll spend sometime reading all of them. I totally smell Muvluv in the air XD. Good luck to everyone and keep fighting in the name of love**


	28. Chapter 27: Fool and genius

**Chapter 27. The fool and the genius**

Protect the earth, protect its people and fulfil the mission given to you with all your might. It was a soundly noble and beautiful goal that has been the UN Army's goal before long. But it was rather idealistic and general reason for any solider to fight and lay down for.

When one face the terror of death and despair on the battlefield, those noble and idealistic goals would be the last to keep them living and fighting. In fact, when worse came to worst, when a soldier was on his last straw of sanity and courage, those noble ideals wouldn't mean anything to him. A person who wholeheartedly willing to sacrifice everything he had, including his own life for the mass like that of a Christian's saints of old simply doesn't exist.

However that doesn't mean the whole human race comprised of people who are nothing but egotistic and selfish creatures. While it was still true that a person couldn't simply sacrifice everything he had to offer for the mass, it doesn't mean he would never sacrifice his everything for those he loved.

Love was, is and will always be such a powerful reason for any human beings to live and to fight for. Without love, human being could hardly live on and survive until today.

When a soldier is mortally wounded and his comrades are nowhere to be seen, would he resigned to his doom, knowing that his love one were still waiting for his return? Yes or no, nobody will know the answer aside that specific soldier. But one thing for sure, that soldier will do everything he could to achieve his mission so that he sees the smile of his beloved and holds them in his arms again. Or perhaps, he is even willing to throw away his own life, forfeit his chance to meet his beloved and feel their warm… so that he would make sure that they never have to go through what he had been.

Just like how the Earth was bound by the warm and the gravity of the Sun, human beings could not release themselves from living for the sake of love. Love has been such a compass for human beings since ancient, and it still is now as it will forever be in the future.

**8****th**** December, 2001**

"Here at last," 1st Lt. Keith Blazer stretched his sore arms and legs, relieving them from the long distance flight that he has been endured in a continuous 10 hours flight from Hawaii US military Base to Yokohama UN Army base.

"Can't believe it took him 10 hours to travel from Honolulu to Yokohama, I wonder where the pilot got his own license," Guylos McCloud complained as he exercising his muscular body.

"Better than get our asses fried by some Laser bastard, I said," Leon Kuze replied unconcernedly as he was sitting comfortably in his seat, wearing his favourite sunglasses like he is on a vacation to some southern island.

"Now, now, you know that he didn't mean it in that way," Sharon Heim smiled as she, too, was busy stretching her stiff neck.

"I know, right? He is just complaining because that guy didn't participate in this mission like he was supposed to," Guyslos grinned at Leon as though he challenged his friend to deny it.

"I know, right?" Sharon cooed at her boyfriend who trying to act cool, maintaining his composure and hiding his own embarrassment under the shade of his sunglasses.

"That's enough joking guys," Keith interfered the teasing session among his unit as he grabbed his gears and opened the aircraft's door. "We have tons of things to settle down today. We couldn't afford to sully the name of the Infinities, are we?"

A victorious grin was the reply of the rest of the Infinities to 1st Lt. Keith.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's the last of them," Shirogane Takeru muttered as he looked at the Yokohama's 15th runway. Among all participants in the XM3 trial test, the US Infinities was the last to arrive.

Three hours have passed since Takeru was discharged from the medical ward. But here he is, dilly-dallying around.

Nay, in fact, he returned to his post immediately after his discharge. However, he was granted a short holiday until 9th of December, so that he would be fully recovered. It was quite unexpected for Takeru since that idea wasn't come from 1st Lt. Suzumiya Haruka or Capt. Isumi but 1st Lt. Hayase herself. And immediately, his vacation was authorized by the rest of his superiors without a hint of hesitation. Well, maybe Hayase wasn't a tyranny as he thought she was…

Therefore, Takeru was exempted from the rest of the exercise until the end of the day.

"Uwa… no wonder she was so cranky," Takeru immediately realized the king of troll wasn't the only reason for his Yuuko sensei's ill-treatment toward him as he saw her figures among the welcoming group with the Base CO.

The three things that Yuuko hated the most in her life are the old spy Yoroi Sakon, wasting time and stupidity. And Takeru has practically forced upon Yuuko two of them just by organising the XM3 trial test, relying on the king of troll.

The XM3 might be published as his own invention, but Yuuko's name was also included in the name of the inventors. So, it wouldn't be wrong if anyone telling him that he was using Yuuko's hard earn reputation to promote his product. As the result, it would be rather weird if Yuuko shut herself inside her lab room while people who were invited to the trial test of her product arrived.

Well, in fact, Takeru felt it was closer to a miracle that Yuuko hasn't doing anything else upon him… like doing some inhuman experiments with him as her own lab rat, considering how big of the trouble that he created for her to clean up. This should be the busiest time for Yuuko in the research, yet she is wasting he time right here and now to clean up Takeru's mess in Takeru's place.

But, it wasn't something that Takeru should be complained about. Trivial as they were, but as long as they could hindered somewhat to what Yuuko's planning, Takeru has nothing to complain…

"Takeru…" A surprised voice rang to his back as Takeru stared at his sensei from afar.

"You girls" was Takeru's reply as he could not contain his own surprise the moment he turned back.

A girl whose hair was so long and silky that people would mistaken her as a hair model if it wasn't for her samurai demeanour was standing with her hand held to her mouth as if she could contain her own surprise just by doing that. Next to her, standing a pink hair girl with small body built like a mascot, a glasses girl whose appearance look is like that of a role model class rep, a short raven hair girl that look as free and unconcerned as a cat and a chibi girl whose appearance immediately reminded Takeru of the king of troll.

"What are you doing here?" Takeru asked

"It should be us who asking you that question. Shouldn't you lying in the medical ward right now instead of wandering around here?" Sakaki Chiruzu inquired as she stepped out of Meiya's shadow.

"We were so worried about you Takeru san," Tamase Miki said as she worriedly grabbed Takeru's hand

"Pass out… overworking yourself" Ayamine spoke in her usual incoherent manner.

"Takeru… wawawwawa," Mikoto was almost crying for a second as she grabbed on to Takeru's arm "I thought I wouldn't see you again"

"Don't go killing me just yet" Takeru interjected immediately. Whereas her level of driving people crazy is nowhere near her dad- the old spy Yoroi Sakon; Mikoto surely inherited his genes.

Speaking about that old spy, he disappeared into thin air immediately after dumping on Takeru a bunch of reports without any explanation. Takeru can't really tell whether that old spy was busy or not despite the way the old spy behaved in front of Takeru, seeing how he still had sometimes flirting Yuuko sensei into crazy. If only that old spy hasn't doing something like that, Takeru wouldn't suffer as much as he had been.

However, no matter how much Takeru cursed that old king of troll regarding his personality and working method, Takeru had nothing to complain to the old spy over the result of his work.

Whatever information Takeru requested from the old spy was clearly and neatly written in order.

The first report was about Tsukuyomi. It seemed that the old spy already understood what sort of a person Shirogane Takeru is as he listed what worried Takeru the most in the cover page. Tsukuyomi was safe from all of the interrogation from both sides, the US Army and the Imperial Household Department. Since Yuuhi had made it very clear among her subject that Tsukuyomi was only acting under her order, no investigation was held among the Imperial Army and the Royal Guard Department. Also, even if the old spy didn't mention it in the report, Takeru understood that it was Yoroi Sakon who made it a sooth sail, negotiating with the CIA regarding the whole incidents so that Tsukuyomi was spared from any enquiry from the American Army.

The secondary priority of Takeru was regarding Yuuhi's status. Whereas Yuuhi regained many of her authorities after the coup, the overall state of affairs didn't changed much. Though, the remnant of the opposition and corrupted bureaucrats became more aware of their own safety, thinking that Yuuhi also had her hand on the rebellion of Capt. Sagiri. Considering how the rebelled Army and the US Army were swiftly dealt with and how the Imperial Army held no investigation or whatsoever regarding that whole incident, it's rather fairly easy to trick people into believe that the Shogun somehow had that dealt. In another word, the rebellion happened with the Shogun's knowledge and consent. As the result, even as those people still created many trouble for Yuuhi regard her standing, they were more or less think twice before openly oppose her since they were questioning themselves whether their Shogun is the humanitarian Martin Lurtherking or the tyrant Adoft Hitler.

The third report was regarding Capt. Sagiri's fate and his rebelling army. Since both the Shogun and Capt. Sagiri has accepted that the Captain will took all the blame regarding the whole rebellion, nobody but Captain Sagiri have to be punished for it. Though it seemed that the Captain's punishment was on hold as the mass and many soldiers among the Imperial Army were still pledging for his amnesty. So until the official trial will be held, the Captain will have to be under house arrest until then.

The fourth report made it clear that the old spy had hosted the trial test of the XM3 as some sort of international event. Takeru had no idea how the old spy did it, but the scale of the event was getting out of his palms and expectation. Not only it was attracting attention from the overall UN Army and the Imperial Army, the amount of people who were curious about what Yuuko had in store for them is substantial. As the result, different RnD groups were willing to send their team to participate in the event. Still, majority of them only sent their unit to Yokohama as observers. However, the amount of those observers has clearly exceeded Takeru's imagination and expectation by a huge margin. To summarise, other than the US Army, Europia Front, the Chinese Federation Army and the USSR Army, the rest of the people who were sending to Yokohama only act as observers.

"He still looked so out of it. Maybe he hasn't fully recovered," Meiya said as she waved her hand in front of Takeru's face, testing his reaction.

"Uwa, uwa, you should go back to the medical ward and have a rest Takeru san," Tama worriedly looked at the dazed Takeru.

"Still sick?" Ayamine questioned with her unconcerned face. People would certainly have a hard time to decipher whether she was worried or not with such a blank look on her face.

"I say it is just his bad habit of daydreaming during a conversation," Chiruzu said even though she was wondering whether she was on the mark or not.

"Did you say something?" asked Takeru as he somehow managed to stray from his train of thought.

"Never mind," Chiruzu tiredly answered as she immediately understood she was correct about Takeru's strange behaviour.

"By the way, how did you know about my condition?" Takeru asked as it was kind of bugging him from the beginning.

"…"

For some reason, the girls entered an awkward mutual silence.

Just when Takeru was wondering whether he has just asked something he shouldn't, Mikoto broke the silence.

"We saw you were brought to the medical ward during our exercise," Mikoto said nervously.

"Yes, yes, we saw you were carried along the corridor in a princess cradle."

"I saw someone piggyback you to the medical ward."

"…"

Once again a mutual silence descended among the girls.

There were already conflictions in what they were saying in the matter of seconds. Besides, the head nurse clearly told Takeru that he was brought to the medical ward in a stretcher. What's going on about this stupidity of piggyback and princess cradle? Anyway, which one is the true and which one is not? It is really a mystery.

"Anyway, what are you girls doing here?" Takeru swiftly threw a question to divert the awkwardness in the air.

"Ahem" Meiya pretended to clear her throat, regaining her composure "We were … on our way to the PX. That's right. We were on our way to the PX"

Did anyone ever tell Meiya that she was suck at lying, especially those that do not relate to her mission? Takeru wondered. Takeru himself is rather a role model for people who bad at lying around, but the Meiya right now has already beaten Takeru for that title. She maybe the best at hiding secret among the group but she was also the one who worst at telling lie.

"Anyhow, we were done with our training for the day. You can come with us to the PX if you are free," Mikoto butted in, covering for Meiya from exposing her lie.

**PX**

"How are you coping with the new team?" Meiya immediately inquired the moment Takeru rested his butt on his favourite seat.

"…"

The chopsticks on Takeru's hand immediately dropped as he just remembered something extremely important.

"Sorry," Takeru said as he bowed down while apologetically clasping his hand together. "I never inform you all about that. I was just as surprise as all of you about that transfer.

"…"

An awkward silence descended as though Takeru's apologize hit the sore spot of the girls.

"…and besides, I didn't even attend the celebration party after that," as thickhead as he always was, there was practically no way for Takeru to realize that something is amiss "So please forgive me if I didn't tell you all anything."

"No... you shouldn't apologize. It was really not our place to complain about our post as a soldier," Chiruzu said.

"And we have all expected that… it would be a waste of your talent if you were to stick around with us. It's just that we were kind of having our hope up…" Meiya continued as a tinge of sadness showed on her face.

"No, even so. I should at least inform you girls about it. I forgot…" Takeru waved his hands around, denying the point that Meiya trying to make.

"No, we all know it. Instructor Jinguuji informed us afterward during our briefing. We also understood that it was really tough for you to stand among the Valkyries," Meiya interfered.

"…"

No sound could come out of Takeru's throat as he felt incredibly guilty, unintentionally forgetting and deceiving the girls. "So Marimo chan told you all about my reassignment to the Valkyries?" asked Takeru as he tried to dispel the awkwardness in the air.

Or perhaps, Takeru has just stepped on another landmine without even realizing that.

"Yes, it was Instructor who inform us of that, your transferring to the Valkyries… yes, it was her," Meiya hastily answered.

"…"Takeru could only stare at Meiya with his eyes opened widely.

Just like how deeply Meiya understood the core personality of Takeru with her sharp perception, Takeru himself was confident in understand Meiya's character with all the time he spent with her through out his ever looping life. And just now, Meiya was clearly panicked. She was desperately tried to hide something.

"Did I step on another landmine? What happened when I wasn't around?" Takeru silently wondered as he darted his eyes around, checking the other girls' reaction.

Very similar to that expression of Meiya, it was clear that the other was no less in a panic with Ayamine is the only exception.

"Anyway, back to the topic. How are you coping with your new team mates?" Chiruzu barged in with her godly interception skill and prevent the rest of the girls from blowing things out of the proportion.

"…Not too bad, I guess" Takeru nervously replied despite his utmost desire to relieve the total of his built up stress by spilling them all to the girls. How the Valkyries became a place full of weirdo, how he was marked by the ace of the Valkyries and how Capt. Isumi played cupid between him and Hayase, how Hayase wake him up this morning by chop down his room door… There was no way that he could tell the girls about them. He would be long dead before he could able to finish his own story and moreover if Hayase and the Valkyries ever get a wind of him badmouthing them, who know what happen to him in the future.

"…as expected" Meiya sadly muttered "You got to meet her everyday from now on after all."

Takeru felt like he was given a sucker punch by Meiya. Still, he couldn't say anything about that ever since the incident that he admitted he was a Hayase's paparazzi. Though, Takeru almost committed suicide as the rest of the members of squad 207 restlessly nodded their heads, agreeing with Meiya.

"…Good for you, Takeru san" Tama commented and put the conclusion to the topic or rather finally delivered the knock out punch to the staggering boy whose body was drenched in his own sweat.

"Enough about me. How are you girls dong?" Takeru asked, trying to get rid of the sour atmosphere for the third time.

"We are doing well, I guess" Chiruzu dejectedly said "Except, it is very worrying that we are pitched against the veterans in the incoming event with such high expectation from the XO and Instructor"

It was very rare for Takeru to see Chiruzu whining or complaining over something. Same goes for the girls and the dejecting atmosphere that they were exuding right now. In fact, other than the time the squad 207B faced the crisis of failing the evaluation exam with Takeru as their only dead weight and burden, Takeru has never seen the group was as dispirit as this. Was this situation because of his sudden disappearance? While Takeru was aware of his significance among the group, but it was rather impossible to him that the girls lost all of their confidences and motivation because he left.

"Now, now, you girls shouldn't worry too much about that. Giving that those veterans might have more experience than us, it's not like you don't have any chance in beating them." Takeru said as he felt somewhat responsible for the current state of his old squad mates. "You see? While those people have barely any time to get use to the new OS, we were already at the advance level whereas we could push our TSF to a new limit with the help of the XM3. Furthermore, unlike us, those so call veterans simply don't have any essential combat data regarding the new OS whereas we have gathered a bunch of them during the coup. Lastly, it's not like you were losing to any of them in term of potential. I believe that there is existed nobody could match Tama in term of sniping or Meiya in the way of the katana or Ayamine in term of balancing or Mikoto regarding of her uncanny instinct. And Class rep, you have nothing to worry about your own ability in being the team's strategist."

"Uwawa, don't exaggerate it like that Takeru san" Tama waved her hands in denial as her face was beet red from embarrassment.

"There are surely many people who better than me around you but you wouldn't notice" Meiya humbly shot down Takeru's praise regarding her ability with the katana.

"You are surely jesting" Mikoto half-heartedly smiled with a tinge of embarrassment on her face.

"Blush…" Ayamine said as she pretended to be embarrassed. Nobody knows for sure whether she was embarrassed or not.

"Aren't you the one who always shot down my plan and do whatever you want?" Chiruzu growled as she tried to hide her own embarrassment.

"No, I am being serious. You girls were simply amazing." Takeru immediately added.

"Hearing such praise from you mouth made things gone weird for some reason." Chiruzu commented as she tried to adjust her glasses.

"Aren't you sure that you are not praising yourself in a roundabout way, Takeru?"

Meiya darted her eyes over Takeru, half-joking.

"Yes, you always beat us in everything" Mikoto asserted as she exaggeratedly sighed.

"Well, at least, you got your spirit back" Takeru scratched his head and replied.

"If it wasn't because of you, we wouldn't nearly as…" Chiruzu lamented for half a second and immediately' zipped her mouth with both hands in the next half a second.

"Pardon? Did you just say something, Class rep?" Takeru asked

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," Chiruzu waved her hand and mustered her deny.

Takeru was closed to his face meet palm routine as he must finally admit that the girls of squad 207B were getting extremely weird just like the members of the Valkyries if not weirder. What happened when he wasn't around? Did the girls lose a screw or two in their head just because of his sudden transfer? That's a mystery…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gifts came along with responsibilities. The more gifted a person was, the larger the burden that she must shoulder. It's the same for everyone, including an unequal genius like Kouzuki Yuuko.

Well-known for her ingenuity and her rock-hard determination in achieving the ALTERNATIVE IV, Yuuko was already a world renowned scientist just by shouldering the entire ALTERNATIVE IV's plan on her own. Whereas the three prior ALTERNATIVE plans had failed to bring about a solution, a medicine to deal with the blight that know as BETA and many people even threw away their hope, planning to abandon the blue planet which were their rightful birthplace as the result; Kouzuki Yuuko brought a fainted light that lead to the exit of the abyss of despair that each and everyone on the Earth must face eventually.

That's how Kouzuki Yuuko made her name known around the world. Such popularity used to help her a big deal, getting her way easily with her own research and increase the percentage of success of her own plans. But, sometimes, such popularity could be a pain…

"I haven't seen you sigh out like that for a while since I first met you," Marimo passed a mug of coffee to Yuuko with a worriedly look.

"Thank to that guy I guess, I didn't expect him to blow everything out of the proportion the way he is doing right now, using my name to marketing his own product. Thank to that, I pretty much wasting a whole day shaking hands and greeting bunch of people while I should be working inside my lab" Yuuko unhesitatingly answered as she grabbed the drink Marimo passed to her.

Standing on a desolate rooftop, the two women chatted without any reservation despite the difference in their rank.

"Sure. But, doesn't that aspect of him remind you of yourself?" Marimo lightly chucked while gazing at the setting sun.

"Hah…" Yuuko sighed as she leaned on the handrail with her back. "The fact that I couldn't deny the similarity between him and me is kind of pissing me off." Yuuko let her gaze wander aimlessly as she gulped the coffee while voicing her own complain.

"Is that the reason you labelled him as a special being when you first introduced him to me?" Marimo asked.

"That as well…" replied Yuuko while staring down at the coffee mug on her hand.

"I see," was Marimo answer as she slightly understood the reason for Yuuko's long pause. "Well, you could say that he is very special. That's already excluding the mysterious atmosphere around him, his unusual character and tendency of causing trouble to other or his military profile or his odd relationship with you. "

"I know right…" Yuuko chuckled as she amusedly watched Marimo describe Shirogane Takeru.

"But still, no matter how troublesome of a fellow he is, I do not doubt that he is a good person. With his talent, maybe he could save more people than I ever did, hundreds, thousands or perhaps millions. Don't you think so?" Marimo leaned on the handrail with her folded arms as she questioned Yuuko.

"That… I have no doubt" Yuuko sadly smiled as she stilled kept her gaze at the coffee mug.

"Anyway, I won't take away your time than I already was. I also have a duty to attend to. At least have a good rest Yuuko, you should keep a close track on your health." Marimo advised the mad scientist as she retrieved the coffee mug and exited the rooftop.

"What are you trying to achieve Shirogane Takeru?" The moment Marimo was out of her eye sight, Yuuko quietly muttered a question with her back still leaning to the handrail.

In Yuuko's eyes, the person known as Shirogane Takeru was easy to read as a book. He was incredibly naïve, stupid, and extremely hard head to a fault. While it wasn't like he was unaffected or oblivious of the darkness and malice around him, the boy's actions and thoughts were like that of unwritten page, pure and untainted of malice.

But, Yuuko also understood a fact that it was very arrogance of anybody if that person ever claimed to understand everything about the person known as Shirogane Takeru.

While an unwritten page is easy to read and recognize, it could also become anything. Nobody will know for sure what will be written on that white page or when that white page will cease to be a white and unwritten page. And Shirogane Takeru was literally such an extremely unpredictable and uncontrollable factor on Yuuko's plan. While Yuuko could predict what kind of reaction that Shirogane Takeru will show toward her own plan, Yuuko was totally powerless to predict what course of action that he would take.

Worse, Shirogane Takeru is not just a regular unwritten page. A quantum oddity he also was, a being that make a mockery over how fragile the world could be, a being that transcend over the boundary of time and human understanding, a proof that how a person's will could alter the whole world, a pipeline of information between the infinite number of parallel universes, a Casualty Conductor. That's why the existence of Shirogane Takeru isn't really an unwritten page like Yuuko want to believe. If anything, his existence would be closer to an archive of unlimited possibilities.

Despite the vast possibilities and choices the world could offer, there is ultimately one and only one true history record at the end of the day. Whether Yuuko failed the fourth plan or she will succeed, it was already predetermined in the world's archive. If in the timeline A, Yuuko failed with her ALTERNATIVE IV, no matter how bad Yuuko struggled, the percentage of her success will not exceed zero. And vice versa, in timeline B, if Yuuko managed to succeed in her ALTERNATIVE IV, there is but one and only one ultimate record in the world's archive, success. In another word, if Yuuko made the choice X in timeline X, even if Yuuko somehow managed to do a timeslip, returning to the past, the law of Casualty will make sure the Yuuko will choose the choice X no matter what. And that is an unbended universal rule that is true to everything, alive or not, intelligence or not, strong or not.

But the Casualty Conductor was the only exception to that unbended universal rule. Its existence alone was the rule breaker. Being a pipeline of information between different worlds, universes and timelines, a Casualty Conductor could alter the flow of Casualty in one world by upsetting and rewriting the information of timeline A with other timeline's information. Thus, the result of every single choice that a Casualty Conductor made has unlimited potential of changing the predetermined result in any world and any timeline.

And thus, Yuuko was unable to predict what Shirogane Takeru trying to do as he hasn't told her any important information that she wanted to know nor she was able to bide down Takeru to her plan. Furthermore, within less than a month of interacting with Shirogane Takeru, Yuuko has pretty much understood that going against the person known as Shirogane Takeru without the proper knowledge is incredibly absurd as every single entity was tied to a law of Casualty that they know nothing about whereas he alone twisted the universal rule to his biding. That alone vaguely explained why Takeru only partially told Yuuko of his past experience despite of his claim to be afraid of causing a time Paradox.

Thus, one could safely assume that Shirogane Takeru has already anticipated of Yuuko's plan before Yuuko could come up with it. But, if the problem was just at that level, Yuuko wouldn't feel as vexing as she is right now. Even if Yuuko was unable to anticipate what course of action that Shirogane Takeru will take, it wasn't like she has no mean to stop Shirogane Takeru from doing what he wanted. The problem is what if Yuuko became the one who created a time Paradox as well as sealed her own success by sealing Shirogane Takeru in the process. Being a Casualty Conductor not only granted Shirogane Takeru the ability to bend the law of Casualty in one world but also alter the flow of information of the worlds and timelines that he came to contact with as a whole. Hence, Yuuko too, wasn't bound by the rule of Casualty like she supposed to. In another word, Yuuko herself hold the possibility to cause a time Paradox just as much as the boy Shirogane Takeru. As the result, Yuuko herself was unable to determine what kind of decision that she should take against Shirogane Takeru even if she could read him clearly like a book. But even so, Yuuko could no longer stop. She could no longer turn back and leave everything to someone else, especially someone as naïve and pure as Shirogane Takeru.

"What are you trying to achieve, Shirogane Takeru?"

Once again, Yuuko quietly muttered a question at the setting sun.

If Yuuko was to count the number of people who possessed the ability to upset her plan, the total count would stop at three. Shirogane Takeru was certainly at the top of the list, follow by Kagami Sumika the 00 unit and Yashiro Kasumi. That's the reason Yuuko has tried to separate both Sumika and Kasumi from Takeru recently, keeping Sumika and Kasumi busy with their training with the Susano while isolating Takeru among the Valkyries.

Though it looked like Yuuko hold an advantage in this round from all angles, but Yuuko could not be at ease. Assume that Shirogane Takeru has already known what Yuuko was planning all along; he wouldn't sit still and leave it all to Yuuko's binding. Yes, definitely. The last thing that Shirogane Takeru would do is sitting still and watching Yuuko from putting her next plan to motion. And yet, it is actually what he is doing right now, doing nothing except fooling around and creating trivial nuisances to Yuuko. And that what made Yuuko felt so unease.

Suddenly, the mad scientist realized that she has been terribly mistaken regarding her initial judgement. There is only one explanation to Shirogane Takeru's current foolish behaviour and his nonchalant attitude.

"What have you done, Shirogane Takeru?" Kouzuki Yuuko breathed out as she gritted her teeth tightly in vexation. The boy has played his part rather too well, misdirecting Yuuko with fault awareness.


End file.
